


Crimson Wings

by Icalynn, Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Slave Trade, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, blood slaves, vampire seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 96
Words: 209,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Epic Vampire AU where Bruce Wayne is a vampire and reigns over Gotham as the Batman. Gotham is a vampire friendly city, run by the elite vampires... but that doesn't stop the hunters from trying to reclaim their city. But not everything is black and white.... vampires vs humans. Not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Prologue/Prequel 'The Night Circus'~

**Author's Note:**

> While writing our epic Werewolf fic we joked about the fact that we needed to write a vampire fic! This is the result. Unlike our other epics, this is much darker due to the slavery and dubious consent undertones. Which has been fun to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> All Artwork by Ischa!

 

~Prologue/Prequel 'The Night Circus'~

Dick was itching, scratching at his skin. His fangs were aching and he let his tongue slide over the ends.

“Don't do that, my little Nightbird,” Mommy said, as she caught him doing it. “You'll hurt yourself.”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. “I'm hungry.”

“Get something from the fridge then,” Daddy replied.

Dick nearly rolled his eyes. He knew that they were near a big city and that they would go out hunting tonight. The circus had humans who supplied them with blood, but it came mostly in bags. Mister Haley didn't believe in blood slaves like the rich people. And everyone who was working and living with the Night Circus had to accept the rules, it didn't mean that hunting was forbidden.

They just had to be smart about it.

Fresh blood always tasted better anyway. “I don't want a frozen dinner,” Dick said grinning.

Daddy laughed. “Cheeky little boy we have here.”

“Naturally,” Mommy said. “Go and play then, until it's dark, Dick. You will go crazy in here.”

Dick considered. Mommy was right of course, already he felt like the walls were closing in on him. “I'm going to work up an appetite,” Dick said and made for the door. Daddy grabbed him mid-jump and they both fell through the door of the trailer onto the ground.

“Boys!” Mommy said, but Dick could see that she was trying to suppress a laugh.

Daddy tickled him and he laughed until breathing became an issue and then he just spread out beside his daddy on the ground like a starfish and he looked up at the sky. It was overcast, but Dick liked the grey sky as much as he liked the sun and fluffy clouds, or the night sky.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Dick asked his daddy.

“Yes, are you?”

“Yes,” Dick said. He had been allowed to go hunting with his parents and the rest of the small group of vampires from the circus since he was five. Back then he had mostly been bait. “Bing says that vampires used to kill whoever they wanted, once upon a time.”

“They did, some still do, but there is a reason we are careful, Dick,” Daddy said, sitting up and urging Dick to do the same. Dick sat down in the lotus position he had learned from Inga the snake lady and looked up at Daddy.

“Mister Haley says it's not right to kill humans,” Dick said. He was kinda with Mister Haley on this one. He would never drink Inga's blood, or any of the other human performers.

“It's complicated, we need to eat and we can't drink animal blood, it makes us sick, Dick.”

Dick nodded. He knew that too. He had once tried a rat and he was sick for three days. “I know.”

“Humans kill animals to live, don't they?”

“Yes.”

“But some are vegetarians, so they don't kill or eat animals. So we are kind of like vegetarians. We drink the blood of humans, but we don't kill them. We only drink from the bad people.”

Dick nodded. “So it's not too bad when mishaps happen.” Dick had a mishap two years ago. The criminal he had hunted down in Chicago had just tasted so good, he hadn't been able to stop. Mommy and Daddy had to sit him down and explain about being careful and about Vampire Hunters. Dick had nightmares for a week after that. Had refused to hunt for another three months, but then he started to itch and his mood became really bad. He was a natural hunter. It was a trait of their bloodline.

Suppressing it wasn't a good idea. At least not for long.

“Exactly, but we still have to be careful,” Daddy said.

“I know. I will be.”

“I know you will be,” Daddy replied and scooped him up, threw him into the air, and Dick laughed.

~+~

“How did this happen?!” Mister Haley hissed. He sounded angry. Dick was hiding under the sink and he was pretty sure neither Mister Haley nor Mommy knew that he was there.

“He lost it,” Mommy said. “I know you like him and that he’s like a brother to you, but you need to talk to him. It wasn't the first time.”

Mister Haley sighed. “I know. I know. It's not your fault.”

“It is, he was with our hunting party,” Mommy replied.

The hunting parties were always four people. There were only twenty vampires at the circus. He, Mommy, Daddy, and Bing usually made a hunting party. Dick liked Bing, he was funny and he had shown Dick a lot of things. Especially when it came to hunting. Had called Dick a natural predator.

“Mary-”

“Things just escalated.”

“The body?”

“Mostly ripped apart. We had to make it look like it was an animal. Not enough time to get rid of it and there was Dick to consider,” Mommy said.

“I'll talk to him,” Mister Haley replied.

“Thank you,” Mommy said.

Dick heard Mister Haley leave a few moments later. Heard his Mommy sigh and he crawled out of the cupboard under the sink.

“Did Bing do something wrong? Daddy said that sometime mishaps happen and that it's not too bad, because we only feed from the bad people.”

Mommy scooped him up and pressed him against her chest. She felt warm and smelled like lavender and copper. Must have fed recently.

“Daddy is right, but Bing left the body and if the Hunters find a body like that, they will know that a vampire killed that person and then they may be able to track us, you understand, my little Nightbird?”

“Yes,” Dick said, pressing closer to his mom.

“Don't worry, Daddy made Bing clean up the mess.”

“Why do Hunters hate us so much? We don’t kill people. And we have to eat too.”

“It's in their nature, Dick. And not all vampires are like us.”

Dick still didn't get all of it. Shouldn't Hunters hunt only the bad vampires then? But he let it go, because he could sense that his mommy was upset about the whole thing.

“Let's go outside and play on the trapeze, yeah?”

“Sure,” Mommy said and let go of Dick. “You want to change into the sparkly outfit?”

Dick was tempted, but then shook his head. “Nah, the regular is fine.”

Mommy smiled at him and Dick soaked it up. He made his mommy smile and that was good enough for now.

~+~

“Before Haley took the circus over, it used to be a real Night Circus,” Bing said, taking a sip of his flask. Dick knew that there was a mix of alcohol and blood in the flask.

“How so?” Dick wanted to know. Bing always told him all kinds of things that other people at the circus wouldn’t tell him, because they thought he was too young to hear them. Bing said that if you were old enough to hunt you were old enough to know your history.

“For one, all of the performers who had a night act were vampires. There were blood slaves. Now we only have hired help. Imagine, they get paid for supplying us with what we need to survive,” Bing said.

Dick thought it was only fair. Mommy had explained it to him once. Humans were after all living, thinking people, and they were the only source of food vampires could eat. Balance was needed to survive. Humans sold their blood and vampires at the circus helped and protected them. After all vampire blood could heal all kinds of things.

“We can’t kill them all, there are more of them, than there are of us,” Dick said. Daddy had told him that vampires were rare these days. Especially the born ones.

“Yes, there are, but isn’t that true for animals too?”

Dick frowned. “Humans don’t kill all the animals.”

“No, but they have farms for pigs and cattle, don’t they? Aren’t blood slaves the same to us?” Bing asked.

Dick nodded. It was true, what Bing said, but it still didn’t sit right with Dick. “What about the Night Circus?”

“What about it?” Bing asked.

“How was it different?” Dick wanted to know.

“Back then most of the cash was made when the families and kids went home. Most of the fun was had then too.”

“What kind of fun?”

“Hunting, and dancing, we had a really good magician too. He could control human minds. It was glorious.”

“Are there any vampires left who can control human minds?” Dick asked. He thought that would be cool.

Bing shook his head. “Haven’t heard of any since the Magician left us and that was before you were born.”

“How long ago was it?” Dick asked.

“Two hundred years,” Bing said. “Miss that old bastard.”

“That’s when Mister Haley bought the circus,” Dick said.

“Yeah and things changed then,” Bing replied, taking a big sip from his flask. “To be fair, he meant well. It was the high time of vampire hunters, so it was good to be careful. But things are changing now. People know about us.”

“They do?” Dick asked.

“Yeah, not all people, mind you, but some. There are whole cities ruled by our kind.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Bing said.

“Do you want to live in one of those cities?” Dick asked, plucking out a blade of grass and putting small knots in it like Liesel the fortune teller showed him last week.

“Sometimes I think it would be easier, but I like being on the road, you know?” Bing said and smiled at Dick.

“Yeah,” Dick replied.

“You should go and see what your mom is doing, I bet she’s worried about you.”

“Nah,” Dick said. “She knows I’m visiting you. And you would never hurt me, Bing.”

“Damn right,” Bing said and took another sip from his flask.

~+~

Bing had pictures in his trailer from the old days. Dick found one of the great magician in profile (the hat gave him away), a bit blurred, and others where people were dancing and kissing and cuddling, but they were all naked.

“Dick!” Bing said, stumbling into his trailer.

Dick felt caught, he didn’t know why, because it wasn’t like he had been snooping. The pictures were on the table and he never had to knock on Bing’s door. “I-”

“Come here,” Bing said and Dick did. Bing wrapped his arms around him. “It isn’t your fault. It was mine for leaving them around. Don’t tell your mom you saw them okay?”

Dick nodded. “Why are the people all naked?” Dick asked into Bing’s chest.

“That is something grownups do. Right now you don’t understand, but once you’re fourteen you will. And really,” Bing said, stroking Dick’s hair, “Your dad should have that conversation with you.”

Dick frowned. “Can I ask him? Tell him about the naked people in the pictures?”

Bing sighed. “I’d rather you not, but I guess it can’t be helped. You’re eleven now, so…” Bing shrugged and let go of Dick. “And you’re smart too. Maybe it is time.”

Dick bit his lip and knew it was a dead giveaway, but he also had figured out at a young age that it helped him to get things from people. “What is it?”

“Can I have one of the pictures?” Dick asked, looking at Bing’s chest, because for some reason he could feel his face heat up.

Bing laughed. “Depends on what picture you want.”

Dick went back to the table and grabbed the one that made him feel all warm inside. It was old, like all of them and there was a vague background of trees and tents. In front was a young man and behind him a vampire, because Dick could see the small trickle of blood running down the young man’s chest where the vampire’s mouth met his neck. One of the vampire’s arms was around the man’s middle and the man was clutching at it. Holding on. “This one,” Dick said.

Bing looked at it for a long time. “That’s the Magician.”

“Oh,” Dick said. The Magician had been very good looking. Both of the men in the picture were.

“You can have it,” Bing replied.

“Thank you.”

“Why do you want this one? There are others with pretty ladies in them.”

Dick shrugged. “I like how it makes me feel warm inside.”

“Ah,” Bing said, smiling at Dick. “That’s the best reason to get or do something.”

Dick nodded. “Thank you.”

“It’s alright,” Bing said.

“Are you going to tell me about that night?”

“Maybe when you’re older,” Bing replied.

“Okay…”

“But I can tell you another story, how the Magician came to the circus, how about that?”

“Yes, please!” Dick said. He put the picture away carefully and grabbed something to drink from the fridge while Bing collected the other pictures. In Dick’s mind, the Magician wasn’t a real person, he was extraordinary, beautiful, and powerful. Dick wanted to be like him.

~+~

Mommy sighed. “Of course it happened at Bing’s trailer. Those pictures!” The last word was spat out like it hurt her to keep it in.

Dick had asked Daddy about the old times and the naked people and had shown him the picture. Told Daddy how it made him feel warm inside. That's when Mommy came in.

“He’s eleven Mary, of course he’s curious,” Daddy said.

Dick was looking from his mommy to his daddy and then back to his mommy. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I just wished…” she trailed off.

“I know,” Daddy said.

Dick didn’t know what was so bad about the picture. “Is it a bad picture?” He asked.

“No, it’s not,” Daddy said.

“John,” Mommy cut in.

“It’s not. You can’t really see anything,” Daddy said, looking at the picture.

“You remember the magician?” Dick asked.

“Yes, I was a kid when he left us, but yes. I remember the Magician,” Daddy said.

“And Mommy?”

“No,” Mommy said. “I wasn’t with the circus back then.”

“I forgot,” Dick said. “You ran away with Daddy when you were sixteen.”

Mommy smiled. “Yes, I did. Never looked back.”

Dick fidgeted on his chair until Daddy put the picture on the table face down. Probably for Mommy’s sake.

“The reason why the picture makes you feel warm inside is, because for vampires feeding and desire go hand in hand,” Daddy began. “Once you hit puberty, you will look at humans and vampires differently. You won’t only want to feed from them but to touch them too. To kiss them.”

“Oh, like you and Mommy do?”

“Yes,” Daddy answered, “But see with me and Mommy it’s different because we’re both vampires. When you want to kiss a human you have to be careful, because you could easily kill them.”

“Oh,” Dick said.

“When you’re young it’s easy to get lost in the blood lust and desire when you drink from a human. You can hurt them and kill them without meaning to. And you will want to do other things too, not only kissing.”

It dawned on him then that his daddy was having THE TALK with him. “Oh,” Dick said. “You mean sex.”

Mommy made a noise that sounded like a giggle.

“Yes,” Daddy said. “I mean sex.”

Dick looked at the picture on the table. Frowned again. “But you can only make babies with a woman, right?”

“Yes,” Mommy answered.

“I didn’t take a picture with a girl,” Dick said.

“It’s perfectly fine to be attracted to men too. In fact all vampires are attracted to both genders when it comes to humans.”

Dick nodded, didn’t tell his daddy that he was mostly looking at the Magician. “Can I keep the picture?” He asked, looking at his mommy.

She sighed again. “Yes, my little Nightbird, you can keep the picture.”

“Thank you,” Dick said, hugging her hard.

Dick was sure that there was more to the whole blood and sex thing, but he also sensed that his parents weren’t ready to tell him more. Maybe he had to figure it all out for himself. Once he was older.

After all, Daddy told him he still had years until it would become a thing and then Daddy would be there to make sure that Dick didn’t kill anyone by mistake.

~+~

Daddy and Mister Haley were arguing outside the trailer. Dick should have been asleep, but for some reason he was wide awake.

Now he was creeping to the window so he could hear better.

“I’m not saying you have to throw him out,” Daddy was saying.

“Yes, you are,” Mister Haley replied.

“He’s endangering the Circus, you must see that,” Daddy said.

Mister Haley was silent. Dick could hear his heart beat and Daddy’s and he was sure that Daddy could hear his too. Knew that Dick was awake and probably listening in. The exceptional hearing came with their hunter blood. It was useful when they were trying to find the right kind of prey. Dick knew that not all vampires could hear each other’s hearts. Knew it was a special trait. All of them, however; could hear a human if they concentrated.

“We’ll be in Gotham in a few weeks,” Mister Haley said eventually.

“Gotham,” Daddy said with contempt.

“It’s a good city for vampires, I’m sure someone as old as Bing can make it his home.”

“Someone as reckless as Bing,” Daddy said.

“John, Bing is a good performer,” Mister Haley said. “He’s a great clown, the kids love him. Adults too. It’s a hard decision to make.”

“Your rules, no killing. He’s broken them more than once. And I get a slip or two, you know. We are what we are after all, but he’s not slipping, he doesn’t care. And I have to think of my family. My child,” here he looked over his shoulder and at Dick.

Mister Haley followed Daddy’s gaze. Dick didn’t even try to hide. Daddy knew all along that Dick was there after all.

“Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mister Haley,” Dick said, waving a bit.

Mister Haley smiled. “I understand, John. I really do.”

Daddy sighed. “I know it’s a hard decision, but it’s better for the circus. He draws too much attention. And it doesn’t seem like he will stop doing it any time soon.”

“I will talk to him about Gotham” Mister Haley said.

“Thank you,” Daddy replied and they shook hands.

Dick waited for Daddy in the kitchen. Mommy was still sleeping; Daddy always said she could sleep through a hurricane.

“Is Bing going to leave us?” Dick said.

“Smart little Nightbird,” Daddy said. “I think he will.”

“Is Mister Haley going to make him?”

“He’s going to talk to Bing. Bing is not careful when we hunt and we have to be careful and smart about it, or the Vampire Hunters will get a clue,” Daddy said, with a tired smile.

“Bing says we don’t have to be afraid of them,” Dick replied.

“We should be able to handle one or two, but they hunt in packs now, Dick. And they are smart too. Don’t ever underestimate the Hunters. Don’t ever think we are the more evolved species or that we’re better. Just because we have abilities they don’t, doesn’t make us superior, you understand that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Dick answered.

“Good, now go to bed,” Daddy said, hugging Dick.

Dick went to bed, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He didn’t want Bing to leave, but he also didn’t want the Vampire Hunters to find out about them and the other vampires in the circus. Maybe it would be good for Bing to live in a city where vampires weren’t hunted.

~+~

Dick was screaming, he knew he was screaming, but he couldn’t hear anything except the flow of his parents’ blood. It was unnaturally loud in his ears. He couldn’t hear their heartbeats. He couldn’t hear-  
Someone slapped him. “Come on, Dick. We have to go!”

Dick blinked, it was Bing. Bing was tugging at his arm, and then when Dick didn’t move he grabbed Dick and threw him over his shoulder.

“My parents!” Dick yelled.

Bing put a hand over his mouth. “Can’t do anything for them now. They’re dead.”

Dead. The word ringed inside him, wrecked his insides like a cannon ball. He felt hollow.

He could hear the panic now. People were screaming and children were crying and someone was watching him. He could feel eyes on him, but couldn’t make out the source in all the confusion.  
The gaze made his heart ache and his skin itch.

“Let go of me!” Dick said once they were outside and at Bing’s trailer. “This is your fault!”

“Dick, they’re hunters-”

“I know and you lead them here, you- you…” he trailed off, because he couldn’t say what he wanted to say: that it should be Bing there, on the floor with his head missing and his heart staked, and not his parents.

“I’m sorry,” Bing said. “We have to go,” and he was tugging at Dick’s arm again.

“Where?”

“What does it matter? We can’t stay here.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Dick spat, tearing free and just running. The Circus was in chaos. Dick knew that there was no way they could keep the Circus going now that the Hunters knew about the vampires living here. Dick didn’t only lose his parents, he lost his home too, he realized as he stopped at the edge of a small forest. They had always tried to camp close to a forest.

He was an orphan. His parents were killed by hunters. By humans. His parents who wanted balance, who wanted coexistence with humans. His parents. Killed by hunters.

He was alone. His body shook with the force of his tears.

“Boy, are you okay?” Someone asked and Dick spun around, grabbed the human by the neck and crushed it.

He let go and looked around, he could feel that gaze on him again. “Come on then!” Dick yelled, because he was tired of this and he was angry and his parents were dead.

Someone stepped out of the forest. “You killed him.”

Dick looked at the body, shrugged. He could hear the man’s heart. It wasn’t beating as hard as a human’s. “You’re a vampire.”

The man nodded. “Richard-”

“Dick,” Dick corrected.

The man raised an eyebrow. “You can’t stay here. They are looking for vampires, the humans who helped them too.”

“I’ll kill them, or die trying,” Dick said stubbornly. What was there to live for anyway? Now that he had no home and no parents?

“You think your parents would want you dead too?”

“I have nowhere to go,” Dick said and even to his own ears his voice sounded lost. He hated it. Wanted to stay angry.

The man looked stricken for a moment and then he held out his hand: “Come with me.”

He was a stranger, but he was a vampire and Dick had nowhere to go. He could hear the Hunters close by. He didn’t want to die, he realized, and took the man’s hand.


	2. ~Part One: Chapter One~

**Part I: The Hunter**

 

~One~

“Jason,” someone said, shaking his shoulder. Jason shrugged the hand off. “Jason.”

“What?” Jason asked, without opening his eyes. He was tired and he needed to sleep. Whichever of the other boys was trying to wake him could go and fuck himself.

“Andy’s crying and he won’t stop, Jason.”

“Fuck,” Jason rubbed his eyes and got up. Sure enough he could hear Andy’s hiccupping. Andy was new at the Blood Orphanage. Didn’t know the rules. Didn’t know that crying could get you killed. Mister La Mar didn’t like the sound of children crying. Hated it. Jason had learned that one early on. So had a lot of the other boys. 

He went over to Andy hiding in the corner and crouched down. “Andy,” Jason said.

“I want my mommy,” Andy replied. He was only seven and cute too, but Jason knew his mom was an addict, because most of the boys’ moms were and she had sold Andy into this. Maybe for money, maybe for her next fix. Sold was sold anyway. Selling blood slaves wasn’t illegal. Killing them was, but Jason had no illusions that powerful men and women lived by the same laws as the rest of them.

“You don’t have a mommy anymore and the sooner you stop crying for her the better,” Jason said. His voice steely.

Andy sniffed. “I want my MOMMY!”

Jason backhanded him. Not too hard, but just enough to make the boy stop yelling. “If you don’t stop crying or yelling, we will tie you up and we will put a sock into your mouth and leave you in the closet. You understand?”

Andy’s blue eyes were wide. Kid wouldn’t make it long if he didn’t harden up. “I-”

“The only thing I want to hear is that you understand and that you won’t be crying again,” Jason cut the boy off.

“Yes,” Andy replied.

“Good,” Jason said and got up. He stretched, looked at the clock, there were only two windows in the room. High on the ceiling, so they wouldn’t even think about trying to break out. Sunlight was sparse. Right now it was still dark. Clock said he could sleep for another three hours before the keepers would come to wake them.

“Jason, fuck,” Robert said.

“You know how it works. He cries, we all get punished,” Jason said. He knew that he was their leader because he had been there for as long as he could remember. Jason’s mother had been a blood slave too. Jason knew the rules. He kept the boys in check, kept them safe as far as he could, kept them alive. Andy would grow up to be a pretty man, and vampires preferred the beautiful ones. He had a future if he didn’t get himself killed.

“They treat us like cattle,” Robert said, in a harsh whisper, because it was always better to whisper.

Jason shrugged. Kept the anger inside him. He hated it here too. Even if he didn’t know anything else, he knew there was a world out there where people were free. His mother used to tell him about it. Before. Before they sold Jason to the Blood Orphanage.

“Yes,” Jason replied and sat down onto his bed. “But there are worse places.”

“You think? Because I think this is pretty much hell,” Robert said.

“Go to bed, Rob,” Jason replied, already lying down and grabbing the blanket. He had less than three hours left now and he really needed to sleep.

~+~

Every other day the vampires came to feed. There was a big room with soft couches and little tables and there were a few private rooms upstairs. Sometimes Jason was lead up there, but the vampires only fed on them. Sometimes they would want to make Jason drink their blood, but Jason always refused. La Mar had drilled it into him to never ever drink a vampire’s blood. His mom too for that matter, even before La Mar.

There was a rotation system for the boys, usually they were fed from three times a week. Jason was bled only twice a week. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t care. Maybe it was because he kept the other boys in check. Jason never asked.

Jason knew that he had to get out of the Blood Orphanage soon. By the age of fourteen, the humans were separated out and Jason knew from his mother what would happen then.

Feeding and lust went hand in hand for vampires. Most vampires didn’t feel any sexual desire for kids, but by the age of fourteen every human was fair game.

Jason was thirteen and he only had a few months left.

La Mar was talking about it like it was something to look forward to. He was planning a big event for Jason’s fourteenth birthday. Jason knew what it really was: an auction. Biding would probably start one month before Jason’s birthday.

He showered, dressed, and went down for breakfast. The food was alright, but it had to be, because they were a product and the better fed they were, the better and richer the blood. No chronically sick kid made it long at the Blood Orphanage. There were always more orphans that could be bought. It was better to not get attached.

It was Wednesday and feeding day. He sipped his chocolate milk because it made the blood sweeter and didn’t think about how much he wanted to kill everyone involved in this. It wasn’t only the vampires, it was the humans too. The fucking city council jumped on the idea of having vampire sponsored orphanages and shelters. Saved the city money, made the corrupt richer still. Jason had seen a documentary on the television in the common room a few weeks ago, about how Gotham didn’t have a homeless problem anymore. No fucking wonder, Jason thought bitterly, they were all in similar institutions as Jason and the rest of the boys. Unwanted human subjects. Feeding material for the vampires. And they were just enough, weren’t they? Just enough so that the vampires didn’t need to find other sources of food. Just enough, so that the rest of the human population was looking away or blessedly unaware. Not their problem, the orphaned and homeless of Gotham.

He shook it off as he entered the big dining room. He saw a few familiar faces, but didn’t know which one would feed from him today. He waited until Kramer assigned him a number and then he went to the small table. It was empty. Sometimes you had to wait. Jason curled up on the soft sofa, but didn’t close his eyes. He was in a room full of predators and he knew if the assigned vampire didn’t show up, the next number in line would be called.

There was no clock in the room, but Jason knew that Kramer kept time on the feedings. It wasn’t about the boys’ safety, not only, mostly it was about money. They were protecting their investment.

“Ah, Jason,” a smooth female voice said. Jason knew her. Didn’t know her name, but she had fed from him before. She liked to stroke his hair when she fed and she didn’t make it especially painful. But after years of this, Jason hardly felt the pain anymore. She liked to heal the wounds she left herself.

Usually the paying clientele didn’t bother. Kramer or one of the other vampires working the shift would do it. So they would all look pretty and unblemished again for the next feeding.

“Miss,” Jason said, because that is what she told him to call her. She was hard to forget, piercing red eyes and soft nearly white hair. She reminded Jason of a rabbit with fangs. He used to have nightmares about her when he had been younger. She smelled like snow. Jason couldn’t remember the texture of snow anymore, because they weren’t allowed outside and he only saw it through the window high above. But he remembered the smell for some reason.

“What a lovely teenage boy you’re becoming. Makes me want to eat you up,” she said, sitting down next to him. She stroked his cheek with her pale, soft hand. It was cooler than a human hand, but it would warm up as soon as she drank from him. “Your birthday is coming up, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Miss,” Jason said and looked at her.  “Mister La Mar is going to make it a big event.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will,” she said, something angry in her voice. She didn’t look like she didn’t have money, Jason thought, but he also knew that for some reason La Mar was treating him a bit differently. He was pretty sure his blood sold for more too. He had suspected for some time now that he had a rare blood type. She stroked his face again. “You are so lovely and delicious, Jason.”

“Thank you, Miss,” Jason said, offering his neck to her. Some vampires preferred the wrist, some the inside of the leg, but Jason knew that only the humans over fourteen were feed from that way. 

“So lovely,” she murmured and kissed his neck gently before she bit him. The bite always hurt, but then it just stopped and something warm spread inside your body like hot honey, shimmering in your veins. Jason hated this more than anything, it shouldn’t make you feel good to be used like this. It was sick and perverted.

It seemed to go on forever and then she stopped and the pain crashed over him, until she licked the wound, healing it. He felt weak.

She pushed a carton of juice at him. Glasses weren’t allowed since the accident with Peter, who had drank juice with vampire blood and got kicked out for it. Or maybe La Mar had gotten rid of him. That was seven years ago. “Come on, Jason. Drink.”

He blinked and grabbed the juice. Drank it down eagerly. She kissed his forehead and he smiled at her. “You are very beautiful,” he said. She was too, scary as hell, but still beautiful.

She bent down and kissed his lips. It was his first real kiss and it tasted like orange juice and a bit like copper. 

“Lovely, lovely boy,” she whispered.

“Will you bid for me?” He asked.

“Yes,” she said and then got up.

He wanted to question her, but didn’t, just sipped his juice. It wouldn’t do to make anyone suspicious. She was in love with him, which was sick, Jason thought, but she might just be his ticket out of this hellhole.

Besides, it would be better to have his first time with her, a woman, than with someone else. Someone who would like to hurt him. Someone who would make him like it too.

Vampires in love were like humans in love: fools. Jason would never fall in love. Never. He would get out of here and then he would find one of those Hunter Gangs and make it his life’s mission to hunt and kill as many vampires as he could before they got to him.

He smiled at the thought while he finished his juice.


	3. ~Part One: Chapter Two~

~Two~

“My beautiful boy,” his master smiled as he cupped his face and then pulled him closer.

He bristled slightly, but tried to remain still as he felt the sting of the fangs. Boy. That’s all he’s been called since he got here…the prison he’s called his home since he was indeed a boy. The years had passed by in a blur, he wasn’t even sure what year it was. He wasn’t even sure how old he was.

He vaguely remembered his sixteenth birthday. It was the fateful night that his master stole his virginity away and he was introduced to yet another side of being a blood slave. 

Blood lust. 

A moan passed his lips as the warmth of the bite flooded through him and he turned off all his emotions, he had too. He’s never cared for the vampire that has dictated his life, he was at his master’s mercy. 

All he knew was that he was a blood slave to one of the most affluent men of Gotham. An elite vampire that had cherished him from the day he killed his father for a gambling debt. He remembered that clearly… one of the few memories that he held onto firmly. The image of his father’s neck being ripped apart by the savage beast that he’s called his master. 

Boy. 

~*~ 

“Hi.” 

He turned to Selina and frowned, she looked so pale, her voice far too breathy. “She took too much!” He growled as he immediately went to her and wrapped his arms around him. “I hate them.” 

She shrugged, leaning into him as he led her to the small bed. “I’m adaptable.” 

“Bullshit.” He hissed as he tucked her into bed and then grabbed a supplement from their small fridge. “Here.” 

She smiled at him. “Always my hero.” 

He snorted. “If that was true. We still wouldn’t be here.” 

“You have no idea how lucky we are here,” she sighed, taking a sip of her drink. “We have a suite all to ourselves… a bed to call our own, food, drinks, and a TV! Shit, this is the life. It’s so much fucking better than selling your blood on the street.” 

He winced slightly at that. In a way he was lucky, he’d have ended up on the streets or at one of those Blood Orphanages he’s heard about if his master hadn’t taken him in. “I know,” he whispered, not really wanting to think about her selling her blood on the street. They were safe here. 

He looked around what they had dubbed their suite. It reminded him of one of those fancy hotel rooms, except that their windows had bars…. but at least they were able to look out onto the vast estate and soak in the sunlight. There was three beds against the wall, a small sitting area with a TV that played only one channel, but at least it was something. And a small fridge that was filled with snacks and supplements that would enhance their blood. 

“Mistress bragged that they are having a very elite dinner guest this weekend.” Selina’s voice cut into his musings and he frowned. 

“Fuck.” 

“They may pick me,” she smirked, but they both knew without fail that the dinner guest would always dine on him. He had a rare blood type, B-. It was the negative Rh factor that was the most appealing to the vampire’s taste buds. The negative factor meant that the blood was at its purest form. And thus his blood was the most satisfying.

Selina’s blood type was O+ which was one of the most common blood types and if the guest could choose, they’d always choose him. The lady of the house preferred her blood over his, she claimed it reminded her of her childhood. 

The rarest blood type was AB- and vampires would pay big bucks for just a drop of the precious blood. His blood type was considered the next rarest and his master banked on it. Loved how the other vampires fawned over him. It made him sick. 

He snorted, shaking his head. “Right.” He fell back onto the bed with Selina and curled up with her. “Are you really okay?” 

“Yes,” she purred, resting her head on his chest and taking the comfort they could. They had become close since she arrived, he considered her a sister and perhaps he would have considered her something more if they weren’t so weak and sexually used almost daily. 

He sighed, closing his eyes. The master of the house preferred to feed from him and the lady of the house preferred to feed from Selina at least every other day. 

Before Selina arrived he had been so lonely, there had been two other blood slaves prior to her. Lilly had been the first one he had meet. She had shown him the way and taught him everything about being a blood slave and about the lives of vampires… she was like a mother to him and he missed her painfully. A few years ago a dinner guest had been overzealous and killed her. She had been with him the longest. Ian had only lasted a few weeks, he was younger and rebellious and he had tried to teach Ian the way, but it never really stuck.

~*~ 

The night of the dinner party there was a box left for him. Inside was a blue silk robe that he was to wear… this guest must be someone special to present him in just a robe. It meant that his blood wasn’t the only thing being offered. 

It was rare that his master would give his blessing for someone to fully engage in the blood lust with him. 

He quickly put on the robe, it felt luxurious against his skin. He ran his fingers over the silky fabric, feeling himself blush when Selina whistled and admired him. 

“Looking good, big boy.” She winked and leaned in, kissing his cheek. 

“Thanks, Selina.” He smiled and startled slightly when the door opened and his master was standing there. 

“Ah, my beautiful boy.” He grinned as he gestured him to follow him to the private dining area.

His heart was racing, he hated dinner parties, there was inherently a risk involved. He may not like his master, but he trusted him not to kill him. He took a deep breath and stepped into the dining room. His skin flushed once more at the intensity of the guest’s gaze on him. 

He was the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He was shocked at the sudden rush of arousal he felt… he’s never been attracted to a vampire before. But there was just something about him. He was tall with chiseled features, dark hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin… 

“Bruce,” his master began, cutting into his musings. “I hope you enjoy a taste of my boy.” 

Bruce. 

He inhaled sharply as he realized that this was Bruce Wayne, the Bruce Wayne. He’s heard so much about him and it just intensified his attraction to him. 

“Boy?” Bruce repeated, harshly. “What is his name?” 

He blinked, no one had ever asked his name before and once more he was just in awe of this man… this vampire. He was the first to treat him with more respect than just the blood slave that he was. 

“Can you speak?” Bruce suddenly asked him and he just blinked in reply. 

“Yes, sir.” He managed, glancing briefly at his master, waiting for him to intercede. 

“Your name?” 

He bit his lip briefly, feeling a tightness in his chest. “I don’t have-” 

“Don’t be ridiculous boy,” his master spat. “Blake.” 

Blake. His mind reeled and he was suddenly bombarded with memories he had forgotten. Robin. His name was Robin John Blake, but he preferred being called by his middle name. “John,” he smiled in relief at having ownership of his name once more. “John Blake.” 

Bruce smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, John.” He stepped closer and closed his eyes, inhaling John’s scent. “Leave us.” He stated and his master fled the room. 

John couldn’t help but chuckle… he’s never seen his master like this. 

“You smell delectable,” Bruce breathed against his skin and John shuddered in anticipation, wanting him to bite him. It shocked him, how much he wanted Bruce to take him, to feed from him. 

“Please,” he moaned as Bruce dragged his fangs against the juncture of his neck. John shuddered once more. 

Bruce pulled away and John almost whined at the loss of his presence… was this how it was supposed to be done? A vampire’s seduction? 

“I prefer a femoral feeding,” he stated as he ran his fingers down John’s side and tugged on the robe’s tie, revealing all of John to him. 

“Yes,” John nodded, wanting that too. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it would be the first time where John wanted it just as much. He quickly laid down on the cushioned leather table and parted his legs. 

“So beautiful,” Bruce admired, trailing his hand over his thighs before he leaned in and sank his fangs into him. 

“Oh, fuck.” John inhaled as a bolt of desire and surge of heat washed over him in waves. He’s never felt so wanted and needed and- “Fuck.” 

Bruce pulled back, licking his lips before he ran his tongue over the wound, healing it. “Thank you.” 

John was breathing harshly, his heart racing, and his cock hard and leaking. “That’s it?” He gasped, surprised that Bruce didn’t take what else was offered. 

Bruce smiled, it seemed more open and rare than the first one. It simply took John’s breath away. “Next time.” 

John nodded, simply in awe and before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed Bruce. Bruce returned the kiss with just a hint of a promise of more. And that’s what John wanted more than anything else. It fucking scared him. 

~*~ 

“That good?” Selina asked when he returned and he nodded numbly. 

“My name’s John. John Blake.” 

Selina raised a brow, “Well it’s nice to meet you Blake.” She winked. 

“Yeah, it is.” He grinned. 

“Shit, you’re a gonner… that good, huh? Who was it?” 

“Bruce Wayne.” 

“Damn, he’s a good looking. I’d do him.” She smirked. “Lucky you.” 

“Yeah,” John sighed happily… hoping tonight wouldn’t be the only night he’d see Wayne.


	4. ~Part One: Chapter Three~

~Three~

The darkness surrounded him, becoming one with him as he looked over the city. There was a fine mist that blanketed the landscape and made it appear almost docile. An illusion that soothed his soul. 

If he still had one. 

Bruce closed his eyes briefly as he caught the scent of fresh blood on the air. Female, late thirties, A-. He might have been tempted to taste her, but the blood was tainted with drugs. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of feeding and pushing away the blood lust that always lingered. Bruce transformed, becoming the Batman that the city feared and flew down the side of the building. He took out the perpetrator and saved the woman that had been cut when the man slashed her clothing. 

She looked horrified, but grateful for the help. “Thank you,” she managed as she tried to hold her ripped bodice together. 

“Go.” He urged and turned his attention to the man and tied him up for the police to handle later. 

He flew up and perched on the rooftop of the adjacent building. He listened for an hour more and then left for home… he needed to feed. 

~*~ 

“Master Bruce.” Alfred Pennyworth, his only trusted human servant, greeted him on his return. Alfred was more than just a butler though, he had been his caretaker for years. He held a close spot in Bruce’s heart. “The usual?” 

“Yes.” Bruce hesitantly replied. He was craving something more, his thoughts drifting back to the other evening and the taste of John’s blood on his tongue. 

He shook his head, pushing back his desire for more. Bruce couldn’t remember a time where he was so infatuated with a blood slave. No. John. His name was John Blake. 

John. 

Bruce licked his lips, even hungrier than he was before and he hated that he had to feed from another. 

Blood slaves were a necessary evil and most of the elite families had more than one. The Wayne’s had two. It was typical to have one per vampire in the family… the rarer the blood type, the more coveted the slave was. They were treated as help, rather than as the food that they were. However, some individuals treated them far worse. 

It made Bruce sick at the thought. The one thing that he kept from his parents was the belief that humans were their food and to be revered and cared for. At all costs, there should be a symbiotic relationship. It benefited them all and kept a peaceful household.

And suddenly he wondered if there was a way to bring John to their household… he’d treat John as something more than just a blood slave. 

“I’m hungry.” 

Bruce glanced over as his adopted son entered the room and gave him a curt nod. “Alfred is preparing our meal.” 

Richard hissed, exposing his fangs briefly. “I want to hunt.” 

“Richard.” He warned, they had discussed this many times before… or rather they had argued about it. 

“Dick,” Richard insisted and then sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. “I miss hunting.” 

“I know,” Bruce stated. “But there are risks involved with hunting.”

“I’ll be careful, we were always careful,” he argued. 

Bruce knew that they had been, but he also knew that it had drawn attention to the circus. 

Bruce had been in attendance that night. He wanted to go after the hunters, but his hands were tied and he had to play his part. 

Fortunately, the hunters had left Richard to fend for himself. Bruce knew that the boy was a young vampire… he could sense it and thus followed him, watched him from afar. But most hunters never considered that a child could be a vampire. That vampires could be born as well as being turned. It was rare, but old ancient bloodlines could produce offspring. 

Bruce was one of those children, he was born and raised as a vampire. His parents were hunted down and Bruce was also left to fend for himself… the hunters didn’t even attempt to attack him as they staked his parents in front of him. Bruce had been so shocked that he had frozen and he vowed never to let that happen again.

“I’ll arrange something for this weekend,” he stated, knowing that his son needed this. He came from a long line of vampire hunters and he needed to hunt. 

He reluctantly nodded. “I’d like that.” 

Bruce knew Richard didn’t prefer the staged hunting, but at least Bruce could control it and knew that there would be no consequences. 

Alfred brought in two goblets of fresh blood, it was still warm and Bruce drank it down to quench his thirst. 

Richard frowned, but drank his as well. “When do I get my own blood slave?” He suddenly asked and Bruce pursed his lips briefly in thought. 

“I don’t see the need.” 

He scoffed, bristling. “I’m of age now, I want to sink my fangs into willing flesh and not drink my blood like this. I want to hunt and feed.” 

Bruce raised a brow, really looking at his son. He had grown so much over the years and Bruce never once considered what he might be going through at this age. The blood lust must be simmering in his veins and he needed more. “Oh.” 

Bruce didn’t want to even consider it, but Bruce was just thinking the same in the aspect of bringing John into the household. When he was Richard’s age he hunted and lusted with… his heart squeezed tight as he recalled his first love, his first partner in all things. Michael. They had gone to school together, they hunted and fed together. 

Then they had a falling out, Michael had the need to kill, he thirst for it, and Bruce didn’t feel the same. They had argued about it and then one day Michael just left. 

Bruce had never heard from him again, but since they shared each other’s blood… Bruce was still linked to him, he could still sense Michael out there. 

“Bruce.” 

Bruce shook his head. “I’ll think about it.” 

He huffed. “I want to choose him.” 

Bruce nodded, “I’ll look into it.” 

“Someone my age?” He questioned looking hopeful and Bruce knew that there were Blood Orphanage’s that would suit their need, even if he didn’t condone them. They were a necessary evil, it prevented hunters from blindly hunting the streets and causing more harm than good. 

Bruce nodded once more. 

A smile lit up Richard’s face and Bruce knew that he’d have to do this for his son. “Thank you!” 

~*~ 

“Is it doable?” He questioned Alfred who simply nodded. 

“Of course, Master Bruce. All blood slaves have a price as long as you’re willing to pay.”

“I’ll pay anything,” Bruce stated, surprising even himself. It had been almost a week now and he still couldn’t get John out of his mind. 

Alfred raised a brow, seemingly intrigued. “Very well, sir. And what do you want me to do with the current blood slaves in your possession?” 

Bruce frowned, wishing he hadn’t phrased it as such. He hated that he was bargaining with their lives. “They’re free to go, give them each some money for their services… I don’t want to send them back out to live on the streets.” 

“Very good, sir. I’ll arrange everything.” He smiled. “And for Master Richard? He’s been asking for one of his own. He is the age when you chose your own as well.” 

Bruce sighed, rubbing his brow. He knew that as well. “Let’s get John settled and then we’ll proceed on with that task later.” 

Alfred smiled and nodded his head, leaving him to his work. 

Bruce couldn’t help but lick his lips at the thought that tonight John would be his. He had no doubt that his price would be accepted. Daggett was predictable in that regard. Everything had a price. And it was one time that he was glad that blood slaves could be bought and sold… he needed John.


	5. ~Part One: Chapter Four~

~Four~

Dick could hear a foreign heartbeat. Human. The human was afraid. No human in their possession was afraid. They all knew that neither Bruce nor Dick ever drank from them directly. It was unnatural how Bruce did things, Dick thought. Safer maybe, but still it felt wrong to Dick. 

He itched under his skin. He needed to hunt, he had dreams about the Magician. Dreams in which the Magician was seducing him, sometimes Bruce was there too, and sometimes Bruce was the Magician. It fucked with Dick. He knew that it was normal to feel that way at his age, but still. Bruce raised him, was a father figure, was family. His cock shouldn’t be featured in Dick’s wet dreams. 

He closed his laptop and the porn site he was just starting to enjoy with it and went downstairs. Bruce was at the office, but Alfred was there and the new human. They were talking, Dick could listen in if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He just looked at the human from the top of the stairs. He wasn’t more than a boy. Thin, too thin, pale, too pale. Someone didn’t take very good care of him. Had taken too much, too often. He sniffed. “Oh,” Dick said and the boy’s eyes snapped to him. He smelled delicious. There must be some small wound on him, otherwise Dick wouldn’t have been able to smell it. But then most slaves had small untended wounds. 

“Master Dick,” Alfred said and Dick nodded, coming closer, stalking, really until he was standing in front of Alfred and the human. 

“Is he for me?” Dick asked. “He smells delicious.”

“I’m afraid not,” Alfred said. 

Dick pouted. “Bruce got him for himself?”

Alfred sighed. “I don’t know why Master Bruce wanted Mister Blake.”

Dick snorted. “Because he smells fucking amazing and it gets Bruce hard like it’s nobody’s business.”

“Master Dick!” Alfred said. 

Dick shrugged. He looked at Blake, reached out and Blake flinched. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said gently. 

Blake took a breath. “I’m sorry, Master-” he looked lost for words. 

“Dick is fine, only Alfred insists on proper manners,” he grinned. “Food?” 

“Food?” Blake asked, confused. 

“Yes, you know, you eat it?”

“I know what food is,” Blake said, bristling and then casting his eyes back to the floor. “My apologies.”

Dick shared a look with Alfred. “Let’s make the boy something to eat.” 

“Very well,” Alfred said just as Blake said, “John, my name is John.” With an emphasis that was kinda scary. “And I’m no boy.” 

“Aren’t you?” Dick asked. 

“His papers say he’s twenty,” Alfred supplied and then told John to follow him. 

Dick had nothing better to do and followed too. 

Back at the circus he always liked to watch the human performers cook and eat. He loved the smell too. Spices and sugar, meat, the fresh crisp smell of vegetables. 

While Alfred was busy making soup au gratin, Dick got out the cake from the fridge. It was a Swiss roll. He put it on the table. 

“Coffee with that?” Dick asked. 

John blinked at him. “Excuse me?” 

“You aren’t…slow, are you?” 

“No!” John said and then gentler, “No, I’m sorry.”

“Do you want coffee with your cake?” 

“Master Dick…” Alfred said long suffering. 

Dick grinned at him. “Look at him, he’s starving. None of ours ever looked that way and none of ours ever smelled that fucking delicious. He needs to fatten up. Cake is good for that.”

“Yes,” John said into the silence. “I’d like coffee with the cake.” 

Dick jumped up and went to the coffee maker. “Come here, John. You need to learn how it works, I won’t always be here to make you coffee.” 

John got up and stood close to Dick. His smell was intoxicating. Dick wanted to lick him. Suck his cock and feed on him while listening to John’s moans of pleasure. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.   
John’s intake of breath was harsh in his ears. 

“Master Dick, I think Mister Blake can figure out the coffee maker,” Alfred said smoothly. 

John stepped back. Dick fled to the other side of the big table. “Yeah. I think he’s smart enough for it.” 

John made coffee and then sat down with it. He didn’t touch the cake. 

“Oh,” Dick said, getting up and grabbing a plate, knife, and fork. “Here,” he slid it over to John. “You need to eat. This au gratin takes forever.” 

“The soup will be done in half an hour,” Alfred said. 

John looked at the cake like he hadn’t seen one in a while. And what did Dick know? Maybe his former master didn’t like his blood too sweet? Maybe John had been on a diet.

“It’s always here, the food,” Dick said. “In the fridge. You can get whatever you want, whenever you want it.” 

John nodded and took a slice of the Swiss roll. 

It was indecent how he moaned softly at the first bite. Dick got a bit hard listening to it. John finished his slice in a matter of moments and then drank his coffee in silence. 

“So…” Dick said and John looked up. “Where are you from, John Blake?”

“My former Master was Mister Daggett,” John answered.

“Hmm…never liked him much. He’s such a snob,” Dick said. “Makes you wonder what Bruce promised him for you, doesn’t it? What with you being such a rare little B-.”

“I-” John said and then just bit his lip. 

“Alfred, are we going to be homeless soon, just because Bruce wanted to taste John again so badly?”

“I don’t believe so, there are always the houses in Europe, the dojo in Japan and the properties in Chicago and New York.”

Dick laughed and John stared at him. “I’ll be in the media room,” Dick said. “Come join me when you’re done eating.” 

John nodded. 

~+~

Dick was tempted to watch more porn and get himself off before John was done eating, but he also kinda liked the way he was half hard and aroused. How it was simmering in his veins and how much better it would be if he waited a bit longer. 

John joined him in the media room roughly an hour later. Dick was reading a sci-fi novel on his kindle, lounging on one of the soft couches. 

He waited for John to sit, but he just stood in the door to the room. “Come here, sit down. You wanna watch a movie? Or something?” 

John entered, looking around. There was a big ass TV on the wall, a few gaming consoles and a computer. 

“No, thank you,” John said. He was staring at Dick again. 

“Hmm… never seen a vampire like me, have you?” Dick asked, catching on. 

“No,” John said. “How old are you?” 

“Fourteen,” Dick replied, getting up from the couch and closer to John. When they were inches apart he looked up into John’s face. 

“But- how old are you really?” John asked. 

Dick licked his lips. He couldn’t help himself. “Fourteen,” Dick answered. 

“You can’t be – who would turn a kid?!”

“I’m not turned,” Dick said, he reached out slowly and John didn’t stop him. Dick’s fingers settled gently on John’s hip. “With the words of the great Lady Gaga: Born this way.” 

John laughed. It sounded startled. Like he too, just couldn’t help himself. 

Dick let his fingers slip under John’s t-shirt. He was too thin. They really needed to fatten him up. But Dick knew that Alfred would see to it. John inhaled sharply. 

“I want to taste you, John,” Dick said. His voice took on that seductive tone that all vampires developed around the age of fourteen. He pulled at John gently, leading him to the soft couch, straddling him. 

When John looked up at him, he looked uncertain. 

“Just a sip, I promise. You will like it,” Dick said. 

“I don’t-” John said and then cut himself off, like he remembered something. His pulse sped up.

Dick knew what he was thinking about and got harder himself thinking about it too. “Bruce is very good at this game,” Dick whispered into John’s ear. He has watched Bruce seduce and feed on those rare occasions he did directly from a human. It was fucking beautiful. 

He licked John’s neck and John shivered. He let his fangs graze the skin (like he’s seen Bruce do) and John clutched his hips. Dick rocked into him. John moaned. 

“Yeah?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah,” John answered. Dick rocked into him harder and John met his thrusts. He let his hands slide over Dick’s sides, his back and then one hand settled on Dick’s face. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

The words made Dick’s cock jump and John moaned at the feel of it against his own trapped erection.   
John kissed him then and Dick moaned, because never had anything felt so good. John rocked harder against him as Dick broke the kiss to suck on John’s neck and when he felt his climax he bit John, sucked his delicious blood and heard John moan loudly in pleasure, could feel John come with a shudder. Could smell John’s sweat and blood and semen. He tore his mouth away from John’s neck, looking at him fondly before he licked a stripe over his wound and healed it. 

Dick licked his lips clean and kissed John again. “Thank you.” 

John laughed a bit hysterically. “Shit,” he said. “That was your first time, wasn’t it?” 

Dick frowned. “Was it bad?” 

“No,” John said, with a soft smile. Dick liked that smile. “No, it was perfect…was fucking perfect. You are a natural.”

“You don’t sound happy about it,” Dick said. 

“You’re fourteen and can already reduce grown men to willing slaves that would worship at your feet if you tell them to.” 

“I didn’t tell you to, you could’ve said no,” Dick said, pulling away from John. The mess in his pants was cooling uncomfortably. He needed a shower. John too. But his body was sated for once. He felt good, even if John was about to ruin his afterglow. 

John blinked. “What?” 

“You could’ve said no and I would’ve backed off,” Dick said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You would?”

“Yeah,” Dick answered. “It’s the decent thing to do. My Dad told me that.” 

“But, I’m a blood slave. Your blood slave. Hence your property. You can do with me whatever you want and-” 

Dick got up. “I need a shower,” he said.

John grabbed his hand and Dick allowed it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Imply I raped you?” Dick cut him off. 

John winced. “You didn’t. I liked it. I wanted it.”

“But you thought you had to, you thought it was required to stay here, to keep you safe,” Dick said. 

“Yes,” John said. “But I liked it. I enjoyed it. You made me feel good.” 

“You made me feel good too, John.” He looked at John, who looked a bit lost. “You need a shower. I need a shower, but you have to keep in mind that this household works differently. You can say no. You should say no, if you don’t want to be fed from directly, or indulge in the blood lust.” 

John let go of his hand. “Thank you, Dick.”

“For what?” Dick asked. 

“For telling me all this before Master Wayne comes home,” John replied. 

“Yeah…if he asks? Tell him Alfred gave you the consent speech, okay?” 

John laughed. “Okay.” 

“You know where your room is?” Dick asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, see you later then,” Dick replied and went upstairs to shower. 

~+~

“You seem unusually energetic and non-sulky,” Bruce commented as he came home. 

Dick was. Since he drank John's blood and got off at the same time he felt great, even the need to hunt was only a murmur under his skin and not making him crazy. “Yep,” Dick said. 

“I'm glad,” Bruce replied. “Did John settle in alright?”

“Would say so,” Dick answered. “Could have told me you got another blood slave. A little warning would’ve been nice. Thought he was for me. We're roughly the same age.” 

“Hardly,” Bruce said. “John is twenty.” 

“That's only six years, Bruce. That's nothing, in four years there will hardly be a gap. I'm not the kid you took in anymore.” 

Bruce looked at him then. “No, you are not. You aren't complaining that you’re hungry for once.” He smiled and Dick smiled back. 

“Already ate, that's why.” 

“You always wait for me.”

“I couldn’t resist, John smells so good. I had to taste him,” Dick said and went back to his book. 

“You drank from John?” Bruce asked, something dark in his voice made Dick look up at him. 

“Yeah? Don't worry, I didn't take too much and he enjoyed it too.”

“Enjoyed it?” 

Dick frowned. “Yes, the blood-lust, I mean...”

“You had sex with John?” 

“Frontage to be precise,” John said from the door. He was freshly showered and looked really nice in the new clothes Alfred got for him. Dick had registered his heartbeat a few minutes ago, but his mind let it slide because he knew that John wasn't a threat. 

Bruce seemed surprised to see John there. But then Bruce had been too focused on Dick. “I didn't allow you to drink from John or have sex with him!” Bruce said harshly. 

Dick jumped up from the couch. He could sense that Bruce was angry about it, he just didn't know why. “He is our new blood slave! We feed from him.” 

“I feed from him,” Bruce said. 

Dick snapped his mouth shut and glared until he could speak again. “So, how did you imagine this to work? You will make Alfred bled him and only serve you John's blood?” 

Bruce looked taken aback. “I will feed from him.” 

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, he looked at Bruce and then at John. “Is that so? Did you ask John how he prefers to give his blood?”

Bruce looked at John then. 

“No, he didn't. Didn't have a chance yet,” John answered the question. 

“John,” Bruce said. 

“You can do it now,” Dick said. “Because consent is a thing in this household, Bruce.” 

Bruce closed his eyes like he was in pain. “Did you ask John before you took his blood?” He asked sharply after a short pregnant silence. 

Dick bit his lip. 

“He did,” John said. “I wanted it.” 

“John, you don't have to lie for me,” Dick said. 

John smiled. “I'm not. You asked. You said and I quote: 'Yeah?' and I said-”

Dick smiled. “Yeah.”

“Consent was given,” John said. Dick was sure he had been thinking about it while showering and settling into his room. Replaying the whole thing in his head. Dick couldn’t blame him. He was doing it too and he would keep doing it, because it was hot. 

“Is that why you're so unsulky?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes,” Dick said. “Feeding and getting off took the need away to hunt and kill.” 

Bruce nodded. “I forbid you to seduce John, or feed from him directly.” 

“You've got to be kidding me!” Dick said sharply. This was stupid. He felt good for the first time in weeks and Bruce was taking it away. 

“It's dangerous in your state-”

“Bullshit! I managed just fine. You're jealous and don't want to share!” 

“Master Wayne-” John tried, but Bruce cut him off sharply. 

“Leave us!” 

John stood in the doorway for a second and then left. His face an impassive mask. But Dick could smell the anger on him. It was faint like all emotion-scents, but Dick had been concentrating on John's reaction. 

“You just fucked up,” Dick said. 

“Dick-”

“Not only with me, but with John too. What did you give Daggett for him anyway? Must have been half a fortune. That man is greedy and John isn't only tasty but also young and very beautiful.”

“How I spend my money is none of your business, Richard.” 

“It's Dick!” Dick exploded. “I told you to call me Dick. Are you even listening to me? Don't you fucking care?!” 

“Dick-” 

“Or are you only listening when it suits you? Or when I'm yelling?” 

“I'm listening now.” Bruce said, calmly. It only made Dick angrier. 

“Too late. If you had gotten me my own – companion I maybe wouldn’t have had the urge to seduce John.”

“You did seduce him,” Bruce said. 

“Fuck you, Bruce!” Dick yelled, because he just couldn’t deal with this anymore. He needed to not be here. He needed to run and maybe hunt – the city was good for that.

“Language,” Bruce said. 

Dick wondered if Bruce was riling him up on purpose, to show him what a child he still was. He took a breath. “I'm going out. Don't wait up for me.” 

“You're not going anywhere, we aren't done.” 

“Do try and stop me,” Dick hissed, showing his fangs. He knew that Bruce could take him, but he also knew that they would both get hurt in the process and he banked on the fact that Bruce didn't actually want to hurt him, because he loved Dick. Dick knew that too. 

Bruce stepped aside. It was as good as permission for Dick to leave and do what he pleased. Dick nodded and left the room. 

John was sitting on the stairs. Dick wondered if he had heard everything. 

“Please don't hurt anyone,” John said as Dick walked by. 

Dick stopped and looked at him. “I won't. I was raised better than that. I won't hurt anyone who doesn't try to hurt me,” he said. Because deep down he still hated all Hunters, even if he didn't hate all humans anymore. 

John nodded. “I guess that's only fair.” He got up and walked in the direction of his room. 

Dick felt a bit bad for leaving John with an angry Bruce, but Alfred was still here. The voice of reason. With any luck, Bruce would be sulking now anyway. With a bit more luck, he would think about this whole mess and get Dick his own companion. 

One could only hope, Dick thought as he closed the front door and started running towards the city.


	6. ~Part One: Chapter Five~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed, we have been updating twice a week! The goal is to post a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday...and so far so good!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter! <3

~Five~

John retreated upstairs and headed to his room. But he paused, watching as the young vampire ran off from one of the windows overlooking the front lawn. He had heard that vampires could be born, but that it was rare. Vampire births were traumatic and often lead to the mother’s death. The baby, taking the life of their mother in a frantic feeding frenzy… so to see that Dick was born a vampire was indeed a shock. 

But, then again, everything about this day had been a shock to his system. It had been a whirlwind of events, he felt almost numb. 

He had been sold to Master Wayne… he shuddered slightly at the memory of the blood lust. It was still one of the most erotic moments of his life so far. And he wasn’t sure if he should be happy or pissed that this vampire bought him and stole him from the life he’s known for so many years. He didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to Selina. His heart ached that he had to leave her behind, she was the only “family” he really had.

He’s only been at the manor for a day and it was already so different than his life with the Daggetts. He had free reign over the manor and the grounds, his own room that wasn’t locked or barred, fancy new clothes, and all the amenities he’s never had before… or ever dreamed was a possibility as a blood slave. 

John returned to the entrance and stared at the door for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality he knew it was merely moments. Then he made a run for it too. He made it to the gates of the manor when he suddenly felt his new master’s presence behind him and John turned to him. 

Wayne hovered above him, looking dark and threatening and John froze. Wayne dropped down beside him with catlike grace, his gaze locking onto his own in an almost predatory manner.

“John.” 

John shuddered and just stared back at him, unable to move. “Master Wayne.” 

He grimaced slightly at the name, “Only Alfred addresses me as such. Please, call me Bruce.” 

“Bruce,” he stated, unsure of his own voice, this was all so foreign to him.

Bruce studied him and then looked beyond the gates. “Do you really wish to leave?” 

“Yes.” John answered without hesitation, it’s what he’s always wanted. His freedom. 

“Then go,” Wayne replied as he turned away from him and John just gaped at him. 

John hesitated, “Is this some sort of test?” 

Wayne stopped, glancing back at him. “Blood slaves are a necessary evil. I don’t condone the practice, but it is something I must do to survive and provide for my family. We had two before you, they were free to come and go, given the same luxuries as you have been given. In exchange they gave us a fresh supply of blood.” He paused. “I usually refrain from feeding, the blood lust is a heady feeling, but it’s foolish.” 

“Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me,” John snapped. “You bought me, took me away from-”

“The life of a slave!” He hissed, turning fully to him. “Daggett had you locked up and offered you to every elite vampire he wished. Is that the life you’d prefer?” 

“Yes, no.” John growled, dragging his fingers through his hair. “You’re like a walking contradiction. You claim I’m free and yet you forbade Dick from feeding from me. What if that’s what I want?” 

There was a flash of jealousy in his eyes and then there was a sudden rush of passion that John could feel between them. And in all honestly, John wanted to be taken and claimed by Bruce. It was foolish to have such feelings for a vampire… but it wasn’t unheard of. And what was worse, was that John didn’t know if these feelings were true or if it was just part of the blood lust.

“Why did you buy me?” John suddenly asked, not waiting for a reply to his previous question. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Bruce whispered. “I kept thinking of that night, how I wanted more than anything to be with you. You were more than eager, but it was against your will. You were bound by Daggett’s control and unable to give your consent.”

John frowned, Dick’s words echoing in his ear from earlier. “Alfred told me.” 

Bruce nodded. “If you need to go, go.” 

John’s heart raced at the thought and he needed to do this, he needed to try. To see. 

Bruce grabbed John’s wrist, his touch was cool and compelling and suddenly John didn’t want to go. “If you find yourself in trouble or that you wish to return, just call out to me and I’ll come to you.” 

John raised a brow. “How’s that even possible?”

“I’m linked to you. Whomever has fed from you can feel you, if they wish. The more recent the feeding, the easier it is for me to find you… wherever you may be.”

John blinked and Bruce was no longer beside him. “Shit.” John glanced back at the manor and before he could think twice about it, he walked past the gates and into the unknown. 

~*~

A few hours later, John was exhausted and he had no fucking idea where he was. He finally managed to make it to the outskirts of Gotham….he hadn’t realized that the manor was so far outside the city limits.

He really didn’t think this through.

John wanted this so bad, but now that he was free, he wanted more than anything to go back to the safety of the manor. He had nowhere to go, he felt vulnerable, alone. 

“You smell good, boy.”

John startled at the voice and turned to see a man stalking him from the shadows. But the way he moved and looked at him, John knew that he was a vampire.

“Real good.” 

“Just fucking great.” He muttered and ran down the street, cursing when he found it was a dead end. 

“You think you can run from me, boy?” The vampire was suddenly hovering over him and it grabbed at him. John fought him with everything he had, he landed a kick to his abdomen and was able to dart away from him and he headed back the way he came. 

“Son, are you okay?” A voice questioned and John wildly turned to the voice, his eyes widening slightly when he saw a glint of a badge under the man’s overcoat. He was a police officer of some sort and John prayed to anyone that would listen that he’d be able to help John, even if he was just a blood slave. 

“A vampire,” John gasped and the officer’s brow creased. 

“Are you bound to him?” 

“No.” John replied as the vampire hovered nearby. “Wayne.”

The vampire stiffened at the mention of Wayne’s name and he fled before the officer could do anything. John breathed a sigh of relief, feeling more drained then before… this wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“Wayne?” The officer questioned and John nodded. “You’re very far from home.” 

“I know,” John sighed. “I just thought-” his voice trailed off, he really didn’t know anymore. 

“It’s not safe for you here,” he stated. “Do you need assistance?” 

John wanted to say yes, but he was determined to try this on his own. “I’m fine.” 

The officer raised a brow in disbelief and shook his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” 

John nodded and glanced down at the card. It read, Commissioner Jim Gordon. John smiled, it felt good to have an ally. “Thanks.” 

John pocketed the card and walked down the street, wondering what the rest of the night would bring… he had to see for himself.


	7. ~Part One: Chapter Six~

~Six~

“I wouldn’t call that smooth,” a voice said and Jason whirled around, knife in hand and ready to stab whoever was daring to startle him. 

It was a man, maybe five years older than Jason. Didn’t look like a vampire, didn’t sound like a vampire. Jason didn’t lower the knife. 

“Smooth wasn’t my primary concern.” 

“What was your primary concern then?” The man asked. 

“The money,” Jason replied. He didn’t have the feeling this guy wanted to rob him or kill him. 

“And killing the victim?” 

“He was a vamp,” Jason spat. 

The guy grinned. “I know. Been stalking him for a while. So?”

Jason shrugged. “Call it a bonus.”

The guy came a few steps closer and held out his hand. “Ian Crawford. Vampire Hunter.”

Jason took it gingerly. “Jason Todd. No fancy title.”

“Yet,” Ian said. He let go of Jason’s hand. “Looking for a place to stay?” 

Jason considered, he could probably make it on his own. He had so far, but safety came in numbers – in Gotham more than in other big cities these days. “Looking for a job.”

Ian looked him up and down. “I’m sure we can find something for a crafty young man like you with such a burning passion.” 

Jason nodded. “Lead the way then.” 

Ian took off his jacket and handed it to Jason. “To cover the blood on your shirt.”

“Thanks.” Jason took the jacket and put it on. He stored the knife too. He had to try and trust someone, and Ian really seemed like a decent guy. 

~+~

They were a group of four. The Medic, Ian, Cookie the girl, and Kami an Indian guy who was apparently good with all kinds of weapons. 

They lived in the suburbs, sharing a house. It all looked very normal, before Jason saw the hidden room in the basement. 

“Come on then, Jason,” the Medic said, he was an Asian guy, friendly looking. “I need to test your blood.”

Jason shrugged. It wasn’t like he didn’t know the drill. Blood tests had been done roughly every six months at the Blood Orphanage. He sat down and rolled up his sleeve. 

“Not your first time is it?” Ian asked.

“No,” Jason replied. 

“There, all done,” The Medic said and pressed a cotton pad against the wound. “Hold it until it stops bleeding. 

“Sure.” 

“Hungry?” Ian asked. “Kami is making dinner.” 

“I could eat,” Jason replied and followed Ian upstairs into the kitchen. It smelled really good and Jason said so.

“Secret family recipe,” Kami replied. 

“Right,” Cookie said, putting a mug of hot tea in front of Jason. 

Jason sniffed at it. It smelled a bit spicy. He looked at her. 

“Not gonna poison you. It’s cinnamon and vervain. For some reason vamps can’t stand it. They tend to keep away. Not all, mind you, but most are affected.” 

“How did you find that one out?” Jason asked and sipped his tea. It wasn’t too bad. He thought he could get used to it. 

“There is lots of lore, most of it is rubbish of course. No vampire fears the cross or any other ‘holy’ relict. They can walk around in sunlight.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jason said. 

Cookie smiled wryly. “Most plants don’t keep them away. Forget the garlic.”

“I know,” Jason said. He had seen the vamps in the kitchen when he had kitchen duty. Garlic was used like any other ingredient. 

“We tried the stuff that sounded promising,” Cookie said. “Kami’s ancestors were Vampire Hunters too. He found a book.”

“Of course I thought it was all rubbish,” Kami said. “Until I came to Gotham. Then shit got bloody real.” He had a British accent, Jason thought. He liked it. 

“Could have left,” Jason said, finishing his tea. 

“Could have, but instead I’m fighting the good fight.” 

“Did you steal the vamp’s money to leave town?” Ian asked, looking at Jason. 

The idea had crossed his mind, yeah. “Was thinking about it, but then I thought maybe I could take a few of them out before they put me down.” 

“Not very forward thinking,” Ian said. 

Jason shrugged. “I have no clue what I’m doing, but I figured maybe…” he didn’t finish the sentence.  
Ian nodded like he knew anyway. Every one of them had surely good reason for staying in Gotham knowing what they knew. To fight, to hunt vampires. 

“You’re cute,” Cookie said. “Fourteen?” 

“Yeah,” Jason replied, grimacing as he remembered La Mar’s excitement about the bids coming in fast and high for the pleasure of taking him on his fourteenth birthday. 

“We can use a pretty young face,” she said. “Ian is getting to old for it.” 

“Hold your tongue, woman. I’m still striking.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You want me to be bait?” Jason clarified. 

“Yes,” Ian said. “Don’t worry we will train you. You won’t be helpless.”

“I’m not helpless,” Jason said hotly. He killed a vampire just tonight. 

“You killed him while he was feeding. Feeding is distracting, they’re easier to kill then, but don’t think it’s going to be like this every time. The one you let feed on you was young. He didn’t think you would attack him. He underestimated you. Most of them won’t. You have to be ready, to be prepared. Things can always go south.” 

“Way to sell this whole thing to him,” Kami said. “Go get the Medic, dinner is ready in five.” 

Ian got up and left Jason with the other two. 

“So,” Cookie said. “The shelter or the Blood Orphanage?” 

“Orphanage,” Jason said. 

“How long?” 

“Forever,” Jason replied. “Was born in a shelter. Was sold when I was five, I think.”

“Shit,” Cookie said with feeling. “Bastards.” 

“Yeah,” Jason replied. 

“They sure as hell are very pissed you escaped, Jason,” the Medic said, entering the kitchen with Ian. 

“Let me guess? Rare blood type?” Jason asked. 

“The fucking rarest,” the Medic answered. 

“Wait? Jay here is AB-?” Cookie asked. 

“Yes,” the Medic said. “He’s worth a fortune.”

“To vampires at least,” Jason replied. It suddenly made sense how he was treated at the Orphanage. Why the rabbit lady had looked so triumphant when she had taken him home the night of his fourteenth birthday.

“You’ll be great bait,” Ian said, clapping his shoulder. 

“Can’t wait,” Jason replied and Ian laughed. 

“You’ll have to, first dinner,” Kami said, handing out plates. 

After dinner, Jason was shown to a room. It was furnished sparsely: a bed, a desk, a closet, nightstand, and bookshelf. It had all kinds of fiction on it. All the kids in the Orphanage were taught to read. It wouldn’t do for a blood slave to not be able to read their masters’ instructions. They never read for pleasure. The Orphanage hadn’t had any books except for schoolbooks. 

“We’ll get you a few clothes tomorrow. There’s a pretty decent second hand shop. Lee will take you.” 

“Thanks,” Jason said. 

“Don’t mention it. You can’t walk around looking like you’re homeless Jason. Not in this town.” 

“I know.” 

“You should take a shower, bathroom is at the end of the hall. Towels and shit, I’ll leave outside the door. Cool?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

“See you tomorrow at breakfast.” 

“Okay,” Jason said. 

Ian closed the door and Jason was alone. He was alone in his own room for the first time ever. He didn’t know what to do with himself. So he just stood there and breathed for a while and then he got a grip and went to take that shower. 

~+~

Training started two hours after breakfast. Ian told him that the next day they would start with a morning run before breakfast. A lot of people in the suburbs were running to keep in shape. He and Cookie would team up for it. 

Then breakfast. Weapon training after, vampire studies after dinner. Martial arts in the evening. Lunch somewhere in between. Everyone grabbed something from the fridge when they had time. Cookie and Ian had part time jobs too, while Kami went to the university between hunting vampires. 

“And when you’re done, we can watch a movie,” Ian grinned. 

“When I’m done, I’m gonna shower and fall into bed and sleep,” Jason replied. He had made it on the streets for a few weeks, true, but he was out of shape. Running wasn’t required in the Orphanage. They had to be healthy and pretty, not fit. A lot of the smaller boys were slightly overweight, because vampires liked the softness of their bodies when they fed. 

“Routine will come soon enough,” Ian said. 

“Ah, we need disguises, because a blood type so rare…if he’s recognized, we’re screwed,” Cookie said from the punching bag. She was fit, fast, and agile. Pretty too. 

“Can you pull off a dress?” Ian asked. 

“Are you kidding?” Jason asked, going straight for the face. 

Ian sidestepped him smoothly, kicked him in the ribs for his trouble. It wasn’t hard, but drove the point home. 

“We all used to be bait at one point, well, except for Lee,” Ian said. “There is no shame in it.” 

“They are fast, strong, smart. Perfect predators. It’s hard to kill them, hard to catch them unaware. But they get sloppy sometimes, because they think they’re superior, because they think this city is theirs,” Cookie said and punched hard. “It’s not theirs. It’s ours. They have no right to grab kids from the streets and use them as their buffet. They have no right to assume they are ready for sex just because they’re fourteen. They have no fucking right to enslave humans and use them as they see fit!” She punched the bag hard a few times and then stepped aside. Took a deep breath. Jason was sure something horrible happened to her too. Or maybe someone she loved. Suddenly he thought about Rob. Rob who was twelve, who was also pretty. 

“I’m gonna go for a run,” she said after a few moments of tense silence. 

“I’m sure Kami will love to go with you,” Ian replied. It wasn’t a suggestion, Jason realized. 

She nodded and left the basement. 

Jason took a sip of his water. “Again?” 

“Yeah,” Ian said. 

~+~

The first time Jason put on a dress and a wig, he felt pretty ridiculous, but he had to admit that he looked the part. 

He and Cookie played at being friends or sometimes sisters, who had a fight and then when Cookie left Jason would sit down on a bench or lean against a door in a dark alley and cut himself or bite his lip to lure a vamp in. His blood worked like a fucking charm. 

They didn’t turn to ashes. But Jason had known that. 

They always had to get rid of the bodies. Lye did the trick just fine. Faster than with human bodies too. Jason didn’t ask how they knew. 

By the second month, Jason was with the Hunters, they had killed four vampires. All of them low profile. The Hunters kept mostly to the outskirts of the city. Sometimes they ambushed confirmed vampires when they were on lone streets. Made them look like accidents. They were good at it. Jason was impressed. 

“Ian has been doing this since he ran away from a fancy household,” Lee said, bandaging Jason’s arm. A close call, but Cookie got that vamp with a nice stake in the end anyway. Jason could live with a scar when it got rid of one more blood-sucker. 

“He was a blood slave?” Jason asked. 

“He was. Couldn’t fit in. Never told us how he got away. Probably wasn’t pretty.” 

“If it was anything like my escape, no,” Jason replied. 

Lee gave him a look, but didn’t ask about it. “There, as good as new.”

Jason snorted. “So how did you get this gig?” 

Lee leaned back in the arm chair and looked at the ceiling. “I had a practice once, Ian just banged on my door one night, pretty messed up. Told me nothing of course. But I’ve heard rumors by then. You do as a doctor.” 

“And you decided to help?”

“At first I only took care of Ian and his Hunter friends. Then my practice was closed without any good reason, so I figured…”

“Vamps.”

“Or humans who worked with them, who can say in this city?” Lee replied. “Was nearly killed one night soon after. Ian saved me. Knew I would be in trouble when they closed the practice.”

“And then you moved in with him.”

“This,” Lee said, smiling, “Is actually my house.” 

“Ah, you’re taking in strays.” 

“I do,” Lee said. 

Jason had the feeling there was more to the whole thing, but he didn’t want to pry. He was new and it was only normal that they didn’t trust him with everything. In a city that was secretly ruled by vampires you had to be careful. 

~+~

“Something is stalking the playground in the park,” Ian said, over breakfast. Kami made fantastic cinnamon buns. 

“Something?” Jason asked. 

“Could be a vampire, could be a wannabe,” Ian replied. 

“So, just checking it out then?” Jason wanted to know, helping himself to another bun. 

“There is no ‘just checking out’, Jason. You have to be prepared to take the vamp down, if it is a vamp.” 

“What if it’s just a creep?” Jason asked. 

“Take him down too,” Cookie said, pouring them all the cinnamon and vervain tea. 

Jason got used it. “We hunt humans now as well?”

“Creeps,” Cookie replied. “Hanging out on a playground.” 

“After dark. There usually aren’t any kids there after dark,” Kami cut in. 

“But stupid teenagers are,” Cookie replied. “I say take him down.” 

“No killing,” Lee said. 

Ian sighed. “You go with Kami,” he said. 

“Hey!” Cookie said. “I thought Jay and I will handle it.”

“You’re too close to this. If it’s a vamp, fine, I don’t care. But if it’s a human? Don’t need that on my hands.” 

She huffed, grabbed another bun. “For the record? This sucks.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ian said with a small smile. “You and Kami good?” 

“Sure,” Jason said. He liked Kami well enough. He liked them all. They were like family. Sometimes he still missed Rob, but he knew there was no way he could get Rob out now. He had to wait, get stronger, build that network Ian was talking about. One day they would bring the whole fucking thing down. “You want me to dress up like a girl?” 

Kami waved it away. “Punk kid?” 

Jason grinned. “Yeah.” He liked to dye his hair outrageous colors. He liked the blue contact lenses too.

~+~

Jason was sitting on a bench, cell phone in hand, red streaked hair looking awesome and munching on some fries while Kami was hiding in the car. Jason knew that Kami could see him, and it was good to know he had back up when he needed it. 

Fucking nothing was happening. 

_No signs of vamps._ He wrote. 

_It’s a stake out._ Kami replied. 

_Stake –out. ;)_

_I get it, you’re bored._

_I’ve been sitting here for nearly two hours. My ass is getting tired._

_Another hour and we’ll call it a day._

_Deal._

Jason went back to reading on his kindle app. He knew he looked every bit the bored teenager. Maybe waiting for friends or a girlfriend. It was already dark, the lamps sparse and half of them missing a bulb. Coincidence? Jason didn’t think so. 

Over the next twenty minutes, he had to shoo away a cat and a guy who tried to bum a cigarette. Jason handed one over and got back to his phone. The guy didn’t try to talk to him or sit down after he got his smoke, so it wasn’t their guy. 

He was ready to get up and stretch his legs when his phone rang. “Yeah?” 

“Ian just called, they need backup-”

“Go,” Jason said. 

“Already on the way, so get your ass out of that park and we’ll meet you back home,” Kami said. He didn’t wait for Jason to reply before he hung up. Jason knew that Lee and Ian had been stalking out a nest. Maybe there were more vamps to deal with than they had thought. Probably. Shit sometimes happened. Jason wasn’t allowed yet to help them with the nests, because it was a hot mess and he just wasn’t good enough. It stung, but safety of the pack came first. 

He glanced at the clock on his phone. Forty more minutes before the bus would come. He could as well hang out here. Maybe the vamp/creep would show up after all. 

It wasn’t like he’s never staked out a place on his own. It wasn’t like he’s never killed a vamp on his own. 

“Hi,” a voice said and Jason’s head whipped in that direction. It was a boy, standing a bit away. Jason must have been too deep in his own head to hear him. Fuck. No wonder Ian thought he needed more training before he was allowed to join them when they took out a nest. 

“Get lost,” Jason replied, harshly. Not only because he was angry at himself for being so careless, but also because it was safer for the kid to not be here if the creep should show up after all. 

“I-”

“I’m working,” Jason snapped. Maybe the kid would get a clue and go. 

“Working?” He looked around and then at Jason. “There is no one here.” He bit his lip. “Are you a hooker?” 

Jason wanted to say yes, just to see the pretty boy’s eyes widen in horror. Because damn, but the boy was pretty. Shouldn’t be here at all. “Why, you looking for some fun?” 

The kid took a step back and then caught himself, stepped forward. Way too close for Jason’s comfort.  
“Don’t know what I’m looking for. Are you fun?” 

“Get lost,” Jason said, shoving the kid away. 

The boy grabbed his wrist. “How much?” 

Jason blinked. “Fuck off!” He pulled away as he got up from the bench and the kid let go, Jason stumbled, caught himself on the rough wood of the bench and felt his skin give. “Fuck.” 

“You’re bleeding,” the boy said. 

Jason looked down at the small tear, yes he was, but – “How-?”

“And you smell really good,” the boy said, something seductive in his voice. 

“Oh, shit,” Jason said, pulling the knife out. He’s heard about kid vampires, of course, but he’s never seen one. “Don’t come any closer.”

“I can pay you,” the boy nearly whispered. 

“I’m not a whore,” Jason spat. He knew he was in deep shit. The knife probably won’t do, he thought. The element of surprise was gone. Shit. Should have let him feed and then cut his throat. Now it was too late. 

The boy reached out. “Come on, just a sip. You’ll like it. I promise.” He was touching Jason’s cheek now and his eyes were really blue and his smile really nice and Jason was frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights. He grabbed Jason’s injured hand and kissed it. Licked the blood away and then bit Jason. The pain was there again, but just a moment later it was gone and Jason was melting against the child-vampire. Sinking down on the bench, letting the knife slip from his hand. The boy was saying something, but Jason hardly heard him and then the boy’s lips were on his neck and the pain again, then the warmth, the lethargy, arousal…

Then darkness.


	8. ~Part One: Chapter Seven~

~Seven~

Bruce paced the length of the room, he was antsy and his skin prickled with the need to feed. But he couldn’t focus on his hunger, his mind was on Richard and John…they had both fled from him and he needed both of them to come home. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred began and Bruce turned to him, flashing him his teeth in annoyance, but it didn’t even faze his longtime companion. “You should feed.” 

Bruce shook his head. “Not yet.” He glanced over at the window. “Have you heard anything from Richard?” 

“I have not heard from Master Dick.” He stated without alarm or hesitation. 

Dick. Bruce growled, he hated the nickname his son had insisted on… but he needed to show that he was indeed listening and cared enough to acknowledge Dick’s wishes. 

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his noise. “Leave me.” 

Alfred raised a brow, seemingly reluctant to leave him. “Very well,” he stated a moment later and left the room. 

Bruce went to the window and gazed out over the estate. He pressed his hand to the cool glass and then just let go, listening, searching out for the familiar tug. Bruce inhaled sharply as he felt the sudden pull of their whereabouts. It gave him a sense of ease, knowing that they were indeed out there and safe. 

Dick was in the park and John was downtown.

And there was another tug that he wasn’t expecting… Michael. 

Bruce didn’t even realize he was back in the city, their link was dull, but still present. Even after all this time. It shook him to the core. They had parted on bad terms, but deep down he’d always hope that Michael would be able to break away from the madness that had started to consume him. 

They had known it was a possibility, Michael’s bloodline was old and they had seen the insanity that his father and sibling had succumbed to. 

Bruce startled, breaking out of his own musings when he felt Dick’s sudden distress. He was reaching out to him, needing him. For what, Bruce did not know. 

Bruce’s phone beeped and he inhaled sharply at Dick’s message. _Save him._

He wanted to berate his son for whatever he had done, but he simply responded that he would be there soon. He transformed into the bat form that he’s known for and was by his side within minutes. He manifested and stood over them.

“Dick,” he inhaled sharply as he took in the sight before him. Dick was cradling a boy approximately his age to his chest. He was far too pale, his heart rate slow, his breathing shallow, Dick had taken far too much. The boy would die if they didn’t intercede soon.

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered, trails of red tinged tears marring his complexion. “He tasted so good.” 

Bruce bared his teeth, the scent of the boy’s blood was so overwhelming and enticing. AB-. Bruce shuddered, trying to push back the need to taste him. He’s only had the pleasure of tasting the rare blood type once. 

Bruce shuddered with the need and knelt down beside them on the bench. Just a taste, that’s all he wanted. He brought the boy’s wrist to his lips and bit him. The sweet blood tasted amazing and then there was a sudden burning sensation that rushed through his body and he gagged, spitting out the blood. “Vervain,” he hissed and stared at Dick in amazement. The boy’s blood was laced with it and Dick had not been affected. 

“Vervain?” Dick repeated in confusion, rubbing the boy’s chest almost lovingly. “I didn’t taste anything.” 

“Be as it may, if he’s on vervain it’s most likely he’s a hunter and someone will be looking for him.” Bruce growled, suddenly not wanting anything to do with the boy. “Leave him.”

Dick’s eyes widen in fright, shaking his head. “No, please, Bruce… I want him as my companion.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for!” Bruce snipped as he searched around them for any signs of a fellow hunter… they seldom hunted alone. 

“I didn’t mean to take his life,” Dick began, clutching the boy even tightened in his arms. “He needs medical attention, we need to help him. Alfred can-” 

“No.” Bruce knew that without immediate treatment the boy would die. 

“I’ll give him some of my blood then!” Dick argued, knowing that Bruce had forbidden him to do just that. Their blood had healing qualities, but it forever linked you to them… and tainted the human’s blood for anyone else. And with his heartbeat so faint, there was the risk that he would be turned into a vampire and that was an even worse fate. Most forced turnings ended very badly and he didn’t want that on his son’s shoulders. 

“No.” 

“Then save him, please.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, tensing when he suddenly felt another presence, most likely someone looking for the boy. He looked to his son’s pleading face and finally relented. He forced the boy up and held him as he flew back to the manor. The manor was too far for Dick to handle the boy alone… but Bruce knew that he’d be following him closely. 

“Good lord, Master Bruce.” Alfred gasped in alarm as he checked the pulse of the boy in his arms. “To the med bay with him this instance.” 

Bruce nodded, following Alfred to the med bay and placed the boy on the cot and watched as Alfred assessed him. 

“Will he be okay?” Dick asked, immediately going to his side and Bruce couldn’t remember a time when Dick looked so concerned over a human. 

“Time will tell,” Alfred stated as he started an intravenous line and began giving the boy fluids that he desperately needed. “You took far too much, young sir.” 

Dick hung his head in shame. “I know. I’m sorry… it hasn’t happened since I was a little boy!”

“You are still just a boy,” Bruce argued. “This boy you’re so fond of is a hunter.” 

“He said he was working, but I didn’t realize that he was a hunter.” Dick explained as he reached out and touched the boy’s hand. 

Bruce scoffed, turning away from them. He couldn’t fathom the fact that he just brought a hunter into his home. It went against everything he was…but he was just a boy. 

Bruce growled low in his throat, his whole body itching for the need to feed. He felt overwhelmed and he ached for John. It didn’t help that the boy intensified his hunger. 

John. 

Bruce reached out to him, finding John in the Narrows and he felt off. Bruce couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong and set out to find him. 

“John.” 

John startled, his eyes going wide and then his shoulder slumped in defeat. “Please, I need more time.” 

Bruce nodded, crossing over to him. He cupped John’s face and just gazed into his eyes. John wasn’t remotely afraid of him, but Bruce could see that he was exhausted. “Very well.” 

It took all his will power to walk away a second time, but he knew that John needed this. 

“Wait.” 

Bruce glanced back at him, intrigued. 

“You need to feed.” John stated as he studied Bruce closely. 

“Yes.” Bruce stepped closer to him. “Things have been complicated.” 

John offered his wrist to him. “Take what you need.”

Bruce raised a brow, but he didn’t have the power to reject what was freely being offered. Bruce bit John’s radial artery, taking only what he needed and didn’t indulge in the blood lust like he’d want. Bruce could feel John’s skin flush and his arousal spike and Bruce craved more, but he pulled back, licking the bite mark and healing John’s wound. 

“Fuck,” John inhaled and tugged Bruce to him, indulging in a kiss that left them both breathless. 

Bruce shuddered, pushing John away. “No. Not here, not like this.” 

John licked his lips and nodded. 

Bruce didn’t want to leave him here with nowhere to go, in the Narrows of all places. “It’s not safe here.” He stated and took some money out of his pocket and before John could say or do anything else he transformed and flew away. Because he knew if he hesitated he would take John away from here. 

Bruce stood at the top of Wayne Towers, still cloaked in the darkness and watched over his city. Needing the Batman to save him from doing something he might regret later.


	9. ~Part One: Chapter Eight~

~Eight~

Dick couldn’t understand what had happened. One second he was talking to the boy and the next he nearly killed him. His heart ached and he didn’t know why. 

If Bruce was right the boy was a Hunter. And Dick hated all hunters, but – he tasted so good. 

Would Bruce give in and let Dick have him? He bit his lip. He knew that it didn’t work like that. Bruce was all about consent, like his parents had been. Just taking the boy and making him Dick’s companion wasn’t really an option, but if he was a hunter, letting him go wasn’t an option either. 

“I messed up,” he said to no one. Alfred was already upstairs, he had done what he could for the boy. Dick just didn’t understand why he didn’t let up once he fed. He had done so well with John and John was very delicious too. He had only taken a few sips and left John feeling good too. He looked down at the boy’s face. “You were out to kill me, or someone like me…” 

It was hard to believe that a kid like that could already be a hunter. He had probably been surprised by Dick, by the fact that Dick was a kid vampire himself. 

He let his fingertips slide over the boy’s cheek and then down his neck where he could feel his life under the too pale skin. 

If he killed the boy – would Bruce be pleased or pissed off even more? He had pleaded with Bruce to safe him after all. And now he wondered why. 

He snatched his hand away when the boy made a soft noise. 

He shouldn’t be here. 

~+~

The house was empty of blood slaves and John was gone too. Bruce – Dick reached out to find him and was reassured to feel him coming closer, coming home. 

He decided to wait for Bruce. There was nothing else to do. He was bored, and worried. Not only about the boy, but about his own reaction to him. 

At least, he thought, he wasn’t hungry.

He closed his eyes while listening to the wind outside. 

“Dick, why aren’t you in bed?” Bruce asked, leaning over him. His eyes were really nice, Dick thought, rubbing at his own. 

“I waited up for you.”

“Really?” Bruce asked, with a note of amusement. 

“I tried,” Dick said and smiled at him. “You called me Dick.” 

“I do listen to you,” Bruce replied. “Why were you waiting for me?” 

“To apologize, of course. I know you’re in a bad situation right now, because I was careless and I don’t understand, I did well with John. It wasn’t the first time I had rare blood either.” 

Bruce sighed. “It is a bad situation,” he admitted. “I don’t like having a human here against their will, but we can’t let him go. He knows now that you are a vampire and that puts us in danger.”

“I know,” Dick said. He had been thinking about it for hours. “Why didn’t I taste anything funny in his blood?” Maybe then he wouldn’t have pleaded with Bruce to save the boy.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s a unique trait to your bloodline.”

Dick nodded. He wished he could ask his parents about it. The old anger was there again. His parents had been old. Everything they knew…all the books, the people at the circus were old too. All the lore, everything was gone now. Dick didn’t know how many had survived the Hunters’ attack that killed his parents. The circus had been burned down to the ground. He had read about it the next morning in the Gotham Gazette, pink stained tears falling onto the headline. 

“Maybe,” Dick said. “What are we going to do now?”

“It would be best to kill him, but now that we have gone to such lengths to save him…Alfred would be very cross with us.” 

Dick smiled. “He would be. So we will keep him here as our guest?”

“Yes, one that isn’t allowed to leave. No drinking from him, Dick.”

“I figured, if we want him to like us-”

“Do you want him to like us?” Bruce cut in. 

Dick shrugged. “You know, it’s hard being fourteen and not having any other people around my age, that’s why I was happy when you got John.” 

“John is gone, Dick. I don’t know if he will come back.” 

“Why did you let him go?” Dick wondered. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but then Bruce had so obviously wanted John. Not only because he was rare and delicious, but because something about John had intrigued him. And it was a rare thing for a vampire. And the older they got the less curious they were. It was all: done that, been there, seen it all. No wonder some of them went mad. Eternity could be really fucking lonely and boring, Dick thought. He wondered if the Magician was still around or if he had killed himself at the brink of this brave new world. 

“He didn’t want to be here,” Bruce stated simply. 

“I bet the boy Hunter doesn’t want to be here either,” Dick said. “Don’t you wish we could manipulate human minds?”

“Right now it would be handy, yes, but on a whole? No. I don’t think anyone should use mind control carelessly.”

Dick nodded. It would probably be too easy to want to make people do whatever you wanted. Dick was spared from replying by a soft knock on the door. 

“Alfred, has the boy woken up?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, he has. He refuses to talk. Or eat.”

“I didn’t expect anything else,” Bruce replied. 

“Master Bruce, did you eat?” Alfred was studying Bruce. He didn’t seem so on edge anymore, now that Dick really looked at him. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Nevertheless, Sirs. We don’t have any fresh blood at the manor. Mister John is gone, the boy…I would not recommend bleeding him.” 

“Of course not,” Bruce and Dick said at the same time. 

Alfred nodded. “What should I do in the meantime?” 

“You still want a companion, right, Dick?” 

“Yes,” Dick said. 

“Good, we’ll go to one of the Orphanages and get someone.”

“What about you?” Dick asked. 

“I can wait-”

“He might not come back, Master Bruce,” Alfred said gently. 

“Maybe I’ll get one of the boys too then, just in case,” Bruce replied. 

Dick knew why he was willing to buy a kid, a child was no danger to the bloodlust. An older citizen wasn't either, Dick thought. All their old blood slaves had been over sixty. 

“Very well, Master Bruce,” Alfred said, he seemed pleased. 

“Thanks,” Dick said. He was home schooled of course, because Bruce didn’t want to take any risks. Especially now that Dick was fourteen and the blood lust sometimes sneaked up on him. 

“I should have done this sooner, you do need people around your age too.” 

~+~

Dick was excited, Bruce was finally going to get him someone who could be a friend and take the boredom away. 

He and Bruce would go to the Orphanage the next morning. Dick tried to read for the reminder of the evening, but it just wasn't happening. His mind was wandering. Mostly to the boy in the guestroom. Maybe if he apologized for what he had done? He was sorry after all, that he nearly killed him. 

He closed his book and got up. 

Alfred was in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate and a sandwich. 

“For the boy?” Dick asked. 

Alfred nodded. “He needs to eat, Master Dick. But he refuses.” 

“Did you try to take a bite first so he knows it's not poisoned?” Dick joked. 

“No, I don't see why he would think that in the first place. We went to such lengths to save him after all. Why poison him now?” Alfred shook his head. 

Dick bit his lip. “Can I take it up to him?” 

“Why would you want to do that, Master Dick?” 

“I want to apologize for – biting him,” Dick answered. 

Alfred smiled. “Yes, you can take the tray up to our guest.” 

“Thanks, Alfred,” Dick said and took the tray with food up to the guestroom. 

He knocked and when there was no answer he just went in. The boy was sitting on the bed, watching Dick as he entered. 

“Alfred says you need to eat. But you haven’t,” Dick said, putting the tray on a close by table. “It's not poisoned, you know? Why would we save you, just to poison you in our own home? Thought about that? Besides Alfred's cooking is really good, so I've heard. Anyway it smells amazing every time.” 

He looked at the boy who just stared at him. He was all defensive lines and hard eyes. 

“I'm sorry for biting you, well not really for biting you, but for nearly killing you. I am usually very good with only taking as much as I need and I don't grab strangers in parks either...” he trailed off, because the boy was just staring at him still. Hostile as you please. Dick took a breath. “I'm sorry I got you into this mess. If I had known you're a hunter -” he cut himself off, because then the boy would probably be dead. “Thing is, we can't let you just walk out of here. Because your lot doesn't do the solo act and we can't be exposed. So for the foreseeable future you're our guest. And you need to eat and drink. Starving yourself won't help anyone. You the least.” Dick looked at him again, but he was still just glaring at Dick. 

“You probably noted that there are no bars on the windows and that the door isn't locked. And you're surely wondering about that, planning your escape maybe? Let me assure you we would know. There are cameras everywhere. Please don't try to run, okay? Bruce isn't too pleased with you being here and being a hunter and all...so,” he shrugged, not knowing what else to tell the boy sitting on the green comforter that matched his eyes perfectly. “Alfred will get you clothes and whatever else you need. There is a media room downstairs. You can use whatever you want. The internet is disabled for the moment on that pc. And we took your phone, I'm sorry about that too. People are probably worried about you. Anyways, if you should need anything or have questions, my room is the one with the blue door and Alfred will answer your questions if you feel more secure with a human.”

Still nothing from the boy. 

“I'm Dick, by the way.” He sighed and left. Okay, that didn't go well. At all. Dick remembered that he had been really good at making friends at one point in his life. When had that changed? 

~+~

Dick didn't know what he had been expecting, but the blood Orphanage looked like any other orphanage he had ever seen. The circus used to perform in orphanages and hospitals for free sometimes. 

Everyone was of course fawning over Bruce. It was all Mister Wayne here and Mister Wayne this.   
“I'm looking for a companion for my son, Dick,” Bruce cut in. 

“Companion?” The man asked, a bit confused. 

Bruce gave him a look. “Yes, a companion.”

“I understand. How old is your son?” 

“I'm right here, you know,” Dick cut in. 

“Dick,” Bruce sighed. 

“Just saying. I don't need a middleman.” He looked at the man who had told them his name was La Mar. 

“Clever. You should never use a middleman if you can help it. So, Dick, how old are you?”

“Fourteen,” Dick said. 

“Ah, so you might want an older companion-”

“No, I want one that's not fourteen or over. Ten to twelve would be good.” 

“You prefer a certain type?” 

“Are we talking looks or blood?” 

“Both,” Mister La Mar answered. 

Dick shrugged. “I guess I'll know when I see him.”

“Very well,” Mister La Mar replied. He didn't seem too pleased with Dick's response, but hell if Dick cared. “If you would follow me.” 

They did. 

Mister La Mar had roughly fifteen boys between ten and twelve. Most of them were a bit overweight and all of them were really pretty. Dick wondered if he had just selected them because Bruce was buying them or if he didn't have not pretty children. Probably the former. Blood was blood after all.   
One of the boys was particularly striking. He was everything Dick and Bruce were not. 

He had dark skin and full lips and wasn't overweight at all. Dick felt weird pointing him out, but he did. 

“You sure?” Bruce asked. 

“Can I talk to him for a bit alone?” Dick asked. 

Mister La Mar seemed pleased. “Yes of course,” he said and then showed them to a private room. The boy sat down and offered his wrist. 

Dick took a step back. “I just wanna talk.” 

“Talk?” 

“Yeah, see, I don't want a blood slave, I want a friend.”

“You don't buy friends,” the boy said. 

“What's your name?” Dick asked, ignoring the hostility for the time being.

“Robert,” he answered. 

“Okay, Robert. I know you don't buy friends, but I'm bored out of my skull at the manor and I need someone to talk to and play video games with and run around in the gardens and do all manner of shit, okay? And once a day, I'll need to feed and if you think you're up for that-”

“Wait,” Rob said, holding up his hand. “You want someone to play with?”

“Yeah,” Dick said. 

“And you want that someone to be me?” 

Dick shrugged. “Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“This will sound really shallow, but because you're pretty, but now that we’ve talked I think you're smart too and-”

Robert grinned. “Thanks, and I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way-”

“You're twelve,” Dick pointed out. “And besides until you're fourteen the blood-lust won’t affect you.”

“That's why you want someone young,” Robert realized. 

Dick nodded. “I want someone who will be prepared for it, you know? If you would prefer we bleed you without drinking directly that would be cool too.” 

Robert studied him for a while. “You mean that.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes,” Dick said anyway. 

“Okay, listen Dick. You seem like a decent person for a vampire-”

“Gee, thanks,” Dick cut in. 

Rob grinned. “Can't blame me for hating your kind.”

Dick wanted to ask more questions about that, but Robert held up his hand again. 

“We don't have that much time left. I would love to go with you and play in the gardens, but since Jay was taken I'm looking out for the boys here and the new one, Colin. The shy one, with the red hair? He needs to get out of here. Badly,” Robert said. “Take him, please.” 

Dick wanted to ask why Colin had to get out of the orphanage, but then Mister La Mar was knocking on the door. “Dick? Are you finished?” 

“Yes,” Dick replied. 

Mister La Mar opened the door and looked at them. “Is he what you were looking for?”

Thing was, Robert was. But Dick had to atone for his mistake with the Hunter boy. “Sadly no. I saw this other boy, the one with the red hair?” 

Mister La Mar raised an eyebrow. “Colin?” 

“If that's his name,” Dick said. “Would you please send him in?” 

“Yes, of course,” Mister La Mar replied, took Robert away and sent Colin in.

“Hi,” Dick said. 

Colin was keeping his distance, peering up at him from pale lashes. He had freckles. And he was younger than Robert. “Hello.” 

“You like games, Colin?” 

“I- I like what you like, Sir,” Colin replied. 

Dick's stomach was in knots. Robert had been right. Colin needed a good home. “I like all kinds of games. We will have to figure out which ones you like as well, okay?” 

Colin nodded. 

“Colin, do you want to leave here?” 

“Yes,” Colin said breathlessly. 

“You know that I am a vampire and will have to feed from you, right?” 

Colin flinched. “Yes.”

“You don't like that,” Dick said. 

“It hurts.” 

“If you come with me to live with us, we will make it as painless as it can be, okay?” Dick asked. 

Colin nodded again. 

“Do you still want to come with me and be my companion?” 

“Yes,” Colin replied looking at him. His eyes were a pale blue. They were very pretty, Dick thought.

“Okay then,” Dick said and held out his hand for Colin to take. 

They stepped out of the private room holding hands. Colin half hiding behind Dick. 

“Ah,” Mister La Mar said. “A good choice.” 

“Thank you, Mister La Mar,” Dick said. “How soon can we have Colin brought to us?” 

“Tomorrow, there is paperwork and checkups,” Mister La Mar said. “Do you want to take any of the boy's clothes?”

“He can take whatever he wants with him, the rest will be provided,” Bruce cut in. 

Dick left Bruce and Mister La Mar to the details while he and Colin took a stroll outside. 

Colin breathed the air in like he hadn't in a long while. There was a set of swings on the grounds, they looked new. 

“You wanna play on the swings?” 

“What?” Colin asked. 

“The swings,” Dick asked again. “I like to climb them...”

“Do you have swings at home?” 

“Sure,” Dick answered. 

“Oh,” Colin said. 

“You can use everything at the manor, Colin. You can go anywhere-”

“Outside too?” Colin asked breathlessly. 

“Yes, of course. And once you got the hang of it all, we can go to the city too. See a movie, or to the theater or something. Shopping maybe?”

“Shopping for what?”

“I don't know,” Dick said carelessly. “Toys, clothes, candy-”

“Books?” Colin asked, hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Dick grinned. “I prefer the kindle myself, but you know...yeah, sure we can get you books.” 

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Dick said he wanted to talk to Colin more, but Mister La Mar and Bruce were waving for them to come inside. 

Dick grinned at Bruce once they were in the car. “Thank you. Thank you!” 

Bruce smiled at him. “I'm glad you are happy. I'm surprised you decided to take Colin.”

“Robert asked me to, and Colin is nice. Sweet,” Dick said. 

“He asked you to choose someone else?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes...”

“Strange,” Bruce replied. 

“Bruce?”

“It's nothing. I'm glad you will have someone around that is your age.”

“I'm sure Colin will grow on our guest too,” Dick said. 

“Let's hope for the best,” Bruce replied and then the conversation turned to more practical matters. The room, clothes, and other things they needed to get for Colin before he would be delivered to them tomorrow.


	10. ~Part One: Chapter Nine~

~Nine~

John’s never really handled money before, because everything had been provided for them at the Daggetts’ house. 

He was pretty sure that Wayne had left him with more than enough to get by for a while. Especially in the Narrows, not that John wanted to stay in the Narrows. 

It was dangerous. 

John had been a pretty caged bird and now he was free. Most caged birds that got their freedom were eaten by predators and John had the suspicion that he would be soon too. 

He had to find a place to stay. 

He had a place to stay. The Manor where he would be safe. Where he would be provided for. But would he be free? 

Was he now, he wondered. Was this freedom? Standing at a bus station and not knowing where to go? What to do? 

He told Wayne he needed more time, but he didn’t know for what. And he could still taste that kiss, could feel it in his veins. A longing. A calling. 

He took a breath and shook it off. 

He couldn’t go to a shelter. With his rare blood type he’d be sold into slavery within seconds. 

“You getting in boy?” The bus driver asked and John blinked. 

“Yes, sorry,” John replied. 

The man grunted. 

John found a seat in the back and watched the city fly by. It was late, it was dark, and he was cold. And the bus was taking him out of the city and into the suburbs. Maybe he could find a place to stay there. A room to rent, and then what? 

He closed his eyes briefly and woke to the driver shaking him lightly. 

“Son, this is the last stop,” he said, peering down on John. 

John felt himself flush. “Thank you,” he rubbed his eyes and got up. 

“Boy,” the man said as John was standing on the sidewalk not knowing which way to take. 

“Yes?” 

“You know where you’re going?” 

He should lie, he knew. He didn’t know this man. He shook his head. “No, Sir.” 

The man grunted. “Me and the Misses, we have a spare room. You got money?” 

“A bit, Sir,” John admitted. 

“Get in then, I’ll throw a meal in as well,” the man said. “My name is Sam.” 

“John,” John said, holding out his hand, Sam took it and John got on the bus again. 

~+~

The room was nothing more than a bed, a closet, and a desk. There were no bars and the door locked only from the inside. 

Misses Reese looked John over and then sighed. “He always brings home strays. You hungry, son?”

“Yes, Mam,” John answered. He was.

“Come on then, I have some leftovers in the fridge,” she said. 

While he ate she laid out the rules. Rent was up front for a week, the food was included. 

He didn’t know if he was paying much, but he knew that he would be able to stay here for four weeks before his money ran out. And he didn’t have any clothes, except what he was wearing. 

Misses Reese gave him a clean shirt and sweatpants and sent him to the bathroom to shower. 

Once he was under the spray he couldn’t help letting his hands wander over his body. Imagining it was Wayne’s touch. It still shocked John a bit that he could feel desire for a vampire, he had always just endured their touches. 

And there had been so many who had touched him, used him. 

But Wayne and Dick, because, fuck, Dick. John shuddered remembering Dick’s touch and voice and the sharp pain of his fangs, they had seen John as a person. Not just a plaything for their own amusement. Maybe it was stupid to run away from them. He spilled over his own hand and let his head rest against the cool tiles of the shower. 

He felt exhausted. One day outside the cage and he was ready to cave. He banged his head against the wall gently a few times and then squared his shoulders, finished showering and went to his room.   
He fell asleep between one thought and the next. 

~+~

When he woke up he was tied to the bed. He blinked and tried to get up, but it wasn’t happening. He tried to yell, and realized he was gaged too. 

His head was foggy, but he knew this wasn’t good. He banged the bed against the wall and a while later Misses Reese was at the door, looking down on him. 

“Stop that,” she hissed. 

He didn’t. Glaring at her, he used his body to bang the bed against the wall again. She stepped into the room and slapped him. It was a hard slap for such a small woman. It stunned him into stillness. “That’s better. You will be quiet, you little shit. Good god, at least we will get a nice sum for you. Rare little thing that you are. So I don’t want to damage you too much. But I will. I bet the vamps can heal whatever I can dish out.”

Realization hit him like her slap. They were slavers. John had been drugged last night and he was sure his money was in Misses Reese’s pocket by now. They must have tested his blood while he was passed out. 

“If you behave I won’t have to hurt you. You’ll be in a nice new home soon enough,” she said, stroking his cheek tenderly. “Now be a good boy and rest.” 

She was insane, John thought. And he was fucked. He had no idea how to get out of this and he couldn’t appeal to her because he was gagged. He wondered how many others they had tricked like this. How many hopes were dashed like his were now? John fought the urge to cry. 

There was only one thing that he could do now. He had to call for help. 

Wayne said he could find him because he drank John’s blood. 

John couldn’t make himself call out to Wayne, but he swallowed his pride and called out to Dick. 

~+~

Dick opened the window what seemed to John like hours later. He had lost any sense of time, lying here and calling for Dick and praying that he would come. 

“Fuck,” Dick said. He climbed in gracefully and undid John’s bindings. “Are you okay?”

“No,” John answered as he sat up gingerly. “No, I’m not.” 

He looked at Dick, the boy looked a bit worn himself. “Are you okay?” John asked. 

“No, I’m not,” Dick replied. 

“Let’s get out of here,” John said. 

“You think you can climb the tree?” Dick looked skeptical and John couldn’t blame him. His body felt sore from just lying around on his back in one position for hours. 

“Yeah,” he said anyway. 

“The people who did this to you. One of them is downstairs. I can hear her,” Dick said. “I could easily take her out.” 

John shook his head. “No, let’s just go home.”

“Okay, car’s waiting a few blocks away. Come here, I can take your weight.” 

John knew that vampires were stronger than humans, but it still surprised him that Dick could just support his weight like it was nothing. Dick was so small and slim. He helped John to the window and then down the tree. John was breathing easier once he was outside. 

“So…home you said. Does that mean the manor?” Dick asked, not really looking at John. 

John could still back out he knew. He could just disappear, but to be honest he had enough of being free and alone and miserable. “Yeah, the manor.” 

“You won’t be alone anymore,” Dick said. 

“I-”

“There is another human now at the manor besides Alfred,” Dick cut him off. It sounded like he needed to get it out. Dick, even if he was a vampire, was just a boy too. And John was the first person who was roughly his age and he could probably see as a friend. John had to admit he would like that. Wayne was his master and all kinds of complicated things, Dick was…Dick. 

“Mister Wayne got you a companion?”

“Yes, but he won’t arrive until the morning… the other human, it’s kinda complicated and you won’t like this,” Dick sounded stressed and ashamed. 

“Dick,” John prompted.

Dick sighed. “That’s our car.” He ushered John in and sat behind the wheel. 

“You’re too young to drive,” John pointed out. 

“I don’t think any cop will stop me. Besides I’ve been driving since I was ten.”

John leaned his head against the seat. “So, that boy at the manor…”

“I fucked up with him. Bruce is angry with me. He’s a hunter.”

“Bruce?” John asked confused. Dick gave him a look. “Oh, the boy.”

“Yeah. I drank from him, took too much, made Bruce save him…” he bit his lip and stared at the street. 

John clued in at once. “You can’t allow him to leave.” 

“I didn’t know he was a hunter. I didn’t taste anything funny in his blood.”

“What?” 

“Bruce says his blood was laced with vervain. Of course that’s pretty much out of his system now, what with the fluids and stuff Alfred gave him.” 

“Dick,” John said. 

“I know. I hope that with you around…that the fact I helped you when you needed me, that it’ll count for something.”

“I’m sure it will. It does already. To me. Thank you for coming to get me.” 

“Any time, not only because you’re delicious and hot as hell,” Dick grinned. 

“What’s his name?” John asked. 

“Don’t know. He woke up, but he won’t talk and we can’t make him. I know he’s afraid, can smell it on him, but he’s stubborn as hell. Just glared at me. Can’t blame him really. As I nearly killed him and all.”

“Why didn’t you stop? I know you only need a few sips a day.”

“He’s really delicious. I mean he has the rarest blood type, even Bruce couldn’t stop himself from tasting him…” he winced as he realized what he had said. John chose not to comment or ask any follow up questions on that. “But I’ve had rare blood before. I don’t know why I slipped.”

John could imagine how hard this was on Dick and Bruce. Dick had made clear that consent was important to him and Bruce and now keeping a boy prisoner…

“Will you let him go once he’s healed?” John asked. 

“I don’t know. He is a hunter, if he weren’t, sure. We would give him money or offer him a job, you know? But he hates our kind, John. He puts himself out there and waits and kills us. We can’t let him go – he surely has friends, fellow hunters. We aren’t immortal. We can be killed.” 

John wanted to tell him it would be alright, but he didn’t know. “Maybe he’ll come around…”

Dick smiled weakly at him. “Maybe he’s gonna try and kill me in my sleep… We’re here.”

They nearly were. He could see the manor, big and imposing getting closer every second. The gate swung open for them and John took a breath. 

“Will you try and talk to him?” Dick asked. 

For a second John thought he meant Bruce, but then it clicked. The boy. “Yes, of course.” 

“Thanks,” Dick said, as he parked the car. 

Alfred was already at the entrance, waiting for them. There was no sign of Bruce Wayne. “Mister Blake,” Alfred said. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” John replied. It was impossible not to like the man. 

“Will your stay this time be longer?” 

John could feel himself flush with embarrassment. “Yes. I think so.” 

“Very well, your room is as you left it. I will prepare a snack in the kitchen.”

“Thank you,” John repeated. “So…is Master Wayne in?” 

“No, he is at the office, but should be home in a few hours. Would you like me to call him?” Alfred asked as they followed him inside the house. 

“No, that’s alright,” John answered. He would like the few hours to think and brace himself for seeing Bruce Wayne again. 

“He’s gonna be thrilled you’re back, John,” Dick assured him. 

“Even if I don’t let him feed from me directly?” 

Dick gave him a look. “Sure. He’s usually good with that.” 

Did Dick know that John had let Bruce feed from him? John didn’t really know what he wanted except something to eat and a shower. Bruce Wayne was confusing the hell out of him. And it wasn’t only their mutual attraction. He’s been only gone two days and he was already aching to see Bruce’s face. 

“Wanna hang out later in the media room?” John asked. 

Dick smiled at him. “Yeah. Will you-”

“Yeah, I’ll ask if your Hunter boy wants to join us, but you know you’ll have to give him time.”

“I know. I just – I told him I’m sorry. I apologized, he won’t talk to me or anyone else.”

“Time, Dick.”

Dick smiled wryly as he left John at the door to the kitchen. “Worked in your case. So…I’ll give it a shot. See you in a bit.”

“Yeah,” John said and hoped that the Hunter boy would not try to kill Dick in his sleep. John was growing fond of Dick, Alfred, and Wayne.


	11. ~Part One: Chapter Ten~

~Ten~

Jason groaned as his stomach continued to grumble. He was starving… and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. He had been determined not to eat or drink anything they had given him. But it was getting so fucking hard to deny his hunger. 

He glanced over at the sandwich that Alfred had left earlier in the afternoon. It looked so damn good, and that was saying something since it’s been sitting there for hours. 

Jason clenched his fists to his side, trying to push past the desire to devour it. He could do this. He took a deep breath and practically moaned when he smelled something delectable in the air. “Shit, now I’m hallucinating too.” 

“Nah, Alfred’s food is just that good.” 

Jason inhaled sharply, turning on his heels to see a young man enter his room. He looked far too pale and could use to gain a pound or two, but he was good looking. “Who are you?” 

He smirked. “So you do speak?” 

Jason snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “The boy vamp send you or something?” 

“His name is Dick, and no. I volunteered to bring your dinner up.” He held up the tray and placed it on the small table in the corner of the room. “But it’s more of a selfish move on my part.” He took the silver dome off over the dish and Jason could see the heaping slice of lasagna and garlic bread on the plate. “I just wanted another helping.” 

Jason worried his lip. “But Alfred said there would be plenty to eat.” 

His cheeks flushed slightly, making him look even hotter. “I may have already helped myself to a second and maybe a third serving.” 

“Jerk, and you wanted to steal mine?” 

“Hey, if you’re not going to eat it.” He shrugged as he sat down at the small table. “So?” 

“Fuck it,” Jason joined him at the table and began to dig in. “Oh, my god.” He moaned as he let the flavors dance on his tongue. “This is so good.”

“Now do you see why?” He grinned. 

Jason shook his head, it was probably some trick to get him to eat. But at the moment, he didn’t fucking care. He finished off everything in record time and he was tempted to ask for seconds. 

He glanced over at the guy who had kept him company and if he was honest, he really liked having someone with him. Especially someone that didn’t want to drink his fucking blood. 

Jason wiped his mouth and finished off his meal by drinking the glass of water. Then he turned his focus fully on the young man. “So, you’re a blood slave?” 

“Yes.” 

“The new ‘companion’ or the one that left the other day?” Jason questioned and the guy raised a brow. “Dick talks a lot.” 

He smiled, chuckling. “Yes, he does, but he’s just lonely. I don’t really blame him.”

Jason frowned and shrugged his shoulders, he hadn’t considered Dick’s feelings in all this. “Yeah, I guess.” He worried his lips, thinking back on their conversations and he kinda got that Dick was feeling lonely too. But Jason was still pissed at him for biting him and turning his life upside down. “So?” 

“I’m John Blake and the latter. I’m Wayne’s.” 

There was a hint of possessiveness in his voice and it surprised Jason. It intrigued him. “Why the fuck did you come back? Are you insane?”

“Freedom wasn’t what I thought it would be.” John sighed, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. “It’s all I’ve known, being a blood slave. I had been with the Daggett’s for over ten years and when Wayne offered me just a taste of freedom, I had to take it. I thought it was good at the Daggett’s, but I was so wrong.” 

Jason’s eyes widened at Daggett’s name. “Wait. Daggett?” He looked John over and he fit Ian’s description of the boy that tried to help him. “Holy shit, you’re the boy aren’t you? Ian told me about his stay there.” 

“Ian, Ian Crawford?” He repeated reverently, his eyes misting over slightly. “How do you- I thought he was dead. Master told me he had perished and god, I believed him. There was so much blood.” 

“Yeah, he didn’t really say how it all went down, but he’s good. He’s a hunter now… he taught me everything I know.” Jason explained, even more curious about John. “But he said you didn’t know your name.”

John nodded. “I didn’t. Daggett always called me boy, his precious boy, his lovely boy, his boy, and every variation you could think of.” He sighed. “It had been so long since I heard my name that I had forgotten. Until Wayne.” 

“Wayne?” Jason repeated, confused. 

“Yeah,” John smiled. But it wasn’t just any smile, it was soft, and loving, and what the fuck? John couldn’t actually have feelings for a vampire, that was almost unheard of. “Daggett was known to throw lavish dinner parties for those that he wanted to impress.” 

“And let me guess, you were the one on the menu?” Jason snipped, getting angry at just the thought. He thought he had it bad. “He was fucking pimping you out.” 

John’s cheeks flushed and he glanced away from him. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

John shook his head. “It’s fine. I knew at the time, but when the blood lust washes over you, it’s hard not to get swept away too. Most of the time it was good for me too, there were a few that took it too far.” He shrugged and Jason wanted to know more, but he refrained from asking and let John continue. “With Wayne it was different, I’ve never felt an attraction like that before. Never for another vampire, but there’s just something about him. And then when he asked my name, it made it so much more personal and not like I was just a blood slave to serve him. And when Daggett said my name and Wayne repeated it, it just clicked and I found myself again.”

“Huh.” 

“And even though I was his for his taking, he didn’t. I’ve felt the blood lust before, but this was something more sensual, erotic. It was intense.” 

“Really?” Jason had a hard time wrapping his mind around any of this. He knew about the blood lust, but he’s never really felt it for himself. The first time, was when Dick had bitten him, but he was so overwhelmed with shock and the blood loss, that the blood lust was overshadowed. 

“Yeah.” John smiled that smile again and it just confused Jason more. “I had no choice, but here I do. They’re really big on consent… and even when I wanted Wayne to fuck me he refrained.” 

Jason blinked. “If they think I’ll ever consent to-” he bit his lip, unable to even say it. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Which has me just baffled why you’ve locked yourself away in here, refusing to eat or drink.” 

Jason snorted. “I had my reasons.” 

“You’re a guest here.” John added and Jason rolled his eyes. 

“That can never leave.” Jason snapped. “I’m a prisoner here.” 

“You’re a hunter, you pose a greater risk… Wayne is just trying to keep his family safe.” John added. “But you’re making yourself more of a prisoner. Explore the manor, Dick and I are going to watch a movie in the media room. But if you don’t want to join us, there is a pool and a fully stocked library.” 

Jason’s interest was piqued, but he still wasn’t sure. He felt safe in his room. “I’ll think about it.” 

John nodded, standing up. “And you can always join me for meals, I’d really enjoy that. It’s weird eating by yourself.” 

“Yeah,” Jason agreed he had been eating with friends since he could remember and now that he gave into his hunger, there was no reason to avoid the meals anymore. “And it’s Jason. Jason Todd.” 

John smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Jason.” 

“Are you gonna go back and tell Dick everything?” Jason suddenly asked as he recalled that John said he was going to be joining Dick for a movie. 

“Nah, we have to stick together.” John winked at him. “I will tell him that you’ve eaten and your name.” 

Jason paused, not sure he wanted that, but to preserve the peace or something like that he nodded in consent. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Okay.” John smiled. “I’ll see you later then. Good night, Jason.” 

“Good night.” 

~*~ 

Jason couldn’t sleep and after his talk with John, he was feeling restless too. Maybe he’d explore a bit… check out that library. Ian had always told him to be aware of his surroundings, so he should really check out the place.

Jason wandered for a while and eventually found his way. The library was huge and he took his time exploring it. Once he had chosen a few books, he headed back to his room. 

He stopped as he realized he didn’t know where he was. He thought it was a left at the staircase. Or maybe not. Shit. “Just great,” he grumbled more to himself and turned back, trying to find his way. 

Jason paused as he finally recognized where he was and was about to go to his room when he heard a breathy moan. He was suddenly on high alert and he knew he should just walk away, but what if someone was hurt? But the pooling in his gut suggested otherwise. Still, he was curious.

He peeked around the corner, so he could see into Mister Wayne’s office. Wayne was standing close to John, but he wasn’t touching him. John was clearly affected, his breathing hitching ever so slightly as he leaned back against Wayne. 

Jason knew he should turn around and get the fuck out of there, but there was something so hypnotic about them. His eyes were drawn to them. 

Jason shuddered with desire as Wayne grazed John’s neck with his fangs. John moaned, reaching back around him and urging him to bite him, to taste him. 

Jason’s heart skipped a beat, he could see the lust and desire in both of them. Wayne’s thumb brushing against John’s bare hip bone that barely peaked out of his jeans. 

“I thought you didn’t want me to drink directly from you?” Wayne questioned, his voice light, teasing. 

John snorted, “Yeah, whatever. God, Bruce. Please.” His voice trailed off in a breathy plea and Wayne glanced over at him, his gaze piercing Jason to the core. And Jason wondered how long Wayne knew he had been watching them… probably from the moment he stumbled onto them. 

Jason felt frozen in his spot, he felt drawn to him. He needed to feed him too. 

Wayne trailed his hands over John’s body, eliciting another moan from him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Please.” 

Wayne smiled against John’s skin and Jason suddenly wanted Wayne to taste him. To lick him. Jason’s heart was racing, his breathing hitching as Wayne bit John. 

“Fuck.” Jason gasped as he felt a wet spot in his pants and he turned and ran back to his room. What the fuck was that? Jason had no idea that the blood lust could be like that, and he wasn’t, Wayne didn’t, what the fuck? 

Jason dropped the books on the bedside table, his whole body trembling as he rushed to take off his clothes. He was still hard, he’s never been so turned on before that he’d come in his pants like that.

He moaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked off, his body shuddering as he cried out his release. He slumped onto his bed. 

Jason stared up at the ceiling with a mixture of awe, disgust, and fascination. “Fuck.” He was totally screwed and he suddenly had no idea what to think about the vampires and the blood lust. He really needed to talk to John again.


	12. ~Part One: Chapter Eleven~

~Eleven~

Dick had hung on John’s every word last night in the media room. The boy’s name was Jason. And he had eaten. Which was good. He had eaten breakfast too, Alfred had reported, it made Dick unreasonably happy. 

John seemed to be in a good mood too, so had been Bruce before he went to the office. Bruce had fed on John, Dick could tell. 

“So…” Dick said, watching Alfred and John eat. 

“So, what?” John asked with a smile. 

“You and Bruce made up?”

Alfred gave Dick a look. “Oh, please, I’m fourteen…I know things.” It was a good thing his parents had the talk with him, because Bruce didn’t really seem like the type to tell him about the humans and the vampires. 

“We came to an arrangement,” John allowed. 

“Arrangement…okay,” Dick said. He wanted to ask if he and Bruce did it, but with Alfred being all stern and British and disapproving he refrained. 

“Yes, we’re working the kinks out,” John said. 

“I bet,” Dick grinned. 

John blushed and Dick wanted to lick him. But he’s done enough things lately to make Bruce angry. 

“Master Dick!” Alfred said. 

Dick held up his hands. “I’m gonna be good now.” 

“Young Sir, Colin will arrive soon, maybe you should check out his room?”

It wasn’t really a suggestion Alfred wanted him out of his hair. Colin would get the room next to Jason’s and opposite John’s. The arrangement was good. The humans could feel safe there and John’s room was far enough away so the boys wouldn’t hear him and Bruce fucking once they did work the kinks out. 

“Sure, wanna come?” He asked John. 

“No, I’m good here,” John replied. 

Dick gave him a look, but let it go. John was free to do what he wanted here. “Fine.”

~+~

Dick had checked the room, but it was a room. Pretty much like any other empty room. He knocked on Jason’s door. 

“Who is it?” Jason asked. 

“Dick,” Dick said. “Can I come in?”

“No,” Jason replied. 

Dick sighed and sat down on the floor. Seemed Jason still hated him. Great. “Just wanted to let you know that Colin arrives today. Maybe you’d want to come down and meet him? He’s gonna live here from now on. Alfred gave him the room next to yours, so he can feel safe.”

Jason snorted. “Right.” 

Dick bristled. “I said I’m sorry for nearly killing you. That won’t happen again and it sure won’t happen with Colin.” Colin’s blood type wasn’t a rare one for one, and he wasn’t Jason. Dick went over that last part again, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it even meant. “He’s only eleven and you would be like an older brother to him…I guess. As long as you’re staying here.”

“And how long is that?” Jason snapped. 

Dick winced. “I don’t know, until you don’t want to come back and set the mansion on fire?” 

There was a soft laugh on the other side of the door. It sounded amused, instead of bitter. Dick took what he could get with Jason. 

“I just thought you should know that Colin will be here. He might be scared and feel lonely. He might not want to seek companionship with me at night…”

“He might knock on my door you mean,” Jason said. 

“Maybe? It’s a possibility. I understand that the boys share sleeping halls with each other at the Orphanage.” 

“They do,” Jason said. 

Something in his voice made Dick pay attention. It sounded like Jason knew it intimately. “So…are you going to come down and meet Colin?” 

“Maybe,” Jason allowed. 

“Okay…” Dick replied. It was the best he could hope for really. “I’m really sorry I nearly killed you and that you’re here now…but I’m not sorry I made Bruce save you.” He wanted to tell Jason that maybe with time he would even like it here and them, but that would be selfish and kinda creepy. 

Jason didn’t answer and after a few more minutes of silence Dick left the hall. 

~+~

Colin was delivered by a discreet looking car and discreet looking man. Dick wasn’t sure if Mister La Mar had hired him or if it was Bruce. Both of them seemed the type. 

He grinned at Colin and then shut his mouth as he remembered his pointy teeth.

John laughed at him. 

“Shut up,” Dick hissed, it made John only laugh harder. 

Colin looked a bit lost in the great entrance hall, clutching his scarf. 

“You hungry?” John asked. 

“I-” Colin looked at John and then at Dick and then at the floor. 

“If you are, we can get you something to eat. The first day I came here, Dick fed me cake.”

“It was a Swiss roll…don’t call it just a cake, you have any idea how hard it is to make it that perfect?” Dick asked. 

John rolled his eyes. “Not like you rolled it.”

“You don’t know that,” Dick shot back. “Maybe I enjoy baking.” Thing was Dick used to. He used to help out in the circus. They had more human performers after all and all of them liked Dick and his parents. 

“Do you now?”

“I have a lot of talents, you only saw a few,” Dick said with a hint of a leer. 

John gave him a look. “Not in front of the kids.” 

Dick huffed. “As if Bruce wouldn’t spank me if I seduced you. Again.” He gave John a look and grinned. “As if he wouldn’t spank you if you’d let me.” 

John bit his lip. “Shut up.” 

Interesting, Dick thought. 

“So, Colin, are you hungry?” Dick asked, looking at the boy again. 

Colin had been watching them with wide eyes. “Yes,” he said, standing up straighter. “Yes, I am.”

“You want cake?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” Colin said. “I’d like that Sir.”

“Pff,” John said. “Sir…” 

Dick knew what John was doing, he was making it clear to Colin that it was okay to call Dick by his name and that it was okay to want and ask for things. 

“Ignore John. He’s being an ass and way too chipper since he and Bruce kissed and made up.” He made kissy faces at John and John grabbed him and ruffled his hair. 

“Absolutely uncalled for. It took five minutes to make it look this good. Ruined now.” Dick said with a mock glare and a brush over his hair. 

Colin grinned behind his hand. It was a good sign. 

“So, Colin, kitchen?” He held out his hand for Colin to take. 

“Yes,” Colin said, grasping John’s hand and following him into the kitchen. 

Of course there was a cake in the fridge, but it wasn’t a Swiss roll. 

“Chocolate topped brownies,” John moaned. “OMG.”

“Tea?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, please,” Colin replied as John cut big slices for them both. Alfred was grocery shopping like every Wednesday and would be away for another few hours. But it was fine. John knew how to work the coffee machine and there was food in the fridge. If it came to the worst, they could always order in. 

The only working phone right now was in Bruce’s study and Dick had his cell. 

“We should get you a phone, John,” Dick said. 

“A phone? Whatever the heck for?” 

“To call people? Order food, watch po- movies on it in your room? Maybe a laptop too,” he looked at Colin. “You wanted books, right?” 

“I-” he looked at his plate and then to John. John nodded in encouragement. “Yes, I would like books.”

“There is a library of course, I’m gonna give you the tour after dinner, but I’m not sure there is anything interesting in there for an eleven year old boy. God knows, I didn’t find anything to read there. Hence the Kindle. I like adventure books and paranormal stuff and fantasy and-” Dick cut off the words ‘gay erotica or romance’, that was probably too much information. “What kind of books do you like?”

“I don’t know,” Colin said. “I…Alice in Wonderland?”

“Did you read it?”

“They showed the movie at the Orphanage,” Colin said. 

“I think it’s actually in the library,” John threw in. “And the second part too, Through the Looking Glass.”

“Oh,” Colin said. “Maybe I can get it later?” He looked at Dick with his pale blue eyes and Dick wanted to hug him. But it might spook Colin, so he just nodded. 

“Sure.”

“Thank you-” he faltered here, looking unsure. 

“Call me Dick.”

“I cannot,” Colin said. 

“That’s my name,” Dick said frowning. 

“But…” Colin said. 

“It’s Richard, actually,” John came to Dick’s aid. 

“Can I call you Richard?” Colin asked. 

Dick bit his lip. “Yeah, you can.”

“Thank you, Richard,” Colin said. 

“Another slice of cake?” John asked. 

“Can I?” Colin answered. 

“Yes, of course. Everything that’s in the fridge you can have.”

“And the ice cream in the freezer,” Dick threw in. 

“There is ice cream in the freezer?” John asked. 

“Where else would it be?” Dick said. 

“Yes, but – you didn’t tell me about it.” 

“You were more interested in the coffeemaker,” Dick replied and then later in getting off with Dick. But he didn’t say that. 

“Yeah, I guess I was. Oh! If there is ice cream I want to try this drink with orange juice and vanilla ice cream.”

“Sure,” Dick said, getting up “I’ll get glasses, you get the juice and ice cream.”

“Do we have straws?” John asked. 

“Somewhere?”

“I can help look?” Colin offered. 

Dick beamed at him. “Yes. Thank you.” 

Soon they were sitting with their drinks in the media room. “Alfred will be late, so if you’re hungry we can order pizza,” Dick said to Colin, as John was looking through the movie options. 

“You should ask Jason if he wants pizza too,” John cut in. 

“Oh, yeah…” Dick said, biting on his straw. 

“Jason?” Colin asked. 

“He lives here too,” Dick said. 

“He is human,” Colin stated. Smart boy, Dick thought. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. 

“But why would you need another blood slave then?” Colin asked. “Are there more vampires living here other than you and Mister Wayne?”

“No, it’s just me and Bruce, but…we don’t drink from Jason.”

Colin frowned. “Is his blood not good?”

Dick licked his lips as he remembered the taste of Jason’s blood. “It’s delicious in fact.”

“So, why?” Colin asked. 

“Because he is not a blood slave,” John answered gently. 

“Oh,” Colin said. He sounded surprised, like the concept of humans not being blood slaves was new for him. 

“Dick?”

“I’ll go and ask him, but you know…not hoping for much.”

“Time,” John said. 

Dick nodded, put his glass down and went upstairs to ask Jason if he wanted pizza. 

~+~

To Dick’s surprise Jason did want pizza and he was ready to leave his room for it. Granted after Dick told him he, John, and Colin were also watching a movie in the Media room. 

Maybe he felt safer with two other humans around. Dick had no idea. He was just glad that Jason decided to hang out with them and meet Colin. 

“Colin, this is Jason, Jason, Colin,” Dick said once they were in the media room. 

“Hi,” Colin said shyly. 

Jason gave Dick a look that felt very judging. 

“What do you want on your pizza, Jason?” John cut in before it could get ugly, Dick thought.

“Cheese, pineapple, and ham.” 

“Okay…” John said. “Colin?”

“Cheese is good, hmm, pepperoni? Tomatoes?”

“Sure thing,” John said, holding out his hand for Dick’s phone. “You have a pizza place on speed dial?”

“I don’t eat,” Dick reminded him. 

“Yeah, shit. Sorry.”

“Google one,” Dick replied. 

John nodded and did. Then he ordered pizza and garlic bread too. Bruce had told Dick that it was important to make sure both John and Colin knew how to function in the real world. How to handle money and blend in. Ordering pizza was a first step. 

“Next time Colin will order,” Dick said as John handed the phone over to him. He locked it with a press of his finger and put it away. Better not to tempt Jay with it. 

“What are we watching?” Jason asked, sitting down as far away from Dick as it was possible. 

“Aladdin,” John said. 

“Never seen it before,” Jason replied. 

“Neither had Colin,” John said. 

Dick wondered if John had watched it before. Before he was taken in by the Daggett’s. He would ask one of these days how John had ended up there. 

For now, he would just enjoy the movie and the fact that he wasn’t going to watch it alone.


	13. ~Part One: Chapter Twelve~

~Twelve~

Bruce smiled as he watched Dick and the humans in the media room. They were watching a classic Disney film… the boys seemed safe and content and Dick seemed happy and more full of life than he had seen in a long time. 

Bruce suddenly frowned at the thought, he should have made sure that Dick had a young companion since the beginning. Dick had grown up in the circus with humans and vampires of all ages. Bruce had forced him into seclusion by coming to the manor. Bruce wanted to protect him, but isolating him may not have been the best for his development, he was still so young. 

“How is the boy settling in?” He questioned Alfred as he approached him, not taking his eyes of Dick and the younger boy. 

“Young Colin is settling in nicely.”

Bruce nodded. “Good.” 

“Do you require any assistance tonight, Master Bruce?” Alfred questioned, turning his full attention to Bruce and his needs. 

“No,” he stated as his gaze caught John’s and John’s face simply lit up, it warmed Bruce’s heart and he wanted to take him into his arms. John made to get up and Bruce shook his head. “Later,” he mouthed and John reluctantly nodded and focused back onto the movie. 

Even though Bruce wanted John to come to him then, he knew it would be better for Dick and the other boys if John stayed with them. The hunter even seemed to be in good spirits.

Bruce left the boys to their movie, he would officially welcome Colin in the morning… they needed this bonding time and his presence wasn’t needed. 

Bruce went to his room, changed out of his formal attire and then went to his office to go over a few things.

~*~

Bruce raised a brow when he felt the hunter’s presence, he got up from his seat and faded into the shadows. He had expected John to look for him, but not Jason. 

Jason peeked in, almost looking disappointed when he didn’t see anyone. 

Bruce moved behind him. “Wanted another peep show?” He whispered into the boy's ear, his voice low and inviting. 

Jason startled, jumping up in the air and turning to him. He took a few steps back, trying to put space between them. “How? What the fuck?”

“Language.” 

Jason snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t hear you.” He stammered, glancing around the room. 

Bruce smiled. “You weren’t supposed to.” 

Jason blinked at him and then frowned. 

Bruce crossed back behind him in a move that wasn’t perceivable by human eyes. “I on the other hand, heard you.” 

“Shit!” Jason inhaled as he shuddered and turned to face him, stumbling over his feet as he tried to distance himself once more. 

“Your language is atrocious.” 

Jason ignored his comment and just stared at him with a mixture of awe and disgust. Curiosity. 

Bruce took a step forward, purposely invading his personal space. “I had thought you better trained, but you’ve just recently became a hunter.” The boy’s eyes widened and Bruce knew he was right. “You feel torn.” 

He shrugged his shoulders, but he had all the telltale signs of being a former blood slave. He reeked of it. The boy was going against years of training. “No.” he protested, but his voice was faint, unsure. He didn’t trust himself. 

“Watching me feed from John turned you on, and if I wanted to, you’d offer yourself freely to me.” Bruce stated and the boy shook his head. 

Bruce smiled as he reached out and trailed a finger lightly over Jason’s neck, the boy shuddered but didn’t pull away. His eyes were transfixed on Bruce. “Jason,” his voice became an octave lower, husky and seductive. Bruce could see as the blood lust blossomed in the boy’s eyes. The iris’ darkening with his apparent arousal, his pupils blown. 

“Fuck,” the boy whimpered. “That’s not fair!”

Bruce stepped even closer and the boy shuddered against him, his small body straining to touch him. “You’ve never felt the blood lust have you?” 

Jason shook his head as he suddenly rubbed against Bruce, sighing in contentment at the touch. 

“You’re curious.”

“Yes.”

Bruce suddenly wanted to taste his rich blood without the taint of vervain… but he refrained. He knew John was going to come to him soon. “You’re free to go,” he stated and pulled away from the boy. 

Jason’s eyes widened and he looked so torn. He wanted Bruce to feed from him, even when he was so against it. “You’re intimidating as fuck.” 

“I should be.” 

“But how? None of the vamps I’ve met could do this to me…”

Bruce chuckled, crossing over to his desk. “The older the vampire, the more talented he becomes in the art of seduction and blood lust.” 

Jason frowned. “Ian never said anything about that.” He mumbled more to himself and then he dragged his fingers through his hair in attempt to clear his head. “How old are you?”

“Over a hundred years old.” 

The incredulous look on the boy’s face was almost comical. “What? But you look like you’re in your thirties and everyone knows that Alfred has been your caretaker… he’s human, how’s that possible?”

“Alfred may be human, but with my blood he’s not aged in years.” Bruce explained. “Any human can live as long as any vampire and not age a day once he or she consumes the blood of a vampire regularly.”

Jason frowned. “Do you plan to do this to John?” 

“I-” Bruce’s voice faltered slightly. He wanted this, craved this for a companion…like Gabriel. “If he consents,” Bruce settled on, knowing it may never happen. 

“Huh.” The boy rubbed his neck. “Does the boy vamp want that too?”

“He may desire that when he’s older,” Bruce mused. “But that will be his decision. It’s a huge commitment for both parties.” 

Jason once more looked torn. 

“Go to bed, Jason.” He ordered and Jason reluctantly nodded and left the office and Bruce immediately wrote down the name Ian, he would research him later in conjunction with all the data he had gathered on the other hunters out there. 

“Was Jason just in here?” John questioned as he entered the room a moment later. “I thought I just saw him.”

“Yes.” Bruce smiled as he crossed over to him. “He was curious.” 

John raised a brow. “About what?” 

“The blood lust.” 

John growled and instantly turned Bruce on by the sudden possessiveness he showed. “But you’re mine.” 

“Yes.” Bruce smiled, pulling John into his embrace and kissing him, wanting to taste more of John on his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck, Bruce. Please now?” John moaned as they parted and he ran his hands down Bruce’s sweater. “And damn you look good enough to eat. You need to dress down more often.”

Bruce chuckled. “Let’s take this to my room.”

John nodded eagerly. “Yes.” 

~*~

They ended up in John’s room instead. It was closer and John was insistent. As soon as John had closed his door, Bruce pressed him up against it and ravished his mouth. 

“Bruce,” he panted against his lips. “Taste me.” 

Bruce nipped at his earlobe and then kissed down his neck, running his tongue over John’s life line. The beat strong and steady and Bruce wanted nothing more than to feed from him… his hunger was almost overwhelming. Jason had only teased his appetite for blood. “Yes,” Bruce let his fangs graze over his skin and John shuddered against him. 

“Yeah.” His breathing hitched ever so slightly as he dug his fingers into Bruce’s sweater, clinging to him. 

“Undress.” Bruce ordered as he pulled away and John blinked at him in confusion for only a moment before he was racing to discard his clothing. He stumbled over his feet as he tried to take his jeans and boxers off. “Bed.” 

John scrambled onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, parting his legs and running his fingers over the pulse point nestled in his groin. “Like our first time?” 

“Yes.” He smiled as he took a step forward, kicking off his shoes, tugging his sweater over his head and letting it drop to the ground. He wanted to fully undress, but he knew if he did, he’d be tempted to take this further.

John nodded as he gazed at Bruce’s chiseled chest with hungry eyes. “Fuck, yeah.” 

Bruce stepped between John’s legs and just looked at John displayed in front of him. His milky skin contrasting against the dark blue comforter, his eyes dark with the blood lust, and his erection hard against his belly. “You’re so beautiful,” Bruce smiled as he ran his hands over John’s thighs, parting his legs even more. 

“Sweet talker,” John grinned, hips thrusting up to meet Bruce’s seeking hands. “Just take me already.”

“Oh, I will.” Bruce leaned into him, breathing in the musky scent of his arousal as his teeth grazed against John’s skin. 

John shuddered, moaning Bruce’s name. “Please.” 

Bruce licked his skin before he bit down and sucked in a glorious mouthful of his blood. Bruce moaned, pinning John's hips down against the bed as he continued to drink from him. 

John moved wantonly against him and Bruce relented, wrapping his hand around John’s cock and stroked him off as he took the last sip of his appetizing blood. “Oh, God.” John shuddered as his orgasm washed over him and he flailed on the bed. 

Bruce smiled, healing his bite and then he leaned up to kiss him. 

John reached out to him and pulled him up onto the bed. “Yeah, I want to feel you.” Bruce settled in beside him as John curled around him. “That was so good, but I want you to fuck me senseless.” 

Bruce sighed. “No, John, we talked about this.” 

John groaned with frustration and rubbed his hand against Bruce’s erection still trapped beneath his clothing. “Fuck that, I don’t care. You’re hard and I want you.” 

“No.” Bruce hissed as he began to pull away. 

“No, wait.” John held onto him, panicking. “Don’t go… stay the night with me?”

Bruce startled slightly at the request. He couldn’t remember the last time someone stayed the night in his bed. And although he wanted to spend the night with John, he couldn’t. He still had to patrol for the night… and after patrol, if then, he may be inclined to stay with John overnight. 

“Please?” John began to beg. “I promise I won’t push you, I just need you.” 

Bruce nodded and reluctantly laid back down on the bed beside John. He’d wait until John fell asleep and do what he needed to do. 

“Thank you,” he smiled as he curled back around him and rested his head on Bruce’s chest. 

Bruce closed his eyes, the heat of John’s body warmed him through and he wanted more than anything to fulfill his request and bury himself in John’s body. But he wanted their first time to be without the blood lust in his veins. “You’re welcome.” Bruce wrapped his arms around John and it wasn’t long before John fell into a deep sleep. 

Bruce took a moment to study his features, feeling things for this human that he hadn’t felt in years. “The things you do to me,” he whispered as he carded his fingers through John’s hair. 

Bruce placed a kiss on his brow and slipped away. He tucked John in for the night and turned off the lights. He dressed quickly and then he quietly opened the door. Bruce paused when he heard voices coming from the young hunter’s room. He was tempted to listen in on their conversation but he gave them their privacy and left. 

He went down to the Cave and turned into the Batman that many feared. He flew into the night and took care of his city.


	14. ~Part One: Chapter Thirteen~

~Thirteen~

Colin was lying in bed and not sleeping. The whole day had been exhausting by being so different. All the decisions he was supposed to make. What to eat, what to drink, what to watch. None of these things had been his concern when he had been at the orphanage. He even had been allowed to decide when to go to bed. But John had coached him gently. 

After Jason had demanded they watch 'Angel Heart', John had nudged Colin toward the bed's direction. Alfred had been helpful in showing Colin where the bathroom was and where his new clothes, including pajamas were. 

There was no TV in Colin's room, but there was a laptop that wasn't hooked up to the internet. Alfred had explained it was because of Jason. Jason wasn't allowed to use the internet and so no one could use it, except Dick on his phone and Master Wayne and Alfred of course. But he assured Colin that Dick would let him use it if he should need to look something up. There was music, books, comics, and movies on the laptop and Colin was free to always ask for more. 

Colin had only nodded, he had looked at the laptop. He knew how they worked of course. Every child at the orphanage was shown, but he had never been allowed to use it for his own pleasure. 

He was too exhausted to play around with it now. 

He had gone to bed and had been sure he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. That had been two hours ago. 

Things kept startling him. The quietness in the house. The wind outside the windows. The noises the house made as it settled. He could hear things outside and he buried deeper under the blanket. It didn't help. He felt alone. He was scared. The door locked from the inside, Alfred had shown him. But it did nothing to make Colin feel safer. 

No one had drank from him, but he knew that it would happen. He was Richard’s now and even if Richard seemed like a kind master, he was still a Master. With a capital M. He could hear Mister La Mar telling him that. Could feel the pain of the walking stick at the back of his soles. He shuddered. He was glad he wasn't at the Orphanage anymore. He was glad Mister La Mar wasn't teaching him how to be a proper slave. He hadn't known why Mister La Mar had taken him under his wing or why he could never be as good and proper as Mister La Mar had wanted him to be. He had tried so hard to be a good boy, but it had never satisfied Mister La Mar. 

Colin didn't think that Richard would hit him with a cane or a walking stick or anything else, but – he didn't want to disappoint his Master either. He just didn't know what Richard wanted from him. Would it be okay to ask, Colin wondered. A branch scrapped against the window and Colin trembled. He couldn’t sleep alone. But he couldn’t just go and curl up at the foot of Richard's bed either. Master Richard had given him a room of his own, that meant he didn't want to have Colin in his room. 

He bit his lip until it bleed and then got up. He wrapped the blanket around him. The hardwood floor was a bit cold under his feet, but not freezing. He made his way to the door, opened it gently and slipped out. 

There was light coming from under John's door, but John was Master Wayne's and Colin wasn't naïve. No boy over eleven at the Orphanage was naïve. There was a light under Jason's door too. And Jason wasn't a blood slave. He didn't belong to anyone. It made Colin curious about why he was here and if he wasn't a blood slave what was he then? 

He knocked on Jason's door gently, nearly chickening out. 

“Who is it?” Jason asked. 

“Colin,” Colin answered, willing his voice not to tremble. 

“Come in,” Jason replied. 

Colin pushed the door open. There was soft music coming from the laptop on Jason's desk and Jason was lying on the bed with a book. He marked the page and sat up. 

“Can't sleep?” Jason asked. 

Colin shook his head. “No.” 

“No wonder in a house full of vamps,” Jason said. 

“There are more humans here than vampires,” Colin replied and then bit his lip. Jason was human, but he was his elder. He shouldn’t have - 

“Guess that’s true,” Jason said. “Still don't think you and I can take them. John is too smitten, he won't help us.” 

“What?” Colin asked, confused. 

Jason smiled. “Nothing. Just thinking out loud. So...why can't you sleep, Colin?”

There were a lot of reasons, the anticipation and fear of being fed from, the fear he would not be a good enough companion and sent away again. The – house. “The house.” 

“Too quite?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Colin replied, feeling himself blush as he remembered the noise the branch made against the window. 

“Hey, it's fine,” Jason said. “I get it. It's all new to you.” 

Colin nodded. “It is.” 

“It's a bit scary too, isn't it?” Jason asked. 

“Yes...but not Master Richard.” 

“Master Richard...” Jason said, and then trailed off like he didn't know how to end that sentence. “So, you wanna sleep here tonight?” 

Colin nodded. “If that is okay?” 

“Bed sure as hell is big enough,” Jason replied. “Never slept in a bed this fucking big and didn't have to share.” 

“Yeah,” Colin said. 

“Climb in then,” Jason replied, patting the bed with his hand. 

“Thank you, Jason,” Colin said and did just that. 

Jason put his book away, went to the bathroom and then when he came back he switched the lamp off and slid in with Colin. 

“You miss the other kids?”

“Yes,” Colin said. “But I'm glad I'm not there anymore.”

“Was it bad?” Jason asked. 

“I...I was bad,” Colin admitted. 

“I'm sure you weren't,” Jason assured him. 

“I was. Mister La Mar always had to punish me,” Colin admitted quietly. “Because I've been a bad boy.”

“You're from La Mar's Blood Orphanage?” Jason asked, turning on his side so he could look at Colin. Colin had been on his side the full time. His fingers curled into the soft fabric of the pillow. 

“Yes,” Colin answered. 

“Don't believe that bastard, he always had his little side projects. His boys that needed special attention. The guy is a sadists and making little boys cry and suffer does it for him. Sick fucker.” Jason spat. 

“But – how do you know?” 

Jason scooted closer. “I was at that Orphanage too.”

“Before you got sold?” Colin asked. 

“He'd never sell me. I'm too rare. No, I escaped on my fourteenth birthday and then I became a hunter.” 

“Oh,” Colin gasped. “But how are you...” he trailed off because he could not ask how Jason was still alive in a household that was ruled by one of the most wealthy and commanding vampires of the city. 

“Beats me... Should be dead. But I’m not. Instead, I'm a prisoner here,” Jason said. He sounded between angry and resigned. 

“I'm glad you're here, Jason,” Colin said. 

Jason grabbed one of Colin's hands and tangled their fingers together. “How are things at the Orphanage?”

“Good? I think. Robert is keeping everyone in line and he tried to help me, but I guess I'm just not smart enough to make Mister La Mar like me.”

“Oh, no. He likes you. He likes to make you cry. But that is over and done with now.”

“But what if I can't satisfy Master Richard? What if he'll send me back?” Colin asked, voicing one of his many fears. 

“He won't. He picked you after all, didn't he? He paid for you...or his – Mister Wayne did. You are Dick's now. For good or bad.” 

“I think Master Richard is very kind,” Colin said and then added – and he didn't know why or where it came from, “And very handsome.” 

“Handsome?” Jason asked. 

“I...yes?” 

“Suppose he is rather okay looking for a vamp,” Jason replied. 

“You really don't like them do you?”

“I hate them,” Jason admitted. 

“But you're still here,” Colin said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Colin asked. 

“Biding my time,” Jason replied. 

“Oh...”

“I'm taking you with me, I promise. When I escape, I will take you with me, Colin.” 

Colin wasn't sure what to say to that. “Thank you,” he settled on at last. Jason pulled him closer so he was nearly swallowed up by Jason’s warm human body. Jason's arms were around him and Colin breathed him in. Jason smelled like body wash and human. It was nice. Colin closed his eyes. 

He didn't think that escaping from the manor would be an easy task. Yes, it was true that there were no locks at the doors and no bars at the windows, but Dick and Alfred had told him that there was a lot of surveillance around and the manor was rather a way outside the city. There was nothing for miles except woods. It would take three hours to walk to the nearest estate and those estates were inhabited by vampires too. He had been warned not to try it and he believed Alfred and Master Richard. They only wanted to keep him safe. 

“How is Master Wayne?” Colin asked, after a while of silence, opening his eyes. He hadn't seen the man except for that one time in Mister La Mar's office and Master Wayne hadn't talked to Colin. Richard had been the one who had talked to the boys. It had been Richard's choice. It was still a wonder that Richard wanted him. Colin had been sure that Richard would have picked Robert. Robert who was handsome and funny and smart. 

“Intimidating,” Jason answered. 

“John seems to like him.” 

“John is gone for him. For a vamp, fuck, how is that even possible?” Jason said. Colin could feel Jason shudder and he stroked Jason's back gently. 

“You said he's smitten with Master Wayne -”

“Stop calling them Master, please, Colin,” Jason cut in. 

Colin swallowed. He felt his chest constrict painfully. He had messed up again. He tried to pull away, but Jason tightened his hold on him. “I'm sorry,” Colin whispered. 

“It's fine,” Jason said. “Not your fault. Fucking La Mar conditioned you. Trained you. It's gonna take a while, but you'll be fine.” 

Colin didn't know what to say to that. Had La Mar done the same to Jason? “I'm glad you're here Jason,” he said again. 

“Yeah, me too,” Jason replied. “Try and sleep now, okay?” 

“Yes, Jason,” Colin said and closed his eyes again. He felt secure with Jason so close. With another human heartbeat in his ear. He listened to Jason’s heartbeats, measured his breaths to them and fell asleep.


	15. ~Part One: Chapter Fourteen~

~Fourteen~

John yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he started to wake up. The memories of last night flooded him and he instantly reached out to Bruce, but he felt only emptiness where Bruce should be. 

John sat up, instantly awake and on his way to being furious. “Bruce?” He called out, maybe he just went to the bathroom, but John had a feeling that Bruce had left his bedside hours ago. He was naked, cold, and alone. “Fuck him.” 

He got up, grabbing a robe as he headed out the door. John had initially planned to wake up the boys and join them for breakfast, but he wasn’t feeling up to that at the moment. He needed to see fucking Wayne. 

John didn’t bother to knock on the door and let himself into Bruce’s bedroom suite. He froze in his tracks as he found Bruce sprawled out on his bed, naked, his skin almost iridescent against the black sheets that barely covered him. He looked so young and vulnerable in his sleep and John wanted more than anything to kiss his lips. 

John shrugged off his robe and joined Bruce in bed. He leaned in, brushing his lips hesitantly against Bruce’s lips. Bruce breathed against his lips and then deepened the kiss. It simply took John’s breath away and he moved against Bruce, running his fingers over the expanse of Bruce’s smooth skin. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Bruce reprimanded as they parted and John sucked in a deep breath. “I could have killed you.” 

For a moment, John thought he was kidding, but there was something deadly in his tone. “Oh.” 

“You should go.” 

The dismissal hurt and John growled at him. “No. You promised to stay the night with me and you left.”

Bruce sighed. “I know.” 

John groaned and then pushed Bruce back onto the bed, straddling him and trapping their erections together. It felt so damn good and heady… John couldn’t ever remember a time that he initiated any sexual contact. Everything felt different, his skin was on fire and fuck, was this what it felt like not being high on the blood lust? 

Bruce studied him, cupping his face in his hands. His skin was still warm from his blood… but cooler than any human touch. John shuddered, leaning into his touch. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” John smiled, turning his head and kissing the palm of Bruce’s hand. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Bruce flipped them and pinned him to the bed in an outrageous move that no human could ever make. It left John dizzy and his heart skipped a beat. “Good.” 

“Yeah,” John smirked and moved against him, loving every teasing touch. He was so fucking hard and he wanted more than anything for Bruce to finally fuck him. 

Bruce kissed him and John eagerly returned it. John ran his tongue over Bruce’s fangs, it was like an aphrodisiac that sent a thrill down John’s spine and curled his toes. “Careful,” Bruce warned as he pulled back. 

John nodded and pressed their lips together in an almost chaste kiss as he thrust up against him, loving how his erection rubbed against Bruce’s. He wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and arched against him once more. “Fuck me.” 

Bruce growled and John felt a rush of air against him and Bruce suddenly had lube and condoms in his hands. 

“Handy,” John chuckled, not knowing how Bruce managed that little trick, but at the moment he so didn’t care. He spread his legs wider as Bruce began to prepare him with one than two lubed fingers. He moaned as Bruce hit that sweet spot and he shuddered. “There, right fucking there.” 

Bruce smirked and teased him, hitting that spot over and over with just his agile fingers until John came and his orgasm slammed through him. “So beautiful.” 

John starred at Bruce with awe, no one had ever done that to him… he felt so loved and wanted and fuck. “Bruce,” he pleaded, wanting to feel the thickness of Bruce’s cock in him. 

Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly, reverently as he thrust into him in one slick move that had John seeing stars. John moaned, wrapping his legs around Bruce’s waist and forcing him even deeper. It was perfect bliss… he didn’t know sex could feel this damn good. 

Bruce’s moved slowly at first, easing John into it until they were fucking hard and fast. 

John moaned, not able to concentrate on much more than how alive his body felt. He was on fire, his heart racing and his breathing hitched. In no time, he was already on the cusp of his second orgasm. 

Bruce seemed to sense it and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him until John lost it and cried out his release. 

John shuddered, clamping down on Bruce’s length and spurring Bruce’s own orgasm. 

“John,” Bruce moaned as he dragged his fangs against John’s neck. 

John groaned, clinging onto Bruce and he wanted Bruce to bite him, but he knew that Bruce would refrain… not this time, but perhaps the next. If John felt this good without the blood lust, he couldn’t imagine how he’d be with it. 

John tugged Bruce into a brutal kiss and this time he cut his tongue on Bruce’s fangs. He tasted the metallic taste of his blood and Bruce growled, sucking on his tongue as he thrusts slowed and he collapsed on top of John. 

John groaned, loving the additional weight. He was in complete bliss and wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. 

~*~ 

John startled, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He smiled when he realized that Bruce was still beside him. He reached out to him, his smile fading when he noticed that Bruce was fully dressed. 

Bruce took his hand and kissed it softly. “I need to go to work.” 

John wanted to pout and protest, but he refrained. He was grateful that Bruce didn’t pull another disappearing act on him. “Okay.” 

Bruce smiled, squeezing his shoulder before he got up. “Stay in bed as long you’d like. I’ll see you later.” 

John nodded and Bruce was gone within a blink of an eye. John sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before he got up. He winced slightly, feeling a bit tender as he moved. But it was a nice reminder that they had finally been intimate. 

He cinched up his robe and went back to his room. He showered and dressed for the day. 

John peaked into Jason’s and Colin’s rooms, but they weren't there. He frowned and headed down to the kitchen. 

The conversation stopped as he entered and he felt himself flush as they boys studied him.

“Someone got lucky,” Dick teased as he got up and filled a mug of coffee for him. 

Colin’s eyes widened and Jason just looked at him oddly… there was a mixture of awe and disgust.

“Shut up,” John settled on as he took the offered cup of coffee and sipped it happily. “I don’t kiss and tell.” 

“So, I’m guessing this arrangement of yours is working out,” Dick winked and John flushed once more. 

“Yeah.” John managed and sat down beside Colin. “How was your first night?”

Colin smiled and glanced over at Jason. “Good.” 

“Ah,” John nodded. He was glad that the boy was able to go to Jason. “It’s the house, yeah?”

Colin nodded. 

Dick frowned, seemingly catching on. “You could have come to me.” 

Colin looked surprised and immediately nodded his head in affirmation. “Next time, Richard.”

“And you’re always welcome to stay the night with me.” Jason cut in. “He may be your blood slave, but he’s his own person too.” 

Dick glared at Jason, “I know he is, maybe I’m just lonely too.” 

Jason glared back at him. “Whatever.” 

John looked between them and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more between them. “Colin, want to check out the library with me?

“Yes.” Colin jumped up and John took his hand, leading the way and letting the two duke it out, maybe they just needed to kiss and make up. “Are you smitten, John?”

“Smitten?” John repeated, thinking it over. Was he? “Yeah, I guess I am. I’ve never really felt this way before. I feel more human since I’ve come here.”

“But he’s a vampire.” 

“So?” John shrugged. “I know it’s rare, but he makes me feel things that I can’t even explain. One day you’ll get it. You’re far too young.”

Colin nodded as they entered the library. 

“Alice in Wonderland?” John asked as he glanced over at Colin as he recalled their previous conversation. 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s see,” he hummed as he searched for the title. He found it and the full collection of books about Wonderland. “Here you go,” he grinned as he handed him the book. “And if you like it, then you have plenty more to read.” 

Colin’s eyes lit up as he took the book and nodded. “Thank you.” He looked around the room. “Do you think I can take more than one?”

“Of course!” John grinned and helped Colin pick out a few more. 

They lounged in the library, reading from a pile of books. It was nice and John enjoyed their time, even though he was distracted most of the time by thoughts of Bruce. Later. He promised himself as he hummed happily to himself.


	16. ~Part One: Chapter Fifteen~

~Fifteen~

Jason was still pissed off and confused as hell. It had been true what he told Colin. Fucking Wayne, was fucking intimidating. He knew he didn't have the slightest chance of killing him. He was too old, he was too good at this game too. 

His fingers clenched around his fork and he glared at nothing in particular. Dick was the only one still in the kitchen with him and he wondered why the hell Dick was still here. 

“What?” Jason snapped when the casual glances Dick was throwing his way became too much. 

“If you keep that up you’ll start bleeding,” Dick said. “And no one wants that.”

He looked at the hand that wasn't holding the fork. His fingernails were biting into his skin. He hadn't even realized. He smiled at Dick and knew it was a nasty smile. “Don't you? But, I am, oh so rare, and oh so delicious. You know what they pay for a night with me?” His tone was sweet and low. Just like La Mar had taught him to talk once he turned fourteen. Once the blood lust started to affect him. Once La Mar could sell not only Jason's blood, but his body as well. 

_Seductive and obedient, Jason._ La Mar's voice said in his head. What he meant was 'submissive', Jason knew.

Dick recoiled and then got up. “No one's paying anything, Jason. Because you are not a slave!” 

“There isn't much difference between slave and prisoner, vamp boy.” 

“What is your fucking problem?! I’ve apologized a million times!” Dick nearly yelled. 

Jason put the fork on the table. “Let me see? I was sold into slavery when I was barley five, I was fed on by monsters nearly every day, I was trained to be a whore and then when I escaped all this. You...” he looked at Dick. “You found me and nearly killed me, and now I'm here stuck while fucking Wayne-” he stopped himself. No, he wasn't going to tell vamp boy what Wayne did to him. He didn't even want to think about that, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had leaned into Wayne's touch. He had been ready to offer himself and he knew that he didn't fucking WANT to be fed from ever again. Didn't want to be touched by a vamp. Didn't want to be seduced into wanting it. “But I guess it's alright, because you apologized!” 

“I-”

“And now you have sweet Colin here, who had been handpicked and trained by La Mar that sick bastard, who is such a good and obedient boy, who would do anything for you and you, you just ordered him to stay in your room.”

“I didn't order him!” Dick said. 

“Ask him what he wouldn’t do for you,” Jason said and then left the kitchen. He felt drained. He hadn’t wanted to tell Dick half the things he did. But he had wanted to tell someone for years, had wanted to fling it into someone's face. Someone who he could be mad at. And he could be mad at Dick. Dick nearly killed him. 

He needed to leave. No matter what nice lies Wayne and Dick were telling themselves about consent, Jason knew it wasn't true. Not after last night when Wayne had messed with him, had made him want to be touched, and fed from, made him want to be a good and obedient boy. That wasn't consent. 

Ian had told him, fuck Cookie had told him, that there was no way you could consent to anything while under the blood lust. It took you over. All you wanted was to be fucked by the vamp that drank from you, with whom you were sharing the blood lust. You wanted to please them, because then they would give you what you needed. 

It was too easy for them to take. It was too easy for a human to get used to it. It was like a high. Like a drug because it made you feel so good. And when you were a blood slave you took every opportunity to feel good. As far as Jason had experienced. 

Didn't Dick see it, or didn't he want to see it? Or didn't he care? 

And what about John, Jason thought? He claimed to be smitten with Wayne. Maybe in love even. Was it just Stockholm syndrome? Because Wayne was the first vamp ever who cared for John as a being? Not only a meal and a good fuck? 

He closed the door and didn't bother to lock it. The locks were a joke anyway. Every vampire could just break them, pull the door from the hinges and enter. They wouldn’t even break into a sweat. 

How long until Wayne got tired of this? How long until Jason would feel his fangs on his neck? How long until Wayne made him spread his legs and beg to be bitten right there? His cock twitched and he cursed loudly. He didn’t want this. 

He clenched his hands into fists and then unclenched them slowly. He thought about the breathing exercises Lee had taught him and he sat down on the floor and did them until he was calm again. Until he could think again. 

It had felt good to be able to lash out at Dick, but he knew now that it wasn't a good idea to do it too often. Wayne didn't seem like a guy who would take much shit from a human. He would get rid of Jason and Jason actually valued his life. 

He was stuck here for god only knew how long, but he could learn too. He already knew that Wayne and Dick were vampires, that was confirmation of Ian's suspicion. He hadn't thought Dick was one, but he had had suspected Wayne. Now Jason knew. He also knew that the butler was human. Could be killed easily then. That was good too. 

He felt calm when he got up and started the laptop. He opened the writing program and started jotting down things he knew about these vampires. In the code the hunters had invented. Even if Wayne should crack Jason's password on the laptop, he wouldn’t be able to understand a single word. Ian and his group of hunters were the only ones. And as far as they knew, there weren't really any vamps who could read minds. That one was, thank fucking god, only folklore.

He was here, he would learn everything he could about the vampires in this household and those who Wayne called friends and associates. 

Once he made that decision he felt a whole lot better. 

~+~

He took his meals for the next three days in his room, mostly for appearances. He didn't want them to think he wasn't mad anymore. And he didn't want Wayne to see behind his facade. Jason had a plan now and he wanted very much to make it out of this whole thing alive. And there was also Colin to consider. Colin was sleeping in Jason's room every night. Jason knew Dick had told Colin to sleep in his room. He just wasn't sure why. Was it for Colin's sake or was it to keep an eye on Jason? 

Jason would like to give Dick credit for looking out for Colin. Two days ago, Dick had been feeding from Colin. Jason knew from now on it would be a daily thing. 

He didn't know if he should be glad or not, that Colin couldn’t feel the blood lust yet. It seemed the blood lust made it less painful, but then – Jason knew what happened when the blood lust was involved and he didn't want Colin to have to give his virginity up because he was a slave and had no choice in it. 

Jason shuddered when his mind flashed back to his first time with Rabbit Eyes. She maybe had tried to be gentle, but she had also been used to being obeyed. He had satisfied her like she ordered him to and then when she had been drunk on Jason's blood again...he had killed her. 

Jason hadn't really felt the blood lust then with her. Now, he knew that fourteen was more of a guideline and not a magical button. Some humans were affected earlier, some a bit later. But fourteen was a good middle ground. Lee had said it was approximately 80% of all humans who were affected by it around their fourteenth birthday. 

He had been lucky that the blood lust hadn't affected him that much back then. He hadn't really believed he would have made it out alive, but he did and he had found Ian. Or Ian had found him. Jason had a home again and now – fuck it.

He had to be strong now. 

Jason knew that the smartest course of action would be to avoid Wayne whenever possible. He had seen the hunger and desire in Wayne's eyes. Jason knew, thanks to Lee, that he had the rarest fucking blood type. 

But if he avoided Wayne completely he wouldn't learn any more vampire secrets. The only thing to do was to get along with Dick as best he could without giving away his agenda and make sure that Wayne didn't catch him unaware. 

Easy as fucking pie, Jason thought. 

~+~

“You know you can tell Dick to not drink from you directly,” Jason said as he saw Colin sitting in the library. Dick took his meals after breakfast. 

“I know, Richard and Alfred told me,” Colin said, smiling at Jason. Fuck, but that kid was beautiful. Those amazing eyes, those cute freckles, the soft pale skin. No wonder La Mar had taken a shine to Colin, skin like that bruised easily. Jason wondered how much Wayne had paid for Colin. Must have been quite a sum. La Mar didn't like to part with his 'special projects' too soon after all. 

“So why don't you take them up on that offer?” 

“I- it's not the proper way for a slave to be fed on,” Colin said ducking his head. 

“For fuck's sake,” Jason hissed. 

Colin's fingers tightened on his book and Jason felt guilty for losing his temper. “I'm sorry,” Colin whispered. 

“I'm not mad at you. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jason ran a hand through his hair. It was getting too long and the red streaks should be refreshed he thought. He kinda liked them. 

“Okay,” Colin said. 

Jason flopped down into one of the very fucking soft, he thought, arm chairs and looked at the ceiling. “I just don't get it. Why take the pain?” 

“It's not so bad-”

“Bullshit,” Jason cut in. “I know how bad it is. I know, and you know I know. I've been there. I've been fed from all my life, kiddo, and it never got any less painful. Your body doesn't just adjust to it. Fuck if I know why.” It was true too, it was impossible to build a tolerance against the pain of a vampire bite. 

“John doesn't seem to feel it,” Colin said, he had closed his book and was staring out of the window. Jason followed his gaze. There were a few birds on branches. Robins, Jason thought. And Colin was watching them play. 

“Because John is fucking Wayne. Once the blood lust comes over you and your vamp partner, you pretty much only want to fuck and feel good.” 

Colin flinched a little at the word fuck. He nodded. “Do you think it would be less painful to have Alfred draw my blood?”

“Colin,” Jason said gently. “They drew your blood at the Orphanage, for the checkups, right?”

“Yes,” Colin said and then looked at him. “It would be like that?” 

Jason wanted to hug the kid. How else had he been imaging this procedure? “Yes, it would be like that.” 

“Oh, that didn't hurt so much.” 

“I know.” 

“So why don't all vampires feed like that?” Colin asked. Such a fucking innocent question, Jason thought. 

Because they are all monsters who don't care, Jason wanted to answer, but that wasn't the whole truth. “Because it’s easier of course, less messy, and because the blood is fresher, it loses whatever vamps need as their nourishment when it’s outside the human body for too long.”

“Oh...” Colin said and he looked conflicted. Like he had, when Jason had asked him about his opinion on Wayne after Wayne had called Colin into his office for a talk and to welcome him to the household.

Jason knew that he couldn’t break months of conditioning in one night. And it didn't only apply to Colin, Jason himself had been conditioned to serve vamps all his life. Fucking baby steps, he reminded himself. 

“How about you let Dick feed on you directly only every other day or so?” Jason asked. 

“I – I think...” he trailed off, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly. It was probably where Dick had fed from today. Phantom pain. 

“Ask Dick if it’s okay,” Jason made himself say. He hated that he just suggested Colin asked for fucking permission, but it was for Colin's sake. “Dick told you, that you just have to ask for things. And he’s granted you every wish, hasn’t he?”

“Yes,” Colin said. “Master Richard has.” 

Jason cringed inwardly when he said Master. He exhaled slowly. Baby steps, he reminded himself again. They would get there. Colin was still young, with Jason's help he could be a real person again.

“See? I'm sure Dick won't make a big deal out of it, Colin.” 

Colin nodded and smiled at him. It was the sweetest smile, Jason thought. “Thank you, Jason.” 

“You're welcome kid,” Jason said. 

~+~

“You talked to Colin,” John said a few days later. Jason knew that it took a lot for Colin to bring this issue up with Dick, but two days ago Colin did and now Dick was only feeding from Colin directly every other day. Jason would have liked for Dick to offer to not feed from Colin directly at all, but a vamp was a vamp was a vamp. 

“Yeah,” Jason answered. “I did.” 

John looked at him long and hard. 

“What? You think it was none of my business?” 

“You're not a slave,” John said. 

“No, but I live here too and I can't leave. The only thing that sets me apart from you and Colin is that no one is feeding on me,” Jason replied and added 'yet' in his head to it. 

“True, I guess,” John said. 

“You should have done that for Colin,” Jason said just to be mean. He still didn't get why John was jumping gladly into bed with a fucking vamp. 

“I didn't think about it.” John looked vaguely guilty, Jason thought. 

“Of course not. You and Wayne are fucking like bunnies whenever you can. No wonder. It doesn't hurt you when he feeds from you, and you probably forgot how it felt before the blood lust.”

“This is a good home!” John protested. “And it's none of your business what I do with Bruce.”

“You think he's so good, because he's the first to show you kindness and take it slow, John. You have no one else to compare -”

“I have plenty vamps to compare,” John cut in. “They talked about me like I wasn't even there. They didn't see me as a human being, I was just a convenient hole to use and a nice drink to have. I was passed around like a party favor. Bruce is different. He cares about me.”

“He owns you. He's your master, you're a pet. People care about pets, sure, but they don't fall in love with them. It's only ever the pet that gets hurt for loving too much.”

“I'm not a pet!” John said firmly. “You don't know him like I do.”

“I don't want to know him like you do!” Jason spat. 

“Don't you? I know you've been skulking around his office.” 

Jason suppressed a shiver when he thought back to the two times he's been in Wayne's office. “No, I don't. I don't want to be coerced into sex.”

“That's not what is happening between me and Bruce.” 

“No? The first time you met him he drank from you and didn't touch you. Left you in a desperate state of arousal. Made you want him by denying you.”

“He denied himself too!” 

“Did he? How can you know? Maybe he went home or somewhere else and fucked someone silly.”

“He didn't,” John said, but Jason knew he was getting to John now. John couldn’t know. 

“And then a few days later he bought you and-”

“He gave me my freedom!” John said triumphantly. 

“Oh, yeah. That. He set you free. Told you that you could go, with no money, no relatives, nowhere for you to find shelter. Do you think he wasn't sure you would come back to him? After all where else would you go? This here, this house, and all the food and safety. That's what he offered and then there is freedom and it’s harsh. I know, I've lived on the streets. And the only thing you have to do is let him drink and warm his cock at night.”

“I-”

“If he really wanted to give you your freedom, he would have made sure you had money, a safe place to stay, and an education, or a job that would provide for you. I'm sure he could have arranged that, don't you?” 

John bit his lip and then nodded slowly. “He could have. He gave me money, but I didn't know what to do with it. I never had money before...”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “I know, okay? I know. I've been a blood slave all my life, John. I know. And I don't blame you for choosing safety, but I want you to see things clearly. He might be nice, he might be gentle, but you're still his property. You were someone else’s property before and you thought they would keep you because you have a rare blood type, and because you're handsome.”

John smiled wryly. “Yeah...I kinda did. I got used to it.”

“I know, but they sold you in the end. Wayne offered them a high enough sum and they didn't think twice about it. Didn't care that it had been your home, your whole world, no matter how shitty it was. I know this is better, but it's the principle of the matter John: You are a slave, he's over one hundred years old. He could get bored any day and he has the right to sell you whenever he wishes.” 

“You really hate them.”

“I do. It’s not right to give the unwanted to the vampires of this city. Slavery is against the law, but of course no one fucking cares. So we have to look out for ourselves.”

“And you look out for Colin,” John said. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“And for me,” John whispered like he just realized it. 

“You were kind to me. I would have probably starved myself without you.” 

“So I saved your life?” John asked with a small smile. 

“Yeah, you did, and now I want to save yours.” 

“You don't think they can love?” John asked. 

“John, I grew up in blood Orphanages. There was not a single one who had a kind word or compassion for me. Not a single one of them. You said it yourself, before Wayne none of them even saw you as anything else than a toy and a meal.” 

John nodded. 

“What if this is just another game for them? For Wayne?”

“What if it isn't?” John asked. 

“If I were you, my chips would be on the humans,” Jason said. “If I were you I would want to be really sure before I trust a vamp with my heart.” 

John nodded again and then bit his lip. “Yeah...”

It kinda hurt to see that lost look on John's face. Jason liked John, but because of that he had to make sure John considered this whole thing from every angle possible. And Jason's angle was always bleak, always jaded. 

“See you at dinner, John.” 

“Yes, okay,” John said and Jason left him alone. 

He felt exhausted after that conversation. John seemed so fucking young and Jason felt so much older than his fourteen years. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. He had to make sure to mend bridges with Dick this evening. Colin said they were gonna watch a movie. Jason had every intention of joining them.


	17. ~Part One: Chapter Sixteen~

~Sixteen~

Bruce joined the boys for dinner, not that Dick or himself indulged in the delicatessens that Alfred served, but it was a sense of normalcy that they both enjoyed. They couldn’t eat, but they could still enjoy drinks and join the family.

The hunter watched him closely, even though he tried to pretend he wasn’t. It amused Bruce and fascinated him as well. This boy was very vocal on how much he hated the vampires, but he was also so intrigued. Which kept Bruce intrigued as well. 

Bruce smiled at him and then turned his gaze to John. John’s eyes lit up at the sight of him, but his smile seemed forced. Tired. “Hey, I didn’t think you’d join us.” 

Something felt off and it worried Bruce. He reached out, squeezing John’s shoulder as he took a seat beside him. John closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. “I was able to get away from work earlier than I thought.” 

“Would you care for a drink, Master Bruce?” Alfred questioned as he set the tray of food on the table and started to serve the humans. 

“Yes, I’d like that.” Bruce nodded as he glanced over at Dick. “How was your day?” 

“It was good!” Dick gushed, he looked happier than he had been the last few days. “We watched that new kung-fu movie. It was a lot of fun.” Dick’s gaze darted over to Jason and he smiled brightly, his cheeks flushing and Bruce suddenly understood why his mood had lifted. 

Dick had been brooding and had asked Bruce what to do. Bruce knew there was nothing Dick could do to persuade the hunter, the boy needed time. And he told Dick just as much. 

“I see.” Bruce smiled as he winked over at Jason. 

Jason startled slightly and then glanced down at his meal, pretending he didn’t notice anything as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

Bruce turned his attention to the youngest human, who seemed blissfully happy as he ate his meal. “Colin, have you thought about what we had discussed?” 

Colin nodded, “Yes, sir.” He spared a quick glance over at Dick, then at Jason before he looked back at Bruce. “I’d like to go to school.” 

“Very well, I’ll make the arrangements.” Bruce stated, pleased by his choice. 

“Wait.” Jason gasped. “School, like real school? He gets to leave the manor?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes.” 

Jason stood up, “What the fuck? How’s that even allowed?” 

“Colin has shown his loyalties. You of all people should be pleased that Colin will get an education.” Bruce explained, studying the boy’s reaction closely. “It’s an elite school that a select few are enrolled in.” 

The school Bruce spoke of was indeed elite. It was the only human school in Gotham that provided security and was very protective of their students. It gave certain securities to those human families that could afford it and the few vampire families that treated their blood slaves with care. 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Elite my ass. It’s for blood slaves only isn’t it?” 

“Jason,” Colin began, frowning. “I want to learn.” 

Jason groaned, his stance softening as he suddenly realized what else was on the line. “Not, fucking, fair.” He grumbled more to himself and then sat back down. 

Before Bruce could reprimand Jason on his language John reached out to him, touching Bruce’s wrist and catching Bruce’s attention. Bruce turned his focus to him, “John?” 

“Can I go?” John asked, hope lingering in his eyes. “I know I’m probably too old for school, but I’ve never been.” 

Bruce smiled, wanting John to have this opportunity as well and hating Daggett for depriving John of so much. “I’ll see what I can do. I’m sure something can be arranged.” 

Jason huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You could have a chance to go too,” Bruce commented, nodding his thanks to Alfred when he brought him a glass of blood wine. “But you’ve not earned that right.” He took a sip of his wine as Jason glared at him. “You may study along with Dick, if you like to further your education.” 

“What?” Jason gasped, blinking his eyes and then looked at Dick in confusion. 

Dick smiled and nodded his head in agreement. “I’d like that. Miss Claire is really nice and pretty too, she teaches English and biology. And Mister Gray teaches math and other boring stuff-”

“Dick,” Bruce warned, amused at Dick’s comments. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Anyway, it’ll be fun and it can get lonely in the classroom. Colin joined me earlier.” 

Jason shrugged, trying to act like he didn’t care, but Bruce could tell that Jason craved an education. He was a smart boy. “I’ll think about it.” 

Bruce nodded. 

“Sir, what are you drinking?” Colin questioned, his voice laced with curiosity. “It smells kinda funny.” 

Bruce chuckled, then savored another sip. “It’s the rich iron content that you can smell... only vampires can truly appreciate the taste.” 

“It’s blood wine,” Dick answered sipping his own glass of juice. 

“Is it real blood?” John asked. 

“No, it’s a synthetic that helps curve the hunger a bit.” Bruce replied and John frowned. 

“I’m sorry,” John rushed to get up and Bruce grabbed his wrist. 

“I’m fine, John. Finish your meal.” He brushed his thumb over John’s inner wrist, soothing him. 

“But you’re hungry.” 

“I’m always hungry, John.” It was a truth he’s always lived with. Vampires could live with only a few sips of blood a day, but their hunger remained. The older he’s gotten the worse it seemed to be. It was one of the factors why older bloodlines tended to go crazy… their hunger never ceased and it drove them to the brink of insanity. “We feed to survive.” 

“I’m not,” Dick countered. 

“You’re still young, Dick. The older you get the more you’ll crave. But your body only needs a few sips of blood to live and function.” Bruce explained, the hunter studying him closely. 

Dick scrunched up his nose in concentration. “Is that why Bing lost control?” 

Bruce raised a brow. “Who?” 

“Bing the clown, he lost control when we hunted. He killed a human… took too much.” Dick frowned, the memory seemingly unpleasant. 

“I would assume so.” Bruce nodded. 

Jason grimaced. “Like you,” he suddenly accused Dick and Dick flushed slightly. 

“That wasn’t the same.” Dick argued, looking to Bruce. “Right?” 

“Right,” Bruce agreed. “Most wouldn’t have stopped. You were lucky, Jason. You shouldn’t have been alone in the park.” 

“I wasn’t!” Jason grumbled. “Kami had to leave… I had it covered.” 

Kami. Another clue to the hunters he was with. Kami and Ian. It was another lead.

“Dessert?” Alfred questioned as he brought out another tray and Bruce was thankful for the reprieve. The boys were distracted and he squeezed John’s hand before he got up and left them to their own devices. 

~*~ 

Bruce breathed in John’s scent, trailing his fingers down John’s side as he dragged his fangs over John’s pulse point. 

John shuddered, pressing back against him as Bruce licked his skin and kissed his neck. 

“Why were you upset earlier?” Bruce whispered into John’s ear, knowing that John wouldn’t hesitate to answer him in this state. 

“Jason,” John began and then shook his head. “No, it wasn’t anything really.” He turned in Bruce’s arms and looked into his eyes, leaning up and kissing him. 

Bruce returned the kiss, but pulled back, not giving into the blood lust just yet. “You looked troubled.” 

John sighed, burying his face into Bruce’s chest. “The first night you drank from me, did you go fuck someone else?” 

Bruce recoiled at the question, not expecting that at all. “What?” 

“You denied me, you pulled away… I thought.” John shook his head. “I thought that maybe you had denied yourself too. But Jason-”

“I didn’t deny myself,” Bruce stated. “But I didn’t seek comfort with someone else, I took it into my own hands.” 

John groaned and looked once more into Bruce’s eyes. “You did?” 

“Yes, I’ve not been intimate with anyone but you, for years.” Bruce smiled, cupping John’s face. “It’s only been you.” 

John smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up. “Yeah?”

Bruce chuckled, kissing him softly. “Yes.”

“For years? Was there someone else, before me?” John questioned and Bruce sighed, pulling away. 

Bruce’s heart tugged painfully at the memory of the love he had lost so many years ago. It was always a risk to love a human, they were so fragile. “His name was Gabriel.” 

“What happened to him?” 

“He became ill,” Bruce whispered, he could sense it, smell the disease that lingered in his body. Bruce had offered his blood, but death had already claimed him. “I lost him not long after that.” 

John frowned, “But your blood should have saved him.” 

“It did, temporarily. It was an aggressive cancer and it just came back, stronger each time.” Bruce closed his eyes, he had almost lost it then… it was the second love he had lost and it was just too much. He had fled the country and traveled, learning everything he could and managed to hold on.

John wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “I’m sorry, Jason had me doubting everything that I have felt… he said that I shouldn’t trust a vampire. That this couldn’t be real, but there’s so much more than the blood lust. And I should have trusted myself.” 

“Jason is an angry young man and he’s confused about everything regarding my kind.” Bruce sighed. 

John nodded, “He said that if you truly cared for me that you wouldn’t have just let me go like that. He said, you wanted me to fail. I had nothing, I knew nothing, and I went from one prison to another.” 

“What do you mean you went to another?” Bruce demanded, feeling a fierce protective streak. 

“Oh, right.” John worried his lip. “Dick rescued me, I was drugged and tied to a bed… slavers had taken me.” 

“And you’re just now telling me?” Bruce hissed. “Who?”

John shrugged. “A bus driver and his wife, they seemed like nice people… I don’t even know if they gave me their real names. I shouldn’t have trusted them. But I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” 

Bruce sighed. “And that’s my fault. I didn’t realize that you had no training. I would have never let you go like that, I would have set up provisions for you. The slaves in my employment-” 

John snorted, “Employment? You bought me, I’m a slave.” 

“No,” Bruce shook his head. “I may have paid the price that Daggett insisted, but legally you, Colin, and Jason are no longer blood slaves. I placed your titles in your own names. You are free to go, if you wish.” 

“Wait, what?” John’s eyes brightened, a smile flushing his cheeks. “I’m no longer a blood slave?” 

“No, you are a free man.” Bruce pulled away from him, opening his arms wide. “Go.” 

John stood there, looking torn. “I don’t want to go, I want to stay here, with you.” 

Bruce smiled, “I don’t want you to go.” He tugged John to him and kissed him. “Stay with me.” 

“Always,” John grinned.

“Always,” Bruce repeated, cupping his face and just gazing into John’s eyes. 

~*~ 

Bruce pressed a kiss to John’s brow, tucking the blankets in around him and then he left him as he slept off the blood lust. 

Bruce flew into the night and it didn’t take long for Bruce to hunt down the bus driver and wife that John had spoken of. The slaver had left a trail easy enough to trace…they were so ruthless that they never even thought to cover their tracks. 

He killed them, bleeding them dry. Bruce felt a surge of power and health that he’s never felt before. This was what it was like to be full, completely sated and he no longer felt the hunger linger as he always felt before. 

It was such a heady feeling. Bruce closed his eyes and pushed back the sudden need to ravage every human within a mile radius. He licked his lips and focused on his love and devotion for his family, for John. 

Bruce set ablaze the slaver’s home to bury all the evidence and then fled into the night. 

He’ll always protect his family and his city.


	18. ~Part One: Chapter Seventeen~

~Seventeen~

“Dick,” Bruce said and he had that look in his eyes that meant Dick was in trouble. 

He racked his brain, but couldn’t think of anything he did wrong lately. He shrugged it off and followed Bruce into his office. “What is it?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that John had been captured by slave traders?” Bruce asked. 

“Oh, I didn’t think it was important,” Dick answered. 

“You didn’t think it was important?” Bruce demanded. His voice was dangerously low. 

“I got him out, he didn’t want me to do anything about it. I could have killed them, or called the police or whatever, but John didn’t want me to do anything about it. So I didn’t, and frankly,” Dick continued, “I thought it’s one of those things you let slide. Slavers provide a vampire service after all, like blood orphanages and other such institutions.”

“Dick-”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Dick challenged. “If it hadn’t been John, you wouldn’t have cared.” 

Bruce looked like he wanted to argue that point, but he also knew that Dick was right. Dick knew he was right about it. Like all vampires, even the good ones, Bruce had a double standard for everything involving humans. For most vampires it was a them and us, kind of thing. For Dick it was different, because he had grown up with humans. They had been his friends, before the Circus had been burned down. 

Bruce never had that kind of connection, of that Dick was sure.

“Maybe,” Bruce said, eventually. 

“Jason says that there are all kinds of fucked up things going on in that Blood Orphanage we got Colin from,” Dick said. It had been on his mind, since Jason exploded in his face about his life and what Colin wouldn’t do for Dick. And Dick had asked Colin and Colin had been puzzled by the question. A good slave would do anything their master tells them to do. And Dick had heard the capital M in Master too. And he had cringed inside. 

“And we suddenly trust a hunter?” Bruce questioned sharply. “He’s got John confused too with his lies.”

Dick bit his lip. Since Jay had started to live with them, all kinds of questions were raised. “I trust Colin.” Dick said, looking at Bruce.

“He’s a sweet, obedient boy-”

“Yeah, he is and that’s fucked up Bruce. He’s submissive like a slave.”

“Dick, he was a slave.” 

Dick nodded, he had this queasy feeling in his stomach, this wrong, wrong wrong kind of chant when he thought about it all, but couldn’t put it into words. “That’s not what I meant. He’s been trained like a pet and that’s not right for a human being, Bruce.” 

“Dick, it’s easier to sell an obedient slave that won’t make any fuss,” Bruce replied. 

“You know if I told Colin to bleed himself dry for me, he would. And that’s not okay. And what about John?”

“What about John?” Bruce asked. 

“Daggett had told him to get naked and spread his legs and let people fuck him and he did without a second’s thought. You think that’s normal?”

“For a well-trained slave…”

“You think it’s okay to demand such things?” Dick cut him off. “Because I don’t.” 

“Dick-”

“Maybe, it’s not enough to not kill to be a good person,” Dick said. 

“Good vampire, you mean,” Bruce said. 

“No, good person. I know humans do horrible things too. I don’t think we are so different, Bruce. It’s all about power and how you use it. That’s what my parents told me.” Dick had forgotten a few of those lessons when he started to live with Bruce, because his life with Bruce had been so different, but now they had other people living at the manor too and it got Dick thinking. Jason and Colin got Dick thinking. 

Bruce sighed. “Your parents lived in a different world.” 

Dick nodded, it was all too true. “To be honest; Bruce, I think it was better than the one we are shaping or better not shaping, but let other people shape for us.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Bruce asked. 

Dick shrugged. “I know I can’t make you do anything, but if you feel some of what I feel regarding those things, you’ll do something to make things right again. Can I go now? I promised Colin and Jay we’d play tag outside.” 

“Yes, Dick. You may go.” 

“See you at dinner!” Dick said and dashed out of the office. 

~+~

“No using your vamp speed,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Fine,” Dick replied. 

Jason nodded and then turned around to count to fifty. They were done with tag and had moved on to hide and seek. Dick could understand that Jason didn’t want him to use his speed when they played tag, but it was weird he demanded that even when they were playing hide and seek. 

Dick looked him over again. Jason had been better around him and John and Colin, but Dick knew he was still keeping his distance with Bruce. 

Jason didn’t trust Bruce and Dick wanted to know why. 

“Thirty,” Jason said. “I can still feel you standing there and staring at me, Dick. You better get a move on it.” 

Dick grinned and ran. 

It was easy for him to find the best hiding places, not only because he knew the manor grounds so well, but also because he loved to climb trees or any other structure in the garden. When he concentrated he could hear Colin shifting in the bushes to his left. Jason was a whole lot stealthier than that. Dick couldn’t hear Jason, but he could see him from his vantage point behind the chimney of the half collapsed servant hut. 

And that’s why he was the first to see the man. The man moved with confidence, he was good looking, blond hair, nice body, and he was a vamp. He jumped the fence, without using the bell. Dick jumped down from the roof and nearly collided with Jason as Jason rounded the corner. 

“Not how you play the game,” Jason said. 

“There is a man heading to the front door,” Dick said. Jason looked in the direction, the bushes and trees here were too dense, it was impossible to see the man. 

“And?” 

“He’s a vampire,” Dick said. 

“You are a vampire, half of the people who Wayne does business with are vampires-”

“Yes, but he usually never invites them here,” Dick said. “Especially during the day, because he knows you play around the house.” 

“We,” Jason corrected. 

It made Dick smile. “We.” 

“So what’s the deal with him?” Jason asked. 

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out. You think you can keep up?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said and started running in the direction of the front door. There was a shortcut they knew, and the vampire didn’t seem to be in a hurry. He was moving at a human pace. Dick and Jason arrived there first. Dick could hear Jason’s hard breathing. 

The man looked at them and smiled. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Dick said. 

Jason didn’t say anything, just glared at the vampire. 

“And who are you?” The man asked. 

“I’m Dick, that’s Jason.”

“Michael,” the man replied, offering his hand to Dick. “Is Bruce in?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said, after he let go. “He’s in his office. I can show you-” 

“No need, I know exactly where it is,” he interrupted and smiled. 

“Okay,” Dick said. Part of him wanted to follow Michael, part of him didn’t know what to do with someone like him. What was he to Bruce? 

He watched Michael open the door with a key and disappear inside. 

“What the fuck?” Jason said. 

“No idea,” Dick replied. 

“Guys, aren’t we playing anymore?” Colin asked from behind them. There was a twig in his hair and Dick felt impossibly tender towards him. 

“Sorry, someone showed up with a key to the manor,” Dick explained. 

“A mystery!” Colin said. 

Dick smiled. Colin had been reading a lot of kid mystery books lately. But Dick didn’t want to encourage him on this one. Michael was a vampire and Dick didn’t know if he could be trusted with humans. 

“He’s just visiting Wayne,” Jason said. “Probably a friend from before World War I.”

“Oh, okay…” Colin said. 

Jason plucked the twig out of Colin’s hair. 

“I’m thirsty, let’s grab something from the kitchen,” Jason said. He gave Dick a look. 

Dick nodded. They would send Colin to John and then try to investigate this Michael guy.

~+~ 

They didn’t get to investigate Michael, because Alfred took them to the kitchen to help with dinner. Dick suspected on Bruce’s orders. 

“Who is this Michael?” Dick asked Alfred. 

“A friend of Master Bruce,” Alfred replied. 

“Never heard of him,” Dick said. 

“He and Master Bruce haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

“What’s a long time for someone as old as Wayne?” Jason asked. 

“Peel the potatoes, Jason,” Alfred said. 

Jason grumbled, but did it. He did it with practiced ease, Dick stared at his hands for a few seconds too long, Jason looked up at him and Dick looked away, feeling caught. 

Alfred gave other tasks to John and Colin to keep them occupied, and Dick took that opportunity to slip away. 

The doors to the office were thick, but Dick could still hear muffled voices. He felt a bit bad for breaking Bruce’s trust, but he also had the feeling that Bruce wouldn’t be too forthcoming with information about Michael. 

Dick was intrigued by the man. He was handsome, he was a vampire, and he had a key to the manor. And Alfred said he was Bruce’s friend. 

How many of Bruce’s friends had a key to the manor? Dick couldn’t come up with a single one, except for Alfred and Alfred was family anyway. So that probably didn’t count. 

“I thought you would seek me out,” Michael said. 

There was a muffled reply Dick couldn’t understand from Bruce. He was probably standing at the window on the other side of the office. 

“I told you it didn’t need to feel like that, but you didn’t believe me,” Michael said, “Because your parents-”

“My parents were right,” Bruce said, and it was loud and clear. His tone was sharp. 

“You still believe that? After you finally sated the hunger?” 

There was a lot of silence on the other side of the door. Dick’s thoughts were racing, how did Bruce sate his hunger? He had told them they only fed to survive…how much would it take to feel sated for Bruce? 

What had he done?

More muffled words. 

“Michael,” Bruce said. 

“Come hunt with me. It would be like old times, Bruce. I would fuck your brains out against expensive wallpaper, bite your neck like you like it-”

There was a slam against the door and Dick jumped back and then he heard wet sounds, like drinking or – kissing. Oh, Dick thought. Well, fuck. 

He was ready to sneak back when Bruce spoke again. 

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Too late,” Michael answered. “Ask me to stay the night.” 

More muffled sounds that Dick only knew from porn and that one time with John. John. Fuck. 

“You know you want to. No one knows you like I do. No one knows me like you do.”

“Stay the night,” Bruce said. 

Dick bit his lip and then creeped slowly away. 

He stopped in a corridor away from the kitchen and the office, leaned against the cool wall paneling and just breathed. His pants felt uncomfortably tight. He was hard, just hearing Michael’s voice, seducing Bruce. 

He closed his eyes and adjusted his cock. No way was he going to jerk off to the image of Michael fucking Bruce against a wall. 

No way. 

~+~

Jason looked at him when he entered the kitchen and then grabbed Dick’s arm. Hard. It sent a thrill down Dick’s spine. Jason hadn’t touch him since he came to the manor. He had even avoided accidental touches. 

“Be right back,” he said to the kitchen and steered Dick into one of the bathrooms. 

He locked the door and let go of Dick’s arm.

“That was forceful,” Dick said, but he kinda liked it. 

“So? What’s the deal with this Michael guy?”

Dick wanted to tell him, but he was aware that Jason would probably tell John about it. And it would hurt John to know that Bruce’s former lover was staying at the manor. 

“I think he and Bruce had a thing back when Bruce was young,” Dick said. 

“Like in the 1900’s?” Jason asked. 

Dick nodded. For a moment his imagination ran away with him, because he had seen a few pictures of Bruce from that time. He had looked happier and a bit younger. Handsome. Really fucking handsome. His mind flashed to the Magician again. That picture of him tucked away under his pillow. 

“So what is he doing here then? After all these years?” Jason asked. 

“I think he wants to reconnect with Bruce.” 

“Reconnect?” Jason asked. “As in being lovers again?” 

“I couldn’t understand everything they were saying, you know? Bruce built that office so secrets would stay inside, even if a vampire was standing outside the door.”

“So you know what Wayne is gonna do with him?” 

“Michael asked to stay for a while, Bruce said yes. I imagine Alfred is doing up a room for him as we speak.” 

“Great, another vamp in the house,” Jason said, running a hand through his hair. 

Dick frowned. “He won’t touch you.” 

“How sure are you of that?” Jason asked. “I’m not a slave, and in my experience vamps don’t ask permission to snack on you.”

Oh, Dick thought, being a blood slave in a household like this also protected you. Jason was a hunter, a prisoner, he wasn’t under anyone’s protection right now. 

“I won’t let him,” Dick said. 

“Cute, Dick. You know he can take you, right?” 

“Bruce won’t let him harm you,” Dick said. 

“I’m not so sure. He lusts after my blood like any other vamp,” Jason replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Unfounded possessiveness coiled in Dick’s stomach at Jason’s words. He shoved it away. 

“He hasn’t touched you, has he?” Dick asked. 

Jason nodded, but he was very tense. Had Bruce touched Jason? He hadn’t fed from Jason, that much was clear. Dick would have known, everyone would have known if Bruce had, but that didn’t mean Bruce hadn’t been…toying with Jason. 

Dick didn’t like that possibility. “Jason. You’re safe here.”

“We both know, that I am not,” Jason replied. “But it’s not me I’m worried about anyway. It’s John and Colin, both of them are conditioned to serve and obey vamps without a second thought.”

Dick nodded, it was true. Who was to say that if a powerful vampire like Michael wanted them to do something that they wouldn’t obey? 

But Bruce was offering this man hospitality, he must trust Michael not to hurt his slaves.

“I understand,” Dick said. 

“Do you?” 

“I will advise them both to not obey Michael.”

“And you think that’s a good idea?”

“Yes?”

“To piss a vamp off?”

Dick bit his lip. Talking to Jason was frustrating. “I know Bruce won’t let him hurt John or Colin or you. John is Bruce’s and he loves him.”

“Poor naïve you,” Jason said. “I’ve seen vamps share their pets. I know John had been shared by the Daggetts with each other and their friends.” 

“Bruce is different, we are different than the Daggetts,” Dick said firmly. 

“The sad thing is,” Jason said. “That you two really believe it.” 

“Jason-”

“Spare me,” Jason cut him off. “We’ll see if he respects Wayne’s rules, or if Wayne is gonna break them for his long lost vamp lover. There is nothing I can do about it anyway.”

Dick nodded. It was true. Jason was utterly defenseless here, Dick swore to himself that he would stand between Jason and whoever wanted to harm him. Even if it should be Bruce. 

“We should really leave this bathroom now,” Dick said. 

Jason smiled, just a little bit. “Yeah, I bet Alfred is already done with dinner.” Jason grabbed for the door knob and then stopped. “Are you going to tell John about Michael?”

“I think Bruce should do that, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I do, but if he doesn’t, I will.”

“It will only hurt John, Jason,” Dick said. 

“I know and maybe he needs that to see things clearly,” Jason replied. 

Dick wanted to ask why Jason hated them so much, but Jason had told him. Jason had plenty of reasons to hate vampires. His whole life had been dictated by them and then when he found freedom at last, Dick had ruined it all, snatched it all away from him again. 

No matter the size and the luxury, this was no home for Jason and Dick was realizing that it would never be a home for Jason. It would always be a cage. 

He could empathize, because it had felt like a prison to Dick too in the first few months he lived with Bruce. After the freedom he had enjoyed at the circus. They weren’t so different, he and Jason. 

Jason pushed the door open and made in the direction of the kitchen. Dick followed.


	19. ~Part One: Chapter Eighteen~

~Eighteen~

John watched as Dick and Jay returned from wherever they went. They looked guilty as hell and once more they had pointedly ignored him and kept sharing glances with each other. “So, what’s going on?” He finally questioned as they sat down at the table for dinner.

Jason gave Dick a pointed glare. 

“It’s nothing,” Dick croaked out with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

John frowned, knowing that something was up. “Right. Is this about Michael?” 

Dick tensed and then shrugged his shoulders again. 

John studied him, a horrible feeling sinking in his stomach. He got up and headed to Bruce’s office. He briefly knocked and tried the doorknob, but found it locked. “Bruce?” He called out as he knocked on the door once more. 

The door creaked open a moment later and a man leaned against the door frame and smiled at him. It was a dashing smile and John couldn’t help but return it. He was handsome, this had to be Michael. John had no doubt in his mind. The vampire looked him over like he was some piece of meat…. John shuddered, he hadn’t felt this exposed as prey since he arrived here. 

“My, my,” Michael cooed. “Bruce has chosen well.” 

John tensed slightly as Michael brushed his hand down John’s arm and then tugged John into the room. 

“John.”

John jerked his head towards Bruce’s voice and smiled at him, his heart skipping a beat at just seeing him. He knew it was part of his conditioned response to vampires, but he still hoped it was more, it felt like more with Bruce. Jason had him doubting himself and seeing Michael here, made him doubt himself even more. “Bruce.” 

Bruce smiled as he reached out to John and squeezed his hand, “John, this is Michael. He’s a very old friend of mine.” 

John nodded, studying Bruce’s face… the flush on his cheeks, the bite mark on his neck. “He’s more than just a friend, isn’t he?” John questioned softly, wishing he was wrong, but he could smell it. The musky scent of sex lingered in the air. They had been intimate. 

“Yes,” Bruce didn’t even bother denying it as he stepped closer to John. He wondered briefly if Bruce even cared how much it hurt John to see him with someone else.

John closed his eyes at the close proximity and he leaned into Bruce’s touch. Bruce kissed him and John eagerly complied, needing, wanting Bruce even though he felt betrayed by Michael’s presence. 

“I can see why you picked him,” Michael chuckled and John could feel him as he stepped closer to him. John could feel the heat of his body pressed against his back and John wanted to protest, but he could feel the tendrils of the blood lust simmering in his veins. “So young, so beautiful, so compliant.” 

John’s thoughts swirled, trying to push back the lust and desire. And he startled slightly as he realized how warm Bruce’s touch was… how human he felt against him. And Michael. 

Bruce had fed recently and it wasn’t from him.

Bruce nipped lightly at John’s lip as he deepened their kiss and John moaned, responding eagerly to him. 

Hands skimmed over John’s abdomen and down the front of his pants, he gasped as he realized they weren’t Bruce’s hands, they were Michael’s. He tensed, not wanting to be shared with Michael. He felt the graze of fangs on his neck. Michael. “No,” John hissed as he tried to untangle himself from the two of them. “No, Bruce. Please.”

Bruce glared at John, his gaze softening when realization dawned in his eyes and he glanced over at Michael who had the decency to look guilty. 

Michael laughed, raising his hands in the air. “The temptation was too great. He smells so good.” 

“No touching the humans,” Bruce growled as he stepped in front of John and put some distance between Michael and him… it felt nice, seeing Bruce being protective of him, so unlike Daggett who would have offered him up on a silver platter. “We spoke about this.” Bruce stressed. “You’re not to touch or feed from any of them.” 

Michael simply smiled and nodded. “You were always too fond of the humans.” 

“You’re not to touch them,” Bruce warned him once more as he threaded his fingers with John’s. John flushed with desire, feeling loved and protected.

Michael rolled his eyes in smug annoyance, “Very well.”

Bruce raised John’s hand up and kissed their entwined fingers. “Go join the boys for dinner.” 

John nodded, not wanting to leave them alone… not the way that Michael was still looking at Bruce. “Will you join us?” 

Bruce didn’t reply, but one glance at Michael and John knew the answer. He hated the very idea of leaving them alone… but they had history and John wanted to know more about them. 

“What about you?” John asked instead. 

“I’m not hungry,” Bruce stated and John frowned, his thoughts shifting. But Bruce had told them that he was always hungry…it didn’t make any sense. 

“Why don’t you tell the boy why that is?” Michael dared and Bruce stiffened. “What it felt like to sate your hunger. To kill.”

“What?” John questioned, glancing between them. 

“Bruce has denied his true self, until now.” Michael hummed. “I felt it immediately. Did he tell you how we’re still connected?” 

John’s heart ached at his words. It couldn’t be true. “Bruce?” 

“Go to dinner.” Bruce ordered, letting go of John’s hand. John was being dismissed.

“Will you come to me later?” John questioned, hating how desperate he sounded, but unable to help himself. 

“Yes,” Michael purred as he wrapped his arms around Bruce and stepped behind him, Michael’s smug gaze locked on his own. He nipped at Bruce’s neck, in the seductive move that Bruce has used on him so many times. Bruce’s eyes darkened with desire and they fluttered close as he leaned back against Michael. “Will you go to him? Whose bed will you warm tonight?” 

John gasped, his heart aching at the display… Bruce wanted this too. Bruce didn’t need John. Would Michael replace him? John didn’t wait for an answer and fled the office, heading back to the dining room. 

All eyes were on him, but he simply took his seat and started to eat… but he didn’t feel remotely hungry. All he could think about was Michael and Bruce in the office. There was love there, lust, desire… and he didn’t know where he fit. 

~*~ 

John couldn’t sleep, he ached for Bruce. But Bruce had chosen not to come to him after all. He had no doubt that he was with Michael. John was jealous of a fucking vampire. Of course Bruce would chose the long lost love. John felt lost and alone… he hated that feeling. 

He got up from his bed and crossed the hallway to Jay’s room. He knocked on the door. 

“Colin, you know you don’t have to knock.” 

John smiled at the sentiment, but he wasn’t Colin. He opened the door at the invitation anyway, “It’s me.” 

“John?” Jason gasped in shock, sitting up from his bed and putting his books aside. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” John whispered with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“What the fuck did the vamp do? You’ve been quite all evening.” 

John shook his head. “Michael is Bruce’s long lost lover.” 

Jason blinked, “He actually told you this? We suspected, but-”

“You don’t see Bruce as an honest man, like I do. He protected me, Jason. Bruce isn’t the bad guy here.” John sighed. Michael was, John thought, but didn’t voice it. “And he’s with Michael tonight.”

Jason huffed, “And that’s why you’re here.” 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to be alone… I know Colin usually sleeps here, but I thought maybe just for tonight I could too.” 

“Colin doesn’t always, he did a lot at first.” Jason yawned, waving him in. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.” 

“Thanks,” John smiled. He shut the door and crawled into bed. “Fair warning, I like to cuddle.” 

Jason snorted, “Of course you do.” 

John felt more at ease, having Jason near him and it wasn’t long until he was fast asleep. 

~*~ 

John startled awake, breathing in sharply as he noticed a shadow hovering over them. “What the fuck?” He hissed as he scrambled to sit up, his eyes widening when he realized it was Michael at the foot of the bed. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Bruce is a sentimental fool.” Michael deadpanned and was suddenly on Jason’s side of bed, ghosting his fingers over Jason’s neck who was still sleeping soundly. 

“He told you not to touch us,” John snapped, but his words didn’t seem to hold sway on the vampire. 

Jason blinked up and then he was suddenly on high alert as he took in what was going on and shoved Michael’s hand away. “Get the fuck away from me.” 

“Get out.” John growled.

Michael only smirked. “Oh, I think you’ll want me to stay.” His voice was deeper, more seductive and John couldn’t help but shudder in response. 

“No, no, no.” Jason yelled. “Get the fuck away from us.” He glared over at John and groaned. 

“Jason,” Michael purred and even John could see how his voice had affected Jason as well. 

Shit, shit, shit. “You’re not supposed to here.” John tried once more, but he was starting to feel the pull of the blood lust and he hated that Michael could do this to them after he had promised… no. Michael hadn’t promised anything. 

“I suppose not,” he murmured, shifting even closer as he trailed his fingers down Jason’s arm. “Bruce has delectable taste, you both smell divine.” He tugged Jason effortlessly off the bed. Jason swayed on his feet, standing before Michael. “So, beautiful too.” He purred. 

John could see the disgust in Jason’s eyes. Jason tried to fight the blood lust, but he too was unable to fight the draw… Michael was an old vampire and he was damn good at this. John forced himself off the bed and tried to push Michael away from Jason. But Michael only laughed at the attempt and grabbed John’s arm. 

“I love a challenge,” he smirked and pulled John into a searing kiss before he backhanded John. 

John cried out, flying back at the force of the swing and hitting the floor hard. He was stunned, his mind swirling and he watched with pure agony as Michael continued his seduction. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Jason and pulled him tight against him. He dragged his fangs against Jason’s neck. Jason moaned, shuddering against him, unable to do much more. And John felt helpless against it all. 

“No!” 

John’s eyes widened as Dick suddenly appeared and pulled Jason away from Michael’s grasp. 

“You have no right,” Dick growled. “Get out! You’re not welcome here.” 

“You have no power over me, little boy.” Michael laughed and he grabbed Dick by the throat, holding him up as if Dick was nothing. The spell that Michael had seemingly woven had broken, but before Jason or John could do anything to help Dick, there was a sickening crunch and Michael dropped Dick to the floor in a lifeless heap. 

Jason launched at Michael, hitting him and yelling at him for hurting Dick. Michael just continued to laugh and then he grabbed Jason. Michael was about to bite him when Bruce entered the room. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded, glaring at Michael. 

“I just wanted a taste.” Michael smiled a devilish smile. 

“I warned you,” Bruce hissed. “Get out.” 

Michael snorted as he threw Jason away from him and Jay scrambled over to Dick. Dick had to be okay, he was immortal. Right? He would heal from this. John hoped. 

“Get out,” Bruce ordered once more and Michael rolled his eyes.

“This domestic life of yours is fake, these humans make you weak.” Michael argued. “You don’t want this, the brat and these humans? We could have a great life together. Embrace your thirst.” 

“No,” Bruce growled. “You had your chance, Michael. I almost thought we could do it this time. Get out, now. Or so help me, Michael.” 

Michael grumbled and he looked like he was about to protest when Bruce held up his hand, dismissing him once more. Michael glared at Bruce. “Have it your way,” he hissed and fled the room.

Bruce closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry,” he offered and then he knelt down beside John and helped him up. 

“I’m fine, it’s Dick. Michael hurt him.” John stated as he leaned into Bruce, just breathing him in and calming himself. He just wanted to bury himself in Bruce’s warmth and forget all this. John still felt dizzy and bruised. 

“Dick?” Bruce questioned, leaving John and crossing over to Jason and Dick. Jason was cradling Dick close to him. It was an image that John thought he’d never see. It was no secret how much Dick cared for Jason, but Jason had kept his distance, he hated the vampires. It had only been recently that he seemed to not shy away. 

“He’ll be okay, right?” Jay asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Bruce placed his hand over Dick’s neck and growled under his breath. John couldn’t help but find it hot. “Michael broke his neck, but as you know, that won’t kill a vampire.” He stated and Jason nodded his head. “He will heal, but he’ll need to have fresh blood when he wakes.” He shared a look with Jason, and Colin may not be able to handle it was the unheard comment.

“Yeah.” 

Bruce smiled and picked up Dick and placed him on the bed. “I trust you to watch over him as he did once for you.” 

Jason frowned, clutching his fists in his hand. “Yeah.” 

Bruce nodded and then took John’s hand.

“You’ll be okay?” John asked Jason as he stopped Bruce. He wanted to go with Bruce, but he needed to know that Jason would be okay too.

Jason snorted. “I’m fine. Go.” 

John smiled and followed Bruce out of Jason’s room back to John’s room. “Are you okay?” John questioned as he studied Bruce. 

Bruce shrugged and John knew he wouldn’t talk about Michael’s obvious betrayal. Maybe later. He leaned in and kissed Bruce. They settled into the bed and John snuggled in close, drifting off to sleep in the safety of Bruce’s arms. Earlier he was jealous and worried about Michael’s presence, but now John saw how his appearance had only showed how much stronger his relationship with Bruce was. Bruce had chosen him.


	20. ~Part One: Chapter Nineteen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Suicidal thoughts, Suicide attempt

~Nineteen~

Jason didn't know what to do. He had said that he would be okay with letting Dick feed on him, but he really, really wasn't. He had been scared and he had been worried (and where the hell did that come from anyway?!) and he didn't want Colin to do it, because Colin would most likely not be able to handle it. 

And now John was gone and Wayne was gone and Jason had a vampire in his bed. 

“Jay?” Colin asked from the door. He looked scared. 

“It's alright,” Jason said, waving him in. 

Colin looked from him to Dick in Jason's bed. “I heard shouting and things crashing and I was too scared and Richard said to not get involved with Michael and I stayed in my room.” He said it all in a rush like he just couldn't keep it inside any longer and then he threw himself at Jason's chest. “He hurt Richard, didn't he?”

Jason could feel Colin tremble against his body. “Yes, he did.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Colin asked. Now Jason could feel Colin's hot tears soaking into his t-shirt. 

“Wayne says he will be okay again.” 

Colin clutched at Jason harder. “What will happen to Michael?”

“Wayne threw him out, I'm sure you heard him?” 

Colin nodded. “He has a key.” 

Jason knew that and he also knew that Michael probably didn't need a fucking key to get inside the manor whenever he wanted. He really didn't think they were safe here, but he didn’t want to scare Colin more. 

“I'm sure Wayne will change the locks tomorrow morning. You wanna sleep here?” 

“Yes,” Colin said. 

Jason kissed his head and then untangled himself from the smaller boy. “Come on then.” 

The bed was big enough for all three of them after all. 

Colin climbed into the bed on the right side of Dick, so that only left Jason the other side of Dick. The last time he was this close to Dick was when they first met… He didn't know how he felt about this whole thing. 

“Good night, Jason,” Colin said.

“Good night, Colin,” Jason replied. 

“Good night, Richard,” Colin said softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Dick's cheek just as Jason switched the light off. That image of Colin, pressing this tender kiss to the teenage vamp's cheek haunted Jason's dreams. 

~+~

Dick was still dead weight the next morning when Jason woke up. Colin was sitting up in bed and looking down at Dick. 

“How long have you been awake?” Jason asked, it was barley light outside. 

Colin shrugged. “A while. I woke up because he was cold.” He touched his fingers carefully to Dick's arm. “He is still cold.” 

Jason knew what Colin wasn't saying. Dick felt and looked like a corpse. A pretty corpse, but a corpse. It was strange and disorienting to see Dick this still and silent. 

“He'll be fine. Just needs to sleep it all off.” 

“He got his neck broken, Jason,” Colin said, gently. 

“I know.” He had been there after all. Dick got his neck broken because he had protected Jason, he had his neck broken because Wayne had allowed Michael to stay, because he had been weak. Jason's anger reared up like a flame. He balled his hands to fists and pressed his teeth together, trying to get it under control. That Dick was hurt, that was Wayne's fault. And he expected Jason to fix his mistake. 

“Jason?” Colin asked. 

“I'm fine,” Jason lied. 

Colin gave him a look, but let it go. Colin knew when not to push. 

Jason took a deep breath. “Let's get dressed and then grab some breakfast. Neither of us will get any sleep anyway.” Not with this corpse in my bed between us, Jason thought with a glance at Dick. 

Colin nodded. 

It wasn't a school day for Colin or Jason. Even if Jason didn't get to go out, he still enjoyed the private lessons, he liked to know things and really what else could he do while he was still a prisoner here? 

They showered and dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen. 

Alfred was already up and doing god only knew what, because it was a Saturday and only seven in the morning. Usually none of them would be up for at least another two hours. 

“Morning,” Jason said. 

“Good Morning, Jason, Colin,” Alfred replied. 

“You're up early,” Jason said. 

“You young sirs are up early too,” Alfred smiled. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jason said.

“We're worried about Richard,” Colin threw in. 

“Yes, I heard about the night's events,” Alfred said. 

“Wayne said he'll be alright,” Jason replied. 

Alfred nodded. “He will be. He will need a lot of blood once he awakens from the healing sleep.”

“I understand,” Colin said. 

“I can draw some of it in advance,” Alfred explained kindly. 

Colin nodded. Jason knew that Colin liked it better when his blood was drawn, it hurt less and he felt less like prey. Jason could relate. 

He could, he supposed let Alfred draw his blood too. It wouldn’t kill him. He wouldn’t even have to be in the same room when Dick drank it. 

He would have to talk about it with Alfred later. 

“What's for breakfast?” Jason asked. 

“French toast,” Alfred answered. 

French toast was Colin's favorite. His blue eyes were shinning. “Yay.”

Jason shared a fond look with Alfred. Colin was definitely the heart of this little household. It was impossible not to love him. 

“Some coffee with that would be nice,” Jason threw in. 

Alfred nodded. 

~+~

They left Dick in Jason's room and Jason did everything he could to not be there. He retreated to the small library at the back of the house with the big and many windows. It looked to Jason like it had been a conservatory at one time. But there were no plants there now. The windows had heavy drapes that Jason had to push aside. It smelled dusty. It was clear no one had been here in a while. The whole room looked like something out of a 19th century vampire novel. More like a vamp lair than the rest of the house with its modern media systems and tasteful furniture. When Jason ran a finger over the shelves they were clean. How in hell did Alfred manage to keep this whole house running? 

It was true that he, Colin and John were helping with the chores, but it was only two hours a day, tops. And this house was fucking huge. 

He grabbed an old Grimm’s fairy tales tomb and settled down. 

John found him a few hours later, Jason was still reading the grisly details of ‘Bluebeard’, and debating if Bluebeard had been a vampire – probably. Sick bastard. 

“Here you are,” John said from the door. 

Jason looked up. “Yeah.” He was kinda pissed off at John too now that he could think about the night's events clearly. He just didn't get how John could leave with Wayne after he had been attacked by Wayne's friend and lover. 

“You're angry,” John stated. 

“I'm always angry,” Jason said, because it was true. He was always angry. He would be angry as long as he had to stay here. Would he have to stay here until he died of old age? He was only fourteen. He had at least another sixty years of imprisonment to look forward to. He didn’t think he could do this. 

“Jason-”

“You don't get it and I don't blame you, I blame them. But I don't WANT TO BE HERE! This can't be my life.” 

“Jason,” John said and he sounded helpless. 

There was no way to make John understand what he felt. How he felt, how the walls were closing in on him, how he was constantly on edge because of Wayne and Michael and fucking Dick. How he constantly worried about Colin. How he wanted to make John see reason. He was fighting so many battles and he was so tired of it all, but there was no way he could give up. Giving up would mean giving in and that would mean he would never be free again. Would have to spend the rest of his life in a cage. 

John stepped closer and tried to hug him, but Jason shoved him away and John fell to the floor. His ass hitting the hardwood hard. “Don't fucking touch me!”

John looked stunned, but he didn't try to touch Jason again. He got up from the floor wincing. Jason felt only vaguely sorry for it. Mostly he couldn't muster up the energy to feel anything at all. 

“Why are you so angry, Jason?” John asked. 

Jason laughed. “You wouldn't understand.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you are a brainwashed, vamp loving, fuck toy, John!” Jason screamed. John looked shocked and then his face closed off. Jason's heart beat really fast and really loud in his chest. He hadn't wanted to say that. He had been thinking it, yes, he had. More than once, but it wasn't John's fault he was that way. He shouldn’t be angry at John. He shouldn't have hurt John that way. But it was out there now and he couldn’t take it back. 

“I see,” John said. And then he just left and Jason was alone again. 

The walls were closing in on him. He felt drained, he felt tired, and all he wanted to do was make it stop. 

He saw his future in that moment. An endless progression of days like this: being angry, being alone, being unloved, being hurt, being used, being a prisoner. Day after day after day. The hopelessness was piling up on his shoulders, soon it would crush him. 

That was no life. 

~+~

He went to dinner on autopilot, but his mind was miles away. It wasn't really a plan, because plans were for people who had a life waiting for them. He had nothing. Except for this. He looked at Colin and Alfred and then back at his plate. He didn't even know what he was eating. It tasted like ash. He pushed his plate away and looked at Alfred. 

“Will you draw my blood?” He asked. 

Alfred looked taken aback. “Jason, are you sure?”

“Yeah, can you do it now? Before I lose my nerve?” Jason answered. 

Alfred nodded and told Jason to follow him. There was a small room for that, like a doctor’s office. All sterile and smelling of antiseptic. 

Jason didn’t look as Alfred drew his blood. “It's for Dick and Dick only,” Jason made clear. 

Alfred nodded. “I’ll make sure only Master Dick will get it.” 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Jason said. It was inadequate this 'thank you', because it didn't convey what Jason wanted to say at all, but it had to do, because Jason couldn't risk more than that. 

When they went back to the kitchen Colin was already done eating and waiting for his turn to have his blood drawn. Jason left him in Alfred's care. He put the plates and cutlery in the sink and then made for his room. He was stopped by Wayne. He should have known, really. 

“Jason, my office, now.” 

Jason had half a mind to tell Wayne to go and fuck himself, but maybe this was an opportunity. He nodded and followed Wayne into the office. 

Wayne closed and locked the door behind them. Jason was sure it was to intimidate him, but he was beyond that now. He was beyond caring. Jason waited. He wouldn’t speak first. He wouldn’t apologize to Wayne for what he said to John. 

After a few minutes of silence Wayne spoke. “You will apologize to John.”

“No,” Jason said. 

For a second, Wayne just stared at him like he hadn't heard him correctly. “No?”

“No. I won't apologize for what I said. Is that clear enough for you?” 

“Do I have to remind you that you only live because I allow it? Because I saved you? You owe me and mine respect.” 

Jason smiled nastily. “You only had to save me because your son attacked me. You only saved me because you're a sucker for Dick. You only saved me so he wouldn’t feel guilty. I owe you nothing! Especially not respect. You toy with me, you terrify me, you endanger me, you imprisoned me. And you think you have a right to do it too. You think you can do it because you are superior to humans!” Jason spit. 

“I don't think I am superior-”

“Bullshit,” Jason cut him off, ignoring the dangerous glint in Wayne's eyes that told him he was overstepping. Jason didn't care. He just plain didn't care anymore. “You do. You have a double standard for everything regarding humans. You let Michael in here, knowing he was dangerous. You fucked him and hurt John that way mindlessly. And John just takes it because he doesn't know any better. He was raised that way, conditioned to serve vamps. He doesn't know how to say no to you. Especially to you, because you showed him kindness, which is so fucked up, really. You're the worst of all, the others they at least don’t pretend they care. You think you're being kind and then when you hurt him mindlessly unthinkingly it hurts even more!”

“Are you done?” Wayne asked, dangerously low. 

“No, I'm not,” Jason answered. “Dick got hurt because of you. Your son got hurt because you let an unstable vampire into your home, because you couldn't keep it in your pants!” 

“That's enough, he got hurt because he was looking out for you and John-”

“And that was your fucking job! Who endangered us? It was Michael whom you let inside. You trusted him, well knowing you shouldn’t! And Dick got hurt and John got hurt, and now you think you can manipulate me into cleaning up your mess for you, by making me agree to let Dick feed on me instead of Colin, because you know I would protect Colin at any cost! You're a manipulative bastard and I will never respect you! You're a slaver! A-” 

Wayne was in his personal space in a flash and Jason could feel the hard wood paneling at his back and Wayne's fingers tightly around his throat. Breathing was becoming an issue, but he laughed anyway. 

“I know...” he pressed out, “I know John didn't tattle on me. I know...you used the blood-lust on him to make him tell you what was bothering him. You...” he took a deep breath, Wayne's fingers tightened in a warning, but Jason ignored it, pressed on, gasping for breath, “You manipulated him too.” He looked Wayne in the eyes. “And why wouldn’t you, right? Why would it be wrong? He's your slave, he's your possession, and you can do whatever you want to and with your possession.” He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and tried to take slow careful breaths. His lungs screamed and he knew if Wayne kept this up he would pass out soon. He didn't want to pass out. 

Wayne abruptly let go of him and he crumbled to the floor. 

“I should have killed you,” Wayne said. 

“You should have. Do you think about the future?” Jason asked. His voice sounded husky and his throat felt raw. 

Wayne's eyes went dark. “What?”

“The future,” Jason repeated “I do. But I don't think you did. I'm fourteen, same age as your son,” he said and let that sink in. “I'm fourteen and you want to fuck me. I can see it in your eyes. You want to fuck me and drink my blood right now.” He got up from the floor, steadying himself against the wall and then leaned heavy on it for support. 

“Jason,” Wayne said and it was another warning, that Jason chose to ignore. 

“I'm used to vamps lusting after me, I don't think I should be used to it, do you?” He didn't wait for an answer. “But back to my original question. Do you think about the future?”

“No,” Wayne answered. He was staring at Jason now, like he had never seen Jason before. Jason supposed that he wouldn’t have recognized himself either if he looked into a mirror now. He wasn't the confused teenager he had been last night anymore. He was something else. Blazing bright and soon he would turn to ashes, but that was still better than – the alternative. 

Jason nodded. “No? I do. I guess under Alfred's tender care I could at least live to be seventy-four? Maybe even ninety-four. You know that gives me sixty to eighty years? You didn't think about that, did you? When you 'rescued' me? When you imprisoned me here. Did you think I would come around? Embrace this life of luxury and good food with open arms? Did you think I would find a new family with you? Maybe fall in love with Dick or Colin? Let you, the good vamps,” he spit those words out like they were poison, “Feed on me, because I'm so grateful? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE ENDURED AT THE HANDS OF VAMPS?! I will never, never stop hating you!”

He felt drained once he had said it all. There was silence, so loud and pregnant that Jason could feel it crawling over his skin. He suppressed a shiver. 

“I see,” Wayne said eventually. 

“No,” Jason replied, slowly. “No, I don't think you do. I don't think you will ever see things as they are.” He thought about not saying it because Wayne wouldn’t understand it anyway, but what the hell. “You know that everyone is born free? That slavery is forbidden by the law. Had been for some time now,” he smiled. “You know that what has been done to John and is happening daily to those kids in the Blood Orphanages is rape, right? Another thing forbidden by law. But you don't care about that, and as long as you don't care about that, you don't see.”

“Get out,” Wayne said, unlocking the door. 

Strangely, Jason thought, he sounded as drained as Jason felt. He nodded and left the office. He went upstairs to his room. Colin was lying next to Dick. He looked tired as hell. 

“Jay?” Colin asked. 

“I'm fine,” Jason lied. 

Colin nodded, not pressing the issue. “He's still cold, but Alfred gave him the blood, straight into the vein. Not your blood, that is for when he wakes up,” he told Jason. “He should be better soon.” 

“I'm glad,” Jason said and it was true. Dick cared for Colin. For Jason too, why the hell ever. He was different than Wayne. Maybe there was hope still for the teenage vamp. Or maybe he would grow up to be a snobbish elitist monster like the rest of them. 

He and Colin played a few games until it was time for bed. They brushed their teeth and then Jason sent Colin to his own room with the promise to inform him if Dick should wake up during the night. A promise Jason knew he wouldn’t be able to keep. Dick felt slightly warmer and Jason could see his chest moving slowly. When Alfred had checked in on Dick he had told them that it would most likely take another day for Dick to wake up. Colin seemed relieved. Jason felt his time running out.

He waited until the house was quite as a grave and then he looked down at Dick. He wondered what it would have been like if Dick had been human, or if they had met under different circumstances. 

If Jason had been free to be with Dick, to befriend Dick, would it have mattered then when Dick told him he was a vampire? 

He reached out slowly and traced Dick's lips with his finger gently. They were soft, slightly cool and pliant. Damn, but Dick was beautiful.

In another life, Jason knew he would have wanted Dick to kiss him, would have wanted to push Dick against a wall and press his knee between Dick's legs and make him come that way in his pants while he kissed Dick senseless, ravished his mouth. These were his own thoughts, he knew that too. If Dick were human...

“I'd fuck you, you know, if you were human,” Jason said and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Dick's forehead. He could have fallen in love with Dick too, if he were human or the circumstances were different. If he didn't have the vamp baggage he had. “But you're not, and I'm not as strong as I thought I was.” 

He got out of bed and dressed silently, he went down to the kitchen, grabbed the sharpest knife he could find, and then left the house. There was that slave hut, half collapsed on the property, that would do nicely, Jason thought. 

It took him an hour to finally put the knife to his skin. He knew how to do it, because he had seen his fair share of tries from the older boys in the Blood Orphanage. Bleeding out was no way to go, but another sixty years of this was no life either. And he knew there was no way he could escape these walls if no one helped him, and who here would help him? 

It hurt, the first cut and the knife was clumsy in his left hand, slick from the blood freely flowing down his wrist, over the handle and his fingers.

He dragged it over his skin just as a shadow appeared at the entrance to the slave hut. Ghostly pale and shockingly beautiful. 

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Dick asked. 

Jason smiled at him. “Yes, will you let me?” 

Dick shook his head. “Why?” 

“Because I hate it here and I can't live like this for another sixty years, Dick,” he said. His eyelids were growing heavy. “Please let me die, please.”

There was a ragged, hurt sound, savage and inhuman and then Jason slipped into the darkness and everything was silent. 

~+~ 

He woke to sunshine and the smell of antiseptic and he wanted to cry. 

“It's fine,” Kami said. 

Jason opened his eyes. “What?” He looked around, it was a hospital. He was in a hospital. 

“We have friends in every hospital Jay, they’ve kept an eye out for you. Fuck, where have you been?” 

Jason shook his head. He couldn’t...not now. “I'm alive.” 

“Yes, you are,” Kami said. “You tried to kill yourself?”

“I did.” 

“Oh, Jay. I'm so fucking sorry, so fucking sorry-”

“Not your fault,” Jason interrupted him. 

Kami grabbed his hand. “You're safe now.”

“I know.” 

“You'll be okay,” Kami said. 

Jason wasn't so sure. He was here, he was alive. Which meant – the last thing he remembered was Dick, Dick talking to him and Jason begging him to please let him die. Dick didn't let him die, but he set him free. Jason didn't know what to do with this information. 

Didn't know how to feel about Dick. Why had Dick done that? Against Wayne's wishes? 

He couldn't think about this now. “When can I go home?” 

“Soon, I guess. Lee is talking to your doctor now. Ian stayed back home, because...things got heated while you were gone.” 

Ian...he needed to talk to Ian, needed to tell him about John. But could he? Fuck. What could he tell Ian and the rest of them? Dick had helped him. He didn't want to see Dick's pretty face contracted in pain, when someone put a stake into his heart. 

He would have to lie, he realized. He would have to come up with a convincing story soon. 

Fuck, Jason thought, what a bloody mess his life had become since he met Dick.


	21. ~Part One: Chapter Twenty~

~Twenty~

“How could you?” Bruce questioned harshly, even if he already knew the answer. Dick was in love with the human, had always been in love with him, and he would do anything for him. He saved the boy’s life and let him go. 

Dick had jeopardized everything by taking Jason to Ms. Thompkins’ Clinic. And what was worse, was that Bruce didn’t find out about it until the morning after.

Dick shrugged, his face far too expressive to deny anything. Dick blinked back tears and groaned as they continued to sit there in silence. “I couldn’t let him die!” He gasped in outrage. “You let John go!” 

“That was different.” Bruce snapped. “Jason is a hunter and he knows who we are, where we live. Our livelihood is at stake. You have endangered all our lives.”

Dick’s shoulders sagged and he wiped away his tears. “He won’t tell them, he may hate you and vampires in general, but Jason is honorable. We gave him his life back, he won’t hurt us.”

Bruce wasn’t so sure. Once night fell, he’d go after the young hunter and make sure he’d never talk to anyone. He should have never let the boy live in the first place, and now? He served no purpose. He’s placated Dick for far too long. He was so close to taking the boy’s life last night, he wanted to cross that line, but he thought of Dick and John and how they’d mourn his loss and he couldn’t do it.

Michael was right, he had grown weak… but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. But tonight he’d rectify the problem. He couldn’t let the boy live. 

“Don’t go after him,” Dick suddenly pleaded, interrupting Bruce’s thoughts and Bruce grimaced. “Please, Bruce… I love him.” Dick wiped at his eyes as new tears of crimson pooled there. “He was so unhappy here that he tried to kill himself!”

“You should have let him,” Bruce growled in response and anger flared in Dick’s eyes. 

“Life is precious! Every life, Bruce. Human, vampires… we need each other.” Dick sighed heavily. “I wish I was a human.” 

“Human?” He hissed, unable to believe what he was hearing. Dick was too young, too naïve. “You’d deny your birthright?” 

Dick nodded, “If I was human than Jay would have loved me too!” 

Bruce snorted. 

“He would have! He told me so… and maybe, one day we could have been together.” Dick continued, his voice wistful and tender. 

“I doubt it,” Bruce sneered. “That boy will grow into a man that’s even angrier and he’ll kill all our kind.” 

“No. He told me!” Dick insisted and Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please, Bruce, don’t hurt him.” 

Bruce had heard enough of this foolishness. “Go to your room.” 

Dick glared back at him. “Bruce!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” He hissed and Dick glared harder at him before he darted away. 

Bruce growled, raking his fingers through his hair. 

“I think Dick did the right thing.” 

Bruce closed his eyes at John’s comment. “Of course you would,” he snipped, glancing over at John who was standing at his office door. Bruce couldn’t help but wonder how much he had heard. He had been so focused on Dick that he hadn’t heard John approach. 

“I know you didn’t care for Jason, but he was smart and so eager to learn. To even think that Jason was contemplating suicide?” John sighed, shaking his head. “I knew he was unhappy, but to attempt to take your own life because you feel so helpless? I feel somewhat responsible.”

Bruce snorted. “You did nothing wrong. He prompted that argument, not you. He’s been trouble since he got here.”

John frowned. “Jason only wanted the best for me and Colin. And I know we’re biased and accept this life. It was what we were taught.” He paused, “But he was right, you did hurt me and you brought Michael into our lives.”

“John-”

“No,” John snapped. “Last time we started to talk about this and you soothed me with your words and I was lulled by the blood lust. But, you hurt me. I trusted you to take care of me, to love me, and yet you fucked your former lover without a second thought. You made me think I was special and loved. But I am just a blood slave to you after all.” 

Bruce sighed. “It’s complicated.”

John crossed over to him, taking Bruce’s hand in his. “Then tell me, talk to me.”

Bruce squeezed John’s hand and nodded. “It’s a long story.”

John smiled, “Don’t care. I have nowhere else to be.” 

Bruce sighed, perhaps it was for the best. He let John guide him out of the office and back to Bruce’s room… their room. 

John let go of his hand and sat on the bed and just waited for Bruce to start. Bruce began to pace the length of the room, not even sure where to begin. Michael had been such an integral part of his life. 

“Michael and I grew up together. We went to school together, we did everything together… he was there for me when I lost my parents. If it wasn’t for him, I would have gone insane with grief.” Bruce whispered. “Michael didn’t have much of a family, so he stayed often with us.”

“He was given a key,” John added and Bruce nodded. 

“Like most vampire children, his mother died at childbirth… he killed her. There had been complications and she was alone for the birth. And thus the precautions that were needed were not in place, like for my own birth.” 

“So your mother had not perished.” John whispered and Bruce nodded. “What of his father?”

“The loss of his wife proved to be too much and he slowly went insane. It’s not uncommon for older vampires to do so. And it was also more prevalent in his blood line. Michael had shown some signs as well and I had hoped that I could be there for him, to be with him.

“But our fundamental beliefs differed, my parents taught me to cherish human life, to only drink to live and for the most part that’s what I still hold onto. Michael indulged in the blood lust and killed so many...we wanted different things. We were so young and in love, but as the years went by we grew apart and I couldn’t tolerate it. He fled from Gotham, there was nothing here for him… it was only recently that I felt his presence once more. And when I killed the slavers he seemed to know, sensed that I had sated my hunger and he wanted to pick up where we left off. It was all so tempting, I’m sorry I indulged in my lust.”

“And that’s my fault,” John sighed. “You went after the slavers because of me didn’t you?” 

“John-”

“No,” John shook his head. “I didn’t want you to kill for me! I can’t believe you rationalized killing two humans for me… did you think I’d be happy? Love you for taking a life?”

Bruce growled and he briefly thought back to his discussion with Dick about this very thing. “It’s done.” 

John huffed, rubbing his face. “And then instead of coming to me, you embraced your ex.” He sighed, glancing away from Bruce briefly. “How long were you together?” John questioned as he turned his gaze back to Bruce. “Do you still love him?”

“Twenty years or so, if you count when we first met in school.” Bruce replied. “Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday, but it’s been years. And I’ll always love him in some way. He was my first love.”

“And then you were with Gabriel.” 

“Yes, I infiltrated the army and worked as a medic, I met him there. I pushed him away at first, denied my feelings. I didn’t want to be hurt again, but he was angelic and I found myself falling in love with him. We were together for almost forty years.” 

“And you’ve been alone since then?” John questioned and Bruce nodded, but there was something fuzzy in the back of his memories. “Odd.”

Bruce frowned. “Odd?”

John shrugged. “It’s just that you were with Michael for years and shortly after that you were with Gabriel. And then no one? That’s almost forty years, doesn’t that seem odd to you?” 

Bruce bristled slightly and something was telling him that John was right. But every time he tried to think about it, his memories seemed to dissolve away into nothing. There was Talia, but that love affair was very short and less than a decade ago… but the more Bruce thought about his past lovers, the more his head started to ache. He felt like something was missing. He shook his head and focused on John. “Does it matter now? I have you.” 

John raised a brow. “And no more Michael?” 

“No more Michael. He’s disrupted our lives for the last time.” Bruce vowed, he had let his guard down and left his family unprotected. 

“Good.” John smiled, reaching out to Bruce. 

Bruce took his hand and leaned in, kissing him softly. His heart squeezed tight and he hated knowing that he hurt John and his family. He wrapped his arms around John and just held him close for a moment longer. 

John pulled back. “I’m gonna check on Dick and Colin.” He began, gazing up at Bruce with such love and devotion in his eyes. “Thank you, for telling me.”

Bruce simply nodded, not trusting his voice. John loved him, cared for him, and Bruce would never hurt him again. 

~*~

Jason was foolish to return back to the hunters, he led Bruce straight to them. Bruce watched them from afar, he could hear raised voices and Bruce was impressed that Jason didn’t tell them where he was at. 

Jason excused himself from the others and went out into the garden. Bruce couldn’t help but notice the pallor of his skin and slow movements… he was still weak on his feet. He was still healing. Jason took a deep breath and just gazed up at the stars. Perhaps he was enjoying his freedom or taking a moment of peace, either way it gave Bruce the perfect opportunity to strike. 

Bruce smirked, cloaked himself in darkness and swooped down in front of the boy. 

“Holy, fucking, shit.” Jason gasped in surprise, but he didn’t move away from him. He just stared at the creature Bruce presented to him. “You’re the Batman… Fuck. I thought you were Way- shit.” 

“Where have you been?” Bruce demanded, his voice deeper and darker. 

Jason blinked, looking back at the safety of his home. 

“Call out and I’ll kill your hunter friends.” He hissed and took a step closer. “They kill my kind without a second thought. They don’t care if they kill those that have never taken a life.”

“Shit,” Jason rubbed his face, his white bandages catching Bruce’s gaze. “What do you want?”

“I’m protecting my kind,” he stated and grabbed the boy’s wrist, tearing off the white gauze. Bruce was expecting to see his stitched up wounds, but there was nothing there. His skin was perfect… which meant that Dick had not only taken the boy to the hospital, but he had given him his blood to heal him. And if Dick had Jason’s blood in his system when he did, Jason and Dick would be forever linked, they were bonded. 

Jason gasped staring at his wrists. 

Bruce growled, “You’ve been healed.” He dragged his nail down Jason’s skin, deep enough to draw a few drops of his blood. It still smelled divine, but Bruce knew what his blood could hide… Bruce brought a drop of his precious blood to his lips and immediately recoiled, spitting out the tainted blood and vomiting up everything he had consumed that night. It was even worse than the taint of the vervain he tasted the first time he had tasted Jason's blood. “You’re linked to another. Your blood is poison.” 

Jason glared at him and pulled back his wrist. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You do,” he hissed. 

Jason absentmindedly rubbed at his wrists. “Fuck, what do you want from me?” 

Bruce just stared at the boy, knowing how intimidating it was to have the Batman loom over him.

“I won’t tell anyone.” He stated evenly, it was a vow, a promise.

Bruce could see the sincerity and desperation in Jason’s eyes. “Then I’ll let you and your hunter friends be. But I shall always be watching.” 

Jason nodded and Bruce flew up into the sky as he heard footsteps approaching. He lingered nearby, listening to them as Jason exhaled sharply, his calm shattering. 

“Holy shit, was that the fucking Batman?” A voice questioned as a young man looked up, searching the skies for him. “Damn, no one has ever spoken to him before. He’s a vamp isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason dragged his fingers through his hair and nervously gazed back up at the stars.

“Oh, hey. You took off your bandages.” He stated. “You okay? What did he want?” 

“I’m fine,” Jason shrugged and headed back in. “And you’ll have to ask him.” 

“Jay, come on.” 

Bruce smiled, the boy had kept his word and that’s all he really needed to know. Bruce left the hunter’s safe home and patrolled the city before he headed back to the manor, to his family. He felt a sense of peace, knowing that Jason would keep their secrets safe. And he didn't have to kill him and make his lover, his son and Colin unhappy... not to mention Alfred.


	22. ~Part One: Chapter Twenty-One~

~Twenty-One~

Colin heard the door to Richard's room slam. Again. It had been two days since Richard had disobeyed Master Bruce and they were still either shouting at each other or not talking at all. The house became icy in the wake of Jason's departure. 

Colin hadn't been clear on the details at first, because no one had told him anything, but by listening he had gotten the whole story in bits and pieces. 

On the night Jason had promised Colin to wake him if there was any change in Richard's condition he had waited for everyone to fall asleep, and then he creeped out of the house and tried to kill himself. 

Master Richard had found him and saved his life by bringing him to a hospital. Master Bruce was furious. 

Colin was glad. 

He was also feeling guilty. He had known that Jason had been unhappy, he had known that Jason had been planning something. Jason offering to have his blood drawn should have been a big fat warning sign. 

“Here you are,” John said, startling Colin from his thoughts. 

Colin looked at him. He had been staring at a page of the last book Jason had been reading. 

“Do you think 'Bluebeard' was a vampire?” Colin asked. 

“He isn't real. It's just a fairy tale,” John said, stepping into the small library. “Jason had been reading that on the day-”

“He tried to kill himself,” Colin finished. “He would have done it. He would have died if not for Master Richard. It would have been my fault.”

“Colin, no, it wouldn’t have been your fault,” John said, crouching in front of Colin, so they were eye-level. 

“I knew something was going on with him. I knew he was angry-”

“We all knew he was angry,” John cut him off gently. “He exploded in my face, in this very library, and I told Bruce and fuck...I didn't want to tell Bruce, like I didn't want to tell him about the slavers.” He closed his eyes and took a breath. Colin watched him. John seemed conflicted and angry too. “But that's neither here or there. That's my own problem. I just mean that we all knew he was angry and unhappy and we didn't see it coming.”

“Master Richard did,” Colin said. 

“What?”

“He woke up to save Jason. He was barely well and conscious himself, but he heard Jason...somehow he knew he had to wake up and somehow he knew where to find Jason.”

“Maybe you are right,” John said. 

“He's in love with Jason, isn’t he?” 

“Yes,” John answered. “I think he is. He probably wasn't even sure until that night. But now he knows.”

“And he let Jason go.” Colin looked at him. “Why? Don't you keep the people you love close?”

“Sometimes you have no choice. Jason was clearly unhappy here. He didn't see a future in this house, because he had been a prisoner. And Dick realized that. He realized that there was no future for them like this. He realized he loved Jason and it was more important for him to make Jason happy than himself.”

“So Master Richard sacrificed his own love for Jason's benefit.”

“Yes,” John said. “Unselfishly and pure.” There was a flash of pain in his eyes. Colin wandered if John wanted someone to love him that way too. He didn't ask. His and Master Bruce's affairs were none of Colin's business. He had to be there for Master Richard. But Master Richard didn't want to see him. Hadn’t even fed directly from Colin since that night.

“What will happen now?” Colin asked. 

“I don't know. Dick is afraid Bruce will go after Jason...I'm afraid he will kill him when he finds him.”

“But...Jason was family. He is family. Can he just kill someone who had been family?” Colin could feel himself panic and his body starting to tremble. What if he should do something to displease Master Bruce? Would he kill Colin too?

“Hey, no, no. I would never allow it,” John said, reading his thoughts. 

“You are human,” Colin said. For the first time since he came to live here with Master Richard he didn't feel safe. 

“Dick would never allow it, Colin. You have to know that, besides you are the sweetest boy. No one could harm you.”

“People did. Before, at the Blood Orphanage,” Colin whispered. It was the first time he told anyone besides Jason. 

John hugged him tightly. “I know.”

Colin nodded into John's neck. Of course John knew, he had been a blood slave almost his whole life too and surely had been hurt in ways Colin couldn’t even imagine. 

“He said he would come for me,” Colin whispered. 

“Jason?”

“Yes,” Colin said. 

“Do you want him to?”

“I don't know. I...didn't think he could escape. It seems he didn't think it either in the end.” He looked up into John's eyes. “But he did. John. He did.”

“I know.”

“I'm glad he is free, but I miss him terribly and I'm so afraid.”

“I know,” John repeated and hugged him again. 

They stayed in the small library until Alfred came to fetch them for dinner. 

~+~

A few days later, Colin knocked on Master Richard's door. There was no answer at first so he knocked again. 

“Colin,” Master Richard said, but he didn't open the door. He probably recognized Colin by his footsteps on the ancient hardwood floor. 

“Can I come in, please?”

“Why?” Master Richard asked. 

“Because I feel lonely,” Colin replied. 

There was another short silence and then the door opened. “Yes, of course, come in.”

“Thank you, Richard.”

Master Richard sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. Colin was pretty sure he had been doing just that before Colin knocked on his door. It wasn't healthy. Master Richard looked pale and thin and not at all like himself. 

“I can feel him, you know? In my veins. That's how I know Bruce didn't kill him. I felt it too when Bruce visited Jason. Could feel Jason's fear.”

“Richard, did you link yourself to Jason and then sent him away anyway?”

Master Richard smiled. “I did.”

“But why?” Colin asked, sitting down on the plush carpet. 

“Because I hoped Bruce would spare him if he knew I was linked to him. He knows it would hurt me a lot if he killed Jason when the bond was so fresh. It always hurts like hell when the bonded one dies. Most humans can't survive it, a lot of vampires go into a long healing sleep after their bonded dies.” He looked at Colin then. “I'm still pissed Bruce drank from him after.”

“Jason was afraid of him,” Colin admitted. “I think Master Bruce did things to him...or wanted to.”

“Of course he wanted to. Jason has the rarest blood and he was a blood-lust virgin. Hard to resist. I could see it in Bruce's eyes sometimes. Here and then gone. He wanted to taste Jason.” He balled his hands to fists. “I tasted John, so I probably have no right to feel angry.”

“But John wanted you too and Jason didn't want anyone in that way, no vampire at least,” Colin argued. 

“Yeah...You like being human?” Master Richard asked suddenly. 

“I...yes? It's all I know. It's how I was born.”

“Would you want to be a vampire?”

“No,” Colin said. 

Master Richard nodded.

He didn't ask why not and Colin was glad for it.

Master Richard seemed to be swallowed up by his own head again and Colin didn't dare disturb him. So he sat on the carpet and watched Master Richard staring at the wall. 

At last Master Richard blinked. “I'm no fun to be around right now, am I?”

Colin shrugged. “No one is right now.”

“I suppose not,” Master Richard said. “Jason sure as hell changed things around here.”

“For the better,” Colin replied. 

“Yes, I think so too. Did I ever tell you about my life before I came to live with Bruce?”

“No, not really,” Colin answered. “Only that you lived in a circus.”

Master Richard smiled. “Yes, born and raised in a circus. We didn't have slaves. No one at the circus believed in that concept or that it was necessary. We were a family. We had our ups and downs like every family. No one hated us there. I mean... I played with the other kids and the human adults and I liked to cut vegetables for their suppers. And when someone got hurt my parents, or one of the other vampires living there would heal them. We are stronger so we helped with the heavy lifting and such. Having vampires in a circus saved a lot of money.”

“I understand,” Colin said. 

Master Richard smiled at him. “I loved it. I never wanted to be anywhere else.”

“But things changed.”

“Yes, the circus was attacked by hunters and they killed my parents, killed a lot of people, vampires and humans too.”

“Humans?”

“Collateral damage I imagine. Sacrifices for the greater good,” Master Richard sneered. “I killed one of them. That's how Bruce found me, with a dead hunter at my feet, covered in blood and soot and rage.”

“And he took you home?”

“I had nowhere else to go. I was ready to die, everything and everyone was dead. They burned the circus to the ground. I had nothing except what I had been caring around with me that day.” His eyes flickered to the bookcase for a second, but then refocused on Colin again. “So I stayed with Bruce and things changed. I forgot how it was to be one of them, or better one of a whole. Bruce never...he doesn't think humans are there to be his pleasure slaves only, but he thinks he is superior to them. If he realizes it or not. Maybe it's partly because he’s always been rich and they always had blood slaves around and he got used to the power and money and people being afraid of him. Wanting to please him. And living that way, day after day after day, it became normal.”

“And then Jason happened,” Colin said. 

“Yes,” Master Richard replied. “And John and you. I never knew before how bad things were for blood slaves in the cities.”

“Is that why you are fighting with Master Bruce?”

“Yes, partly. I know he knows that what is happening here is not right, but he refuses to acknowledge or change it.” 

“How do you want things to be, Richard?”

“I want them to be like they were at the circus. Where humans and vampires live in mutual respect.”

“You are a good person, Richard,” Colin said. He got up from the floor and crossed over to where Master Richard was sitting on the bed. “I'd like to hug you.”

Master Richard smiled at him. “You are very welcome to it.”

Colin put his arms around Master Richard and felt him relax against his chest. “I miss him horribly, even if he hated me...it was good having him here.” 

“Yes,” Colin said. “But you did the right thing and Master Bruce will surely see it in time. He hadn't killed Jason. That has to mean something.”

“Yes, it does, doesn't it?” 

“I'm sure it's going to be fine,” Colin said. 

“You're not unhappy here, are you?” Master Richard asked into Colin's chest. 

“No. I am not. I like you, Richard and Alfred and John.”

“And Bruce?”

Colin hesitated. “I think he’s intimidating.” 

“Yeah, he is, but he won't hurt you, I promise, Colin.”

“I believe you, Richard,” Colin said and it was the truth. 

He knew that Master Richard cared for him and he knew that if things should go wrong someday that Master Richard would get him out of the manor and to a safe place. 

No harm would come to him here. With time things would smooth over, Colin knew and maybe one day he would see Jason again.


	23. ~Part One: Chapter Twenty-Two~

~Twenty-Two~

Dick watched the house like a hawk, eager to catch a glimpse of Jason… he waited patiently. It wasn’t until the sun started to set that the rest of the household left. 

He could feel Jason’s frustrations, Jason wanted to help, to hunt. But the leader of their little pack didn’t think he was ready to go out into the field yet. 

There were raised voices that Dick could easily pick out from his hiding spot across the street. 

Dick waited a few minutes and then he took a huge risk and knocked on the door. Bruce would be so mad if he knew... His heartbeat was racing and his breathing hitched ever so slightly as Jason neared and opened the door. 

Jason’s eyes widened in shock, he glanced around them and then yanked Dick inside. “Are you insane? What are you doing here?” 

Dick shrugged, his voice caught in his throat as he just looked at Jason. His skin tingling from where Jason had grabbed his wrist… was still holding him. Jason’s skin was flushed, his cheeks and lips were rosy. He looked so healthy. Alive. It made his heart soar with joy and it made everything he felt this last week worth it. 

“Dick.” 

“Jay,” he smiled. “I brought you something.”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t need anything. You need to go-”

“They won’t be back anytime soon,” Dick was sure of it. He took the duffel bag he had packed earlier… it was partially the reason why he was here. Or rather it was a good excuse to be this close to Jason. To see him. “I thought you’d want your things.” 

Jason frowned, but Dick knew his curiosity would win out and he’d open the bag. It was filled with books Jason had kept in his room, the text books he had poured over, clothes that Alfred had bought him, his laptop, and the journals that were written in some sort of code. And at the bottom of the bag was an envelope of cash. Money that Dick had stashed away, money that he knew Jason needed more. 

Jason knelt down and rummaged briefly in the bag. He smiled as his fingers brushed against his journals. “Thanks… but you really didn’t have to.”

“I know.” Dick whispered, studying him. “And I just wanted to see how you were doing, you were just so pale… I didn’t think you’d make it.” He could still vividly remember that night and he probably always would. 

“You gave me your blood.” Jason snorted. 

“But that doesn’t mean you’d heal. I hoped you would, but you had already lost so much blood when I found you.” Dick stated, it was risky.... there was a small chance that he’d have turned Jason instead of healing him. In theory, if Jason’s heart had beat its last beat as Dick’s vampire blood entered his system, he’d be a vampire now. He’d have turned. Dick was willing to risk it, he wanted Jason to live at any cost. But he was pleased that it wasn’t too late. Jason would have gone insane and would have hated him for doing so.

Jason nodded, glancing away from him. “Why?” 

Dick didn’t need to ask what he was referring to. “You already know why.” He smiled sadly, not able to voice that he loved Jason, that he would always love him. “Good bye, Jason.” He whispered, darting forward, kissing his cheek and running away. 

~*~ 

Dick pulled his knees to his chest as he sat on the bench. He lazily traced his lips and suddenly wished he had kissed Jason. He ached to do it… but he knew he couldn’t risk it. The rush of emotions he felt from Jason was intense, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. Maybe, Jason didn’t know either. 

Dick sighed, it was getting late and he knew he should return to the manor… he needed to feed. But he felt close to Jay here. This was where it had all started. This bench. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” 

Dick’s eyes widened and he turned his head to see Jason standing there. It was unexpected, he didn’t think Jason would ever initiate anything between them. “If you wish to find me, you always will.” 

Jason pursed his lips together, taking a step closer to him. “You need to stop feeling so god damn miserable all the time.”

Dick startled slightly at that and he stood up. Jason couldn’t mean what he was implying, could he? Dick knew he could feel Jason’s feelings, but he didn’t expect Jason to feel his. That would mean that he felt their bond too. “What?” 

Jason growled. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Will it always be like this?” 

Dick shrugged. “I dunno.” 

Jason snorted. “Right… he said we were linked.” 

“Who?” Dick questioned, wanting to know… did that mean Bruce knew? He didn’t mention anything to Dick… was that why he didn’t kill Jason?

“The Batman.” 

Dick’s eyes widened, his breath hitching slightly. “The Batman?” He inhaled, his mind racing. He could feel the sense of awe from Jay. Dick had always heard rumors about the Batman, but it never once occurred to Dick that the Batman was Bruce until this very moment. 

“Wayne sent him, didn’t he?” Jason questioned and Dick could only nod in reply. “Fucking figures.” 

“We just wanted to make sure-” 

“That I wouldn’t tell anyone, I get it.” Jason cut in. “But no need to be intimidating as fuck. He was worse than Wayne.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he did that.” Dick sighed. “I only want the best for you Jason…I’m so sorry.” 

Jason shook his head. “I told you to fucking stop that.” 

Dick huffed. “I can’t just turn off my emotions, Jay. I’m not the monster you think me to be. I have feelings. I care for you. I always will.” 

Jason bit his lip, glancing away from Dick. “I don’t think you’re a monster anymore.”

A glimmer of hope sparked in Dick’s chest. Jason’s words from that night echoed in his ears…maybe, just maybe, one day, they could be something more. 

“What happened?” 

Dick blinked, refocusing back on Jason. “What?”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t remember anything that happened until I woke up at the hospital that morning.”

“Oh,” Dick paused, trying to gather his thoughts. “I woke up, alone. In your room. Everything that had happened was a blur in my mind and my neck ached terribly. I called for Alfred and he immediately gave me your blood… I was surprised. I wanted to thank you…I could feel something was wrong and I found you in that hut. There was so much blood.” He stopped, his heart aching as he recalled that night. “You asked me to let you die. You begged me.” He blinked back sudden tears. “I couldn’t let you die, Jason. Every life is precious.” 

“I know, but I felt so trapped, so helpless. I really thought that was my only option.” Jason argued. “I wasn’t as strong as I thought I was.” 

“You passed out and I bit my wrist, forcing my blood down your throat… I knew it would give you the best chance. Your wounds were starting to heal and I took you in my arms and fled the manor.” Dick explained. “I don’t know how I made it, I shouldn’t have been able to in my weakened state, but I knew I had to. I went to Dr. Thompkins’ clinic… she’s a good friend of the family and in a sense, she is our family doctor. I knew she’d keep my involvement a secret. She cleaned you up and wrapped your wrists. She gave you some fluids and then took you to the hospital for further care. And I let you go.” 

Jason nodded. “The link we share?” 

“I had just fed, your blood was in me. So when I gave you my blood, it closed the circle and it forever linked us. But I didn’t think you’d feel it as well.” Which meant, deep down, Jason cared for Dick in some way. It was needed to strengthen and complete the bond. “But if anything, I knew it would keep you safe. No vampire will ever feed from you again without being hurt, your blood is like poison to anyone that drinks it. Only I can. And I won’t. You’re safe from harm.” 

Jason rubbed at his wrist. “Will it go away?”

“It will fade with time.” Dick explained which was mostly true. It was fresh and strong now, the further they’re apart the weaker it would get. They’d have to be intimate to keep it as it was now…Dick secretly wanted that, but he knew Jason didn’t. Not now, maybe never. But there was still that glimmer of hope. 

Jason nodded once more, shoving his hand in his pocket and then thrusting the envelope at Dick. “I don’t need your money.” 

“Yes, you do.” Dick smiled. “I don’t need it… and you can. You can help others with it. I know you told Colin you’d come rescue him.” 

Jason stiffened slightly. “I did.” 

“I want you to keep the money, help those at the orphanage, but please don’t take Colin from me. He’s all I really have now, he’s my friend and I’ll never abuse him.” Dick practically pleaded, he didn’t know what he’d do if Colin was taken from him too.

Jason groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair, most likely feeling Dick’s sudden distress as well. “Fine,” Jason grunted and put the envelope back into his pocket. “But you better take care of him, don’t let fucking Wayne mess with him.”

“I promise.” 

Jason nodded. “And you’re not allowed to come by the house again.” 

Dick knew that was coming, but it still hurt to hear it. 

“Goodbye, Dick.” 

“Goodbye, Jay.” Dick reached out, taking Jason’s hand in his and squeezing it lightly before letting go. 

Jason just stared at his hand. The contact so brief, but felt so much more than that… it was their link and Dick hated the thought that it would fade away. But it was blissful for the moment and Dick would take anything he could get. 

Dick looked Jay over and tried to memorize everything about him. This would be the last time, they’d see each other for a while… maybe forever, but Dick hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

Jason leaned in and brushed his lips against Dick’s and then left before Dick could even process what had happened. Dick’s heart raced and it wasn’t the kiss he had dreamed of, but it was pretty damn close. 

~*~

It didn’t take long for Dick to find the cave after he started looking for it. It was so obvious to him now. Why didn’t he realize it before? 

“Dick,” Bruce stated, not even looking away from the computer screen. 

“You’re the Batman.” 

Bruce spared him a glance, not even bothering to deny it. “And?”

Dick gaped at him, eyes wide. “Show me.” 

In a movement, not even Dick was able to see. Bruce was hovering above him: the black elongated wings looked like a cape. He had features of a bat, but he was still clearly a man. It was an intimidating sight to see, it stole Dick’s breath away. 

“Teach me!” Dick gasped. “Please, I want to help as you do… why did you never tell me?” Dick rambled on. 

“You’re far too young.” 

“Bullshit.” Dick countered. “Teach me, train me. I need this. Please, Bruce.” 

Bruce returned back to his normal form, clothes and all. It was a complete transformation. Dick didn’t understand how it was even possible, but he wanted to learn about it. Bruce seemed to consider Dick’s request. “I’ll think about it.” 

Dick grinned at him, feeling ecstatic… the kiss from Jay and this, this. He felt like he could move on. “Thank you.”

He threw his arms around Bruce and hugged him. 

The move surprised Bruce and he stiffened slightly, before he returned the hug. “This isn’t final.” 

But Dick smiled, burying his face into Bruce’s chest. He felt good for the first time since Jay tried to hurt himself. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the end of Part One, thank you all to those that have read so far... but we're just getting started!!


	24. ~Interlude: The Magician ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've set up the world in Part One and before we move onto Part Two, we have a few more key people to introduce. 
> 
> So far we know:  
> Bruce Wayne- Vampire   
> Dick Grayson- Vampire   
> Jason Todd- Human/Hunter  
> John Blake- Human   
> Colin Wilkes- Human 
> 
> But what about Timothy Drake? Where has he been? This is his story.

 

 

~One~

Tim didn't know where his parents were. He had been told to run by his mother and he did just that. He was lost in the crowd now and he didn't know where he was, he didn't know his way back either. And even if he knew, he couldn’t have gone back to the hotel. They would be there, waiting. 

He had stopped running when he saw the carnival grounds. Instinct had told him that he would lose the men hunting him there. 

The lights were blinding and it was too loud. Laughter and music and children demanding money and candy from their parents. 

Tim felt the tears wanting to spill. He knew he would never see his parents again. They were most likely dead. He was the only living heir to the Drake fortune now. He wanted to curl up and sob. But that wouldn't help him. 

He was an eleven year old vampire. Homeless, and an orphan. 

“You lost?” A voice asked and Tim spun around too fast for a human and hissed. “Ah,” the man said. He was tall and handsome. His eyes were an unnatural green. And he was a vampire too. 

Tim didn't trust other vampires, they were always snobbish and cruel. In Tim's experience. 

“You are lost,” the man stated. 

Tim wanted to protest. “You found me.”

The man smiled. “What's your name, little one?” 

“Timothy,” Tim said, offering his hand for a handshake. 

The man smiled, took Tim's hand and kissed it, then he winked at Tim. Tim could feel himself blush. “I'm the Magician,” he said. 

“And you work here?” Tim asked, pulling his hand away. 

“Yes, I like to travel. Do you like to travel, young Timothy?” 

Tim nodded. He liked to travel. They had been traveling a lot over the last three years. Moving from one big city to another and Tim had enjoyed it. 

“Pretty one, maybe you'd like to see the world with me?” The Magician asked. 

Tim had nowhere else to go, really. And here he could hide out and bide his time. “Yes,” he answered and took the Magician's hand. 

~+~

“So, your parents were killed by hunters,” the Magician said. 

Tim nodded. He was tearing into a blood bag, he had never in his life had a bagged meal before, but it wasn't so bad, or maybe he had been very, very hungry. 

“Do you think they want to kill you too?” 

Tim looked the Magician straight into his mesmerizing green eyes. “Yes.” Of that he was sure. 

“Hunters usually don't know about born vampires,” the Magician said.

“They knew everything,” Tim replied, he finished his blood bag and grabbed a paper napkin to clean himself up. He had only spilled a little bit. 

“You're important then?” the Magician asked. 

Tim shrugged. “I used to be.” 

The Magician nodded. “You are, to me.” He smiled. 

It made Tim feel warm inside. “Thank you.”

“What for?” 

“Taking me in,” Tim said. 

“Pretty one,” the Magician said, “It is my pleasure.” 

Tim didn't know why he trusted the Magician. He was strange for sure, but he was kind. And he was willing to let Tim stay. 

~+~

Tim figured it out two weeks after he moved into the Magician's trailer. It was an old fashioned trailer. Like something from the last century. Wood and bright paint. Colorful blankets on the bed and rugs on the floor. The Magician had a crystal ball too. It was standing on the small table, on a base that was shaped like roots. Tim wasn't sure if it was a prop or real. After all he himself was a vampire and there were things between heaven and earth that couldn’t be explained by science. 

Tim had heard stories from the older vampires, about the good old times when they used to rule cities and villages, about Dracula and his abilities. Things that were lost to the modern vampires, to the few surviving blood lines. 

The Magician was no doubt an old vampire. Very old. He had been watching the Magician and the people around him. The Magician could do things. Things Tim had only heard about in stories or whispers accompanied by secret cruel laughter. 

“So,” Tim said, throwing another blood bag into the trash in the trailer. “You can control human minds.” 

 

“That wasn't a question,” The Magician replied, putting the book aside he had been reading. It looked ancient. And fitted strangely into the Magician's hands perfectly. Long fingered and pale as they were. Aristocratic, came to mind. 

“No, it wasn't,” Tim said, looking at him. 

“You are a smart and observant boy, aren't you?” 

Tim shrugged. He was both these things, but it didn't always do to admit it to the adults in his life. 

“Tim,” The Magician said, “It's not a bad thing to be smart and observant. Don't let anyone make you feel like it's a bad thing to be. You shouldn’t sell yourself short.” 

“I'm not, I just learned that it's not always welcome,” Tim said, and didn't look at the Magician. 

The Magician put a finger under Tim's chin and made him look at him. “It's welcome here. In my presence it is welcome.”

Tim nodded. “How can you do what you can do?”

“I don't know. It has always been that way, since I was turned.” 

“You were turned?” Tim asked. 

“You sound shocked, pretty one,” the Magician answered with an amused glint in his eyes. 

“I thought only the old blood lines had that power, only born vampires would have those gifts.” 

“Snobbish nonsense. I assure you,” the Magician said. “The gifts were bestowed on the born and the turned alike. Some could control minds, some could shift into other forms, some had exceptional tracking skills. Most of us were just faster, stronger, and harder to kill than humans. We were ruthless in our pursuit of pleasure and pain,” he said the last words in a near whisper. “But those stories aren't for boys of such a young age,” he added with a smile.

“Probably, but I don't think that much has changed. We are still pursuing pleasure and pain,” Tim said. 

“Not all of us, pretty one, not all of us.” 

“How old are you?” Tim asked. 

“Four hundred and seventy-four,” the Magician answered. 

Tim gasped. “You might be the oldest vampire still alive.” 

“Aren't you lucky you met me?” The Magician asked. 

Tim nodded. “I am.” All the things he could learn from the Magician. About history. Human and vampire. “How many people know you are that old?” 

“Two,” the Magician answered. “You and me.”

“Oh,” Tim said. “I'm honored.” 

The Magician laughed and it sounded amused. Tim could feel it echo through his body and settle in his bones. “I am honored.” He said. 

Tim could feel himself blush again. Couldn’t help it at all. 

“If you keep that up,” the Magician added, stroking a gentle finger over Tim's heated cheeks, “They will eat you alive.”

“What?” 

The Magician shook his head. “Don't worry, I will protect you, teach you how to use your gift.” 

“What gift?” Tim asked, he didn't think he had a gift. Not in the traditional vampire sense. 

“Beauty,” the Magician said. “You have beauty and intelligence, Timothy. You will be breaking hearts in no time.” 

Tim looked at the Magician and his mesmerizing eyes. “I don't know if I want to break hearts.” 

The Magician nodded. “Wise of you, but sometimes it can't be helped. Such is the curse we call love.”

“I won't fall in love then, and won't let anyone fall in love with me.” 

The Magician leaned over and kissed Tim's forehead. His lips were soft and warm. He had feed recently. “If you find a way to do it, pretty one, come and share your wisdom with me.” 

“Are you mocking me?” Tim asked. 

“Just a little bit,” The Magician answered. 

~+~

The Magician, Tim figured out, didn’t only have the power to manipulate human minds. He could use his gift on vampires too. 

“That is how I stay undetected and unbothered,” the Magician said. 

Tim stared at the vampire the Magician just sent on his merry way with no memory of ever speaking to or seeing the Magician. 

“Will you do that to me too? Once I’m not weak and helpless anymore?” Tim asked. It was a real possibility and he was scared, suddenly, of losing this parent too. 

The Magician looked at him and then smiled. Tim didn’t know if he could trust this smile, but he wanted to. He really did. 

“No, I won’t,” the Magician said, “It’s nice to have someone to know me, now.” 

Tim frowned. “Were you a different person back then?” 

The Magician nodded. “Yes, I was.” 

“Don’t you like that person anymore?” Tim wanted to know. 

The Magician picked him up like he weighed nothing and pressed his forehead to Tim’s. “No I don’t like that person anymore. I might not look it, but I did age and got wiser. I know now what you do, pretty one, it’s not good to lead a cruel life.” 

Tim wanted to ask more questions about the Magician’s former life, but he sensed that the Magician didn’t want to talk about it. At least not right now. There would be other days and nights. 

Tim turned his head and kissed the Magician’s cheek. “No, it’s not.” He had always thought that when his parent’s guests were cruel to their blood slaves, just for sport. 

His parents were never cruel to their blood slaves or the staff in general. They didn’t care. They didn’t want to see them, except when they fed. It was best not to acknowledge their existence in his parents’ eyes. Tim wasn’t so sure. 

Humans weren’t things. 

There wasn’t that much that made them different, Tim thought. When it came down to it everyone wanted the same few things. 

Love, security, happiness. 

“Come on, little one,” the Magician said, putting Tim down, “Let’s help Elza with the cakes.”  
Tim nodded, he loved to help the humans with cooking and baking. He liked the smells and the textures under his fingertips. He liked Elza too. Her foreign accent and pale blue, kind eyes. 

“Yes,” he said and grabbed the Magician’s hand. 

~+~

“So,” Tim asked, “Why are you called the Magician?”

The Magician smiled. “You figured that one out, don’t even pretend.” 

Tim could feel his cheeks become hot. “Because you can control minds. And that might seem like a magic trick to others.” 

“Yes,” the Magician answered. “But that is not the question you want to ask, is it?”

Tim shook his head. “No, what was your name before?” 

“I can’t remember. Since I discovered the gift, since others did, I was the Magician.” 

“Do you like it?” 

The Magician shrugged. “It is what it is.” 

Tim looked at the tabletop. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the Magician. “Did you ever settle down?” 

“Yes, for a brief time around 1876,” the Magician said. 

“But you didn’t like it?” 

“It’s not easy to blend in when you don’t age like humans do,” the Magician answered, “You won’t have that problem for another ten years.”

“So you keep to yourself and hide in the carnival,” Tim said. 

“I believe I do, or rather, I did. I have you now, pretty one, don’t I?” 

“You do,” Tim said. 

The Magician waited, and when Tim didn’t say anything else. He smiled. “No more questions?” 

“Not tonight,” Tim replied with a smile. 

~+~

“Did you have a family, before you were turned?” Tim asked one day. He had been with the Magician for over six months now and he had settled into the life at the carnival. He shared his trailer with the Magician, he helped Elza cook and bake for the humans and tried his hands at acrobatics. It was a fun life, and far less lonely, he realized than his life before. But on some days the loss of his parents was a sharp pain in his chest and today was one of those days. 

“I did, doesn’t everyone?” 

“I don’t mean a mother and father or siblings, I mean one of your own,” Tim said. 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“And you never tried after you were turned?” 

“Tim,” the Magician said. “After I was turned I was only interested in pleasure. Of the carnal kind. The world was mine and I took everything I could and didn’t think about the consequences.”

“Where you not turned out of love?” Tim asked. 

The Magician looked puzzled for a moment. “I don’t know. I always thought it was out of lust.”

“You didn’t love the one who turned you?” 

“No, I didn’t, but I found him exciting and attractive and he didn’t only promise me the world, he delivered it to me on a silver platter too. That was more than anyone else ever did for me.”

Tim nodded, he had thought the Magician had been born a rich man, but it seemed to him now that that wasn’t the case at all.   
“You were pretty and used it to your advantage,” Tim concluded. 

“Yes,” the Magician said. He put his finger under Tim’s chin, like he liked to do it, and made Tim look at him. “Am I not still pretty?” 

“You are beautiful,” Tim said earnestly. 

The Magician laughed. Tim liked to hear the Magician laugh. There were different laughs and a lot of them were for show. This one, all of them, really, Tim thought, all of those that were directed at him were real. There was a glint in the Magician’s eyes when he was happy or amused. Tim looked for that glint, because he didn’t want to be lied to. 

“Thank you, Tim,” the Magician said. 

“You are welcome,” Tim replied. 

~Two~

Tim was amazed that it took him so long to figure out what the Magician’s true agenda was. It was a few days after his twelfth birthday when the pieces finally clicked into place in his head. He closed and locked the door to the wooden trailer and looked at the Magician who put his book aside to give Tim his full attention. 

“Are you running an underground railroad for blood slaves?” His voice was hushed, because this was big, really big. And Tim suddenly wanted nothing more than to be a part of it. 

“What makes you think that?” The Magician asked. 

It was a test, and Tim didn’t know how to answer it correctly, so he just listed all the reasons why he concluded what he concluded. 

“Ah,” the Magician said. “And then you came here, well knowing I could erase all that knowledge from your pretty mind.” 

Tim was tempted to take a step back, but he could not lose ground now. “Did you? Before?” 

“No,” the Magician answered. “I never did anything to your beautiful mind, pretty one.” 

Tim nodded. He believed the Magician. “But this is different. I know now. And it’s big and it’s dangerous.” 

“Yes, it is,” the Magician replied. 

“I would understand if you-”

“Tim, I would never,” the Magician cut in. “You know now. That only means you can help. Keep an eye out. No one would suspect a kid. Children are easily overlooked.” 

“You want me to help?” Tim asked, barely believing his luck. 

“Isn’t that why you decided to confront me? To tell me you know?”

“Yes,” Tim answered. 

“And because you wanted to test me,” the Magician said. 

Tim could feel the hot flush of shame on his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“No, that was good thinking. Don’t apologize for being cunning. That can only help you in life. It can only help you when you are really serious about helping me with the railroad.” 

“I am,” Tim replied. 

“Good,” the Magician said. “Come here and let me show you a few things.”

~+~

There were so many things to prepare and to constantly be wary of. The blood slaves were disguised as helpers, ticket sellers and other such jobs. Never as performers. The carnival never stayed longer than two days, because the risk of being discovered was bigger then. 

In every town they picked up rescued blood slaves, a member of the police or a mean looking vampire would show up at some point. 

The Magician dealt with those that didn’t give up. He was subtle and cunning too. 

Mostly, Tim thought, he got away with it, because no one knew who he was, or had been. No one suspected that there was a vampire with the gift to manipulate minds. 

It was the perfect operation. 

Tim was proud of the Magician. He was proud of himself too. 

~+~

“You know,” the Magician said, while stroking Tim’s hair. “I wasn’t always like this.”

“I know,” Tim replied, settling deeper into the Magician’s arms. He couldn’t remember his mother’s arms, but he didn’t think he would ever forget how the Magician’s felt around his slim body, or how the Magician smelled, a bit spicy, a bit smoky, a bit wild. 

“When you discover one day who I used to be-”

Tim struggled to open his eyes, he was just feeling so good, safe, content. He blinked up at the Magician. “It doesn’t matter. You told me you didn’t like the person you used to be so you changed and that is more than you can say about a lot of people.” 

The Magician leaned down and kissed Tim’s forehead. He did that a lot. An uncomplicated way to show his affection. Tim had been shown more affection in that one year he had been living with the Magician at the carnival than in his whole life before. 

“Tim-”

“But if it bothers you, you can tell me about your life before,” Tim cut in. 

The Magician was silent for a long moment. “Aren’t you too tired for that?” 

“No,” Tim replied, suddenly fully awake. He didn’t think the Magician would talk about his past. He did sometimes, but Tim knew that he got mostly the good parts and the kid friendly versions. Tonight seemed different. 

“After I left the one who sired me, I joined a circus, a carnival. First the human ones, because it was easy to blend in and it was even easier to find pleasure and a kill to sate the hunger. I stuck to laborers and prostitutes. Sometimes a young maiden or a boy I found attractive. Like all vampires turned or not, I developed a taste for both genders when it came to humans.”

“You didn’t like men before?” Tim asked. 

“No, not really. They were a means to an end. I was…I guess a hooker, an opportunist. I didn’t care who used my body as long as I got what I wanted out of that arrangement.” 

Tim nodded, he didn’t like it, but it wasn’t his place to criticize how the Magician had lived his life. “Did you get caught?” Tim asked, so the Magician would pick up the tale. 

“No, a few times it was close. That was why I left the circus and found another and then another and another until one night I stumbled over the Night Circus. It was a place owned and ruled by vampires. They had human slaves too of course, pretty much every vampire had back then. They were convenient, they could be kept in check, and there was an endless supply of them. Slavery wasn’t frowned upon yet. The Night Circus had all the normal daylight attractions, the fortune teller, the animals, the acrobats, candy, and drinks. But when night fell it was ruled by vampires. More carnal activities took place.”

“You mean the performers had sex with clients?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, the vampires and the humans. All kinds of things could be bought at the Night Circus for the right price. I fit right in. I could make people do things. I could make them endure or enjoy the most perverse acts. Needless to say I was welcomed with open arms by the owner of the Night Circus.” 

“And you enjoyed these things too?” 

“Yes,” the Magician answered. “I did. Finally I was with people who understood me, and my hunger. The hunger was like a beast that needed to be fed constantly, it was gnawing at my stomach and hollowing out my bones. And I could only feel at peace when I gave in. Only the kill was a satisfying end to those pleasures.” 

Tim shuddered. In his mind he could see the Magician, beautiful and naked, being caressed and kissed while he killed and bathed in blood. With beautiful men and women worshiping at his feet. 

“My teacher told me about the blood-lust,” Tim said. 

“Oh, yes, that was a part of it too. Most vampires like to use it on humans because it makes it easier, but you can keep it away from them too. You can learn to only indulge yourself in the blood-lust and leave your human victim afraid and paralyzed and in pain.” 

“And you did that?” 

“Yes, once I got bored with the blood-lust, I did just that.” He was silent for a long time and Tim thought this was the end of it, for tonight at least. “Do you think I’m a monster now?” He asked. 

“No, not anymore,” Tim replied. 

“But you think I was one back then,” the Magician clarified. 

“Yes,” Tim replied, without any hesitation. “Don’t you?” 

The Magician smiled. “I do. Now I know I was a monster.”

“And this railroad, this is your way to atone?”

“I don’t know,” the Magician answered. “I thought so, but now I’m not so sure. Maybe my way to atone is you.”

“Maybe I am here, because someone wiser than us decided that you are forgiven,” Tim replied. 

“Oh, pretty one,” the Magician said. “I wish that were true.” 

Tim wanted to tell the Magician that he was loved, that Tim loved him, but he didn’t know how to get the words out. His parents were never big on declarations of love.

Tim opted for snuggling into the Magician’s arms instead. “I believe that.” 

He felt the Magician’s arms tighten briefly around him and then Tim felt his body relax. Soon he and the Magician would be asleep, curled around each other. 

~+~

“So, how long have you been doing this already?” Tim asked, after they had their dinner. Blood bags again. Tim was getting used to them. The blood was reasonably fresh because they had a doctor on site who was drawing it from the humans of the carnival. And there were only four vampires amongst them, Tim included. The carnival wasn’t owned by a vampire either. But the current owner’s grandfather had the Magician already in his employment. Under another name, of course. 

“The railroad?” The Magician asked. 

“Yes,” Tim replied. 

“For over seventy years. It was easier back then. Now the vampires have the blessing of the humans in power. I heard about Blood Orphanages where children are kept to be sold and feed on. And once they reach the ripe age of fourteen…” he stopped like he didn’t know how to end that sentence. 

Tim knew all about it. He knew that vampires considered the age of fourteen as the age of sexual awakening. For humans and vampires alike. Every child of fourteen was fair game to sate the blood-lust and the sexual appetites. Tim didn’t think that was right. The Magician didn’t either. 

“Even at my worst I never took a child,” he added. 

“I know,” Tim said. 

The Magician looked surprised at that admission. “How?” 

“It’s in the way you are around me, and the other children. Even the teenagers, even those that flirt with you. You never take them up on their offers.” 

“You were watching me?” 

“It’s what I do,” Tim answered. 

“You are good at it, pretty one, because I didn’t even notice,” the Magician said. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m always aware of you, but I never felt watched.” 

“That is a good thing, right?” Tim asked, because he wasn’t really sure and because it was okay to ask the Magician. The Magician never made him feel stupid or inadequate.

“Yes, it is. You would have been a great hunter, back in the day when such things still mattered,” the Magician said. 

“Maybe they still matter, not for hunting humans, but for other things.” 

“Do you ever think about hunting humans, Tim?” The Magician asked. 

“No, not really.” 

“Didn’t your parents hunt?” 

“They did,” Tim answered. “I was never allowed on those hunting parties.” 

“Maybe they thought you were too young for such bloody sport.” 

“I know I would have, once I turned thirteen. One year before the blood-lust would set in. It was a coming of age ritual in my father’s family,” Tim said. He hadn’t thought about it in a while. But now he did and there were a lot of such rituals in his father’s family. They had a long and proud bloodline. 

“It made sense, it would have prepared you for your first time,” the Magician replied. 

“I wasn’t looking forward to it…I mean I never imagined that I would lose my virginity that way,” Tim said and felt himself blush. “I know it was expected, but I am glad now that I won’t have to. That I can wait and do it on my own terms.” 

The Magician’s smile was impossibly tender and fond when he looked at Tim. “You are something else, aren’t you pretty one?”

Tim didn’t know how to answer that, so he didn’t say anything. 

“Your parents were right on that account, you will have to learn to hunt and control the hunger and blood-lust, it is fairly strong in young vampires after all. A lot of them can barely refrain from killing their first victim when the blood-lust comes over them the first time. I imagine, that wouldn’t have been a problem in your family. They would have expected you to kill your first human.” 

Tim nodded. “Yes.” They were a means to an end after all for his parents. His parents had never formed any kind of attachment to humans. Sometimes Tim felt so unbelievingly glad and happy that he was free of all those expectations, that he was here, living with the Magician. And then the guilt set in, because he had only gotten this life because his parents were killed. Murdered. 

“Tim?” 

“It’s nothing,” Tim replied, shaking it off. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway. Who was to say that those hunters weren’t looking for him still? He couldn’t go back home – home, Gotham, that he hasn’t set foot in in years. 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” the Magician said. 

“I was thinking about my parents,” Tim replied. 

“Do you miss them?” 

“Not especially,” Tim answered. 

“And you feel guilty because of that?” 

Tim nodded. “Yes.” He looked at the Magician. “I love them, I do. I know they loved me too, but it was never…I was never free to be me with them.” 

“Ah,” the Magician said. “It’s no use to feel guilty for being happy. You said it yourself your parents loved you, they would want you to be happy, Tim.”

“Thank you,” Tim said. 

“You are very welcome, pretty one. I am glad too, that our paths crossed.”

~Three~

By the age of thirteen, Tim was a full-fledged member of the smuggler ring that helped blood slaves.   
The Magician still kept him away from the more traumatic cases, but Tim had seen enough to know that this was not right. No one should be used and abused and imprisoned that way. 

Tim watched the Magician tear into his third bag of blood and knew the last one had been particularly nasty. If the events in a blood slave's past were too horrible to handle the Magician took them away, replaced them or tweaked them so the humans could start a new life. 

“Before I realized I could help them that way we had a lot of suicides,” the Magician said as he finished his last blood bag. He was always hungry and exhausted after he mended a mind. “They couldn’t handle the freedom, were just too broken to live. Isn’t that horrible, pretty one? To be too broken to want to live? Especially at such a tender age?”

“It is,” Tim answered. He gathered the empty blood bags and threw them in the trash. They would have to be disposed of properly later. 

“When I was younger I did this to humans too,” he sighed. 

“Stop,” Tim said firmly. “You aren’t that person anymore. No looking back, no self-pity.” 

The Magician smiled at him. “My ever present voice of reason.” 

“I try, someone has to.”

“I shouldn’t burden you with this,” The Magician said. 

Tim thought about his answer carefully. “It’s not a burden,” he replied eventually. It was the truth after all. “You take care of me too. You took me in when no one else cared. If you hadn’t I would have probably been dead by now.” 

“I think you would have survived, pretty one,” the Magician said. 

“Maybe,” Tim allowed. “But I would have been alone and bitter and vengeful.”

The Magician held out his hand and Tim stepped forward, let the Magician pull him into his arms and hold him close. Inhaled the Magician’s scent. Spicy and wild and coppery from the blood he had just consumed. He felt warm too. Human even. 

“I’m glad you think you need me,” the Magician said. 

Tim didn’t know what to reply to that, so he kept quiet. 

~+~

“I don’t think this is a good idea and I don’t need to-”

“You do,” the Magician cut in. “You really need to, pretty one. You’re thirteen now. Fourteen is not a magical button, Tim. It can happen sooner, or later, and I want you to be prepared. You know we can’t risk exposure.” 

“I know, I would never expose us,” Tim said hotly. 

“Not on purpose I know, but as said before the blood-lust is nearly uncontrollable in very young vampires. You could kill someone by accident. Even attack someone here at the carnival. Do you want that?” 

“No,” Tim said. “Also I know that it won’t come to that. I’ve been living with humans, in close proximity, for years.”

The Magician nodded. “Yes, that helps of course, but it’s still dangerous, especially the first time around and you’ve never hunted humans before. Isn’t that right?”

“It is, but I drank from them directly before,” Tim argued, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s not the same. The hunt is… it’s different, it’s easy to lose yourself in it, in the blood, the rage, the adrenaline.” He looked at Tim. “Trust me. I know what I am talking about.” 

“You want me to learn how to hunt humans,” Tim said. 

“It sounds horrible when you say it like that,” the Magician sighed. 

“It is a horrible thing to do,” Tim replied. 

“It’s a necessary skill to have,” the Magician argued. 

“I really don’t want to, please don’t make me,” Tim said, quietly. He really didn’t want to go out into the city to pick out a human, to hunt that human and to drink their blood. He knew it would hurt the human too, because he couldn’t weave the spell of the blood-lust yet. 

“You can’t stick to blood bags forever,” the Magician warned. 

“But I can stick to them for a while longer,” Tim said. “Please.”

“Fine, for now. But this discussion isn’t over.”

“I know,” Tim replied. 

~+~

“Can’t I practice on vampires?” Tim asked a few days later. He had been thinking about it. He knew that the Magician could use the blood-lust on vampires too. All old vampires could. He wasn’t old, true, but he could learn, couldn’t he? 

The Magician sighed. “It’s different with vampires. You have to know that. You will be forever connected to a vampire you drink from.”

“So, you never did it?” Tim wanted to know. 

“I did. It’s highly erotic to bite and drink from one of your own kind. The blood is richer and stronger and more intoxicating. It heightens the blood-lust too.”

“Are you still connected to that vampire?” Tim said, keeping his tone carefully neutral. 

“No,” the Magician answered. “It wasn’t only one. I’m nearly five hundred years old after all. There were a few.”

“But- oh, they’re dead,” Tim said. 

“Yes, they are dead,” the Magician replied. “Hunters killed the last one, a woman by the way. Back in the day when they were around a lot. At the height of the Dracula frenzy.”

It hit Tim again, the sheer age of the Magician. He knew but liked to make himself forget that the Magician was over 400 years old. He looked so young and acted like he had been born only thirty years ago. 

“I’m sorry,” Tim said. 

“I’m not sure I am,” the Magician said. 

“But you loved her? The last one, maybe all of them?” 

“I think I did,” the Magician replied. He looked at Tim sternly. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You’re deflecting again. I’m on to you. You can practice on vampires, I will gladly teach you how to seduce vampires, when you managed to seduce and drink from humans without killing.”

“Okay,” Tim said. 

“Just like that?” 

“Yes, just like that. I am sure I can handle it.”

“Are you now?” 

“Yes,” Tim answered. His stomach was fluttering in a not unpleasant way. He didn’t show it. He was a little bit excited, not for the hunting, but for being able to watch the Magician do it. 

“Good, the sooner we begin the better,” the Magician said. 

Tim just nodded.

~+~

The Magician took Tim away from the town the carnival was staying at for two days. He didn’t want to risk any connection to the carnival should something go wrong. 

Tim didn’t think it would go wrong, but he appreciated the precaution. They had to think of the humans, the slaves, and the operation. 

“We are night hunters by nature,” the Magician said. “Once you’re older you will understand why.”

“I think I know why, because people want to have fun when they go out, so it’s easier to flirt and hook up,” Tim said. 

The Magician laughed. “Yes, that is exactly the reason.”

“I don’t think anyone will take me up on that kind of offer,” Tim said. 

“You’d be surprised.”

“That’s just wrong,” Tim said. 

“Yes, it is,” the Magician replied. “But it could work to your advantage, because you’d know what you have in front of you is not a good person. It could make it easier-”

“To kill,” Tim cut in. “But we’re here to teach me how not to.” 

“We are,” the Magician said smoothly. “Pick someone then.”

They were sitting in a café, at the window, watching people walk by. 

“I can’t.” 

“I’ll pick someone then.” He watched the busy street for another couple of minutes and then got up. “You will follow, watch and learn.” 

Tim didn’t reply. It wasn’t necessary.

The Magician stalked his prey and when she slipped into a bar he followed. Tim watched as he approached her, flirted, laughed, and half an hour later they were coming outside together. 

He watched the Magician seduce and drink from her, saw his eyes go black as the night. Felt his heart beat faster in his chest. And then the Magician looked at him and held his hand out, beckoned Tim closer. Tim went, because there was nothing else to do. The Magician told him to drink and he did. He had forgotten how good it tasted, how different it was to feed from a human directly. He had to grab the Magician’s hand so he wouldn’t crush the woman’s bones. Her blood was a rush to his system. Tasted sweet and spicy and it was intoxicating to hear her heartbeat so close. To feel it pulse on his tongue. 

“Pretty one,” the Magician said and his voice sounded low and seductive in Tim’s ears. Tim’s stomach flipped. He opened his eyes, tore himself away from the woman and took a few steps back. 

“I’ve had enough,” he whispered. 

“Don’t forget to close the wounds,” the Magician said. 

Tim took a breath and stepped to her again, he licked her wound and watched as it healed. “She will be alright,” Tim said. He could see her breathing. He didn’t think he took too much. But he wasn’t sure he would have stopped if the Magician hadn’t spoken.

“Yes, she will. You did well,” the Magician said. 

Tim bit his lip and then turned to look at the Magician. “You were right. I need to practice.” 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. You haven’t feed from a human directly for over two years. It’s only natural to get carried away a bit.” 

“I don’t want you to make excuses for me,” Tim said. 

The Magician grabbed him and picked him up, he pressed his forehead against Tim’s. Tim could feel his breath on his face, smell the coppery tang of the woman’s blood. The blood they had shared. He put his arms around the Magician’s neck for balance. 

“I’m not making excuses for you. You did well, pretty one. I’m proud of you.”

“I will do better next time,” Tim said. 

“I know you will,” the Magician replied. His words were a gentle whisper against Tim’s skin. “You will be a formidable hunter.”

Tim thought so too, not because he had any desire to stalk and hunt humans, but because it was his nature to do his best. And he liked to see the Magician being proud of him. 

The Magician kissed his cheek and then sat him down again. “Let’s go back to the hotel, tomorrow night you will pick someone and I will watch.” 

Tim nodded. 

~+~

“Gotham,” Tim repeated when Elza told him their next stop. 

“Yes, it’s supposedly a good city for vampires,” she said. 

Gotham, Tim thought. Home. The manor was still there, the family money too. He could claim it. Could get it all back. 

“How long will we stay?” He asked. 

Elza shrugged. “Not long. We are there to pick up a few blood slaves. Children.”

Tim nodded. He finished the tasks Elza gave him in silence, his mind miles away. 

After he was done he went to the trailer and curled up on the bed. 

The Magician found him there two hours later. “You weren’t at dinner.” He said, sitting down on the bed. 

Tim could feel his body heat, not as warm as a human, but warm enough. He uncurled and looked at the Magician’s face. “Our next stop is Gotham.”

“Yes,” the Magician said. 

“Did you know I was born there?”

“No, I didn’t. You never told me where you were from,” the Magician answered. 

“You never asked.”

“I was reasonably sure you would tell me one day,” the Magician said. 

Tim sat up, crossed his legs and bit his lip. “My last name is Drake. I’m worth millions.” 

“And you didn’t want any of it.”

“No. I like it here. I have everything I need here. I do good here.” 

“But imagine, pretty one, what you could do with all that money at your disposal.” 

“If I claim the money and the name, I will have to stop being your pretty one,” Tim said. 

“You will never stop being my pretty one,” the Magician answered. Tim threw himself into the Magician’s arms and the Magician embraced him without any hesitation. “You don’t have to decide now. You should think about it. There is still time.”

“Okay,” Tim said. 

He didn’t want his life to change, but change was part of life. And Gotham was home. Wasn’t it time to find out why his parents had to die? 

The Magician kissed the top of Tim’s head and Tim clung to him harder. For just a few more moments he would stay like this and put the decision off.


	25. ~Part Two: Chapter One~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set two years after the events in Part One and follows immediately after the Interlude. Enjoy!

**Part II: The Joker**  
  

 

~One~

“You’re late,” Steph said, not looking away from the suspected vamp-nest. 

“Shit came up,” Jason replied. She handed him the infrared goggles and he took them. 

“Hot date?” She teased. 

He elbowed her. “We’re on the job.”

“Please we’re always on the job, even when we're not on the job,” Steph said. 

Jason smiled to himself. She was right. Since Dick let him go two years ago, a lot of things have changed. One of those things was sharing information and partnering up with other hunters. Like Stephanie and her better half Babs. 

“So, what's the status?”

“I see, I get the brush off,” Steph mock complained.

He gave the goggles back. “Ian.”

“Ah,” Steph said. “He’s a bit paranoid, isn’t he?”

“This is big for us. We are hiding ten kids,” Jason answered. He could totally understand why Ian was on edge. The kids were alright, mostly. Some were worse off than others. And the drop-off was still two weeks away. And to top this whole thing off, it was the first time they were working with The Circus. All in capitals. It had been one of Babs' contacts that mentioned The Circus. So Ian was on edge. Jason too, he hoped that this whole thing would go off without a hitch. Because really, everyone was a bit on edge and the only one who kept them all sane was Lee. 

“I know, but he doesn't want us to help.”

“He doesn't want to split them up and I get it,” Jason replied. 

There was silence from her and he knew why. He had told her some things about the Blood Orphanage and remembering it always made her angry. 

“So, are we going to take those punks out? I mean they are vamps.”

“We don't just kill them all anymore,” Jason said. That was a new thing for them too, for over a year they had made sure the vamps they took out were actually guilty of torture, rape, or murder. It hadn't been easy to convince Ian of that, but Cookie and Lee had backed Jason's plan up. Cookie was all for healing people and hunting things. In that particular order too. It appealed to Lee as well Jason guessed because he was a doctor. 

“I know,” Steph replied. “But I feel like kicking something hard and I've been here for hours, just watching them party.” 

“With humans,” Jason said. 

“Yes, with humans. No one has died. I know there are more than the usual missing persons in this area, but maybe it's not vamp related. They just seem like idiots to me and that isn't a crime. Yet.” She got up from her crouch and stretched. Jason stole a glance at her breasts. He just couldn’t help himself. She was gorgeous and insisted on wearing tight tops. “Eyes on the prize, soldier,” she said when she caught him looking. 

Jason grinned. “I thought that was what I'm doing.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You're cute, but no.” She looked at the house again. “So?”

“We observe,” Jason replied. 

“You okay staying here?” Steph asked. 

“What? Hot date?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Steph winked. 

“You can go, I can handle this.”

“I think we're wasting our time, maybe we can just set up surveillance?” Steph asked. 

“We don't have any left,” Jason replied. They had only seven cameras and they were all in use right now. 

“I'll ask Babs if she can put something useful together.”

“Thanks, Steph,” Jason said and meant it. 

“I'm just awesome like that,” she replied. “Besides you gave me and Babs a chance when no one else did.”

No one else meant in this case Ian, Jason knew. “And I'm still reaping the benefits,” he said with a pointed look at her breasts. 

She slapped him playfully. “I'm on call tonight, so you know, call if you should need help.”

“Sure,” Jason said and he meant it. She had saved his ass more than once over the last eighteen months they’ve gotten to work with each other. 

“Night, Jaybird,” Steph said. 

“Night, Steph,” Jason replied. 

He stayed for another two hours watching the vamps party with humans, but no one got killed or kidnapped, so he called it a night. Steph was probably right, these vamps were just idiots, wrong time, wrong place kind of thing. Still something was fishy in this neighborhood. Too many missing persons reports. In Gotham that usually meant vamp involvement. He was glad they had Babs on their side now. She was really handy with all the computer stuff. 

~+~

He was tempted to go by the park where he first met Dick, but as usual he suppressed it real quick. He still hadn’t told anyone where he had been when he had been missing those months two years ago. Ian had been pestering him about it and Jason had been thinking about lying, but in the end he came semi-clean. He had told them everything except the where and the who. It had changed things between him and Ian at first. Their relationship had been messed up, but once Jason had Lee and Cookie on his side and a plan to help people and not only kill vamps, Ian saw reason. Ian was still their leader and Jason trusted him with his life. But sometimes he wondered if Ian was still waiting for him to slip up and tell him the names of the vamps he stayed with. 

Jason wouldn't, couldn't. It wasn't only the fucking Batman breathing down his neck, so to speak, it was also what Dick did for him and how everything had changed. He knew that the new vigilante in town, Nightwing, was Dick, fucking, Grayson. Because really who else would it be? Jason knew how Dick moved. He just knew. He had no proof of course, but he knew. Dick was out there, helping. Jason wondered what Wayne said to that. 

He shook his head and took out his keys. 

“I'm home,” he said. 

“You missed dinner, leftovers are in the fridge,” Lee said from the living room where he was watching a movie with five of the ten kids they had rescued just over a week ago. Jason thought Lee was getting used to having so many children around and would be sad to see them go. But they had to go. They had to get out of Gotham and The Circus was due in two weeks. As fronts went, Jason thought a circus was pretty much the best choice. He wondered about the people who were part of something like this and how they had never heard about The Circus before Babs handed the information over. She had been cagy about saying where she got it from, but insisted it was legit. 

“Thanks Lee, are Cookie and Ian in?” Jason asked, as he took of his shoes and jacket. 

“No, and Kami is downstairs reading the kids a book.” He looked at Jason. “Wanna join us? The movie just started.”

“No, but thanks. I'll just grab something to eat, write the report for Ian and hit the bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Lee said, and turned back to the movie. He looked good, Jason thought, with all the little ones around him. He suddenly missed Colin painfully and Rob. Fuck. He really wanted to raid and burn down La Mar's Blood Orphanage. He knew Colin was alright, because he checked on Colin sometimes discretely, but he had no way of knowing how Rob was. Rob who was over fourteen now. 

Things were changing, but they were changing too slowly for Jason’s taste sometimes. 

He took a last look at Lee and the kids and then went to the kitchen to heat up his dinner. Once he ate, he went to his room, wrote the report for Ian, took a shower, and then crawled into bed. 

~+~

Jason woke up in the middle of the night not knowing why. He wasn't alert like he would usually be when something was wrong or Ian was making them go though one of his damn emergency drills. The world around him felt soft, like he was still trapped in that place between dream and reality. 

He could feel phantom hands on him and lips brushing his. Damn it, he thought, it was that dream again. He wondered if he was doing it or Dick. Parts of it had happened. He still didn't know why he had kissed Dick on that night in the park, maybe because if Dick hadn't been a vamp he would have wanted Dick so fucking bad. 

Truth was he wanted Dick anyway, even though Dick was a vamp. Not all of them were bad and crazy and murderers. Jason knew that now, but he still – he still had his hang ups about vampires. 

Sometimes he wondered if he could be with Dick without Dick going all blood-lusty vamp on him. Was it even possible for vamps to have normal human like sex? His dreams certainly indicated that. Not ever was he bitten by Dick in these dreams. But that didn't mean it would be like this in reality, if they ever crossed paths again. 

He sighed, great all that thinking only accomplished one thing, he was awake and horny now. As he let his hands slide over his body he wondered if Dick could feel this too, if an echo of Jason's thoughts, his arousal was getting back to Dick. Maybe, a part of Jason certainly hoped so. He teased himself for a while before he took his cock into his hand and stroked himself to an orgasm. All the time imagining it was Dick's hand around his cock, or Dick's mouth, that thought sent Jason over the edge. He wiped his hand on the sheet and fell asleep. 

~+~

Jason looked at all those young faces and smiled at them as he dished out pancakes. While he had been at the manor Alfred had showed him how to make them and he was pretty fucking good at it now. 

The money Dick had given him was long gone. He had handed it over to Ian when things looked really grim a year ago. Ian hadn't even asked where it came from. 

“Can I have more?” One of the girls asked, Jason thought her name was Heather, but he tried not to get too attached to them, they would be gone soon. It was a good thing that they had gotten a new bigger house half a year ago. Since they had started to get blood slaves out, they had needed more rooms. 

“Sure, here you go,” Jason replied, smiling at her. 

She had been skittish and afraid to ask for anything more than was handed to her and Jason had hated it. She was better now, after a few days with them. Jason hoped she would like her new home on a farm in Kansas, because that was where she and her brother were going to live according to Lee.

“Thank you, Jason,” Heather said and rushed away. Most likely to be close to her brother. 

Once breakfast was served, Jason sat down and ate his own breakfast, accompanied by some coffee.  
“So, that vamp nest?” Cookie asked, she was freshly showered and smelled really nice. It reminded him of that one morning he had lost his virginity to her. 

“According to Steph, just some idiots who party too hard and might give themselves away any day now,” Jason replied. 

“Don't think that will happen. Some other vamps will take care of them if they should cross that imaginary vamp line,” Cookie replied. She grabbed a mug of coffee and a donut from the box Kami left on the counter last night. 

“It looks like they were freshly turned, you know?” Jason said. They had been sitting on the three idiots for four weeks now and nothing. 

“Still, they must have to know that it's better to keep it a secret – oh, you mean, we should look for the one who turned them.” She nodded. “Good thinking. He might be the one behind all the killings. And maybe the three idiots were made as a distraction.”

“Yeah, that would make sense. Why else turn three frat-boys?” 

“Exactly,” Cookie said. “They are pretty much useless.” She finished her donut and coffee and poured another mug. “We also have a new player.”

“You sure?” Jason asked. He hadn't seen or heard about a new hunter in Gotham. They were a small and exclusive club here. It was Ian's pack and Steph and Babs. 

“Yeah, pretty damned good too,” Cookie said. “Was jumped yesterday near Admiral's Arms.”

The fucking vamp club, Jason thought and nodded. “They were lucky, really,” Cookie said. “I was already heading home and just wanted to make sure no one was in trouble around that stinking place, kids don't know what they get into when they party there.” She put her mug down. “Was jumped and that boy, looked young to me, maybe a bit older than you, he took them out real fast with some cool gadgets too.” 

Jason could tell she was impressed by that new hunter. And Cookie was hardly ever impressed these days. 

“Did you say thank you like a good little hunter?” Jason asked. 

“I did, told him my name and everything, too. You know now that we do the whole building connections and making friends thing.”

“No need to thank me again, for that new direction,” Jason said. 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Don't stop reminding us any time soon. It could get boring.”

He grinned at her. “So, this new one is friendly then?”

Cookie shrugged. “Saved my life, so yeah, but didn't give me a name. Not a real name anyway.” She smirked, Jason didn't think he would like what came next. “I think you will have to fight him, because he calls himself Jaybird.” 

“He does not,” Jason said in mock outrage.

“He does, he's wearing a mask too, in addition to the body armor we all wear.” 

“Smart,” Jason admitted. “Is he cute too?”

“Didn't you listen? I said he was wearing a mask.”

“Lips?”

“Soft looking, a bit like a girl's, overall he's slender. So, your type,” Cookie said. 

He grinned, it was his type, at least when it came to boys. He liked his girls curvy and soft.

“You're not going to hit on this new hunter, Jay,” Ian said, coming into the kitchen. He looked tired, but he always did lately. Jason hoped once operation 'Circus' was over Ian would get more sleep. 

“You are not the boss of me,” Jason said and then grinned. “Oh, right. You are.”

Ian shook his head. “I don't know why I like you.”

“I'm pretty,” Jason said, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Ian groaned and grabbed for the coffee. “Get out before I throw a mug at you, Jay.”

Jason laughed all the way into the living room where he sat down and watched the last half hour of Aladdin with Lee and the kids.


	26. ~Part Two: Chapter Two~

~Two~

Dick’s fangs ached, he was so damn hungry. He itched to hunt as well, but he had a job to do. He had already stayed out an hour longer than planned, but he needed confirmation. He smiled when he caught sight of his target and dove down. It was the new hunter, Jaybird. And there was just something about him. Something, achingly familiar. 

“Nightwing.” The hunter nodded as he landed and there was something a bit more feminine about the hunter’s voice than he expected.

“Jaybird.” Dick had seen the hunter from afar. Now that he stood before the new hunter, Dick realized that his assumptions weren’t correct. The new hunter wasn’t a male and she wasn’t human. “Interesting,” he smirked as he took a step closer to her. 

“So, is this some ritual thing? Checking up on the new hunters?” 

“You’re not like the other hunters.”

She smirked then, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. “You don’t say?” 

Dick laughed, shaking his head. “You’re not from Gotham are you?” 

“Hence the ‘new’ part.” She shrugged, crossing her arms. “Look, I won’t interfere with you and Bats, but those hunters need help, they have no fucking idea what they’re up against.” 

Dick sighed. “I know.” 

“That bastard turned us when my brother and I were far too young to even realize what we were getting into… if it wasn’t for-” she cut herself off, biting at her lip. She shook her head and sighed. “Needless to say, I want him fucking dead. He’s building an army and using stupid ass jocks as a fucking distraction.”

Dick groaned, rubbing at his neck. He was painfully aware. All the intel they had gathered so far pointed to that exact same thing. “I know.” 

“Then what are you and Bats going to do about it?” 

Dick tensed, he had no idea. “We’ll get him.” 

She snorted, “Right. I’m gonna keep watching out for the hunters, keep them safe.”

He nodded. 

“He’s calling himself the Joker,” she added as she flew into the night’s sky and Dick itched to follow her, but he knew she could hold her own.

She was like him and they could use all the help they could get. 

~*~ 

“Well?” Bruce questioned harshly as he gazed at the blood spattered Joker cards scattered over the desk. 

“She’s harmless.” 

“She?” He scoffed, shaking his head. 

“She confirmed what we knew. He’s going by the Joker and he’s turning others for his own cause.” Dick stated as he began to strip out of his suit. 

Bruce grunted in return. 

“You can feel him, why don’t you just get him? I don’t understand why we’re even doing the damn cat and mouse game.” Dick snapped. 

“It’s complicated.” Bruce stated as he glanced over at Dick. “Go feed and get some rest.” 

Dick hissed, hating that he was being dismissed. But he couldn’t deny his hunger and he didn’t have the energy to fight the direct order. He turned away and left Bruce alone in the Batcave. 

For the last two years, he’s been training so hard and had been working even harder to become the best vigilante. He chose the name of Nightwing, in sort of a homage to his mother’s nickname: Nightbird. 

It had been a lot of hard work, but he loved it. He had been disappointed when he realized he’d never be able to transform like Bruce. He had tried so hard, but never managed to do so. Bruce had said that it may not be possible for him, it was stronger in certain bloodlines… but apparently not in the Grayson line. He was a better hunter than Bruce, but that didn’t really benefit him now. Bruce also told him that he’d develop more talents once he hit his majority. He’d just have to wait and see if other unusual abilities developed, although his persuasion had gotten stronger. 

He loved being on the streets and giving back to the humans… his favorite part was keeping an eye on Jay and his family of hunters from afar. He was so proud of him and Dick did everything he could behind the scenes to help them in their journey to save as many blood slaves as they could. 

From everything that Colin and John had told him over the years, he was more than happy to do so. The blood orphanages were horrible places. Colin still had nightmares over that damn place. 

He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. Dick smiled when he noticed Colin sleeping at the kitchen table. His curly red hair was getting long and Dick couldn’t help himself: he ruffled Colin’s hair for good measure as he passed the sleeping boy. 

“Richard?” Colin asked, his voice tinged with sleep as he stretched and looked up at Dick with a big smile. “You’re late.” 

“It’s okay, Colin.” Dick smiled. “You didn’t have to wait up.”

Colin offered his wrist to him and Dick’s fangs elongated in response, he was so hungry. “I really shouldn’t… I’m afraid I’ll take too much.” 

Colin nodded. “I’ll be okay. Alfred gave me a vitamin booster. He’s worried about you and so am I.” 

Dick frowned, worrying his lip. He didn’t mean to worry them. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why don’t you want to feed from me, Richard? Do you not like me anymore?” There was a hitched sob in his voice. “Are you going to send me away?” 

Dick’s heart broke at Colin’s noticeable distress. “Oh, no. No, Colin. I love you, you’re my best friend.” He smiled as he sat down beside Colin. “It’s just that, now that I’m patrolling I use more energy and my need for blood intensifies and I just don’t want to lose control. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Colin sniffed. 

“It’s safer to drink the bagged blood, even though it’s not as good.” Dick paused, but Colin didn’t seem very convinced. “I’m going to hug you now.” Colin nodded and welcomed the hug.

Colin still felt so tiny in his arms. Dick had grown so much over the last two years, but Colin hadn’t. Colin was leaner, had gained more muscles, but he had only grown an inch or two in height. 

“You should be in bed, you have school tomorrow.” Dick stated as he kissed the top of Colin’s head. 

“But I wanted to feed you. It’s been so long and I thought, maybe you didn’t need me anymore.” Colin protested, a frown still on his face. 

Dick mirrored that frown as he realized Colin was right. He hadn’t fed from him for a few weeks, if not months. But if he was honest, the only fresh blood he craved was Jason’s and it had been years since he had a drop of Jay’s blood. Dick sighed, he was far too hungry to argue any further. “Okay.”

Colin smiled brightly at him and offered his wrist once more. This time Dick took it and drank from Colin. Dick moaned at the fresh taste of blood, it really had been far too long, he savored every drop and pulled away before he knew he’d lose control. 

Dick thanked him as he healed his wrist. “Now, let’s go to bed.” 

Colin nodded. 

~*~

Dick huffed, they were getting nowhere on the Joker case and the longer it went on, the more worried he got about Jason and his hunter family. He needed to warn Jay. 

He watched Jason closely as he talked to one of the other female hunters, Steph. They flirted often and at first it really bothered Dick, but after a while he grew to enjoy their banter. It showed another side of Jay that he didn’t get to see as often. 

Dick waited until they parted and it was only Jason on the ledge of the adjoining building. They were still watching the freshly turned vamps… it was really pointless. But the hunters didn’t know the truth, they didn’t have all the contacts with the police files as he and Batman had. 

Dick jumped the building with ease, landing quietly only a few feet from Jason’s side. Dick took a deep breath, trying to push back the sudden desire to pull Jason to him and hold him close. He didn’t think after all this time, the bond between them would be this strong. 

Jason suddenly turned to him, his eyes widening. “It is you, isn’t it?” 

“Jason.” 

“Fuck, Dick. I knew it.” He smiled brightly and it took Dick’s breath away. Jason shook the wonderment away from his face and voice quickly. His face hardened and he tensed slightly. “You promised you’d keep your distance.”

“I know,” Dick began. “But you need to stay away from this case, Jay. Focus on saving the kids.” 

“What? No, we’ve been working this for weeks. These dumb jocks are a distraction. We just need to see whose turning them-”

“No, Jay, you need to stop.” Dick urged once more, feeling almost frantic. “Batman and I are following this closely. You need to step away from this… protect yourself, protect the kids.” 

Jason glared at him, “You have no right coming here and telling me what to do. And don’t you dare bring the kids into this.”

Dick huffed, “You don’t understand.” 

“You’re right, I don’t.” Jason growled and shoved Dick away. “Go home, Nightwing.” 

Dick was shocked at the forceful contact, but the vigilante in him roared to life and he immediately fought back. They traded a few quick blows, Dick was impressed at Jason’s skill and soon they were fighting hard. Dick didn’t hold back and he loved that Jason was able to keep up. 

Dick groaned when Jason pinned him to the roof. His heart was racing and his breathing hitched even more, this was every fantasy coming to life. Being this close to Jay. Dick’s cock took more than a little interest. He knew that he could easily flip Jason off, but he didn’t want to. 

Jason stared at him, his breathing was just as labored. And when Jason shifted ever so slightly, their bodies were even more aligned and Jason’s whole body was blanketing Dick’s. 

It was a heady feeling and Dick shuddered when he suddenly caught the scent of Jason’s blood…he must have broken Jason's skin while they fought. “Jay,” he whispered, licking his lips and searching Jason’s eyes. 

Jason's eyes were dark with desire and he squeezed Dick’s wrists tighter as he continued to pin them above his head. “Shut up,” he hissed and then Jason was kissing him and Dick returned the kiss. 

This, this was nothing like his dreams. And their kiss was far from innocent. He moaned when he tasted the metallic tang of blood… it was his own blood and he pulled away as his fangs elongated. “Jay.” 

“It’s okay,” Jason whispered as he ran his tongue over the fresh bite on Dick’s lip, soothing it.

Dick’s eyes widened when he realized that it was Jason that had bit Dick's lip and it was Jason that had triggered the connection with their blood. “Fuck,” Dick cursed and then moaned once more when Jason grazed his tongue over Dick’s fang and Dick was rewarded with a fresh burst of Jason’s blood in his mouth. 

Jason moaned this time, forcing their bodies even closer, rocking his hips against Dick’s as they continued to kiss. Dick had read about this, Jason was renewing their bond… Jason probably didn’t even realize it. 

Dick felt like he was on fire, he was so fucking close and he hadn’t even touched his cock. Which was impossible in his suit anyway and he wished this wasn’t happening on some random rooftop, but then it probably wouldn’t have happened like this.

“Damn, you guys are so fucking hot.” 

They flew apart, Dick stared at their intruder, but he had a hard time focusing on her. He should have heard her approach, but he had been distracted. 

“Steph,” Jason hissed as he wiped angrily at his lips. “What the fuck?” 

“You didn’t respond to the text. I got worried,” she smirked. “Don’t blame you either… I mean, you have excellent taste. Nightwing is hot and so your type too.” 

Dick felt his cheeks flush and he inched himself closer to the ledge. 

“Steph.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m out.” She winked at Dick and then shot her grapple, flying off the building. 

Dick didn’t even know what to say and Jason looked even more confused, conflicted? 

“You keep fucking with my head!” Jason growled, turning back to Dick. He glanced at his hands and sighed. “Your blood healed me.” 

“You bit my lip.” 

Jason huffed. “Just go.” 

“No,” Dick shook his head. “Not until you stop this.” 

“What? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Why?” 

“It’s Michael.” Dick stated angrily and he watched as Jason paled slightly and took a step back. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Jason nodded. 

Dick wanted to say more, he wanted to pull him into his arms again, but he knew Jason still needed time and Dick would never use the blood lust against him. “Stay safe.” He whispered and then flew into the night and headed back home. 

Once in his room, he ripped off his suit, every inch of his skin was still electrified and he was still so hard. He wrapped his hand around his cock and he only needed a few rough strokes before he cried out Jay’s name as he came. 

Dick laughed, feeling giddy and more alive than he had in years. That small contact with Jason would fuel him for months to come… And maybe by then they’d have put the damn Joker away and Dick could see Jay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gold star to anyone who figured out that Michael wasn't just anyone from Bruce's past. He is the Joker!!


	27. ~Part Two: Chapter Three~

~Three~

“You’re back early,” Cullen said. He didn't like that she was helping the hunters out and he had made his opinion on it clear on more than one occasion. But lately, it seemed like Cullen had given up and lectured her on all the dangers out there in Gotham instead. 

“Nightwing paid me a visit,” Harper replied. 

Cullen looked at her then. “Is he as hot in person?”

“Oh yes, he is. Killer smile.”

Cullen snorted. “Yeah, since he's a vamp and all.” 

“You are a vamp, I am a vamp,” Harper said. 

Cullen bit his lip. “I know and I hate it. You’re running around pretending to be human and helping out people who want to kill us.” 

Not that again, Harper thought. She loved Cullen. Loved him with all her undead heart, but she also thought that he had to get over it. The sooner the better. She wasn't blind to the dangers. 

“I helped the girl last time,” Harper said. 

“Which one?” 

“The one they call Cookie,” Harper said, stripping out of the mask and body armor. She really didn't understand why none of them were wearing masks. She got the idea from Batman. If you went to war you had to wear a uniform after all. 

“And?”

“She was friendly.” 

Cullen sighed. “I want you to be careful. You are the only family I have left. Since Cass is gone and all.” 

“I know. I am, but you know He's out there and He's building an army and they aren't strong enough to take Him on.”

“Stop talking about him in capitals, sis. Don't give him more power over us.” 

“He doesn't have any power over us anymore, Cullen,” Harper said. 

“You're a vigilante because of him, Harper. Cass is fucked up because of him too.”

“I'm a hunter and not a vigilante and Cass is not fucked up…she’s dealing with stuff,” Harper said. Like her bloodlust and whatever Michael had done to her, to make her feel like she wasn’t human at all. It was no wonder, really she was in the wind now. They had tried to find her after, but she was too good for that. 

Cullen gave her an unimpressed look. “Same difference, sis.” 

“He has to be put down,” Harper said. Not only for them but for Cass too.

Cullen sighed. “I know and I see the wisdom in teaming up with others who have a grudge against the Joker, but maybe you should come clean to them soon. What if they figure it out and think you're a spy? There to stab them in the back?” 

“Cullen-”

“You know I'm right,” Cullen cut in. “You're being cagey because you have a thing for that Ian guy. I get it he's really hot, but that guy? Worst choice for you, he hates vamps.” 

Harper put on sweats and an old t-shirt and cuddled against Cullen. “I know. But you can't help who you find attractive. You of all people should know that.” 

“Don't play the gay-card, sis,” Cullen replied, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “Come clean soon.” 

“I will,” Harper said. She just had to wait for a good opportunity. 

~+~

“So, how did you get into this?” Jason asked, exhaling smoke. 

“How did you know I was here?” Harper wanted to know as she jumped down and landed smoothly beside Jason. She knew all their names. She had gathered intel for weeks, before she had made her presence known to them on the streets. Helping out Cookie, was a really fucking great coincidence that Harper hoped would work in her favor.

“Sixth sense,” Jason said, offering his pack of smokes to her. 

She shook her head. “They are bad for you.” 

“Pretty much everything I like doing is bad for me,” Jason replied. “I'm Jason by the way.”

“Jaybird,” she said. 

“Really? Or are you just fucking with me?” 

“It's the name I go by when I wear the mask,” Harper replied. 

“Smart,” Jason allowed. “So how did you get into the hunting vamps thing? It's not something you aspire to be in school.” 

“My brother got turned,” she replied. Cullen had been the first and then the Joker had done it to her too. She hated that son of a bitch more than she could ever express in words. 

“Shit, sorry for your loss.”

“What?” She looked at him sharply. 

“You didn't put him down?”

“Are you crazy? He's my brother!” 

Jason smiled at her. “So, you're in it for the saving people part of the job then?”

“Mostly yeah, but I want the one who turned Cullen,” she said and then cursed herself for slipping up. She didn't think they could track her, she was too good for it and Cullen was careful as well. They didn't hunt, they only drank the bagged stuff. Cullen didn't like the fact that the blood-lust made him want girls too. He was gay and affecting girls while the blood-lust bloomed and being affected by them in return messed with his head. 

“You know who it is?” 

“Yeah,” Harper answered. 

“You know where he is?”

“No,” she said. “But I know he's too strong to take him on. He goes by the Joker.” 

“Fuck,” Jason said with feeling. “When I first met him he was going by Michael.” 

“But you're human.” 

Jason snorted. “Yeah, I am. Long story, I'm not gonna tell.” 

“Fair enough,” Harper said. There was a comfortable silence as they watched the streets around Admiral's Arms, it was always dangerous for the mortals. Jason and his team had someone patrol around the vamp club every night. “I want to help.” 

“Figured,” Jason said. 

“Jason-”

“Bet you heard about Ian and how he wants to check your blood first?” 

She nodded. “No offense, but I'm not gonna give anyone my blood.” 

“None taken,” Jason replied. 

“I heard the Circus is coming to town,” Harper said. 

“Yeah...wanna go on a date?” 

Harper did, but she wanted it to be a real date and with Ian. She nodded anyway. “I can blend in.”

“Not with the mask,” Jason pointed out. 

“I'll be your silent backup then,” Harper replied. 

“I'll have to talk to Ian about it first. He'll want to meet you. Your brother probably too.” 

“I can meet him, but Cullen stays out of this,” Harper said. 

“I'll tell him that too,” Jason replied. He seemed like he wanted to say something more but then they heard the commotion and Harper was airborne and down in the alley, Jason hot on her heels. She was impressed with how fast and agile he was for a human. How hard his kicks were. She had to keep herself in check to not give away she was a vampire as well. 

It wasn't so hard, because she and Cullen didn't drink enough blood to keep up with other vamps. Just enough to survive and not feel the hunger gnawing at them all the time. The bagged stuff wasn't as good as fresh blood either. Fresh blood kept you fast and strong, but it also made you a monster, Harper thought. She and Cullen didn't want to be monsters. 

That's why she had the gadgets and because she really liked to invent stuff, build things and tinker with things her father used to tell her were only for boys. Once the vamps were down and the stupid ass kids were safe, she gathered her gadgets and looked at Jason. He was bleeding and he smelled really fucking good. She threw an antiseptic and a bandage at him and kept her distance. “Don't want more of them to come running.” 

“Couldn’t drink it anyway,” Jason said, shrugging as he was tending to his wound. It was a big gash, but not deep. Bled like stupid anyway. Harper could feel her fangs itch. She bit her tongue and swallowed a mouthful of her own blood to calm herself. 

“What?” 

“It's poisonous to vampires,” Jason replied. “Except the one who shares my blood.”

“You...you exchanged blood with a vamp?” Harper asked. She didn't have much knowledge about vampires, really. No old books she could dig into, all she had were a few files she could find online, hacked into and what she learned from watching the hunters. The Joker wasn't one to teach you things. Soldiers didn't need to know history. Harper was aware that at least one third of the people the Joker turned were cannon fodder. Expendable soldiers for the upcoming war. 

“Long story short, I was dying, he didn't want me to die...this happened.” 

“But you still smell good to vampires,” Harper said. 

“Yeah, so when they tried something, some stupid ass punks did, before word got out, they poisoned themselves.” He finished dressing his wound and handed the antiseptic back to Harper. She didn't need it of course, but some of the victims she saved did. So she carried it around. “I didn't feel sorry for them, after all they tried to kill me.” 

“You don't kill them all anymore,” Harper said. 

“No, I used to, but things changed.” 

“Because of the one who saved your life?” 

Jason looked up at the night sky like he could see that person there. “Yeah. Because of him.” His voice sounded wistful. Harper sensed a story there, but she wasn't going to push. “Wanna grab a burger?” 

“Sorry, can't eat after patrol. Have to come down first,” Harper replied. “But I'll come if you'd like the company?” 

Jason grinned. “I always like the company of young beautiful people.” 

“How do you know? I'm wearing a mask.”

“You have pretty lips, and a nice jawline. I like what I can see, and I'm sure I'd like what's underneath that armor too.” 

“I doubt it,” Harper said. She was pretty sure Jason wasn't into girls, even if he was flirting with Stephanie a lot. And she was flirting right back. 

“Different people like different things, Jaybird. You know how weird it is for me to call you that?” Jason said. “Come on, I'm starving.” 

Harper was too, but there was no way in hell she would admit to that. 

~+~

This wasn't how she pictured her first meeting with Ian to go down. In fact, their first meeting was scheduled for next Monday. Harper had been preparing for that one. Not for this. This clusterfuck. 

“Are you okay?” Harper asked. Ian's scent was so fucking strong and she didn't want to come near him, but there was no one else here and he was bleeding. 

“No,” he snapped. Or tried to. “Scumbag had a gun.” 

“No shit,” Harper said. “Why don't you use them?”

“Don't really help against vamps,” Ian answered. 

“But they'll help against scumbags like the one who got away,” Harper said. The guy with the gun had been human.

Ian closed his eyes and breathed in sharply. “We don't kill humans.” 

“Ah, I see...so the raping, murdering human scumbags get to live to rape and kill another day.” She snapped. 

“Can we table this discussion for another night? You know when I'm not bleeding out all over the damn pavement?” Ian asked, trying to get up from the cement floor. Harper was at his side before she could really think about it. If she had come clean earlier, she could have healed Ian now, helped with the pain and stop the wound from getting infected. 

“Hospital?” 

“No, just get me to the car-”

“You can't drive, they'll pull you over,” Harper cut in. “Lock you up.”

Ian didn't look happy to be confronted with simple human logic, Harper thought. “You can drive me home.” 

“Sure, you gonna kiss me once I deliver you to your doorstep?” Harper joked, as she was pressing a handful of bandages against the wound. The bullet had only grazed Ian's leg, but it was bleeding like crazy and soon vamps would swarm the area. 

“Jay is the one who has a thing for boys,” Ian said. 

“Press that to the wound, I'm gonna grab the bullet and then the car. Be back in a flash,” Harper replied, already digging the bullet out of the wall. It was easy for her. “Also, for your information? Not interested in Jason.” She put the bullet in a plastic bag and then went to get the car. 

Once she had everything and Ian packed up in the car, she hit the gas hard. 

“So, you still wanna meet up next Monday?” Harper said as they were close to their destination. 

“I think we're fine, Jaybird,” Ian said. 

“Harper,” Harper replied. 

“What?” 

“My name is Harper,” she clarified. Ian smiled and she wanted to lean over and kiss him. She licked her lips and then leaned over and opened the car door for him. “Your people are already rushing to scoop you up.” 

Ian nodded. “Thanks for helping me out.” 

“My pleasure,” Harper said. “Can I borrow the car?” She asked. She didn't really need it to get back to the city and Cullen, but it would look suspicious for her to walk all the way back. They were after all in the fucking suburbs now. Harper could see a swing in the back garden and she could smell vervain, peppermint, and other herbs. 

“Sure, just leave it with Jay tomorrow night,” Ian said and got out of the car. Cookie was already there helping him. Harper waved, closed the car door and drove back to the city. 

Cullen would chew her out for not coming clean, but there really wasn't a good time tonight. Well, fuck, she thought, why didn't she at least tell him she wasn't a boy? Next time she would have to correct that mistake for sure.


	28. ~Extra: The Crimson Sea~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This part is a bit more graphic: blood, sex, and violence

 

_1905, London, sewers_

She could hear rats, not so far away, coming closer and then scurrying away. They knew. They knew that she wasn’t prey. 

There was blood on her clothes and hair, under her fingernails and on her tongue. The dress was torn. She closed her eyes against the darkness surrounding her. She could still hear the screams. 

Cassandra breathed the foul air in, gulped it down really, because it distracted her from all the blood. Would it always be like this? Or only the first time? 

She shuddered. She had liked that boy. He had always been nice to her. She grew up with him. His big green eyes and that trusting face were haunting her now. 

She couldn’t get the screams out of her head. 

The boy’s and her father’s. After. 

After she had killed the boy. 

Cassandra opened her eyes and saw more than just darkness. There was life everywhere even in the sewers. Even in the belly of the beast.

She could go home, she knew. Her father would be angry at her for running away and for making such a scene, but it could be smoothed over. Cain money and power was good like that. 

Her father’s name evoked fear. Not only in his enemies, but in her too. 

She loved him, because he was her only family. She feared him, because of the man she knew he was. 

 

~+~

They would be looking for her, she knew that. She needed to ditch the dress, maybe get rid of the hair too. There were a few pieces of jewelry on her that she could sell. They wouldn’t last her long, but they didn’t have to. She could always get by without money, she thought. 

What did she really need anyway? Blood to survive, a place to hide. 

The sewers would do just fine for that. 

There were people living here. Thieves and murderers.

She could feed on them. The rest she would leave alone. She didn’t need anyone. 

She didn’t need friends…was that, Cassandra wondered what her father wanted to teach her? Was that the reason her first kill had to be the gardener’s son? 

Her father always said he didn’t have friends, only associates, employees, and slaves. You didn’t make that much money by being nice. 

Her father’s words were like bullets to her brain. She had heard them so often and they left her hollow and hurting in a way she didn’t before. 

Everything had changed after the first kill and the sad thing was, she hadn’t felt anything at all. Nothing like what her father’s lady friends had described to her to make her feel prepared. She had felt nothing at all. 

No lust, no exquisite pleasure, not even real hunger. 

She had fucked and killed that boy anyway, because it had been her fourteenth birthday and because it was tradition. 

And her father was all about tradition. 

She wondered sometimes, if it had been different when her mother had been alive. She wondered sometimes why her mother had even consented to give birth in the first place, when most vampire births ended with death for the mother. 

Had she loved father that much? 

It was hard to imagine. 

Love in general, she thought. 

~+~

She wasn’t used to being poor, that was the thing. She wasn’t used to being filthy either.

The stone under her fingertips was wet, cold, and slimy. She was hungry and the hunger was gnawing at her belly. 

It was only the third day in the sewer and she could barely stand it anymore. 

Worst was the smell, she thought and the constant noise of the vermin life around her. 

Three days since she fled the mansion. Three days alone, filthy and hungry. 

Wasn’t father looking for her? 

She let herself sink to the floor and buried her face against her filthy dress. It stank too. 

Father was powerful, father had men at his disposal. 

She remembered one time, one of the slaves had run away. Father had him found and brought back in under two hours. Of course, she thought, father only had him brought back to make an example of him. 

The man had been whipped, the blood had been flowing, and then father had him taken away and no one saw or heard from him. 

She knew he had been killed. 

No other slave had ever tried to escape the Cain household. That didn’t mean of course that they weren’t constantly replaced. 

It stood to reason, Cassandra thought, that father wasn’t looking for her. That he was maybe hoping she would come home on her own. That he didn’t want to waste any valuable resources on her. It wasn’t like she was a mortal girl. Out here she wasn’t in any danger of being mugged, raped, or killed.   
She was the predator and she knew it. Her father knew it too. She had been trained to use her gifts and abilities as best she could. She could deal with human no matter how big and strong they were. 

So, father wasn’t looking for her. Maybe it was a test, maybe he didn’t care for her anymore after she embarrassed him at the coming of age party he organized for her. It was for his own sake too, she knew. In a few years, she would be desired marriage material. A pawn to make alliances and more money still. 

She wasn’t going to go home, but she would not stay in the sewers either. That was no life. 

“Cassandra Cain,” she said into the darkness. “Orphan by choice.” 

Her voice didn’t sound too strong to her own ears, but it would get there, with time. And what else did a vampire have anyway if not time? 

 

_1947, Italy, Venice_

After a war was as good a time as during a war, Cassandra thought. The war had left her with a buffet to choose from.

She had met other vampires along the way. Some were more like feral beasts than humans, but they all craved one thing: Blood and the world it seemed had been soaked in blood for decades. 

It was calming down now, but Cassandra wasn’t worried. She wasn’t that small fourteen year old girl anymore. She came into her own on her own. She was strong and she was independent and sometimes she admitted it to herself, she was lonely. 

It had been good at first, to be able to stretch her wings and not having to hold back. But now she saw the passing of time. Humans…they were so fleeting. Most of them were scared once they found out what she was. She had to kill a man that had claimed to love her, once she told him she was a vampire. He wanted to kill her, had called her an abomination. 

That one still hurt, even if it was almost twenty years ago. 

“What does a woman like you, do in a place like this?” A smooth voice asked and Cassandra looked up from her book. She hadn’t been able to concentrate on it anyway. Her mind had been wandering and wondering. 

“It’s Venice,” she replied. 

He smiled. He had a nice smile and he was handsome and he was a vampire. American accent. “People like us,” he said and she was sure he meant vampires, “Only come to Venice when their heart is broken.”

She closed her book and put it on the small table beside the coffee, she had only sipped now and then for the past hour. 

The man flagged down a waiter. All of them seemed impossibly young to her. “Coffee,” the man ordered. His Italian was smooth as water and his voice made her insides tighten nicely. “Is your heart broken?” He asked her. 

“Isn’t that a bit of a personal question for a stranger?” Cassandra answered. 

He smiled. Let his fangs show just so. “Excuse me. Where are my manners, I’m Michael.”

The name, she thought fit the face perfectly. 

“Cassandra,” she replied, offering him her hand. He bent down to kiss it. It made her shiver. “Is your heart broken, Michael?”

“As a matter of fact, it is,” Michael replied. “But it’s an old ache and I like it by now.” 

She didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Do you have dinner plans for tonight?” He asked. 

She shook her head. She had never hunted with anyone before and wondered now why. Wondered what the etiquette might be. If there was one at all. 

“Splendid,” Michael said. “May I be so bold to invite you to dine with me then?”

She thought about it. “Yes.”

His smile looked like the sun, she thought. Blinding. The waiter came with his coffee then and they fell silent until he was gone again. 

“I usually don’t invite pretty women to a hunt like this,” Michael said, as he put sugar into his tiny cup and stirred it carefully. It was graceful and controlled. His fingers looked strong, she thought. “But there is something about you. Something feral.”

She could feel her heart beat faster. “I killed him,” she whispered. 

He smiled at her. “The one who broke your heart.”

“Yes,” she replied. 

“Did it feel good?”

“Yes,” she answered. “And you?”

“No,” Michael said. “But then he is like us and there are already so little of us left.”

She nodded. It was true. Even during the blood soaked years of the wars she hadn’t met as many vampires as she had expected. 

“And less of us are sane,” she added. She had wondered about the insanity in old vampire lines over the years. She was from an old line. Would she go insane? Had her father been slowing going insane? What about her mother? 

Michael nodded. “I’ve seen a few of those desperate souls, during the war.”

She smiled. “Which one?”

He smiled back. “The last one. They were raving and they were dangerous, even to one of us.”

She nodded. She had wanted to kill them, but hadn’t had the heart in the end to do it. Who was she to decide if a mad person’s existence was joyless or less worth than a sane one? 

“I’ve seen them too,” she said. “Sad, really.”

“Are they?” Michael asked. “Did they seem sad to you?”

Now that he made her think about it, she had to admit that no, they hadn’t seemed sad at all. Cassandra shook her head. “No.”

“No,” he echoed. “What did they seem like to you?”

“Free,” she answered and felt horrible for the longing note her voice had slipped into for a second at the end. 

Michael’s cool fingers slipped over hers. “Yes, free.”

When she looked into his eyes, she could see the same longing there reflected. 

She wanted to feel free again, and she thought with him she could. 

~+~

“It’s a broken rotting city,” Michael said, “But it’s still beautiful. Or maybe, it’s because of the decay that it’s beautiful.” He threw an arm into the water and then leaned to kiss her bloody lips. Everything about her face was bloody, she had ripped that little hooker they had picked up into shreds. And Michael had watched her do it. She had felt his approving gaze on her the whole time. They had fucked afterwards hard and fast with her ridding his gorgeous cock. 

She had never before felt like this. Wild and free and soaked in blood, it was like she discovered the blood-lust for the first time. 

“This is how it should always be, how it should always feel,” Michael had whispered just before he thrust up hard and she screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

“You are beautiful,” she said. 

He licked her face playfully. “We need to clean up, Cassandra, because we have been invited to dinner.”

She smiled and took his hand. 

~+~

She woke up to darkness and the stench of old blood. She didn’t know what day it was, she wasn’t even sure it was night, because the darkness was too dark. She was somewhere underground. She blinked and things fluttered into focus slowly. 

“Good morning, Cassandra,” Michael said. She could feel him suddenly somewhere to her right. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Strange,” she answered. 

He laughed, it sounded like bells. Reminded her of sunshine, but her stomach revolted anyway. “Strange. Okay, yes, I can work with that.”

“What happened? Why are we here?”

“We are here, because you refused to sleep in a bed, wanted to feel the cold stones and the embrace of the darkness. Your words, not mine, by the way.”

“Why?”

“Because you gorged on blood and lust and death the last few days.”

“Days?” She could not remember. 

“Days,” Michael confirmed. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“The party. The dinner party we were going to.”

“Which one?”

“Is it day?” Cassandra asked, suddenly distracted by the need to know.

Michael sighed and came closer. “It’s afternoon.” He crouched down and reached out to touch her cheek. She leaned into it. “Which party?” He asked again. 

She bit her lip, tasted something rotten and spit. “Oskar’s.”

“Okay, good, that was the one we went to before you had you little walk in the darkness.”

“I need a bath,” Cassandra said, letting Michael pull her up. She didn’t feel weak, she just felt strange. 

“Yes, I think you do,” he replied. 

~+~

There were other episodes. She couldn’t remember them, but Michael was always there to tell her all about them. 

The thing that worried her was that she wasn’t scared of it. When Michael told her about it they seemed like a faraway dream, like freedom and lust and all the good things in a vampire’s life. But the fact that she couldn’t remember the things she did, made her worried. 

“You’re a born vampire, right?” Michael asked. 

She nodded, cradling a delicate cup of hot chocolate. She wasn’t going to drink it but the smell calmed her down. 

“Does your bloodline have maladies?”

She smiled. “You mean, did any of my ancestors go crazy?”

Michael smiled back. “Yes.”

“You think I’m having, or developing old blood insanity?”

“Would that scare you?” Michael asked. 

“Would that scare you?”

“If you developed it or if I was going to go crazy?” He asked. 

“Both,” Cassandra answered. 

“No.” 

She looked at him long and hard. He really didn't seem scared. 

“You don't believe me,” Michael said. 

“It's hard to believe it. Maybe not so hard when it comes to me, but to think you wouldn’t be scared to get mad.” 

“If I was going mad, do you think I would know or notice?” Michael mused. 

Cassandra hadn't thought about it that way. It scared her a little. “Other people would notice.” 

Michael looked pensive. “Would they? Would you?” 

She realized the soft rattling noise she had been hearing for a minute was the cup in her hand. It was shaking. She put it down on the table and clasped her hands in her lap. 

The answer was probably no. She shook her head. 

Michael leaned in and kissed her gently. “Don't worry. I'm not going crazy.”

She wasn't so sure. Right in this moment she thought that maybe they were both going crazy and reassuring each other they were not. 

But the kisses became stronger, harder, more passionate. His hand was gently cradling her neck and pulling her onto his knees. His tongue was invading her mouth and her teeth ached to bite and taste him. He laughed against her lips, she wriggled in his lap until she could feel him getting hard. Her arms wound around his neck and she pressed herself against him and it didn't really matter if she was going crazy or if he was, or the both of them. It felt so good to be with him and it felt so good to feel his heat and hardness. 

“You should fuck me,” she panted against his ear and he laughed. It was like music, made her shiver and wet between her legs. 

“You think so?”

“Yes.”

“Right here?”

“On the dining table,” Cassandra said. 

“It has the perfect height,” Michael admitted and grabbed her under her ass, so he could stand up without having to put her down and then her back was hitting the solid wooden surface of the dining table and her dress was hiked up, her panties pulled down, and his cock was pushing inside. She bit her lip until she could taste blood. 

They have done it so often that he knew all of her triggers and pleasure points. Knew exactly how she liked it on any given day. Her legs were slung around his hips, pulling him in and urging him on. 

He was thrusting harder and faster now and soon neither of them was thinking anymore. 

~+~

He was young, a vampire, and pretty, and right now Michael was charming him. He was risking glances at her and she smiled. It wouldn’t have been the first time they took someone home, but until now it had always been humans. They fucked, they fed, they killed. 

She licked her lips and Michael caught it, smiled at her. 

Cassandra's heart was beating so fast that she had to clench her hands so hard until her fingernails bit into her skin. The pain calmed her down a bit. 

She wasn't sure if this night would go like all those others, but she found that she was hoping for it. 

“That pretty boy is coming home with us?” She asked and the pretty boy blushed a bit. 

“Yes,” Michael said. He didn't offer the boy's name and Cassandra didn't care. Her teeth were aching for his blood. 

She's never killed a vampire before. She knew how they could be killed, every vampire knew, but she longed to rip this one apart like they did with their human playmates. 

She wondered how he would taste, knew it was insane to want to first fuck him, then drink his blood and then to kill him. They would be bonded after that if she let him drink from her too and she wanted that as well. 

“Michael...” she bit her lip. Hard enough to make it bleed. His eyes flashed. 

“Yes,” he answered the unasked question. 

She smiled at the boy and held her hand out to him. He took it. She knew he would- she was such a sweet honey trap. 

They took a taxi home and she pressed the boy against the nearest wall as soon as the heavy door was closed. She could feel Michael behind her and then he moved and was pulling at the boy and someone moaned, but she didn't care. 

They pulled and pushed at clothing and then they were naked: licking, sucking, touching. Fucking. It took hours and once she and Michael wore the boy out, she pressed the boy against Michael's chest and looked at his sweet innocent face. She brushed his soft hair away from his sweaty forehead. She could still taste him on her lips and knew he could too. 

She kissed the boy's pretty mouth and then looked at Michael. “Have you ever done this before?” 

The boy blinked at her. “What?”

“No,” Michael said. 

It made her smile, just before she sank her teeth into the boy's neck and pulled hard. He was struggling, but Michael was holding him down and he tasted so good. 

She could feel him getting weaker and then Michael pushed his hand deep into the boy's body, through his ribs and she screamed. They pain was horrible and blinding and exquisite. She heard Michael screaming too as the boy died and then everything went black. 

~+~

When she woke she was in pain. She could feel the boy's absence like a missing limb. 

“We should not do that again,” she rasped out. She could feel Michael close by. She could smell the body. It didn't decompose like a human's but the smell wasn't pleasant either. 

“You say that now,” Michael said. 

She noted that his voice was less than steady as well. “I mean it now,” she replied and then after a few minutes, or maybe hours. “We should get rid of the body.”

“Yes, we should,” he said, but he wasn't moving. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes,” Michael said. “You know that.” 

She wanted to nod, but her body wasn't up for it just yet. 

“Was it worth it?” She wondered out loud. 

“Yes,” Michael repeated. “You know that.”

And in that moment he was right about it. 

She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her again. 

 

_Now, Gotham, sewers again_

Cass had tracked him here. Not to the sewers, not that, but to Gotham. She didn’t know what exactly Michael was planning, but she was sure it couldn’t be good. 

There had been a time, years, decades, really where she hadn’t cared at all if Michael’s ideas were good or not, but then she hadn’t care about anything until – she balled her hands to fists at her sides. Until Harper. 

She hadn’t cared about anything until Harper. 

Cassandra couldn’t even say why Harper broke through her apathy and the darkness surrounding her heart and mind. 

It just was. 

And now she was here, again in the sewers. But Harper was here too. In Gotham. She and Cullen both were hiding right under Michael’s nose. Or maybe, she thought, maybe Michael knew they were here. Maybe he was betting on it. 

Maybe he wanted someone to end his misery, the slow slide into insanity. 

She hadn’t been able to do it when she helped Harper and Cullen escape. She had been barely functioning on her own.

She was better now, or so she thought. There was still the hunger and the rage, but it wasn’t an unfocused rage anymore. She knew exactly why she was angry. Michael. 

She wondered, sitting on the filthy floor of the sewers if this had been his plan from the very beginning. She didn’t want to believe it. Had he been slowly going crazy back then? Had he thought it would be better if he had someone else with him for the ride? 

And she had been so easy to manipulate too. 

Now she knew what she had to do, the same thing Harper wanted to do. Kill him. 

But Cass knew that Harper wouldn’t be able to kill Michael. He was too old and too strong and even if he was crazy, he was still smart. Brilliant even. 

And he had a protector. 

The Batman. 

Over the last months, after she got her head straight on again, she had been slowly piecing things together. There were memories in her head, from that time before the darkness took her and some from the time when she was happily swimming in the darkness and blood. Michael had told her things back then, about his first love, about his obsession. About Bruce Wayne. 

He had told her about the past, but now she thought he had been talking about his future. His and Bruce Wayne’s future. 

She hadn’t thought much about how she figured into the whole thing and now it was a moot point anyway. She wanted to make sure that there was no future for Michael. 

On her darker days, when the past and the guilt of what she had done pressed her down, she thought that she didn’t deserve a future either. 

But then Harper’s face came to mind, her sharp wit, her tender heart. She hadn’t seen Cass as a monster, she had seen Cass as something else. Cass was slowly seeing herself with Harper’s eyes too. But it was still too dangerous to be out there, amongst the humans. She still had episodes, she still felt the hunger like a living thing that wanted nothing more than to be fed. She wasn’t save to be around anyone, human or vampire. 

Did Harper know, she wondered, about all the young vampires she had killed? Did she know some of them were made by Michael just for her and his entertainment that way? 

Looking back at it, she shuddered, but she couldn’t be sure it was in disgust. 

And that was the reason why she didn’t make contact with Harper or Cullen. She couldn’t do it. She was afraid she would hurt them. 

She was dangerous. 

With Michael it didn’t matter that she was dangerous, because he had been too. 

With Harper it mattered. A lot. She didn’t want to hurt Harper or Cullen. She just, sometimes she couldn’t help herself. 

She looked down at her hands. They were bloody. It had been a criminal, but she had killed him. And she had liked it. The fear gave his blood this nice tang. 

A part of her felt disgusted at her behavior, the bigger part just was resigned to it. And a small one, bright and shiny, was happy about what she had done. 

It had been careless, but it had felt so good. 

~+~

She wasn’t stupid, but sometimes she just forgot or didn’t care, or had an episode and blacked out. And then the body wouldn’t be taken care off. 

It hadn’t been a problem before, because she hadn’t been living in a city full of vampires and Hunters.   
She could kill him, she thought. She had him right around the throat. His feet were dangling just inches from the ground, she wasn’t that big, but it was enough to make him struggle. 

She could feel his heart beating hard. They were so close together. 

He smelled good, she sniffed and he inhaled sharply. 

He kicked, she tightened her grip, he stopped and glared. 

She blinked. Something about him…something. She had seen him before. She had seen them all, but this one was somehow important. She shook her head. Why was this one special? 

There was a noise in the alley and she cocked her head. Soft, slow, someone trying to sneak up on her. She could probably take them too, but the haze was lifting and she didn’t want to kill anyone else tonight, especially no one who was innocent. But then compared to her pretty much everyone was.

“Your lucky day, kid,” she said and let him go. He fell gracelessly to the floor. Right beside the dead rapist she had killed and not bothered to cover up. They should leave him there as a warning.

He coughed, sitting in a pool of blood and other unpleasant fluids. She jumped onto the nearest fire escape, leaving him there to live another day, and then ran over the rooftops. She was fast, she was a shadow and as soon as she deemed it safe enough she was down in the endless sewers again. 

The darkness and chill were welcoming. The smell and the constant noise not so much. 

She let herself sink down onto the floor, the sewers were dark and cool and kept the crimson sea at bay. She would stay here a bit longer.


	29. ~Part Two: Chapter Four~

~Four~

“We can collect the kids and be out of Gotham in no time,” The Magician said. 

Tim looked up from his laptop. It wasn’t only books anymore with Tim. He was very interested in all kinds of things, especially computers. 

“But you want me to stay and claim my heritage,” Tim replied. 

The Magician nodded his head. It would be good for Tim. “It is your family home and money, pretty one.”

“But you would not stay in Gotham, would you?” Tim asked. 

The Magician had been in Gotham before. There were a lot of ghosts wandering these streets. “The Circus needs me.” 

“I-,” Tim bit his lip. “Do you want me to go?” He asked, instead of whatever else he wanted to say. 

The truth was that the Magician didn’t want to part with Tim. But it would not be the wisest decision of his life to stay in Gotham. 

“No, I don’t want you to go and yes, I want you to claim your family home and money,” The Magician answered. 

“We can hardly have the one without the other,” Tim replied. “I will be tied down to Gotham for a while if I should claim the money.” 

“Don’t you want to be home again?”

Tim looked at him, his unusual nearly violet eyes sharp. “I am home.” 

“Tim-”

“Compromise then, I’ll come forward and claim my money and home and you stay with me as long as the affairs are being settled and then we both leave again?”

The idea had merit, of course. “The Circus would be in danger without me here.” 

“The Circus is in danger anyway, maybe it will be good to stop the smuggling through it for a time and build another base of operations, another route.”

“In Gotham,” The Magician finished. 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, but let me say this: isn’t it true that more and more police, undercover or otherwise are sniffling around the Circus? Isn’t it true more vamps are coming?”

It was, over the last few years word somehow had gotten out about the Circus. Maybe a bit of quiet would be good for the circus people too. 

“I’ll talk to the manager,” The Magician said. 

Tim smiled at him. 

~+~

Gotham was as he remembered it and worse. Unseen by the good citizens of the city the vampires ruled. He could see it everywhere. If you were a vampire you saw the signs. Orphanages, clubs, secret restaurants and brothels. The police of course got a cut to look the other way. 

It was easy for him to rent them a luxurious apartment with a stunning view of the night city. 

“Going all out?” Tim teased. 

“I have the money,” The Magician replied. He had more money than he knew what to do with these days. 

“You will need an alias,” Tim said. 

“I like The Magician,” the Magician said. 

“Do you think there is no one else left who knows about you? Are they all really dead?” Tim asked. 

The Magician sighed, “Probably not.”

“An alias it is then,” Tim replied. 

“I’ll let you chose,” The Magician said. 

Tim looked at him hard. “I’ll do my best.”

For a moment it had looked like he was going to say something else, the Magician thought, but he didn’t press the matter. 

~+~

They didn’t stay in the apartment just yet, it was for when they would leave the Circus behind. First he and Tim would help the ten children that a bunch of young hunters (they were always so young, The Magician thought) had rescued a few weeks ago. The Magician could easily follow their trail in the city, even if they tried really hard to stay undetected. Someone, The Magician thought amused, was protecting them without them knowing. Maybe more than one someone. 

They would stay at the Circus, until the Circus would leave Gotham. 

The Magician felt sad and excited at the same time. He had been (hiding) with the Circus for so long. It felt like a favorite coat. 

“Second guessing yourself?” Tim asked. He was standing in the door to their trailer, the late afternoon sunshine was painting him in soft colors. He had become even more beautiful in the last two years. Tim was thirteen now, soon he would feel the bloodlust for the first time. It gave the Magician a funny feeling in his stomach when he thought about it. Tim had become a very good hunter, but the Magician knew he didn’t enjoy it as much when he had to hunt alone. They still mostly stuck to the bagged stuff. 

The Magician blinked. “No, I think I’m just melancholy.”

“Sad to leave it all behind,” Tim smiled. “We should keep the trailer.”

“What?” The Magician asked. 

“The house is big enough to put it in one of the rooms, or to put it outside in the garden,” Tim said. “A piece of home, away from home,” he added. 

“I’d like that,” The Magician replied. 

“It is yours, isn’t it?” Tim asked, meaning the trailer, the Magician knew. 

“It is,” he answered. “I don’t see any problems.”

“Good,” Tim replied. He let his fingers slide over the worn wood and the Magician’s heart beat a bit faster for a moment. It was such a sensual caress. “I love this trailer.” 

“Yes,” The Magician said. He suddenly felt like hunting, like indulging with someone in the blood-lust, like having sex just for the sake of having sex. He shook it off. 

Tim stepped fully into the trailer and sat down on the bed they shared. Soon they would have their own beds, maybe it was better this way. Probably, the Magician thought. Until now the limited space had been his excuse to share a bed with the pretty boy. 

“You’re thinking too much, that’s why you’re melancholy,” Tim said, burrowing into the Magician’s side. 

“There is a lot to think about,” The Magician said. 

“There always is,” Tim replied. “Tell me a story from your youth.”

“By now you know all the good stories,” The Magician said. 

“Tell me a bad one then,” Tim replied, his body was heavy and soft against the Magician’s. The Magician put an arm around the boy to keep him closer. He didn’t want to let go of Tim yet, but knew that the day would come sooner rather than later. Even now, Tim’s beauty was noticed by the Circus people and strangers alike. 

“Well, then…even if I don’t know why anyone would want to hear a bad story,” The Magician said, partly to take his own mind off these darker thoughts. 

“I’m not anyone. And I want to hear all your stories,” Tim said. 

The Magician smiled and then started talking about his time in Russia. 

 

~+~

“You are the Magician,” the boy said, his fingers were around the Magician’s jacket, holding on. Stopping the Magician from just passing the boy by. To leave him behind in the crowd of carnival goers and employees alike. He turned and looked at the boy. Maybe sixteen, seventeen, the Magician thought. A vampire too. And very pretty. 

“You have me confused, young man,” he said gently. 

The boy shook his head. “No. I know you.”

“Do you now?” The Magician asked. 

The boy blushed. “I-”

“I assure you I am not who you think I am,” he said and looked the boy straight in his eyes. If he had to, he would make him forget. 

“Please don’t!” The boy said in a hushed whisper. There were people around them, laughter, shouting, the smell of cotton candy heavy in the air and all the Magician could concentrate on was this boy. “I know about your gift and I know you could-”

“If you know, why not walk away?” The Magician asked, curious now. 

“I could never,” he answered and then looked at the Magician again. “Bing told me about you, you know he’s dead. Bing I mean, I’m pretty sure he died in the fire too.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the Magician said. He had liked Bing. 

“Yes, me too,” the boy said. 

“You understand I can’t let you keep this memory, right?” 

“I could never forget you,” the boy said. “Since the first time I ever saw you, I could never forget you.”

“This is the first time – oh, the pictures,” the Magician said, as it dawned on him. He wondered which of those Bing had kept. A lot of them were very graphic. The worst kind of pornography. 

The boy blushed again. It was spreading over his neck and cheeks like a crimson sea. The Magician was tempted for the first time in centuries to take up someone so young on their offer. 

“Yes. I thought – I always wanted, I mean I hoped I could meet you one day,” he smiled at the Magician. “And it seems, today is my lucky day.” He was still holding onto the Magician’s jacket. 

It didn’t seem like he would let go any time soon. The Magician knew he should erase this conversation from the boy’s mind and send him on his way with vague memories of a pleasantly spent day at the carnival, but he was hesitating.

“Is it?” Tim suddenly asked, appearing out of nowhere.

The boy looked down and at Tim, smiled at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tim said and then looked at the Magician. “I was looking for you. And here you are, chatting up pretty boys.” 

To anyone else the words would sound teasing, especially from a thirteen year old boy, but the Magician knew Tim. There was a slight edge in his tone. A bit of jealousy, possessiveness. It made the Magician’s heart stutter for a second. 

“To be fair, he chatted me up, pretty one,” the Magician said. 

Tim looked at him. The Magician had always thought, Tim had the most beautiful eyes. A shade of blue that was almost violet. “Will you be much longer?” 

“No,” the Magician answered. “No, I won’t.” 

Tim nodded and a few seconds later he was lost in the crowd again. 

The boy stared after Tim. “He loves you,” he said quietly. 

“Let go of my jacket,” The Magician said. 

“Oh, sorry,” the boy blushed again and then rushed to say: “I’m Dick, Grayson. I live with Bruce Wayne, you should, I mean, if you’d like – dinner?”

The Magician laughed, before the second name registered. Bruce Wayne. He had known Bruce very well indeed. “As tempting as you are, Dick Grayson, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Yes, you did,” the Magician interrupted. 

Dick looked at the ground. “I…”

“We’re not staying in town.” The Magician said. It was a lie of course, but he had to stay away from this boy and Bruce. Meeting Bruce…could turn out to be all kinds of complicated.

“I understand,” Dick replied.

“You knew Bing well?” 

“He was like an uncle to me,” Dick said. 

The Magician nodded. “And he let you keep a picture?” 

“Yes,” Dick answered. 

“I will let you keep this,” the Magician said, feeling generous, if Bruce had taken the boy in, it meant he had no one else. That the fire Bing had died in, had cost Dick his parents. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course you are not allowed to tell anyone you saw me or the pretty one,” the Magician said. He put a bit of his gift into that command, even if Dick would want to tell someone, he wouldn’t be able to get the words past his lips. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Dick promised. 

“I know, Dick Grayson. Now run along before I change my mind.” 

“It was great meeting you,” Dick said, leaned in lightning fast and kissed the Magician’s cheek. He smelled like flowers and smoke and something primal and wild underneath that called to the Magician. He kept it in check. Dick stepped away and then ran. The Magician shook his head. 

Welcome to Gotham, he thought.


	30. ~Part Two: Chapter Five~

~Five~

Bruce stood outside the manor, his gaze locking onto the Drake’s mansion in the distance. For the last few weeks, he could have sworn he had seen something, heard something… felt like he was being watched. But the mansion had been deserted for years. The Drake’s were rumored to be dead. 

Most likely killed by hunters. 

Bruce growled.

Maybe he was just being paranoid because Michael was still out there and Bruce didn't know why he hadn't left Gotham yet. 

“What are you doing out here?” Dick asked as he suddenly appeared by his side. 

“Nothing,” Bruce stated not wanting to worry Dick with his foolish notions. 

Dick followed his gaze. “The Drake Mansion?” He questioned. “Were they nice?” 

“For our kind,” Bruce shrugged. “They had a son, a few years younger than you.” 

“Yeah?” Dick sighed. “Too bad, it would have been nice to have had a neighbor around my age.” 

Bruce nodded as he turned his gaze to Dick. Dick was practically glowing with happiness. Dick rocked on his feet and then smiled brightly at Bruce. “You seem to be in a good mood,” Bruce commented, studying him. “I gather the mission went well.”

“Yep.” Dick nodded. “The kids are in a safe place…we should go to the Circus! They’ll be in town a few more days. It’s amazing Bruce.” 

Ah, Bruce smiled. “It was nice to be back at the circus.” Bruce stated and Dick nodded. 

“We can take Colin and John, we’ve never gone out on an outing before, and we’ve always talked about doing something. It’ll be the perfect treat.” Dick pleaded. “The show is amazing, you have to see!” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“It’ll be awesome. You’ll see.” Dick launched at him, hugging him tightly and darting away before Bruce could even respond. 

The Circus? 

It would be a nice break…. Why not? 

~*~ 

“The Circus? Really?” John gushed his face lighting up with a youthful glow that Bruce had never seen before. 

“Yes, would you like that?” Bruce questioned and John smiled brightly at him. 

“Are you kidding? I’ve always wanted to go.” John pulled Bruce close, baring his neck to him. 

Bruce licked his lips, grazing his fangs over John’s pulse point. John shuddered against him, but Bruce wanted something more. He pulled back and John whimpered. “On the bed.” 

John’s eyes widened, filling with lust and he quickly stripped out of his clothes. He parted his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Fuck, Bruce.” 

Bruce smiled and ran his hands down John’s thighs, John’s skin flushed with his arousal and the blood lust bloomed between them. John looked delectable, laid out like this for him. They didn’t always indulge in the blood lust like this, but Bruce would be lying if he said that he didn’t love every delectable moment. 

John moaned, his body responding to the teasing caresses, his cock hard and heavy against his abdomen. “Bruce,” John arched up against him, eager for his touch. 

Bruce smirked and the leaned in, breathing in John’s scent, licking around the base of his cock. John’s pulse spiked with his lust and Bruce couldn’t hold back anymore and sunk his fangs into John’s femoral vein. Bruce moaned at the taste of John’s blood and the instant connection with his lover. 

John shuddered and cried out as his orgasm washed over him. 

Bruce licked his lips as he pulled back, healing John’s bite mark before he leaned up and kissed him. “You’re so beautiful, my love.” 

John chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. “I bet you say that to all the pretty boys.” 

Bruce snorted. “Only you.” 

“Good.” 

~*~ 

The Circus was loud and the scents of both humans and vampires assaulted his nose. He had the overwhelming urge to turn away. He shouldn’t be here. 

“Bruce!” 

Bruce turned to Dick, his face bright and carefree and he looked so young and innocent. It reminded him of the first time he had ever laid eyes on the boy. It was right before the main event and the show that would bring down the Night Circus once and for all. At that moment in time, he had no idea that he would take the boy in. Tragedy had struck and ripped Dick’s innocence away. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, that was in the past. “Yes?” 

“Come on!” He grinned as he took Colin’s hand and darted ahead of them. Colin was also wide eyed and looked so much younger as well

This was for them, he could do this. 

John squeezed his hand and they followed Dick and Colin. They were laughing and Dick was showing them all the sights. 

“When is the show?” John asked and Dick glanced at his watch. 

“An hour. We can play some of the games and get some popcorn and cotton candy!” Dick grinned as he waved his hands towards some of the booths. 

“But you can’t even have popcorn and cotton candy,” Colin whispered. 

“But, I love the smell of it.” Dick gushed. “You’ll love it, promise.”

“What will Alfred say?” Bruce teased and Dick laughed, shaking his head. 

“It’s one day.” Dick argued as he tugged on Colin’s hand and they darted ahead once more. 

“Go on,” Bruce encouraged John as he squeezed his hand. “Run with the boys.”

“Nah, I’m good.” 

“It’s fine,” Bruce chuckled, bringing John’s hand to his mouth and kissing his hand. “Go on, I’m not one for games.” 

John nodded, grinning. “Okay.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek and then caught up with the boys. 

Bruce hung back, listening and watching. Bruce turned, looking behind him when he felt someone’s gaze lingering on him. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, just more people enjoying the circus. Bruce shook his head, staying on full alert. 

He wandered the camp grounds, sticking to the edges and away from most of the action. 

“I know you.” 

Bruce raised a brow and turned to the young voice. A vampire, twelve or thirteen. Pretty blue eyes… there was something familiar about his face. “You look like your mother,” he stated as he realized where he knew the boy from. “You’re the Drake boy.” 

The boy tensed, his eyes narrowing and Bruce knew he was right. This was the missing Drake boy. The heir. 

“Pretty one, it’s time-”

Bruce turned to the man and was instantly struck with a sense of déjà vu. He was handsome, tall, dark hair… “Have we met before?” Bruce felt compelled to ask, he seemed close to the boy, but he wasn’t- there was just something about him. Bruce felt a sudden tightness in his chest and he couldn’t move or breathe. 

“Leave us, Pretty one.” The man demanded and the boy looked like he wanted to protest, but he left them alone. 

There was so much around him, the noises and the smells. But Bruce could only focus on the handsome man before him. “Who are you?” 

“I’m the Magician, but you already know that.” 

Bruce sucked in a quick breath as memories he had long forgotten slammed into him. His eyes widened as he realized why. This man had stolen away a year of his memories, of a love affair that was too much for the Magician, so he ran, taking more than just a year of Bruce’s life away with him. Precious memories of Gabriel as well, of them. “Fuck you,” he hissed and he slammed his hand against the Magician’s chest. 

“Always so spirited,” he smirked as he pushed Bruce up against the trailer wall. Feelings of love and lust and need washed over Bruce. 

There was a need in the Magician’s eyes too, a hunger that lingered and then his lips were on Bruce’s. It was a brutal and ravenous kiss, which Bruce responded to eagerly, it was like suddenly coming home to something that was long missed. 

“Bruce!”

Bruce blinked, staring at John who was suddenly in front of him. He shook his head, feeling dazed and confused... “John?”

“I’ve been looking for you,” John chuckled as he tugged on his hand, urging him forward. “The show is about to start.”

Bruce nodded and glanced around him. He felt out of sorts, his mind even cloudier as he pressed his memories of what had just happened. He didn’t remember wandering so far from them. 

They joined Dick and Colin as the lights dimmed and the music began for the show. Bruce lost himself in the action and enjoyed the various acts. The aerialists were by far the most breathtaking part of the show as they flew into the air. 

“I think you’re better,” Colin whispered to Dick and Dick’s cheeks flushed. 

“Yes, you are.” Bruce agreed, Dick’s more daring aerobatics were at night as he patrolled. 

John squeezed Bruce’s hand, as he leaned into him. “It’s rather breathtaking.” 

Bruce nodded, pleased that they made this outing. They really needed this, family time as Alfred had called it. 

~*~ 

The bats squeaked overhead as Bruce stood in front of the computer, looking over the latest data. Bruce pushed away all of John’s and Dick’s questions about the day and focused on his work. 

Bruce wished he knew what Michael’s… the Joker’s end goal was. He was playing with Bruce, leaving him clues to find. Bruce could feel him out there, but it had been too long since they had shared their blood to pinpoint his exact location. 

“I warned Jay about him.” 

Bruce growled. “I told you to keep your distance from that boy.”

“Just because you can deny your feelings, doesn’t mean that I can.” Dick countered. “I will do anything to protect him.” 

Bruce grunted. He was vividly aware of that. “Just keep your distance, you know it’s not safe for him.” 

Dick sighed, but there was that far off gaze again. “That new hunter?” 

“Jaybird.” 

“Yeah, well she’s a vamp and hates the Joker too. I think he may have turned her. It’s what we suspected.” 

Bruce growled. “Do I need to check up on her?” 

Dick shook his head as he finished suiting up for patrol. “Nah, she’s good. I’ll keep an eye on her.” 

“Keep me updated.” Bruce stated and he nodded. 

“See you out there!” Dick winked and then flew out of the cave. 

Bruce transformed and followed him out on patrol.


	31. ~Part Two: Chapter Six~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Batman Day!! <3

~Six~

“I saw you,” Tim said. He was so angry, he wanted to hurl the heavy crystal ball at the Magician’s head as soon as he entered the trailer. 

“Pretty one,” The Magician said, stopping just inside the trailer. He closed the door gently. “What do you mean, of course you saw me.”

“Don’t play games with me!” Tim replied sharply. His fingers curled heavy around the crystal ball. “He knows you. He knows who I am! And you, you…fucked him!” What was this pain in his chest, Tim wondered. Why was it feeling like his heart was being ripped to shreds? 

“He won’t remember,” The Magician said. 

“That-” Tim took a step back. “You fucked him and you made him forget it?” Tim could feel the horror in his chest rinsing at that admission. 

“Tim, it’s better this way, we make them forget-”

“He’s not some mortal you drink and make forget about it, he’s a vampire, it’s Bruce Wayne, you fucked Bruce Wayne and made him forget-” he stopped, cocked his head, looked at the Magician. “Why did you do it?”

“I have needs, pretty one,” The Magician said flatly. “I haven’t indulged since you’ve been with me-”

“So it’s my fault you had a lapse of judgment?” Tim asked. 

“No, yes,” The Magician said, he sounded frustrated. “You shouldn’t have watched me.”

Tim thought that too, but once he saw The Magician press Mister Wayne against the wall, once he saw that savage, hungry kiss, he couldn’t help himself. The noises Mister Wayne made, the harsh ‘please’ that had left his lips, it all had made heat and hunger tighten in Tim’s stomach. He wanted to watch and he wanted to stop it and he wanted to hurt someone, because his own pain was like a scream that didn’t make it past his lips – all at the same time. 

“You shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” Tim replied. 

“I told you I have needs.”

“You could have indulged in sexual pleasures with strangers, those you drank from. Or others. There were plenty of opportunities,” Tim said, even as he said it, it hurt to think about it. 

“I can’t indulge in the blood-lust with humans,” The Magician said. 

“Did you with him? Before? Because you knew him before, he knew you.” Tim asked. 

“No,” The Magician said. 

Tim felt relieved, but he was also still angry. Mister Wayne couldn’t feel the Magician in his veins, the Magician couldn’t feel Mister Wayne. 

“Did you love him?” Tim asked, after all Mister Wayne seemed very angry with The Magician at first, but then he melted against him. Begged for more of the Magician’s touch. 

“Tim-”

“Did you love him?” Tim repeated. 

“What does it matter?” The Magician asked sharply. 

“You did,” Tim stated. “Do you still?” 

“Again, what does it matter?” 

“It matters because we’re staying here, it matters because I used to live in the house next to his! It matters because he’s one of the richest and most dangerous vampires in this city!”

The Magician sighed. “That is why I didn't want to stay in Gotham.” 

“You never mentioned Mister Wayne, not even once since I told you that I was born in Gotham, why is that?” 

“Because it's the past Tim,” The Magician answered. 

“No, it's not. Not anymore. It's our present,” Tim said. 

“We aren't staying at the Drake Manor, we aren't settling down here, pretty one. It doesn't matter that I indulged once.” 

It did matter, Tim thought, it did matter. It mattered to him. And why didn't the Magician tell him about Mister Wayne? He told Tim about other vampires he had loved and lost. But he kept Bruce Wayne a secret for all these years. 

“Maybe not to you, but it does to me. Tell me!” 

“Tell you what?” The Magician asked sharply. 

“Tell me about you and Mister Wayne,” Tim said, he put the crystal ball down and crossed his arms over his chest, stared the Magician down. 

“No,” The Magician said. 

“You owe me the truth!” 

“I owe you nothing!” The Magician yelled. “I owe you nothing,” he said calmer. “I could just make you forget what you saw, could make you forget this whole conversation-”

“It's not a conversation, it's a fight!” Tim yelled. He couldn’t explain the anger he was feeling, the rage, it was like a hunger and it needed to be fed. And then the Magician's words hit him like a rock to the head. “You said you wouldn’t!” He could feel the tears burning behind his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

“Pretty one, I wouldn't,” The Magician said gently, coming slowly closer. Tim didn’t think he could stand the Magician's touch right now, he evaded the Magician and ran for the door. The Magician snatched him by the arm and held on. “Where are you going?”

“Away from you, let go,” Tim said. 

“Tim, you're not thinking straight,” The Magician said. 

“You're the one who carelessly fucked Bruce Wayne!” Tim spit. “Let go! I hate you!”

The Magician let go then, and Tim ran. He didn't look back, didn't want to look for another second at the hurt on the Magician's face. 

~+~ 

Once Tim had ran far enough, he stopped at a bus stop and sat down on a bench. He didn't know where to go from here. He didn't know why it had felt good to see the hurt on the Magician's face. He felt ashamed for the thrill it gave him. 

He could go to the apartment he and the Magician would be sharing shortly, but Tim thought that the Magician would look there first. It was the obvious choice. Tim didn't know this Gotham. He could only remember the city vaguely. He hadn't been living here long enough before his parents started to move around. Now Tim wondered if they were moving around so much for protection as well as for business. Probably. 

The Mansion was deserted. But it was his. He could go there. He could go there and have a look and maybe think. 

“You getting on this bus or not boy?” 

Tim blinked and looked up. He shook his head. “No.” 

The bus driver grumbled, closed the doors and started the bus again. Tim watched it disappear around a corner. 

Tim had no money, he hadn't needed any money on him for years now. He would have to walk to the outskirts of town. It was okay, he had eaten already and he was fast. He would be there by nightfall. 

~+~

The house looked deserted from the driveway. Tim got over the overgrown fence with no difficulty. He could see the Wayne Manor to the right, but he doubted that anyone would be looking in his direction. Besides, even though they had been neighbors, it wasn't like you could walk in five steps to the fence that separated the estates.

It was fortunate that he was wearing dark clothes. It had become a habit to blend in better with the Circus crowds at night.

He made his way silently to the delivery entrance and broke in. There was no alarm, of course not. The house smelled musty and a bit damp, but underneath there was another smell Tim knew all too well. Human. He went to the kitchen first, there was of course no electricity or water, but Tim found water bottles and apples on the counter. There were signs of habitation. 

Homeless people had invaded Tim's home. He thought he should feel angrier, but the house didn't feel like a home to him. 

He followed the faint scent of human, if there would have been more than one, Tim couldn’t have done that, but with only one human close by it was easy and the human had left signs of his journey through the house. 

Tim was surprised to see most of the furniture he remembered from his childhood was still there. The portrait of his mother over the mantel piece. He had to look away from her eyes, too much like his own. 

“Hands over your head,” a voice said and then Tim could hear the distinct click of a gun being cocked. Tim knew that sound because there was an act the Circus that involved guns. Tim put his hands up and turned his head. The smell was stronger now, but still not right. It was human and not, or just faint, it was confusing. 

“What are you doing here?” The voice asked, it sounded young. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I have the gun and I'm asking-” 

Tim moved as fast as he could and was shoving the human against the nearest wall, he grinned and the human snarled. He shoved Tim and it caught Tim by surprise, it was a hard shove, Tim staggered and then the human boy moved, fast, really fast. “Vamp!” He spit. 

“You can't kill me with a bullet,” Tim said, he kept his distance from the boy. He looked a bit older than Tim, but then most everyone Tim's age looked older. 

“I know,” the boy said. “Didn't know you were a vamp.”

“You would have killed me if I was human?” Tim asked, stepping into the moonlight that was shining through a dirty window. 

The boy cocked his head. “Probably not. You don't look like much of a threat. I just don't like trespassers.” 

Tim smiled. “That's rich,” he said, “After all this is my home you're invading.” 

“Bullshit, this is Drake Manor and everyone knows the Drakes are extinct.” 

“Not all of us,” Tim replied. He mimicked a bow. “Timothy Jackson Drake.” He nodded in the direction of the mantle. “That was my mother. I was told I look like her.” 

The boy looked from Tim to the portrait. “The eyes, the lips...yeah, I can see it.” He put the gun away. 

“And you are?” 

“Damian,” the boy said. 

“And why are you here?” Tim asked. 

“Not your business,” Damian replied. 

“I don't know, I mean we’ve already established that this is my house.” 

“You want to live here again?” Damian asked. 

Tim shrugged. He didn't, actually. Or more accurately he hadn't until now. He knew he couldn’t move in just now, but one day he would like to live here again. With the Magician and their trailer out back in the garden. 

“Not right now,” Tim replied. 

Damian nodded. “I'll be out of your house by the morning.” 

“And where will you go?” Tim asked. He had the feeling that Damian didn't have another place to go to and Tim knew how that felt. 

“None of your concern,” Damian shot back. 

“Damian,” Tim said. 

“What?” 

“You don't have a home, do you?” Tim asked. 

“I... I can live anywhere,” Damian bit out. 

“Yeah, I guess you can, but you're staying here, why is that?” Tim wanted to know. “And why do you smell funny?”

“Because I haven't showered in days,” Damian said. 

Tim smiled. “I don't mean that. You smell human and not, and you move fast and you are strong, but you aren't a vampire. You didn't hear me walking through the house. A vampire would have heard a human and sensed a vampire.” 

“You ask a lot of questions,” Damian said.

“I like to know things,” Tim admitted. 

“Where are your parents, Timothy Drake?” Damian asked. 

“Dead, killed by hunters,” Tim answered. 

“So, you're an orphan?” 

“Heir, to the Drake fortune,” Tim said. He cocked his head. “You can stay here, if you want, but I'm not going to fix this place up any time soon.” 

“I can hear an or,” Damian replied, with a raised eyebrow. 

Tim smiled. “Or you can come with me. I have a nice penthouse in the city, it has running water, heat and internet.” 

“In exchange for what? My blood? Thanks, but no thanks,” Damian said. 

“I offered you a place to stay, you owe me nothing,” Tim shrugged. 

“Why?”

“Because when I had no one and nowhere to go, someone offered me a place to stay,” Tim replied.   
Damian seemed torn, and Tim got it. “You don't have to decide now.” He took a look around and then marched over to the coffee table. He wrote the address of the penthouse into the dust. “This is where we're staying, if you decide you want to have that shower, you can just come over. I'll leave your name with the front desk.” 

“We?” Damian asked. 

“Me and my guardian, I am only thirteen, Damian. I couldn’t have made it on my own, not with hunters after me.” 

“Guardian,” Damian said with a flicker of his eyes in the direction of Wayne Manor. 

“Yes, I am sure he can be yours too,” Tim said. 

“Do I look like I need someone to care for me?” Damian asked. 

“You haven’t showered in days,” Tim pointed out. 

Damian's lips curled into a smile. “I'll think about it.” 

“Do that, Damian,” Tim said. He was feeling better already, not angry at all anymore. He could go home now. But what would happen once he saw the Magician again? Would that anger resurface? The Magician still hadn't told Tim about his past with Bruce Wayne. Why, that was the question. And why had he made Bruce forget? What was the big secret? Tim wanted to know and The Magician didn't want to tell him. 

“You're brooding,” Damian said. “And you look really scary when you do that.” 

Tim blinked. “I do?”

“Yes, you looked scary for a moment there.” 

Tim sighed. “I had a fight with my guardian,” he admitted. And he didn't even know why he was telling a complete stranger, maybe because Damian was a complete stranger. 

“Okay? That why you're here?” 

“Yes, it escalated, I... I said I hated him,” Tim whispered. 

“But you don't,” Damian concluded. 

Tim shook his head, “No, I don't, but it felt good to see the hurt on his face.” 

“You're a bit messed up, aren't you?” Damian asked. 

Tim laughed. “Show me someone who isn't.” 

Damian nodded. “Are you going back to your guardian?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, because he couldn't stay away, no matter that he was still angry at The Magician. No matter that he still wanted to know all of the Magician’s secrets. The thought of not seeing him again hurt too much. Tim didn't want to imagine a life without the Magician. 

“It can't be that bad then, can it?” Damian asked. 

“No it isn't, I guess. It's normal to fight with your guardian from time to time.” 

Damian snorted. “Yeah, normal.” His voice was bitter, Tim thought, but he wasn't going to pry into Damian's affairs. Not just yet anyway. He wanted to help Damian. He wanted to give Damian a home. It wasn't safe to be a homeless child in Gotham. Tim had seen that just a few days ago when the rescued children were delivered to the Circus. And Damian living here, knowing it or not, was surrounded by vampires. 

“You should really leave this place,” Tim said. “It's rotting. It can't be a home for anyone.” 

“I never intended to make it my home,” Damian replied. 

Tim nodded. “Good, because you are surrounded by vampires on all sides.” 

“I know,” Damian said.

“You're a bit messed up, aren't you?” Tim asked. 

Damian grinned. “Show me someone who isn't.” 

Tim laughed too and realized in that moment that he actually liked Damian. “I hope I'll see you soon, Damian.” 

“You just might,” Damian replied. 

~+~

Tim was tempted to cross over to the Wayne estate and look around. Maybe speak to Dick or one of the servants, but he knew it was a bad idea. And he didn't want to make things more complicated for him and the Magician. 

Or give anyone a heads up about Damian. 

He went home to the Circus. The Magician was sitting at the table, staring at Tim as he entered. Maybe, Tim thought he had been staring at the door. 

“I wasn't sure you would come back, now that you don't need my protection anymore,” The Magician said. 

“This is my home, where else would I go?” Tim asked. The Magician stood up in a fluid motion and was at Tim's side in an instant, he hugged Tim to his chest and Tim breathed him in. He smelled like their trailer, wood and cotton candy and smoke. A bit like blood, he smelled like home. There was no trace of anyone else on the Magician. Tim held him impossibly tighter. “I'm sorry I said I hate you. I was angry. I didn't mean it.” 

“I know,” The Magician replied. 

“You scared me,” Tim admitted. It was the truth, he had been scared the Magician would break his promise to never ever mess with Tim's head. Because the Magician had been angry too and Tim had never seen him like that before. 

“I scared myself,” The Magician said. “But no matter how angry I am I will never violate your privacy like that, Tim.” 

“I'm sorry I spied on you,” Tim said. 

“I didn't mean-”

“I know,” Tim cut in. “I know what you meant. I'm still sorry I did it.” 

“I appreciate that,” The Magician replied. “But it's done. You saw me.”

“I always knew you weren't perfect,” Tim said. “You told me.”

“I did,” The Magician whispered. “But you still got angry.” 

“I...yes. I did. I don't know why. I-”

“Hush, it's fine,” The Magician said and kissed the top of Tim's head. He had to lean down to do it and it pressed Tim even closer to the Magician's body. Tim didn't want to let go. Ever. “We had a fight and it's over,” he added. 

Tim wondered, if The Magician knew that it wasn't over at all. The fight yes, but not what sparked it. Not what Tim was feeling and not what The Magician was keeping a secret. Tim wasn't going to start a fight right now, but he knew that things were changing between them and he was scared and excited about it at the same time.


	32. ~Extra: La Mort (Death)~

 

 

 

~Extra: La Mort (Death)~

_France, 1944_

The war had always been the perfect place for a vampire his father had said. Bruce didn’t know if he agreed with that. His father had been in a few wars in his time, this was Bruce’s first. He had been in the Amazon’s with his mother during the first world war, his father had been in it. Bruce shook his head, he didn’t want to think about his parents now. He had other things to care about. People were dying. Soldiers were dying. It was a slaughterhouse. The smell alone made Bruce’s insides tighten with revulsion and hunger. 

Even though France was officially occupied, there were fights everywhere. The resistance wasn’t giving up. 

“Medic! Over here!” Someone yelled in heavy accented English. Bruce nodded and made his way as fast as he could to the injured man. His breath stopped at the sight of the young man. He was breathtaking, even covered in mud and blood he was the most beautiful thing Bruce had ever seen and maybe it was because, at death’s door, he looked like an angel. 

“I will take care of him,” he told the man beside him and the man sighed in relief. Bruce was pretty sure that any other medic would have given up on this one, would have given him morphine to ease the pain and let the man die, but Bruce could do more. 

He took a quick look around, no one was paying him any attention. The battle was over and everyone was looking for the wounded and the dying. 

“You are not going die today,” Bruce whispered and leaned down to kiss the young soldier’s forehead. 

The boy’s eyes fluttered open, they were a stormy grey. He smiled at Bruce. 

Bruce ripped into his wrist and let the blood flow into the boy’s mouth. “It’s fine, it’s medicine, it’ll help you heal,” Bruce whispered. He had helped a few soldiers like that. He didn’t like seeing the young men die. There were limits of course to his blood’s healing properties, but Bruce was doing what he could. Superficial wounds were often healed with his saliva. The more sever stuff needed Bruce’s vampire blood. 

The boy swallowed and then his eyes fluttered shut again. Bruce picked him up and carried him from the battlefield. He knew he should get him to the nearest army hospital, but he wasn’t ready to part with the boy just yet. 

“Medic!” Someone else yelled and Bruce sighed, put his charge into another man’s hands, took a look at the young soldier’s dogtags so he could find him later and ran to save another life. 

~+~

His name was Gabriel. Bruce had tried to stay away at first, because the prospect of being so close to someone again, like he had been with Michael was frightening, but he couldn’t manage. He knew of course that Gabriel would make it, that there wouldn’t be a scar from the last battle on him. He could go back unblemished to his parents, his girl maybe. Once the war was over and Bruce really hoped it would be over soon. It was going on for way too long already. 

Gabriel sought him out too. He found Bruce after he was released from the hospital. They met up in a café outside of Marseille. 

“You saved my life,” Gabriel said. His eyes were a soft grey that day. His skin unblemished where Bruce could see it, but Gabriel was human, so there would be scars from rough childhood games on him, scrapes and bruises too. 

“It is what I do,” Bruce replied. 

Gabriel laughed. “I…dreamed about you, had the feeling that you were swimming through my veins,” he looked down at the scarred tabletop, there was a blush spreading over his skin. It looked like a soft crimson sea, Bruce thought. 

“Gabriel,” Bruce said and he could hear the hunger in that one word too. It shocked him to be so transparent. 

Gabriel’s eyes snapped to his. It was dangerous not only because they were in the middle of the war, in occupied France. There was the fact that Gabriel didn’t know what Bruce was, the fact that Bruce didn’t know if he could control himself around this boy, because he was a boy, only nineteen, but this war made soldiers of them all. The fact that what he wanted to do to this boy was illegal and punished severely. 

“Yes,” Gabriel said. And it was permission, Bruce knew, to do whatever he wanted. 

“There is a hotel-”

“Yes,” Gabriel repeated and looked Bruce straight into his eyes. 

Bruce paid for the barely touched coffee and then led the way. 

They barely made it inside the door when Bruce was upon this boy and Gabriel laughed into Bruce’s mouth and it was so foreign to taste that laugh on his own tongue. Bruce let his lips wander over Gabriel’s soft skin, his cheek, his neck, oh so delicious to feel the pulse hard and tempting under his tongue, to his chest. He got rid of the jacket and shirt, let his tongue slide down that pale chest. 

“Yes,” Gabriel whispered as Bruce circled a perfect pale pink nipple with his tongue. And then Gabriel grabbed Bruce by the hair and pulled him in again, against his lips, hot and sweet. The kiss was harder and a little bit on the desperate side. Bruce liked seeing Gabriel like this, coming undone by his hands. 

He nipped Gabriel’s ear and Gabriel shuddered. “What are you doing to me?”

“Do you like it?” Bruce asked, letting his fangs graze Gabriel’s neck. 

“Yes,” Gabriel answered. “Yes.” 

Bruce kissed him again and then sank to his knees. “I could eat you up,” Bruce said, nuzzling against the hot cock still trapped inside the too big pants. He looked up at Gabriel. 

“Do it then,” Gabriel said, his voice was steady, but he was trembling. Bruce suddenly wondered if this boy had ever been with anyone like this. Not only a man, but anyone at all. 

He didn’t ask, he took Gabriel’s cock out instead, let his pants pool at his feet. Gabriel’s head hit the door as he bared his neck, and balled his hands to fist at his sides. He looked so delicate Bruce thought. So fragile. He kissed the tip of Gabriel’s cock and felt the boy shudder with desire and lust. 

“Please, oh, god, please,” he whispered and Bruce complied. He slid his lips over the hard flesh and started sucking that gorgeous boy off. It didn’t take long, which told Bruce all about the boy’s inexperience. He swallowed it down, kissed Gabriel’s abdomen once he was done. 

Gabriel looked down at him. “You liked that.” There was awe in his voice. 

Bruce smirked. “Yes, of course, you taste delicious.” 

Gabriel bit his lip. “I could- I don’t think I will be any good, but I could-”

Bruce grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, so they were both sitting on the hard shabby floor. “Use your hand,” he said, he pulled one hand to his mouth and licked it, sucked Gabriel’s fingers into his mouth to cover them in saliva, he had the urge to bite and it seemed it was written all over his face, because Gabriel said: “You can bite me, I mean.” 

Bruce moaned around the digits and then bit one gently. The blood exploded on his tongue and his cock became even harder. He sucked gently and then pushed Gabriel’s hand to his hard cock. Gabriel’s fingers curled around it like they were meant to be there. He stroked softly, a tease really, at first and then once he saw that Bruce loved it, because he did, bolder. It didn’t take long for Bruce to come either. 

Gabriel kissed him once he came down. “You’re not like me, are you?” 

“No,” Bruce said. He should have denied it, it would have been the saner option. But he didn’t want to. 

Gabriel didn’t ask any more questions that day, just kissed Bruce again. 

_England, 1956_

Sometimes, Gabriel still had nightmares. He woke up in the middle of the night, reaching out for Bruce, who was there, always there, solid and warm. 

He knew he had only made it out alive because of Bruce. 

“Nightmare?” Bruce asked, turning so he could look at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled, he knew by now that Bruce could see it, could see him like it was day. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

“The war?” Bruce asked. 

Gabriel laughed. It sounded a bit choked even to his own ears. “Qui, of course,” he replied. 

“Let me take your mind off it then,” Bruce said and there was this seductive quality to his voice, the one that made Gabriel shiver with anticipation. 

Gabriel took off his sleeping shirt and laid down on the soft bed. “Don’t be gentle,” he whispered. 

Bruce growled. He didn’t take off his own pajamas, soft and silken, as he undressed Gabriel so he was completely nude. He wasn’t aroused yet, but he knew he would be drenched in sweat and come once Bruce was done with him and he would fall into a dreamless sleep. Bruce could weave a spell with his kiss, with his bite, with his voice and Gabriel felt like he was held by a big beast and on nights like this when all he wanted was to forget the nightmares of his past he welcomed that beast with open arms. 

Bruce tied his arms to the iron frame of the bed with his own pajama pants. Bruce was good with securing people, with knots and ropes and whatever he had at hand. He kissed Gabriel hard until Gabriel thought he would suffocate from the lack of oxygen. He felt a bit light headed once Bruce bit his nipple hard enough to draw blood. It hurt, but Gabriel welcomed that pain, he spread his legs wide. 

“You pretty needy whore,” Bruce said and shoved two fingers into Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel sucked and coated them as best he could, it was all the lubrication he would get. It took them a year to work up to this, Bruce had been reluctant to hurt Gabriel at first, but Gabriel knew that he enjoyed it now too. The rougher play. 

Gabriel moaned when Bruce pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pushed them into his hole. He prepared him fast and efficient and then he pushed his big cock inside Gabriel. It burned in a good way. He hovered there, just filling Gabriel up. He could do that for minutes, Gabriel knew, a small delicate way of torture, to make Gabriel feel only Bruce. To make Gabriel think of only Bruce. 

“Please, please fuck me, Bruce, please,” Gabriel begged. 

Bruce bit his neck and thrust in hard, he sat a brutal pace, the bed was shaking with the force of it. There was nothing but the burn, Bruce’s smell around him, the heat of Bruce’s body. His own climax climbing higher and higher, because Bruce wasn’t going to touch his cock. He was pounding Gabriel’s prostate mercilessly and Gabriel bit his lip to keep the screams in, even if he knew he didn’t have to, there was no one to hear them for miles. 

“Come for me, Gabriel,” Bruce said. “You know there is nothing better than to feel you come around my cock.” 

The words did him in: he shuddered hard as he came all over his stomach. 

“I love you,” Gabriel said once Bruce untied him. He snuggled into Bruce’s body and Bruce wrapped his strong arms around him. 

“I love you too,” Bruce replied. 

~+~

After the war ended, Gabriel had thought that he and Bruce would go separate ways. But Bruce had other ideas. He was rich, he said, they could do anything, be anyone, go anywhere. And Gabriel had said yes. They left Europe for a while. Went to Brazil, Mexico, and then a few tropical islands. Gabriel loved it. They spent years just looking at old buildings, watching people, making love on hot nights under mosquito nets. 

They settled down in the English country in 1955. Gabriel loved this too. He loved the sprawling gardens, the house, it was a dream, the sheer fact that he could walk around naked all day if he so desired. 

Sometimes when he was lying naked in the grass, warm from the midday sun, he wondered about him and Bruce. He was already as old as Bruce looked. He was thirty-one, in a few years he would be the older gentleman. Would Bruce get bored with him? 

Bruce’s shadow fell over him and he shaded his eyes with his hand. “Here you are.” 

“Are you hungry?” Gabriel asked. It was weird, that it didn’t freak him out to offer his blood to Bruce. It had been strange at first, but Bruce made it feel, oh, so good. 

“For you? Always,” Bruce said, sitting down next to Gabriel. He ran his hand over Gabriel’s leg and let his fingers caress his soft balls and flaccid cock. 

Gabriel smiled. “Didn’t you get enough this morning?”

“I could never get enough of you,” Bruce replied, leaning down to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss and Gabriel hummed into his mouth. 

“You will one day. I will be old and wrinkled and you will look for some other pretty boy,” he said. 

“I won’t,” Bruce replied. 

There was something in his voice that made Gabriel pay attention. He sat up, shoved Bruce’s hand away. “Bruce?”

“I could make you like me,” Bruce said. 

“I…I don’t think I want that,” Gabriel replied. 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t see myself facing an eternity of nightmares, Bruce. Or will I forget with time?”

“No,” Bruce said, “No you wouldn’t. But maybe you would learn to live with it.” 

“Maybe…” Gabriel allowed. “Ask me in a few years again, yes?”

“I will,” Bruce replied. It sounded like a promise to Gabriel. 

~+~

“There is another way too,” Bruce said a few weeks later. Summer was turning into autumn and the rain was batting heavily against the big windows. 

Gabriel looked up from the book he was reading and at Bruce. “Another way to do what?”

“To keep you from getting older, to keep you from dying.” 

“You do love me, don’t you?” Gabriel asked. 

Bruce looked at him a bit shocked. “Yes, of course. I’ve been obsessed with you since the first time I saw you, Gabriel.” 

It made Gabriel’s heart beat faster to hear these words. Bruce rose from his armchair and walked over to Gabriel, crouched down in front of him. Gabriel loved to see Bruce on his knees, since that first time in the dingy hotel in Marseille. Where he had for the first time tasted the forbidden fruit. He smiled as he remembered that afternoon. “I want you by my side as long as I can have you,” Bruce said. 

“What is your cure for getting older?”

“My blood,” Bruce said. “Regularly injected it will keep your body young. It won’t stop you from getting older, but it will slow it down. Drastically. It’s why Alfred is still around as well.” Gabriel wondered, not for the first time how old Alfred really was.

“We already share blood, Bruce,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“It’s not enough, you’d have to drink one ounce every week for it to change your system.”

“Change my system,” Gabriel said, slowly. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“To keep this youthful face and body?” Gabriel mused. “I am vain…”

“No more than you deserve to be,” Bruce said. 

Gabriel laughed. He pressed his forehead to Bruce’s, breathed him in. “It won’t hurt you, will it?”

“No, not much, and even if it did, I want to do this for you, I want to share so many more years with you, Gabriel.” 

“Alright then,” Gabriel said. He would do a lot to be able to stay at Bruce’s side. Maybe Bruce was right and the nightmares would fade, he would learn to live with them with time. Maybe keeping his body young would be a good preparation for the change. Who knew maybe in twenty years he would be ready to be a vampire like Bruce. 

Bruce kissed him and it made Gabriel’s heart stutter. 

 

_USA, 1967_

“I’m afraid it came back, stronger than before,” Doctor Meisner said. 

He looked from Gabriel to Bruce and then back to Gabriel. 

Bruce had known that it was back again. The cancer. They had beaten it twice already. With Bruce’s blood, they had beaten it, but it was back. They would beat it again. 

Gabriel nodded. “Thank you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Meisner said. “There are forms of therapy-”

He was the third doctor they consulted. “We know,” Bruce cut in. “Thank you for your time.” It was a dismissal. Doctor Meisner didn’t seem to be angry about Bruce’s harsh tone. He was probably used to it from patients and their loved ones, alike, Bruce thought. 

Gabriel thanked the doctor as well and they excited the office. It was a beautiful day in L.A. Sunny and full of possibilities. 

“It came back,” Gabriel said, carefully. 

Bruce didn’t want to look at him, but he did it anyway. “I can heal it.” 

“I know you can,” Gabriel said. He smiled, but the smile looked sad. “You did the first two times.”

“I did.” Bruce replied. He didn’t understand why the cancer came back again, stronger, more aggressive, but he would pump Gabriel’s system full of his blood and it would be gone again. It took a lot out of him to give his blood to Alfred and Gabriel, but there was no way he would let Gabriel die. They would be fine. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and squeezed. “You will be alright, you know it.”

“I know,” Gabriel said. He looked up into the blue sky and smiled. “I know.”

~+~

“Your angel is dying,” the man said. 

Bruce turned to look at him. He was very handsome, tall, dark haired, a vampire. Bruce wanted badly to ignore him, to watch Gabriel have an animated conversation about the opera they just saw. He loved watching Gabriel with other people. It gave him pleasure when someone else was appreciating his lover. He knew that Gabriel would never take anyone up on their offers. He was so very different from Michael.

“He is better now,” Bruce said, despite himself. 

“It won’t last,” the man replied. 

Bruce turned to him fully then. “Who are you?”

The man smiled. “I am called The Magician.” 

Bruce snorted. “My mother used to tell me stories about The Magician. Fairytales.”

“I’m sure,” The Magician said. 

There was something very cocky and seductive in the Magician’s voice. It made Bruce shudder. It made him long for something he swore he didn’t want anymore. After Michael, he swore he would never get involved with another vampire again. 

“Bruce Wayne,” Bruce said, offering his hand. 

“Oh, I know who you are, Mister Wayne,” The Magician replied, he took Bruce’s hand and hunger sparked inside Bruce. 

“Bruce,” Gabriel said and Bruce turned to him. “You made a friend?” He was still smiling. He was happy. Seemed so alive. How dare the Magician suggest he was dying.

“It seems so,” Bruce replied amused. 

“Splendid,” Gabriel said, he turned to the Magician. “He doesn’t make friends that often. He’s kind of the broody kind.” 

“How much champagne did you have?” Bruce asked, amused. 

“Not that much,” Gabriel replied. “Just enough to make it worthwhile.” He looked at the Magician again. “Are you going to join us for a drink or dinner later?”

The Magician looked amused too. His eyes met Bruce’s and Bruce nodded. 

“I will be delighted,” The Magician replied. 

~+~

A few weeks later, they were back in Gotham. Gabriel was spread out on the sofa in the library, naked and hard and Bruce was on his knees again. Licking at his pretty cock, while the Magician was stroking Gabriel’s hair. The Magician was back again from one of his trips he insisted he had to take to make sure the Circus he owned was running smoothly. Bruce didn’t mind too much, he himself had to show up at Wayne Enterprises from time to time too. It was of course so much better once The Magician was back with them again. Gabriel loved the wondrous tales of Circus life and of course the welcome back sex didn’t hurt either. 

It had been so easy after that first night at the opera to fall into the Magician. Gabriel had known from the start that the Magician was a vampire too. He had learned to recognize the signs. 

Gabriel reached out and dragged the Magician’s face down so he could kiss him. It made heat pool in Bruce’s stomach. He hadn’t thought that he could stomach to share, but with the Magician it didn’t feel like sharing Gabriel at all. It felt like they were all sharing each other. 

“Bruce,” Gabriel stuttered and came a second later hot and salty down Bruce’s throat. 

The Magician was at his side in a flash, kissing him, licking Gabriel’s taste out of his mouth. 

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Gabriel laughed. 

Bruce wanted to protest, but the Magician was already pushing him down and opening his pants and he was lost to his touch and Gabriel’s hot stormy eyes on them. 

~+~

Winter in Gotham was cold and wet and without any snow so far. 

“How old are you pretty angel?” The Magician asked Gabriel. 

“Forty-two, but you can hardly tell,” he answered smiling. 

You really couldn’t tell. Bruce’s blood was doing wonders for Gabriel. He looked like the young man on that sunny day in England all those years ago. 

“Bruce is feeding you his blood then,” The Magician said. He had seen Bruce and Gabriel share blood before, but it had been more for erotic pleasures than for the healing properties. Those feedings they kept private. 

“Yes,” Gabriel replied. 

“I see.”

Bruce didn’t like the tone in the Magician’s voice and by the way Gabriel looked at him now: Sharp gray eyes focused, he heard something that unsettled him too. 

“We should go to the cinema this evening,” Bruce said. 

“French movie with a lot of skin, hopefully?” The Magician asked. 

Gabriel laughed. “You are such a dirty old man, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea, pretty angel, none,” The Magician replied with a smile. 

“You should tell me all about your sexual escapades then,” Gabriel teased. 

“I will have to censor some, at least,” The Magician said. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel hard, left him panting. 

“Tease,” Gabriel accused. 

The Magician smirked. “Amongst other things.”

It seemed like Gabriel was going to say something but then his stomach growled. “Oh, I forgot to eat.”

“You need to keep your strength up,” Bruce said gently. “I’ll call Alfred-”

“No need. I know my way to and around the kitchen. It’s Alfred’s day off after all, Bruce. I am capable of making myself a sandwich and tea.” He stood up and stretched. Bruce admired the play of his muscles, the curve of his ass. Gabriel winked at him. “Be right back.”

Once he was gone, swallowed up by Bruce’s childhood home, the Magician looked at Bruce. “Can you smell it on him already?” 

Bruce shook his head, it wasn’t a no. He could smell something off about Gabriel. Not like the first three times, but very, very similar. “It can’t be. So soon.”

“It’s eating him from the inside, Bruce,” The Magician said. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t heal it!” 

“Bruce-” The Magician said gently. 

“You know why, don’t you? Tell me!” Bruce demanded. 

“I don’t know why, I have a theory and you won’t like it,” The Magician replied. 

“I don’t like a lot of things,” Bruce said. “Tell me anyway.” 

“I think it’s because he is consuming such amounts of your blood,” The Magician said carefully. “It changed his system already. Made him, I think, immune in a way to the healing properties of your blood.” 

“My blood? What about your blood?” Bruce asked. Granted he’s never heard about a human consuming the blood of two vampires, but they weren’t exactly like any other couple anymore. 

“He’s full of yours, Bruce, I don’t think I can do anything for him,” The Magician answered. 

“He will die!” 

“He is mortal,” The Magician replied. There was a lot of silence after that while Bruce was fighting with himself. He wasn’t aware of much of anything, except his own breathing, his heart, his pain at the thought of losing Gabriel. 

“I’ll turn him then,” Bruce said, eventually. 

“I think,” Gabriel said from the door, “I should have a say in that, don’t you?” 

“Gabriel,” Bruce felt so helpless and it carried in his voice. 

“I’m not dead yet. I feel good. Good enough to take two vampires on in fact.” He stroked his cock lazily. “Maybe you would like to join me in the bedroom? I’m thinking I’d like to be taken by both of you at the same time.”

Bruce blinked. He was ready to protest, but then Gabriel smiled at him, turned, walked into the direction of the bedroom and the Magician grabbed his hand and pulled him from the library and up the stairs, where Gabriel was already waiting. 

~+~

The first spring day, they had the confirmation that the cancer was back with a vengeance. Gabriel seemed resigned to it. He smiled at Bruce as Bruce told him he would fix it again. 

Bruce was reminded of that smile last year in the L.A. sunshine. When Gabriel had looked up at the sky and told Bruce he knew. 

“Am I the only one who is fighting this?” Bruce yelled, once they were home again. 

“Bruce-” The Magician tried.

“You feed me your blood and it goes away and then it comes back. And you feed me your blood and it’s all good for a while and then it comes back. And the intervals are shorter now. Don’t you see?”

“Let me turn you then,” Bruce said. 

“I love you, Bruce, I really do, but I don’t want to be like you.” 

“You will die! Do you understand that?!”

“Better than you, I think,” Gabriel replied. He was getting angry now too. After all these years Bruce could read his lover like an open book and Gabriel could do it in return. This had always been something they didn’t agree on and Bruce had hoped that with time Gabriel would change his mind about being a vampire. That he would come around and want to be like Bruce. 

Now Gabriel was at death’s door again and he still didn’t want – “Do you hate it so much then?” Bruce asked. 

“What?”

“The fact that I’m a vampire?”

Gabriel looked to the window and then back at Bruce. “No, I just don’t want to be like you. You don’t age like humans, you don’t eat, you don’t see life as something wonderful and precious because you can’t die, Bruce. Look at you. You haven’t aged since we met over twenty years ago. I am by all means the old man now. My mind doesn’t stay young like my body. I see the passage of time.”

“You think I don’t? I only have to look at you to see how it runs through my fingers, Gabriel: I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I know.” He said. “When I was a young boy, I was sitting on my grandfather’s knees and he told me about his life and I thought this is how I want my life to be too. The great love of my life getting old with me. And at the end of the journey two gravestones next to each other.”

“That’s…really morbid,” Bruce said. 

Gabriel smiled. “That’s life, Bruce, and death. It’s how it should be. And I have my great love. You’ve been my great love since I first saw you, but I am not yours.” 

“That’s not true,” Bruce said. 

“Bruce, you are in love with the Magician,” Gabriel said gently. 

“You can’t hold that against me, you love him too!”

“Yes, I love him, but I am not hopelessly in love with him. If I had to choose I would choose you, but you wouldn’t choose at all, would you?” Gabriel asked. 

It hit Bruce like a punch to the stomach. He had never really thought about his feelings for the Magician, they just were. Of course, he was in love with the Magician, of course he loved him like he loved Gabriel. It never occurred to him that Gabriel might not feel the same. 

“And you?” He asked the Magician. “What about you?”

“I love your pretty angel, Bruce, but I am in love with you. And he knew that,” The Magician answered.

Gabriel nodded. “I knew it would come back that day in L.A. Bruce. I think you knew it too. You’re just too stubborn to accept that. It will always come back. Stronger, different, always deadly. And I know it takes a lot out of you to heal me.”

Bruce leaned against the nearest wall and closed his eyes. He had known that. He knew that there was no way his blood could cure Gabriel from the cancer for good, but he would be dammed if he let his lover suffer. 

“So, maybe we can’t win this, but we can slow it down,” Bruce said. 

Gabriel uncurled from his defensive position and stepped into Bruce’s personal space. He curled his fingers around Bruce’s face and pulled him close, breathed him in, and then kissed him. “Yes, we can slow it down, again and again and again. We will cheat as many seconds from death as we can Bruce. I’m not a good enough person to let you go, even if I know it hurts you to heal me, again and again and again.”

Bruce put his arms around him and pulled him close, felt Gabriel’s heartbeat against his chest. Could smell the rush of Gabriel’s arousal. Gabriel slung his legs around Bruce’s middle and Bruce turned them around. “Come on, fuck me,” Gabriel urged and Bruce was in no position to deny him. 

~+~

Spring turned to summer and Gabriel was consuming less of Bruce’s blood. He couldn’t stomach it anymore. He looked like a healthy thirty year old man, but he was rotting from the inside. The cancer was very aggressive this time. It was in his lungs and his blood. In fact, the doctor they consulted said it wasn’t only one type of cancer anymore. It was spreading like wildfire through Gabriel’s system.  
Bruce watched him swim in the pool, sun and water glistening on his pale skin, and wondered how he could let him go. 

“You said he would die,” Bruce said. “The first time I met you, you said he was dying. Like a bad omen.”

“I did,” The Magician replied, he kissed Bruce’s cheek, and even though Bruce wanted to be angry at him, he couldn’t. Once Gabriel was gone, The Magician would be the only thing he would have left. Bruce was pretty sure by now that Gabriel had known that the night at the opera, that was why he had invited the Magician home. 

He leaned into the Magician and the Magician pulled him close against his chest. Bruce was breathing easier when the Magician was close like this. “So foolish of you, Bruce, to fall for an angel.”

Bruce laughed, without humor, and watched Gabriel leave the pool, skin wet and inviting. Gabriel smiled and beckoned. Lately he was ravenous for all kinds of sexual pleasures. Neither Bruce, nor the Magician could deny him those pleasures. 

“Come on, Bruce, the angel is beckoning.” 

~+~

“I will give you a gift, Bruce,” The Magician said. 

Bruce loosened his tie and threw his jacket on the sofa. He felt empty. Gabriel was gone, his body rotting in an expensive coffin and hollow like Bruce’s own. It hurt to breathe. Still, it hurt to breathe after all these months. Gabriel might have thought that having the Magician here would ease his pain, but all it was doing was reminding him of the times they spent as a trinity. 

“There is only one thing I want,” Bruce said. 

“I know. It’s the only thing I can’t give you,” The Magician said. He stepped in front of Bruce and took his face in his hands. He kissed Bruce, but Bruce thought his lips tasted bitter. “You’re broken, and I can’t fix you like this,” The Magician said gently. 

Bruce knew that, but he couldn’t bear to leave, couldn’t bear to be alone. “I know.”

“Look at me and listen,” The Magician said and Bruce did. The Magician’s eyes were black pools, he could see himself in them. 

~+~

Bruce blinked. He must have fallen asleep. He got up from the armchair and stretched. For some reason he felt rested, calmer, the loss of Gabriel was less painful. He looked at the sky through the open window and smiled. Maybe that was how it felt to move on.


	33. ~Part Two: Chapter Seven~

~Seven~

John frowned, stopping midsentence, but Bruce didn’t seem to notice. He was sitting on the bed, just staring at a spot on the floor. “Bruce?” 

Bruce’s head snapped up and his gaze focused on John. His eyes were cloudy with confusion, so unlike the Bruce he knew. “John.” 

“What’s wrong?” John questioned as he stepped before him, kneeling down. “You’ve been off all evening.” 

Bruce shrugged, rubbing his face. “The last time I visited the circus was when I took Dick home with me.” 

John groaned, not even thinking about that… no wonder Bruce had felt off. He couldn’t even imagine how hard this had been for Bruce. “Oh.” John leaned up and kissed Bruce. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Bruce grunted in response and John should have known not to even ask. Over the last few years, their relationship had shifted and had grown. They had become more like true partners and not a vampire and his blood slave…more like what he had imagined Bruce’s relationship had been like with Gabriel. But Bruce still had a hard time talking about his feelings. 

John kissed him again, running his hands down Bruce’s button down shirt. He could think of another way to better express his feelings other than in words. John’s hand stilled when he found that Bruce’s shirt was missing a few buttons, it looked like they had been ripped apart. Bruce was usually so meticulous about his appearance. “Odd,” he muttered to himself as he undid the rest of the buttons and gawked when he noticed the markings on Bruce’s chest. 

“John,” Bruce smiled as John began tracing the scratches that John hadn’t left on Bruce’s skin… and a fresh hickey against his pale skin. 

“What is this?” John growled as he pulled back, unable to believe his eyes. It couldn’t be true, but the evidence was there in front of his eyes. “Is this why you were so distant at the circus?” 

Bruce frowned and glanced down, seemingly not understanding why John was so upset. “It’s nothing.” 

“Nothing?” John spat. “Who was it? Who did you fuck?” 

“No one,” Bruce snapped. “You’re the only one I’m with.” 

John wanted more than anything to believe in Bruce’s words, but the signs were clearly there to see. “Then explain this!” John hissed as he traced what looked like a bite mark at Bruce’s collarbone. And it wasn’t just any bite, it was a vampire bite. Enough to mark him, but not enough to draw blood. “You promised me you’d never see Michael again.” 

“I haven’t,” Bruce growled. 

“Then what is this?” John demanded once more, his anger rising as Bruce only looked at him in confusion. 

“I’ve been with no one but you.” He insisted and John wanted to scream in response. How could Bruce deny something that was clearly true?

“Bullshit.” He groaned and stormed out of the room, before Bruce could seduce him with the bloodlust.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” 

John barely registered Dick’s question and he spun on his heels. “Bruce!” He fumed, not even knowing where to begin. This was a shitty way to end the best day they’ve had in ages. John sighed and rubbed at his neck. “Sorry. I don’t want to spoil your day… I just need some fresh air.” 

Dick reached out to him. “It’s okay, John. You won’t spoil my day. You’re my friend and that’s all that matters.” Dick smiled as he squeezed his hand and lead him into the library. “What did Bruce do?” 

John sighed. “Bruce was with someone and after Michael… fuck. I thought we were in a really good place, ya know? Exclusive even. And he had the fucking nerve to deny that he was with someone, but he has markings that I didn’t make! Someone had to have done it.” 

Dick frowned. “But when? He’s either been working on the Joker case or with you.”

“Today, at the Circus. And he’s been off ever since… he’s been dazed and he has this confused look on his face. I don’t know.” John sighed once more, his heart aching. “What hurts more is that he’s denying it.”

“Today?” Dick repeated. “Bruce wouldn’t have, not after the incident with Michael.” He worried his lip. “Want me to talk to him?” 

John shrugged. “You think he’ll tell you?” 

“Maybe?” 

John slumped down in one of the big overstuffed chairs. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Dick nodded, “I’ll be right back.” 

~*~ 

John reread the same page over and over again, his mind wasn’t really in it. All he could think about was Bruce. 

“Hi, John.” Colin smiled as he entered the library with a pile of books in his hand and headed to one of the shelves. 

“Hey,” John managed, forcing a smile. Colin instantly paused in what he was doing and turned to him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

John groaned. “Is it that fucking obvious?”

Colin just gave him an incredulous look. “Duh.” 

John grumbled in response and put his book aside. “It’s nothing.” 

“Right,” Colin snorted and sat down across from him. 

Before John could reply, Dick rushed back in and John was instantly on alert. “So?” 

“I’ve never seen Bruce like this at all,” Dick began, his voice filled with worry. 

“Is he still denying that he was with someone?” John questioned, needing to know what Bruce said. But he wasn’t sure what he wanted that answer to be, confirmation that Bruce was with someone would hurt him so bad, but him lying to Dick was even worse in his mind. 

“It’s not only that, John. He has no recollection of half the day. That’s just not possible-” Dick’s voice trailed off as if something suddenly occurred to him and his eyes widened slightly. 

“What is it?” John asked, feeling hopeful all of a sudden. 

“There are vampires that have certain gifts… they can manipulate your mind and take your memories away.” Dick explained. “It could explain why he didn’t remember.” 

“Like the Magician?” Colin gasped and Dick nodded as his cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Yeah.” 

“The Magician?” John repeated, feeling like he missed something. 

Colin nodded. “Richard has a picture of him.” 

John frowned. “A picture?”

“It’s naughty,” Colin giggled and Dick flushed even more.

“Can I see it?” John asked and Dick nodded in reply. 

“It’s in my room, hold on.” 

John simply nodded as Dick ran off. Could it have been a vampire like the Magician? He felt totally clueless, he didn’t even realize that was possible. He knew that vampires could have special skills, but this was just a mindfuck.

“You need a drink and some cake,” Colin suddenly stated and grabbed John’s hand, squeezing it as he tugged him out of his chair.

John smiled, enjoying the small comfort. “Yeah, okay.” 

Colin smiled in return and they walked to the kitchen hand in hand. “Alfred said he was going to bake while we were at the Circus.” 

John hummed in response, his mood elevating as he smelled the baked goodies. He didn’t know what Alfred had made, but it smelled amazing. 

“Smells good,” Colin grinned as he dropped John’s hand to investigate the baked goods cooling on the racks. 

“Yeah, it does.” John agreed and went to the fridge to grab a drink.

“Here it is,” Dick announced as he entered the kitchen. 

John stopped what he was doing, not really wanting that drink when Dick placed the picture on the table. John crossed over and just stared at the picture, almost mesmerized by it. “That’s the Magician?” 

Dick nodded. 

“Wow.” John stated as he picked it up. He could see how old the picture was, but he could also see that it was lovingly taken care of. 

“Ah, the Magician,” Alfred suddenly stated, appearing out of nowhere. John would have sworn that Alfred was a vampire too, he was sneaky like that. 

“You know the Magician?” Dick questioned and they all turned to Alfred. 

“It’s not the best picture of him,” Alfred mused, not really answering Dick’s question. 

“Do you have a better one?” John suddenly asked and Alfred didn’t immediately rebuff him. “You do, don’t you?”

Dick gasped, eyes widening. “The Magician compelled you not to say anything about him, didn’t he? That’s what he does. He erases your memories.” 

“Don’t be absurd, Master Dick. I’ve not said anything because it was in the best interest of Master Bruce. He needed to heal.”

“Why?” John had a feeling he already knew the answer to the question, but he needed to confirmation. 

Alfred bristled slightly and John had a funny feeling that Alfred wouldn’t say anything. His loyalty was to Bruce after all. 

“Between us,” Dick suddenly added. “For Bruce… John deserves to know and we do too. Bruce is acting funny… like his mind was erased.” 

Alfred frowned. “He promised not to see Master Bruce again.”

“So they knew each other?” John prodded, needing more information. 

“Naturally, they were lovers.” 

John inhaled sharply, to hear that Bruce had yet another lover, felt like a punch to the gut…Bruce had told him everything and he never once mentioned the Magician. “What? We’ve talked about this, he’s never mentioned anything about the Magician.” 

Alfred sighed. “He wouldn’t, the Magician took his memories away. I believe he would have taken mine away, but he was physically and mentally drained after he had altered Master Bruce’s memories. He asked me not to say anything to Master Bruce and to destroy any evidence that he had indeed been here.” 

“How could you do that?” Dick asked angrily. 

Alfred bristled at the accusation, “Master Bruce was finally able to move on. Gabriel’s death was very hard on him.” 

John frowned; he’d do the same, if it meant that Bruce was happy and whole… but to lose his memories of a lover? It was simply inconceivable. “Do you still have the evidence?”

“Of course, even though I don’t approve of his tactics, I’d never get rid of them. They are part of his history.” Alfred turned away from them and went into the pantry, he returned with a thick picture album. He handed it to John. 

“Pretty smart hiding it in the pantry, Bruce would have never looked in there.” John mused as he held the album close to his chest, almost afraid to open it. 

“John?” Dick began and John nodded, putting the album down on the table and opening it. 

John felt a little guilty looking at the pictures, they were fun and flirty and some so dirty that Dick shooed Colin away. And John was tempted to shoo Dick away too, but he refrained. “Gabriel and the Magician,” John whispered as he touched a photograph of the three of them, smiling for the camera. 

It was even more heartbreaking that Bruce had no recollection of these days with Gabriel and the Magician. “Fuck him,” John growled, slamming the album shut. “So does that mean he’s back? The Magician? It could have been another vampire-”

Dick made a funny sound and then he groaned. “The Circus is not staying in town,” Dick finally managed a moment later.

“So you saw him? The Magician?” 

Dick tried to reply, but couldn’t. “Shit.” 

“Language,” Alfred corrected him, taking the album protectively in his arms. 

“So you can’t say if you’ve seen him,” Colin guessed. “And if the Circus is not staying in town… that means he was there at the Circus!” 

“You’re a clever boy, Colin,” Dick grinned. “Exactly.” 

Colin blushed at the praise. “So now what?” 

John worried his lip as they looked expectantly at John… he realized it was his decision on the matter. Should he continue to confront Bruce, when he knew now what may have happened? “Well, if the Magician is gone now… there’s no need to say anything. Right?” He sighed, not sure if it was the best idea, but he wanted to keep Bruce safe and this was the only way he knew how. 

Dick nodded.

“Okay, so just go out on patrol like nothing’s happened and hopefully he’ll be able to move on and everything will be good again.” John was hopeful. 

“Okay,” Dick agreed. “I’m sure with this case, he’ll be back to his self in no time.”

“Yeah.” John glanced at the album in Alfred’s hands. Now, he just needed a moment for himself too. It was a lot to take in, but he would be supportive and love Bruce no matter what. “Okay.”


	34. ~Part Two: Chapter Eight~

~Eight~

Dick couldn’t sleep that night. The revelations were too big for him to lay still. Even after patrol, that was usually enough to exhaust him, he was still wide awake. Bruce had known the Magician. Bruce had been in love with the Magician. Dick pulled the picture out from under his pillow, held it up and stared. Now that he knew that there were other pictures of the Magician in the house, he was tempted to go down to the pantry and take one. The only thing that kept him in check was the fact that most of them had also either Gabriel, Bruce, or both of them in it too. 

He had seen the Magician and he had spoken to the Magician. He had given the Magician his word to not tell anyone and the Magician had put a compulsion on him anyway. Dick wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He hadn’t even felt it. It had been that gentle and subtle. 

Dick sighed. It was done and over. The Magician would leave town with the Circus and Dick would never see him again. 

Maybe it was for the best. Clearly John had been very distressed by the Magician.

Dick put the picture away. He could not let this be. He had to see the Magician again. One last time. He had to know about Bruce. Had to know what happened at the Circus. 

His mind made up, he dressed and left the manor through the bedroom window. 

~+~

It wasn’t that hard to find the Magician’s trailer. He took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.

Nothing happened, so he knocked again and then again a bit harder and louder. 

“What?” The boy asked as the door swung open. He looked adorable, or beautiful, but surely disheveled and grumpy. It was the same boy that The Magician had called ‘pretty one’. 

“You-”

The boy sighed. “You’re here for him, aren’t you?” 

Dick nodded. 

The boy crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s the middle of the night. People sleep at this hour, you know? You can’t just knock on our door and expect to be let in.”

“You’re already awake,” Dick pointed out.

“He’s not here.”

“Can I wait?” Dick asked. 

The boy looked at him and then stepped aside to let Dick in. “You would’ve waited for him in front of the door, wouldn’t you?”

Dick smiled. “Yeah, I would.”

“Tea?” The boy asked. 

“No, thank you,” Dick answered, he looked around the trailer. It made him feel homesick for his parents and their home at the circus so long ago. There was only one bed. 

“He should be home soon,” the boy said. 

“I’m Dick, Grayson,” Dick said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Tim,” the boy replied. 

“You live here with the Magician?” 

“Don’t ask questions you know the answers to, Dick,” Tim said. “Why are you here?”

“I need to talk to him about Bruce.”

“Ah,” Tim said. 

“You knew about him,” Dick said. 

Tim shrugged. “He tells me everything.”

“I just don’t understand how he could leave Bruce, when Bruce needed someone after their lover died,” Dick said, running a hand over his face. 

“And you think he will tell you?” Tim asked. 

Dick noted that his voice was carefully blank. “I hope so, yeah. I also want to talk with him about why he put a compulsion on me.”

“The fact that you know he did, means you tried to tell someone about him.” 

Dick winced. He ran into that one, stupidly. “I didn’t-”

“Bullshit,” Tim cut in. “You did. Who else knows he’s here?”

Dick closed his eyes. He hadn’t imagined that this talk would go like this. That he would be the one on the defensive end of things. And to make matters worse, he was being cornered by a fucking kid. Not older than Colin for sure. 

“His current lover, our butler, the-” he cut himself off, because Colin was so much more than just a blood slave. “Colin, the boy who lives with us.”

“So, pretty much everyone in your household, except for Mister Wayne?” 

Dick nodded. “John thinks it’s better not to tell him, as you’re leaving and all.” 

Tim sighed. “Okay, but why are you here then?”

Dick bit his lip. He had no idea, or rather he had a few, and none of them seemed like good reasons now that he was here. “I had to see him.” Because when it came down to it, that was Dick’s motivation. He had to see the Magician. He had been obsessing about the Magician since he had been a kid. 

“Of course you did. He has that effect on people.” 

“I also need to know if he made Bruce-”

“He didn’t rape Bruce Wayne,” Tim cut him off sharply. 

“Okay.” Dick said, exhaling slowly. That was a relief. He hadn’t thought the Magician was that kind of person, but he still remembered the darker stories Bing told him about the Night Circus. 

“Oh, we have a visitor,” The Magician said suddenly from behind Dick. Dick spun around so fast he nearly fell on his ass. The Magician steadied him. His touch was electric. Dick could feel his blood rushing to the surface and Dick cursed himself silently for not being on alert. Bruce taught him better than this. He was Nightwing. No one should be able to sneak up on him like that. “Young Mister Grayson.” The Magician smiled and Dick shivered. 

“He just came by to ask if you raped Bruce Wayne,” Tim said. 

The Magician’s eyes left Dick’s and focused on the boy. Dick was glad for it. He felt like he could breathe a bit lighter. “Pretty one-”

“And also to say goodbye. Probably by letting you fuck him,” Tim continued. 

“Tim!” The Magician said sharply. “Enough.”

“He wanted you and you…” Tim trailed off. “He’s not human and he’s old enough to share the bloodlust.” 

“I said enough,” The Magician said gently. He looked at Dick again. “Is that why you’re here?”

Dick nodded and then shook his head. He didn’t know. It was true that he had gotten himself off to thoughts of the Magician and the boy in the picture, but he also loved Jay. “I wanted to ask you if you made Bruce have sex with you.”

“I would never do anything to harm Bruce,” The Magician said. 

“Well…his boyfriend saw the marks you left on him. He’s been out of it. They had a fight.”

“And you somehow told that boyfriend about me.”

It stung that it wasn’t even a question. Dick nodded. “I needed to help.”

“He didn’t only tell the boyfriend. He told the boy who lives with them, I think that’s code for blood slave, and the butler.” 

“You told Alfred?” The Magician asked. 

Dick winced. “I couldn’t say a goddamned thing about you, but I could show them the picture and Alfred knew you because you were Bruce’s lover! And you left him after Gabriel died! Took away his memories.”

“It was for the best,” The Magician said. 

“Was it? For him? Or for you?” 

“You realize you can’t erase his memories, right?” Tim cut in. 

“I know,” The Magician said. “Or I’ll have to do it to everyone in the manor.”

“I told you it would come back to haunt us,” Tim sighed. 

“What does it matter,” Dick asked. “You’re leaving.”

“The thing is, Dick Grayson, we are not,” Tim answered. 

Dick blinked at him. “What?”

“We are not leaving. Not yet, anyway. There are things that need our attention here,” Tim answered. 

“But…what about Bruce?”

“I didn’t think it would affect him that much, seeing me, I mean,” The Magician said. 

Dick snorted. “Really? He was in love with you and you left him after his other, your other lover died. How could that not affect him?”

“He’s angry,” The Magician said. 

“Understandable,” Dick replied. 

“Not only,” Tim threw in. 

Dick looked at him. “What?”

“He’s not only angry,” Tim clarified. 

The Magician sighed. “No, he isn’t only angry… I don’t want to see him.”

“Didn’t keep you from fucking him,” Dick said. 

“Lapse in judgment,” The Magician admitted. 

“So you don’t want him back?” Dick asked. This was one of the big points after all. If the Magician would want Bruce back…it would crush John. It would hurt John anyway that Bruce just carelessly had sex with the Magician even though he and John were in a committed relationship. 

The Magician shook his head. He looked strangely human in that moment, Dick thought. Not at all like the man in the picture. “No. I don’t want to come between Bruce and his current lover. And he doesn’t sound like the type to share.”

“He’s not. Not like Gabriel.”

The Magician closed his eyes. “Gabriel. I called him Bruce’s angel, you know? When we met he was already dying. I think that was the only reason why he invited me in.” 

“He had cancer,” Dick said. 

The Magician nodded. “Yes, he did.” 

“And he died and you left Bruce Wayne,” Tim said. 

“It was the only way to help him. He was devastated after Gabriel died. I couldn’t bear it and he couldn’t live like that. I did what I had to,” The Magician said. 

“They were bonded,” Dick said, suddenly realizing it. He didn’t know why he hadn’t made the connection earlier. “They were bonded for decades and then Gabriel died.”

“Yes,” The Magician said. 

“So, you made Bruce forget you and he started to heal.” 

“Yes,” The Magician replied. 

“He didn’t take another lover until John,” Dick said, musing. He wasn’t sure if Bruce had gone into the healing sleep after Gabriel had died, he had never asked, because he had never known about Gabriel and the Magician and their love tangled past. “Did you do that?”

“I might have encouraged it,” The Magician admitted. He smiled and Dick’s heart stuttered and his stomach flipped. “I guess your John is something special to make it through that husk around Bruce’s heart.” 

“He is,” Dick said, because it was true. 

“Don’t worry, Dick Grayson. We don’t want to stir up any trouble for you or Bruce, or anyone else in your household.”

“But you’re staying in Gotham and Bruce makes it his business to know about all the vampires in his city.”

“His city?” Tim asked. 

“You know…yeah, he kinda does consider it his, as his, he was one of the founding families and all.”

“I see,” Tim replied. 

“We will have to think about it,” The Magician said. 

“Yeah, sure…” Dick said. He didn’t know what else to say or do. Tim and the Magician were staying in Gotham. It was bound to be all kinds of complicated. If Bruce hadn’t remembered the Magician…but then, if he hadn’t loved the Magician he wouldn’t have remembered. And Dick was glad that Bruce had loved someone that strongly, that someone had loved him back that way. 

“You should go home, Dick,” Tim said. 

Dick nodded. He really should. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“No, you’re not,” Tim said. 

Dick grinned. He wasn’t, that was true. It was thrilling to be here where the Magician lived. It was thrilling to be able to speak to the Magician, to get glimpses of his past and his present. To meet the boy he took in. He was looking forward to seeing more of them both. 

“Goodnight, Magician, Tim,” Dick said. 

Tim smiled. “Goodnight, Dick Grayson.” 

Dick felt a lot calmer after the talk with Tim and The Magician. 

~+~

“You're up late,” Colin said the next day in the kitchen. He was stuffing his face with something that smelled amazing and looked like mini chocolate cakes. Not for the first time, Dick wished he could actually eat something. He had tasted chocolate but only in liquid form. It was delicious. 

“Where's everyone?”

“Bruce is in the office, John and Alfred went into the city-”

“You didn't want to go?” Dick interrupted. 

Colin smiled. It was a sweet impish smile. “I had a feeling it would be way more interesting here.”

Dick smiled back. “I see.” 

“You came back late last night.”

“You heard me sneak in?” Dick asked, preparing a glass of juice for himself. 

“Richard...of course. I knew you were done with patrol, but you went out again. I thought to see Jay...but you stayed out really long.”

Dick sighed. His visits with Jay, or better his spying on Jay, were always rather short that was true. He didn't want to be tempted by Jay to do something stupid. He was pretty sure he could control his blood-lust around humans okay, but Jay was a whole other deal. 

“So, I figured you didn’t go to see Jason,” Colin concluded. 

“Does Bruce know? John?” 

Colin shook his head. “No, I don't think so. I mean...they are still on rocky ground. John tries, but,” he shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Dick said, taking a sip of his juice. “I went to see the Magician.” 

“I knew it!” Colin exclaimed. “How was he? What did he say? What did you say?”

“Slow down,” Dick smiled. 

“But, Richard! The Magician...” Colin said in nearly a whisper. “He's older than Mister Wayne.” 

“He is,” Dick replied. He didn't know how much older, but it had to be two to three hundred years at least. 

“So, what did he say? Did he kiss you goodbye?”

“He's not leaving the city,” Dick answered. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he didn't make Bruce do anything. That was all on Bruce...”

“You can't tell John,” Colin said. 

Dick sighed. “He will find out. He's not stupid. He didn't think about it because he thinks it's not gonna matter, as the Magician is leaving town and all.”

“But he's not and Mister Wayne will find out too, that there is a new vampire in town. Why is he staying?”

“No idea. Didn't tell me, but I think it's because of the boy,” Dick answered. 

“What boy?” 

“The boy he lives with.” 

“Well, then there is no problem. If he has someone else, he won't go after Mister Wayne.” 

“The boy, Tim, he's a vampire and he's not even fourteen yet, of that I'm sure. He's probably your age.”

“That's...they're not lovers, are they?”

“Fuck, no. I know from Bing that the Magician never took kids or teenagers. Never played with them. Bing told me once that the Magician even killed a man who had a taste for underage kids.” Bing had been really drunk that night when he told Dick that particular story, it had made Dick love and admire the Magician even more. 

“Okay,” Colin said. Relief plainly on his pretty face. “So, what now?”

“Good question.”

“If we find out who the boy is than we will maybe know why they're staying in town and not leave with the Circus,” Colin said. 

“Yes!” Dick replied, hugged Colin and kissed his cheek. “You're a genius.”

“Well, yes, of course,” Colin said, snuggling more into Dick's arms. Dick hugged a bit harder and inhaled his scent, felt Colin's warm skin against his. Colin's heartbeat against his chest and his fangs itched. But this was hardly the time to drink from Colin, he thought. “Did you eat?” Colin asked. 

“I just got up,” Dick replied. 

“Richard, you have to keep up your strength,” Colin chided gently.

“I'm not starving myself, Colin,” Dick replied. “There is plenty of emergency blood in the fridge.”

“You don't like the bagged stuff,” Colin said. 

“Yeah, but...I can get by, besides-,” he cut himself off, because he didn't want to hurt Colin, but the truth was, that he didn't want to feed from Colin because Colin was too young for the blood-lust and Dick could feel it getting stronger every day. He was sixteen and still, technically a virgin. He got off with another person exactly once. With John. Years ago. It was stupid to wait, he knew it. Jason hadn't waited. Jason lost his virginity to a human. Dick was glad and jealous because of it at the same time. 

“Besides what?” Colin asked. “You don't feed from me directly often anymore.”

Dick sighed. “It's because you can't feel the blood-lust yet, but I do. Every time and it's getting...stronger.” Dick settled on, but the word that had been on the tip of his tongue had been 'worse'. 

“Oh,” Colin said, pulling away from Dick a bit and frowning at Dick's chest. 

“I...”

“You miss Jason,” Colin said, looking up into Dick's face. His lashes were pale and his eyes looked like a clear pool of water. 

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe you should do something about it then.”

“Like what?” 

Colin bit his lip and then took a breath. “Like asking him out.”

“A date?”

“Yes, so he knows you want to be his boyfriend,” Colin said. 

“And that I'm not only interested in his body or blood.” Dick could slap himself for not thinking of it himself. It was such a simple solution. 

“Yes,” Colin said. 

“What if he says no?”

“Then you will know and you will be able to move on and not feel...like you're feeling now,” Colin said, smiling in encouragement. “Has to be worth something, yeah?”

“Yes,” Dick said. “You're right.” 

“Genius,” Colin replied, cheekily. “You said it yourself, Richard.” 

“Yeah, I did,” Dick said. “Thanks Colin.” 

“Any time,” Colin replied and snuggled back against Dick's chest.


	35. ~Part Two: Chapter Nine~

~Nine~

Jason tugged on his pants and pushed away from the dark haired, blue eyed boy that was a poor substitute for the one that he was craving like some bad drug. “Fuck,” He hissed. It was getting worse and worse. He thought that maybe he could fuck away the desire that lingered, but it barely helped quell the heat simmering in his gut. 

“You okay?” 

“Just peachy,” he snipped, dragging his fingers through his hair. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror… he looked so damn tired. And maybe it was because he hadn’t slept well since that night on the roof. He could still feel Dick’s hands on him, the bloody kisses that fueled his dreams. 

He unlocked the bathroom door and fled the club, feeling even worse than when he entered. This didn’t solve anything and he had been foolish to think it would. And to top it off, he was going to be late for patrol. 

And they still didn't know what the Joker was up to, but Jason was sure it couldn’t be anything good.  
Steph would kill him. 

~*~ 

“Finally,” Steph huffed as she crossed her arms, making him unable to focus on anything else but her ample cleavage. He had to admit that she looked good, curvy like he preferred his girls. “My eyes are up here.”

Jason snorted, glancing up at her face. “Yeah, yeah. Did I miss anything?” 

“Nightwing swung by.” 

Jason’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat at the mere mention of Dick’s alter ego. “Yeah?” Shit, Jason cursed under his breath. His voice was far too breathy and eager. Shit, he had it bad. 

She smirked. “Nope, but damn, you really do like him, don’t you?” 

“No.” He replied far too quickly and he didn’t even believe his own words. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Steph.” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t get it, why don’t you just go for it. He may have been wearing a mask, but it was so apparent that he likes you. I mean-”

“He’s a vampire!” He snapped, not wanting to talk about this. Nightwing, Dick, was a vampire and he was human. End of story. 

“So?” Steph snorted. “He could have used the blood lust and totally fuck you over, suck all your blood, and kick you to the curb, but he didn’t do that… And Nightwing does good, ya know?” 

Jason groaned, “I know, but-”

“I’d so fuck him. He’s hot.” Steph smirked. “Have you seen his ass?” 

Jason’s body flushed with jealousy, he couldn’t even fathom the thought of someone else touching Dick. “No one is fucking him but me!” 

Steph’s eyes sparkled with delight, “So what are you going to do about it?” 

Jason just stared at her in response, feeling slightly shell shocked at his own words… and he suddenly wondered if Dick had felt the same way about him. Did Dick know he fucked around? “I dunno.” 

“Just ask him out.” Steph smiled mischievously. 

That seemed far too easy and not even an option to him just a moment before. 

“Think about it.” Steph grinned as she turned to leave. “Babs will be here in a bit, I got to go.” 

It took a second for Jason to realize what Steph had said and acknowledge it, his head was swimming with the what ifs… Could it be that easy? Just ask Dick out and see what happens? Maybe that's what they needed to do to either cut this bond they shared or cement it. It was a fucking scary thought. He wasn't sure if he should even attempt it. Dick was a vampire and he had always hated their kind. But Dick was different, Dick was the one to show him that not all vampires were alike. 

“Jay?” 

Jason blinked and focused back on Steph. “Yeah, I got it. Catch ya later, be safe.” 

“You too,” she smiled and climbed down the fire-escape. 

Jason stared out over the alley and the bar they watched every night. Some nights nothing happened, but Jason was kinda hoping something would. He needed to kick some ass. 

~*~ 

“You need to get out of here!”

Jason grunted as he wiped away the blood from his lip and managed to get up from the ground. “Your concern is overwhelming.” He spat, checking out the abrasion on his arm, the damn vamp came out of nowhere and he hated that he needed help to come out of it relatively unscathed. 

“Jason,” Jaybird hissed. “Now.” 

“What is the big rush?” He questioned, turning more to the hunter. “It’s not that bad and we got them.” 

“There’s more coming.” 

Jason frowned and looked around them, he didn’t hear or see a damn thing, but she had been right about such things before. “Whatever.” He mumbled more to himself and then he grabbed his shit. “Where too?” 

They moved silently over the city and stopped on some random rooftop. “You’ll be okay, here.” Jaybird announced, throwing a first-aid kit at him. “You’re still bleeding.” 

Jason glanced down at his arm and was surprised to see the fresh blood. It was barely noticeable, so how did- Jason turned his gaze back to Jaybird and really looked at her. And suddenly every little thing seemed so fucking obvious. “You’re a vamp.” It wasn’t really a question, he was sure. It made so much sense, this time and the last… she knew that he was bleeding before he did.

Jaybird snorted, “I never said I wasn’t.” 

Jason thought back to all of their interactions, and realized that she hadn’t. He had just assumed… she hunted her own kind. “You were turned like your brother.” 

Jaybird sighed. “Yes.” 

Jason had so many questions, but he refrained from asking them. He already knew most of the answers. Fucking Michael turned her like her brother… she hunted with them, to protect them, to help them. “Damn.” 

“Don’t tell Ian, please.” She suddenly sounded so vulnerable. Jason had briefly wondered once before if she had feelings for Ian. There was just something more there. 

“It’s not my place,” he replied. “But you will tell him?”

She nodded, and he wanted to believe her, but it did take her awhile to even mention that she was really a girl.

“And it’s Harper.” She smiled and Jason couldn’t help but smile back. “Ian knows, I thought he’d tell you all.” 

“Nah,” Jason shrugged. “It’s your real identity, I knew you’d tell the rest of us when you were ready.” 

She nodded. “Thanks.” 

“No need to thank me,” Jason replied as he started to tend his wound. “I’d be dead, if you hadn’t helped me. So, thanks.” 

She smiled. “No, problem.” 

~*~

Jason knocked on the door, his heart racing as he waited in baited anticipation for it to open. “Fuck,” he inhaled, he shouldn’t be here. What the fuck was he thinking? 

“Jason?” Colin gasped, his eyes widening as he opened the door wider and flung his arms around him. “I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you too, kiddo.” Jason whispered, returning the hug. 

“What are you doing here?” Colin asked, his words muffled against Jason’s chest. 

“I dunno.” He replied and then he felt it, Dick’s presence and he turned to him. “Hi.” 

“Jay,” Dick smiled and they just stood there, staring at each other. Dick looked good, it had been a long time since Jason saw him in person like this… he had vowed never to return to the manor and now here he was, risking everything for what? A date? 

“Alfred made some cookies,” Colin announced, breaking the silence between them. “Want some?”

Jason’s stomach growled in response, he really did miss Alfred’s cooking. And the more he thought about it, he missed John and the manor and Dick too. They did have some great times here. “Is Bruce home?” 

“No, he’s at work.” Dick replied. “But there’s nothing to worry about Jay. You’ve proven yourself. You never gave us away.” 

Jason felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. “I couldn’t.” For so many reasons, Dick being the main one. 

Dick nodded. “John will be sad he missed you.” 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, slightly confused. Where could he be?

“John’s in college now,” Colin replied. 

Jason blinked, eyes widening in shock. “Wait, college?” 

“Yeah, he went to school with me for a bit, but with some tutors he was able to get his diploma and now he’s taking college courses.” Colin explained. “He’s smart.”

Jason nodded, he knew that. “And Bruce is okay with all this?” 

“Of course, he arranged it all,” Dick smiled as they headed toward the kitchen. “John is able to come and go as he pleases.” 

Jason was dumbfounded, Bruce had mentioned that while he was kept prisoner here, but he didn’t believe it. Maybe, Bruce wasn’t as bad as he thought… maybe. “Huh.” Jason sat down at the kitchen table. 

“You should ask him,” Colin whispered as he nudged Dick. 

Dick flushed, “Don’t you have homework or something?” 

Colin winked at Jason and then dashed away. 

“What was that all about?” Jason asked as Dick put a plate of cookies in front of him and sat down beside him. 

“Nothing really,” Dick shrugged, but his cheeks were still flushed and Jason wanted more than anything to kiss him. “I never thought you’d ever come back here.” 

“I didn’t either.” Jason confessed. “I just, fuck.” 

Dick reached out, his fingers brushing over Jason’s. A spark shot through his body and curled in his groin. He had to do this now, before he lost his nerve. 

“Want to go on a date?”

“Wanna go on a date?” 

Jason blinked as they asked the same question, he felt giddy at the thought that they both wanted this. “Dick?”

“Jay,” he smiled and then he leaned over the table, kissing Jason softly. 

It was feather light, but he felt more content than he had in ages. It felt right. “Can this really work?” Jason asked and Dick nodded. 

“Yes,” Dick stated with conviction and it made Jason feel more at ease. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Jason smiled. “Let’s do this.” 

Dick grinned, leaning in and kissing him once more. Now this Jason could get used to.


	36. ~Part Two: Chapter Ten~

~Ten~

Damian really had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into, but the hard facts of life were he had nowhere else to go. He needed a shower, badly, and it sucked to be alone all the fucking time. Also: he was running out of candles and if that was already a problem, winter would be a disaster. He could hardly start burning Drake's ancient furniture now that he actually met the heir to the Drake name and fortune. It didn't seem right. 

He had tried to clean up a bit in a public restroom, but he didn't think it had done any good. 

The apartment building was posh. He had lived in such, once upon a time with his mother. Back when she still had hope that he would...'evolve'. 

Damian was no stranger to money and luxuries, but he also wasn't a stranger to poverty and hard work.   
“Damian Al Ghul, to see Timothy Drake,” he said with as much authority as he could.

The woman behind the counter looked him up and down and tried not to sneer. “I don't think-”

“Are you new here? Because that is the only excuse I will take. Now you better call Timothy Drake up and let him know that Damian Al Ghul is here to see him.” He glared at her hard for good measure. 

She seemed unsure for a moment before she squared her shoulders. 

“I see,” Damian said. “You don't value your job much, do you?” 

“I think you should leave now, before I call security,” she said. 

Damian nodded. He knew he could take security with no problem, without even breaking a sweat. Because security would be human. “See you soon,” he replied, looking at her name tag, he added: “Meggan.” 

~+~

It only took two hours of waiting outside the building to see Tim Drake approach. Tim blinked when he saw Damian and then he smiled. 

“You came,” Tim said. 

Damian crossed his arms over his chest. “I did.” 

Tim sniffed and then wrinkled his nose delicately. “Here for the shower or to stay?” 

“Haven't decided yet, but I'll start with a shower and some food if that's still on the table,” Damian answered. 

“Excellent, I love to feed people,” Tim replied. 

“Fair warning, Meggan was about to call security on me,” Damian said as Tim fell into step with him. 

“Who?”

“The woman at the front desk. I thought you left my name with the desk?”

“I did,” Tim said, frowning. 

“Is your guardian home?”

“He should be,” Tim answered. “Don't worry, I told him about you and that I hoped you would come by. Soon.” 

“Not if Meggan has any say in it,” Damian replied. 

Tim grinned at him. It looked feral and dangerous. Damian would have been afraid if he didn't have the sneaking suspicion that Tim considered him a friend. Damian didn't have any friends before, and maybe befriending a vampire wasn't the smartest of moves, but the truth was; Tim was the first to offer him his hand in friendship and Damian had wanted to grab it. 

“She doesn't,” Tim said just as they entered the building. Damian watched as Tim dealt with the woman, he was very polite but also very icy, and then they took the elevator up to the penthouse. 

“You're kind of scary, you know that?” Damian asked. 

Tim shrugged. “No one has actually told me that to my face,” Tim answered, opening the door. “I'm home.”

“Excellent,” the man said, strolling into the hall, he looked at Damian, nodded, and then bent down to kiss Tim's hair. “You brought a friend.”

“Damian, the Magician, the Magician, Damian,” Tim introduced them. 

Damian held out his hand and the Magician shook it. 

“The boy you found at your old house,” The Magician said. 

“Yes.” 

“And human, too,” The Magician said. 

Tim tilted his head up and looked at the Magician. “It is not what you might think.”

The Magician smiled. “I know you don't want a blood slave, pretty one.” 

Tim nodded and then looked at Damian. “So...Indian? Chinese, Italian? Burgers and fries?” 

Damian blinked. “You're ordering food for me?”

“Yes, of course,” Tim said. “While you take a shower.”

Damian smiled. “Indian would be great. No meat.”

“A vegetarian!” The Magician exclaimed. “He will fit right in.” He looked Damian in the eyes. “You are going to stay for a while, aren't you Damian?”

“We have a spare room,” Tim threw in. 

Damian nodded. “Sure, I don't have anywhere else to be anyway.” 

“Good,” Tim said. “Bath is that way. There are fresh towels in the closet. You can use any shampoo and shower gel you like.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You are welcome,” Tim replied. 

Once Damian was in the bathroom, he leaned against the closed door and breathed. He was the guest of not one, but two vampires, and he knew that he couldn’t take the Magician if things should go south. Nothing for it now, he thought. They seemed pretty okay for vampires. Damian had learned over the last few months that there were different kinds of vampires. His father... well he wasn't really one of the good ones, if there were any, but he didn't seem like a tyrant either. That boyfriend of his was coming and leaving like he pleased. The red haired boy seemed to be happy as well. When he watched the boys play on the grounds he felt envy so strong that he wanted to punch something. This should have been him. He was Bruce Wayne's heir and not these two strangers. Damian had Wayne blood in his veins. 

But Bruce Wayne didn't even know that he existed. 

He stripped and stepped under the hot water. One thing at a time. First he had to get clean and then eat something. Maybe Tim Drake could help him...maybe he could talk this over with Tim. Damian didn't want to go back to his mother. He was a constant disappointment to her and she barely concealed it. 

But would it be better to approach his father? Could he be more than a disappointment to him? He who was born of Wayne blood, but was not a vampire, but something else. Something less. Dick Grayson was at least a full blooded vampire. 

He scrubbed at his skin and hair and then just stood under the spray for a while. A knock made him open his eyes and blink the water away. 

“Yes?”

“I'm laying down some clothes for you, we threw yours into the laundry,” Tim said through the door. 

“Okay. I'll be out in a bit.”

“Take your time. All that dirt and grime has to go, Damian,” Tim joked and then Damian could hear his footsteps retreating. 

He took another few minutes before he shut off the shower, toweled himself dry and then grabbed the clothes. 

When he was back in the living/open kitchen area the food was already there and smelling amazing. 

“You mind if we eat as well?” Tim asked. 

“Eat...you don't eat,” Damian replied. 

“Well, not like humans, no, but we do need nourishment.” 

“Don't worry, it's not going to be a scene from, ‘Interview with the Vampire’,” The Magician threw in as he stood in front of the fridge. 

“The what?” Damian asked. 

“You’ve never seen ‘Interview with the Vampire’?” Tim asked. 

“We didn't have a TV where I grew up.”

“Fair enough,” Tim said. “You want to watch it later?” 

Damian thought about it as he sat down and dug into the amazing Indian food. “Why not?”

“Great.” Tim looked at him, until Damian caught on. 

“No, I don't mind if you eat with me. It's your home, you should do as you like.” 

“You're our guest,” The Magician said, as he came over and put two blood bags on the table. “We don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I'm not,” Damian said and the strange thing was that it was the truth. 

~+~

“So why are you back?” Damian asked two days later. They were settling into a routine now. Damian got up at the crack of dawn and did his katas, took a shower, grabbed some breakfast and studied how to be a real boy and function in the real world without wanting to punch anyone who was invading his personal space.

“My parents were killed by hunters,” Tim began carefully. 

“I know. You said you were the last heir to the Drake name.”

Tim smiled wryly. “I guess since I’m a vampire it’s not that tragic.”

“Bullshit, you lost your parents, it’s tragic alright,” Damian said. 

Tim blinked. “Thank you.”

“Back to my question. Why are you back in Gotham? The house has been empty for years.”

“I was hiding. The people who killed my parents, wanted to kill me too. And I want to know why my parents had to die.”

“You were too young before,” Damian concluded. 

Tim nodded. “Yes, I was and I had no back up, but now I have experience, a whole web of people who can help me and-”

“The Magician,” Damian said. 

“Yes, the Magician,” Tim echoed. 

Did he know, Damian wondered, that his voice became soft when he said the Magician’s name? Probably not. Tim didn’t seem, to Damian, like someone who would carelessly show his feelings to others. 

“You care about him a lot and people will notice,” Damian said. “I noticed and I’ve only known you for a handful of days.”

Tim bit his lip. “It’s normal to care about the person who took you in and raised you.”

“Yes, but-” Damian stopped, considered. It wasn’t something he could put into words. There was just something more and strange about the way Tim was with the Magician, but maybe he only felt that way because he and his mother never were that close. 

“Besides,” Tim went on. “I want them to know I care about the Magician; I want them to know he cares about me. He is a powerful vampire and I think I might need his protection once I start making waves.”

“Do you plan on killing the people who killed your parents?”

“The hunters you mean?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, but also those who planned it and paid for it.”

“I don’t know yet, depends.”

“On what? On the reason why? Is there a good reason to want to kill a kid?” 

Tim smiled. “Guess not.” 

“Right guess.” 

“So maybe I just want to ruin them,” Tim said. 

“You’ve thought about this,” Damian stated. 

“Since the day my parents were killed, yes.” 

“You want to come back as a phoenix then?” Damian asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said. “What are you doing in Gotham, Damian? Why were you at my old house?”

“Once you have all of it back, will you move into the manor?” Damian asked, ignoring Tim’s question.   
Tim looked at him sharply, but let it be. Damian didn’t think he could avoid that question for much longer. But he could avoid it for now. 

“I was thinking about it. But then I discovered that The Magician had taken Mister Wayne’s memories. And being so close to him could be dangerous.” 

“The Magician is one of the old ones?” Damian asked. “He can really take people’s memories away?”

“Yes, he can. Not only human’s but also vampire’s.” 

“It’s good he is on your side then,” Damian said. He wondered what was in it for the Magician, but maybe he did care more about Tim than about getting something out of it. 

“Yes, and yours now too,” Tim said. 

Damian wasn’t so sure, The Magician and Tim wanted to avoid Bruce Wayne, and Damian wanted to meet the man. Desperately. He just needed to be a little better prepared. He could hardly just march up and demand to see his father. 

Besides he wasn’t even sure what he wanted from Bruce Wayne. A place to stay had been an option before he had met Tim, but now he had one. He didn’t need…well, Damian thought, he needed something or he wouldn’t have come to Gotham to see his father. But now that he saw him and his lover, his other children, was there really anything at all he wanted from Bruce Wayne? He wasn’t sure, he would have to think about it. 

“I’m going to help you with your revenge,” Damian said and looked Tim directly in his unusual violet eyes. 

“You don’t have to. You owe me nothing.”

“I want to. I’m good with a sword and a lot of other weapons. I’m not a vampire,” Damian pointed out. “And I need something to do while I’m pondering what my next steps will be.” 

“You can ponder without getting into highly dangerous business,” Tim said. 

“I could, but then I would be bored and no one wants that.” 

Tim gave him a look, then shrugged. “Fine. An extra pair of eyes and ears can’t hurt and you’re right, it might be handy to have a human ally.” 

Damian nodded. “Exactly.”

“Now I have to tell the Magician that I’m going to endanger a child…besides me.”

“Just bat your eyelashes at him,” Damian said. 

Tim choked out a laugh. 

Damian felt really good to have caused that sound. 

Things were really looking up since he met Tim Drake.


	37. ~Part Two: Chapter Eleven~

~Eleven~

Colin was bored. He had finished his homework and there was nothing for him to do… and the house was empty. Even Alfred was away.

It had been such a dreary day, so he opted to read in the library for a bit, but now he was just itching to move. He grinned when he glanced outside and noticed that the sun had finally come out. He jumped up and headed outside, he could run around in the garden or climb a tree. He wished Richard was home so that they could play, but he was on a date with Jason.

Finally.

He smiled, wondering how their date was going. He hoped that they were having a good time. Jason had suggested doing something during the day, so Richard planned to take Jason out to lunch and then to a movie. Colin had even helped pick out the movie… he liked seeing Richard happy. Jason too.

Colin sighed happily and then headed outside. 

The light summer air felt so good and he kicked off his shoes. He grinned, loving the feel of the grass between his toes. He ventured through the gardens a bit and then he spied his favorite tree. Colin loved to climb it, it was the perfect climbing tree and there was a perfect sitting spot on one of the top boughs. He kinda imagined this was the tree in the, ‘Secret Garden’. 

Colin darted to the tree and then climbed up easily. He settled into a nice sitting position and looked out over the gardens. He was about to take out his phone to play on it when he spotted some movement in the east corner, near the border of the estate. His eyes widened as he realized it was a boy, about his age.

He couldn’t tell if the boy was a vampire or a human… but it had to be a vampire, maybe a friend of Richard? No human would dare trespass here. 

Colin watched him for a moment and then climbed down to greet him. “Hello.” 

The boy startled, his focus had been so intent on the manor that he didn’t even hear Colin approach. He turned to face Colin, his arms crossed over his chest. “What are you doing here?” He snapped, surprising Colin. 

“I live here,” Colin replied a bit more defensively than he’d planned, but shouldn’t that be his question? Who does this boy think he is? 

“I know.” 

Colin’s eyes widened. How could this boy know that? “Huh? Are you friends with Mister Wayne?”

“Tt.” 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Colin mused, studying the boy. “Do you want to be? You seem to know a lot and you are trespassing.” 

The boy scowled and there was something suddenly very familiar about him. And then it dawned on Colin. This boy had Mister Wayne’s eyes and his built… he wasn’t nearly as big, but he had the same stature and profile. 

“Wait, are you related to Mister Wayne?” Colin asked, even more curious about this boy now. 

The boy’s eyes brightened, a small smile flickering at the corners of his mouth and he wasn’t as guarded as he had been a moment before. “How did you know?” 

Colin grinned, “You have his eyes and that scowl!”

The boy snorted, but it sounded like it was more out of amusement than of anger. He glanced around them and stepped closer to Colin. “I haven’t told anyone. Father doesn’t know about me.” 

Colin frowned, “But how can he not know? He’s a vampire, all vampires know of their children. It’s a bloodlink.” And Colin should know, he read all about it. And he had pestered Richard about Vampire lore and traditions.

The boy bristled and huffed with annoyance. “I’m not a vampire, but I’m not entirely human either!” He scowled at the sudden admission. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this.” 

“Sometimes, it’s nice to tell someone.” Colin smiled, holding out his hand. “My name is Colin.” 

“Damian.” He didn’t shake the offered hand, but at least he told Colin his name. 

“Wanna come inside, Damian?” Colin asked, “I bet Alfred is back and he said he’d make cookies-” Colin’s voice trailed off as he realized that Damian may not eat. “You do eat, don’t you?”

“Don’t be absurd.” 

Colin chuckled, he liked this Damian creature, whatever he may be. “Come on!” He raced toward the manor, Damian following him closely. 

Colin opened the large French doors, Damian paused for just a moment and then stepped through. He looked stunned to be there. 

“Alfred?” He called out and tugged on Damian’s hand and then led him to the kitchen. 

“I’ve not started on the cookies young-” his voice trailed off as he turned and saw that Colin wasn’t alone. “Good lord, who is this?” 

“Alfred, this is Damian,” Colin began, “Damian, this is Alfred Pennyworth, he’s been your father’s trusty butler for years!” 

“Pennyworth,” Damian acknowledged, with a slight nod of his head. 

“My word,” Alfred gasped, studying the boy. Colin’s never seen Alfred so at loss for words before. “You look just like Master Bruce did at your age…except your skin tone must compliment your mother’s.” 

Damian beamed at the comment, obviously pleased at the comparison. “Yes.”

“I found him in the garden, I’m sure he must be hungry.” Colin explained, knowing he was a little hungry too. 

“Of course, where are my manners? Would you care for some tea?”

Damian nodded. 

“And some cake!” Colin added as he sat down at the table. 

“Coming right up, young sirs.” 

~*~ 

After tea and cake, Damian had fully relaxed and they were having a good time. Colin invited him to the media room and they watched a movie. It was one of his favorites, Aladdin. 

“I should be going,” Damian stated as the movie ended and the credits began. The TV switched back to a random channel then, a newscast, it seemed, about an outbreak in Arkham. He had to remind Richard to be extra careful, he thought. 

“You can’t go, you’ve not met Richard or your father.” 

Damian shrugged, trying to act like it wasn’t important to him, but Colin could tell that it was. “Drake will wonder where I’m at.” 

“Drake?” Colin repeated. “As in the Drake Manor, Drake?” 

Damian nodded. “Timothy Drake has returned to reclaim his inheritance.” 

“Ah, like you,” Colin smiled. “You’re both returning home.”

Damian smiled brightly, his cheeks flushing slightly. And there was that trademark Wayne smile. He looked good, happy even.

Before Damian could add anything else, the doors slammed open and Mister Wayne was suddenly there. There was complete silence as Wayne stood imposingly over Damian. 

“Who are you?” He demanded, glaring at the boy.

“Damian,” he replied returning the glare. 

If Colin wasn’t sure before, he knew now without a doubt that Damian was who he said he was. Damian mirrored Mister Wayne, in almost every way on a much smaller scale. 

Colin was proud of how Damian stood up to the vampire, he didn’t cower or flinch. “He’s your son,” Colin piped in and Bruce growled in response, not looking away from Damian. Colin swallowed, as Jason had said once, Wayne was intimidating as fuck. 

“Impossible!” He snapped and suddenly his hand was wrapped around Damian’s neck and he had him pressed up against the wall.

“Bruce!” John cried out, half winded as he ran into the room. “What the fuck is going on?” He grabbed at Wayne’s arm. “He’s just a boy.” 

Mister Wayne hissed, “Leave us.” 

Colin and John both bristled at the command, but they both stood their ground. “No.” John snapped and punched Wayne. 

Mister Wayne’s head snapped back, dropping Damian in surprise and on reflex grabbed John by the neck, before he let go. 

Colin immediately ran to Damian’s side as he sunk to the floor. He was gasping for air and rubbing his neck. “You okay?” Colin asked as he glanced over at Mister Wayne and John who were now glaring at each other. “That’s no way to treat your son.” 

“Wait, what?” John gasped, turning his attention to Colin and Damian. “Your son? You have a son?”

“No,” Mister Wayne growled, huffing in response as he crossed his arms across his chest.

John crouched down, reaching out and wincing slightly at the bruises forming on Damian’s skin. “What’s your name?” 

“Damian Al Ghul.” 

“Al Ghul?” Mister Wayne repeated, the anger fading from his voice. “Talia is your mother?” 

“Yes.” 

“Impossible,” he sneered once more. “She’s human, it’s not possible to conceive.” 

Damian shrugged. “I was engineered, my mother didn’t carry me in the traditional sense.” He frowned. “I just found out that I’m a Wayne.” 

“So you came here to get to know your father,” John concluded and then glared at Mister Wayne. “How could you treat your own blood like that? Surely you can see it, he looks like you, he must smell like you or be familiar enough that you’d know that he’s your blood.” 

Wayne huffed. “I should be able to feel him.”

Colin frowned, he should feel the bloodlink all vampire children have with their parents. “But he’s not a vampire.” 

“He’s not human either,” Mister Wayne rebuffed. “I can smell it.” 

Damian bristled slightly. “I know.” 

John sighed, he suddenly looked really tired. He stood up and crossed over to Mister Wayne. “Make peace with your son and welcome him as you should have.” 

Wayne huffed, “It could be a trick.” 

“For what purpose?” John snapped. “I can see it with my bare eyes, he’s your son.” 

“Can’t you tell by his blood?” Colin questioned as he continued to give his support to Damian who was just sitting there silently glaring. This probably wasn’t the homecoming that he wanted. “Sorry,” he whispered to Damian and squeezed his hand.

“Tt.”

“Yeah, can’t you?” John questioned. “And you can establish a link with him too at the same time.” 

Mister Wayne seemed uncertain, but he was suddenly by Damian’s side. “Damian?” 

Damian frowned and rubbed his wrist uncertainly. “Will it hurt?” 

Colin’s eyes went wide, it was obvious that Damian had never been bitten by a vampire. “Just for a moment, it’s just a taste.” 

Damian nodded and extended his arm to Mister Wayne, offering his wrist. “Yes.” 

Mister Wayne took Damian’s hand, he briefly felt the pulse and bit him. 

Damian sucked in a quick breath and then squeezed Colin’s hand tightly, without uttering a sound… it took Colin back to the very first time a vampire had fed from him. It was something he’d never forgot, but at least this wasn’t a traditional feeding.

Wayne’s entire body seemed to relax at the first sip and he quickly healed the wound with a swipe of his tongue. “I’m sorry, Damian.” He offered in apology and Colin was shocked, he’d never heard him apologize to anyone before. 

“Tt.” Damian snorted. “I told you.” 

“You did.” Mister Wayne looked to John. “I’ll have Alfred prepare you a room.” 

“No, Father. I’m staying with Drake.” He stated as he let go of Colin’s hand and stood up. “I should be going.” 

“You’ll be staying here, go gather your things and thank Drake for his hospitality, but you’ll be staying here from now on.” Mister Wayne commanded. 

Damian bristled. 

“It’s okay, Damian,” John smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, go ahead and stay with this Drake person. Bring him to lunch tomorrow.” 

Damian nodded. “I’d like that.” 

Mister Wayne growled, ready to protest and John slapped his hand over Mister Wayne’s mouth. “It’s fine Damian, have a good evening. Leave an address with Alfred and we’ll send a car for you.” 

“And Alfred will drive you home too,” Colin offered and tugged Damian to the kitchen and away from Mister Wayne’s watchful gaze. 

~*~ 

“I can’t believe I missed all the action!” Richard gasped as he fell back onto Colin’s bed. “Bruce has a son? That’s so epic, I can’t wait to meet him.” 

Colin nodded. “It was intense! And you can meet him tomorrow at lunch.” 

“True.” Richard chuckled, shaking his head. “I can imagine, wow. Can’t wait to tell Jay. He won’t be able to believe it.”

Colin had forgotten all about Jay and their date with all the excitement. “How was your date?” 

Richard’s cheeks flushed. “It was a disaster! It was perfect.” He grinned. “And you’re far too young for the details.” 

Colin laughed, loving that Richard and Jay had a disastrous perfect date. Sounds about right for them. “Okay.” 

“Jay’s going to plan our next date.” Richard smiled, Colin preferred this look on him. And he hoped that their relationship would continue to grow. 

“Wish John was just as happy as you.” Colin sighed, recalling the argument he overheard. “Apparently Mister Wayne didn’t tell John that he was ever with Damian’s mother.” 

“Shit,” Richard gasped. “But if Bruce didn’t know about his birth? Then there wasn’t much to tell, was there?” 

Colin shrugged. 

“It’ll pass,” Richard mused. “John loves him and I don’t think Bruce meant to lie to him about this, ya know?” 

Colin nodded. 

Richard kissed his brow, “Sleep well, Colin. Sounds like tomorrow will be an interesting day.” 

“Good night, Richard.” He smiled. “Be safe on patrol.” 

“I will.” Richard winked at him and waved goodbye before he disappeared into the night. 

Colin yawned, it had been a very eventful day and he couldn’t wait to see Damian again tomorrow.


	38. ~Part Two: Chapter Twelve~

~Twelve~

“You flipped your shit,” John said, running a hand through his hair. He could still feel Bruce’s fingers around his throat and it wasn’t in any way the sexy kind. 

“Flipped my shit?” Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, flipped your shit. I mean, he’s just a kid. And you attacked him.” Just now, was Bruce’s overreaction really sinking in. “And you knew he wasn’t a vampire.”

“I didn’t know what to think,” Bruce said. “He smells wrong, he tastes human, but not.”

John looked at him sharply. “Does he taste good?”

Bruce looked at something to the right of John’s face. That pretty much said it all. 

“Bruce.”

“What do you want me to say? That I want to drink my own son’s blood because he tastes amazing?” Bruce stated and John didn’t want to know that, but he was glad that Bruce told him anyway. They’ve come a long way in the last few years. “I can tell by the look on your face that you didn’t want to know that.”

“I didn’t,” John said. “But I’m glad you were ready to tell me anyway. God knows you didn’t tell me about his mother.”

“It wasn’t important to tell you about Talia.”

“For you, sure,” John said, he did feel a bit bad about being angry at Bruce for keeping secretes, because he was keeping one from Bruce too. John still hadn’t told Bruce about the Magician. He was trying to forget about the Magician, but it was hard. That box, with all those intimate pictures, was tempting him. 

“What does that mean?”

“It means, I had assumed that you only had male lovers,” John replied. 

Bruce blinked. “No, I haven’t. Especially when it comes to humans, vampires are attracted to both sexes. It has always been that way. You know that.” 

John knew that, but he still had thought that it was different with Bruce. He didn’t know why.  
“Did you break up with her because she’s human?”

“No, I broke up with her because we wanted different things.”

“Like what?”

“Like Damian,” Bruce said. 

“You didn’t want children? You have a house full of them, Bruce.” 

“I didn’t want her to do, what she’s apparently done. I didn’t think it would be possible in the first place. Humans can’t have vampire children. And vampire births are always traumatic for the mother. Talia didn’t want to adopt.”

John had the feeling that Bruce hadn’t wanted to adopt either. “I see.”

“And I only took Dick in because he’s parents were killed, John.”

“And once you had Dick, it snowballed from there,” John said. 

Bruce laughed. “Yes, it did.”

“And now you have a son, a human son,” John said. 

“Who doesn’t want to live here.”

“He doesn’t know you and you-”

“Attacked him, yes,” Bruce cut him off. 

“He isn’t homeless at least. He is staying with a friend,” John said. 

“A friend. He said Drake,” Bruce replied. 

“Why is that name familiar?” John asked, because it had been nagging at him once he started to think about it all. 

“Because the Drakes used to live right next door, the manor is theirs.”

“I thought you said they were dead?”

“Apparently not all of them,” Bruce answered. 

“You don’t seem happy about it,” John observed. 

“If a Drake is back in Gotham, he will want to claim his home and heritage. People who wanted the Drakes dead won’t be happy about it. And then there is the possibility that he’s a fraud.”

“Wouldn’t vampires know if he was a fraud?”

Bruce shrugged. “The Drakes never really settled anywhere and their son had been a child when they were all killed.”

“What you’re saying is that there wouldn’t be anyone to recognize him?”

Bruce smiled. “I could. His mother had the most amazing eyes, violet. Timothy had them too.” 

“I assume she was a striking woman?”

“Yes, she was. Both the Drakes were good looking, John. Most vampires are.”

“Do you think it’s the Drake boy, because you think it’s the heir, don’t you?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you think he will want revenge?”

“His parents were killed, John, wouldn’t you want re-”

John smiled wryly. “Yes, of course I wanted it, but I’m over it now.”

“I didn’t think,” Bruce said. 

“It’s fine,” John replied. He wasn’t sure if it really was, but he knew that there was no way he could kill Daggett and get away with it. To be honest he hadn’t thought about killing anyone in a long, long time now. “How old would he be anyway?”

“Around thirteen, fourteen maybe.”

“Damian’s age,” John said. “Can vampire children live alone?”

Bruce blinked like he had never thought about it, and maybe he hadn’t. He had Alfred after his parents had died and Dick had Bruce. The question was, who was Tim Drake’s guardian, if he had one. 

“Yes, they can, but it would be easier with an adult guardian. Could be a human slave, too.”

“Of course,” John said. He didn’t know why he was so in knots about it all of a sudden. Probably because of the Magician. He hated keeping secrets from Bruce and was glad that Bruce’s line had never been able to read minds. Human or otherwise. 

“You don’t have to worry, John. If this boy starts a war I will put an end to it.”

To it, or to him, John wondered. “And alienate Damian in the process?”

Bruce sighed. “He is my son by blood, I can feel him now, but you and Dick are my family.” 

“And Alfred,” John said, grabbing Bruce by the jacket and dragging him close.

“Yes,” Bruce replied.

“And Colin,” John said, kissing him. 

“Yes,” Bruce repeated. 

And John kissed him again. 

~+~

Bruce was gone the next day when John finally made it out of bed. He didn’t have any classes today at all and he was looking forward to a lazy day and to see Damian again for lunch. 

Dick and Colin were already in the kitchen when John came down. 

“So, Bruce has a human son and I missed all the excitement,” Dick said. 

“Yes, it seems so,” John replied, nodding gratefully at Colin who was holding out a steaming mug of coffee for John.

Dick frowned and then ran a soft finger over John’s throat and John startled, blushed and didn’t know why. “He hurt you.”

John shrugged. “Instinct. Bruce couldn’t help it.” He took a sip of coffee and smiled. “He made it up to me.”

“I don’t know if leaving more bruises on you should count,” Dick said.

“They’re the good kind,” John replied. He grabbed a piece of toast and sat down. “You will see soon enough. Speaking of, how was your date with Jason?”

Dick bit his lip. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Do you?”

Colin was sniggering in the corner, buttering a piece of bread. 

“Yes, you’re trying to distract me, banking on me wanting to tell everyone about my date with Jason.”

“Except for Mister Wayne,” Colin threw in. 

“You don’t want to tell Bruce?” John asked. 

Dick shrugged. “Jay is still a hunter and Bruce is still Bruce, so yeah… I don’t know.”

John nodded. “They have history.”

“No shit,” Dick said. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked at John. “I love him.”

“I know,” John said, because that was pretty much clear. Had been years ago. “I think he loves you too.”

“Maybe,” Dick admitted. “There is still this little thing that I’m a vampire and he actually doesn’t want to be with a vampire.”

“And by be with, you mean sexually?” John asked, because Dick had been stressing the ‘be’ part of that sentence.

“Yeah, that. I know he has been with other people. Boys and girls, but all were human. And I…”

“You haven’t been with anyone,” John concluded. 

“Except for you, that one time.”

John blinked. He hadn’t thought about Dick’s sex life much, or at all, but he had assumed that somehow, somewhere Dick had lost his virginity in the last few years. Feeding and sex went hand in hand for vampires after all. 

“But we just rubbed off a bit.”

“Yeah, I know. I remember,” Dick said with a smile. 

“How do you stand it?” John asked.

“What?” 

“Feeding and not being able to have sex,” John said. 

“Oh…well, I just…I mean, Colin isn’t affected by the blood lust yet and I don’t drink from anyone else and-” he stopped. “I didn’t want to drink from anyone else, except now I do.”

“From Jason.”

“Yes,” Dick said. “And I want to kiss him and to touch him and let him do the things he’s done to the others he’s been with.” 

“You can’t pressure him,” John said, but he thought that Dick knew that already. 

“I know,” Dick sighed. 

“And maybe, you could just start with human sex,” John continued. 

“I want to, but I’m afraid too, because I’ve already lost control once with Jay.” 

Ah, John thought, that was the core of it. “You won’t this time, Dick.”

“I want to believe that too.”

Colin sat down next to Dick and leaned his head against Dick’s shoulder. “You’ll figure it out, Dick,” he said. 

“Sometimes, I wish I was human,” Dick whispered. 

John didn’t know how to answer that, so he just curled his fingers around Dick’s. Dick smiled. 

“Look at me, thinking we’re doomed already,” Dick said, laughing. 

“You are not,” Coin said. “You are awesome.”

“Thanks, Colin,” Dick said. 

John thought he wanted to say something more but then Alfred came in with the phone. “Master Damian Wayne for Master Bruce, who isn’t here.”

“Can I take it?” Dick asked, already getting up. 

John nodded. 

Dick grinned. “Dick Grayson,” he said and then frowned. 

“What?” Colin asked. 

“He can’t make it today,” Dick said. 

“Oh,” Colin said. “What about some other time?”

Dick was listening and then smiled, said goodbye, and looked at them. “Next week, dinner at his place.”

“Damian has a place?”

“He lives with the Drake heir,” Dick said. “I’ve always wanted to meet Timothy Drake. This is going to be awesome.”

John smiled. It seemed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween-fic(let) prompt post:   
> http://ischa-posts.tumblr.com/post/150736399539/this-is-halloween-well-not-yet-but-next-month
> 
> Or leave a prompt in the comments. :)


	39. ~Part Two: Chapter Thirteen~

~Thirteen~

Jason climbed up and froze as he caught a glimpse of a stolen kiss. And it wasn’t just any kiss, it was like a wet dream come true. He had suspected that Steph and Babs were a bit more than just roommates…but he never had any confirmation. And they both loved to tease and flirt with him and they were so his type. Curvy and smart. So he wasn’t really sure at all. 

“Fuck.” Jason gasped, unable to look away. “You two are so hot.” 

They pulled apart and Steph winked at him as they readjusted their clothing. “Guess we’re even now,” Steph smirked and Jason blinked, unable to follow her comment. 

“Huh?”

Babs laughed, “Guys are all the same.” She leaned in and kissed Steph one last time, before she jumped up onto the ledge. “See ya later.” 

“Bye!” Steph smiled as Babs dove off the building and shot a grappling gun to land smoothly on the street. 

“Bye,” Jason managed, staring at Steph and to where Babs just disappeared to. “Damn.” 

Steph smirked. “Yeah.” 

“I kinda suspected you two were, but you both have had dates with guys and-”

She snorted, “Pot. Kettle. Black.” 

“Okay, okay, yeah.” Jason chuckled. “Guess I have no room to talk.” He had done pretty much the same thing… and oh. “Oh.” 

Steph laughed, “You finally got it, huh? A little slow on the uptake, Jay.”

“Come on, you two are hot.” Jason countered. “And you know it too.” 

“Damn right,” she winked at him. “It’s been a slow night and it’s kinda our anniversary.” 

Jason raised a brow. “Yeah?” 

“She saved my life in more ways than one.” She smiled, waving her hand in dismissal. “But I doubt you want to hear all about that.”

“No,” Jason shook his head. “Tell me, is that how you met? You only told me that you started hunting together and that her dad was against it.” 

She nodded. “I was kinda living on the streets at the time. My mom tried, but she fell apart once my dad was sent to jail by the Batman. Which he totally deserved, by the way.” She sighed, shaking her head. “But that’s another story all together. Barbara befriended me, at first she’d just share her lunch with me and then one night, she staked a vamp that thought I’d be a good meal. She brought me home after that, it wasn’t safe on the streets… I had heard about the vampires, but I never saw them until then. Her dad wasn’t happy that his daughter killed a vamp, but he welcomed me into the family.” 

“The Commissioner.” 

“Yeah,” Steph nodded. “He, like most public official in this town, turn a blind eye to the vamps, but he also works with the Batman to take some of them down and he has reluctantly helped us in our hunting adventures.” 

Jason nodded, he knew that much. “So, what’s the anniversary of?” 

“The day she staked that bastard.” Steph grinned. “It was like love at first stake.” 

Jason chuckled. “For me, it was more like love at first bite.” 

Steph’s eyes widened and gasped. “Love? Oh, my god. You love Nightwing!” 

“What? No.” Jason dismissed quickly, not even registering until that moment what he had said. Did he love Dick? Jason was attracted to him, liked him, but love? He wasn’t so sure. “No.” 

“Uh-huh.” Steph hummed, not looking very convinced. 

“Shit.” 

“Does Nightwing know?” 

“There’s nothing to know,” Jason insisted, but he didn’t sound very sure. He really didn’t know how he felt about Dick. He just felt good with him, content, happy… loved. 

“Sure there’s not,” She smiled, shaking his head. “At least tell me how your date was?”

Jason snorted. “It was disastrous, but it ended up really nice.” 

“Yeah? Get lucky?” Steph winked at him and Jason felt his cheek flush. 

“Duh.” 

“So, disastrous, huh?” 

“We went to this fancy overpriced place that so wasn’t my thing and then I dunno what he was thinking, but he ate lunch with me.” Jason explained. 

“But he’s a vamp, they don’t eat.” Steph stated and Jason nodded. 

“Exactly, it was okay at first… he loved every bite and the flavor. He gushed about it and looked ridiculously happy.”

“I feel a big fat but, coming up.” 

“But,” Jason emphasized, proving her point. “A few minutes later he rushed to the restroom and didn’t come back.” 

“Shit.” Steph gasped, “What happened?” 

“I followed him into the restroom, he was siting listlessly on the floor and he had thrown up everything he had just eaten plus there was blood everywhere.” Jason shuddered, he may have exaggerated a bit, but it had scared the crap out of him. “Without even thinking, I cut my finger and pushed it into his mouth. His body responded, sucking on my finger until he came to. We cleaned up what we could and got the fuck out of there. He gave more than enough money to the hostess to cover our meal. It was a fucking mess.” 

“Oh, my god. I can’t even imagine, why did he even attempt to eat? We all know vamps can’t eat food. They can drink some things, but even that is iffy and in moderation.” 

Jason nodded. “Later he said he felt awkward and he thought that people were watching him, so he felt like he had to, which was ridiculous. I didn’t care.”

“And the nice part?” 

Jason felt his cheeks flush. “We went to the movies. We pushed up the arm rest and he snuggled against me and I just held him as we watched the movie. It was surprisingly nice.” 

“Sounds romantic, but not very lucky at all.” Steph smiled, raising a brow. “Get to the juicy part.” 

Jason smirked, remembering as they took a walk in the park. They pretty much repeated that night on the rooftop, but this time they both came in their pants as they dry humped… Jason wanted so much more, but he didn’t want to push. He was afraid of the blood lust, but still so damn fascinated with it. “I don’t kiss and tell.” 

Steph huffed in reply, but before she could add anything else they heard some commotion and jumped into action. It was some of those damn jock vamps, too stupid to really do much of anything. It had been eerily quiet on the streets. Jason kept waiting for the other shoe to drop… something was coming. The Joker was up to nothing good.

~*~

“No fucking way,” Jason gasped. “A son? A human son? But how is that even possible?” 

Dick shrugged. “Don’t know, I haven’t even met him yet. But Colin says he looks just like Bruce. And he scowls just like him too! Can you even imagine a little Bruce scowling at you?” Dick laughed, shaking his head and Jason just continued to sit there completely dumbfounded, Jason almost wished he had been there. “We’re going to have dinner in a few days… which will be interesting to say the least.” He smiled, reaching out and touching Jason’s hand. “I was out with you when he came by the manor.”

“Damn, I can’t even imagine.” Jason threaded his fingers with Dick’s, tugging Dick closer to him. “You’ll have to tell me everything.” 

“Oh, I will.” Dick smiled as he pressed up against him and kissed him softly at first. 

Jason shuddered as he deepened the kiss, his body tingling from head to toe… he wanted so much more. “Dick,” he inhaled as they parted. “I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Dick’s eyes widened, his pupils darkening even more with pure lust and need. “Jay,” he whimpered as he pulled away, he suddenly looked worried and unsure. 

“Hey, what is it? Do you not want to have sex? Cause the intense make out session and dry humping is nice and all, but I wanna be with you.” 

Dick closed his eyes, “I’m afraid.” 

Jason frowned. “Of what?” 

“The blood lust, last time I took too much and if we have sex-”

“But that was years ago, you’ve had more practice since then, right?” Jason argued and Dick averted his gaze, worrying his lip slightly. “Wait, are you a virgin? How’s that even possible?”

Dick nodded, his cheeks flushing. “Colin’s too young and I’ve only wanted you.”

Dick’s words hit him in the gut. It was a heady feeling to know that Dick only wanted him… but, still they’ve been apart for years. “But there’s still plenty of people you could have fluttered those pretty blue eyes at and seduce in this town.” 

“You think I have pretty blue eyes?” Dick smiled and Jason snorted. 

“Duh, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” 

Dick kissed him, pushing him back onto the plush grass. Once more they were back in the park where it had all began. But this time Jason set up a picnic lunch to enjoy in a private alcove under the trees. It was only them.

“Also, you said we’re bonded, right?” Jason asked, breathing in deeply.

“Yes, it’s even stronger now. You can feel it, can’t you?” Dick asked, gazing into his eyes with so much intensity. Dick was so fucking beautiful. 

Jason did feel it, he even realized that he had triggered it more than once, having the overwhelming desire to bite Dick and share their blood. It should have fucking disgusted him, but he found it heady and erotic. Jason had cemented the bond that they shared more than once. “Yeah.” 

Dick smiled, leaning in and nipping lightly at Jason’s neck. “Yeah.” 

Jason shuddered, suddenly wondering what that would have felt like under the blood lust. Shit. He shook his head, trying to focus back on the point he was trying to make. They were bonded. “So, I think that bond would prevent you from ever taking too much. Ya know? We’re connected.” 

“Yeah,” Dick inhaled as his face brightened and he flashed him a smile that would have brought Jason to his knees if they weren’t already a tangled mess on the ground. “Jay.” 

Jason smirked and tugged him into another kiss. They might not have sex right this moment, but he was pretty sure it would happen soon. They would just have to find the right time and place.


	40. ~Part Two: Chapter Fourteen~

~Fourteen~

“You did what?” The Magician said. 

“Before you get angry,” Tim cut in, “At Damian and me,” he clarified, which made the Magician smile involuntary. “I think we need him on our side.”

The Magician sat down in the very comfortable chair and looked at the ceiling. He could still just leave and not be here for the dinner. 

“And what about our history?” The Magician asked, looking at Tim. 

Tim straightened his back and looked him in the eyes in return. “Maybe it’s time to clear it all up. I don’t think Mister Wayne will be that angry, you did it because you loved him.”

“He will be very angry, trust me on that, pretty one,” The Magician replied. Bruce had been livid that evening at the circus. The Magician knew that if he should talk to Bruce again, Bruce would remember everything and the fact that the Magician tampered with his mind again too. It was a disaster waiting to happen. 

“He’s already on our case,” Tim said. 

“On your case and Damian’s, because Damian just went over and said hi to his daddy.” 

“I’m in the room, you know?” Damian asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It was hard to look at him sometimes, he had Bruce’s eyes and that special kind of glare. He reminded the Magician too much of Bruce. “And how come you didn’t know-”

“But I did, Damian. The first time I saw you, I knew you were Wayne’s blood,” The Magician cut in. 

“Then why?”

“I wanted you to tell us on your own terms,” The Magician answered.

Damian nodded. “So, you and Father have history?”

“We were lovers before you were even born, before he met your mother,” The Magician replied. 

“And you did something to him?”

“Yes, I did,” The Magician answered and told the boys the story. Tim of course knew most of it already. 

“Well, fuck,” Damian said. 

The Magician looked at his throat as he swallowed. There was no bruising there anymore. A normal human would still be bruised from a vampire’s hand around his throat. He knew of course that Damian was no ordinary human, but still seeing it was something else. 

“I don’t like how you’re staring at my neck,” Damian said. 

The Magician blinked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Okay…” Damian said. 

The Magician smiled. “You have no bruises.”

“No, I heal quickly. I am fast and strong,” Damian said. 

“I know. Any side effects?” The Magician asked. He was curious about Damian and his abilities. He was the first human born with vampire blood and the Wayne line was an old and proud one. 

“Like what?” Damian asked. 

The Magician could feel Tim’s eyes on him. He wasn’t sure what Tim was thinking or if he approved of the line of questioning. 

“Blood lust?”

“No, I don’t drink blood, don’t feel like killing people or anything of the sort,” Damian said. “I’m not a Daywalker,” he huffed. 

The Magician laughed. “Has Tim been educating you?”

“I can find crappy vampire movies on my own,” Damian said, but there was something fond in his voice. Damian and Tim took to each other. It was good for both of them, the Magician thought. 

“I’m sure you can,” The Magician allowed. 

“Now that we have cleared that up, what about the dinner with Bruce Wayne and his household?” Tim cut in. “Will you be there?” 

“They don’t know that I am your guardian,” The Magician said. 

“I’m sure Bruce Wayne knows your alias,” Tim replied. “His research pinged my alarm.”

“Ah,” The Magician said. “As long as he’s not in my proximity he won’t remember. A picture isn’t enough.” 

“I figured,” Tim said. “Maybe we should warn at least the Grayson boy. We need them to trust us.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to find out why my parents were murdered. Right now I’m hitting one wall after another. He is rich and he is important and once I start to break those walls down I will need someone on my side. My parents were no fools and they still were killed.” 

“You want protection?” The Magician asked. 

Tim smiled. It was the sweet smile. The dangerous one. “I have you for that. I trust you with my life. What I need is an ally who knows how the game in this city is played.” 

“I see.” The thing was he did. He had been out of the loop for way too long. He knew cities, but not one of them very well. Tim was right, they needed someone who knew the politics, who knew where the hidden power lines were. 

“Will you be there?” Tim asked again. 

The Magician nodded. He would be there. 

~+~

The Magician didn’t turn around when he heard the door to the balcony open. He knew it was Tim. Apparently the boy couldn’t sleep either. 

Tim stepped to the railing and curled his fingers around it. He had long and delicate fingers, The Magician noticed and then he realized that he was trying not to notice such things about Tim. 

“Are you nervous?” Tim asked. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” The Magician answered. 

Tim shrugged. “Maybe? But I did it first.”

“Yes, I am.”

“You don’t think he will forgive you?”

“I stole his memories, pretty one.”

“You did it because you didn’t think he would be able to heal otherwise.”

“I’m not sure he healed. I mean he created a whole new persona and is fighting crime, for god sakes.”

Tim turned so he could look at him. “You did that too.”

“I didn’t-”

“You’re the Magician, you have an underground railway for slaves,” Tim cut in. “That is fighting crime. Besides he took in young Richard Grayson when his parents were killed, you took me in. I see a lot of parallels,” he smiled wryly. “But I have to admit I am glad you aren’t turning into a Bat-monster.”

“I don’t have the gift for shifting,” The Magician said. 

“Would you like to?”

“Wouldn’t you want to turn into something else sometimes, pretty one?” 

“It depends I guess on what I would turn into. But mostly I like the person I am and I like the person you are.” He turned his head away, before the Magician could catch his eye. Tim was even stunning in profile, he thought idly and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. He needed to get laid. It had been too long. 

“Thank you, Tim.”

“You are welcome.” He put his fingers on the Magician’s on the railing and just let them rest there. His skin was soft and warm. “It will be alright, you’ll see,” Tim whispered and the Magician wanted to believe him. 

~+~

The thing was he had been avoiding Gotham and Bruce like the plague and now he knew that it took one glance from Bruce and he lost his cool, lost control, what would happen now that he would have to face Bruce over dinner? 

It wasn’t helping that he wasn’t having sex with anyone. 

And it sure as hell wasn’t helping that he was raising Bruce’s son. Because now that he let himself think about it, it was exactly what he was doing. True, Tim took him in, but he could have sent the boy away. 

Who are you kidding, he asked himself, of course he wouldn’t have sent a kid that needed help away. And he could hardly say no to Tim as it was. Tim asked so rarely for things. There was nothing for it.   
He would have to deal with this in two days. He didn’t feel prepared. 

“We should tell Dick about me,” he said to Tim. 

Tim looked up from his laptop. “You sure?” 

“I don’t want them to feel like they were set up,” The Magician said. 

“Technically, they were set up,” Tim replied. 

“Damian didn’t know about my tangled past,” The Magician said. 

“I did,” Tim replied. 

“Tim.”

“Call the Manor then and tell Dick Grayson he’s going to have dinner with the man of his dreams.”

“Are you teasing or being mean, sometimes I can’t tell,” The Magician asked. 

“It’s a good thing, isn’t it? To be unpredictable?” 

“Tim, I don’t want to have sex with Dick Grayson.”

“Liar,” Tim said. 

“Fine, I do think he’s attractive and I would have if he were older and not Bruce’s son and all kinds of other things, but in the reality we’re living in I will never have sex with Dick Grayson.” 

“Good,” Tim said and then looked down at his laptop again. 

The Magician was lost for words. That good from Tim sounded pretty final. He had the feeling that if he should make a pass at Dick Grayson Tim would be very, very upset. Sometimes he was tempted to have a look inside the boy’s head, but he knew he would never do that. Tim trusted him to never do it and The Magician knew he would hate himself if he should give into that desire to know Tim’s mind from the inside. 

“Call the Manor then,” Tim added. “I think you are right, we should warn them.”

The Magician nodded and left Tim to his research.

When he passed Damian on the way to the phone, the boy was reading ‘The Art of War’ while a newscast reporting another vicious attack and missing person was playing. Involuntarily he asked himself if Bruce would approve and then he shook it off. Damian was here, living with them, so it didn’t really matter what Bruce thought. 

He grabbed the phone, leaned against the counter in the kitchen and dialed. Someone picked up on the second ring. The Magician could hear heavy breathing like the person had been running. 

“Wayne Manor, Colin speaking!” The voice was young. Colin’s face flashed through his mind. Tim had pictures of all the people that lived at Wayne Manor. 

“I would like to speak with Dick Grayson please,” The Magician said. 

“Richard!” The boy yelled. “Oh, who is this?”

“The Magician,” he answered. 

There was a lot of silence on the other end of the phone. And then he could hear Dick’s voice. “Dick Grayson,” he said, but there was something tentative in his voice, probably because of whatever was written all over Colin’s face. 

“Dick, it’s the Magician.”

“Oh,” Dick breathed. 

It made the Magician’s stomach knot and warmth flow through his veins. “I just called to let you know that I am Timothy Drake’s guardian.”

“Oh,” Dick said again, but it sounded different this time. 

“I wanted you to be prepared.”

“You will be there then?”

“Yes,” The Magician answered. 

“You are staying in Gotham?” 

“Yes,” The Magician repeated.

“You will need to have a long talk with Bruce then,” Dick concluded. “And probably John too.”

The Magician wasn’t sure why he had to have a talk with Bruce’s lover, but he was willing to do it.   
“I assumed as much,” The Magician said. 

“We didn’t tell Bruce, because you said you would avoid him for your stay in Gotham.”

“I see,” The Magician said. “Tim is looking forward to meeting you.” 

“Oh, yes, of course. He’s the boy-” He cut himself off frustrated. 

“I will take that compulsion away before dinner,” The Magician said. 

“You see the flaw in your plan?” Dick asked. 

The Magician did. “Yes, I’m sorry, please put Colin on the phone, I will tell him to tell John and Bruce that I will be at dinner.” 

“Okay, fine. It sucks that I can’t talk about you or the boy now that I know who he is.”

“I’m sorry,” The Magician said, but he was amused too. 

“No, you’re not,” Dick replied, he sounded amused as well. “This sure as hell will be a more interesting dinner than I thought and I thought it would be a very interesting dinner.”

“You live for the thrill, don’t you Dick Grayson?” 

Dick laughed. “You have no idea.” 

“Put Colin on the phone,” The Magician said. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again,” Dick replied and then Colin was on the phone. 

Once he talked everything over with Colin, he put the phone on the counter again and took a breath. Dick Grayson was right: it would be a very interesting dinner indeed.


	41. ~Part Two: Chapter Fifteen~

~Fifteen~

Bruce wrapped his arms around John as he settled in close. John leaned up and kissed Bruce’s chin, his back flush against Bruce’s chest. 

“Colin has been lurking at our door,” Bruce commented, wondering why the boy was there. It wasn’t like him. 

“He’s probably wondering if he’s going to interrupt us in a compromising position.” John chuckled as he pulled away slightly to get a better look at the door. “Can’t really blame him, ya know?” 

Bruce couldn’t either and chuckled at the thought. If the boy had paused a half hour before he would have. But they were just relaxing now before Bruce planned to go on patrol. Might as well put the poor boy out of his misery. “You can come in, Colin.” 

A tiny yelp passed the boy’s lips at being caught. And there was a slight pause, before he opened the door and peeked in. “Hi.” 

“Is there something you needed, Colin?” Bruce asked as Colin took a step inside the room and rocked from foot to foot. 

“I have a message,” Colin began, worrying his lip as he looked between them. “The Magician is Timothy Drake’s guardian.” He suddenly blurted out and John tensed against him. “And he’ll be there at dinner.”

Bruce frowned more because of John’s reaction than of the message. The Magician didn’t mean a thing to him. “John?” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” John gasped as he pulled away from Bruce. “I thought he was leaving, Dick said he was leaving town with the circus!” 

Bruce scowled as he tried to understand what John was talking about, he felt like he should know, but the more he thought about it the more his head ached. “Who is the Magician?” 

“Fuck.” John groaned, rubbing his face, turning his attention to Bruce. “He’s um, he’s part of your past.” 

Bruce scoffed, “I think I’d know if this Magician was a part of my past.” 

“But you wouldn’t, he took your memories away!” John spat. “He hurt you.”

Bruce sucked in a quick breath, unable to comprehend what John was telling him… it couldn’t be true. “That’s not possible.” 

“It is, that day at the circus? You were with him and he erased your memories. I didn’t want to believe it… but you have a past with him, there are pictures, Bruce. Of you, Gabriel, and the Magician.” John continued, glancing at Colin who was still standing there at the door. “Colin, go get the box, it’s time.” 

Bruce’s thoughts raced, unable to believe that his memories were erased, that he had lost so much. Bruce’s heart squeezed tight at the mere mention of Gabriel… and this Magician was with them? How was that even possible? The more he tried to think about it, the more his head ached. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. “No.” 

“Look.” John shoved an album into his lap and Bruce just stared blankly at it, not even realizing that Colin had left and brought it back with him. Bruce had been so deep in thought. 

Bruce shook his head, taking a deep breath. Colin left them and John sat down beside him, taking Bruce’s hand in his. 

Bruce looked down at the pictures and he instantly recognized Gabriel and brushed his fingers over the glossy picture. But what Bruce didn’t recognize was when the picture was taken and the handsome man with them. 

“That’s the Magician.” 

Bruce frowned, he felt like he was looking in on another life. This never happened, he didn’t remember this. “I don’t recognize him, these pictures mean nothing to me.” 

John groaned, rubbing his face. “These pictures are proof. This is you, Gabriel, and the Magician. Maybe you have to see the Magician? Or be near him in order to remember?”

The Magician. 

“The Magician,” Bruce repeated as the fog of confusion started to dispense and he felt a spark of anger coil in his gut. This man took his memories away, took Gabriel away… and if these pictures were even remotely true. He took more than just his memories, he took a part of Bruce’s heart with him. Bruce could see the love and devotion in his own eyes… he loved this man as much as Gabriel. “He’ll pay for this.” 

John sighed, “He should, but you have to be careful, Bruce. You don’t want to isolate Damian in the process.” 

Damian. 

Bruce growled, feeling his anger grow. The man that had taken his memories away was taking care of his son. “He’ll pay.” Bruce repeated with more heat, he stood with purpose. He would see this man tonight, he’d fix this. 

“Bruce,” John reached out to him. “Maybe I should go with you. He’s erased your memories before, he compelled Dick. It’s not safe to-”

“I have to do this on my own,” Bruce stated, knowing that John did have a point. “He’s obviously wanting to make some sort of amends, he’s the one that left the message for us.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” John sighed, nodding his head. “I should have told you earlier, it felt so wrong to keep this from you.” 

“You thought it was for the best,” Bruce stated, it’s one of the reasons he’s kept things from John. Turnabout was fair play… He was still keeping a few things from John. Bruce glanced once more at the pictures of his past. Gabriel smiling at the camera, so beautiful. So much like John.

Looking at these pictures, it wasn’t hard for Bruce to see the family resemblance… John had Gabriel’s smile. John’s hair and eyes were darker, but their profiles were similar. 

Bruce hadn’t seen the similarities at first, but it hit him one day and he knew that John was sent by Gabriel to love… to take his place. Gabriel had no family, or so they had thought. Bruce had researched John’s family line and found the link… Gabriel’s sister had escaped the war and fled to the States. They thought she had perished, she was Gabriel’s only living relative and John was a direct descendent from her line, Gabriel’s blood. 

“But still,” John’s voice cut through his thoughts and Bruce focused on him and what had to be done next. 

Bruce kissed John. “It’s fine, it’ll all work out.” 

~*~

Bruce knew exactly where to find the Magician. After all, he had researched Timothy Drake when he heard that his son would be living with the young vampire. He knew that they were staying in the penthouse of one of the hotels he owned. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to wait, it’s probably for the best.” A voice from the shadows began as Bruce landed on the balcony. “Bruce.”

“You must be the Magician.” Bruce took a step forward into the room, his gaze locking on the Magician’s. He recognized him from his pictures, but he still didn’t remember him.

“Yes.”

“You took my memories,” he snarled, feeling the anger rise up once more.

“Yes.”

Bruce wasn’t sure what he expected, but this wasn’t it. He inhaled sharply as the Magician suddenly embraced him and Bruce shuddered at the contact. He had to close his eyes as memories that were once forgotten slammed into him. 

Bruce pushed him away, feeling overwhelmed and his heart was aching. Memories of Gabriel and this man were so raw under his skin. He suddenly understood how that day at the circus happened… but this time he was more prepared, even though every fiber in his body wanted nothing more than to slam the Magician against the wall and fuck him senseless and loose himself in their passion and their past.

“Why?” 

“Why, what?” The Magician questioned. 

“You know what,” Bruce grumbled, his heart crumbling once more. “Why didn’t you want to bond with me? To be with me once our Angel had died. I needed you, and your answer was to take my heart and memories away.” 

The Magician had the decency to look something akin to ashamed. 

Bruce slammed his hand against the Magician’s chest. “You took everything from me and you were the only one that could heal me. And what’s worse is you knew that too. When a bond is broken like that, the only way to fucking heal it is to bond with another. I loved you. I needed you.” 

“Bruce-”

“No,” Bruce groaned, pushing him away as the Magician tried to comfort him. 

“I never stopped loving you,” he stated and Bruce wanted to believe him. “It’s complicated.” 

Bruce shook his head and stepped back out on the balcony. He felt broken, like a part of his heart was still missing. He realized in that moment that he had never healed properly after the loss of Gabriel. John had started to heal him and maybe with time he’ll heal completely. 

Bruce tensed slightly as the Magician stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Bruce. Bruce leaned back against him, shuddering slightly as he felt the Magician’s fangs against his skin. He moaned as the Magician bit him, drinking his blood. They had done this so many times before, but the Magician never allowed Bruce to bite him in return and cementing their bond. Something his body still ached for. 

Bruce turned into him, studying his face and his heart skipped a beat as the Magician bared his neck. Bruce didn’t think twice as he wrapped his arms around him and bit him. Bruce’s body surged to life and for the first time in years he felt whole again. 

Bruce smiled against the Magician’s skin and kissed him softly, reverently. 

“You love him, your young lover.” The Magician stated as they parted and Bruce nodded, knowing that he could feel it now too. 

“Yes.” Bruce reached out and traced the Magician’s lip with his thumb, wanting so much more. The passion and love they shared was still there. “I’d love to share him with you… to be together again.” 

“But he’s not like our Angel.” 

Bruce shook his head, but John was in so many other ways. “You’ll meet him at the dinner-” Bruce’s voice trailed off as his mind turned to his son. “Damian, how is he?” Bruce questioned as he felt the admiration the Magician had for his son. 

“He’s good, he and Tim have been good for each other.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as the Magician spoke of Tim. Bruce sensed the love he had for the boy. Bruce suddenly recalled that he had called him ‘pretty one’, in the same tone that he used to call Gabriel their angel. “You love him, your pretty one.” 

The Magician nodded. “He’s young-”

“We all are, compared to you,” Bruce chuckled and trailed his hand down the Magician’s arm. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Bruce.” 

~*~

John studied him as he entered their room. “You look good.” He smiled. “Really fucking good.” 

“Language,” Bruce grinned. But he felt good, whole. 

“Your memories all intact?” John asked as he crossed over to him, wrapping his arms around him. “You didn’t fuck him, did you?” 

“Yes and no, but we did kiss.”

John’s smile faltered slightly and nodded. “Okay,” he leaned in and kissed him. 

Bruce deepened the kiss and just held John in his arms. 

“You wanted more, didn’t you?” John suddenly questioned and Bruce didn’t know how to reply to that. “Oh.” 

“We have history, I loved him.” Bruce began. “But you already knew that…if I wasn’t with you, I wouldn’t have hesitated to be with him again. But we are together. I’m here with you.” 

John nodded, “I’m glad you came back home to me.” 

“Me too.” 

~*~ 

Bruce looked at the carnage the young vampires had made. All three of them had been inmates at Arkham and Bruce knew that this was a message for him from Michael. He had to deal with this before Dick or the authorities saw it. 

He killed the three insane vampires and made their bodies disappear. 

Michael, he thought, what are you up to?

~*~

The dinner was a relatively quiet affair. Bruce sat back, letting the boys talk and enjoy their meal. He was just happy to be there and to learn more about his son. 

Bruce shared a knowing glance with the Magician and for a moment he wished that… he shook his head. He was with John and he wouldn’t put John in the position that he had with Michael. He would never force John into something he didn’t want. 

John raised a brow, looking between them as he noticed the exchange and Bruce reached out and squeezed his hand. 

The dinner was a good start, Bruce had a good feeling of what was to come next.


	42. ~Part Two: Chapter Sixteen~

~Sixteen~

John couldn’t stop thinking about the looks Bruce had exchanged with the Magician. It was stupid. He had been so worried about Michael back then. So jealous and he thought he should be feeling the same way about the Magician, but he didn’t. He sighed and closed the book he had been trying to read. 

“Thinking big thoughts?” Dick asked, appearing out of nowhere. 

John startled and glared at Dick. “Jesus, you wanna give me a heart attack?”

Dick plopped down on the floor at John's feet and looked up at him through his lashes. God, but Dick was really handsome, John thought. And kind and he was John's friend. Maybe even more than that. “No,” Dick simply answered. 

John blinked. “What?”

Dick smiled. “No, I don't want to give you a heart attack, John. What were you thinking about?” 

“Bruce,” John answered. 

“And?” 

John could feel himself blush and that was stupid too. Dick knew that he and Bruce were fucking like bunnies, Dick himself was attracted to the Magician. There was nothing shameful about how John was feeling, or what he was thinking about. “The Magician,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Dick sighed. 

John looked down at him amused. “Does Jason know about your crush?”

“Does Bruce know about yours?” Dick shot back, but he was grinning. “Besides, I would never…I mean, he isn’t interested in kids.”

“How do you know?”

“Bing told me,” Dick said, shrugging. “So, even if I wanted to like kiss him or whatever, he would refuse me.” 

“Morals,” John said. 

“He has some,” Dick replied. “Bing knew him back when people, humans, still had slaves and were threatening their employees like they owned them. And even back then the Magician had morals, but he wasn’t a good man.” 

“What do you mean?”

Dick shrugged again. “It’s what Bing said, he said the Magician wasn’t necessarily a good man.”

“But Bruce loved him,” John replied. 

“Bruce loved Michael too,” Dick said. 

John sighed. It was true. “Yeah, he did.”

“You’re curious about the Magician, aren’t you?” Dick asked. 

“Course I am,” John said, giving him a look. 

“Call him up then,” Dick replied. 

“I can’t just call him up,” John said. 

“Why not? He’s done exactly that. Called us up, invited us to dinner. It was nice, right?”

“Yeah,” John said. It had been. 

“Think about it,” Dick said and got up from the floor.

“Where are you going?” 

“Me and Colin are going to the city. Meeting up with Jay. Movie and something to eat, not for me. I learned my lesson. I wanted to ask you if you wanna come with, but I’m pretty sure you’re going to want to stay here and brood some more.”

“I don’t brood,” John said with a smile. 

“Whatever. You want us to bring something back for you?”

“Something unhealthy and fried,” John answered. 

Dick laughed. “Got it. See you later.”

John nodded and watched him leave. He tried to get back to his book, but it was pretty much a lost cause. He couldn’t concentrate on it. He needed to do something with his body. Run maybe, or – swim. 

They had two pools after all. He should take advantage of at least one of them. The weather was nice. Summer was finally here and besides Alfred, no one was home. 

He put the book aside, got up and went to the garden. They had no neighbors for miles, so John didn’t even stop at the pool house to grab a towel. 

He took off his clothes and dived into the pool naked. The water was shock to his system, but after a few laps he didn’t feel the cold anymore. It was nice. Just swimming, his body moving and his mind calming, wandering. 

“John,” a voice said and it wasn’t Bruce or Alfred. 

John looked in the direction of the voice, blinked the water from his lashes and swam to the edge of the pool. 

“Bruce isn't home,” he said. “Was he expecting you?” 

The Magician smiled. “Don't you think he would be here if he were expecting me? He didn't become that rude while I was away, did he?” 

John smiled, brushing wet hair out of his face. “Tell you a secret, he would do that, but I don't think he would do that to you.” 

The Magician sat down on the grass at the edge of the pool, pulled his shoes and socks off and let his feet slide into the water. 

He sighed in contentment. “A fine day for a swim.” 

“It is,” John said, watching the Magician. His feet were so close to John's arm he was imagining he could feel their heat. “Care to join me?” He asked, he was surprised about his own boldness, and it seemed the Magician was too. He blinked at John. 

“I don't have my bathing suit with me. I was hoping I could catch Bruce.”

“Should have phoned ahead,” John said. “Bruce is often out. He has a business to run after all.”

“It seems he is more involved in it now than when I was around.”

John shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I wasn't born then yet.” 

“Back then he was more occupied with going out, lazing around, traveling. He and Gabriel traveled a lot.”

“And you?”

“I traveled a lot too,” The Magician said, smiling. 

“Alone?”

“Sometimes. I had the Circus back then too. I didn't tell Bruce what I was doing when I was away.”

“Why not?” John asked. This was fascinating. The Magician was a fascinating man. And he was willing to talk about Bruce's past. 

“I wasn't sure how he would react to it.” 

“Why?” John repeated. 

“Because Bruce came from privilege and he still lived it day in and day out. He hadn't even thought about the slaves' conditions, nothing mattered to him except the people close to him.” 

“That isn't a bad thing!” John said a bit too sharply. 

The Magician smiled. “No, it isn't.”

John could feel himself blush as the Magician looked at him. He could feel himself harden too. 

“You didn't trust him,” he said to keep the conversation going and to distract himself from his body's reaction. 

“I'm not sure. I just didn't think he would understand or care.”

John bit his lip. That he could understand. Bruce and Dick got into fights about Jason all the time and about the blood Orphanages too. These fights were more recent. One day, John thought, Dick would just free all the children and burn the Orphanages down.

John had overheard a few fights about some trouble maker called the Joker too. 

“He isn't there yet,” John replied eventually. 

“It's fine. It took me centuries to realize that there was something wrong with the way I looked at humans. I think,” he said pensively, “Gabriel might have been the first human lover I actually cared about. And it was because of Bruce that I did.”

“Did you have human lovers after Gabriel?”

“Yes, I did.”

“What happened to them?”

“They died,” The Magician said. “It's how this works. We live, they get old and die. There is no happily ever after for us.”

“Not with a human,” John whispered. 

“No, not with a human,” The Magician repeated. 

“What about before Gabriel?”

“I had human playmates,” The Magician said. “But I didn't care about them more than I would about a pet.” 

“That's horrible!” John said and the clamped a hand over his mouth. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”

The Magician held up a hand. “It's fine. You're right. But that was me back then.” 

“What changed?”

“That's a tale for another day,” The Magician answered. His voice was still gentle, but John could hear the steel underneath, that told him The Magician didn't want to talk about it. 

“How about that swim then?” John asked and the Magician laughed. 

~+~

The next time John saw the Magician was when he and Dick went out to the movies, Colin had to catch up on a school project, so it was only the two of them. 

They ran into the Magician outside a cafe after the movie. 

“Dick Grayson and the lovely John Blake,” The Magician said with a smile. 

“What, am I not lovely?” Dick asked. 

The Magician’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “You are.”

Dick blushed. It was adorable to watch. By the fond look on the Magician’s face, John wasn't the only one who thought so. 

“We were just about to get some coffee, care to join us?” John asked. 

The Magician nodded. 

Once they ordered, Dick and the Magician got into a conversation about circus life. Dick was telling the Magician about his parents, and about Bing. 

“So, he told you quite a bit about me?”

“He did,” Dick replied. “I think he really missed you.”

“And probably the old days too, when the Night Circus had been...well different, once the kids and families went home.” 

“I didn't understand it back then, not all of it, but now when I think about it. It was pretty much a high-class traveling vampire brothel, was it not?” Dick asked. 

The Magician laughed. “Yes, it kind of was.” 

“So you know a lot of things then?” Dick said. 

“Dick!” John hissed. 

“I do,” The Magician answered. “Would you like a lesson?”

Dick blinked. “A lesson?” He licked his lips. “I thought I was too young for you.”

“You're also with Jason,” John reminded him. Not that he could really blame Dick for being tempted. Hundreds of years of experience in all kinds of things, with both men and women. Vampires and humans. And then that gorgeous body and wicked mind. 

“You are too young for me,” The Magician said. “And you are with someone else,” here he looked at John and John's heart beat a bit faster for some reason. “I didn't mean a practical lesson.”

“Oh,” Dick said. He frowned down into his coffee and then looked up. “Yes, I would like some advice.”

“That conversation should be held in private, I think,” John said. 

Both Dick and the Magician nodded. 

~+~

“You're spending an awful lot of time with The Magician,” Bruce said, taking out his cufflinks. 

“We keep running into each other,” John replied, not looking up from his tablet. He was trying to finish an essay, but Bruce as always was being very distracting just by being there. Unhurriedly taking off his clothes. 

“Is that so?”

“Are you jealous?” John asked, looking up and at Bruce this time. 

Bruce was standing with his back to John, but he could see part of Bruce's face in the mirror. “Do I have reason to be?”

“He is a good looking man,” John said, teasingly. 

“Yes, he is.” 

“And you want him, still,” John said.

Bruce closed his eyes briefly. “John. I told you I'm with you now.” 

“I know,” John said. “I just – I want,” he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “I can find him attractive, can I not?” 

“I'd rather you have only eyes for me,” Bruce said, letting his shirt slip down his shoulders. 

“I do, but I'm only a man and I have eyes. You aren't the only person I think is attractive.” He smiled wickedly. “You aren't even the only one in this house.” 

Bruce growled and it was so hot, that John felt himself getting hard over it. He put the tablet on the bedside table, because he was sure he wouldn't get anything done anyway tonight. 

Bruce took off all his clothes and then stalked over to the bed. The mattress dipped when he kneeled on it. John licked his lips. 

“Do you often think about Dick that way?” Bruce asked. 

The truth was, that John didn't. Not anymore anyway. The first few months he did think about Dick that way, because the encounter with Dick had been so fresh, but by now Bruce had pretty much erased it from John's memory. When John wanted to get off and Bruce wasn't there, he usually replayed their sexual escapades and lately he wondered about Bruce and The Magician. 

“No, I don't think about Dick that way at all,” John said, reaching out and curling his fingers around Bruce's gorgeous cock. 

“What are you doing?”

“Playing with your cock,” John answered, doing just that, letting his fingers slide over Bruce's length. He was slowly getting hard under John's touch and John licked his lips again. “Wanna suck you.” 

Bruce groaned and John took that as permission. He leaned in and took Bruce into his mouth. He didn't play around, just sucked Bruce the way John knew Bruce liked it and made him come within minutes. Bruce's fingers were cradling his face as he swallowed every last drop. 

He liked this kind of sex, uncomplicated, and unclouded by the blood-lust. Bruce was getting better at sensing when he didn't want to indulge in the blood-lust, when he didn't want to be bitten, because he just reached down between John's legs and stroked him hard and fast to orgasm. 

“I am jealous,” Bruce said, after, when they were lying in bed, curled around each other. 

“Bruce-”

“Not all the time and I try not to be, but sometimes.” 

John kissed his cheek softly. “I like when you are, sometimes. But I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose.”

“I know,” Bruce said. 

“Good,” John replied and snuggled closer to Bruce's body. 

~+~ 

He dreamed about the Magician that night. It was night in the dream and he was naked, the moon was shining down on the grass and the trees and everything looked old and otherworldly. 

He knew he was alone in the dream, the forest clearing too. At least at first. There was a faint echo on the wind from what John was pretty sure was a Circus far far away. 

Something rustled in the bushes to his left and he turned around. He wasn’t afraid, which was strange.   
“Is it because Dick talked about The Night Circus?” John asked, peering into the darkness, waiting for someone or something to emerge. 

“Maybe,” The Magician said. When he entered the clearing he wasn’t naked, not like John, but John didn’t feel ashamed. 

“Is this real?” John asked, cocking his head. The Magician was wearing an old-fashioned outfit. Maybe mid 19th century. He didn’t only look handsome, he looked beautiful. 

The Magician shrugged. “It’s a dream, how real are those?”

“With you? I don’t know,” John said, because even in this relaxed state he knew that he was dealing with a vampire who could control minds. Was it easier or harder to control a sleeping mind, he wondered. 

“If it helps,” The Magician said, “You invited me in.” 

It was possible, John thought, because the Magician had been on his mind all the time lately. He and Bruce. 

The Magician stepped closer, but didn’t try to touch him. On some level he knew that the Magician wouldn’t, not if John didn’t give him explicit permission. 

“Did you wait with Gabriel too?” John asked. “Or did you grab his wrist and press him against a wall in the manor to kiss him senseless?”

The Magician smiled. “Been thinking about that a lot?”

John shrugged, smiling. In this dream world he didn’t feel any shame at all. “Maybe.”

“You’re different than him, so it would be different with you,” The Magician said. 

John bit his lip. “How?”

“Want me to tell you, or do you want me to show you?”

“Show me,” John said and the Magician lifted his hand, he stroked a finger gently down John’s arm and suddenly John could feel everything. The grass under his toes, the light breeze on his skin, the Magician’s heat against his body. 

He stepped closer to the Magician and titled his head up, licked his lips and The Magician took it as the invitation it was meant. 

The Magician’s lips were soft and cool, like silk on his heated skin. He was a very good and experienced kisser. John opened up to him without making a decision to do so, he pressed closer to the Magician, felt the Magician’s fingers in his hair, his tongue in his mouth, one hand clutching John’s hip and pulling him impossibly closer. The Magician’s clothes were a delicious friction on his cock, that was getting harder by the second. 

And then the Magician’s mouth was on his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, kissing John’s skin. John moaned, couldn’t help himself. The kisses were feather soft. Everything the Magician did was soft and impossibly gentle. There wasn’t even a hint of teeth grazing John’s skin. The hand on his hip slid down and curled around his cock. Just holding it, providing warmth and friction for John to thrust into. 

“And now imagine Bruce here with you,” The Magician whispered into his ear. “Imagine him watching and then needing to touch, kissing you hard, letting his hands rest on your hips possessively.”

Listening to the Magician talk, he could nearly feel Bruce step behind him, could nearly feel Bruce’s lips at the back of his neck, his hard, naked body. 

“You like that image, don’t you? Being held between us?” The Magician whispered and tightened his fingers just a fraction. 

John moaned, hissed out “Yes!” He was so close. So close, he just needed something more, just- and then the Magician kissed him again and John came messily between their bodies, stripping the Magician’s expensive suit.

He clutched at the Magician’s jacket and panted into his chest, shaking from his intense orgasm. 

The Magician kissed his cheek and then John was wide awake. Staring at the ceiling. His heart beating way too fast, his semen cooling on his stomach. The morning sun streaming through the window. 

Bruce wasn’t in bed anymore. The place beside him already cold. 

He ran a hand over his chest and stomach and shivered. Would it be like that? Could it be that good and simple? 

It certainly seemed so. 

John smiled and snuggled into the covers, ignoring the mess in his boxers. He was looking forward to seeing the Magician again.


	43. ~Part Two: Chapter Seventeen~

~Seventeen~ 

The dinner went reasonably well and his father seemed more relaxed and calmer than at their initial meeting. Damian found that he enjoyed being near him and his adoptive son, Grayson. He had researched Richard Grayson and the humans in the household… what he didn’t expect, was that he would like them in return. Although, he probably wouldn’t admit it to anyone. When he came to Gotham, he didn’t expect to develop friendships like these… his mother would be so disappointed in him. 

Damian shook his head. 

He wanted to spend more time with them, getting to know them better. Damian couldn’t help but think about his father’s offer. To move into the manor and live with them. He glanced over at Tim, he had been in a foul mood since the dinner and it made the offer even more appealing. 

“What?” Tim grumbled, glancing over at him. 

“Tt.” Damian huffed, it was more than obvious. Tim was jealous, he hated that the Magician’s affections had been focused on his father and his human lover. Damian found it rather fascinating, it intrigued him. But Tim wouldn’t hear of it. Complex human relationships like this were still so new to Damian… even if it did concern his father. 

“Shut up.” Tim crossed his arms across his chest, closing himself off even more.

Damian snorted, shaking his head. “Why do you fault him for being happy? You’re the one that pushed him to make friends for your benefit.”

Tim groaned, “I know, but this is beyond friendly! He’s been over there almost every day!” 

That he knew of, Damian thought. “So? There’s nothing wrong with him taking a lover.” 

“Lover?” Tim hissed. “No, that’s not possible. Your father and John are in a relationship, they wouldn’t.” 

Damian shrugged, after hearing the story from Grayson he knew it was a huge possibility. And it was obvious to Damian that John was interested in the Magician too. It was very, very possible that they would form a threesome like before. “You can’t deny the possibility. Don’t you think the Magician deserves to be loved?”

“He is loved,” Tim protested.

“Not the same and you know it.” Damian still didn’t get the whole appeal of taking a lover, but he had eyes. And even he could see something was going on between the three of them. “You’re going to lose him if you keep this up.”

Tim startled, his eyes going wide. “What?”

“You’re brooding and demanding his attention.” 

“We have a history- he wouldn’t leave me.” 

“He was with my father first, and loved him for more years than you’ve been alive.” Damian shrugged. “You’re going to have to get used to the idea.”

Before Tim could reply, the man they were speaking of entered the penthouse. “Good evening, young ones.” 

Tim bristled at the address but forced a smile to his face. “Where were you?”

“I enjoyed a coffee with the lovely John Blake,” the Magician replied as he joined them in the living room. 

Tim frowned. “Again?”

The Magician raised a brow, studying Tim for a moment. “Do you disapprove, my pretty one?” 

“Are you having a threesome with them?” Tim suddenly blurted out and Damian held his breath in anticipation.

The Magician smiled brightly, “I would be so lucky,” he replied smoothly, reaching over and taking Tim’s hand in his. “There’s nothing to concern you over my dalliances, you’ll always be my family. I shall never leave you.” 

Tim reluctantly nodded, but he didn’t seem so sure. “Okay.” 

Damian breathed a sigh of relief and watched their interaction a moment longer before he gathered up the book he was reading and left them to the solitude of his room. 

~*~ 

“You’re Wayne’s boy aren’t you?” 

Damian startled, turning to the voice. He didn’t recognize him, but he had no doubt that this was Grayson’s boyfriend. The hunter. 

“Damn, you look just like him! And here, I thought Dick was exaggerating.” The teen continued as he held out his hand. “Jason Todd, hunter extraordinaire.” 

“And you are dating a vampire, how does that work out?” Damian questioned, ignoring the customary handshake. He didn’t know how he felt about a hunter in his midst… would Todd want to kill him too? 

Todd shrugged, “Dick as you well know, is the exception to the rule.” He sighed, shaking his head. 

“I have vampire blood too,” Damian stated, studying the hunter closely. 

“But you don’t drink blood or kill-”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Damian smirked and Todd’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, what?” He stammered, losing some of his cockiness. “A killer? But you’re just a boy.” 

“Tt.” Damian replied as Grayson and the Colin boy joined them. 

“Jay,” Grayson grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his cheek. “I see you’ve met Damian.” 

“Yeah,” Todd nodded as he snaked his arms around Grayson and kissed him properly. “You didn’t say anything about him killing.”

Grayson shrugged. “Would it matter? You have too.” 

Damian smirked at the reply and Todd grunted in response.

“You should spar with him,” Grayson teased. “He can so kick your ass.” 

Todd laughed. “He’s like ten, I’ll hurt him.” 

Damian growled, puffing out his chest. “Todd.” 

“Okay, yeah.” Todd smirked. “Try your best.” 

Grayson winked over at Damian and then pulled away, taking a seat with Colin under the tree to watch. 

Todd was amusing at best, but he was no match for him. Damian easily countered every attack and had Todd panting with exertion. Damian flipped him over and had him in a death blow, he paused only a moment and looked down at the hunter. 

“Fuck, I give. Shit.” Todd grumbled and Damian smirked, pulling back and letting Grayson swoop in to give him comfort after his humiliating defeat. 

“Your language is atrocious.” 

Todd snorted, “Fuck, you’re just like Wayne.” 

“Thank you,” Damian smiled, even though he knew that Todd didn’t mean it as a compliment. 

“How did you know he’d kick my ass, like that?” Todd asked as Grayson curled into him, kissing him. 

“I may have challenged him, too.” Grayson chuckled against Todd’s lips as they continued to make out as if the rest of them weren’t even there.

Damian rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Colin. “Hi. Are they always like that?”

“Hi,” Colin smiled. “Not in the beginning, I think it’s awesome.”

“Tt.” 

“Are you hungry?” Colin asked, lifting up a basket. 

“Yes,” Damian nodded, he had worked up an appetite. 

“Oh, hey, Colin.” Todd grinned, turning back toward them. “I’m starving, what did Alfred make us today?”

“Hi. And I helped Alfred prepare our meal,” Colin smiled as he opened the basket and peered inside. “Let’s see. Humus and chips. Some grapes. An Italian hoagie for you and me and a veggie wrap for Damian. A pasta salad and then some caramel brownies for dessert. With some fruit punch to wash it all down.”

“Yum,” Todd hummed and kissed Grayson once more before they pulled apart. “So, Damian. Ever thought of being a hunter?”

Damian raised a brow, intrigued. “Interesting as that prospect may be, my father is a vampire as well as my closest companion and his guardian.” 

Todd shrugged. “And? We could use a talented boy like you…you’d look good in a dress too.” Todd winked and Damian gasped, his eyes widening. A dress? 

“Leave him be,” Grayson smacked his arm. “You can help your father and I out instead. There’s no need for you to become a hunter.” 

Todd snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. The big bat.” 

Damian wanted to know more about his father, there was something left unsaid and he wanted to know what it was. He shook his head and accepted the veggie wrap from Colin. He’d enjoy this meal and then he’d make sure to talk to his father later. 

~*~

“Father?”

“Damian,” his father acknowledged him and waved him into his office. “How was your picnic lunch?”

“Informative,” Damian hummed, studying his father. “I want to help.” 

“Help?” His father repeated, but his tone was far more calculating. “With-”

“Grayson said I could help you fight. I want to help the Batman.” 

His Father’s open expression, suddenly closed off. “Damian, you’re far too young.”

Damian was relieved that he didn’t try to refute it, but he felt a burning rage within him at the thought that he’d deny him this right to fight. “I’ve trained with the League, I can help.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Damian nodded, he could work with that. In the meantime he’ll train and learn everything he can about the Batman and Nightwing.


	44. ~Part Two: Chapter Eighteen~

~Eighteen~

“Come in,” Tim said, but there was a slight hesitation before Tim invited him in. The last few days, Tim had rarely been in the same room with him. He guessed he couldn’t really blame Tim, as he had been spending a lot of time with Bruce and John Blake. It was intriguing that he could just walk into John's dreams and that John welcomed him there. They still haven't talked about it, outside the dreams that was. And he was sure that John hadn't said a word about the dream-sex to Bruce either. 

It was a delicious secret to be sure, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up. The dreams were too real. He wanted to touch John in reality and he knew that John wanted it too. 

“Tim,” he said, upon entering Tim's bedroom. It was clean and so different from the trailer they had shared. It didn't feel like home. It didn't even feel like a real part of the penthouse. 

“Magician” Tim replied, smiling. But it seemed a bit forced to him. Like Tim was glad to see him, but also not. He closed his laptop and turned in his chair to face the Magician fully.   
For a second or two he just looked at Tim, his pretty one. He was becoming more beautiful every day, the Magician thought. Bruce had commented on it too. 

Tim cocked his head. “Did you want something in particular?”

“Just to talk to you. It seems we haven't talked in a while.”

“You aren't here that often anymore, since you started to see the lovely John Blake.” 

“You don't approve?” The Magician asked, sitting down on the bed. 

“You thought I would?”

“You wanted me to make friends in this city.” 

“I didn't mean your former lover and his partner,” Tim replied. 

“Who did you mean then? Because if memory served me well, it was exactly that. You wanted us to make friends with them.”

“But you aren't making just friends, are you?” Tim asked, there was something sharp in his voice and it took The Magician a moment to realize that it was jealousy.

“Tim-”

Tim put up a hand to stop him and he did. “I may still not-” he bit his lip, looking down at the floor and The Magician stared at Tim's teeth sinking into his lip, the wet pliant shape of them, the color and then his eyes snapped up when he realized what he was doing. He was losing his mind around this boy. “I still haven't felt the blood-lust,” Tim finally said, “But I'm not a clueless child. You have been in a three-way relationship before and you are trying to – what are you trying to do? And don't say again that it doesn't concern me and that I should not worry.” 

“It won't hurt you or your revenge, what I'm trying to do with Bruce and John Blake,” The Magician answered. It was a good thing that he had at least the dreams as an outlet. He really should talk to Bruce and John. Soon. If he was looking that way at his pretty boy. 

“So you want to have sex with them?” Tim asked. 

The simple answer was yes, but it wasn't the whole truth and the way that Tim had asked the question he knew it too. 

“I want to be with them,” The Magician answered. 

“You want a relationship,” Tim clarified. 

“Yes.”

“And they want it too?” It wasn't a real question at all. And the Magician wondered how much Tim already knew. 

“Yes, I think they do.” He sighed, closed his eyes, could feel Tim's heated gaze on him. On the exposed column of his neck. His heart wanted to speed up, but he didn't let it. 

There was a lot of silence, but he knew that Tim was debating what to say next so he waited. 

“It could be dangerous for you,” he said eventually. 

“Tim, Bruce won't hurt me. Neither will John Blake.”

“I didn't mean them,” Tim said. 

The Magician opened his eyes to see Tim open his laptop again. “What do you mean?”

“Who,” Tim said and stood up with the laptop in hand. He handed it over to the Magician.   
He stared at a picture of a handsome blond man. 

“Who am I looking at?” 

“Michael,” Tim said. “Bruce's former lover. Childhood lover. Who is also in the city and unstable.” 

“Michael,” The Magician repeated. He had known about Michael of course. But since he and Bruce started spending time together again, neither Bruce nor John had mentioned him being in the city. “What do you mean by unstable?”

“I have a file you can read later,” Tim said. “For now...” he hesitated and then looked the Magician into the eyes. “I think he has the Old Madness and he's trying to...I don't know, get Bruce’s attention? And he could try to do it by hurting you. Maybe you should ask Bruce about it.”

The Magician nodded. “Can you e-mail me the file?”

Tim smiled and this time it was easy and genuine. “Already did.” 

“Of course,” he said, putting the laptop on the bed and getting up. He reached out and Tim came easily. He let the Magician wrap his arm around him and Tim buried his face in the Magician's shirt. His pretty one felt so small and delicate in his arms. And his heart was hurting with the painful love he felt for this boy. “You don't have to be jealous,” he whispered. 

“I'm not-”

“Yes, you are. And I understand, we have been together since the circus. We shared the same bed for years, my pretty one. And now we hardly see each other on some days.”

“I miss you,” Tim said, the confession was barely audible, but the Magician heard it anyway. 

“I will try to be home more often.”

“You don't have to. I want you to be happy and I know you couldn’t take a lover as long as we were living at the Circus, but you can now.”

“Just because I'm with Bruce and John, it doesn't mean I love you less or that you are less important all of a sudden. You will always be the most important person in my life.” 

Tim didn't answer, just held him tighter. 

The Magician let him, until Tim was ready to let go. 

~+~

John's skin was glistening with sweat and his own release. He was staring up at the Magician, a soft smile on his face. They were in the clearing again. There were faint noises from the far away Circus. 

The Magician let his fingertips cares John's soft, warm skin. 

“Tell me about Gabriel?” John asked. 

The Magician sighed and then smiled. “He was beautiful, an angel, really, but not a demure one. He was fierce. And hungry.”

John licked his lips. “Hungry?” 

“Yes, hungry. He enjoyed sex a lot.” 

John snorted. “Well...it's a nice enough way to spend the time I guess.” 

“You guess? Does Bruce do it wrong? I remember him being a generous lover.” 

“He is still a generous lover,” John said and then wrapped his fingers around the Magician's neck to pull him down so they could kiss. The kiss started out soft and slow but it became heated soon enough. John licked his lips when they came up for air. “You're a hell of a kisser.”

“Imagine how good it would feel in the real world,” The Magician whispered. “Imagine licking Bruce's taste out of my mouth.”

John groaned. “Is that something you did with Gabriel?”

“Yes, but it would be different with you.”

“Why?” 

“Because it would be you,” The Magician answered and kissed him again. He continued down over John's chin to his neck and then shoulder. 

“You never bite me,” John panted as The Magician licked and kissed his way down over his chest and belly to his lovely cock. 

“You want me to?” The Magician asked, looking up at John. His fingers were busy dancing feather light over the inside of John's thighs and then his balls. 

“I, oh, that feels good,” John moaned. 

The Magician went back to licking and kissing the area around John's cock and balls while his fingers were playing around John's hole. 

“I don't know,” John eventually got out. 

“You don't know...” The Magician said, but he knew that. Maybe John would want to once they were all in the same room. When there was also Bruce there. He knew that John had been shared by vampires before, but he also knew that John had never wanted it. The Magician wanted John to want it. 

Before John could say anything else, The Magician swallowed his cock down while he pushed one finger inside John, finding his sweet spot with ease. He loved the noises that spilled out of John when he did that. 

~+~

“Did you tell Bruce?” The Magician asked, cornering John in an empty corridor of the manor. He made sure that Bruce wasn't home yet, so he could talk to John. He wasn't touching John, but he was cutting off any escape routes. John looked up at him, he bit his lip. 

“No,” he answered. 

The Magician closed his eyes briefly and John leaned in, he could feel John's breath on his lips. His eyes snapped open. 

“This is not a dream,” he warned. 

John blinked, it seemed like he was hovering on the edge of indecision, the Magician wanted him to make that jump, to kiss him, to feel John's lips against his own for real. 

It seemed that John wanted the same from him. 

“I wish it were,” he said eventually, leaning back. His head thumped against the expensive wood paneling.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” 

“To say what? Excuse me Bruce, but I'm pretty sure your lover has the hots for me and I know you have the hots for me and maybe we should do something about it?” The sarcasm was thick on John's tongue and the Magician was tempted to taste it, consequences be damned. 

“Maybe not in those exact words, but yes, pretty much,” The Magician said and stepped away, John's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. The Magician looked down at John's fingers. 

John did too and then he looked up at the Magician. “Damn.” 

“Yeah,” The Magician replied. He was searching for something to follow that statement up with but then he heard shouting from somewhere too close by and he disentangled himself gently from John. 

“If you want all the things we're doing in your dreams to be real and Bruce a part of it, you really should talk to Bruce.” 

John nodded. 

~+~

“So, how is it going with Bruce and John?” Tim asked, as the Magician came home. It was late or really early in the morning and he had been kind of on a bender. He didn't want his pretty one to see him like this. He had the urge to hide his face behind a black cloak and then laughed at himself.   
Tim gave him a look. “Not good, I'm taking it.” 

The Magician shook his head and fell into a soft leather chair. “No, not really.” 

“But you've been out and you had sex.”

“Yes,” The Magician said and felt terribly ashamed for some reason. Like he just cheated on John and Bruce. 

“With a random stranger,” Tim finished. He was frowning. 

“Yes.”

“I thought you were good at this game. Scratch that. I know you are. You taught me how to be when the time comes,” he said. 

And what had he been thinking giving into that demand? He had let Tim watch him seduce strangers left and right. Once the blood-lust would come over Tim he would be a perfect predator. 

“I am good at it.” 

“So what is this then?” Tim demanded to know. 

“This!” He said getting up and towering over Tim. “This is not a game to me!” 

Tim blanched and then nodded, that stubborn tilt to his head. Adorable and terrifying at once. “I see.”

Do you, he wanted to ask, but then Tim was grabbing his phone and before The Magician could do anything, and what would he have done anyway? Grab the phone? Shove Tim? None of these things were even a remote possibility. 

“What are you doing?”

Tim ignored him. “It's the Magician,” Tim said into the phone. “I need you or Mister Wayne to pick him up.” 

“Tim,” The Magician said. “Give me the phone.” 

Tim just looked at him as he spoke to John. “Yes, right now would be best. He's been behaving irrational the whole evening.” He listened and then shook his head, smiling fondly. “No, just pick him up. I think Bruce could fix him right up.” He listened some more. “Thank you.” 

“What have you done?” He asked, staring at Tim. 

“What you wouldn’t,” Tim replied. “Bruce will pick you up in a few minutes.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“I want you to be happy,” Tim answered. “I want you to be loved.” 

“I am loved,” The Magician said. 

Tim looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. “Yes, you are.” 

Something important was happening the Magician thought dimly, but then the moment was broken by the buzzing of the door. 

“It's Mister Wayne,” Tim said. “I got you this far, you have to do the rest now.” 

The Magician nodded and then grabbed Tim and pulled him against his chest. He could feel Tim exhale slowly and then there was that buzzing noise again. 

“You should let him in, he seems the type to break down doors,” Tim said. 

The Magician laughed. “He sure is.” 

Tim let go first and the Magician watched him disappear into his room. 

The Magician opened the door and said, “You should take me home.” 

Bruce stared at him for a heartbeat and then grabbed him by the neck and crushed their mouths together. 

~+~

“Bruce,” John said. He was looking between him and Bruce. It occurred to The Magician that John had been waiting in the hall from the moment that Bruce had left the manor. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it is now,” The Magician said and crossed over to John, grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. It was slower and gentler by far from the crushing kiss he had shared with Bruce. When he let go of John, John tried to follow his lips. He blinked and the Magician smiled. 

“Oh,” John breathed and he looked at Bruce. Uncertainty coloring his features. “Bruce-”

“It's alright,” Bruce cut in. “We talked on the way here.” 

“Oh,” John said again. 

“Bedroom?” Bruce asked. 

The Magician waited for John to make a decision. And when John nodded, the Magician scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. Bruce followed. It was strange, he had done this with Gabriel so many years ago too, but he was very aware that John was different. John kept peppering his face and neck with soft gentle kisses while the Magician took the stairs. 

Once they were in the bedroom, the Magician sat John down gently on the floor and was about to turn to Bruce when John grabbed him and kissed him for real. The kiss was more aggressive, like he had to prove something. The Magician didn't care what John had to prove to himself or someone else. He just enjoyed the kiss. It was hot to be crowded by John against the nearest wall. He let one hand slide down to John's crotch and rubbed his cock gently through his pants. John groaned and tore his mouth away. “God, you're so good at this,” he said harshly.

The Magician laughed. “Thank you, you too. I bet you'll feel amazing inside me.” He looked to Bruce. “Does his cock feel amazing inside you?” 

There was a heartbeat of silence and then John said, “Bruce doesn’t bottom.” He threw an uncertain look at Bruce.

The Magician smiled, squeezing John's hip gently. He could fix this. “He does, for me. Isn't that right Bruce?” 

For a moment it looked like Bruce would say no and deny him and himself, but then he nodded. “Yes.” 

John bit his lip and his pupils expanded beautifully. Seeing Bruce bottom, it seems, was a turn on for John. 

The Magician laughed and Bruce growled. He was at their side in a matter of second. He grabbed the Magician's chin a bit too hard and turned it sharply so he could devour the Magician's mouth. He missed Bruce's aggressiveness. Bruce's hot tongue demanded entry and the Magician surrendered while John was watching and rubbing himself against the Magician's hand. 

Once Bruce was done staking his claim on him he turned his attentions to John. They were beautiful together. He could watch them for days he thought. He disentangled himself from them gently and they started to protest as one. The Magician smiled and started to strip. “I think we all need to wear a lot less clothes.” 

They stopped kissing and watched him instead. His cock got even harder under their eyes. John licked his lips as he looked at it. 

The Magician let his hand slide down his stomach and stroked his cock gently. “Would you like to taste it, John?” 

John nodded. 

“I want you to say it,” The Magician said. 

Confusion showed on John's face and then uncertainty again. “I want to taste it, please,” he said. 

Oh, The Magician thought, that wouldn’t do at all. He could hear the unspoken 'Master' at the end of that sentence. 

“No,” he said, and reached for John. “I don't want you to be submissive, I don't want from you whatever who owned and trained you wanted from you.”

“I don't understand!” John said frustrated. “You wanted me to beg-”

“No, I wanted you to tell me what you want,” The Magician replied and kissed the corner of John's mouth. “So I know for sure what you want. So I can tell you what I want, so we can find a way that everyone gets what they're craving. Isn't that right, Bruce?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“Tell us what you want Bruce,” The Magician said. He knew it was a bit risky, but he hoped that Bruce trusted him enough and loved John enough to do it anyway. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Bruce said. 

John's breath hitched. 

“See? That's how we're going to do this,” The Magician said. 

John nodded and then looked from Bruce to the Magician. “I want to be on my knees and suck your cock,” he said. His voice was strong and confident, but there was a delicious blush spreading over his skin. 

“You want to know what I want?” The Magician asked. 

John nodded, “Yes.” 

“I want to feel you inside me.” 

John swallowed. “What?” 

“I want you to fuck me John, while I'm inside Bruce. Would you like that?” 

Bruce groaned. “Fuck.” 

“I – I never. I mean, I've never topped with a man that is.” 

“It's going to be fine,” The Magician assured. He wasn't surprised at all. There weren't a lot of male vampires who'd let a slave fuck them after all. 

John nodded. “Okay.” 

“You still want to suck his cock?” Bruce questioned. “Because I'd really like to see that, John.”

John groaned and nodded, already sinking to his knees. Bruce stepped behind the Magician and grabbed his cock, held it steady while John kissed and licked it and then he took it into his hot soft mouth. It was heaven. And it was even better with Bruce there. Bruce's hot solid body at the Magician's back, one of his strong hands on his hip the other roaming his torso.

“So beautiful,” Bruce said and the Magician wasn't sure if he meant John or him, or maybe the both of them, but it didn't really matter. John sucked him hard and took him even deeper and he clutched at Bruce, his fingers digging into Bruce's still clothed ass. 

“John, John,” he barely managed and John looked up, hummed in an attempt to ask a question. He was beautiful. God, The Magician thought and he felt incredible. “Stop, I don't want to come like this.” 

John licked his cock one more time and then pulled away. 

“How do you want to come?” He asked cheekily. 

“Buried in Bruce's tight hot ass, while you fuck me.” 

Both Bruce and John groaned at that. 

Bruce spun him around so they could kiss while John got up and stripped on the way to the bed. The Magician proceeded to kiss and undress Bruce until they heard John open the lube. 

“I'd liked us to give John a show,” he whispered into Bruce's ear just before he bit it gently. 

Bruce moaned and then nodded. He loved to see Bruce surrender to him, loved how receptive Bruce could be to filthy ideas once he gave control to someone else.

They got on the bed. Bruce got rid of the rest of his clothes and the Magician took the lube from John's hand. 

“Grab a chair, lovely one, and watch,” he said and John did as he was asked. 

Once Bruce was naked and kneeling on the bed facing the Magician, the Magician took one of Bruce’s hands and coated his fingers in lube, he did the same to his own fingers and then kissed Bruce, spreading his legs. Bruce mimicked his actions. It took a bit of coordination, but then he had his fingers inside Bruce while Bruce's fingers were inside him and it felt like coming home. He loved Bruce's thick fingers inside him. He kissed Bruce hard and urged him to slip another finger inside. He hadn't been fucked in a while either. 

Bruce’s kisses were becoming frantic and the Magician kissed him one last time and pulled his fingers out of him. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

Bruce nodded. The Magician kissed him and looked to John. John was beautifully hard and his pupils were blown. He reached a hand out for John. “Come here, lovely one.” 

John nodded and got up. “How do you want to do this?” 

“I was thinking, Bruce on his back, so we can both see his face?” 

John nodded. 

Bruce got into position and John leaned down to kiss him. “This...” he said and then just kissed Bruce again. 

The Magician grabbed John's hand and kissed his knuckles. “Once I'm inside him you can fuck me. You don't have to hold back. You can't hurt me.” 

“I don't want to hurt you,” John said. 

The Magician smiled. “I know.” 

“Come on,” Bruce said, getting either impatient or uncomfortable. 

“Pushy,” The Magician replied, but he crawled onto the bed and over Bruce, he kissed Bruce and then pushed his legs apart. He teased Bruce's hole with his cock for a bit until Bruce glared at him and then he pushed in. “God, I’ve missed this,” he said, Bruce just groaned. 

He thrust once and then again, and then stilled and looked over his shoulder. John was watching them, biting his lip. 

“I don't think I will last long,” John said. 

“Doesn't matter, get that cock inside me now,” The Magician replied and John complied. He climbed onto the bed, steadied himself with his hands on the Magician's hips and then pushed inside him slowly. “You feel amazing John,” The Magician groaned. 

John's hips stuttered forward and The Magician moaned. John really did feel good inside him. “Harder, so Bruce can feel it too.” 

John kissed his shoulder and then started to thrust in earnest. Bruce was staring up at them and the Magician could see the love and desire plainly on his face. Then Bruce closed his eyes and his fingers tightened on the Magician's hip. John was losing his rhythm, but the Magician was hitting Bruce’s prostate head on now. “Come on, Bruce, touch yourself, I want to feel you come.” 

Bruce hissed something and then he was fisting his own cock. He was close too, but it didn't seem to be enough. The Magician licked his collarbone and Bruce groaned. “Yes, do it!” 

The Magician bit him hard, sucked on the wound and Bruce came all over his own hand and their stomachs. His ass squeezed the Magician's cock just right and when John leaned down and bit his shoulder while his hot seed filled the Magician up, he lost it too. 

It took a few moments for them to catch their breath and then they disentangled and fell into the bed. 

“Fuck,” John said and then laughed. 

“That good, hmm?” Bruce asked. 

John propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Bruce. “You look really relaxed right now. I mean, really fucked out. So I guess you know from firsthand experience how good this was.” 

Bruce laughed and the Magician thought that was a really good thing. 

“You really know how to fuck,” John said and kissed the Magician's cheek gently. 

“Thank you,” The Magician replied. “I can show you some more of my tricks once I had a nap.” 

“Sounds good to me, Bruce?” John asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce said and curled against the Magician. 

He grabbed John and secured him against his other side and then closed his eyes. 

A nap sounded excellent.


	45. ~Part Two: Chapter Nineteen~

~Nineteen~

“You two are insatiable,” John groaned as he watched his two vampire lovers… oh, my god. He had two vampire lovers and god, were they beautiful. He still couldn’t believe this was real, it felt so surreal, like a dream. And fuck, did he have the best dreams lately due to the Magician. He wondered briefly if they would still continue those dreams, he kinda hoped they would… and he also wondered how long this arrangement would last.

They had talked about it being a onetime thing, but now after their marathon of sex… he couldn’t deny that he’d want this to happen again. John wasn’t blind, he could tell that Bruce loved the Magician, and he may not love him, but he was definitely smitten… there was just something about the vampire. 

John reached over and trailed his fingers down Bruce’s side, unable to do much more. They had fucked him good and hard and now he was just a puddle of goo.

Bruce grabbed his hand and tugged him closer, kissing him without even missing a beat or rather a thrust. The Magician moaned and as soon as they parted to breathe, he was taking Bruce’s spot and kissing him until he was breathless. 

John’s cock twitched slightly with interest, but he didn’t think he’d be able to get it up anytime soon. He fell back against the silk sheets and continued to watch them as they reached their release. So fucking beautiful. 

John wanted more than anything to curl up into their arms and sleep the day away, but he couldn’t afford to do that a second day in a row. He had class. And if it wasn’t for an exam he had to take, he’d skip it like he did the other day when they were summoned by Tim. “Fuck,” John cursed as his alarm went off, he had forgotten that he had even set it.

John struggled to get up and slapped off the buzzing alarm. He groaned as he rubbed his face. He could do this. 

“John?” Bruce began, wrapping his arms around him and John immediately melted back against him. 

John huffed, feeling like a petulant child. He didn’t want to go to school, but he needed to. He had worked so hard for this… cardinal pleasure could wait. “Yeah?”

“Class, I assume?” His gruff voice sent shivers down John’s spine, Bruce sounded absolutely wrecked and it was so hot. 

“Yeah.” John sighed as he turned to him and kissed him softly. “I have a test that I’ll probably flunk because I’ve spent the last twenty-four hours fucking away, instead of studying.” 

“Do you regret it, lovely one?” The Magician asked, his fingers brushing against John’s hip and god, these two were going to be the death of him.

“Not a second of it,” John stated without a hint of hesitation, this has possibly been the best time of his life. “Okay,” he groaned as he reluctantly pulled away and stood up. “I have to get ready.” He stated as he headed to the bathroom. 

“Would you like some help?” Bruce questioned and John could hear the teasing smile in his voice. 

“No!” John gasped, even though he really, really wanted to say yes. But if Bruce or the Magician or god help him, both of them joined him in the bathroom, he’d never get to class on time. 

“Next time,” The Magician added and John realized he really wanted that too. 

“Next time,” he agreed, winking back at them and then closing the bathroom door behind him. He quickly got the shower ready and stepped under the spray of water. He ached in all the good places and he had bruises and love bites all over his body. He smiled as he traced one on his hip, fuck, he felt so damn good. 

~*~ 

Even though John hadn’t study as much as he could have, he was pretty sure he aced his exam. He grinned as he jogged across campus, he needed to get to the bookstore before it closed or he’d be screwed. 

John cursed under his breath, he didn’t make it in time. “Shit.” Now he’d have to venture off campus to get the book he needed. He grabbed his phone and searched local bookstores and found one that had it. He’d just have to make a quick stop and then he’d be able to go home. 

Home. He briefly wondered if the Magician had stayed in bed with Bruce or not. Hell, he would have under other circumstances. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and made his way to the local bookstore. 

~*~ 

“John?” 

John startled slightly and turned to the voice. He stared at a young man, who was practically hanging over the ledge of the building and waving at him. His eyes widened in surprise when he jumped down. “Shit.” John gasped in surprise and smiled brightly when he got a better look at him. “Jay?” 

“Yeah, damn, you’re looking good.” Jason smirked. “It’s been a long time.” 

John nodded, it had been a very long time. Jason was now taller than him by an inch or two, he had a broad chest and was growing up to be a very handsome man. “Yeah, the last time-” his voice trailed off as he realized the last time he saw him was the night Jason had tried to kill himself. “Fuck, Jay. I’m so sorry. I failed you. I should have-”

“No, no. John, there’s no need to apologize for anything. I wouldn’t have listened to you and I was just so angry… I didn’t see any way out and looking back, I’m glad it happened the way it did. Ya know?” He glanced away, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I’m a better, stronger hunter now. I would have never believed that a vamp could do anything remotely good. And Dick, we’re good. Happy. Shit, I never thought I could be with a vampire like this.” 

John nodded. “I’m glad. Dick talks about you often and I hated that I’ve always missed out on your outings. I’ve been wanting to see you… you should come by the manor more.” 

Jason snorted. “Fuck, no. Wayne doesn’t know about us and he still intimidates the fuck out of me.” 

John laughed, shaking his head. “He’s grown too, I think he learned a lot from it as well.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He shook his head and sighed. “I wish he’d take care of our Joker problem, once and for all.”

John frowned. He had heard some rumblings about the Joker. “He’s working on it.” John replied, but he realized that’s all he really knew for sure. 

“Bullshit.” Jason huffed. “He could stop this shit, he’s bonded to him. Dick told me how he’s not taking this shit seriously. He’s turning dumb ass jocks and who knows else into vamps, and what for? He’s fucking sadistic. You know this!” 

“What are you talking about?” John asked, confused.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Jason gasped. “You don’t know, do you?” 

John frowned. “Know what?” 

“Michael is the fucking Joker.” Jason sneered and John felt like he had been hit in the gut. 

“Michael?” John whispered, it couldn’t be. “No, you’re mistaken. Bruce would have told me.” 

“Would he?” Jason snorted, “I bet he’ll say, I was protecting you John. But the real question is, why won’t he do something about that bastard? He hurt us, he snapped Dick’s neck. He’s a monster. And has Wayne done a damn thing? No.” 

Michael. The Joker? John shook his head, he couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be possible. John didn’t know what to say. “Fuck.”

“And what the fuck are you doing here anyway? You shouldn’t be here, this is Joker’s territory.” 

John bristled, “I was just going to the bookstore.” 

Jason glanced down the street, “That’s it? You better call Wayne to pick you up, then. It’s getting dark, it’s not safe.” 

“I’m parked over by the campus, I didn’t think-” John groaned, cutting himself off. The Joker hunting him down was the last thing on his mind. “It was only a few blocks, figured the walk wouldn’t hurt.” 

Jason sighed heavily and shook his head. “Well there hasn’t been any recent activity.” He worried his lip, glancing down the street once more. “Okay, just call out if you see anything. Jaybird and I are on patrol in this area. That bookstore is just around the corner.” 

John nodded, he wasn’t going to be sticking around. “Believe me, I will.” He smiled at Jay, “It was good seeing you. Don’t be a stranger.” 

Jason smiled. “Yeah, I’ll walk you down the street and then I have to get back to my post.” 

“I’ll be fine.” John reassured him, he was sure of it. 

Jason reluctantly nodded and they walked in silence down the street. “See ya later,” he smiled and they hugged. It felt good and John didn’t realize how much he had missed him. 

“Have a goodnight, Jay.” 

“You too.” 

~*~ 

John paid for his books and then stuffed them into his bag. He grabbed his phone and debated calling for a ride. He shook his head, feeling stupid. He made it to the bookstore just fine, if he really had anything to worry about, Bruce would have told him. He was sure of it. 

He walked out of the bookstore and paused, glancing back to the corner where he last saw Jay. 

John shuddered, his skin prickling as he heard a laugh. And it wasn’t just any laugh, it was fucking creepy. “Shit,” he shook his head and tugged slightly on his book bag. 

“My, my, what do we have here?” 

John startled at the voice, but before he could turn to it, he felt the heat of a body pressed against him. Then the telltale scrap of fangs against his neck. “Fuck,” John whined and tried to pull away, but arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. 

“So much fire,” he laughed, sending chills down John’s spine… and it wasn’t the good kind. 

John glanced back at the vampire and Michael smirked at him. There was something dark and sinister in his eyes and his hair was shorter, spiker, and green. “Joker.” 

“Yes,” he nipped at John’s neck. “And now you’re mine.” 

“Never,” John protested but before John could fight back or call for help, he felt a sharp pinch in his arm and the world around him began to spin and he was slipping into darkness. “Bruce!” He barely managed and the Joker laughed. 

“Oh, I do hope he comes for you. Nighty night.” 

And then there was nothing.


	46. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty~

~Twenty~

“Did you hear that?” Harper asked. She was already up and running and pretty sure that Jason would follow her. She and Jason worked really well together, even if his flirting and teasing was hella distracting sometimes. 

“The answer is no, of course,” Jason replied, running beside her. She had to slow down so he could follow. 

“It was the Joker’s laugh.” She jumped down from the building and into a dark alley. 

“Shit,” Jason said, panting as he looked down. “That’s the fucking direction John was going for his books.” 

Harper didn’t like this at all. She was listening for vampires and trying to smell blood, but there was nothing. Except at the end of the alley, close to the dumpster. She picked the book up carefully. It was brand new and looked like a school-text. 

“Shit,” Jason said again as she held it up to him to inspect. “Pretty sure that’s John’s.”

“He was grabbed, but not killed,” Harper said. 

Jason looked like he wanted to say something, but then they heard whispers and footsteps. “Fuck,” Jason spit, just before the vampires were on them. 

There were five of them and they were strong, ruthless too. A glint of madness in their eyes. Harper recognized them – Joker’s vamps. Not the jocks either. These men had been criminals for sure and now they were the worst kind of predators. 

“Those are the Arkham guys,” Harper said. 

“No shit,” Jason replied, already getting his guns out. There were silencers on them because you could never be too careful in Gotham. They wouldn’t kill the vampires, but wound them and slow them down, so Jason or Harper could cut off their heads, or stake their hearts. Either would work, both were better. But she didn’t think they would have the time. They’d have to call for backup to clean this mess up. 

Jason gritted his teeth, Harper knew that he wanted to go after this John guy, but it was no use. She couldn’t hear anything anymore. Whoever had him, and she was pretty sure it was the Joker, was long gone. 

This would be hard enough and she really hoped they would get out of this semi intact. One of the vamps attacked and Jason fired the gun. It barley slowed him down and then all of them surged forward, like a pack of feral dogs. 

Harper had no time to think about anything as she realized that these men were out to kill them. They were fighting for their lives. 

“I don’t think we can take them,” she yelled over to Jason. Jason looked grim and he was bleeding already. 

“Run?” He asked. 

Harper nodded, kicked the vamp she was fighting and then followed as Jason started running. They were nearly out of the alley when something grabbed her and yanked her back into the darkness. 

“Jaybird!” Jason screamed. 

She knew she was done, there was no way she would get out of this alive. No way in hell. And Jason better not run after her and try to help. She was surrounded and the vamps were smiling, grinning, and their eyes crazy. She didn’t have many weapons left either, but she would go down fighting. 

She risked a glance at the mouth of the alley and to her relief Jason was gone. She hoped, he was already calling for backup. If they didn’t tear her to shreds, she would be able to heal. Well, she thought, laughing, hope did spring eternal and then two of the vamps were attacking again. 

They were toying with her and she was getting slower, there were several gashes that were bleeding, too heavy, she realized.

She was out of weapons and still no sign of Jason or any kind of backup. 

There were black spots dancing in front of her eyes, not a good sign at all. And she was so tired. She wished she could have seen Cullen and Ian again, but well – and then something tore through the vampires like a savage beast and Harper made herself focus.

The girl was slim, small, and so fucking familiar that Harper’s heart was beating way too fast. She wasn’t feeling tired anymore, the adrenaline was rushing through her system. She blinked just as the girl tore the head from the last attacker. 

“Cass,” she said, awe in her voice. She could hear it herself. 

Cass looked at her, smiled and then snarled, running away. 

Harper tore after her. 

~+~

Cass was fast and Harper was tired and injured, but there was no way she was giving up on the pursuit. She had to talk to Cass. Harper had no idea what she would even say, but she had to try. 

Cass had saved them and she was still, apparently, looking out for Harper. 

She turned a corner and there Cass was. She looked feral and beautiful and all Harper wanted to do was press Cass against her body and kiss her skin until her lips went numb.

Her breath caught with the intensity of the feeling and Cass cocked her head and looked at her for maybe half a heartbeat before she took off again. 

“Damn!” Harper cursed and started running. Cass knew the city, it seemed. 

Harper nearly lost her twice, but she wasn’t giving up. 

And then suddenly everything stopped and there was Ian, pointing a crossbow at Cass who was snarling and covered in blood. And there was Harper in hot pursuit of her and she knew how it had to look to Ian. 

Cass was the bad vamp, Harper the hunter. 

“NO!” Harper yelled and Ian looked at her, it was all it took. 

Cass was on him, her fingers around his throat. 

Harper didn’t want Ian to die, and she didn’t want Cass to die. 

Ian grunted, his fingers loosening their grip on the crossbow. He wasn’t looking at Cass, he was looking at Harper. 

Harper swallowed. She and Ian…they were kinda a mess. She was really into him and he was really not into vamps. She was pretty sure that she was only allowed to help because Cookie, Steph, and Jason vouched for her. 

The last few weeks she had thought that maybe he was coming around. They had spent a few stake-outs together and it had been okay-ish. 

And now she was sure it was pretty much over. “Cass,” she said gently. Cass ignored her, kept her eyes on Ian. “Cass, come on, look at me.” 

And Cass did, she titled her head a bit so she could look at Harper, who was steadily inching closer. 

“Ian, let go of the crossbow,” Harper said to him, but she wasn’t taking her eyes from Cass’ face. 

“Are you insane?” Ian got out. 

“Just do it,” Harper replied sharply. 

Ian let go of the crossbow. Harper put herself at Ian’s side, so she could look at Cass head on. “Cass, let him go, okay?” 

She licked her lips. “You like him?” 

Harper nodded. “Yes.”

“Like me?” Cass asked, looking at Harper with that intense gaze of hers. 

It wasn’t an easy yes or no question, because everything with Cass and Ian was complicated and right now going to hell, she nodded anyway. “Yeah.”

Cass let go of him and stepped back, but she wasn’t running, just looking at Harper and then at Ian. 

Ian sat on the hard concrete floor, rubbing his neck. “I know you,” he said, looking up at her. “You didn’t kill me the last time either.” 

Harper looked at him sharply. “What?” 

Ian shrugged. “She just…” he waved his hand in a gesture that didn’t say anything at all. 

Cass laughed and said, “Your lucky day, kid.”

Ian’s eyes snapped to her. “Yeah, that.” 

And then before Harper could even process what was happening Cass was running again, but the exhaustion was catching up with Harper. The adrenaline was gone and she just felt weak and tired. 

“I’m calling Kami,” Ian said, already taking out his phone. 

Harper collapsed next to him. “Yeah, that would be really good.” She closed her eyes. 

“Hey, stay with me,” Ian said, she thought she heard a note of panic in his voice, but that was probably just her imagination. 

~+~

She woke up with a start, her head feeling heavy and her body protesting every move. 

“Easy,” Lee said. 

She blinked. “Am I- where am I?”

“Well, we call it home,” Lee replied with a gentle smile. “Ian calls it his bedroom.”

“Oh,” she said, looking around carefully. She was in Ian’s bed. And it would have been really hot, under other circumstances. “Why am I here?”

“All the guestrooms are booked, and I think he kinda panicked and just dumped you here, also it’s on the ground floor.” 

“No, I mean why did he take me here? Is he okay?”

“A few bruises and his throat looks a bit messed up, but he has had worse.”

“Cass didn’t want to kill him,” Harper said. She was certain of it now. 

“Think you’re right,” Lee replied. “Here drink that and you should be right as rain. We need you in good shape.”

Harper nodded, grabbed the blood bag and tore into it. “What about Jason’s friend? John?”

“Taken by the Joker. Jason is gone. Meeting up with Nightwing. I guess this whole thing will get ugly really fast, Harper,” Lee added. 

“Yeah, I think you might be right.” 

John Blake was Bruce Wayne’s blood slave and lover and he had been taken by the Joker, another powerful vamp. It would be a war and innocents would be caught up in the middle of it all. 

They needed to talk to Jason. Maybe he had an idea what the hell was really going on here. It was true that the Joker was pretty random in his attacks, but…there was also something more to the whole thing. Something personal. 

“Drink up then, take a shower and meet us in the kitchen,” Lee said, getting up. 

“Thank you,” Harper said. 

“What for?” Lee asked. 

“Patching me up, letting me stay,” Harper answered. 

“Harper, we take care of our own,” Lee said. “You should also call your brother.” 

Harper nodded, because it was suddenly hard to talk or swallow. She was one of them and she really needed to tell Ian and the rest of them about Cass. Just as soon as she was presentable again.


	47. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-One~

~Twenty-One~

Bruce woke up with a start, his heart racing. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. But nothing seemed amiss. 

“Bruce?” The Magician questioned, his voice sleep laden as he kissed Bruce’s shoulder.

It soothed him, albeit briefly. He grunted as he pulled away from the Magician and glanced at the clock. He frowned, John should have been home by now. 

The Magician sighed. “Do you regret-”

“No,” Bruce shook his head. “I regret nothing.” And it was completely true, he didn’t regret being with the Magician and bringing him into his bed. He hadn’t thought John would welcome an addition, but he did with open arms. 

Bruce knew that they would always let the Magician into their bed and into their arms, but he also knew that a day would come when the Magician wouldn’t feel the need to. It wouldn’t happen any time soon, but Bruce knew that the boy he cared for was something more. 

The Magician smiled at him and leaned into Bruce, kissing him and soothing his soul. Bruce lost himself in the kiss, and for a moment everything felt right again. 

Bruce startled, pulling away from the Magician as his bedroom door slammed open and Dick was suddenly standing there in his Nightwing regalia. “What is the meaning of-” Bruce began, his voice trailing off when he realized that Dick wasn’t alone. Standing beside Dick was Jason. 

It had been a long time since Bruce had seen the hunter. He looked older, stronger, no longer like the boy he once was. But he was still so angry. And Bruce couldn’t help but notice that he was covered in blood, and it wasn’t his own. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?!” Jason gasped in outrage, glaring at Bruce and the Magician. “You’re fucking around when John has been taken?” 

Bruce was about to snap at the hunter, when his words clicked into his mind and the feeling he had felt earlier threatened to overwhelm him. “John? Explain.” 

Dick placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder, trying to soothe him. Jason leaned in slightly, before he pushed Dick’s hand away, growling under his breath. Dick turned his attention to Bruce. “The Joker has taken John.” 

Bruce tensed, his mind racing. No, it couldn’t be. They’ve been following the Joker, he hadn’t made a move in over a week. Why now? Why John? 

“You were supposed to keep him safe!” Jason hissed, before he turned on his heels and left the room in a huff. 

“He’s right,” Dick snapped. “You could have gotten rid of him months ago! But no, you claimed it was complicated. And now that bastard has John. He broke my neck, he has hurt your family once before and you let him do it again!”

Bruce felt his anger rising. He had his reasons, the Joker, Michael… it was just so damn complicated. He just couldn’t hunt him down and kill him. “You still haven’t explained what has happened.” Bruce snarled as he got off the bed, wrapping a robe around him. 

“The Joker took John.” Dick repeated himself, but he still hadn’t explained how. 

“How?” Bruce questioned. “The Joker’s territory is nowhere near the campus.” 

“Do you think that would matter?” Dick countered. “The Joker has been far too quite the last few days, he was getting ready for this! But if you must know, John went off campus to a bookstore and they took him. Jason was patrolling near there, they tried to get him back, but his vamps attacked him.” He hissed. “And not just any vamps, they had a touch of madness in them. They were from Arkham.” 

Arkham. Bruce growled, he had his suspicions that the Joker was behind it, but he had no proof until now. 

Bruce felt the Magician’s calming presence as he pressed his hand against Bruce’s back, supporting him. 

Dick’s fury melted away slightly as he gazed at the Magician. There was a hint of awe in his eyes. Bruce knew of his little crush. Dick shook his head as if to focus his thoughts. “We have to go after him, Jaybird was pretty sure he didn’t kill John… but, it’s the fucking Joker.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, leaning back slightly against the Magician’s touch. “He won’t kill John. He wants me.” 

“He can’t have you,” the Magician finally spoke up. “And he can’t have John. We’ll get John back.” 

Before Bruce could reply he heard Colin scream and then cry out, “John’s on the TV!” He yelled it over and over until they had rushed to the media room. Jason was comforting Colin who was hysterical with tears… they had sheltered the poor boy and now he was faced with Bruce’s worst nightmare. 

Bruce stared at the screen, John was tied to a chair, he was naked, and there was a superficial bite mark on his neck. His blood trickled down his chest as John’s head lolled back and forth as if he was sleeping or drugged. Bruce wasn’t sure. 

Bruce grabbed the remote and clicked through the channels, but it was the same feed on all of them. The Joker had hijacked the TV station. There was a possibility that they could track the signal, but that was a long shot. 

Bruce growled as he studied the screen, trying to find something, anything that would help him find John. But he wasn’t able to determine their exact location by the images on the screen. John could be anywhere in Gotham. Bruce closed his eyes, focusing on John but he couldn’t feel his location, it was hazy… Bruce knew then it was drugs in John’s system. 

He vaguely realized that Dick was speaking to him, the Magician too. But he couldn’t focus on anything but John. He turned on his heels and went down to the cave, ignoring them as he searched franticly for the signal of the broadcast. He found the live signal with relative ease and the location.

Before anyone could do or say anything, he transformed into the Batman and flew into the darkening night sky. 

~*~ 

He scooped out the location, but he didn’t see or hear anything. He growled as he landed and continued his search. It was a dilapidated warehouse, empty for the most part. He found the chair that John had been strapped to and there were a few drops of John’s blood still fresh on the armrest.

“My, my, the big bat has finally crossed my path.” 

Bruce turned to the voice and lingering laughter, but there was no one there. 

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, now did you?” 

The laughing continued and Bruce growled. “Show yourself.” 

“Have I got your attention now?” 

There was an explosion above him and Bruce ducked, covering his head as thousands of cards fluttered down around him. They weren’t just any cards and Bruce’s suspicions were confirmed when he picked one up. The Joker card seemed to mock him. He growled as he realized that the cards were splattered by blood. 

John’s blood. 

“Michael!” 

But there was no response. Bruce tore through the area and found the camera and speaker, but no other clues to help him find John. Bruce growled, kicking at the chair that stood there vacant in the room. 

Of course, Bruce should have known and prepared for this, but he hadn’t. He was swept over by his emotions and now he had nothing to go on. 

“B.”

Bruce startled slightly, he wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, just staring at the chair. He turned to Dick. “There’s nothing here.” 

Dick nodded, he worried his lip as he glanced around. “There has to be something, they were just here!” 

Bruce growled, he knew that, but he didn’t see anything to help them and he was pretty sure the Joker had planned that. This wasn’t close to being over. It was just the beginning. 

Dick sighed, rubbing his face. “Jay went to regroup with the hunters and check in on Jaybird. She was hurt and-”

“They’re hunters, we don’t need them.” Bruce hissed, dismissing the notion. 

“We need them, B. They’ll be able to help us canvas. This is too big, you waited too long.” 

Bruce glared at him, not wanting to address this further. “The Magician?” 

“Went back to the penthouse, he feels Tim can help track the signals used and follow their digital trail. Apparently he’s a computer whiz.” Dick closed his eyes briefly. “We’ll find them, John’s family.” 

“I know.” Bruce snapped and then he sighed. “I know.”

Bruce flew into the air and perched on the rooftop, looking for something, anything that he may have missed. He was sick at the thought that they’d have to wait for another feed. He closed his eyes and reached out once more to John, but their connection was weak and foggy. John was still drugged. 

At least he was still alive. “Hang on, John, my love. We’re coming for you.”


	48. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Two~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this part contains a lot of blood, violence, torture-both physical and psychological... aka the Joker plays his games.

~Twenty-Two~

“If he had shared his blood with you, you could let him easily know where you are,” the Joker said. He was looking down at John, holding a glass of something red in his hand. It was most likely blood. John vaguely hoped it wasn’t his blood. 

“He can find me like this,” John spat, or thought he did, but his voice was soft and quiet. 

“No, pretty boy, he can’t. He could probably if I hadn’t drugged you, but I did and – and that’s between you and me, loverboy, you can keep a secret, right? I fed you my blood too.”

John felt sick. “What?”

“Yes, you will always feel me now. And when he finds me and kills me, you will pay for it.” He smiled at John. “We’re bonded. It’s a cause for celebration!” 

“He’ll never kill you,” John said, because Bruce could have, but he didn’t. Hadn’t dealt with Michael and now John was paying for it. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, this time he just might.” 

~+~

“You realize if Bruce would've bonded with you, I couldn't even bite you? Not a drop of your delicious blood could have been mine, but he didn't. And I can take as much as I want. Why do you think he didn't bond with you? Hmm? Could it be that all this is a lie?” Michael asked, looking at John. 

Michael was sitting in a plush looking armchair. 

John realized that he wasn't in the chair anymore. They weren't in that basement room either. He was lying in a bed. There was something heavy around his ankle. He didn't make himself look. His hands were free, but he felt weak. Probably from the blood-loss. 

“No idea?” Michael asked. 

John swallowed. Right now he wasn't in a damp, cold room, somewhere underground. He was in a nice looking bedroom. It was warm, the sheets were soft against his naked skin. He wanted to keep it that way and he thought the key to keeping it that way was to indulge the insane vampire. “I don't know. Maybe he wasn't ready-”

“He bonded with Gabriel.” Michael stood up and looked down at John. John made himself sit up in the bed. “Did you know he was your great-great-something uncle?” 

John blinked. “What?”

“That's, excuse me!” Michael said and backhanded him. John's head snapped to one side and he felt his lip split. There was blood. He licked it away. “And also,” Michael continued. “You will be respectful in my presence. You understand?”

John nodded and then turned to look at the Joker. “Yes, Sir.” 

“I can hear the capital S, good boy. I knew Bruce kept you around for something, besides the looks and blood.” He grabbed a blood bag from a side table and tore it open. “Where was I before you had to learn a lesson?”

“You were telling me about Gabriel, Sir,” John answered, not looking at Michael's, the Joker's face. Where was Bruce? Was he looking for John? 

“Right, you are his blood. Well, his sister's blood, but you know. Family. But he bonded with Gabriel, pretty fast I have to say, different times back then...point is,” he said, finishing the blood bag, “He didn't with you. And it makes a boy wonder, does it not? Why you weren't good enough.” 

Was it true, was he related to Gabriel, the one human lover Bruce had loved above all others? The one he had lost so tragically, the one he had never gotten over? Was John just a replacement? A copy? But not good enough. Not worthy enough. 

He squeezed his eyes shut because he could feel the tears sting already. 

“Oh, poor pet, you didn't know. He didn't tell you,” Michael whispered softly and then he was sitting next to John. His fingers were on John's skin. They were warm and they were gentle and it still made John's skin crawl, but he was aching for it too. “Come here, pet, Master will make it all feel better.” 

And then he was kissing John and then there was blood in John's mouth, and he could feel the sting of Michael's teeth, could feel the blood-lust taking hold of him. He moaned. A part of him was horrified that he enjoyed it, another part told him to shut up and not care. Because wasn't this better than the pain of before? The oppressing feeling of the basement room? 

It was. 

Michael laughed into John's mouth. “Eager little pet. I like that, and I would love to play with you more, but I have places to be and things to do.” He kissed John once more gently and then grabbed his hands, secured them to the headboard. John was achingly hard from the kisses, the blood-lust and Michael's touches. He looked at Michael and knew that his eyes were pleading. But the words didn't make it past his lips. 

“One sip for the road,” Michael said and then tore into John's neck like a savage beast. It hurt. John passed out from the pain. 

~+~

When he woke up next, it was dark outside and in the room. He could sense people with him. One was probably Michael. He held very still. At least, he thought he wasn't hard anymore. 

The light was switched on and John shied away from it. 

“We have to make you pretty for your next close up,” Michael said. He was holding an expensive hand-camera. 

Someone was sniggering. “He looks pretty enough,” a woman sing-songed. 

“Good enough to eat?” Michael asked. 

“Absolutely,” the woman said. 

“Hmm...I was thinking about whipping him, but maybe,” he said, coming closer and then taking the cuffs off. “Maybe I'll just show Bruce what he's missing. How about that?” He positioned himself behind John and arranged John in his lap. “The sheet has to go. A, take it away.”

“Sure, Mister J,” the woman said and grabbed the sheet, she pulled it away slowly and John knew that Michael was filming it. Every bit of uncovered skin. 

“How pretty, how unblemished, a blank canvas. We will have so much fun, pet.” He licked John's neck and John shivered. “You like fun, don't you, pet?”

“Yes, Sir,” John answered. 

Michael rewarded him with a kiss to his shoulder. “Smile for the camera, pet, and then touch yourself. I want you to give everyone a good show.”

John closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't in the throes of the blood-lust, he could refuse. Michael's grip on his wrist went from soft to bruising and he was guiding John's hand to his stomach. “You will be a good boy now, won't you?”

“Yes, Sir,” John said and let his fingers slide over his stomach to his cock. He wasn't hard, but he knew he had to get there soon. He tried to think about Bruce, but his feelings regarding Bruce were all over the place, so he thought about the Magician, about his soft touches, about the way he felt around John's cock. That did the trick. 

Michael was whispering encouragements into his ear, but John wasn't really listening. 

“You're nearly there, aren't you pet?”

“Yes, Sir,” John panted. 

“You want to come, pet?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Hmm... that’s not how good boys ask for things.”

“Please, Sir, please, can I come?” 

There was a horrible silence until Michael kissed his cheek and told him yes. 

John wanted to bury his face in Michael's shoulder, but Michael grabbed his chin and made him look straight into the camera as he came messily all over his own hand. 

“I'm sure Bruce will enjoy watching this little special movie as much as we enjoyed making it.” 

And then Michael's hand was around his neck and squeezing. John gasped for air, grabbed at Michael's hand, tried to get away. The Joker's laugh followed him into the darkness. 

~+~

“John,” the Magician whispered. 

“Is this real?” John asked. They were in the bedroom, the one Michael kept him in, the one that was between a bathroom on the one side and a torture chamber on the other. “Are you here?”

The Magician shook his head. “You're dreaming. John, do you know where you are?”

“Here,” John answered, looking around. “I'm here. And sometimes, I'm there,” he pointed to the bathroom and then he looked at the other door. “Often I'm there,” he said and they were inside the torture chamber. He could see himself hanging there, from the ceiling. Blood running down his sides and Michael sitting at John's feet, lapping it up. He didn't feel anything at all when Michael called the John in the room 'a good pet', while he was stroking John's ass. There was a tiny red dot in the corner. They were filming this one too. 

“My god,” The Magician said. 

“Did you not see that one yet?” John asked. 

“No,” The Magician answered. 

“You will. Soon.” He turned away from the dark room and sat down on the bed. Starred out of the window. The glass was soaped over. But he liked knowing if it was day or night. “Is he coming for me?” 

“Yes, Bruce is. Dick too, and Jay and his hunters. Me and Tim. We are all looking for you.” 

“Not hard enough!” John yelled. He was suddenly so angry. This was happening to him because Bruce still loved Michael. “Why didn't you come sooner?”

“I was trying, John. But you weren't dreaming. You were drugged.”

“I'm still drugged,” John said, balling his hands to fists. 

“The drugs are wearing off,” The Magician replied gently. “We don't have much time. I think you might wake up soon.” 

“Will you kill him?” John asked, looking the Magician straight in the eyes. 

“Yes,” The Magician said. 

John nodded. “I was thinking about you, when he made that first sex video. I was thinking about you. Tell Bruce. Tell him. I was thinking about you.” 

“I will,” The Magician said. His voice was soft and calming. 

John realized that he had been screaming the last few words. He put his hands over his mouth and took a breath between his fingers. 

“Tell me where you are, John.” 

“I told you. Here, or there, or there,” he said, pointing at the bathroom and then they were in the bathroom and he was sitting in the tub and it was filled with blood and it wasn't his, but it was human and Michael was washing John's hair with it. “It was warm. And I was glad for it, because he made me sleep on the floor for two days and I wasn't allowed any clothes or a blanket. I was so cold. They brought it in buckets.”

“Who?” The Magician asked. 

And John blinked and then showed him. The woman, A. The two big men, B and C. And the mean one, the little one, X. “They aren't always here. Master is.” He bit his lip, looked to the bed. The chair beside it. “I can feel his touch now. His lips on the inside of my leg, his teeth.” 

“John,” The Magician said. 

“I hope he takes too much, you know? I want it to be over. I understand Jason now so much better,” he sat down on the hardwood floor, stared at the wood for a few heartbeats and then looked up at the Magician. “Jay was right.”

“About what?” The Magician asked. 

“About Bruce, about vampires. You're all monsters.” 

He saw the pain on the Magician's face and then he was awake and he was screaming. 

~+~

“Would he love you if you were like him? Like us?” Michael asked. In his head John still tried to call him Michael, and not Master. But the lines were blurring. He ate when Michael said he would, he slept when Michael allowed it, he showered when Michael wanted him to. He was in pain when it pleased Master and he gave John pleasure too as a reward sometimes. 

John blinked. “A vampire, Sir?”

Michael stroked his hair and then grabbed it hard, bent John's head back, exposing his neck. John gasped. It pleased Michael, John could see it in his eyes. “Yes, a vampire. When I turn you, you will be mine forever. My blood would be in your veins, even if he should take you back, pet. He would have me there too. Right inside you.” 

John shuddered. Was the old-blood madness something he could catch when he was made a vampire by someone insane? He wished Bruce had told him more about it. But Bruce had never opened up to him like he had to Gabriel. Bruce had always kept parts of himself to himself. He had never been John's like John had thought he was. John had been the only one who had been truly owned. 

He was still the one who was owned. Now by Michael, but once he was back at the manor. If he would get back, it would be right back to warming Bruce's bed, wouldn’t it? 

The freedom he had been given meant nothing. Would Bruce expect gratitude? Was that why Gabriel never wanted to become a vampire? Even though he loved Bruce? 

John's heart hurt. He loved Bruce too, but right now he hated him just as fiercely and every day, every minute, every second, he was here, the scales kept tipping toward hate a bit more. 

~+~

“We are close, John.” The Magician said. He was standing in the clearing, but John was standing in the bedroom that had been his home for the last few days. Weeks? Months? He didn't know. The Magician would know but John was afraid to ask. “Hold on a bit longer, lovely one.”

John nodded. He wanted to step closer, he wanted to feel the grass against his toes, but he was afraid. The Magician reached out, his fingers long and slender. “Come over here. You can do it. I can give you this.”

“This?” John asked, taking a careful step towards the grass. 

“A break from that room,” The Magician answered. “A break from him.”

John cocked his head, took a deep breath and grabbed the Magician's hand. It felt real. Like it felt all those other times when they were together like this. 

The Magician was just holding John's hand. Not making a move at all. This was John's decision and for a horrible second he was confused by it. Pets obeyed commands. He shook his head. He wasn't a pet. He was playing one so he would survive this. Despite everything, he wasn't ready to die, he realized. Maybe in a few days, maybe then, but not yet. 

He pulled the Magician closer and buried himself in the Magician's strong arms. The Magician smelled like wood and earth and living things. A bit wild. But John felt safe in his arms. Protected. 

“I can make you forget everything he put you through, John,” The Magician said. It was an offering. 

“I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget how angry I am at Bruce. How much he hurt me. He doesn't deserve a happy ending.”

“You do,” The Magician said. 

John looked up then. Searched the Magician's face. “I'll make it happen.”

The Magician nodded. Pressed his lips to John's forehead. “Whatever you need to make that happen and I can give you, I will give you, John.”

“I know,” John said. He did know that. 

~+~

“Come on, pet, drink,” Michael whispered. Maybe he wasn't whispering at all, maybe John was just fading in and out. It was so dark. Were his eyes closed? Were they still in his skull? A sudden panic overtook him and he shuddered violently. Master said he would take his eyes the next time he was a bad pet. John had seen him do it to Y. 

“You might have overdid it a bit, Mister J,” A said. 

There was a rueful note to the Joker's voice. “Yes, I think I just might have taken this a bit too far. Fetch me a meal. Fresh, young, strong.”

“You got it, Mister J,” A said and then John was swimming in darkness again. 

~+~

“I should really leave you with something to remember me by,” Michael said, looking at John pensively. 

“You will, Sir,” John said. He was so tired and in pain and he just wanted to pass out. 

“Will I?”

“You are, Sir,” John corrected himself. He was anticipating the slap, but it still hurt. 

Michael grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the dark room. It was empty of all the usual toys and in the middle was just a cage. Nothing else. In front of the cage was a soft looking leather chair. 

“You will be my masterpiece, Pet,” he said, bending John over the armchair. “Usually I fuck when I do it, makes it so much more exquisite, but you don't fuck a pet.” 

It was true, for all the games Michael had played with John, he had never fucked John. Not once. He had watched as John jerked off, had licked his skin and caressed him, punished him, tortured him, but he had never fucked him. John had wondered about it, now he knew. 

“Stay,” Michael said and John did. Michael left him for a few minutes and then he came back with a ball-gag. “Open up.” John did. Michael made the gag tight. John struggled against the unfamiliarity of it. It was big and hard and his mouth felt too full. “Fits perfectly.” Michael purred. He snapped a picture and then his mouth was at John's neck again. “It will hurt. You won't enjoy it.” He whispered, kissed John's neck and then bit down. It was different this time. John could tell. He tried to struggle, but Michael was pressing him into the chair. He could feel Michael's hard cock against his ass. Michael was of course still fully clothed. He moaned. Obscenely. John could only make small helpless noises and then everything went black. He was slapped awake roughly, the gag was gone and Michael was feeding him something. It was bitter and still delicious. John drank it greedily. 

He came to once after that. He was lying on the bare floor, outside the cage. And there was something else there too. And he felt so hungry. It smelled so good. 

John reached out and grabbed it. Sank his teeth into it and drank.


	49. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Three~

~Twenty-Three~

Jason’s blood boiled as he watched the newest video to hit the airway. They were getting worse and worse… the Joker was torturing John, slowly killing his spirit. John’s eyes looked so cold, haunted, dead. 

“Fuck.” He hissed, turning the TV off and starting to pace the room. They had gotten nowhere. It had been days and every place they hit turned up nothing. Just another dead end. 

The Joker was fucking insane, but he was a fucking genius too! He had this whole thing planned out, every time something aired he lured them into another trap, his fucking goons attacked them each time and lead them in the wrong fucking direction. 

They were hurting bad now. Cookie and Kami were out of commission, their injuries putting them on the sideline. Ian was furious at the turn of events and they weren’t fucking talking. Ian was pissed at him, hence why Jason had kept everything a secret in the first place… he knew Ian would react the way he did when everything came out. And it blew up in his fucking face.

But at least Ian was still willing to help, for John. And that was all Jason could hope for. 

Dick was suddenly at his side, wrapping his arms around him and fuck, did he ever need this connection. His touch. Dick buried his head into his chest and Jason held him close. 

“I’ve got you,” Jason whispered into his ear and Dick shuddered, gazing up into his eyes. Jason wiped at Dick’s blood tinged tears. “We’ll get him.” 

Dick huffed. “Bruce has been unbearable… I’ve never seen him like this. He’s pushed everyone away, even the Magician.” 

Jason snorted. “He fucking deserves this, he had this coming. He thinks he’s so fucking above everyone else.” 

Dick sighed, pulling away and Jason groaned. “Don’t.” 

Jason rolled his eyes, but this wasn’t about his beef with Wayne. His thoughts immediately shifted to John and the latest plan. “Did the Magician find him or not?” 

“No,” Dick shook his head. “John has no idea where he is, Joker’s keeping him in some sort of room with an adjacent bathroom and what the Magician claimed was a torture room.” 

Jason bristled. “Fucking bastard.” He hissed. “This is Wayne’s fucking fault. He should have gotten rid of the Joker-”

“It’s complicated, Bruce is still bonded to him-”

Jason snorted. “So why the fuck didn’t he bond with John? It would have protected him!” 

“He wanted it to be John’s choice.” 

Jason startled at the Magician’s voice and turned to glare at him. “Did John even know it was a choice?” Jason snapped. He was pretty sure that Wayne didn’t even offer it up as one. 

The Magician sighed, “He was being more careful this time.” 

“This time,” Dick repeated, frowning. “Gabriel?” 

The Magician nodded. “Although, Bruce and I disagreed on this, I believe him sharing his blood so often with Gabriel changed Gabriel’s system and made him resistant to the healing properties of vampire blood. That’s why Bruce couldn’t heal the cancer.” The Magician stated. “Gabriel was also older. Bruce was just being safe.” 

Jason frowned, guess that did put a different perspective on it. And he guessed it really didn’t matter at the moment. “Then how are we supposed to find him?” 

“John mentioned others, Joker’s accomplices. If we can find them, perhaps we can find where they are keeping John.” The Magician began and then described the four. A, B, C and X. 

Jason nodded, he could work on this. “I’ll talk to the other hunters and see if we can find anything.” He leaned in quick, kissed Dick, and raced out of the manor. They didn’t have time to waste. 

~*~ 

It was a fucking waste of time. There were no traces of the four accomplices that were apparently Joker’s right hand guys and girl. Whatever. 

“Can’t you feel him?” Jason questioned the Batman as they stood on a rooftop in the middle of the Narrows. Dick and Harper where there too as Nightwing and Jaybird, listening and waiting. 

“It’s only a vague feeling, it’s been far too long since we shared our blood.” The Batman replied, gazing out over the city. “I can’t pinpoint it.” 

“What if there’s another? That can feel him… couldn’t we narrow it down more?” Harper questioned. 

“Triangulate it, like they do to cell phone calls and such.” Dick nodded, “It could work.” 

“Who?” Jason asked, turning his attention to Harper. 

“Cass.” She replied, her voice a tad softer.

Jason knew that name. Wait. “She’s the one that saved us that first day?” Jason began. “She’s fucking brutal.” 

Harper shrugged. “She saved us.” 

“Where is she?” Dick questioned and Harper sighed in response, shoulder’s squaring. “You don’t know do you?” 

She shook her head. “No, but I think she’ll help.” 

“We don’t have time to look for her.” Batman hissed and flew off the building, pretty much dismissing the idea. But Jason thought it could work. 

Jason looked to Dick. “What can we do to help you find her?” He asked, it was something and maybe they could make it work. They just needed something to pinpoint their location, they remained a step behind that fucking bastard and John was running out of time. 

~*~ 

Harper sighed, rubbing her neck. “I don’t know where to even begin.” 

“Well does she have a spot she likes the most?” Jason questioned, thinking about how if anything had happened to him or Dick, he’d go to the park… to their bench. Everyone had their spot. 

Harper shrugged her shoulders, her brows pinched in concentration. “The sewer? It’s where she retreated when she was younger, maybe that’s where she is now?” 

Jason groaned, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” He rubbed his neck. “Do you realize how complex the sewer system is?” 

“You asked.” 

Jason nodded and then he realized the Drake boy could help. He’s been helping with all the tech and computer intel… maybe there was a way to hack into the system. “I have an idea.” He reached for his phone and called Colin, to get Damian’s number to get to the one he needed. 

“Hello?” 

“I heard you’re a whiz on the computer.” Jason began and he could almost see the young vamp blush. 

“Is this for John?” He asked and Jason confirmed as much. “How can I help?”

“The sewers, anyway you can draw up a map or figure out where someone may be hiding out?” Jason rambled on, not really sure if the boy vamp could find anything, but at least it was a start. 

“I can look at it.” 

“Thanks.” Jason smiled. “Can you email it to me?” 

“Yes.”

Jason rattled off his email and then turned back to Harper. “Now we just wait and see.” 

Drake pulled it off and managed to narrow it down to two places… Jason knew that Harper could do the rest on her own. This was between her and Cass.

~*~ 

It was a huge gamble, but Harper had somehow convinced Cass to help them. But she wasn’t willing to see or talk to any of them but Harper. Which seemed to work to their advantage, because Jason was pretty sure a meeting between Wayne and Cass wouldn’t turn out so hot. 

As Jason remained on the phone with Harper, they waited for Wayne to feel out where Joker was. 

Wayne huffed and then closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint where he felt the Joker the most. On the map he indicated about a four block radius in Old Gotham. 

“Did you catch that?” Jason asked, knowing that Harper could. 

“Yes,” She replied and then there was silence on the other end. 

“Hello?” 

“I got it, meet me in twenty.” She rattled off an address and Jason smiled as he realized it was in the middle of where Wayne had indicated. 

~*~

They had finally narrowed it down to a block. There were three buildings. Batman took one, Harper took another. Dick and Jason took the last… Jason thought he’d be able to take one on his own, but Batman insisted that he not be alone. 

Jason gestured for Dick to take the South entrance and he’d circle around. Dick nodded and they advanced. 

Jason inhaled sharply, the scent overwhelming him was intense. It smelled like rotting bodies. Decay. He almost expected to see bodies littered on the ground, but there was nothing but dirt and a layer of dust coating almost everything. 

He coughed, unable to stop himself and then shook his head. Jason pushed through, not finding anything out of the ordinary on the ground floor. He was starting to lose hope, when he bumped into Dick in the main room. 

Dick gave him a forced smiled and Jason reached out, taking his hand. Dick squeezed his hand and then startled, glancing up at the ceiling, toward the second floor. “Did you hear that?” 

Jason groaned. “Of course not,” he snipped, his hearing wasn’t nearly as good as theirs. 

Dick’s smile brightened and then he was running and Jason followed after him. They made it up the stairs and down a hallway. 

Dick paused before he opened the door, but Jason didn’t wait. He forced the door open and then immediately tripped over a body. “Fuck.” He inhaled as he hit the floor and kicked the dead body away from him. 

Dick stood there frozen and that’s when Jason saw it. A cage in the middle of the room… with something in it. Jason quickly got up and they inched closer to it. There was indeed someone in the cage, he was naked, caked in blood, and hunched over… but Jason knew who it was. 

“John,” Dick breathed and John looked up at them. 

And without a second thought, Jason took out his gun and immediately shot the lock on the cage. The bang reverberated in the room and John pushed against the cage door. It swung open and Jason helped him up, hugging him close. “We’ve got you. We’re going home.” 

John buried his head in the crook of his Jason’s neck. “You smell so fucking good.”

It took Jason a second too long to realize what John had said, until he felt the set of fangs dig into his neck and Jason cried out. Shocked to the core. This couldn’t be possible… no. 

Dick pulled John away and John coughed, retching up the small amount of blood that he’d taken from Jason.

Jason numbly touched his neck, his blood staining his fingers and he held the small amount of pressure against it. “A vampire? What the fuck?” 

John just laughed, curling into himself. 

Dick pressed his comm link. “Batman, we found him. Joker’s done a number on him…” Dick turned to Jason briefly, kissing him, then lapping up Jason’s blood and healing his wound. “You okay?” 

Jason shook his head. “Okay? Me? John’s a fucking vamp!” This couldn’t he happening, what the ever loving fuck. This was the last thing he imagined. 

Batman was suddenly there and he scooped John up, taking him into his arms and disappearing with him. 

Jason just stared at the cage and another dead body near it. His heart ached at the thought that John had killed the man… how was John going to recover from this? Was John even still John? 

“Fuck.” 

“It’ll be okay, he’s been freshly turned. It’s always the hardest… I just hope he doesn’t go mad.” 

“Mad?” Jason repeated, incredulously. “Don’t you think it’s a little late for that?” 

The look Dick gave him stole his breath away. “Jay.” 

Jason cursed himself, this wasn’t about him or what he thought about it. He wrapped his arms around him and held Dick close. He kissed Dick and then sighed. “The Joker just left him… this isn’t over.” 

“I know,” Dick sighed. “It’s even worse.” 

Jason snorted, shaking his head. Not even wanting to think about how this changed everything. John was no longer just a blood slave… he was one of them.


	50. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Four~

~Twenty-Four~

“Why didn’t you tell me you found him?!” The Magician asked as soon as Bruce burst through the door. 

“This is not about you,” Bruce replied sharply. 

“What- oh, God. He did it,” The Magician said. 

Bruce didn’t answer. It was obvious. John wasn’t human anymore. He was a vampire and a weak one at that. 

Bruce pressed him closer to his chest and John’s eyes snapped open. “Let go!” 

“John-”

“Don’t touch me!” John yelled and he was fighting for real now. He was so much stronger than before. 

“Bruce-” The Magician tried. 

“Shut up!” Bruce snapped at him. “Just go.”

“Let John down,” The Magician said. His voice was sharp now too and John was still clawing at Bruce’s chest, trying to get away. 

This was madness. He let go of John and John backed up to the far wall and leaned against it. He looked like a wild cornered animal. Still beautiful, Bruce thought. 

The Magician disappeared and then appeared with a soft blanket, he cautiously approached John and when John didn’t scream or fight, he held the blanket out to him and John snatched it away. Pulled it around his shoulders. He should have thought of that himself, Bruce thought bitterly. 

“Better?” The Magician asked. 

John shook his head. “I’m hungry.” 

“I’ll get you a blood bag,” The Magician said gently and then Bruce was alone with John. 

“John-”

“Did you watch what he did to me? Did he film the turning too?” John cut him off. “I bet he did. He wants you to see.” He pulled the blanket closer around him. “I killed someone back there,” he whispered. “I killed someone!” He screamed. 

Bruce felt so helpless. He wanted to take John into his arms, but was afraid that John would bite his hand off. Caution was in order. 

“He talked about you and he talked about Gabriel.”

Shit, Bruce thought. “I wanted to tell you.” 

“I bet you did,” John scoffed. “Like you wanted to tell me about Michael?”

“It’s complicated, I wanted to keep you out of this, I wanted to keep you safe.”

“You wanted to keep me ignorant and docile!” John screamed. “Jay told me about Michael, Jay told me…but it was too late.” He wiped a blood tinged tear away and took a deep breath. “You still love him.” 

It wasn’t even a question. “I love you.” 

John snorted. “Like a pet.”

Bruce winced, taken aback. “No, not like a pet.”

“You love the Magician too, you love Michael, and you still love Gabriel. What I am to you anyway?” 

The last words were said so quietly, Bruce had to strain his ears to hear them. He didn’t know what to say and where the hell was the Magician? 

“You need rest, John,” Bruce said. 

“I-” John began and then whipped his head in the direction of the kitchen. The Magician was approaching. Finally. 

“Here, sorry it took so long,” The Magician said. 

John smiled without any humor. “You wanted to give us a moment, hmm? A moment won’t do.” He grabbed the bag and tore into it like a starving man. It was hard to look at John. But Bruce didn’t avert his eyes, the Magician didn’t either. 

“You need rest, lovely one,” the Magician said. 

John nodded, finished the bag, and held it in his hand like he didn’t know what to do with it. 

Again the Magician helped them out. He took the bag, let his fingers touch John’s. “Bed? A shower?”

“Both sound good,” John said. He seemed calmer now. Bruce wondered if the Magician was using his mind magic, if he even could calm someone’s mind that way. Probably. 

Bruce gave him a sharp look and got one from the Magician in return. That was a no then. 

“Do you need-”

“I’m not an invalid,” John said. “I can find my own way to the shower and my room.”

“Of course,” the Magician replied, smoothly. “You can call anytime, John. I meant what I said, I will give you anything I can to help you through this.” 

John nodded. “I know.” 

And then he just walked away from them. Without even a glance at Bruce. 

“Kitchen,” the Magician said. Bruce wanted to tell him to fuck off, that he had to talk to John, but – he listened to John’s footsteps on the hardwood floor and they weren’t going to their room. John wasn’t going to sleep in their bed tonight. 

Bruce didn’t know what else to do, so he followed the Magician into the kitchen. Alfred was absent, suspiciously so. 

“He’s angry,” Bruce said, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“No shit,” the Magician replied. “Can you blame him?” 

Bruce shook his head. “No. I – is it my fault?” 

The Magician sighed. “I don’t know. You didn’t torture John, but you lied to him. You kept things from him. You didn’t deal with Michael.”

“And by deal with, you mean kill him? I’m bonded to him!” 

“You can survive the death of your bonded, you know that.” His face softened when he looked at Bruce. “I know it won’t be pleasant, but you will have to decide who you want to keep in your life.” 

“If it isn’t too late for that,” Bruce said. “John hates me.”

“Yes, he does. Right now at least. He has to blame someone and he rightly blames you too, you did make mistakes and we all know that.” 

Bruce nodded. “I know.” 

“But he loves you too,” The Magician said. “You need to give him time. He’s a vampire now and his turning was violent and traumatic. He will hate it for that alone.”

“If I had bonded with him this wouldn’t have happened,” Bruce said. 

“Maybe, maybe Michael would have found another way to turn John. He can be horribly creative.”

“He’s insane. I just didn’t want to acknowledge it.”

The Magician pulled him in so their foreheads touched. “I promised John that I will kill him, and I have every intention of keeping that promise, Bruce.” 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“So you can make the right choice.”

“What is the right choice?” Bruce asked. “To just let you do it?” 

“I think, better me than you, isn’t that true?” the Magician asked. 

Bruce had to admit that yes, it was true. But he hoped there could be another way. Locking Michael up maybe? “Did John ask you to do it?” 

The Magician kissed Bruce gently. “Yes, he did.” 

Bruce knew he would not tell the Magician to spare Michael. But he vowed to himself that he would find Michael first. 

~+~

The next morning, John was in the kitchen, dressed and showered. Dick and Colin were there too. Colin was looking at John and John was staring at him. He was cradling a mug of warm blood. Bruce could smell it from where he stood and watched the boys. 

“Stop stalking the shadows,” John snapped. “You know I can hear you breathing? Everything is just so loud.” 

“It will pass, you will get used to it.” 

“I don’t want to get used to it! I didn’t want this at all!” John said. 

“John,” Dick said, reaching out and curling his fingers around John’s wrist. “It will be okay. It’s not so bad.”

Bruce could see how John’s anger ebbed away a bit. 

It seemed that everyone was better at handling this and taking care of John more than Bruce. 

“I’m drinking blood for breakfast, Dick. I think it’s pretty bad,” John said, but he sounded exhausted now. He finished his mug and got up. “I need some air.” 

Dick nodded, gave Bruce a look. 

Dick wasn’t happy with Bruce right now either. Neither was Alfred. Bruce hadn’t heard a word from Colin, but Colin was keeping his distance. He hadn’t been this shy around Bruce for a very long time now. Everything was going to hell. And it was Michael’s fault. And his own. 

He sighed. “Can I walk with you?” Bruce asked. 

“I can’t be around you now, Bruce,” John said and left the kitchen. 

~+~

When John didn’t come home; Bruce went out into the vast gardens and looked for him. 

John was lying on the by now damp grass. It was dark, but Bruce could see perfectly, like all vampires during nighttime. 

“You know, I never knew how much of the world I wasn’t seeing,” John said, not looking in Bruce’s direction or moving at all. He was just staring into the branches of the tree he was lying under. 

“It’s quite beautiful,” Bruce agreed. 

“And still, there is so much ugliness too,” John said. 

“John- we need to talk about it.”

“I don’t know what there’s to talk about. You saw the videos. Hell, everyone saw the videos. Even Colin.”

“He only saw the first,” Bruce said gently. 

John laughed. “Bad enough.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That really doesn’t cut it, Bruce. You – you don’t respect me. You never really did,” John said. “You always thought of me as something to protect. To keep away from the world. When I was there, when he was talking to me, I realized I was never free with you. I thought I was, but I was wrong.” 

“John, I gave you your freedom, you chose to come back to me,” Bruce argued. 

“I was naïve and in love with you. I didn’t see how staying with you would make me dependent.” He grabbed fistfuls of grass and ripped them out. “Jay was right. I’m a pet. He got away and he and Dick are true partners. Dick doesn’t keep Jay in the dark about things, about dangers. Neither does Jason keep Dick in the dark. They trust each other.” He turned his head slightly to look at Bruce. “You never trusted me. Never saw me as a true partner. I mean we never even talked about what I want in bed, except when the Magician brought it up.” 

“Well, you never really asked, did you? Never wanted to know about it?” Bruce said, getting angry too, because it took two people to make a relationship work. And he wasn’t going to get into a discussion about sex right now with John, because that was the smallest of their problems, in his opinion. “You enjoyed the money, the sex, the house, the company.”

John got up so fast it took Bruce by surprise. He was used to John being slow compared to himself. But John wasn’t John anymore. Right now he was a whole other kind of creature. 

“Of course I enjoyed it. Everyone with their five senses together would enjoy it. I trusted you to let me in. I tried to be patient. I hoped you would open up about your past, hell anything. Anything at all. But you only share yourself with me when you have NO OTHER CHOICE. Like telling me about Damian’s mother because Damian showed up.” John took a breath. “I don’t want to be ignorant anymore. You can’t keep me in the dark anymore. We’re equals now. You can’t own me anymore.”

“I never owned you John!”

“Yes, you did. I didn’t realize it and maybe you didn’t either. But you did. I did everything you wanted and held nothing back. And you manipulated me with your charms and the blood lust. But that is over now anyway. You can’t drink my blood.”

“Vampires can share blood, they can enjoy the bloodlust together. It doesn’t matter that I wasn’t the one who changed you. You’re not human anymore. Other rules apply to you now.”

“I know,” John said. “But I don’t want you to.” 

“John-”

“Don’t you understand? I can’t be around you now. I – I see you and I see him with you and I know he loves you and you love him and I just can’t be around you now. I need to find out who I am. As a person.”

As a vampire, Bruce thought, but was wise enough to not voice it. “So what? You want to leave? He’s still out there, John. You are safe here.”

“I feel like a prisoner here,” John said. “And I don’t want to be around Colin when I’m like this,” he added quietly. 

“Like this?” 

“Angry and hungry,” John clarified. 

“Okay,” Bruce said, because he knew he couldn’t keep John here if John really wanted to leave. “I don’t want you to go,” he admitted. 

“I know you don’t want me to go, Bruce,” John said, “But I need to do what is good for me now. Not what you want.”

Bruce nodded. “When are you leaving?” 

“Tomorrow,” John said. 

“Where are you going?” 

“The Magician’s, but I don’t think I’ll stay there, a hotel maybe or something,” John said. “I don’t know yet.” 

“Please keep in touch.” 

John smiled, the first real smile since Bruce brought him home. “I will.” 

~+~

Bruce knew he had to find Michael before the Magician did. But he was on his own. Dick refused to help him. He was claiming he was staying out of this, but Bruce wasn’t so sure. Maybe Dick was working with the Magician and the Hunters. It seemed everyone except Bruce wanted the Joker dead.   
Was he so wrong? 

Dick had argued that mad vampires had been put down in the old times for the sake of the species. The Magician had backed up that claim. 

He sighed. Everything was going to hell. John was gone, Dick was working against him, and he was torn. Bruce just didn’t know what to do, but he did know that he would never be able to kill Michael. He had known Michael all his life. 

A shadow flew by as he watched the sky and Bruce immanently ran after it. It was a vampire, small and fast. Old too, he reckoned. 

Bruce made it his business to know all the vampires in his city and he didn’t recognize her. 

She tripped him up a few blocks later. He glared at her. She was small and filthy, stank faintly of the sewers. 

“Batman, who loves the Joker,” she said. 

He took a step back. Was she mad? “Who are you?” He growled. 

She smiled. “Cassandra, the one who tells the truth.” 

“You helped find Michael.”

“He isn’t Michael anymore. He hasn’t been Michael for some time,” she said. 

It sounded wistful, Bruce thought, like she had known him well. 

She looked at him, really, they stared at each other. “I loved him too,” she said quietly, looking away from his face at last. “But he hurt the people I love now.” Her eyes were blazing when they locked with his again. 

“You want to kill him,” Bruce stated. 

“Yes,” Cassandra replied. 

“A lot of people want to. It seems.”

She smiled. “But I will do it.” And then she jumped from the roof and was swallowed up by the darkness below. 

Bruce didn’t have the energy to chase after her. 

He thought about cutting his patrol short, but then he remembered that there was no one waiting for him except Alfred and he decided to keep going until the first rays of sunlight. 

Then he would fall into his empty bed and hopefully sleep dreamlessly.


	51. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Five~

~Twenty-Five~

Dick stretched, curling into the body beside him, seeking the warmth and safety of the arms that circled around him. This was pure bliss… his perfect dream. 

He startled slightly when he realized that the warm body beside him was very real and this wasn’t a dream. He blinked, his eyes widening as he recognized the scent of his lover.

Jason. 

His heart skipped a beat. He didn’t even remember falling asleep with Jason… this was huge. They had never spent the night together. Not like this. 

“Morning,” Jason murmured as Dick gazed up into his eyes.

“Morning,” Dick breathed, leaning in and capturing Jason’s lips in a kiss. It was a little sloppy at first, but grew into something so much more in no time at all. 

“Now that’s a fucking good morning kiss,” Jason panted as they parted to breathe and Jason ran his fingers down Dick’s side and pulled him even closer. “You’re really cold.” 

Dick shrugged, this was how he always felt in the mornings. “I haven’t fed yet.” 

Jason frowned, his gaze going distant. “Last time we shared a bed you were even colder.”

Last time, he was practically dead. Shit. Dick’s eyes widened, not expecting Jason to bring it up. He vaguely remembered Jason and Colin sleeping beside him when he was in his healing sleep. He heard them talking, he knew what was going on… and it suddenly occurred to him that it was Michael’s fault then and now. The only reason Jason had stayed longer than usual was because he was worried about John. And fuck, John was a vampire now and it was all Michael’s fault. 

He shook his head and focused on Jason beside him and that night. They had never talked about the events prior to what had happened. “You kissed me,” he whispered… “It gave me hope. It gave me the strength to wake up and to find you. To thank you, to save you.” 

Jason exhaled sharply and then kissed Dick again, pressing Dick against the mattress. Dick shuddered, wanting so much more… they had talked about this, they had wanted to be together. But there was never the right time or place, and this was definitely not the right time or place, but fuck did it ever feel right. 

“Jay,” he moaned as he rocked against Jason, tugging off the t-shirt that Jason was still wearing. Jason was so hot, that it warmed him through. Dick wanted to feel every inch of his skin against his own. 

Jason nipped at Dick’s neck and then started to travel down. 

“Fuck,” Dick inhaled as Jason tugged down Dick’s pajama pants and underwear, exposing his erection. “Please.” 

“Now you’re warming up,” Jason teased as he ran his tongue around the base of his cock. “So fucking beautiful, too.” 

Dick thrust up, unable to contain himself. They had only done this once before and it was so good. Dick threaded his fingers through Jason’s hair and clutched onto it when Jason sucked him down. “Fuck.”

Dick shuddered, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. Not with the way Jason was sucking and licking and teasing his cock. He bit his lip and came only a moment later as his orgasm washed over him in waves. 

He panted out his release and tugged Jason up, kissing him and licking the taste of himself out of Jason’s mouth. Dick smiled against his lips and then pulled away, nipping at Jason’s neck before he started to move down Jason’s chest. 

“No,” Jason inhaled as he pulled him back up. “I don’t wanna come that way.” 

Dick flushed from head to toe, he knew exactly what Jason wanted and Dick wanted it just as much. He scrambled up and dug into his bedside table, grabbing the lube he had stashed there and handed it to Jason. 

Jason took it and rolled the small tube in his hands. “You sure?” 

Dick nodded, he was more than ready. “Yes,” he moaned, already hard again at the very thought of Jason being inside him, fucking him.

Jason smirked, running his fingers teasingly over Dick’s thighs and then parting them to give him better access. Dick spread his legs, his breath hitching in anticipation. Every touch set him on fire. 

He moaned loudly when Jason pushed one finger into him, teasing him open. It was agonizingly slow and Dick was breathless as Jason continued to open him up finger by finger. Soon Jason was fucking him with just his hand.

Dick whimpered when Jason pulled his hand away. “Shh,” Jason soothed him as he blanketed his body over Dick’s, placing his hands to the side of Dick’s head and leaned in. Jason kissed him and then brushed his lips against Dick’s ear. “I want you to bite me when you come.” 

Dick shuddered, his eyes going wide. “Jay?” He gasped, unable to even repeat the request, it was almost too much. “Are you sure?” 

Jason nodded. “Fuck, yeah.” Jason grinned and then sealed it with a mind blowing kiss. 

“Fuck,” Dick inhaled. This was huge… to share in the bloodlust? He was so lost in thought that he was taken by surprise when Jason thrust into him. “Oh, Fuck.” Dick cried out, clinging onto Jason’s back as he arched off the bed. 

Jason was inside him and it fucking hurt. He tensed and it took him a moment before he relaxed enough for Jason to continue. The pain dulled and then Jason hit something inside him that made him see stars and he shuddered at the intensity, digging his nails into Jason’s hips and urged Jason on more. 

“Dick, fuck.” 

Dick was so close, but he wanted to draw it out for as long as he could. They moved together and it was only when he felt Jason start to lose control that he knew it was time. 

“Jay,” he moaned and then he bit Jason triggering his own release as much as Jason’s. Jason’s blood was richer and headier than any other he had ever tasted, it tasted so good and it filled him with the most intense orgasm he’s ever felt and he practically levitated off the bed in bliss. 

Dick was careful not to take too much and closed the wound. He tugged Jason into a kiss as they came down from their orgasmic high.

“Fuck, Dick,” Jason moaned, dragging his fingers over Dick’s skin, like he couldn’t stop caressing him. “I so get it now, damn. That was intense.” 

“Yeah,” Dick grinned. “And that was only a fraction of the bloodlust, Jay. Can you even imagine?”

Jason shook his head, looking so blissed out that Dick had to kiss him again. They lazily kissed, not even attempting to clean or get up. Dick didn’t want to move away from Jason. 

There was a tentative knock at the door and Dick knew it was Colin. He tugged the covers over them as Colin stuck his head in, but he didn’t even look in the direction of the bed. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Dick barely managed.

“John’s leaving.”

“Oh,” Dick’s eyes widened, he had forgotten all about John and for a second he felt guilty for enjoying this moment with Jason. 

“Shit,” Jason gasped as he sat up in bed. “Tell him to wait… we’ll be right down.” 

Colin nodded and shut the door behind him. They shared a glance and then raced to get ready. They were out the door five minutes later… they had to see John before he left the grounds. 

Dick was worried that if they didn’t, they may not see him again for a while. “John!” Dick called out as they reached the main hall. John was at the door, already on his way out. 

“No need to shout.” John hissed, turning to them. 

“Sorry,” Dick winced. He knew that everything was overly sensitive and he should have known better. 

“Where are you going?” Jason questioned as they finally stood before.

“Does it matter?” John asked, “Are you going to hunt me down?”

Jason frowned, “No, we’re friends. I stayed because-”

“You wanted to fuck your boyfriend.” John snipped, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t need advanced hearing to hear that this morning.” 

Dick was hurt by the flippant comment, this wasn’t the John he knew and he wondered briefly if he’d ever be the same again… he knew things would be different. But John knew how much this meant to Dick, how much he had worried. “John, it was our first time.”

John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and then he gazed at Dick and for the first time since he’s returned Dick saw his friend John. “I’m sorry, I know how much this meant to you.”

Dick nodded, worrying his lip and then he flung his arms around John and held him close. “Are you going to come back?” 

John returned the hug, “I dunno.” 

“Where are you going to go?” Dick asked as he pulled back and studied his face, he felt like he was going to cry. 

John shrugged. “The Magician’s maybe. All I know is I can’t stay here, not now.”

“We’ll go with you,” Jason stated and Dick was waiting for John to protest but he didn’t. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Good,” Jason smiled, it was something at least.

~*~

“Now what?” Dick asked as he leaned against the ledge of the roof. They had been at it all fucking day and they were getting nowhere. His mind was constantly on John and he ached for his friend. He was doing this for him. 

The group of hunters seemed at a loss as well. They just couldn’t seem to get close enough to the damn Joker to get him. It was beyond frustrating… not to mention the mass hysteria that took over Gotham in the last few days because of all the damn broadcasts. Half the time they were just trying to keep peace with the masses. 

Some believed it was all just an act, but most believed the truth and it’s exactly what the Joker had wanted, utter chaos. It was a fucking mess. 

He dragged his fingers through his hair and startled slightly when a dark figure dropped down beside Harper. Dick’s eyes widened as he realized that this was Cassandra. 

“The one who was turned.” 

“That’s pretty damn cryptic,” Jason grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and subconsciously inching closer to Dick. “How is that supposed to help us?” 

“The one who was turned!” She stated with a bit more urgency and Dick’s thoughts turned once more to John, he was just recently turned. Was that who she was speaking of? 

“Wayne’s lover?” Harper questioned, confirming his own thoughts. 

Cassandra nodded.

“What about John?” Jason asked as he looked to Dick for an answer he didn’t have. 

Fuck. Dick frowned, wracking his brain for some sort of connection. “Oh!” Dick gasped as he got what Cassandra was implying. “John can locate him, he was just recently turned. You can always sense your sire. Shit, we need John.” 

“Is he still at the Magician’s?” Jason wondered out loud and Dick shrugged. It was where they left him earlier in the day, but that didn’t mean anything. “I’ll call him.” 

Dick looked to Cassandra. “If John will locate him,” Dick began and Cassandra flashed him a bright smile and Dick knew then that she would kill the Joker if given the chance. “Okay, perfect.”

“We already know that Wayne won’t fucking do it.” Jason grumbled as he waited for John to pick up. 

Dick knew that there was no way that Bruce would kill his first love… he glanced over at Jason. He could never take Jason’s life. This would be good for John too, give him a part in taking down the one that cause him so much pain. 

Dick felt a sudden finality, this was going to work. Fucking finally. They were finally going to get him. This would work. He was sure of it. It was just a matter of time now.


	52. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Six~

~Twenty-Six~

John woke up in an unfamiliar bed, alone. For a moment he felt disoriented and then everything came crashing down. He wanted to scream, but bit the pillow instead. He was a vampire, he moved out of the manor. He was currently sleeping in the Magician’s guestroom. 

He was hungry. He lay there and analyzed that hunger. Looked at it from every angle, let it build. 

A sharp knock on the door made him blink and come to his senses. 

“I know you’re up, John, do you want to come out and have breakfast?” Tim asked. 

Tim’s face flashed in front of John’s eyes. He had seen Tim only twice, first at that dinner what seemed so long ago and then last night. John could understand why the Magician called him his pretty one. Even for a vampire, Tim was exceptionally beautiful. John had thought that he would be over the magic and attractiveness of vampires when he was one himself, but it seemed he was wrong. 

“John?” Tim asked again. 

“Yes, I would like some breakfast. I will be out in a minute,” John replied. 

“We’ll wait for you then,” Tim said and John could hear his footsteps retreat. 

He got up then, because what else could he do? Just lay in bed and feel sorry for himself? He’s been passive way too long, John thought bitterly. He just let things happen to him and he was done with it now. 

The kitchen was modern and bright, a stark contrast to the one at the manor. The Magician was sipping a mug of coffee laced with blood and Tim was reading on his tablet. 

“The blood is in the fridge, you can warm it up in the microwave and add some coffee,” Tim said and then he looked up at John. “Or do you want me to do it?” 

Did he look that lost and helpless? John shook his head. It was no use to get angry at the people who were trying to help him. “No, it’s fine. I can manage.” 

“Want the newspaper?” Tim asked. 

“Sure,” John replied as he went to the fridge and then prepared his breakfast. This was it then. His life as he knew it was over. He would never eat a hotdog again or cake or- he slammed his hands on the counter and breathed. 

“John?” Tim asked.

“I’m fine,” John replied, not turning around. He didn’t want to look at them right now. 

“You’re not. Right now you’re thinking about all the human things you lost,” The Magician said gently. “And there seems to be an endless list of things, starting with all the food you will never be able to eat again, to the career you were hoping for.” 

John nodded. “Yeah.” 

“It’s not the end of the world. You will get used to it. And you don’t have to start your life from scratch, John. You can still finish school and then find a job you like. You can do that for years.” 

“And then I will lose everything again,” John whispered. 

“You can see it like that,” The Magician replied. “You can also see it as an opportunity to rediscover yourself. Try all the lives you imagined.” 

“Is that what you did?” John asked as he finished mixing his blood and coffee and put it into the microwave. 

“Actually I like to think I’m not done yet, that there is room for improvement, still,” The Magician answered. 

John had to smile at that. The microwave pinged and he took out his breakfast. 

“It’s too hot,” Tim said, not even looking up from his tablet. 

“I’ll wait for it to cool down then,” John replied, took his mug, and sat down at the table. “Where is Damian?” 

“Probably still in his room, doing katas or reading, ‘The Art of War’,” Tim answered. He finished what he had been reading and handed the tablet over to John. The site was open on the Gotham Gazette. 

John took a careful sip of his blood and coffee, it was good. 

“You guys don’t eat breakfast together?” 

“We do,” Tim said. 

“But not today, because I’m an unstable newly turned vampire and apparently Damian is especially delicious,” John clued in. 

“How do you know he is especially delicious?” 

John shrugged. “Bruce told me.” Thinking about Bruce made him sad and angry. 

“Ah,” Tim said. “Do you have any questions about vampires that Bruce didn’t answer?” 

John laughed. “Tons.” 

“Okay, so between me and the Magician, I think we can answer most of them. Some things are different for every one of us.” 

“Will I go mad?” John blurted out. 

“Because your Sire is?” Tim asked. 

John nodded. He was actually glad that Tim was answering his questions. Tim had a no nonsense way about him that made John feel calm. 

“No, not necessarily. It is true that the old madness is inheritable, but mostly by born vampires. Not by turned ones.” 

“Thank god,” John said. 

Tim smiled. “John, the Magician is right, this could be a new beginning for you. You’re stronger now, faster, in pretty much everything but age, Bruce’s equal…it might even be a blessing in disguise.” 

John snorted. “Not feeling the love yet.”

“Because your turning was very violent and because you hate your Sire,” Tim said matter of fact. 

How could he not? He didn’t want any of this. “Yeah,” John said, finishing his coffee. It was easier to think of it as only coffee. 

“It will get better, John. You will get used to it and as I said before, this could be a chance for you to be real partners in the future. You were born into a whole new century, a whole new world, like me. We aren’t tainted much by the old thinking, the old ways.” 

John nodded and wondered, not for the first time in the last few hours, about Timothy Drake. He seemed so different from the vampires John knew. Even Dick. And Dick was very human. 

“You should test your abilities,” The Magician said. 

Tim nodded. “We know you already got used to the hearing.” 

John blinked. And then listened. Yes, he had gotten used to the hearing. At first everything seemed so loud, but now it was like it used to be, except when he concentrated, he could hear people down below. 

“Oh,” John said. 

“Everything is falling into place. Your body knows what it has to do. Don’t worry about it,” Tim explained. 

John sighed. “It’s just strange.” 

“Of course it is,” The Magician replied. “Maybe some fresh air would do you some good? New clothes? Shoes?” 

John smiled. “You want to take me shopping?” 

“Well, you’re staying here for a while, are you not? It would be good to have a change of clothes and I’m guessing that you don’t want to go back to the manor to grab some things, do you?” 

John shook his head. “No, not really. Not yet.” 

“Shopping it is then, and it will be good for you to be around people.” 

“Humans, you mean,” John said. 

The Magician smiled. “You’ll have to learn to be around them and stay calm.” 

What a clusterfuck John thought. “What about the blood-lust?” 

“What about it?” 

“It will be different now. What should I expect?” 

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Tim said. 

“What? Why? You explain things really well, Timothy,” John said. 

“It’s Tim, and I don’t feel the blood-lust yet, so I can’t really say anything about it. Not my area of expertise so to say.” 

John nodded. “Okay. Makes sense.” 

Tim smiled and it transformed his face. How could anyone be unaffected by the boy was a mystery to John. 

“Talk to the Magician. He knows everything about the blood-lust and related topics there is to know.” 

“You kinda make me sound like a slut,” The Magician said. 

“There is nothing wrong with being a slut,” Tim said earnestly. 

The boy was unreal, John thought. 

“All knowledge is good for something,” Tim continued and then he grabbed his tablet and left the kitchen. 

John watched him leave. “How has no one snatched him up yet?” 

The Magician laughed. “John…I have no idea. Everyone except a few chosen ones seemed too stupid and blind. He becomes more beautiful and smarter every day. It’s scary really. He could rule this city if he wanted to.”

“But he doesn’t want to,” John said.

“No, he doesn’t. His ambitions lie somewhere else,” The Magician answered. “So, shopping? And a nice long talk about how not to kill or seduce humans by accident.” 

“Oh, god. It’s like puberty all over again.” Not that he had been clueless back then. His masters had explained to him what he was going to do and how he was going to be used for their pleasure. 

“Not quite,” The Magician said. “I’m sure this time around you will enjoy it.”

John smiled at him. “With you? I have no doubt.” 

~+~

Jason and Dick were waiting for them when John and the Magician returned from their shopping trip. It had been good. Overwhelming, but good. So many people and so many superficial wounds, everything was drenched in blood, it seemed. 

“Dick, Jason,” The Magician said. “How nice of you to come by.” 

Jason just looked at them both. “This is not a social visit.” 

“I didn’t think so. You both look like you’re on a mission.” 

Dick smiled. The smile was sharp. “We are and we finally figured out how to find him.” 

“You did? Did you tell Bruce?” The Magician asked. 

“We didn’t tell Wayne shit,” Jason answered. 

“I see,” The Magician said and then looking from the boys to John. “I see.” 

“What?” John asked, because he was still clueless. 

Dick’s eyes went soft when he looked directly at John. “You can find him. He’s your Sire and you were just turned. You should be able to feel him.” 

Was that the weird feeling at the back of his mind? This thing that felt polluted? “Oh, I didn’t even think about it.” 

“Understandable,” The Magician said. “You do realize, it will hurt John and Bruce when you kill him?” 

Dick nodded. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “I’m sorry John.” 

“Don’t be. I know you can survive the death of your Sire, of a bonded one. I want him gone.”

“Pretty much everyone does,” Jason said. 

“I promised you I will kill him for you and I will, John,” The Magician said. 

“It seems everyone wants a piece of him,” Dick threw in. “Jason and Ian want to tear him apart and Harper too.” 

“You don’t?” The Magician asked. 

“I do,” Dick admitted. “I don’t like feeling that way, but I do want to kill him.”

John knew what Dick wasn’t saying. He didn’t know if he could kill someone. No matter that in this case, they were talking about an insane and very dangerous vampire. 

“It’s a good thing then, that you don’t have to kill him. There are plenty volunteers,” John said with a smile. “So, how do I find him?” 

“It’s easy really. You could call me when I drank your blood, remember?” Dick asked. 

John nodded. “Yeah.” Because how could he have forgotten? 

“The method is the same. You concentrated on me and called out to me. You just have to concentrate on him, but don’t try to call to him. Just feel where he is.” 

John nodded. It sounded simple enough. He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. When he concentrated on that tainted, polluted streak inside his veins he knew it was his Sire. He pulled on it gently like he would on a thread and followed it in his mind. It was a bit like the dreams he shared with the Magician. Everything seemed real and not. 

He gasped and his eyes flew open. “I know where he is.” 

“Good,” Jason said. “Tell us and I will call Harper and Ian. This ends tonight.” 

John nodded. He told them everything. 

He felt bad for leaving Bruce in the dark, but he didn’t trust Bruce to do the right thing. It seemed no one else trusted Bruce either. 

“You should stay here,” The Magician said. “Damian and Tim will keep you company.” 

“How bad will it be?” John asked. 

“Bad,” The Magician replied. “Especially because it’s so fresh, the connection is still strong.” 

“You will be in agony,” Dick said. “For days, probably. So it’s good you’re staying here. Tim and The Magician can take care of you and keep you from hurting yourself and others.” 

John nodded again, feeling numb. 

The Magician touched his arm and then pulled him gently into a hug. “I will take care of you. You will be fine, John. Stronger for it.” 

“For the record? This sucks,” John said, clinging to the Magician for a moment longer. 

The Magician kissed him gently. “I know. But it will be over soon.” 

Jason nodded. “Ian and Harper are meeting us outside. Ready?” 

“Yes,” The Magician said. He let go of John. “You should drink some blood and then sit on the sofa or go to bed. I will text Tim and Damian to come home at once and look after you.”

“Will do,” John said, because what else could he do, but wait for the pain to start. 

The Magician kissed him again and then John watched them leave. 

All he could do was wait.


	53. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Seven~

~Twenty-Seven~

The Joker was exactly where John had said he would be… unfortunately he wasn’t alone. 

He glanced over at Cassandra who looked more than ready to take on the Joker’s men, but they were severely outnumbered. The hunters were strong, but they were no match against them. 

“There’s no way we can get close enough,” Ian hissed. “What are we going to do?” He questioned looking to the Magician. 

The Magician frowned, he had no idea how to proceed without risking everyone’s lives… John would never forgive him if-

“I have an idea,” Jason began as he stole a glance at Dick and then cut his hand. 

The rich, heady scent of Jason’s blood wafted over him and the temptation to taste him was overwhelming. 

“No.” Dick gasped, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“It’s perfect,” Jason argued. “He’s wanted a taste of me for years and he doesn’t know about our bond… it’ll get us close enough. My blood may not kill him, he’s too smart for that. But it’ll give him a moment of weakness and then we can strike. And once he’s out of the picture, we can take out his men with ease.” 

“So, you want to be bait?” Ian asked, seemingly unsure of the plan. 

Jason shrugged. “It’s not like it’s the first time, at least this time I’m not in a dress. Besides, the Joker will be expecting me. Dick. Fucking Wayne. So let’s play into that. We can get him.” 

“The idea has merit,” the Magician added. “It could work.”

Dick opened his mouth to protest and Jason stopped him with a kiss. Dick groaned and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jason and holding him close. 

“We can do this,” Jason whispered more to Dick. “You and me.”

Dick sighed, reluctantly nodding. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” the Magician agreed. “We will flank the building and wait until your first strike and then we’ll attack. We’ll be your backup.”

Jason nodded. “Let’s do this.” 

~*~ 

They were all in position and the Magician held his breath as Jason stormed in, shouting at the Joker. His men instantly grabbed him and Jason struggled against them.

The Magician wanted to move, to help him when the Joker suddenly called out.

“This one is mine.” 

His men let Jason go and he darted over to the Joker. “You’re dead. You’ve fucked with my family for the last time.”

He laughed. “Ah, did my little fledgling take a bite out of you?”

Jason bristled and the Magician suddenly knew that it was true. “You jealous?”

The Joker grabbed Jason by his jacket and Jason flinched. “You’re not who I expected, but you’ll more than do.” 

“Let him go.” Dick demanded, suddenly appearing out of nowhere… or perhaps, the Magician had been so focused on the Joker that he didn’t see Dick approach. 

The Joker laughed, smiling wildly at Dick. “Where’s Daddy dearest?” He questioned as he grabbed Dick by the neck. “You make him so weak.” 

The Magician tensed, ready to move. This wasn’t working as planned.

“Fuck you!” Dick hissed, kicking him away and the Joker laughed, dropping him to the ground and tightening his grip on Jason. 

“You still have spirit, but that’ll change once I drain your wannabe hunter friend.” He cackled, pulled Jason closer to him and bit him. The Joker moaned and sucked greedily. 

Which was exactly what they had wanted and the Magician marveled at how the Joker had played into their hands. Their plan had worked and the Magician readied for attack. 

The Joker would feel the effects of the tainted blood soon enough. 

Jason started to laugh, mocking the Joker as the vampire started to tremble. The Joker gasped, pulling away and spitting out the blood in his mouth. 

“You!” The Joker cried out as he dropped to his knees and that’s when Jason spiked him through the chest. It would take more than that to kill him, but his fate was now in Jason’s and Dick’s hands. 

It was time. 

The Magician dropped down, taking out two of Joker’s men and was about to take out another when he felt it. 

He knew instantly that the Joker had perished, even if he hadn’t seen it. The blinding pain ripped through him with such intensity that he almost thought it was his own, but it wasn’t his. It was Bruce’s. 

Bruce. 

He had been so focused on doing this for John and making sure that he was safe that he had forgotten the bond that linked him to Bruce. It was still so fresh. He felt the tug and cry of desperation and then everything went dark. 

“Hey! You okay?” 

He groaned, blinking up at Dick. His body ached and he could barely move. It took him a moment to realize he was lying on the floor. He didn’t remember falling. “Dick.”

“Shit, you and Cass dropped immediately. Harper is hurting too, but I didn’t think you’d be affected.” Dick began as he helped the Magician up. 

His head was spinning and he tried to feel Bruce, but there was nothing. His breathing hitched as he continued to reach out to him and failed. “It’s not me.” 

“Huh?” Dick gasped, confused.

The Magician looked around the room, it seemed as if they had completed their task. The Joker was dead, his men had put up a fight and it looked as if the human hunters were cleaning up the rest of the mess… Harper was cradling Cassandra in her arms. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in, seeking out Bruce once more but he couldn’t feel him. “It’s Bruce.” He managed and Dick’s eyes widened with realization. 

“You’re bonded to him.” Dick stated, “Shit, I didn’t… Is he hurting? But his bond with Michael is older. I thought it wouldn’t affect him as much since he hasn’t been with him in years. Ya know?” 

The Magician nodded. He had thought that as well, but if their bond was formed out of true love, it wouldn’t have mattered how long they had been apart. “I need to go to him.” 

“I’ll call, Alfred-” Dick began and the Magician shook his head. 

“No, go to John. Check on him and then return to the manor.” He instructed with only one thought on his mind. Bruce. 

~*~ 

“Where is he?” The Magician demanded as Alfred opened the door for him. 

Alfred raised a brow, confusion crossing over his features as he parted his mouth to speak. The Magician knew at that moment that Alfred had no idea what was going on. 

“Bruce!?” He called out, pushing by Alfred, needing to find him. “Where did you last see him?” 

“In the lib-”

The Magician sped away, rushing into the library. “Bruce?” He called out to him, searching the immediate area and not finding him. He searched his room and then he thought of John and went to John’s old room. “Bruce,” he inhaled as he found Bruce passed out on the floor. 

Bruce didn’t respond, he didn’t even appear to be breathing. 

The Magician picked him up and laid him on the bed. He pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping for something, anything. But there was nothing. 

He closed his eyes, placing his hands on Bruce’s head and pushed himself into Bruce’s mind. Since his reformation, the Magician had always hated forcing himself into other people’s minds, but he needed to check on Bruce… he looked far too pale and withdrawn to be in a healing sleep. 

There was a scream and the Magician turned to see a very young Bruce sobbing over his parent’s bodies. It took the Magician’s breath away to witness such a heartbreaking scene. 

The dreamscape morphed and this time Bruce wasn’t openly sobbing like he did as a child, but he sat there, holding onto Gabriel’s lifeless hand. 

Everything shifted again and this time Bruce was alone: a picture of two teen boys in his hand. Silent tears fell from his eyes as Bruce tore up the picture and threw it away. 

It took a moment to realize the picture was of Bruce and Michael… of better times. 

The Magician sucked in a breath as he realized that these were the moments that Bruce had experienced the most sadness and despair. When he had lost the loves of his life. His parents, Gabriel, Michael. 

“John, please don’t go.” 

The Magician startled slightly as Bruce started to call out for John and he watched as John suddenly appeared at Bruce’s bedside, then he shook his head and left Bruce to slowly disappear into nothing and the cycle repeated again. 

The Magician watched it over and over again and he tried to break the cycle, but it was no use. Bruce was torturing himself. 

He cursed as he pulled back and frowned. Bruce was lost to him… he didn’t expect this at all. He knew Bruce would be hurt and possibly going into a healing sleep. But this wasn’t it. 

“Bruce,” he whispered kissing him on the lips, holding his hand as he remained at his side. He wasn’t going to leave Bruce, not now. “Hold on.” He urged. 

He knew that Dick and Jason would be there soon, he knew that Alfred was nearby… but the Magician feared that only John would be able to break the cycle. He needed John. To fully heal and wake up, Bruce needed John. 

But he didn’t know if John was ready to be with Bruce. The Magician knew that if John initiated a bond between them, that Bruce would heal and wake up. A fresh and new bond would heal them both. 

But that wasn’t his call. 

The Magician squeezed Bruce’s hand again, silently vowing that he’d remain by his side through this. He wouldn’t leave him like he did after Gabriel’s passing. “Hold on.”


	54. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Eight~

~Twenty-Eight~

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Damian demanded. He was pacing the room and stealing glances at Tim and John. 

“Because he’s hurting,” Tim said patiently for the – Damian didn’t actually care. 

“He’s too young to fall into a healing sleep. They weren’t bonded long enough for it either.”

“But it was still fresh,” Tim said, giving Damian a look. “You can’t do anything. John will wake up eventually. We’ll have to be patient.” 

Damian didn’t even know why he cared so much. He didn’t know John very well. 

The call came just after John had started to scream. The Joker was dead. Everyone who had been bonded to Michael was in a bad shape. It had been Dick who had called them and that had left Damian and Tim worried. 

Damian wondered about his father. No word had come from the manor yet, so he hoped Father was okay. 

“Try the Magician again,” Damian said. 

Tim nodded. He had tried to call the Magician twice already, and so far no luck. Damian knew that Tim was worried about everyone who had been there to take down the Joker, but he was especially worried about the Magician. 

This time the Magician picked up. “Thank god,” Tim said. 

“Put him on speaker,” Damian demanded. 

Tim did. “Dick already called with the news, but we knew of course as soon as John started screaming. How are you?”

“I’m fine, blacked out for a bit there, but I’m fine now. I’m at the manor.”

Tim blinked slowly. Damian could watch his lashes move in slow motion. It was unreal.   
“Why are you at the manor?”

“How is father?” Damian demanded. 

“Bruce collapsed,” The Magician said. “How is John?” 

“Sleeping,” Tim said. 

“What is wrong with Father?” Damian wanted to know. 

“He’s…actually I don’t know. It’s not the healing sleep. At least not as I know it. I risked a look inside his head-”

“How dare you!” Damian exploded. 

“It was the only way to find out what was wrong with Bruce,” The Magician answered sharply. “It’s not like I’m doing this for fun. It’s not like this couldn’t be dangerous for me too. I am bonded with Bruce, Damian.” 

“Can you help him?” Tim asked. He didn’t look like he approved of the Magician’s tactics either, Damian thought. 

“I’ve tried,” The Magician said. 

“So, no,” Damian concluded. 

“I think only a new bond can really help him,” The Magician said. 

Damian looked to John on the couch. “Well, not sure John is up for that.” Damian didn’t like the thought that his father was hurt, but liked it less to make John bond against his will, just because it would heal them now. A bond was pretty much a forever thing. “This sucks,” he added. 

“Yes,” The Magician replied. “It does.”

“What about John?” Tim asked. “What should we do?”

“There is nothing. His body needs to heal from the break. It will be fine. He wasn’t bonded to the Joker for long and his bond wasn’t as deep as Bruce’s. Bruce had loved Michael once – that is the difference.” 

Tim nodded. “Okay. Will you be back soon?” 

There was long pause and Damian knew that the Magician wasn’t coming back as long as Father was hurting. 

“I left him once before,” The Magician said. 

“I understand,” Tim replied and hung up. 

Tim’s lips were a thin line and Damian couldn’t blame him. Everything was pretty messed up right now. 

“So, he’s leaving us here to fend for ourselves,” Damian said, sitting down in an armchair. 

“At least we aren’t human or poor or in danger,” Tim said. 

Damian gave him a look. “I’m human.” 

“You’re more than that and you know it,” Tim said, waving it away. He looked at John. “Should we tell him what the Magician said?”

Damian rubbed his temples. “I don’t know. It would put a lot of pressure on John. And his relationship with Father is really rocky right now.” 

Tim nodded. “Pretty much everyone’s relationship with Bruce Wayne is pretty rocky right now. And I can’t blame them.” 

“Me neither, but I understand why Father was hesitant about killing the Joker.” After all the Joker had been bonded to more than one person. Had turned countless others. They were all in pain now. 

“But John will be pissed if we don’t tell him. I would be pissed off,” Tim mused. 

“Best we wait until he wakes up, see how he is, get something to eat into him and then tell him about Father and what the Magician said.” 

“Okay.” 

~+~

John slept for two days. Damian and Tim kept an eye on him, while people called or came by with news. 

“For the record,” Jason said. “I’m still pissed at Wayne for how he handled this whole thing, but…”

Dick squeezed Jason’s leg. “I know.” 

Damian knew too. He hadn’t been to see Father yet, because he didn’t want to leave Tim alone with John, but now with Dick and Jason here… “You two have something to do today?” 

Dick blinked. “No, nothing important planned.”

“Good, I want you to stay with Tim and John, while I visit Father.” 

“Of course,” Dick said before Jason could answer. 

Damian smiled. “Thank you, Dick.” 

“No need really.” 

“So, how many of the Joker’s men have you rounded up?” 

“I think we got all of them, but John had told the Magician about a woman and we haven’t found her. Yet,” Jason looked troubled by it. And Damian could understand why. 

“The hunters are on this?” Tim asked. 

“Of course,” Jason answered. “Finding all of them is our priority.” 

Damian wondered how Dick could be with someone who killed his own kind. Damian knew that the insane vampires had to be put down, but there were the others too. Killing was just part of their nature. But then, Damian thought wryly, it was human nature too. 

“I will be back tonight,” Damian said. 

“I’m sure we’ll find something to do while you’re gone,” Tim replied, dry. 

Damian shook his head fondly. He knew that Tim wasn’t happy Damian was giving him babysitters, but he felt better when he knew that Tim had backup. You could never tell with a newly turned vampire and John had been through a lot. 

~+~

“Master Damian,” Pennyworth said as he opened the door. 

“Pennyworth,” Damian replied with a nod. “I’m here to see Father.” 

“Of course,” Pennyworth said. “He’s in Master John’s room.” 

Damian knew the way. 

The Magician was sitting in an armchair by his father’s bed. “Damian.”

“You should go home. Tim misses you,” Damian said, dragging another chair to the bedside.

“I can’t leave him. I already did that once.”

“After Gabriel died,” Damian said. 

“Yes. And he is worse now. He won’t come out of it. It’s partly a healing sleep, but partly he’s just trapped in his own mind and his memories.” 

“Harper woke up yesterday. Cassandra is still sleeping.”

“And John?” The Magician asked. 

“Also still sleeping,” Damian replied. He was sure that Dick was giving the Magician updates, but if he were in the Magician’s place, he would have asked too. 

“Good, he needs it. Even if I wished he would wake up and help Bruce.”

Damian crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not sure John will be ready to bond with Father.”

The Magician nodded. “Neither am I. But I’ll ask him anyway. A new bond would heal Bruce. Would help John too.” 

“John is fucked up right now, Magician. And I can’t blame him. I don’t like that Father is out of commission, lost in his own head and memories, but…I’m also not sure bonding with someone who is so angry at you would solve a goddamned thing.” 

“We can’t leave Bruce like this,” The Magician argued. 

“Is it dangerous?” Damian asked. 

The Magician shrugged. It looked strange on him, Damian thought, way too human. “I don’t think so. But really, I don’t know. I haven’t seen anything like this before.” 

“As I understand it,” Damian said, carefully, “He is trapped in his own head. And you were inside his mind, and he doesn’t want to come out. Right?”

“Yes,” The Magician answered. 

“Maybe he needs that time to work through his issues?” 

“You want to leave him like this?” 

“What if John bonds with him, but doesn’t connect emotionally? Because you know he’s still messed up and angry, and he blames Father. Both of them would be hurting and unhappy. Do you want that?” 

The Magician shook his head. “Of course not.” 

“His body will be alright, as long as we give him blood, right? No brain damage or anything?” 

“Yes, that should be fine.”

“Good. We should let John figure his shit out first before we let him into Father’s head.”

“I don’t think you can just decide that,” The Magician replied. 

“Yes, I think I can. I am his next of kin.”

“You are maybe his blood, but Dick is his heir,” The Magician said. 

Damian was pretty sure that Dick would agree with him on this. “I’ll talk to Dick.” 

The Magician sighed, but didn’t try to talk Damian out of it. 

~+~

“And as his heir, you should make the decision,” Damian finished his spiel that evening once he came back from the manor. 

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot, I guess?” Jason asked. 

“All the way back home,” Damian answered. “I talked about it with the Magician, of course.”

“Does he approve?” Tim asked. 

Damian shook his head. “He isn’t thinking straight. He’s involved with Father, of course that clouds his judgment.” 

“So, you just want to leave him like this?” Dick asked, sharply.

“What else is there to do? We don’t actually know what is wrong with him. And I don’t think forcing or guilt tripping John into bonding with Father is a good idea. Do you?” 

“No,” Dick said, biting his lip. “No, you’re right. John should heal first and then decided for himself what to do about Bruce.” 

“What if it takes years?” Tim threw in. 

Damian sighed. Why was Tim making his life complicated? 

“It took me and Dick years to get to a point where we could be together. I think it was good for us, it will be good for John too,” Jason said. 

“What about the Batman?” Tim asked. 

“Someone else can take his place, maybe the Magician?” Dick asked. 

Tim’s lips became a thin line. He didn’t like that idea. Damian knew that he wanted to have his guardian back. And when the Magician was out there night after night, well… 

And there was of course Tim’s revenge plan, not that he had told Damian much about it, but he was still searching for the reason why his parents had to die. With Father out of the picture there was no one except the Magician to help him. 

“We can talk about that later,” Damian said. “You’re with me on this then?” 

Dick nodded. “Yeah. I don’t like it much, but I don’t see another course of action right now either. As long as Bruce isn’t in danger we’ll let him sleep.”

“Good,” Damian said, satisfied.


	55. ~Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Nine~

~Twenty-Nine~

John stirred slightly, sighing happily as he felt Bruce beside him. Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly, caressing his thumb over John’s inner wrist as he took John’s hand in his. John knew there was a reason he was mad at him, but at the moment all he wanted was Bruce. 

“John?”

John frowned, that wasn’t Bruce’s voice at all. He forced his eyes open and for a second he thought Bruce was sitting across from him, but it wasn’t him. It was his son, Damian. 

“You’re up!” He gasped as he stood up and crossed over to him. “How do you feel?” 

“Feel?” John repeated slightly confused. He felt cold, hungry… empty. “Hungry,” He settled on. As he sat up his thoughts drifted to Bruce once more. And suddenly he was in his room at the manor and Bruce was… Bruce looked dead. Pale, withdrawn, and far too still. The Magician was by the bedside and John’s heart ached, wanting to heal him. 

“Understandable, you’ve been in a healing sleep for three days.” 

John blinked, breathing in deeply as he tried to focus on Damian’s words. “What?”

“The Joker’s dead.” 

John vaguely remembered that, the pain and then everything went dark. He hadn’t realized he had been asleep for that long. “Yeah.” He rubbed his forehead as another image of Bruce lingered in his mind. 

Once more it was of Bruce in his bed at the manor, the Magician at his side. He pushed it away and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Jason and Dick, they’re okay?” 

“Tt.” 

John sighed. “I’ll take that as a yes. And Bruce?” His voice wavered as the image burned brighter, something was very wrong and he felt a sense of desperation, anger, sadness. What the fuck was going on?

“Father is fine.” 

John didn’t believe him, there had been a slight hesitation in his voice and Damian glanced away from him, avoiding eye contact. John’s eyes narrowed on the boy, when he suddenly realized that when Damian broke eye contact with him, the images of Bruce were gone. “What are you doing to me?” 

The boy scowled, “Tt.” 

John saw red, his anger overwhelming any other thought and before John knew what was happening, he had grabbed Damian around the throat and pinned him to the wall. He growled at the boy, “Tell me!” 

Instead of an answer John was bombarded by the image of Bruce threatening Damian in the same manner and John coming to his rescue. John knew without a doubt that Damian was doing something to him, these images were from Damian. He tightened his grip around Damian’s throat, the irony didn’t go unnoticed, but he was livid and he wanted answers. 

“John!” 

John blinked at the reprimand and suddenly Dick had him on the ground and Jason was at Damian’s side. “Get off me, he’s forcing images in my head!” John growled, pushing Dick away from him. He knew he sounded like a crazy person, but he also knew that Damian was doing something to him. 

“It’s good to see that you’re up,” Dick stated as he glanced between John and Damian. “But he’s just a boy. No special mind powers that we know about.” 

“He learned how to attack me from Father,” Damian grumbled, rubbing at his throat. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“Yes, you did. I saw Bruce in my bed, the Magician at his bedside… and just now, Bruce drilling you that day you came to the manor. It was surreal, it was like I was reliving a memory, but it wasn’t mine!” 

Dick frowned. “Damian?” 

Damian shrugged. “Clearly he’s still confused.”

“Show them!” John demanded. “Show them Bruce, you obviously wanted me to go to him or something… you made me want to go to him, even when I’m still so angry with him.” John punched the ground and once more the image of Bruce lying in the bed popped into his mind. He growled, glaring at Damian. “You’re doing it now.” 

Damian’s eyes widened slightly in shock and then he shook his head. “You should go to Father. He needs you.” 

“Damian,” Dick snipped, “We talked about this. You’re the one that insisted we wait!” 

Damian grumbled, wrapping his arms over his chest. “Tt.” 

John rubbed his face, suddenly realizing that the image was real and not just something that Damian had concocted. “What’s wrong with Bruce?” John asked, concerned and when no one rushed to explain he yelled, “Someone better say something!” 

“Wayne’s in some sort of coma, the Magician doesn’t think it’s a healing sleep.” Jason stated. “The Magician wants you to bond with him, he thinks the new bond will heal you both.” 

“But there are risks to that,” Dick added. “Especially with how you’re feeling right now towards him… a bond like that shouldn’t be made in anger.” 

John worried his lip, feeling torn. “Will he be okay?” 

“We don’t know,” Dick sighed. “Alfred has given him an infusion of blood, but he’s not responding as well as we’d hope. The Magician hasn’t left his side.”

John huffed. He left him once already and took his memories away. “Fuck.” John groaned, this was just too much. He was still angry at Bruce, but this… he rubbed his head and glared at Damian. “We’re not done here.” 

Before Damian could reply, John ran out of there and headed towards the manor. It was dark and his hunger intensified with every human he passed. His fangs began to ache and soon, he wasn’t able to deny his hunger anymore. 

He disappeared into a dark alley, becoming one with the night and he grabbed the first human that ventured near. He was male and smelled delicious, not as rare as Jason or his own blood had been, but it would do. John indulged, it felt so much different being the one in control… but he needed this, he needed to learn, to evolve… fuck, Bruce. 

Bruce. 

His mood shifted sharply as he recalled the image that Damian had forced on him and raced to the manor. He walked right in and headed for his room. 

“John,” the Magician smiled and stood to greet him. He looked tired, worried… so unlike himself. “Dick mentioned you might show up here, he said you left rather abruptly.” 

John nodded and turned his attention to Bruce. It was surreal at how still he was, he was barely breathing… he was so pale. John reached out to him, his fingers ghosting over Bruce’s hand. “How is he?” 

“He passed out like all the others that had been connected to Michael… but this is different. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” 

John nodded, “They said you wanted me to bond with him.”

“I do.” 

“Why?” John growled. “He had his chance and he didn’t want to fucking bond with me… if he had, then I wouldn’t have been used so easily, I wouldn’t have been turned by that fucking monster.” 

The Magician didn’t respond and John sighed with defeat, letting his fingers graze against Bruce’s cool skin. He felt like there was a heaviness in his chest and his first instinct was to crawl into the bed and wrap his arms around his former lover. 

“Do you love him?” 

John’s gaze snapped to the Magician. “I’ll always love him, but right now, I don’t like him very much.” He grumbled as he snapped his hand away from Bruce, he couldn’t do this now… 

“He needs you, John. But this has to be your decision.” He added softly as he reached out to touch John. 

John shifted away, not wanting to feel the Magician’s touch. He knew that the Magician could persuade him to go ahead, to bond with Bruce. “Don’t touch me.” 

The Magician looked surprised, but honored his wishes and stepped back. “Just think about it.” 

John nodded and then turned away, he had to get the fuck out of there. He ran… not sure where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes part two! Part three, coming soon. <3


	56. ~Part Three: Chapter One~

**Part Three: The Lovers**

~Chapter One~

“So, John is gone?” Harper asked. 

Jason nodded. “The last time he was seen, was at Wayne's. With the Magician. Fuck, if I had known-”

“There was nothing you could have done,” Harper cut him off. She knew all too well that you had to come to terms with it yourself. 

“He may still be in the city,” Jason said. “That's why I want you to keep an eye out for him, okay?” 

“Sure thing,” Harper replied. “Does that mean you're not going to patrol anymore?” 

Jason gave her a sharp look. “Of course I'm going to patrol, but...Dick is a mess because of this. Pretty much everyone is gone. He lost his family again. And besides...I'm working on something with Ian.” 

Harper cocked her head. “And you don't want my help?” 

Jason smiled. “Not yet, anyway. But it's good to know you want to help. How is Cass?” 

“Groggy, she sleeps a lot and between that she feeds and clutches my hand,” Harper answered and knew that there was a stupid sentimental smile on her lips, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Good,” Jason said. “And your brother?” 

“He's fine now. He doesn't want to stay in Gotham...” Harper replied, frowning. Cullen had said that he wanted to leave. As soon as possible in fact. But-

“But you don't want to leave,” Jason said.

“No,” Harper replied. 

“Because you have the hots for Ian,” Jason said, grinning. 

“Omg, what are you, ten?” Harper said. 

“You want to kiss him, and hug him, and do the nasty with him-” he stopped and looked at her, his grin widening. “And Cass too!” 

“Oh, shut the hell up,” Harper hissed, but she wasn't mad, more embarrassed. Because, yes she wanted all that, but it wasn't like Ian would jump at the chance to be with them. If they were human, maybe, but...they weren't and they would never be. 

“He doesn't hate you, you know?” Jason said. 

“I know,” Harper said. Ian had helped her with Cass and now she was safe and Ian sometimes came over and...Harper hoped that it meant something. But Ian was still a hunter. And she and Cass were still vampires. 

“Just give him time. He was a bit messed up when he thought you were a boy.”

Harper's eyes snapped to Jason's. “What? Why?” 

Jason shrugged. “I'm sure you can figure it out.” 

“He...liked me and was freaked out about maybe liking a guy?” Harper asked tentatively.

“Maybe he was.” 

“And then I came clean about being a vampire as well and he really freaked out,” Harper sighed. 

“He helped you anyway. And he's helping Cass, too.” 

Harper frowned. “Yeah, I know...You think I should ask him out?” 

“Worked for me and Dick,” Jason answered. 

Harper smiled. “Yeah, it did.” 

“All we can ever do is try,” Jason said. 

“Not what Yoda said,” Harper replied. 

Jason laughed. 

“So, you and Dick are good?” 

“Yeah, we're good, everything else is fucked up.”

“There is something you're not telling me,” Harper said. 

“You have enough on your plate, girl. So deal with that, and when I need your help, I'll let you know, okay?” 

“Okay,” Harper said. “Mugging in progress two streets down. Not vamps, but I figure-”

“Yeah.” Jason said already jumping on the fire escape below. “Let's kick some ass.”

Harper followed. 

~+~ 

“So, we’re doing the fucking Batman’s job now too?” Ian asked. 

“He can hardly do it himself,” Harper answered annoyed. “Jason-”

“Spare me. Jason is heads over heels for that vamp boy, of course he wants to help,” Ian cut her off. 

She didn’t like being cut off. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. “Well, Dick is a good guy. He and Jason are happy enough.” 

Ian glared at her. “He had been a prisoner in that house. He tried to kill himself because of it and now, suddenly everything is fine because they’re in love?” 

“It wasn’t Dick who-”

“I know it wasn’t Dick who terrified Jason back then. It was Wayne.” 

Harper swallowed. Ian just made an excellent point. Gave her the reason why he doesn’t want to be involved in this whole Batman thing. “Ian-”

“For all I care? It’s good he’s out of commission. I never trusted him. And you know that Jason doesn’t either.”

Harper nodded. “We still can’t let the criminals do what they want just because the Batman is out of commission.” 

“You just said Jason, Dick, and you want to take over the mantle.” 

“Yes, but-”

“Harper,” Ian said in a stern but gentle tone, “We are still vampire hunters. Just because we throw our lot in with vampires from time to time, doesn’t mean we’re suddenly cool with how Gotham is run. Our priority is still hunting the vampires that step out of line and closing down the shelters and Blood Orphanages, because they are horrible places.” He ran a hand over his face. “I realize we can’t kill them all and to be honest, I don’t want to kill Dick or you, or even that John guy, but there are others that I don’t know and don’t trust.” 

“Them,” Harper replied. “I’m one of those them. And you helped me!”

“Harper,” Ian said. “Well, since I’ve met Jason my life got a whole lot more complicated.” 

Harper sighed. She was trying to stay mad, but it was hard. Ian tried and it wasn’t like she didn’t know where he was coming from. Hell, she hunted her own kind. She had thought that would be over once she got rid of Michael, but no. She was still doing it. Still on the streets. 

“You two need to stop yelling,” Cass said from the adjoining bedroom. “It’s less rowdy in the sewers.” 

Ian smiled. And yeah, Harper wanted to push him against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. 

“We’re having an argument, Cassandra, stay out of it,” Ian replied. 

“Have it somewhere else. I’m trying to heal here.” 

Now Harper had to smile too. When Cass wasn’t being feral she was really good company. “You’re nearly all healed up, you’re just being lazy,” Harper shot back. 

“I’m wounded,” Cass replied. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Ian cut in. 

“Thanks,” Harper said. “For the blood and all.” 

Ian shrugged. “She did help us. She killed him. And she didn’t kill me.” 

“See you soon.” 

Ian nodded. 

Once he was gone, Harper groaned in frustration. Well, this should have been the talk about going out, but instead she had somehow turned it into a discussion. 

“Stop it,” Cass said from the other room. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Harper replied. 

“Sure you’re not. Come here and sit with me. I feel lonely.”

Harper did. What else was there to do? It wasn’t like she could avoid the talk with Cass for much longer anyway. 

“So…” Harper said, sitting down on the bed.

“So,” Cass replied. “You like him.” 

“Yeah, I do. We already had that talk.” 

Cass gave her a look. “It wasn’t a talk. I wasn’t really in the right mind to talk to anyone. Feral as a wild animal and all.”

Harper grabbed Casandra’s hand. “Hey, no. Don’t go there again.” 

“I can’t not think about it. It was such a big part of my life. Being in the sewers I mean, being in the darkness.” 

“You’re gonna be okay now,” Harper assured her.

Cass sighed. “I don’t know if I will. I did horrible things. Maybe I shouldn’t be okay. Maybe I don’t deserve to be okay. I sure as hell don’t deserve you in my life.” 

“That’s not up to you,” Harper said. “I make my own decisions and I want to be here. I thought it was clear I like you.” 

Cass raised an eyebrow. “Do you now?” 

Harper sighed and then leaned in and kissed Cassandra gently. “Yeah, I’d like to pick up where we left off all those months ago.” 

Cassandra touched her lips gently with the hand Harper wasn’t clutching. 

“Well, what about Ian?” Cassandra asked. 

“What about him? He doesn’t mix with vampires. If you should have forgotten that’s me.”

Cass sighed. “Don’t be a drama queen now. It doesn’t suit you, Harper. He likes you.”

“Well, he sure as hell has a funny way to show it,” Harper said, but she knew she was being unfair too. Ian liked her and she knew that, but she wasn’t sure if it was enough and besides she wanted to be with Cassandra too. She knew herself well enough to know that she wasn’t able to choose. 

“Harper-”

“And besides I want to be with you.” 

Cass looked at her long and hard. “And Ian.” 

“Just let it go. He isn’t there-”

“Yet,” Cass said. “I’ve had threesomes before.”

Harper stared at her. “Well…okay?”

“I think I can share you too, if you want to go after him, or we could go after him together. I still look nice after a long shower, don’t I?” She smiled wickedly and Harper could imagine all too well how she had charmed countless people into her bed. 

“You’ve always looked nice to me, even filthy in that cell next to mine,” Harper said because it was true. 

Cass grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a kiss that was hotter and more demanding than anything they had shared so far. 

“Think about it,” Cass said. 

Harper nodded, licking her lips. She would think about it. 

~+~

“Shouldn’t you be watching Cassandra?” Ian asked as Harper landed gracefully beside him on the rooftop. 

It was a good sign, she thought that he wasn’t alert or flinching away from her. He got used to her presence. Even so close. 

She could feel his warmth, radiating faintly from his body. 

“She is better now, not ready to go out, because she says there are too many people, but she doesn’t want me hovering around her like a mother hen either. Her words not mine. I don’t mother hen anyone.” 

Ian smiled. “So you thought you’d come and see what the enemy is doing?” 

“Ian, you’re not my enemy.”

He looked at her then. “I know, I didn’t mean me. This is a stakeout, you realize that?” He mentioned with his head in the direction of a building close by. 

She could feel herself blush. Stupid with her light complexion, there was no way he wouldn’t notice, even at night. 

“Something shady going on there?” 

“There is always something shady going on. I’m just not sure if it’s our kind of shady. But even if it’s not vamps, it could be your gig now.”

“Because me, Dick, and Jay are doing the Batman gig?” Harper asked. 

Ian nodded. “God knows the cops are lazy as hell in this town and most of them are paid to look the other way, too. No matter if it’s the crime bosses or the vamps doing it.” He sounded angry and frustrated about it and Harper could relate. 

“So…it’s actually good we’re doing the Batman gig?” Harper asked. 

“It depends, I think, on how you’re going to do it.” 

Harper thought about that. Ian was right. “You want us to take out the crime bosses?” 

Ian shrugged. “Maybe not all of them…but the worst of the worst scumbags. Legally would be nice too. To make an example.” 

She would have to talk with Dick and Jason about it. She had no idea how you even start on something like this, but she was willing to try. Seemed this was a whole new life in Gotham. Harper really had to talk to Cullen. She didn’t want to part with her brother, but she didn’t want to leave Gotham either. 

Cass was staying. And Ian…well, it was complicated now, but she was a vampire and had all the time in the world to charm him, show him who she really was. 

Maybe one day it could be enough. 

“I’ll talk to them about it.” 

“Good, you wanna come patrol with me later? This thing here seems like a bust for tonight at least.” Ian asked. 

“Yes,” Harper answered. This she thought was progress too. 

“Okay,” Ian said and he was smiling again.


	57. ~Part Three: Chapter Two~

~Two~

John tensed as he felt a shift in the air and he glanced over as Harper landed gracefully beside him. “I told you not-”

“I know, I know.” She began, crossing her arms over her chest. “But they’re so worried about you, I’m not sure I can keep this a secret for long… I don’t want to. It’s been weeks, John.”

He bristled, he was more than aware how long it had been. She may have only found him two weeks ago, but it had been a few months since he had left Wayne Manor. John was tempted to return, but he wasn’t ready yet… he wasn’t sure when he would be. “Has something happened?” John found himself asking, his thoughts suddenly returning to Bruce as they had so many times before. The image Damian had sent him still haunted his dreams. “Is it Bruce?”

“Wayne’s dying.” 

John’s eyes widened, his heart squeezing painfully tight and he found it suddenly very hard to breathe. “What? That’s not possible.” 

Harper shrugged. “It is. The Magician doesn’t think it’ll be long now… he’s not fed in months, John! Sure Alfred has pumped some blood into him, but it’s not the same… it’s bad. He’s wasting away, trapped in his head or some shit.” 

John felt torn. “He did this to himself!” He argued, but his words weren’t nearly as heated as they once had been. He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. 

“Maybe, but now you’re the one being fucking selfish.” Harper accused, glaring at him. “You left your family, John. And for some reason, they all still love you as you pout away. And they’re a fucking mess. Dick is trying to keep it together, but he’s losing it. If it wasn’t for Jason’s bond, I think he’d have gone insane with grief and gone mad. It happens, especially to such a young vampire. Colin is a mess, he can’t do shit for any of them. The Magician hasn’t left Wayne’s side, so Tim’s fucked up as well. And don’t even get me started on Damian.”

John closed his eyes, not willing to believe any of this… but deep down he knew it was true. Harper had no reason to lie to him. Shit. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I was just happy that I had found you, and it gave me hope that you’d found some peace with this and you’d come home and join your family. Do you know what I’d give to be loved by so many people?” She sighed, shaking her head. “If you’ve ever loved Wayne like everyone claims you did. Get your shit together and go home, it may be your last chance…” her voice trailed off, but John knew what she meant.

Before he’s dead.

John shuddered at the thought, this wasn’t what he had pictured for the future… he wasn’t ready. He didn’t know what to do. 

“If you don’t do something soon, I’m telling Jason where you are and he’ll drag you back home. More for Dick’s sake than Wayne’s.” She warned before she jumped off the building and disappeared into the night. 

John stood, transfixed to his spot, staring after her. He was torn, his heart and mind at odds… although his anger had lessened over the last few months, he wasn’t ready to forgive Bruce. Plus he had the freedom he’s always craved…it should have been everything, but he felt alone, even if his bed was never empty. It just wasn’t the same when he didn’t have feelings for the humans warming his bed.

~*~ 

He was in another bar, seeking someone for the night. He tended to avoid anyone who reminded him of Bruce, but tonight, Bruce was all he could think about and the talk he had with Harper the night before. 

John finished his drink, his heart and head weren't into it… he needed to go home. He needed to go to Bruce. 

He felt someone's eyes on him and he turned to see a stunning red head looking at him. Her gaze narrowed and she nodded her head, at first John thought that it was towards him, but it wasn’t. 

“Well aren’t you a delightful surprise.” A voice came from behind him and John turned to see a striking blonde. “We’ve been looking for you.” 

John’s eyes widened, but he didn’t recognize her… she was human and so was her partner in crime. The red head joined them a moment later, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist. It was sensual and intimate and John had no doubt that they were more than just friends and hunters. 

“Shame, I was just leaving,” he stated, not caring to talk to them further. 

“Oh, no, you won’t.” The red head countered as she wrapped her arms around him as well. To everyone else in the bar it was a friendly embrace between friends, but it wasn’t anything of the sort. “Jay will kill us if we don’t bring you home,” she added as he felt the edge of a stake against his back. “We wouldn’t want to make a scene.” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint,” John growled as he pushed them away with his mind, a little trick he had learned over the last few months. Out of all the talents he had inherited with his turning, telekinesis was a surprise. He didn’t even realize vampires could have such abilities, but he had crafted it and made it his own.

He smirked at their shocked faces and sped away, he didn’t need them… he had already decided. It was time to go home.

~*~ 

Colin opened the door, his eyes widening with surprise. “John?” He gasped and then he threw his arms around John in a tight hug. “Missed you.” He mumbled into his shirt and John felt guilty for staying away for so long. 

John returned the hug, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Where is everyone?” 

“Dick and Jason are out patrolling. Mister Wayne is still in your room with the Magician at his side.” Colin explained worrying his lip. “Does this mean you’re here to save him?”

John nodded, not trusting his voice. He wasn’t sure if he could.

“Master John, it’s good to see you again.” Alfred stated, appearing out of nowhere. 

“Alfred,” John smiled, it was so good to see him. It was so good to be here and he was itching to see Bruce, to touch him… “I have to see Bruce.” 

Alfred nodded and stepped to the side, allowing a clear path. 

John rushed past him and raced up the stairs. He didn’t stop until he was in his old room, standing at the foot of the bed. 

“John,” the Magician inhaled as he stood up from his seat. “You’re really here? I’m not imaging this, am I? I’ve hoped for this moment for so long.” 

“I’m here.” John whispered, reaching out to touch Bruce’s hand. He looked so frail and unbelievably young. And oh, so pale. “Is he really dying?” John asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. 

“Yes, I’m afraid so. This has never happened before, John. I’ve never seen anything like this… it’s been far too long.” 

“Do you still think a bond will heal him?” John asked, taking Bruce’s hand in his. He felt so cold and Bruce didn’t respond to his touch. 

“I honestly don’t know,” the Magician sighed. “I want to believe it will, your link to him was always strong and in his head, you’re the one that he’s seeking. He needs you John.” 

John nodded, squeezing Bruce’s hand. “Leave us.” He sighed with relief when he heard the Magician leave and shut the door behind him gently. 

John shrugged off his jacket and climbed into bed with Bruce. John closed his eyes and curled into him. Bruce still smelled the same and John just laid there in his arms. He felt a rush of tears as his emotions bubbled up. He had been pushing them back for so long. 

“I want to hate you so much, but I don’t… not anymore. I’m still a little angry at you, but for some reason, I still love you. I’ll always love you.” John leaned up and kissed him. Bruce’s lips were cool and pliant against his. 

John let out a sob as he realized that Bruce wasn’t responding to him at all. What if he was too late? He’d never forgive himself. “Bruce? Please.” 

A bond. He needed to cement their bond… then maybe. 

John kissed down Bruce’s throat and then bit down, he moaned as Bruce’s blood burst into his mouth and John was instantly hard. Fuck, Bruce was the best thing he’s ever tasted and he wanted so much more. He wanted to bury himself inside Bruce, he wanted to be with him, forever. 

John pulled back slightly, licking Bruce’s wound and healing it. 

“Come back to me,” John pleaded. “I’m sorry, it took me so long, but I needed that time.” He kissed Bruce once more, he ran his tongue over Bruce’s fangs and moaned as his blood mingled with their kiss. 

Bruce gasped and suddenly responded to the kiss, sucking on John’s tongue. John moaned when he was bombarded with images of Bruce’s life, of his loves, and his reasoning about everything, and it suddenly made sense to John.

John felt like he was home and he was safe and Bruce was with him. “Bruce.” 

“John.” His voice was harsh and unused. 

John pulled back and gazed at Bruce’s sparkling eyes. “You’re awake, it worked.” He felt giddy with happiness, it worked. And they could move on from here. He was forever bonded to Bruce. His love. John had been a fool to stay away so long. 

Bruce groaned, blinking his eyes. “Why can’t I move?”

“You need to feed.”

Bruce frowned. 

“I’ll go get Alfred,” John offered and scrambled off the bed. 

“No.” Bruce inhaled sharply, grabbing John’s wrist. “Don’t leave me.” 

Bruce was in a weakened state and John knew he could easily break away, but he knew if he did then Bruce would fall back into his mind and John didn’t want that. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Bruce sighed with relief. “Good.” 

John crawled back into bed with him and curled into Bruce once more. He knew they had so much more to talk about, this was just a start. They were bonded now. John was home.


	58. ~Part Three: Chapter Three~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, real life and the flu got in the way! Enjoy the next part.

~Three~

“You're home,” Tim said. His heart was beating suddenly too fast in his chest. The Magician smiled at him, he looked tired and thin. Tim didn't think before he started running and threw himself at the Magician. The Magician caught him, staggering back into the closed door. Tim inhaled his scent. It had been so long. So fucking long since The Magician had been home, since Tim could have him for himself. He didn't think about it, but suddenly the Magician's skin was between his teeth. He wanted to draw blood, wanted to taste it, wanted to claim the Magician as his. 

“Tim,” The Magician said, it was more like a hiss or a low groan. 

Tim licked over the bite mark. He hadn't broken any skin, but he suddenly felt shy and ashamed for reacting the way he did. He buried his head in the Magician’s neck. “Are you staying?” 

The Magician put his arms around him and held him close. “Yes, I’m staying. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what this did to you.” 

“I’m fine,” Tim said. “How is Mister Wayne?” Because something must have happened otherwise the Magician wouldn’t be home. 

“John is with him now,” The Magician answered. 

“Is he going to help Mister Wayne?” 

The Magician sighed. “I don’t know if anyone can help him. He is pretty far gone.” 

“I hope John can help him,” Tim said and meant it. He wanted the Magician to be happy again. He wanted the Magician to be home again. 

“Me too, even if I’m pretty sure we won’t be…” he trailed off. 

“You think they will abandon you?” 

The Magician let his hands slide from Tim’s waist up to his shoulders and then to his face. Cradled it gently between his fingers as he looked at Tim. “They will need only each other from now on. I was never going to be a permanent fixture. They may invite me into their bed for a bit of fun from time to time, and I’m sure we’ll stay friends, but we won’t be lovers.” 

Tim frowned. “Are you sad because of it?” 

The Magician leaned in and kissed Tim’s forehead gently. His lips were soft and cool, he hadn’t fed properly. It made something warm bloom inside Tim’s stomach. His teeth were aching. 

“It is what it is, pretty one,” he answered. “What have you been up to while I was being a horribley neglectful guardian?” 

“We’ve been playing around with Damian’s new ability,” Tim confessed. 

“The mind-pushing?” The Magician asked. 

“I think he might be like you, one day. Not only being able to push pictures into people’s minds, but also control them.” 

“Interesting. He isn’t even a vampire,” The Magician said. 

“Well, he isn’t just human either…” Tim disentangled himself from the Magician, but didn’t let go completely. He grabbed the Magician’s hand and pulled him to the sofa. “He isn’t very good at it yet and he’s frustrated by it. He wants to master this ability, but doesn’t know how. He needs you.” 

“Where is he anyway?” The Magician asked. 

“Out. Running or sparing with the hunters. He isn’t home that often either,” Tim confessed. He had been pretty much alone since the Magician left to be at Mister Wayne’s bedside. And he didn’t like to be alone. 

“Tim, I’m so sorry, I was selfish.” 

“It’s fine,” Tim replied, but he didn’t really know if it was. There was something inside him like an animal that wanted to pounce and claim and bite. To make the Magician his and make sure that he would never leave Tim. 

“I know it’s not,” The Magician said. 

Tim leaned into him and hummed. “It will be again. Now that you’re back.” 

“Did you have any luck with your investigation?” 

“Some,” Tim said. He had found a few breadcrumbs. His parents had their fingers in all kinds of things. Some of them very obscure and secret. Tim was slowly uncovering them all. He didn’t always like what he found. “I’ll tell you about it once you’ve eaten and slept.” 

The Magician kissed his head again and then got up. “I’m starting with the food.” 

Tim nodded. 

~+~

Tim couldn’t sleep. He was too aware of the Magician in the other bedroom. 

Damian was sleeping, Tim could hear his rhythmic breathing when he concentrated. He came home late and Tim was starting to worry about Damian’s nightly habits.

He turned around in his too big bed and tried to sleep, it wasn’t happening. It was the Magician’s presence. So close and so far away. He took a breath and got out of bed. 

The Magician’s door was ajar, like always. Tim slipped into the room quietly like a ghost. He watched the Magician for a few moments before he walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. 

The Magician stirred briefly but then settled again, probably recognizing Tim’s body on instinct. He curled into the Magician’s front and the Magician’s arm fell heavy onto Tim’s waist. Tim sighed and closed his eyes. He finally fell asleep. 

~+~

Tim woke up to the Magician’s smell in his nose. He snuggled closer and felt the Magician’s arm tighten around him. It felt good to be so close to the Magician, to feel his hard body against Tim’s own. To feel his big hands holding Tim. He could feel the urge to bite the Magician – this time for real, drawing blood, tasting him – get stronger. 

“Slept well?” The Magician asked. His voice was gravely and it made Tim shiver. 

“Did you?” Tim replied. 

“I did. Should have known it would be better with you here.” 

Tim smiled and snuggled closer. He had shared a bed countless times with the Magician, but this felt different somehow. He felt different. 

“You want to get up and have some breakfast?” Tim asked. He didn’t want to leave this bed at all. 

“No, not yet,” The Magician answered. “Tell me something.” 

“What?” Tim asked. 

“Anything. A story.” 

“That is your thing. You know a lot of stories. I haven’t lived long enough yet to have any good ones, that you don’t already know.”

The Magician hummed while he was thinking that over. Tim could feel it vibrate against his own body.   
“Tell me a secret then,” The Magician said. “Everyone has at least one.” 

Tim bit his lip. Did he have any secrets? 

“I can hear your brain working, pretty one. You don’t have to tell me anything, you know that, right? I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Tim nodded against the Magician’s chest. “I want to tell you a secret, but I don’t think I have any.” 

The Magician laughed. “Well, maybe you will have one in the future.” 

~+~

Damian was already making breakfast when Tim and The Magician emerged from the bedroom. Damian threw Tim a look, but didn’t comment on it. 

“I hear you are having difficulties with your new ability,” The Magician said, after he warmed up some blood for himself and Tim and they sat down. 

Damian glared down at his toast. “Couldn’t wait to tell him, could you?” He accused Tim. 

Tim sighed. He knew that Damian was under a lot of stress, because of his father, but still there was no reason to piss off his only friend. 

“He can help. He’s dealt with something similar before,” Tim answered. 

“I did. When I was turned. Some abilities manifested at once, some took time. I didn’t even know I could read people’s mind at first. I thought I was going mad. I’ve heard about that of course before I was turned,” The Magician said. 

“I know I’m not going mad. I know I can push pictures into people’s heads. Vampires and humans. I just…I can’t do it on purpose,” Damian said, his hand clenching around the wood of the table. 

“People’s minds are delicate and they try to keep outside meddling at bay on instinct. It can also be that you…hesitate.” 

“Hesitate?” Damian asked, his eyes boring into the Magician’s. 

“Yes, because it is a breach of pretty much anything to be in someone’s mind. To forcefully… to violate that final pocket of privacy.” 

Damian bit his lip, mulling it over. “Did you have any problems with that?” 

The Magician shrugged. “I was a scoundrel and an opportunist. So no. But you are a decent human being, Damian.” 

Damian scoffed. “I did violate that sacred private space.” 

“Yes, but you were angry or scared when you did, isn’t that true?” 

Damian nodded. “I guess.” 

Tim smiled into his mug of coffee and blood mix. Damian didn’t like to talk about his feelings, and he hated to admit that he was scared. 

“So, when you pushed into someone’s mind you were under a lot of emotional stress,” The Magician explained. “And you didn’t think about it in terms of right or wrong. You just did it to make a point, because it was a tool you could use to make said point.” 

“Okay. Yeah, I can see that. How do I get around that?” Damian asked. 

“Why do you want to use it in the first place?” The Magician asked. 

Damian took a sip of his orange juice to give himself time to think. To come up with a satisfactory answer. Not for the Magician, but for himself, Tim knew. 

“If I can use it, it would be an asset. It would confuse my opponent and give me a few extra moments to deal with them. If I can develop it into a distraction, that would of course be even better.” 

“So, you don’t want to hurt anyone with your ability?” The Magician asked. 

“No,” Damian replied, sounding a bit surprised. “I don’t.” 

The Magician smiled. “Well, I think we can work with that.” 

“Good,” Damian said. “But I want to go to the manor and see Father first. Alfred called, Father is awake. But weak.” 

“John bonded with him then?” Tim asked, finishing his breakfast.

“It seems so,” Damian answered. 

“I had feared it was too late. I’m glad I was wrong.” The Magician said. 

“Alfred doesn’t want Father to have too many visitors at once,” Damian said. “But he extended the invitation to you.”

The Magician shook his head. “No. I…he doesn’t need me right now. He needs John. Just because they’ve bonded doesn’t mean all the problems they had before disappeared magically. They will need time to heal.” 

Tim was horribly, selfishly glad that The Magician wasn’t rushing off to be with Mister Wayne again. He wanted to feel bad about feeling this way, but it was no use. 

“I will give Father your best then.” 

“That would be appreciated,” The Magician said. “Please let me know when you want to start on your training.” 

Damian nodded and went back to eating his breakfast in silence. 

~+~

After breakfast, Tim tried to get back to his computer and his work, but he felt strangely distracted by the Magician’s presence in the apartment. He could swear he could still smell the Magician’s skin. His mind wandered to all kinds of places that all had one thing in common: the Magician. 

He shook his head to dispel these thoughts but it was no use. 

He snapped the laptop shut in frustration just as The Magician came out of the bathroom after his shower. That urge to bite him was building up inside Tim again and he looked away quickly. 

“Pretty one?” 

“Hmm?”

“Look at me,” The Magician said gently. 

Tim did and then bit his lip so hard it bled. 

“I think we need to talk,” The Magician said. 

“About what?” Tim asked. 

“The Bloodlust,” The Magician answered. 

“I know about it. My parents prepared me for it. I don’t need the Talk. Besides I don’t feel it yet.”

“Are you sure?” The Magician asked. 

“Would you please put on some clothes?” Tim hissed and then slapped his hands over his mouth. What the hell? 

The Magician nodded and went to his room to put on clothes. Tim frowned. Maybe the Magician was on to something. 

When he came back to the living room he sat down on the sofa and just looked at Tim. “You’re nearly fifteen now.” 

Tim ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not a science.”

“No, it’s not, but it should start now. I think it already has,” The Magician replied. 

“I told you, my parents had that Talk with me. I knew what would be expected from me, once I turned fourteen.” 

“Well, that mark has come and passed already,” The Magician observed.

“It’s not the bloodlust,” Tim said. 

“How would you know, as you’ve never experienced it before?” 

“I read about it,” Tim said. 

The Magician laughed. “That is hardly the same.” 

Tim crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t feel different.” 

“You bit me,” The Magician pointed out. “What did you feel when you did?” 

Tim closed his eyes briefly, remembering the heat in his body, the urge to possess. “Hot.” 

“That is one sign,” The Magician said. 

“But I don’t feel it with anyone else!” Tim said triumphantly. Because the bloodlust was random. Boys, girls, young, old. If the vampire found them to his liking, they were fair game. 

“Oh,” The Magician said. 

“Yes…so it’s something else then. I guess, I just missed you,” Tim replied, shrugging. “You were away for a long time. We’ve never been separated like this before.” 

“That is true, pretty one.” 

“Are you disappointed that I’m still not…that I still don’t feel it? The Bloodlust, I mean?” 

The Magician grabbed him by his neck and pulled him against his chest. “Of course not. How can I be disappointed? It’s not your fault.”

“Okay,” Tim said. 

“There is nothing wrong with you Tim,” The Magician replied, stroking the nape of Tim’s neck gently. 

It felt good, so Tim wasn’t going to pull away. He felt greedy for the Magician’s touch. He had been deprived of it for months. 

“And if I don’t ever feel it?” Tim asked, voicing his fear for the first time. 

“I…never heard of a vampire who didn’t feel the Bloodlust at some point in their life, so don’t worry,” The Magician replied. 

“Okay,” Tim said and let the Magician hold him for a while longer.


	59. ~Part Three: Chapter Four~

~Four~

Bruce carded his fingers through John’s hair while he slept. He looked so angelic and young, and nothing like the vampire he’s become. Bruce couldn’t believe that John was at his side after so long. He had craved this, needed this. Their bond felt so strong, but he knew it was still very fragile. 

John stirred in his sleep and then blinked his eyes up at Bruce. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Bruce smiled, attempting to get up but failing to make his limbs respond to his will. He growled and John rubbed his chest. 

“Easy.” John chided, leaning up and kissing him softly. “I told you, you need blood.” He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. “Shit, I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. You need to feed. Now.” 

Bruce groaned as John pulled away from him, but this time Bruce didn’t stop him… he felt more grounded and knew that John would return to him. Unlike before when he thought John was merely a figment of his imagination. 

“I’ll tell Alfred and he’ll alert the others.” John began as he headed to the door. “But first you need blood.”

Bruce nodded, closing his eyes as he waited for John to return. His exhaustion outweighed his hunger and he felt himself drifting off. 

~*~ 

Bruce smiled as he felt a familiar tug at his mind and he turned to the Magician. His dreamscape swirled and suddenly he was in the Wayne gardens… colors streaked the sky as the sun began to set. The flowers were in full bloom and the air felt cool and crisp against his skin.

This was one of Gabriel’s favorite spots and whenever the Magician visited his dreams it was here, except when his mind turned against him like it had during his long sleep. He had tried to fight the vicious cycle, but he had failed and it was John that broke him free. 

“Bruce.” 

“You were checking up on me again,” Bruce began as he stepped closer to him, feeling the love of this man and the strength of their bond. “I felt you before, but I couldn’t reach you. I was stuck.” 

“And now you’re free.” The Magician smiled, reaching out and taking his hand. “It’s so good to see you’re not stuck in that cycle anymore.” 

Bruce took his hand and squeezed it before he pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, for standing by me. I don’t think I would have been able to hold on as long without you. You didn’t abandon me and that meant everything to me, even though I couldn’t show you at the time.” 

“And now?” 

Now he had John at his side, Bruce’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. “John freed me by bonding with me.”

“I had hoped a bond with him would heal you,” he smiled. “I left you in his hands, hoping for the best. I wouldn’t have left your side otherwise.” 

“I know.” Bruce nodded, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Thank you, for everything.” 

The Magician chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you thank anyone this much.” 

Bruce laughed, feeling better than he had in months. It was true, but the Magician deserved the thanks. “I only save it for special occasions and for those I love.” 

The Magician nodded and kissed him once more. “How are you feeling?” 

“Weak, hungry,” Bruce admitted. “I will need time to heal physically as well, John’s already started to heal me…” his voice faded off, unsure of the future. Everything felt so good with John, but he knew it was only the beginning. They would need time to work through everything. 

“You need time.” 

“Yes,” Bruce nodded. 

The Magician smiled as he pulled away. “And I won’t take up anymore of your time, I just had to make sure you’re okay. My pretty one needs me now.” 

“Go to him, he’s special to you. More so than I.” Bruce stated, “I’m good. You no longer need to keep watch.” 

The Magician nodded and the dreamscape faded with him. 

~*~ 

“Bruce?” 

Bruce opened his eyes at John’s urging, loving the sight of John’s relieved smile. “I was just resting my eyes.” 

“You worried me, I was only gone a minute or two.” John stated as he helped Bruce sit up and sat down beside him. “Drink this.”

Bruce took the offered blood bag and drank it down. It was too cold for his taste, but he still drank it. His body craved it, he needed it. His system started to respond to the fresh blood, he was starting to heal. 

“How are you feeling?” John asked after he finished another one. “You feel warmer and you don’t look as pale.”

“Better,” Bruce smiled, but he still felt weak and he wondered how long he’d feel like this. His hunger still remained and he ached for more, he wanted to hunt and drain someone… but he refrained. He couldn’t risk it. “Alfred?” He asked instead, wondering how the rest of the household fared. 

“I updated him, he’s calling Dick in now and he’ll call Damian in the morning.” John explained. “Apparently Dick and Jason have been patrolling as the Batman… to help.” 

Bruce raised a brow, surprised. He didn’t even think about the ramifications of his absence on his city. “How long have I been asleep?” He suddenly asked, wondering how long he had been out of commission. 

“Two and a half months,” John whispered. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I should have come sooner, I just needed the time to adjust to everything.” 

Bruce breathed in sharply, he didn’t realize it had been that long. “No, it wasn’t your fault. It was Michael’s.” 

John sneered, pulling away from him and getting off the bed. “Don’t you ever say his fucking name again!” 

Bruce sighed, he had known this was coming, but he was hoping he’d have more of a reprieve. “He’s still a part of my past, John. He was my first love.”

“I know, but it’s his fault. All this.” John groaned. “I want this, I want to be with you, but shit.” He dragged his fingers through his hair, looking completely torn. “I can’t do this now.” 

Bruce closed his eyes as John stormed out of the room. He sighed and pushed himself to get out of the bed. He felt lightheaded, his muscles protesting every move. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred snapped as he rushed forward to help steady him. “You shouldn’t be up.” 

“I need a shower, fresh clothes.” Bruce stated and Alfred gave him a long suffering sigh and then nodded. Alfred assisted him as meticulously as he had in his youth. There was something so comforting about it and he felt a bit more human after a nice hot shower. 

John joined him in their bedroom as he finished dressing. “You look better.” He smiled, “Thanks, Alfred. I got this.” 

Alfred nodded and left them. 

John crossed over to him and pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply. Bruce responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Sorry,” John grumbled, but Bruce knew differently. 

Bruce sighed. “No, you’re not.” 

John groaned and pulled back, not denying it. “No, I’m still pissed about this.”

“I know,” Bruce reached out to John, squeezing his hand. “This is something we’ll have to work on-” 

“Bruce!!” 

Bruce turned to Dick as he barged through the door and raced over to him. “Dick,” he smiled as Dick threw himself at Bruce and hugged him close. 

“You’re awake. I was so worried.” Dick’s voice wavered with tears and Bruce held even tighter to the boy he’s raised as his son. 

“I’m here.” Bruce reassured him, cupping Dick’s face in his hand. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good.” Dick grinned as he leaned into Bruce’s touch for a moment and then pulled away. “Alfred gave me strict instructions, I have to let you rest before I bombard you with everything going on.” Dick turned toward to John and hugged him too. “God, it’s so good to see you too.” 

John returned the hug, “It’s good to be home.” 

Dick nodded as they parted, looking between them. “This is good. We’ll talk more in the morning. I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Thank you, Dick.” Bruce smiled. “Goodnight.” 

“Night,” Dick waved at them and then left the bedroom. 

“Everyone will want to see you,” John stated. “They’ve all missed you.” 

Bruce had no doubt, but tonight was for them and he wanted nothing more than to sleep the night away with John in his arms. “But that can wait.” He smiled as he reached out to John. “Let’s go to sleep.” 

John nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Bruce smiled, it was a start. He knew they’d grow stronger together. They could face anything.


	60. ~Part Three: Chapter Five~

~Five~

“No,” Tim said. 

Somehow, Damian didn't think that Tim would deny him that. “But I need to practice.” 

“With the Magician,” Tim replied. 

“Tim-”

“No,” Tim repeated calmly. “No one is going to mess with my head.” 

“I just want-”

“No,” Tim cut him off again. “Ask someone else.”

Damian huffed. There was no one else to ask. The Magician wasn't home and Damian had no clue where he could be. Tim neither for that matter, and Damian knew Tim didn't like it. Damian thought that Tim really needed to come to grips with his feelings for the Magician, because even a blind man could see that they were more than just a child's love for his guardian. 

“Maybe Dick would volunteer,” Tim said. “Or John.”

“Why do you think one of them would?” Damian asked, curiously. He and Tim were a thing, friends. But Damian didn't feel like any of the others were – well...Damian didn't have many friends. To be perfectly honest, he only liked Tim and that Colin boy. Oh, he thought. Colin would probably help him. 

“You just had an idea,” Tim stated. 

Damian gave him a look. “How do you know? You don't have any mind powers.” 

Tim smiled. “I have brains, Damian.” 

Damian rolled his eyes, but chose to reply anyway. “Yeah. I had an idea. I'm going to the manor.” 

“To see your father?” 

“Father can't help me with this.” 

“Who can?” 

“Maybe no one, but...I have an idea, so,” Damian shrugged. 

“Fine, don't tell me. But do be careful.” 

“Always am,” Damian said and got up from the couch. “Tim?” 

“Yes?” 

“Stop brooding,” Damian answered. 

“I'm not.”

“Yes, you are. If you want to see him so badly, if you want him so badly. Hunt him down.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“We both know you do,” Damian said. 

Tim bit his lip. “I-”

“When you're ready,” Damian cut him off. 

Tim nodded. 

“See you later. Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck.” 

~+~

“Master Damian, what a pleasant surprise,” Pennyworth said as he opened the door for Damian. 

“Pennyworth.”

“Are you here to see your father? Because I'll have to inform you that he's sleeping.” 

“Actually no. I'd like to see Colin.” 

Pennyworth gave him a look, but then nodded. “He is in the kitchen. We're preparing dinner. Would you like to stay for it?” 

Damian nodded. Neither Tim nor the Magician knew how to cook, and Damian wasn't a fan of doing it himself, so he usually ordered something, but that could get boring pretty fast. A home cooked meal would be nice. “Yes, thank you.” 

“It's really no bother, Master Damian,” Pennyworth replied, as Damian followed him into the spacious kitchen. Colin was at the counter, cutting vegetables in neat little cubes. 

“Colin, Master Damian is here to see you,” Pennyworth said. 

“Oh?” Colin said, turning to look at him. He was smiling, but also looked a bit weary. 

“Yes,” Damian replied. “I hoped you could help me with a problem.” 

“Me?” Colin asked. He sounded a bit shocked. 

“Yes,” Damian answered. “Maybe we can go outside and talk about it in private?” 

Colin looked to Pennyworth and as Pennyworth nodded, he smiled at Damian again, this time a bit more real. “Sure.” 

“Dinner will be ready in about an hour I think,” Pennyworth said before he sent them on their way. 

Damian waited for them to be a bit outside of the manor and well into the wilder parts of the garden to find a spot to sit down on a bench. 

“So...” Colin said. 

Damian suddenly had no idea how to explain this so it wouldn’t sound like he was about to invade Colin's head. 

“Damian?” 

“Wait a second, I need a moment to explain.” 

Colin bit his lip and just looked at him. 

Damian closed his eyes briefly. Why the hell did he think asking a bloodslave if he could rummage in his mind was a good idea? Of course Colin would say yes, he was Father's slave. He had no other choice. “I'm sorry. This was a stupid idea,” he finally said, getting up and was surprised when Colin grabbed his wrist. Damian could have easily gotten away, but he turned around to look at Colin instead. 

“I want to help you, Damian.” 

“You don't even know what I need help with.” 

“No,” Colin replied, “But you wanted to ask me and I... I couldn’t help anyone. Before.” 

Oh, Damian thought. “Okay,” he said and sat down again. “I have an ability.” 

“Oh, really?” 

Damian nodded and then started to explain the whole thing and what the Magician said and why he wanted to learn to control it. “And that's when you come in,” Damian finished.

“You want to try and push pictures in my head?” Colin asked. 

“Yeah...” 

“What kind of pictures?” Colin wanted to know. 

“Random things for starters,” Damian answered. 

“So...good things?” Colin asked shyly. 

Oh, Damian thought, catching on. “Yes. Puppies and kittens when you want. The picture doesn't matter to me. I just need to know that I can project it into your mind. Show you things I can see.” 

“Oh!” Colin said, excited. “So when you see something on patrol you can give that picture to your friends and fellow hunters even when they're far away. Or if you should get captured or need help!” 

That, Damian thought. He hadn't even thought of those possibilities. 

“Yes, that would come in handy then. But also to buy me a few extra seconds maybe, if I use it against an opponent.” 

Colin nodded. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay, you can try to project pictures into my head.” 

“You're going to tell me if it’s hurting you,” Damian said. 

“I know you're not going to hurt me, Damian.” 

“Not on purpose,” Damian replied. 

Colin nodded and took a deep breath. “I'm ready...should I close my eyes?” 

“I don't think it's necessary, but sure if you want to.” 

“We should try it both ways. So...eyes closed first,” Colin said and closed his eyes. 

Damian just watched him a few moments. Colin seemed totally relaxed. The sun was painting pretty highlights in his hair and his freckles...he stopped his thoughts right there. What the hell? So the boy was pretty. So what? So was Tim and Damian had never had more than a passing thought about Tim's good looks. 

“Fire,” Colin said, suddenly. 

“What?” 

Colin frowned. “Is it not fire?” He opened his eyes and looked at Damian. “I thought it was a fire. It felt all glowy and warm.” 

Damian really didn’t want to tell Colin what he had been thinking about. “I haven't even started yet.” 

“Oh,” Colin said and laughed. “That was my own thought then. Weird. Okay. Ready when you are.” 

He closed his eyes again and Damian did the same and then he concentrated on the vegetables he had seen in the kitchen earlier. 

“How do I know you're doing it?” Colin asked. 

“I...when I did it before, people knew...somehow. What are you seeing?” 

“Vegetables...” Colin said. 

“Yes!”

Colin's eyes snapped open at the same time as Damian's. “Really?” 

“Yes. I was thinking about those you were cutting in the kitchen.” 

Colin smiled sweetly. “Well...it worked then. Again?” 

Damian nodded. 

They played around with Damian's ability until Pennyworth called them for dinner. It was strange, because it didn't feel like invading a mind, when he was doing it with Colin. He would have to ask the Magician about it later. 

“So, did I help you?” Colin asked, after dinner, which had been delicious. Damian vowed to himself to visit the manor more often. 

“Yes, you did help me.” 

“That's good,” Colin replied. 

“Maybe we can... I mean, maybe I can come to visit again?” 

“Me you mean?” Colin asked, and he sounded so surprised again. Did Colin even have friends his own age? Why did Damian know so little about the boy that lived in his father's house?

“Yes, I think we had fun today?” 

Colin beamed at him. “Yes, I did have fun today. I mean... it was unusual, but yeah, it was fun. I want to help you again, Damian.” 

“Thank you,” Damian said. 

“You are very welcome,” Colin replied. 

~+~

“Because he wanted you to. He let you in, Damian,” The Magician said when Damian brought it up that evening during what passed for dinner at their apartment.

“So...is that good?” 

The Magician smiled. “Yes, because that boy so obviously trusts you. No... If you want to break into someone's mind.” 

“This whole thing was a bust then,” Damian sighed. He didn't feel like it had been all for nothing, but-

“No, it wasn't,” The Magician's voice cut into his thoughts. “Colin had allowed you in and he is ready to do it again, that means you were very careful with his mind, while you were trying to force things into his head. That is a good thing. Especially, if you want to use it to help your friends and not only as a weapon.” 

Damian nodded. “But I need to train with someone who would resist too, you mean.” 

“Yes, and I am selflessly offering my help,” The Magician replied. 

“I don't know...you're clearly an expert on shielding your mind,” Damian said dubiously. 

“Who else is there?” The Magician asked. 

“As I said before, he could ask Dick or John,” Tim cut in for the first time. 

“Why would they want to help?” Damian asked. 

“Because they are good people and you could be a valuable asset?” Tim answered, there was sarcasm in his voice. 

“And they love your father,” The Magician added. “Tim's idea is good. It really couldn’t hurt to ask them for help. We are trying to build a life here after all. And you... you should maybe spend a bit more time with the people your father loves.” 

“I'll think about it,” Damian said. He knew that both the Magician and Tim were right. But he already screwed up once with John. So that left Dick to consider. What he knew about Dick wasn't much, but the boy was generally friendly. And helpful. Yeah, Damian thought, it would probably be alright to ask Dick for his help. 

“I think you should also continue to work with Colin,” The Magician said. “The boy is clearly helpful and enjoying it. And if I might add...you seem calmer after practicing with him this afternoon.” 

“I'm always calm,” Damian replied. 

Tim snorted. “Right.” 

Damian gave him a look that accomplished exactly nothing. He couldn’t even be mad about it, because he found he liked having friends who didn't give an inch and didn't take his shit.

“Shut up,” he said fondly. 

Tim grinned. 

The Magician smiled at them both and shook his head. 

Damian felt content. It was a good feeling he decided.


	61. ~Part Three: Chapter Six~

~Six~

“So, that’s it?” Ian asked, not looking away from the streets below them. He seemed almost dejected, Jason had thought that Ian would be happy with the new development. 

“Pretty much,” Jason shrugged. “Wayne is awake and healing, so yeah. We won’t have to keep doing this. He’ll be back patrolling in no time. He is a fucking vamp after all. I’m sure he won’t be down for long.” 

Ian frowned. 

“I thought you’d be happy.” Jason commented after a moment of silence. “You weren’t thrilled when we started patrolling for the Batman to begin with.” 

Ian sighed, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Guess I had a change of heart.” 

Jason raised a brow, interesting. Jason worried his lip, he really wanted to ask more, but they haven’t really talked all that much, not since their fallout during the whole Joker incident. They had a close brotherly bond before and they never really got that back. 

“About the Batman or vamps in general?” Jason began tentatively, hoping that they could mend their relationship too. 

Ian shifted slightly on his feet, but he didn’t comment. He seemed almost lost in thought.

“Or are you just going to miss patrolling with Harper?” Jason suddenly questioned as another reason dawned on him. Maybe Ian was finally coming to grips with his own feelings regarding Harper. 

“What?” Ian gasped, turning to him. “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” Jason snorted, it wasn’t so long ago that Jason was in his place. Of course Steph knocked some sense into him, making him admit his true feelings for Dick. God, it seemed like forever ago. 

“Jay.” 

Jason smirked, “She’s always had the hots for you and I do recall when you had a little crush on the new guy. It really fucked with you. And you’ve been spending a lot of time with her.”

“She’s a vamp.” 

“And?” 

Ian huffed. “That says it all really and she’s already taken. She’s with Cass.” 

“Are you saying, if they were human, you wouldn’t want a little threesome action? They’re not as curvy as I like my girls, but they’re pretty hot.” Jason hummed, “Isn’t that every guys’ dream? Two girls-”

“They’re vamps.” Ian cut him off, but his conviction wasn’t nearly as strong as it used to be. 

“Whatever, Ian. You’re missing out. Sex with a vampire is so fucking hot.” 

“It’s called blood lust for reason, you’re supposed to enjoy it.” Ian growled. “I know, it was my fucking life since I hit puberty. You want it, you crave it, but it’s not real.” 

Jason sighed. “But that’s different. I love Dick, our bond is strong and the blood lust just enhances everything. I admit, I was curious when I was younger and Wayne fucking terrified me with it. But with Dick, he only uses it when I want it. It’s so intense.” 

Ian groaned, scrubbing his face. “I just- god, you hated them and now you’re like their biggest fucking cheerleader.” 

“I grew up and I saw that it wasn’t so black and white. Not all vampires are the same.” Jason reasoned. 

“Yeah, because Dick bonded with you against your will.” Ian snipped. “I mean, would you even have considered being with him, if you weren’t bonded to him?” 

“It’s not how the bond works, I was skeptical at first. But just cause Dick saved my life, didn’t mean I had to share that bond. I had feelings for him, before. I just didn’t want to admit that I could ever like a vamp.” Jason explained. “Just like you.” 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Not exactly.” 

“She saved your life, you saved hers. You care for her,” Jason was sure of it. “Just let it go, you have to stop thinking human and vamp. She’s still a girl and you’re still a boy.” 

“It’s not that simple.” 

“It can be.” Jason smiled. “Take it from me. Start with a kiss, if there are no sparks then you can both move on.” 

Ian groaned. “I dunno.” 

“You’re just going to have to go for it.” Jason added when Ian’s phone buzzed and Jason instantly recognized the number. “See she’s already calling.” 

Ian turned away to talk to her and Jason couldn’t help but hum and then as he was still talking to Harper he broke out in song. “Ian and Harper sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“Shut up!” Ian gasped, his face flushing and he hung up the phone. “I gotta go, you going to be okay?” 

Jason smiled, he knew Dick was nearby. He felt him. “Yeah. Give Harper my love.” 

Ian groaned and then jumped off the building and made his way to his bike. 

Jason chuckled and sighed with contentment as Dick landed beside him and wrapped his arms around him. “So, how much did you hear?” Jason asked, turning to Dick and kissing him hello. 

Dick smiled, “Thought you needed the bro-moment.”

“That long, huh?” 

“Yep.” Dick nodded, “He just needs a little shove. But I think he’s getting there. I think Harper will wait, I know I would have.” 

Jason knew that too. “Let’s get out of here, it’s been pretty dead. We can take it easy for the rest of the night.” 

Before Dick could reply his phone beeped and Dick checked the message. “Huh, Damian wants to see me. We could swing by on the way back. I bet it’s about his ability.” 

“The mind thingy?” Jason frowned, not sure about that. He didn’t want Damian fucking with Dick’s head. 

“Yeah, Colin was just telling me about helping Damian with it,” Dick explained. “I think Colin is smitten with him, it’s cute.” 

“Colin is just cute,” Jason agreed. 

Dick nodded. “So?” 

“Yeah, what the heck?” If anything, it would give them something to do for the rest of the night.

~*~ 

“So, let me get this straight,” Jason began as he glanced between Damian and Dick. “You want to project images into Dick’s head to test your ability and you want Dick to fight you on it? Won’t that fuck with Dick’s head?” 

“Yes.” Damian nodded, his gaze intense and fuck, did he ever look like Wayne. 

“No.” Jason snorted, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.” 

“Jay,” Dick sighed. “Damian, it’s fine. I think it’s great that you want to practice like this. John was telling me in more detail about it. And Colin too.” 

Damian’s cheeks flushed slightly and his face softened. Well, fuck. It looked like Damian had some sort of feelings for Colin too. 

“Actually, he should project it into both your minds.” Tim added, coming into the room. “As comparison. Dick is more than willing and I’m guessing you’re against it, Jason.” 

“No, shit.” 

“Have you tried two people at once?” Tim asked and Damian frowned. 

“No.” Damian pursed his lips together. “Not on purpose.” 

Yeah, Jason had heard about that. He made Ian and some of the other hunters see stuff. “I don’t know.” 

Dick reached over and squeezed Jason’s hand. “It’ll be fine. I’ll keep my mind open to it and you can resist it. So, just be you.” 

Jason snorted. He knew Dick was just trying to be funny, but this wasn’t anything to joke about. He’d always fight something like this. “Fine.” 

Dick flashed him a bright smile and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Okay, Damian, try it.” 

Damian gave a quick curt nod and closed his eyes briefly. 

Jason just glared at the boy, he really didn’t know how to close off his mind. He just kept thinking, fuck no and waited. 

Jason startled as Wayne suddenly entered the room, yelling at them for- Jason sucked in a breath and blinked and he was gone. “Holy, fucking, shit.” 

“Language.” Dick and Damian corrected him and Jason groaned in response. 

“What did you see?” Damian asked, curious. 

“It felt so real,” Dick began, “Bruce was just here.” 

Jason frowned. “That’s it? You just saw Bruce?” 

“Yeah. He was asking about my day.” Dick smiled. “Isn’t that what you saw?” 

“No,” Jason glared at Damian. “Why did you send something different to me?” 

“Interesting,” Tim commented. “Did you mean to do that, Damian?” 

“No.” Damian seemed so uncertain and suddenly looked so much younger. “I wanted them to see Father.” 

“Try someone else.” Tim instructed as he came further into the room, sitting down beside Damian.

Damian closed his eyes, concentrating once more. 

This time Colin came through the door, he smiled at everyone, being his pleasant self like always. But they weren’t in the penthouse anymore. They were in the garden. It was nice… almost like a memory.

“Colin.” Dick grinned. “He was in the garden.”

“Same.” Jason agreed. “How come the first was so different?” 

Damian worried his lip. “The first I just thought about Father coming here. The second, I was thinking about earlier in the garden.” 

“That’s it.” Tim nodded. “The first was their own interpretation of your father. And the later was based on your memory. So they saw what you wanted.” 

“And it didn’t matter if I didn’t want him there, you were. I couldn’t stop it.” Jason grumbled, not happy at all.

“That’s good, right?” Dick asked, squeezing Jason’s hand. “How did it feel? Maybe just try Jason this time.” 

Before Jason could comment, he felt a tug on his mind and he pushed it away. It wasn’t like that the first time. He resisted a little more and then suddenly he was back in the garden with Colin. “Weird, I felt it more this time. I was able to push it away at first.” 

“It was more focused,” Tim mused. “Fascinating.” 

Jason wasn’t so sure. It meant that Jason couldn’t stop it, like ever. Damian’s ability was so strong and he wasn’t even a teenager yet. Jason was lost in his own thoughts as Tim and Damian discussed it further. It was giving him a headache. 

“We’re going to go,” Dick suddenly announced, standing up and tugging Jason to his feet. 

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. 

They quickly said their goodbyes and started to head home. He felt so relieved to get the fuck out of there. 

“Better?” Dick asked after they had walked a few blocks and entered the park.

Jason nodded. “Yeah. That was pretty intense.” He sat down on their park bench. “You think Damian will have more abilities?” 

Dick shrugged, sitting down beside him. “It’s possible, he’s still a kid. Vampires gain more as they grow up. Or when they’re freshly turned. Like John.” 

Jason blinked, he had forgotten about John’s new abilities. Steph and Barbara told him all about it. “Telekinesis, that’s a first. Never heard of a vampire manifesting that ability.” 

“I know, but then his turning was not exactly normal.” Dick sighed. “At least everyone is safe and things are starting to go back to normal.” 

Jason snorted. “As normal as it can be, John is a vamp. Soon there’ll be more blood slaves in the manor too.” 

Dick frowned. “I didn’t think about that. But you’re right. Bruce will probably hire an older couple, like before.” 

“Before?” Jason frowned, slightly confused. 

“Before John, Colin… you.” Dick shrugged. “He preferred the fresh blood, but didn’t indulge in the blood lust.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Jason vaguely remember Alfred mentioning them before. It made sense. 

“It’ll be up to Bruce. So, in the next few days there will be some changes. But they’ll be for the better.” 

Jason wasn’t so sure. “I guess.” 

Dick leaned against Jason, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. They just cuddled there in the park, it was nice and for a moment he could just relax and focus on Dick. He’d worry about everything else later.


	62. ~Part Three: Chapter Seven~

~Seven~

Harper was staring at the wall in front of her. 

“Well, shit,” Ian said. 

No kidding, Harper thought. “Yeah.” 

“I don’t suppose you could just-” Ian waved his hand in a gesture that encompassed the collapsed wall and probably the caving roof as well. 

“What? Sweep it all aside?” Harper asked.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m a vampire, not Wonder Woman,” Harper replied. 

Ian snorted. “Didn’t know you were into the Wonder Woman comics.” 

Harper shrugged. “I was a little girl once, it wasn’t that long ago, you know? Besides, she’s awesome.” 

“And hot,” Ian said. 

“Yeah, that too,” Harper admitted. 

“So, we’re stuck here?” Ian asked. 

“People know where we were going. Cass knows that I was going to be in the area. You told someone at HQ, right?” 

“Yes, of course,” Ian answered. “HQ? Really?” 

“What do you call it?” 

“Home,” Ian answered, simply. 

The word punched her in the gut. She hasn’t had a home for a long time, and now Cullen, her own brother, was leaving. She only had Cass now. And it was good, but looking at Ian, Harper knew she wanted more. 

“Yes, of course,” she said. 

There was a pregnant silence before Ian looked her directly in the eyes. “Did you feed?” 

“Yes, I always feed before I go on patrol. It’s safer that way.” 

“And you’re good?” 

“Yes,” Harper said, before it dawned on her what Ian was really asking. “I’m not going to attack you!” 

“Good to know,” Ian said. 

“Why are you always so horrible? Every time I think you’re past whatever-”

“Whatever? You’re a bloodsucking vamp!” 

“Yeah, well, you’re a killer just like me, so there is really no moral high ground here!” Harper exploded.

“I only kill the monsters that hurt humans,” Ian shouted. 

“By that logic you should be killing human killers and rapists too, but no, you don’t, because they’re human. Well, I wasn’t asked if I wanted to be turned! Neither was my brother!” 

“We have a justice system for human criminals,” Ian said. And he was so close now that Harper could smell him and he smelled delicious under all the sweat and plaster and dirt that came raining down on them when the building had collapsed. 

She balled her hands to fists at her sides and breathed shallowly. Getting worked up with Ian so close wasn’t a good idea. 

“Yeah and it works so well in Gotham,” Harper scoffed. “You think, just because you’re human, you’re somehow better than me, but I lost people too. I was tortured too, before I became a vampire.” 

Ian kept silent, but he backed off and that was really all Harper needed right now. Some space between her and her human crush. Fuck. 

“How long do you think, until they'll get us out of here?” She asked. 

Ian shrugged. “No idea. I like to think we're a priority but there always seems to be a crisis in the city lately.” 

Harper had to admit Ian was right. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. 

“Well, at least the Batman will be back soon,” Harper said, even if she didn't actually know how she felt about that. 

Ian snorted. “Yeah, so you and Jay will have more time to fuck your significant other vamp.” 

Harper looked at him sharply. Was he jealous? Of Jay and Dick? Her and Cass? “Well, you could be fucking your own significant other vampire if you wanted,” she said quietly. 

Ian groaned. At first she thought because he was irritated with the way the conversation was going, but a second later she smelled the blood. He must have cut himself on something in their small pocket of not totally ruined building. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“Just a flesh wound,” Ian said. 

“How did you-”

“Not all of us have perfect night-vision, Harper!” Ian snapped. 

“It's still bleeding,” Harper replied, ignoring Ian's outburst. “I think you cut yourself pretty deep.” 

“Shit,” Ian cursed. She could see he was trying to halt the flow of blood with his shirt, but it wasn't really working and besides the shirt was dirty. Like everything else here, because they were stuck in a fucking collapsed building.

“I can heal that,” Harper said, swallowing. 

“What?” 

“I can heal that,” Harper repeated. 

“How?” 

“You know how, Ian, you're a vampire hunter.” 

“You want to lick it?” 

“Well, I can spit on it, but that's way less effective and kinda disgusting too,” Harper replied. 

“You want to drink my blood,” Ian said in a voice that was nearly not there at all. Harper had to strain her ears to hear him. 

“I don't want you to bleed out,” Harper said sharply. 

“Can you even heal a wound like that?” 

“You just said it's only a flesh wound,” Harper answered and was at Ian's side in a matter of seconds, she wasn't thinking straight and it wasn't only the aroma of Ian's blood that made it hard to think. It was Ian. He was hurt and in pain and Harper could fix that. She could at least stop the bleeding. “Let me see,” she demanded. 

“Harper,” Ian replied, a warning in his voice. 

“I saved your life before I helped all of you, you think I can't control myself around you? You think you're such hot shit?” She snarled. 

He bit his lip and then held out his arm to her. It was a flesh wound, but it was pretty deep and it had to hurt like a bitch. 

She took his arm gently and pulled the torn sleeve aside. It was nasty and there was dirt and plaster in it already. “Hold still” she warned, and then bent down to lick around the wound. His taste hit her in her gut. She had known, of course, that he had rare blood, but she hadn't been prepared at all for what it would taste like. 

“Are you enjoying it?” Ian asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“Can't help it. You do taste delicious,” Harper said. 

“Yeah, I've heard that before,” Ian replied, there was a hard bitterness in his voice. 

She swallowed and went back to work. She didn't linger. She cleaned the wound with swipes of her tongue and then applied as much saliva to the wound as she could and then she backed away. “That should do it,” she said gently. 

“It feels kinda numb,” Ian said. 

“That's just the sudden lack of pain,” Harper replied and retreated to the other side of the small room. She sat down and put her head on her knees. Fuck. She shouldn't have done that. Probably. Most likely. Now she knew how he tasted. She could feel his blood in her veins. Could feel the low throb of arousal between her legs. She tried to ignore it and hoped that they would be rescued soon. 

~+~

Ian was staring at her. She could feel his gaze on her, but she wasn't going to indulge him. She would stay where she was and just breathe with her eyes closed and her head resting on her knees. It shouldn’t be long now, Harper thought. 

Someone would come for them soon. She started to count the seconds in her head. 

~+~

“Are you okay?” Ian asked from the dark. 

Harper didn't look up, just cursed softly under her breath. He had interrupted her, now she would have to start again. 

“Harper?” 

“I'm fine,” Harper said, she was better now. Counting seconds until they would be rescued in her head had pushed the arousal back.

“You sure? You haven't moved for a while now,” Ian said. 

“How is your arm?” Harper asked. 

She could hear Ian shifting in the dark and then his soft footsteps coming closer. He sat down next to her, gingerly. She could feel his body heat and his smell was intoxicating, so close. 

“Good, I think. Doesn't hurt. Doesn't bleed,” he answered and then softer, “Thank you.” 

She blinked and turned her head to look at him. “You are welcome.” 

“And I'm sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For being a dick.” 

She sniggered. “Really? Because Dick is a really nice guy.” 

Ian shook his head, but she could hear the amusement in his voice when he replied, “Fine, I'm sorry for being an asshole. It's just hard.” 

“I get it. You’ve hated us for so long, it's hard to let go of that anger and hate, because it's what keeps you going.” 

“Yeah. I guess you’d know a thing or two about that.” 

She smiled. “Yeah. I do. But Jay is right, you'll have to let it go at some point, because there should be more to life than fighting and hating.” 

“Been talking to Jay a lot?” 

“I don't have many friends, I think you know that. Humans are weary of me when they find out what I am, and vampires hate me because I kill those that step out of line. And Jay has a unique perspective.” 

“Guess he does,” Ian said. 

They sat in silence after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable. 

“Jay said that I should just try,” Ian said some time later out of the blue. 

“Try what?” Harper asked. 

“Dating,” Ian answered. 

“Oh,” Harper replied. 

Ian nudged her with his shoulder. “You, dating you,” he clarified. 

“Oh!” Her heart was beating faster. “And?” 

“And?” Ian asked. 

“And are you going to-” ask me out, she wanted to say but then changed her mind, “take Jay's good advice?” 

Ian smiled, it was a small secret smile and she wished they weren't trapped here in the near dark, so she could see it in sunlight. “I think I might.”

Harper bit her lip. She wanted to ask about Cass. Was Cass invited too? Or was Ian...she had no idea and she didn't want to spoil it. 

“I can't eat,” she said instead. 

“I know,” Ian replied. 

“And I'm seeing someone else-”

“I know,” Ian repeated. 

“Does Jay tell you everything?” Harper asked, not really mad, but curious. 

“Don't know. I do know he sometimes overshares,” Ian answered. 

“Is it a problem that there is someone else?” 

“If it were a problem, I wouldn’t ask you out, would I?” Ian said. 

“Well,” Harper replied, “You haven’t asked me out yet.” 

Ian took a breath and was about to answer, when they heard voices. “Shit, finally,” Ian said and reached out to knock on the wall gently. 

Harper bit her lip. Shit, indeed. He had been so close to asking her out and now? She nearly regretted being rescued. 

~+~

“So,” Ian said the next night as Harper touched down next to him. “What do you do for dates if not going out to a restaurant?” 

“Movies,” Harper answered, looking at him sharply. She had been pretty sure that Ian had reconsidered the whole dating thing. “Theater, musicals, rock shows.” 

“Rock shows? Really?” 

Harper shrugged. “What can I say? I like hot musicians and loud guitars.” 

“Don’t know if I can find a hot musician on tour right now, what about a movie then?” 

He wasn’t really looking at her, but she was staring at his profile. The soft looking hair, the perfect eyebrows, the long lashes. Ian was beautiful, she realized. Not like her. She was scrawny and boyish looking. 

“Harper?” Ian said and turned his head to look at her then. “You were staring silently at me. That kinda…creeps me out.” 

She blinked. “Sorry, I just – you’re so handsome and-” 

He laughed. “Thanks, I guess. But I asked you a question.”

A question, right, Harper thought. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, a movie would be great.” 

He hummed, looking at her. “Action, adventure, love?” 

“Comedy?” Harper asked hopefully. “A kid’s movie, maybe with lots of singing?” 

“Can do that. This Friday?” 

“You sure?” Harper asked. 

“I’m sure. Someone else can cover for a few hours. This city won’t crash and burn without us looking out for it for a few hours, Harper.” 

She smiled. “It’s a date then. Text me the details?” 

“Tell you what? I’ll call you.” 

She wanted to kiss him, but then there was a commotion in the alley they were watching and Ian was already jumping down on the fire escape. 

The kiss would have to wait then. She was looking forward to it.


	63. ~Part Three: Chapter Eight~

~Eight~

John couldn’t help but stare at the boy: he rubbed his tongue against his fangs as he continued to watch him from afar. 

He hungered to taste him. He smelled so damn good… unlike most humans he’s encountered so far. But this boy was special. Damian wasn’t human, nor was he a vampire. He was something in-between, they weren’t really sure what he was.

John wondered briefly if it was because this was Bruce’s son. That it was Bruce’s blood that he craved in a human form. His mouth watered at the thought, his fangs aching to taste him, to hunt him. 

“John?” John startled, feeling his cheeks flush as Bruce stepped behind him and wrap his arms around John’s waist. Bruce looked down, following John’s gaze into the gardens below them. Where Colin and Damian were. “Spying again?”

“What?” John gasped, he hadn’t spied on them before… well, maybe. Fuck. He just didn’t realize anyone had noticed. That Bruce had noticed. 

Bruce chuckled, nipping lightly at his neck and John shuddered, closing his eyes. John turned to Bruce and kissed him. “He smells delectable…” Bruce smiled, “You were shocked when I mentioned it before, but now you can understand, crave it yourself.”

John groaned. “It’s horrible. I’ve never been so tempted by the scent of a human before. I mean, Jay and Ian both have rare blood types and they smell so damn good, but I can easily dismiss it and don’t give it a second thought. But fuck, Bruce. My mouth is watering at the thought of tasting him!” 

“Language.” 

John snorted, rolling his eyes as he pulled away from Bruce. “Maybe, I need fresh blood or something. Since I’ve come home, I’ve had nothing but those bags and you, but you don’t count… I’m so damn hungry.” John dragged his fingers through his hair. He was seriously going to lose it. He turned to Bruce, expecting something, but Bruce wasn’t even looking at him, his gaze far away with a small almost innocent looking smile on his face. He looked so serene. “Bruce?” 

Bruce’s smile widened as he focused on John, “This is your home.” 

“What?” John blinked, thrown off by his comment. “Yeah. This is my home,” he repeated and suddenly he understood why Bruce responded the way he did. “This is my home, with you. Always.” He confirmed, reaching out and taking Bruce’s face in his hand and kissing him reverently. “I’m home.” 

“I had hoped, but things…” his voice trailed off, but John knew what he was implying. John had never officially said that this was his home. Bruce was worried that he’d run off again. But he wouldn’t. 

“I know.” 

Bruce nodded, cupping John’s face briefly before he glanced down at the garden. “I meant to bring it up earlier, but it never seemed like a good time. I know while you were away you hunted nightly, drinking your fill. But now, you need a blood slave.”

John tensed at the thought. He didn’t want to own anyone like that. He knew that he’d need a blood source, but fuck. “I dunno.” 

“It’s a necessary evil, John. Dick has Colin, although he rarely drinks from him anymore. I will also need to look into a new one as well.”

“Because I’m no longer human,” John realized and now that Bruce was awake, he’d need a new one. “Oh.” 

“Think about it. In the past, before you came here, I had-” Bruce continued on, but John tuned him out as he thought about before he came to the manor. 

Selina. 

He hadn’t thought about her in years and he suddenly felt guilty. She had been like a sister to him. Was she still alive? With the Daggett’s? His heart ached. He didn’t really want her as a blood slave, but he wanted to give her an out like he had. To be free and get an education. “Anyone?”

Bruce raised a brow. “Of course, is there someone you had in mind?”

“Selina.” John began, “You may remember her, she was with me at the Daggett’s?” 

“You were the only one presented to me,” Bruce shrugged. “Are you sure you want someone that knew you as a blood slave? Won’t it be awkward for you?” 

John frowned, he wasn’t sure. “Not really, but I want her to have more of a life, ya know?”

Bruce nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you,” John smiled. “Otherwise, I really don’t care who.”

“Very well,” Bruce squeezed his hand. “I’ll have Alfred arrange something that would be more fitting.” Bruce glanced down at the boys. “You can always ask Damian for a taste.”

John groaned. “No, it’s better if I don’t tempt myself.” 

~*~

John felt like Damian was torturing him. He was always at the manor now… sometimes it was to visit with Bruce and other times it was to test his ability with Colin. Or he used it as an excuse to come over to see Colin. They were becoming close friends. 

John forced his gaze back to the book he was trying to read and tried his best to ignore the boys playing. 

“Why do you stare at me?” Damian demanded, suddenly in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. “I didn’t mean to use my ability on you.”

John blinked, surprised at the question and confused by his comment. “Wait, what?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Tt.”

“I don’t mean to and it has nothing to do with that ability of yours.” John sighed as he put his book away. 

“Then what is it?” Damian questioned, his stance softening. 

John worried his lip, not sure he should tell him… but he might as well be honest about it. “You smell so damn good.” 

“Told you.” Colin grinned as he slinked up beside him. 

“Tt.”

“How did you know?” John asked Colin, curious. He thought he had hid it well. 

“I’ve seen that look before,” Colin shrugged. “At the orphanage, when someone had to wait for their turn. And Dick used to look at Jay like that sometimes.”

“Eww.” Damian made a face, thoroughly disgusted by the thought. “I’m not even of age!”

“Not like that,” John dismissed quickly. “I want to taste your blood.” John groaned inwardly. “Great, I sound like some cheesy vampire flick.”

Colin nodded his head. “You just need a foreign accent.” He grinned, “I van to suck your blood.” Colin repeated with just that and they all laughed. 

“But why?” Damian asked. “Father said I smelled different, Grayson too.” 

John shrugged. “I dunno, it might be because I’m bonded to your father.”

Damian rubbed his wrist and John wanted more than anything to bite him, to taste him. “One sip.” 

John gasped, “Really?” 

“Will it make you stop staring at me like you do?” 

“Maybe,” John wasn’t sure. One sip may make him crave Damian even more, or maybe it would quench that desire. “Only one way to find out.”

Damian nodded and offered John his wrist.

“Thank you,” John smiled as he brought Damian’s wrist to his lips. He felt Damian’s strong pulse under his tongue. Sure and steady. 

John bit him before Damian could change his mind and moaned at the explosion of taste onto his tongue. He tasted so damn good. John wanted to take more, but he refrained, and healed the wound as he pulled away. 

Damian grimaced slightly, but kept up a strong front. “Okay?”

“Okay.” John nodded. He felt better than he had in days… he knew it was because of the fresh blood. Maybe, that’s all he needed. Damian still smelled good to him, but it wasn’t nearly as overbearing as it had been. 

“Why don’t you two go out and play,” Bruce suggested as he entered the room and John wondered how long he had been there. “Better?” He asked once the boys left them alone.

“Yeah.” John smiled. “Much.”

“Good,” Bruce stated, but his voice was all business and not as genuine.

“What’s going on?” John questioned, feeling slightly alarmed.

“I inquired about Selina.”

John sucked in a quick breath. “Is she okay?”

“I’m afraid she’s no longer in Daggett’s care-”

“But that’s good, isn’t it?” John cut in. “Right?”

Bruce shook his head. “She’s serving time in Black Gate… apparently she began stealing once she was out of their household.”

John frowned. “How long does she have?” 

“Another year,” Bruce frowned. “I’m the one that caught her… I didn’t realize at the time.”

John felt a rush of anger, but he knew that Bruce had done the right thing. “Can I see her?” 

“I’ve already made arrangements, I knew you’d want to see her.” Bruce nodded. “You can see her this afternoon. Alfred will take you.” 

John thanked Bruce, he really wanted to see her… but he was also afraid of what she’d think. “And the other thing?”

“It is being taken care of, now go get ready. I’m sure you’ll want to look your best.”

John nodded, hugging Bruce and kissing him before he headed up the stairs.

~*~

“My, my, look what the cat dragged in,” Selina winked as she sat down across from him. “You clean up really good.”

John snorted, rolling his eyes. It was so damn good to see her. She looked better than he’d ever seen her before. Not as pale and withdrawn. “You look ravishing as ever.” 

She smiled. “Naturally.”

John returned the smile. “God, I’ve missed you. I didn’t realize how much until right now. I’m sorry I lost contact. I hope we can keep in touch.” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Not goin’ anywhere.”

“Right.” He frowned. 

“So you’re a vamp now,” She began leaning forward. “How does it feel to be the one in control now?”

John’s brow creased in confusion. How did she know? 

“It was broadcasted on every channel.” She hummed. “We may only get two, but we saw it all. Not that most people believed it.”

“Oh, right.” John groaned. “Of course you saw that.” He dragged his fingers through his hair. “And, honestly. It’s amazing at times… but I miss eating so fucking much.”

“And fucking Wayne?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief and John’s face flushed red. “That good, huh?”

“You have no idea.” He smirked. “Now tell me about you!”

They were able to talk for a few more minutes. Selina had been kicked out of the Daggett house a few months after he had left. She had lived on the streets, she took to stealing and the rest you can say was history. 

John vowed when she got out he’d help her in any way that he could. She was part of his makeshift family once… he wouldn’t let her down again.


	64. ~Part Three: Chapter Nine~

~Nine~

“What are you working on?” Tim asked, looking over Damian’s shoulder and trying to steal a glance at it. 

Damian shut the laptop with an annoyed noise and then he looked over at Tim. Tim could see it on his face, he was reconsidering. Damian opened the laptop. 

It was some crude presentation. 

“Okay? I have no idea- wait,” he frowned. “Is that a business concept?”

Damian shrugged, but Tim could tell he felt embarrassed for a second. “I’m not a wizard with the computer, so what?” 

“Nothing, tell me about it?” Tim asked as he gently pulled the laptop from Damian’s fingers, then he sat on the couch and looked at it. 

“It’s kinda an employment agency? For potential blood donors.” 

“Slaves, you mean. What are now slaves,” Tim clarified, because he knew that Damian did not approve of the whole Blood Slave thing and Tim was with him on that. 

“Yes, that.” 

“Okay, so how do you want to find people who want to be a vampire’s – blood donor?” 

Damian smiled. I wasn’t a particularly nice smile, but Tim found he liked it. “I was thinking we could hit the Orphanages, the shelters, and the brothels for vampires.” 

“Okay…that could work. They already know about vampires.” 

“Exactly and in the brothels some are independent agents, but they aren’t protected. With this they would be protected. Same for every blood donor. They would get paid for a service. They would not have to live with the vampires, have normal-ish hours to work.” 

The idea was simple, but brilliant. “What about the sex?” 

“We would have to raise the age of consent of course,” Damian said disgusted. ”And it would have to be a part of the contract too, if there is sex, it should be paid extra, except the donor wants it. And also, no direct feeding if the donor doesn’t want to. I understand the blood is still better freshly drawn than when it is stored for a while in a blood-bag?” 

“Yes,” Tim said. “How did you come up with this?” 

“You and Dick,” Damian shrugged. “And the horrible things Colin sometimes lets slip.” 

“Me and Dick?” 

“Yes, you both lived at the circus, a circus, and you both lived with humans, and no one was oppressed. They provided for you and you provided for them.” 

“Yes, we coexisted pretty well,” Tim admitted. 

“Same with Dick and his parents and the people in the circus,” Damian said. 

“Okay, but why do you think this will work when there is a system that benefits vampires very well right now?”

Damian grinned again. “Ah, but you’re working on destroying it, are you not?” 

“Yes,” Tim answered. “Yes, I am.” 

“So, once you take down the Orphanages, because I know you will start there, you will then take down the shelters, and then maybe those horrible brothels.” 

Tim nodded. That had been his plan. “Yeah.” 

“See, and once that’s done, I’m going to introduce this. So there won’t be a war on our hands,” Damian said reasonably. 

“Okay, so how do you get it off the ground?”

“I thought I’ll partner up with you,” Damian said. “You have money.” 

“Well,” Tim replied, running a hand through his hair, “Not yet. I haven’t come out yet-”

Damian snorted. “Right, sorry.” 

Tim frowned. “As I was saying, I haven’t come out as the Drake heir yet.” 

“So you’re using the Magician’s money,” Damian said. 

Tim nodded. “Of course. He has enough – and you want me to use that money to start the preparations for this business.” 

“It’s a good thing and you know it. We can buy some kids,” Damian said, distain all over his face. 

“Get some adults too, so they can care for the kids, I think you and the Magician and maybe Ian or Jason should be with them too. To get them…to show them what it means to not be owned.” 

Tim knew exactly what Damian wanted to do, crappy Power Point presentation aside. 

“And I think,” Damian added, “This should be a worldwide model once I prove that it works.” 

Global scale, Tim thought, wow. Damian didn’t kid around. “I’ll help you.”

“I knew you would,” Damian said. 

~+~

That afternoon, once the Magician was back from where he sometimes went, they presented their concept to him. Because by now it wasn’t only Damian’s thing, Tim was just as involved and wanted it to succeed. 

“I didn’t feel much of anything when John bit me,” Damian said, between bites of his sandwich. 

“John bit you?” Tim asked. That was news to him and it seemed to the Magician too. 

“I allowed it,” Damian answered. “So, it doesn’t have to hurt that much. I guess a lot of vampires like to terrify people?” 

“Children,” the Magician said. “They like to terrify children.” 

Damian nodded. “Colin says that drawing blood hurts less than other methods, so I think that should be in the contract too.” 

“Good idea. Everything else should be paid extra. It’s about how much extra service a blood donor is going to be willing to provide,” Tim said. 

“Exactly.” Damian finished the sandwich and looked at the Magician. “We will need money and we will need to be stealthy about it. Not buying ten kids at a time or anything so stupid.” 

“I know. And I am willing to help,” The Magician replied. 

“When do you want to start?” 

“As soon as possible. We will need a house for starters,” Tim cut in. He was thinking about the Drake Manor. He could buy it back. It was on the market after all, no matter if it was his by rights. It would need a lot of work, but they had the money, and it had the bonus of being right next to Wayne Manor. Where the rescued children and adults would be protected. 

“You already have one in mind,” The Magician said. 

Tim nodded. “I would like to get my family home back. It would need repairs and adjustments, but I think we can make it work.” 

“And it’s next door to Wayne Manor,” Damian said. “Good thinking.” 

Tim smiled. “I do have my moments.” 

“I hate that we have to wait for it to be ready before we can start getting the kids out,” Damian said. 

“I know,” Tim replied. “I guess we could get one or two, to get the ball rolling. To explain what we want to do and have someone to welcome the other kids once the manor is ready.” 

“Good idea, I will make the arrangements. I don’t think you should come with us, Damian,” The Magician said. 

“Because I smell nice and every vamp there would want a piece of me?” Damian snorted. “I get it. I’m not stupid. Get a smart kid or two.” 

“Of course,” The Magician said. 

~+~

Tim was, for some weird reason, nervous. “That’s the one Colin had been in,” he said, which was kinda pointless because the Magician knew that. He had spoken to Colin too. 

The Magician put a hand on Tim’s shoulder and Tim exhaled slowly, feeling more relaxed. “I know. Let’s go inside, Tim.” 

Tim didn’t especially like being treated like a kid, but he was small for his age and he was pretty too, so he just shut up and let the adults talk while he observed everything. 

“Do you prefer a certain kind of boy?” Mister La Mar asked. 

“Do you mean skin color, hair? Or blood?” 

“Either or both,” Mister La Mar answered with a winning smiled. 

Tim hated him from the first second he had seen him. But he was playing a rich snob of a vampire boy who didn’t have such feelings, or scruples for that matter. 

“He’ll have to be somewhat smart,” The Magician answered. 

“I see,” Mister La Mar said. “Let me get a few for you. You can of course sample them as well.” 

The Magician nodded. 

Once La Mar was out of the door, Tim let his displeasure show. “It’s like we’re buying a dog.” 

“Tim,” The Magician warned. 

Tim sighed. “I know. Okay, I do know. But still…” His parents had been a part of this. And it seemed they had been okay with it too and Tim had to wonder if it was because they were a proud line of vampires or if it was the money, the old, old money that made them think they had every right to treat people that way. And if he hadn’t been found by the Magician, would he have been like his parents had been now? The person he just pretended to be for Mister La Mar? The Magician put his finger under Tim’s chin and made him look up. 

“You wouldn’t be them, pretty one,” he said gently. 

Tim nodded. He had to believe that. 

The Magician stepped away from him and Tim missed his touch so much he was – for a split second – ready to grab him, tackle him down and … and what? Tim didn’t know. He shook it off as Mister La Mar opened the door. 

He had five boys with him, ranging from age eleven to fourteen. Tim guessed. An older boy would probably be presented to the Magician, alone, later. Mister La Mar seemed like the type of man to do just that kind of thing. 

The boys all looked more or less terrified, which made Tim angry in return. When he looked into their eyes they looked down at the floor and he was sure if he told them to kneel, they would. None of them would do for what they had in mind. 

“I’d like someone with a little bit more spirit,” The Magician said. The way he said it, Tim thought, sounded all wrong. He suppressed a shiver. 

Mister La Mar nodded like he understood perfectly. “I think I have just the right boy for you, if you don’t mind that he’s dark.” 

What did that mean? “Excuse me?” Tim asked, before he could think about it. 

Mister La Mar looked at him briefly. “He’s of dark skin color,” he explained. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” The Magician replied. 

“Most Masters like the fair skinned ones for obvious reasons, they can wear their ownership more noticeably.” 

Tim needed a moment to process that. What he meant, Tim realized, was that pale skin showed the bruises and bite marks and god only knew what else better. 

The Magician nodded, dismissing it. “Let’s see that boy.” 

“Very well,” La Mar replied. The boys followed him out silently like ghosts. 

Tim exhaled once they were alone again. He didn’t dare speak, just breathed and waited for Mister La Mar to come back. He wanted to leave this horrible place. As soon as possible. He was willing to make The Magician buy the next boy no matter if he was what they were looking for or not. 

“Here he is,” La Mar said, he had a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He hadn’t touched any of the other ones and when Tim looked harder he realized that the boy’s hands were tied behind his back. 

“It seems he is indeed spirited if you see the need to tie him up,” The Magician said with a smile. That smile looked unfriendly. If Tim hadn’t known the Magician and were human, he would be terrified. The boy looked, for a brief moment, like he wanted to say something scathing, but he refrained and glared instead. 

“He’s a special case,” La Mar sighed. 

The Magician stepped closer to the boy and lifted his chin with one finger. It was, Tim thought, strangely authoritative and erotic. “He’ll do. When can we take him with us?” 

Mister La Mar seemed for a moment surprised and then he smiled. “As soon as his papers are ready and he’s cleaned up,” he answered. 

The Magician nodded, stepping back. “What’s his name?” 

“Duke, but you can change it of course if you don’t like it,” La Mar replied. 

“We will pick him up tomorrow morning, at ten sharp. Please make sure he’s ready.” 

For a second, it looked like Mister La Mar would protest that it was on too short of a notice, but then he just smiled. Probably because he knew that the Magician wasn’t to be messed around with. 

They said their goodbyes and Tim took a huge breath of air once they were by their car. 

“That went well,” he said. 

“It did,” The Magician replied. “But I think you need to work on your persona.” 

“I hate that persona. I’m afraid in another life I could have been-”

The Magician pulled him into a hug. “No. No need to think about the what ifs at all. This is you and you are remarkable, pretty one.” 

Tim inhaled the Magician’s scent and nodded into his chest, ignoring the instinct that told him to bite and claim and mark him as his. 

“Now let’s go home,” The Magician added as he let go of Tim and opened the car. 

Tim got in, wondering about that need inside him that was growing stronger every day.


	65. ~Part Three: Chapter Ten~

~Ten~

The boy looked like he would get in a fight the second he had the chance, The Magician thought. He liked that about Duke. He was fifteen, Mister La Mar had said, and that was why he had been a bit more expensive. The Magician privately thought that La Mar was glad he got rid of the boy. 

“That him?” Damian asked. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, who else would that be, Damian?” 

“Bite me,” Damian replied and the boy’s eyes grew wide as Tim laughed. 

“You think you’ll enjoy it more when I do it?” Tim asked. 

Damian threw a cushion at him. Tim ducked gracefully. 

“Boys,” The Magician cut in. “Maybe one of you would like to show Duke his new room?” 

“I’ll do it, because Damian is going to order food,” Tim said. 

“Why am I-”

“Because you eat it,” Tim cut in. 

The Magician wondered if they had planned this, so that Duke would feel more at ease in their home. His new home. Probably. His boys were just smart like that. 

“Come on then. Is this all the stuff you have?” Tim asked, with a look at the small backpack Duke was holding. 

Duke nodded. “Yeah.” 

Tim frowned. “We will buy new clothes and stuff tomorrow.” 

Duke only nodded and then followed Tim into the small spare room. They had furnished it hastily and he hoped that Duke would, with time, make it his own. 

“He’s not what I expected,” Damian commented. 

“What did you expect?” The Magician asked. 

Damian shrugged. “I guess someone more like Jason or Tim.” 

“I think Duke will fit in just fine,” The Magician replied. “First he has to trust us.” 

“I’m sure Tim can manage that. He made me trust him.” 

That was true, of course and Damian really hadn’t been a trusting person at all. “We should start with food.” 

“Yeah, maybe we should also ask him what he wants to eat. You know, give him choices and autonomy.” Damian said. 

“That is a very good idea,” The Magician replied. 

“I’m just gonna grab the takeout menus and take them to his room then,” Damian said and did just that. He knocked on the door and waited for Duke to answer before he entered. 

The Magician was tempted to listen to their conversation, but refrained in the end.

~+~

Duke looked a bit uncomfortable at the table in the kitchen, the Magician thought. 

“So, Duke,” Damian said after he devoured his vegetarian pizza with relish. The boy ate more than a normal human, the Magician was pretty sure about that by now. Could it be that he needed the calories because of his mind powers? Was John eating more? Feeding more often. He should look into this, or at least talk about it with Bruce the next time he was at the manor. “Tell us about you.” 

Duke looked up from his pasta with meatballs. They were having Italian tonight. “What is there to tell? I'm your new Blood Slave.” 

“Well...I was hoping more for hobbies-”

Duke snorted and then looked panicked before he realized that no one was going to punish him for that. “I didn't have time or opportunities for hobbies.” 

“Interests then?” Tim coaxed gently. 

Duke looked at him sharply. He was definitely freaked out about Tim. Everyone who looked at him could tell. He had probably never seen a vampire child before. They were a rare breed. Those who were turned were stuck in their child bodies, but those born grew up like human children too. That was why it was always bad news to turn one so young. 

“What does it matter?” Duke answered the question finally and interrupted The Magician's musings. 

Damian snorted. “Well, I think you aren't stupid, so please stop pretending that you are. Granted you've been here only a few hours and granted The Magician can be a scary motherfucker-”

“You should spend less time with Jay and the hunters,” The Magician interrupted, sighing. 

“Yeah, right,” Damian said. “As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, you have to have realized by now that we are not a – let's go with traditional, vampire household.” 

“What does he mean by 'hanging out with hunters'?” Duke asked. 

“Tt,” Damian said. 

“He means that Damian is hanging out too much with the vampire hunters and he has picked up some bad habits,” Tim explained. 

“Vampire hunters?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, before Damian could say something scathing again. “Damian is working with a group of them.” 

Duke looked from Tim to The Magician. “But you two are vampires, right?” 

“Yes,” The Magician answered the boy. “We are indeed vampires.” 

“Okay, just making sure.” He picked up his fork again and finished eating his pasta and then he looked expectantly at both him and Tim. When no one said anything, Duke raised his eyebrow. “Well?” 

“Well, what?” The Magician asked, amused. He knew exactly what the boy was trying to ask without really asking. 

“Well, when are you going to feed on me?” 

“Oh, we don't feed on Blood Slaves.” Tim answered him. Something about the phrasing was off, the Magician thought. Did Tim know? The Magician shoved the thought aside. That was a problem for another day. 

“You don't feed on Blood Slaves...” Duke repeated. 

“No, we don't,” Tim confirmed. 

Damian snacked on a carrot stick from the shared salad, while he was watching them. 

“I am a Blood Slave,” Duke pointed out. 

“I don't know about that,” Tim said. “Are you one when no one is snacking on you?” 

Damian laughed. “Snacking?” 

“Bite me,” Tim said. 

Duke raised a hand. “Let me get this straight. You just bought a Blood Slave, and terrified Mister La Mar while doing it-” 

“That was just a bonus,” The Magician cut in. 

“Right,” Duke said, “So you bought me and now you don't want to use me?” 

“Do you want to be used?” Tim asked. 

“Hell no,” Duke replied and then looked at his plate again like he was waiting for the blow to come. 

“Well, I suggest you find a new way to define yourself and your life then,” Damian said and got up from the table to cross over to the fridge. He opened the freezer, “Walnut-vanilla or Strawberry?” 

“What?” Duke answered, turning to look at him. 

Damian was holding up two containers of ice-cream. “Well?” 

“Strawberry,” he said, but it was more of a question. The Magician chose to not comment on it. The boy would be making his own decisions soon enough. 

Damian nodded and got two spoons and glasses out, because Damian didn't bother with the proper tableware if he didn't have to and ice cream tasted the same if you ate it straight from the carton, a glass, or a bowl. 

He handed a glass to Duke and then sat down again. 

“I haven't had ice cream in...I don't know how long,” Duke said, staring at his slowly melting strawberry ice cream. 

“Well, it's there in the freezer. Sometimes it's a weird kind, when the Magician goes shopping, because he doesn’t know about ice cream,” Damian said. “He's too old to have ever tasted the good kind.” 

It was sadly true. He hadn't ever tasted the exotic flavors of salted caramel or apple-vanilla. And he never would. 

“Soon enough, Duke will be able to buy his own ice cream,” The Magician said. 

Duke looked at the Magician then. “I will...I can leave here?” 

“Of course, we're going shopping tomorrow,” Tim replied. 

“Before I forget,” The Magician said and got the leather bracelet he had gotten for Duke that marked him as a vampire’s property. “I don't like it, but it's for your own safety when you're out. If you should get lost or something. I'm well aware that you probably haven't been to a mall in years either.” 

Duke nodded and held out his hand. The Magician secured the bracelet around the boy's dark wrist and then stepped away again. 

Duke stared at it. “I...thought it would be a branding or a tattoo.” 

Damian looked appealed at that. “What?” 

“A branding is more traditional, but tattoos are less complicated,” The Magician replied. 

“That's...not right,” Damian settled on. 

The Magician nodded. It wasn't right. “That is why I opted for the bracelet.” 

“Is that why Colin wears his?” Damian asked. 

“Yes,” The Magician answered. “Your father doesn't think that branding his blood slaves like cattle is a good idea either.” 

There was a long silence before Tim spoke up. “Your ice cream is melting, Duke.” 

Duke started to eat it without comment. 

Once they were done with their meal, the boys opted for a movie and let Duke choose while the Magician excused himself. 

~+~

He wasn't really hunting, he thought, more strolling along the streets and looking for – trouble. That was what he was looking for. He knew that Tim already had his suspicions about what he was doing on the nights he came back late. 

He had been fine before, maybe because he had Tim to take care of and there wasn't really room for another person, and then later he had had Bruce and then Bruce and John, but now...he had no one to help him get rid of the edge in his bones. And a good fuck...well, was a good fuck. And it helped him keep his head around the boys. Damian with his irresistible smell was bad enough, but Tim. That boy was a temptation, and now that he knew where his unrest was coming from, he needed an outlet. 

Bruce had been right, he loved Tim, but he wasn't only looking at the boy with a parent's eye anymore. And he didn't want to go there at all. 

“You look like you're looking for something,” the boy said. He was leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette. The Magician knew what he was, everyone who came into this part of town knew what these boys and girls were. 

The Magician smiled and the boy smiled back. “Maybe I am.” 

“Maybe I can help you out,” the boy said. 

“I don't know, I’m looking for-” he stopped as the boy pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, so his wrist was exposed. 

“I think you and I will get along just fine,” the boy said. He has obviously done this before, the Magician thought. 

“What gave me away?” The Magician asked, honestly curious now. 

The boy shrugged. “Something about the way you guys look at someone like me.” 

The Magician nodded. “How much?” 

“You want sex too?” The boy asked. 

“Yes,” The Magician answered. 

“100 for an hour,” The boy replied. “You pay for the motel.” 

That was reasonable. “Okay.” 

“I choose the motel,” the boy said. 

He was cautious and that was good, the Magician thought. “Okay,” he repeated. 

The boy nodded and started walking. The Magician fell into step with him easily. 

It wasn't far to the motel. It could have been more – more, the Magician thought, but it was clean and there was a bed, the bed linen smelled freshly washed too. 

“What's your name?” The Magician asked, when the boy locked the door. 

“You can call me whatever you want,” he answered and waited. 

The Magician smiled, took out the money and handed it over. 

“That's two hundred,” the boy said. 

“I think it will take longer than one hour,” he looked at the boy, he seemed to be around Jason's age. He was handsome, but not pretty, and that was a relief. He didn't want to think about Tim right now. “Fifty extra when you tell me your name.” 

The boy thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. “Rob,” he said and the Magician knew that he was telling the truth. He handed the money over. 

The boy snatched it up and put it away, he was about to strip when the Magician said, “Come here, Rob.” 

The boy did, he was stiff for a moment in the Magician's arms, but once the Magician started kissing him, he moaned. He tried not to give in, but the Magician was too good at this game. In no time he had the boy panting and opening up for him. The Magician stripped him out of his clothes and laid him out on the bed, he looked at the flushed skin, the rosy cheeks, the nearly hairless chest and down to the flushed cock. 

“Shit,” Rob said. “Shit...you're good at this and you haven’t even bit me yet. Gonna stare at me much longer?” 

“I like to look at you, Rob,” The Magician said, earnestly. 

The boy's heart skipped a beat and then he laughed. “You're a fucking weird vampire. At this rate you'll have to pay me overtime for sure.” 

“I'll make it worth your while,” The Magician said. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” 

The Magician cocked his head and curled his lips into a smile. “I don't know, should it?” 

Rob propped himself up and then winked. “Come here, I want to suck your cock.” 

The Magician hissed and stripped out of his clothes in record time and then he was standing at the foot end of the bed and Rob was reaching for him, nuzzling his hipbone and licking his stomach playfully. His hands felt warm and sure on the Magician's skin. Digging a bit into his ass when Rob opened his mouth and took the head of his cock between his lips. The boy knew what he was doing, but then the Magician had already been hard for some time, making the boy pant and moan in pleasure had done that. He enjoyed pleasuring his partners, especially when they were human, the blood that rushed to the surface and pooled there in dark patches was just lovely. 

“Enough,” The Magician said after a while and pushed Rob away gently. 

“Wanna fuck me finally?” 

“I want to suck you,” The Magician said. 

The boy groaned and then looked at him sharply. “NO teeth.” The 'no' was all capitals. 

The Magician smiled. “No teeth, I understand.” 

Rob let himself fall back onto the bed and The Magician positioned himself between his legs. His cock was warm and full of blood. It was a temptation of the best kind, he licked, and kissed it for a while, before he sucked it all into his mouth. Rob’s hands tangled in his hair and he sucked harder. He wanted the boy to come. It didn't take long, after he swallowed around Rob's cock. 

“Shit,” Rob said. “Shit.” 

The Magician pulled him up and into his lap. “Curl your hand around me,” he said gently. 

Rob did and the Magician hissed when his long fingers closed around his cock. He grabbed the boy's other hand and kissed the wrist, just where the pulse was beating strong and fast. “Keep stroking, Rob.” 

Rob did and the Magician waited, kissing, licking, and teasing the artery. The boy was getting hard again and the Magician waited until Rob was fully hard, and he was so close it nearly hurt and then he bit down and the boy buried his teeth in the Magician's shoulder. It was – wonderfully erotic to feel those blunt teeth while he was feeding and coming, and feeling Rob's come on his stomach. Rob’s blood wasn’t of the rare kind, but it was fresh and hot and made him moan while he drank it down. 

”Well, shit,” Rob said, once he had caught his breath. 

The Magician laughed. “Yes.” 

He kissed the boy's lush lips and then pulled away. 

“There is a bathroom, if you want a shower,” Rob said, lying naked on the bed. 

“You can go first.” 

“No, it's alright,” Rob said. 

The Magician nodded. He grabbed his clothes and disappear into the bathroom. While the water was running, it was hard to make out the noises next door, but he was pretty sure that the boy was wiping come from his stomach and putting on clothes. They had finished just under two hours, so Rob was getting out of the room. 

The Magician smiled. He was planning on seeing Rob again.


	66. ~Part Three: Chapter Eleven~

~Eleven~

Damian paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth. “What?” He questioned harshly, annoyed with Duke, who was staring at him while he tried to eat his breakfast.

“You eat a lot.”

Damian frowned, his brow creasing in concentration. No he didn’t. Did he? He glanced at the cereal box he had just opened and put down his spoon. 

“I had wondered the same thing,” the Magician commented as he joined them at the table. 

“No, I don’t.” Damian protested, he shook the box of cereal and realized he had eaten almost half in one sitting… but that wasn’t a lot, was it? He’s a growing boy after all. 

“Yes, you do.” Tim added in and Damian grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest, becoming very defensive about it. 

“Tt.”

“I find it fascinating really,” Tim continued and Damian felt slightly better. “I wondered if it was in correlation to how much you use your ability. You didn’t eat as much when you first got here, but lately you have. Especially when you return back from the Manor.” 

Interesting, Damian thought. He never paid much attention to it. Maybe there was some sort of correlation-

“Whoa, wait.” Duke gasped, interrupting Damian’s train of thought. “Ability? You have an ability? But how? You’re human.”

Damian focused his attention onto Duke and smirked. He closed his eyes and imagined a huge spider dropping down from the ceiling and landing on the table in front of them. 

Duke practically jumped out of his seat, looking wildly around the room before he tried to hit the spider that wasn’t really there. 

Damian dropped the image and Duke stood there, mouth agape as he stared at the table and then back at Damian. “Did you do that?” 

“Yes.” Damian smirked.

“Damn.” Duke dropped back down into his seat. “What was that? How did you mess with my head?” 

“We’ve been calling it a mind warp, I can make you see things, sense things.” Damian explained, glancing over at the Magician who simply nodded his head. He seemed almost proud. Damian couldn’t help but feel a little special.

Duke blinked, his brow creasing in concentration. “But how? You’re human. Aren’t you?”

“Not exactly,” Damian shrugged. “My father’s a vampire.” 

Duke’s eyes widen, it was almost comical. “What? That’s impossible!” 

Damian frowned. He had expected that kind of reaction, it wasn’t the first time… but for some reason it hurt more this time. He was proud of his heritage. He was his father’s son with the League training. 

“It is who he is,” the Magician cut in. “He’s one of a kind and you will show him respect.” 

Duke flinched at the Magician’s tone of voice and immediately looked down at his own bowl of cereal. “Sorry,” he whispered, sounding properly chastised.

Damian was pleased, the Magician’s words meant so much to him. Damian knew it was partly because he was bonded to his father. He looked out for Damian, it felt nice. He nodded his thanks and then turned his attention back to Duke. “It’s okay.” Damian replied as he refilled his bowl, his stomach growling. “I’m starving. You may be right about that correlation.” 

“Indeed.” The Magician agreed.

“We’ll have to buy more groceries while we are out.” Tim smiled, grabbing his tablet to add to his grocery list. “Are you going to come with us to the store to buy Duke’s new clothes and other supplies or are you going to the Manor?”

Damian considered it for a moment. The thought of going to the mall made him ill, he hated mingling with people. The Manor it was. “The Manor.” 

~*~

“Master Damian,” Alfred smiled as he opened the door. “I believe young Colin is down by the pool.” 

Damian shook his head, although he had hoped to see Colin while he was here, it wasn’t his reason for visiting. “I’m here to see Father, is he home?” 

“In fact he is, Master Bruce is in the study.” 

“Thank you,” Damian nodded and headed in that direction. He hesitated briefly before knocking on the door, his heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn’t realized until this moment how much he wanted his father’s approval on his endeavors. 

“Damian, you can come in.” 

Damian startled at his father’s voice. How long had he been standing there? He took a deep breath and entered the study. “Father.”

His father nodded in acknowledgement, raising a brow as he looked Damian over. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Damian huffed. 

“Your heart rate is elevated. It is very unlike you. Something is bothering you.” 

Damian sighed, feeling somewhat defeated. “Nothing is bothering me.”

“Then what is it?” He continued as he waited for Damian to reply.

Damian worried his lip for just a moment, before he crossed over to his father’s desk. “I have a business plan.” Damian rushed to say as he took out his laptop and opened it. “Here.” 

He waited as his father clicked through the power point presentation that Tim had helped him perfect. “It’s a little crude and you will have a fight on your hands. I assume that you have plans to uproot the current systems?” 

“Yes,” Damian replied, simplifying his answer. It was really Tim’s plan, but he had every intention in helping him carry it out. 

Bruce nodded. “I’m surprised no one has thought about this before, but then not many think there’s anything wrong with the status quo. If it wasn’t for the humans I have loved over the years, I wouldn’t have either.” 

Damian frowned. He had figured as much, since his father employed blood slaves. Just the other day he met the older couple that was now living at the manor. To provide fresh blood for John and his father. At least his father treated them well. He had heard stories. 

“Anything you need, let me know.”

“Really?” He gasped, not expecting that at all. 

“Of course,” his father smiled as he got up from his chair and hugged him. Damian stiffened, they had never done this before. “You’re my son.” 

Damian closed his eyes and returned the hug. It was nicer than he thought it would be. “Thank you.” He whispered as he felt his father’s cool lips on his brow. 

“You’re welcome.” 

They pulled apart and it felt a little awkward. They were really new to stuff like this. Damian didn’t know what to do, so he just grabbed his laptop and left. 

 

~*~ 

“I heard about your grand plan,” Dick grinned and then Dick wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “You’re awesome.”

Damian felt his checks flush. “Tt.”

“Where’s my hug?” Jason asked as he dropped down beside them. 

Dick laughed and let go of Damian. He pulled Jason into a scandalous embrace and Damian looked away, not really wanting to see them make out. He rolled his eyes and waited for the other hunters to arrive. He had asked them all to meet here before their patrol. 

“So?” Ian began, looking at Damian. “What’s the big announcement?” 

Damian took a deep breath; he was feeling a little nervous. This was big. But they had agreed it was time to tell the hunters the plan. After all they would need their help to carry it out. “I need your help.” 

“Really?” Harper raised a brow, sharing a look with Ian. 

“It’s good.” Dick nodded. “Go on, Damian. Tell them.” 

So Damian did, summarizing their plan. 

“You think you can do it?” Ian asked, he sounded skeptical and the other hunters looked unsure as well. Dick seemed to think it was an awesome idea. 

“Yes.” 

Ian nodded. “Then you can count us in.” 

Damian smiled, he couldn’t wait to go back and tell Tim. This was a huge step in the right direction. He felt like now there was no stopping them.


	67. ~Part Three: Chapter Twelve~

~Twelve~ 

Harper frowned down at her coffee and blood mix. 

Ian sighed. “You’ve been brooding, we’re on a date and you’re brooding.” 

“I’m not brooding,” Harper replied. 

Ian gave her a look. “You are sure as hell not enjoying our date.” 

She smiled. He sounded so defensive. Like he cared about her enjoying this. “I do enjoy being with you, but I’ve also been thinking about Damian’s plan.” 

“Ah,” Ian said. “You don’t think it’s a good plan?” 

“It’s not like he’s told us much about the actual plan, you know?” Harper answered. She pushed the mug away, stood up and paced the small patio in the hunter’s back garden. She liked that she was welcome here now. She liked that Ian invited her over a lot lately. 

“He is playing it close to the chest,” Ian admitted. 

“Yeah. I mean, can you imagine what it would be like if this thing actually works?” 

“There would have to be laws too, and sensible rates. Because, let’s be honest here, not all vampires are wealthy. You’re not.” 

Harper nodded. “Yeah, I’m not. And if you are a teenage vamp or unemployed and you need to survive, well, you’ll do anything – including not paying for your next meal.” 

“The core idea is good, but I don’t think Damian sees all the angles yet.” Ian looked out over the garden. “That's why we have to help him.” 

Harper looked at him. “You already said you were in.” 

“Yes, of course, but I think we need to take a bigger role in this whole thing,” he shook his head, “Who would have thought that we would be working with vampires and half-breeds to make a better tomorrow.”

It was a miracle really, Harper thought that Ian was willing to team up with vampires after all he's been through. That he was going to fight with them for a better tomorrow. She couldn't even imagine what it had been like for Ian at the Blood Orphanage. He never talked about it with her. She wondered if he talked about it with anyone. Maybe John? They had been in the same household after all, but what she had heard about the Daggetts... 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ian asked. 

Harper shook her head. “I think you're right. We can't leave the whole thing to vampires and half-breeds who go into this blue-eyed and full of hope.” 

Ian smiled wryly. “To be honest, Damian doesn't seem like someone who can't handle shit.” 

“I'm sure he can handle shit, like assassins or mad vampires or what have you, but I don't know how much he really knows about Gotham's inner workings. About the people who don't have the power. I mean, sure most vampires here are rich, but not all of us, as you already pointed out. I mean, fuck, Cass lived in the fucking sewers.” 

Ian nodded. “I agree with all you said, Harper. Can we go back to the date now?” 

She smiled at him, crossed over to where they sat at the picnic table and leaned down to kiss him. They haven't progressed much further than kissing yet and Harper was getting a bit impatient, but she knew about Ian's hang-ups with vampires, so she wasn't going to rush it. Or pressure him. 

“Sorry,” she said as she sat down. 

“It's fine. Our life is crazy and our chats will always be a bit more meaningful than most couples, I guess,” he replied. 

Harper's heart stopped beating for a second. She didn't know if she should make a big deal out of the fact that Ian had just acknowledged that they were a couple. Shit, she had no idea about relationships. 

Especially with humans. 

Back in the day, when she had been human herself, she hadn't been really able to date because she always had Cullen to look after, and after...after there had been only Cass. And that had been all kinds of complicated and fucked up. 

Maybe she should ask Jay for advice. 

“I'm sure there will come a time when we can just hang out and not worry about the next catastrophe,” Harper replied. 

Ian smiled at her, he reached out and pulled her hand closer to him, so he could play with her fingers. It was surprisingly nice. 

“Yeah, I'm looking forward to that,” Ian said, leaning in and kissing her gently. 

~+~

“You called,” Jason said, sitting down and waving over the waiter. 

“Yeah,” Harper replied. 

Jason rolled his eyes at her. “I know it's something personal – probably Cass or Ian – related stuff. That's why we're meeting in a cafe.” 

“Right,” Harper said. Was she so transparent? 

“Coffee and cherry pie, thanks,” Jason ordered with a smile and the waiter winked at them both. 

Maybe she should have worn something more feminine? What the fuck. Get a grip, Harper, she told herself sternly. It wasn’t like Ian cared and Jason was with a guy anyway. She wasn't here to impress anyone. Least of all a waiter. 

“So?” Jason asked. 

“So Ian said the c-word.” 

Jason looked at her blankly. Really, she thought, men. 

“Couple,” she said. 

“And he was referring to you two, right?” Jason asked. 

Harper nodded. “Yeah.” 

“That is a good thing, right?” 

“Yeah,” Harper answered. 

“Why the emergency meeting then?” Jason asked. 

She cradled her own mug of coffee and shrugged. “I don't know. I mean he uses the c-word, but we haven't done anything more than kissing and we haven’t talked about Cass at all and it kinda feels... not like it should feel, I guess when you're really a couple.” 

“Ah,” Jason said, just as the waiter appeared with Jason's order. “I get it now. But I think you need to give him more time.” 

“I know, but I also think that we really need to talk about Cass. Like really talk about it, because I'm not going to break up with her any time soon.” 

“And you think Ian is waiting for you to break up with her, so you two can be together?” 

She shrugged. “Sometimes it feels that way. And I don't know if he said the c-word,” Jason rolled his eyes at her, but she ignored it and he dug into his pie, “to cement that we are a couple or to make sure that I knew that he only wanted to be with me and that sometime soon I would have to decide if he was enough for me.” 

Jason took a sip of his coffee, swallowed, and nodded. “Okay. And what do you want?” 

“To be with them both. And them to be with each other.” 

“Okay, that...needs a lot of work on everyone's part. I think you should start with talking about Cass. About the time you two met, about everything. So he knows how much she means to you and that you could never cut her out of your life.” He looked at her. “But you knew that already, didn't you?” 

“Yeah,” Harper answered. She just had been afraid because despite everything, the thing with her and Ian was pretty fresh and fragile. 

“Look, maybe right now with all that is going on, is not really the best time to split the team up. But you will have to talk to him about it.” 

“I know,” Harper replied. “So, about the thing Damian has planned...” 

“Maybe we should talk about that somewhere else,” Jason cut in. “Just let me finish my coffee and pie in peace. You know I actually don't go out that much and this is nice.” 

Harper grinned, grabbed the Vogue she had bought at a kiosk while she had been waiting for Jason to arrive and handed it over. 

Jason grinned right back. 

“I guess the whole Damian thing can wait a bit longer,” she said and signaled the waiter to get them more coffee. 

“I think we should start with the sex-tips,” Jason said and started to leaf through the magazine. 

Harper laughed. 

~+~

Ian was staring at her. She could feel it. They were standing in line at the cinema and Ian was staring at her. They had opted to meet at the cinema because they had both been busy and picking her up would have cost more time and their time was precious. 

“What?” Harper asked. 

“You’re wearing a dress,” Ian said. 

“Girls do that sometimes. Hell, boys do that sometimes,” Harper replied. 

“You never wear a dress,” Ian said. 

She sighed. “Well, I wanted to. Don’t you like it?” 

Ian pressed closer and then kissed her neck. Did he know how much that turned her on? Probably not. “I like it. It’s strange, in a good way, but I like it. A lot.” 

She melted against him. “Good, because I like it too.” 

Soon it was their turn to get tickets and popcorn. Not that Harper was going to eat it, but Ian would and Harper liked the smell. 

“Special occasion I should know about?” Ian whispered once they found their seats. 

“Are we doing anniversaries?” Harper asked. 

“If we are, am I screwed?” Ian answered playfully. 

“You aren’t,” Harper said with a laugh. “And no we aren’t. Except, do you want to?” 

He kissed her cheek. “I like that you dress up for no reason, I don’t need special days to be extra nice or whatever.” 

“Good,” Harper said, because she really didn’t have the headspace for anniversaries and such right now. A lot of things were in motion, plus they were still out there patrolling nearly every night. Outings like these were rare and she had to split her time between Ian and Cass. 

He put an arm around her and she snuggled into him. She was very aware of his body, his heat, his smell, his beating heart. Was it her or was he extra touchy tonight? Whatever it was, it was driving her crazy. She could barely concentrate on the movie and it was a shame, because Harper had been looking forward to this one. 

Once the movie was over and they were outside the building, Harper grabbed his hand and pulled him into a quite side street and pressed him against the wall. She had to have him and she had to have him now. The kiss was nearly bruising, she had to slow herself down, and once she ended the kiss Ian was looking at her, his pupils blown and she wanted nothing more than to get back to the kissing and maybe get rid of their clothes and fuck him senseless. 

“Wow,” Ian said. “Just – what’s with that?” 

“What’s with you today? You’ve been driving me crazy the last two hours,” Harper answered. 

Ian laughed. “Wanna come home with me?” 

She shook her head. “Wanna come home with me? I live alone.”

Ian took a deep breath and she knew at once that he would decline. He didn’t want to be alone with her. Not when there wasn’t anyone nearby. 

“Forget it!” She snapped. His hesitation was like a bucket of cold water to her libido. 

He grabbed her hand. “Harper.” 

“I get it, you don’t trust me not to use it on you.” 

“I…yeah,” he answered simply. “Not yet anyway.” 

She sighed. It was just so fucking frustrating. “Fine. I’m not in the mood anymore anyway. Walk me home?”

He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Yeah.” 

For now she would take what she could get, but they really needed to talk about this. Soon.


	68. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirteen~

~Thirteen~

“So,” Duke said, “What do vampires do for their birthday?” 

The Magician looked at him. He was so vibrant and he was getting bolder and bolder every day. “Why the sudden interest?” 

“Duh,” Duke said, letting himself flop down into the big soft leather chair. “Tim. Obviously. It’s his birthday in one weeks.” 

The Magician had known that of course, but – “How do you know about it?” 

Duke waved his hand. “I have ways and means.” 

“Duke.” 

“What? I do have ways and means,” Duke said, all defensive now. 

He didn’t like Duke being defensive, or to fear the Magician. The Magician rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had been unfair to Duke when he had chastised him while he had taken Damian’s side at the breakfast table and he had known it as soon as he’d had a few seconds to think about it. He had apologized to Duke later, but it seemed that the damage was done. He could kick himself for that stupid mistake. He could have handled the whole thing better. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. I don’t need to know all your secrets. Maybe it’s better that I don’t know. Three teenage boys…what was I thinking?” 

Duke laughed. And it sounded amused and sincere, and the Magician was glad for it. 

“So? What does a vampire do? Also why doesn’t Tim have his own blood-slave, I mean, fifteen, soon to be sixteen…shouldn’t he have…you know someone to play with?” 

“Tim doesn’t seem interested in that kind of play,” the Magician answered. 

Duke raised his eyebrows. “How is that even possible?” 

The Magician shrugged. He had no idea and it was driving him crazy. He had thought that maybe the blood-lust was setting in a bit later. It wasn’t unheard of after all. But most vampires, all vampires, he had ever heard of had their first blood-lust before the age of fifteen. At least those that had been born. It was a whole other thing, of course, with those that were changed. 

But he got nothing from Tim. Except…well, sometimes looks and those odd times when Tim had bit him, but without sinking his fangs into the Magician’s neck. It was driving him crazy and he was constantly battling with himself about what to do with the feelings he had for Tim. So far, the only thing he had done was hook up with a young prostitute. Not one of his finer moments and something he really should have stopped. 

“Tim has always been special,” the Magician said eventually

“No shit,” Duke replied. “Never seen anyone as pretty as him and to be honest, I was kinda terrified of being his playmate.” 

Interesting, the Magician thought. “So why the interest in festivities then?” 

“I was just wondering. I mean, you guys hardly get a cake and blow out the candles, do you?” 

“We could get a cake. Sure, Tim and I can’t eat it, but you and Damian could.” 

“What did you do before?” Duke asked. 

“Before?” 

“Yes, before you came to Gotham? When it was only the two of you?” 

It was never really only the two of them, but the Magician wasn’t going to explain that to Duke. Not today at least. 

“We just…I got him a gift and we spent the day together, whatever he wanted,” The Magician said.   
“Mostly we’ve been to museums or galleries or science fairs.” 

“He’s a little genius, isn’t he?” Duke asked. 

“He is.” Tim’s twelfth birthday they had spent walking around a city, nothing big or fancy, but Tim had wanted a camera and he had photographed everything. The Magician wondered now what happened to all those pictures. 

“So, cake then? Presents? A party? He does have friends now,” Duke said. 

It was true. Tim had friends now. He and Damian both. The Magician needed to talk to Bruce about this. “I think that is a great idea, Duke.” 

Duke smiled at him. “Always happy to help a guy out.” He said and it sounded somewhat seductive, the Magician thought. He wasn’t going to think about Duke that way, it was bad enough he couldn’t stop thinking about Tim that way. 

“I will let you know what we are going to do for Tim’s birthday soon,” The Magician said. 

“Cool,” Duke replied and got up. He stretched and then winked at the Magician. 

The Magician shook his head. “Duke?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” 

Duke looked blankly at him for a few seconds. “I don’t know…I haven’t done anything for years. Except of course when I – for my fourteenth birthday.” 

The Magician nodded. “Think about it. There is still enough time.” 

“Will do,” Duke said and smiled again. It was a brilliant smile, the Magician thought. Duke was a perfect addition to their family. 

~+~

“Ah, Magician,” John said, he was just crossing the hall when the bell rang. The Magician had heard him outside the door. John was also only wearing swim trunks and a towel over his shoulder. 

“John,” the Magician said, after he thanked Alfred. 

John grinned, crossed over to him, but the Magician was already on his way to John, so they met in the middle and embraced. 

“You look good,” John said. 

“You too,” The Magician answered, burying his face in John’s neck. “And you smell fantastic.” 

John laughed. “Sweet talker.” 

“Only the truth,” The Magician said. “Will Bruce join you in the pool?” 

John shook his head. “Sadly no. You want to?” 

“Yes, but I’m here to see Bruce actually,” The Magician answered. 

“He’s in the study,” John said. “Maybe you want to join us after?” 

“Are you inviting me for a swim?” 

“And dinner afterwards, and maybe some cuddling?” John winked. 

The Magician laughed. John really had come into himself. The Magician grabbed him lightning fast and kissed him hard. “Maybe.” 

“See you at dinner.” 

Dinner would of course be only a mouthful of blood, but Bruce had Blood-Slaves, so the blood was definitely fresher than his usual diet. 

The Magician made his way to the study and knocked, he knew of course that Bruce had already heard him approached, but it was the polite thing to do.

“Come in,” Bruce said and the Magician did. “Good to see you again.” 

The Magician crossed over to the desk and hugged Bruce. Bruce also smelled good. Healthy. The Magician wanted to bite him. He settled for dragging his fangs along Bruce’s neck. 

“John invited me for dinner and cuddles,” the Magician said and Bruce's hands tightened on his body.

“Did he now?” 

“Yes,” the Magician answered, taking a step back. 

Bruce took a breath and smiled, “Take a seat. I imagine that you didn't just drop by for a quick bite?” 

The Magician laughed. “No, but now I am of course going to stay.” He sat down in the comfortable chair opposite Bruce. 

“It will be a pleasure.” 

“I'm going to throw a party for Tim's sixteenth birthday, which by the way is in one week and I know this is awfully short notice,” the Magician began. “I would like to invite you and John, and of course Colin. Full disclosure, I am going to invite the hunters. They are more or less his age and I think it's good for Tim to be around kids his age.” 

“I am honored, of course,” Bruce replied. 

The Magician smiled. “You won't have to stay for the whole thing. I promise. I am aware that those kids have been through a lot and they need to have some fun, including Tim, without adult supervision.” 

“I will talk to John, but I am sure that he will be delighted,” Bruce replied. “Sixteen,” he mused, “did you get your new slave for Tim? Had he finally asked for someone?” 

The Magician shook his head. He knew that Dick had asked Bruce for his own Blood-Slave by the age of fourteen and that he had indeed seduced John by the tender age of fourteen as well. It was only natural for Bruce to ask about the Magician's charge. “He didn't ask for anyone. I don't think that he will ever ask for a Blood-Slave. He hates the very concept of slavery, Bruce.” 

“Unusual for someone like him,” Bruce said. 

The Magician shrugged. “He has been with me and the circus longer than he has been with his parents.” 

Bruce nodded. “Is he being safe, when he's out there hunting and playing?” 

The Magician closed his eyes briefly. “He doesn't hunt. He doesn't have sex either, not as far as I can tell anyway. And you know I would have smelled it on him.” 

Bruce looked surprised. “Are you sure?” 

“I haven't asked him, but yes, I am pretty sure that Timothy has never felt the blood-lust.”

“But, he's going to be sixteen in a week!” 

“I know.” 

“You are worried.” 

“I am worried, but I am also selfish,” the Magician admitted. 

“Because you are in love with him,” Bruce said not unkindly. 

“Yes,” The Magician said. “I am. I would never do anything of course. Especially because he doesn't seem to be interested in anyone that way.” 

“I have never heard of a vampire who didn't feel the blood-lust and revealed in it from time to time. This is very unusual.” 

“Yes, but he seems otherwise healthy. He eats like he should, he is strong, extremely smart, and beautiful of course.” 

“Of course,” Bruce said with a smile. “Maybe he is a late bloomer, like the humans like to call it.” 

“Maybe,” the Magician said. “Maybe, the new generation of vampires is a whole new breed.”

Bruce thought about that for a moment. “If I look at Dick and Tim, then yes, I have to admit that they are very different from the older born vampires.” 

“I probably worry too much.” 

“You love him, of course you worry too much, Magician,” Bruce said. 

The Magician laughed. “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome. Shall we join John in the pool? I'm frankly sick of work.” 

“Yes,” The Magician answered and followed Bruce out of the sturdy. 

~+~

“You’re throwing a party?” Tim asked a few days later.

“And we invited all your friends,” Damian answered. “It was the Magician’s idea.”

“Actually it was Duke’s idea. I just invited all our friends,” the Magician threw in and saw Duke duck his head. The boy was pleased and that made the Magician happy. 

“We’ve never thrown a party before,” Tim said. 

“Maybe it was time. I bet Damian has never had one before either,” Duke replied. 

“No, I haven’t. It wasn’t something we did back – where I lived,” Damian said. 

“So, we will make this a thing now?” Tim asked. 

“I think it’s a great idea, to celebrate one’s birth, Tim. And with three young boys living here with me, we will have a lot to celebrate all year around.” 

“And what about you?” Tim asked. 

“I-”

“Yeah,” Duke cut in, “What about your birthday?” 

The Magician shrugged. “I guess we can celebrate that too.” 

“And Colin’s,” Damian said suddenly. 

The Magician smiled. “Sure, we can take Colin out for his birthday too.” 

He had never thought that the boys would be so into this whole celebrating thing. He should have known better. 

“Alright then, I’m glad that you all approve of this,” he added with a soft look at Tim. 

“Thank you,” Tim said. 

“You are very welcome, pretty one.”


	69. ~Part Three: Chapter Fourteen~

~Fourteen~

Patrol was pretty quiet. Now that the Batman was back in full gear, the petty crime was down to a minimum. It was good, for Gotham, but he was bored just sitting on the rooftop waiting for something to happen. 

Dick tensed when he felt the shift in the air and turned to strike. He only paused when he realized that it was a friend and not a foe that had invaded his space. “BlueJay,” he nodded in acknowledgement, since they were both in uniform, it was the proper way to address her. 

“Nightwing.” 

“What can I do for you this fine evening?” He asked as he leaned against the ledge of the building, studying her. He wondered if this drop in had anything to do with her talk with Jay the other day. 

“I know we’re not very close-”

“But you’re curious.” Dick finished for her. “Ian?” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Am I that transparent?” 

“Kinda, there’s only one reason you’d come to me.” Dick smiled. “At least you have people to talk too, I didn’t.” 

“I don’t know how you did it. I want Ian so bad, I can practically taste it.” 

“But he’s scared shitless of the bloodlust and you using it on him.” Dick knew how she felt, he went through the same thing.

“Any suggestions?” She asked crossing over to him. “What did you do?”

“Waited and masturbated a lot.” 

Harper raised a brow, obviously intrigued. “Really? How much?” 

Dick smacked her arm playfully. “I was a horny teenager and it was like I felt him… and I wondered if he could feel me too. We were bonded, but I had no idea at the time it went both ways. That he cared for me too.” 

“Ian and I aren’t bonded.” She groaned, worrying her lip. “You think things would be better if we were? Things are too new to even suggest it.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask. If he does, he’ll be protected… and if he doesn’t love you, the bond will fade away on his end.” Dick knew it was a risk, but if she really loved him and wanted to make it work, it was worth a try. “Our bond continued to grow, until Jason was practically begging for me to use the bloodlust on him.” 

Harper snorted. “I doubt that would happen, ever. Ian won’t talk about it, but I’m pretty sure his time as a blood slave fucked him over. He doesn’t trust being alone with me.” 

“Or maybe he doesn’t trust himself.” Dick suggested, thinking it over. John had told him stories about his time at Daggett’s and Ian had been there too. “Want me to talk to him?” 

“I dunno.” She seemed torn about the idea, but Dick felt that it wouldn’t hurt. 

“Tim’s party is tomorrow night, I’ll feel it out,” Dick offered, knowing that he’d see Ian there. It would be the best place to do just that without seeming too out there. 

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to get together for a celebration instead of some sort of crisis.” She smiled.

“Yes, it will be. The first of many, I hope.” He nodded; he was really looking forward to the party. “I’ll see you there.” 

“See you then.” She grinned and then vaulted off the building and disappeared into the night. 

~*~

The party was in full swing, but the birthday boy didn’t seem as happy as Dick thought he would be. He flashed a smile to all his guests, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Something was up… and he wondered if it had to do with the Magician. 

Dick had noticed of course the love that Tim had for him. But he also remembered Bing’s words so many years ago. That the Magician never took advantage of the young. And even though Tim was a year older, he was still too young for the Magician. But maybe one day… he had also noticed the Magician’s gaze of love for Tim. 

Dick worried his lip, glancing over at the Magician speaking to Bruce. It was very intimate, but then they had history too. And it was still very active. After all, he did catch the three of them in the pool the other day. 

And damn, it was hot. They didn’t even realize Dick was there. John had been sandwiched in-between the two of them. Fuck. 

Dick shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and he wondered briefly where John had snuck off too and looked around the room. 

His eyes widened slightly when he noticed that John was with Ian. Interesting. 

Dick grabbed another drink and mingled with the others as he made his way across the room. He leaned against the wall and stretched his hearing a bit. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he was hoping that they were talking about something that could give Dick some insights into Harper and Ian’s relationship. 

“Fuck, I still can’t believe you’re a vamp.”

“Yeah, somedays I really miss being human… I miss food.” John sighed. “But everything else is pretty damn good.” 

Ian snorted. “That’s cause you’re in control of the blood lust; but then again, you enjoyed it more than me.” 

“Not always,” John shrugged. “I would feel disgusted with myself after, hating that I even remotely enjoyed the sex. It wasn’t until Bruce that I realized how amazing the blood lust could be. How he waited to use it, until I wanted him to.”

Ian frowned and then glanced away from John and looked over at Harper and Cass across the room talking with Steph and Barbara. “I dunno.” 

John stepped closer to Ian in a move that Dick had seen Bruce use so many times. He brushed his fangs against Ian’s neck and Ian shuddered, eyes full of desire. “This is just a taste, Ian. I didn’t realize until I was turned how many different levels there are to the blood lust. Explore them.” John kissed Ian’s neck and then slipped away, leaving Ian all hot and bothered and even more contemplative. 

And that was Dick’s cue to move. This was better than getting any dirt to help Harper, this was the perfect opportunity for Harper. He quickly crossed over to the ladies, “You all look beautiful tonight.” He smiled and then leaned more into Harper. “Ian needs you.” He whispered into her ear and gestured to the balcony. 

Her eyes widened and she snuck a glance over at him. “Excuse me.” 

“Finally?” Cassandra asked and Dick shrugged a hopeful smile on his lips. 

“Maybe.” 

“Hey,” Jason cut in, stealing Dick away from the girls and wrapped an arm around Dick. “Did I miss anything?” 

Dick turned into him and kissed him softly. “Nope, everyone has just been mingling. Tim hasn’t blown out the candles of the cake or opened any presents yet.” 

“Good, my damn bike wouldn’t start.” Jason huffed. “I had to walk across town with it, but at least I got Tim’s gift.” 

Dick frowned. “You could have called me, I’d pick you up.” 

“Nah, I wouldn’t leave my baby!” 

Dick snorted, Jason loved that bike more than him. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Jason smirked and pulled him into another kiss. Dick practically melted into him. God, he loved him so much… all this talk about the blood lust and relationships made him appreciate Jason even more. The rest of the party was a blur, he was just happy to be with Jason and to know, that they were good and safe.


	70. ~Part Three: Chapter Fifteen~

~Fifteen~

John felt a bit horny, once he left Ian to his own devices. It was intoxicating the power he had now, but he knew that he shouldn’t play around with it, especially when it came to his friends. He could understand Ian’s fears all too well, after all he had felt the same. The self-loathing for enjoying something that he didn’t want to enjoy. 

He risked a glance at Ian as he slipped behind Bruce’s back, to press himself against Bruce’s solid frame. Bruce kept talking to Lee, the doctor. Ian was watching him and then Harper was right there. 

John smiled. 

Maybe they would figure their shit out. John didn’t want for Ian to be messed up by what happened to them as kids forever. He had moved on with Bruce’s help. With Dick’s help and Jay’s and Alfred’s and the Magician’s. Speaking of which, he thought, letting his eyes sweep over the room. What was the Magician up to? Because John hoped for a repeat performance with him and Bruce tonight. After the party, when the kids went home. 

He smiled as Lee excused himself and then John slung his arms around Bruce. 

“Someone is in a good mood,” Bruce said. 

“I like that we can come together and have fun,” John replied, which was the truth. It was nice to celebrate something good. 

“Do you want to celebrate your birthday?” Bruce asked suddenly. 

John blinked. It hadn’t been a big deal when he had been a blood-slave of course, the only one – and he didn’t like to think back to that one – that had been special had been his fourteenth. And since then, John hadn’t liked to think about birthdays at all. But his life was different now. Everything seemed to change around him. For the better. 

“Maybe, but maybe not with a big party. Something more intimate,” John said, kissing Bruce’s neck and letting his fangs scrape along his skin. Not breaking it, just pressing in a bit to hear that tale-tale intake of breath. He had never thought that he could have Bruce like this. That they could be equals that Bruce would – submit to him. 

“I think we can come up with a few ideas for that occasion,” Bruce said, leaning into John. 

John kissed his neck and then stepped away. Because being so close to Bruce made his cock hard and they were in a public place. 

“Go and mingle some more, and play nice with the humans, Bruce.” 

“I always play nice with the humans,” Bruce replied. 

John snorted and left Bruce to his own devices. He needed to talk to the Magician, see if he was up for some fun later. 

~+~

He found the Magician on one of the balconies; he was looking down into the garden, which was also open for the guests tonight. The Magician had outdone himself to make this birthday party a glamorous and still intimate event. 

“Hiding out?” John asked, stepping beside him. Ah, he thought as he looked down. There was Tim Drake, the pretty one, talking to some of the hunters. “I see, you’re stalking prey.” 

The Magician looked at him sharply. “No.” 

John leaned on the railing and let his eyes sweep over the garden. “You want him.” 

“Yes,” The Magician said, he sounded miserable. 

“I understand. You just have to look at him. Such a perfect boy.” 

“And that’s the problem,” The Magician replied. “He’s a boy.” 

“I was younger when-” 

“Yes, and it messed you up good. Don’t you know I know that? I never agreed with that practice, to make children want it, to – rape their minds and feelings and bodies. It’s disgusting.” 

John let that sink in for a moment. Yes, he had felt disgusted with himself that first time, on his fourteenth birthday. But – “Dick liked it.” 

“I know. Bruce told me he seduced you when he was fourteen.” 

“He did. I liked it too. He – it was because he seduced me that I liked it. He hadn’t forced me. He had seduced and asked. I hadn’t realized it at that moment, that he would have stopped if I had wanted him to, but once I knew, I felt even better about it. I know you would stop in a heartbeat. He knows it too.” 

“Tim doesn’t feel the bloodlust,” The Magician said. “And I don’t want him to feel pressured or indebted or – worse yet, somehow defective.” 

“So, you don’t talk about it,” John concluded. 

The Magician sighed. “No, I don’t talk about it with Tim.” 

John thought that maybe the Magician should, but he also knew that the Magician had always held on to that one principle, that one rule of his long life: never to touch someone so young. 

Down below in the garden Tim suddenly laughed and then looked up and his eyes met the Magician’s. Tim smiled, went back to his conversation. 

“I sought you out for a purpose,” John said, because he wanted to make the Magician feel better and sex had that effect on them. 

“Did you now?” 

“Yes,” John said, leaning into the Magician’s space. But he wasn’t going to kiss the Magician here, where Tim could see, because he had seen the looks Tim was giving the Magician. And he didn’t want to hurt Tim. “I was wondering if you would like to come home with us, after?” 

“For a bit of late-night fun?” 

“If you’re in the mood,” John said. “I would like to try some things out,” he added and opened a button on the Magician’s shirt without touching it. It had taken him weeks to master that little trick. 

“Oh, you’ve been practicing,” The Magician said, clearly delighted. 

John shrugged, but he was proud of this little trick. “I thought I could have some fun with it.” 

“What else have you been practicing?” 

“Come home with us tonight, and I’ll show you,” John answered. 

The Magician laughed and nodded. 

~+~

The party was winding down when John grabbed Bruce and dragged him outside so he could get him into the car, where the Magician was already waiting for them. 

“I see,” Bruce said, kissing John hard. “You planed a surprise.” 

“Do you like it?” John asked teasingly. 

Bruce reached out and dragged the Magician into a kiss. “Yes, I like it very much.” 

It had taken John some time to think everything over, but he realized that yes, he still wanted the Magician to be part of their lives, and not only as a friend, but as a lover. For as long as it would last. Because he was pretty sure that once The Magician and Tim got together the Magician would stop playing around with others. 

After another kiss, they got in the car. John was watching them, imaging what he would like tonight. It was always a thrill to be in the middle for him, but he also wanted to be inside Bruce very badly. Maybe tonight would be the night that Bruce would yield to him. Maybe John could make him. 

The drive up to the manor seemed to take longer than usual, but that was probably because John was ready to tear his clothes away and pin Bruce to the nearest wall with his mind. 

He got out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the manor. 

Bruce laughed. “Eager?” 

“You realize I’ve been in a permanent state of low key arousal since I spoke to Ian, right?” John shot back with a grin. 

Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest. The kiss was possessive, and left John breathless. 

“We need to get inside,” The Magician said. 

John could only nod. 

~+~

Once in the bedroom, John grabbed the Magician and kissed him thoroughly. They haven’t kissed since the threesome in the pool and John found that he missed having the Magician around. 

“You look so hungry,” The Magician whispered. 

And John was. “Need you,” he got out in-between kisses. “Naked. Hard, inside me.” 

The Magician groaned and stepped away, so he could get rid of his clothes. John could feel Bruce watching them and it made his skin hot and his blood boil. 

The Magician stepped close again, letting his hands slide over John’s skin, under his dress shirt and down, teasing at his pants. It was such a thrill to feel Bruce’s eyes on them, to be the one still clothed while the Magician was naked and rubbing his body all over John’s clothes. 

John locked eyes with Bruce and started to undress him slowly with his mind: a button, then another and another, until the shirt slid away. Bruce seemed mesmerized by it. 

“John-”

“Hmm…that’s not all I can do,” John said, pinning Bruce’s arms over his head, all without touching him. 

“That is so hot,” The Magician whispered in his ear. 

John undid Bruce’s belt and pants. He had to really concentrate now on what he was doing and the Magician was being extremely distracting. The Magician’s hands were opening John’s pants, in fact he realized with a start, the Magician was mimicking what John was doing to Bruce. 

Bruce struggled against the invisible bonds that held him and John let them slip away as the Magician closed his fingers around John’s cock. 

Bruce was in his personal space in seconds and he was naked now too. “Impressive,” he whispered just before he claimed John’s mouth. 

“I want to fuck you, Bruce,” John said when Bruce pulled back so they could breathe. 

Bruce groaned. “John-”

“I’ll make it good for you. Ask the Magician, he knows how good I can make it,” John cut in. 

“His cock feel amazing, Bruce,” The Magician said. 

John knew that the Magician would have his back. 

“I want to feel you all around me. Want to fill you up and claim you-” he was interrupted by another hard kiss. 

“Yes,” Bruce said.

John grabbed the lube with his mind and pulled them with him to the big bed. 

“I want to be in the middle,” John said, because he loved to be held that way. Loved that he felt so cared for. Loved the stimulation on his cock and in his ass. 

“I see no problem with that,” The Magician said. 

John also loved that he could just say what he liked now, that he could voice his desires and needs. He squeezed some lube on his fingers and then handed the tube to the Magician. This would take some coordination, but John was sure he would be able to handle it. 

He pushed Bruce back on the bed and Bruce spread his legs to give John better access. He was glorious, John thought. Next time, he would rim the hell out of Bruce’s hole, but tonight he was too impatient to delay any longer. He pushed one finger in gently and Bruce opened up for him. Bruce was no stranger to bottoming – after all he did so for the Magician more than once. While John was busy opening Bruce up, the Magician was pushing fingers inside John. It made him falter to catch his breath for a moment, because the Magician's finger felt just so damn good. The Magician leaned in and kissed John's neck, Bruce pushed against John's fingers impatiently and he got the hint. The Magician continued to finger him as long as John was opening Bruce up. It was maddening. But he wanted Bruce to want it as badly as John had wanted it. 

“John,” Bruce finally said and John knew that he was ready. 

“Go right ahead,” the Magician whispered in his ear. He sounded amused. 

John spread Bruce's legs wider and pushed slowly inside Bruce. He groaned once he bottomed out. Bruce felt so fucking good around him. He took a breath and then looked over his shoulder at the Magician. “Go right ahead,” he echoed and the Magician laughed as he pushed inside John. 

There wasn't much to do after that for John, he let the Magician set the pace, clutched Bruce's hips and kissed every bit of Bruce's skin he could reach. It was overwhelming. 

Bruce's hard cock was dragging wetly against John's stomach and the Magician was mouthing at John's neck. Shit, he thought, but he really wanted the Magician to bite him. 

“Bite me,” he got out between biting Bruce's shoulder. He was so close. 

The Magician didn't hesitate at all, but he didn't use his fangs. Didn't break skin: the bite still triggered John's orgasm. Bruce and the Magician followed soon after, Bruce with John's helpful hand around his cock.

They disentangled and fell in a messy pile on the bed. 

“Well, Bruce? What's the verdict?” The Magician asked. John could hear the laughter in his voice. 

Bruce turned to be able to look at them both. “John's cock does feel amazing.” 

John blushed, it was stupid, but there you had it. “Thanks.” 

“You are welcome,” Bruce laughed and kissed his cheek. 

John snuggled closer to him and pulled the Magician into his side too. He liked sleeping between them. John inhaled their mixed scents and then closed his eyes. 

Soon he was asleep.


	71. ~Part Three: Chapter Sixteen~

~Sixteen~

“You’re brooding again.” 

Tim huffed, feeling slightly defensive. “I do not brood.” 

“Of course not.” Damian rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I’m fine.” Tim insisted, but the fact that Damian asked him to talk about his feelings was pretty big. Damian wasn’t one to speak about his feelings or acknowledge others'. His friendship with Colin and his budding friendship with Duke had really changed him.

Damian snorted. “Tt.”

“It’s nothing. I just-” Tim sighed, rubbing his neck. “It’s my birthday!”

Damian just gave him a look, which basically translated into, ‘No shit. What about it?’ 

“And I wanted the Magician to stay home with me.” He whispered, finally admitting what was really bothering him. He was upset and angry and feeling all these emotions he just couldn’t place. He ached with need for the Magician. “On my birthday, like before.” Before they came here and things changed… and he knew he sounded like a petulant child, but it was his birthday after all.

“You’re acting like a spoiled brat.” 

Tim gasped, staring at Damian. “What?” 

“The man just spent hundreds of dollars for your birthday party. He even played nice with the hunters. Hell, even Father played nice with them. For you…” Damian rambled on, but Tim didn’t hear much after Damian mentioned his father. 

Tim growled, his hands curling into fists. It was almost better when the Magician went out and Tim knew he was indulging in the blood lust and fucking some random stranger… but, tonight, he knew exactly where the Magician was. He was with Bruce and John. He wasn’t just with one person, he was with two. 

How was he supposed to compete with that? 

Tim startled slightly when the door slammed shut and the Magician smiled at him. “Pretty one, Damian.” 

“You’re back, already?” Tim rushed as he got up and crossed over to him, his heart racing at just the sight of him. “I thought you went to the manor.” 

“I had a change of heart.” The Magician smiled, reaching out and cupping Tim’s face with his hand. “It’s your birthday.” 

Tim leaned into his touch. This was all he wanted. No. This wasn’t what he truly wanted. He tugged on the Magician’s shirt and kissed him. It wasn’t their normal chaste kiss… this was everything and more. 

This. This was what he had been dreaming of. 

“No.” The Magician pulled away and Tim’s heart sunk, his chest aching. 

“No?” 

“You’re far too young for me, my pretty one. You can’t offer me the pleasures I seek.” He stated his voice oddly cold and distant. “Not now, not ever. I’m bonded to Bruce, my loyalties remain with him.” 

Tim knew this, but to hear it was something completely different. He blinked away the sudden sting of tears. But he thought that they had shared something special, that they were meant to be together. “You don’t meant that!” Tim argued. 

“I have been with Bruce longer than you have been alive.”

“Tim!” 

Tim wiped angrily at his tears and glared at Damian for interrupting them. “Don’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” 

“No, it’s not real.” 

Tim blinked, turning back to the Magician and he wasn’t there. He looked wildly around the room and then focused his attention on Damian. “What did you do?” 

“You were sad, I thought I’d cheer you up… but it didn’t work the way I imagined,” Damian tried to explain and it suddenly dawned on Tim what Damian did. 

“You mindwarped me.” He seethed, his mind racing with the implication… did he see what Damian wanted him to see? Or was this all in his head? “I told you never to use your ability on me.” 

“Tt.”

“Damian!” Tim attempted to strike Damian, but Damian’s reflexes were too quick and he grabbed Tim's wrist before he even had a chance to land a punch. “Fuck you, did you make me see that?” 

“No, I just pushed the image of the Magician coming home. That’s it. Everything else was all you.” 

Tim frowned, his anger fading. “He didn’t want me.” 

Damian let go of Tim’s wrist and they were just standing there together in the living room. “No, that’s what you think. The Magician loves you, Tim. We can all see it.” 

Tim sighed, no longer sure of anything. “I’m too young, inexperienced. Why would he want me? I’m defective.” 

“Defective?” Damian repeated. “No, Tim you’re not. You’re smart and handsome.” 

Tim raised a brow, not expecting the compliment, but appreciating it just the same. “Thank you, but it’s the truth… I don’t feel the bloodlust. It’s not normal. I’m sixteen now.” 

“Never?” 

“Never.” 

“But you’ve hunted with the Magician, haven’t you? I had just assumed it went hand and hand with the bloodlust,” Damian questioned and Tim sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “Are you a virgin?” 

Tim huffed at that. “It doesn’t always go hand and hand. We hunted, he wanted to make sure that I could, just in case. But I’ve never felt the rush of the blood lust, or the need. I can’t explain it.” 

“But you’ve had sex, right?” Damian continued to push and Tim groaned. 

“No,” Tim grumbled, his cheeks flushing at the admission. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or anything, but he felt so childish. How could he ever compare with Bruce and John? Or all the other men and women that the Magician has been with. “I haven’t.” 

“So, you don’t really know then. Have you tried to seduce someone?” Damian asked and Tim shook his head. “Because you love the Magician and want to be with him.” 

Tim nodded, not really trusting his voice. God, he was so transparent. 

“I take it back, you’re an idiot.” 

Tim’s eyes widened at his comment. “What?” 

“The Magician sure isn’t staying home, denying his urges and yet here you are, suppressing your biological need. No wonder you’ve never felt the bloodlust.” Damian argued, sounding so angry and passionate for Tim. 

Tim just looked at Damian, really looked at him. He looked so much older than Tim remembered. Damian wasn’t the little boy he found in his family home years ago. He had grown taller and broader… he looked so much more like his father. “You’re taller than me.” 

Damian snorted. “Tt.”

“Ugh,” Tim groaned. “This has been a shitty night.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.” 

Tim worried his lip: he knew what Damian was offering and he was so tempted. He closed his eyes and breathed in. “You smell so good.” He whispered, because Damian has always smelled so damn good and Tim has always wanted to taste just one drop of his blood. But he had always held back because Damian was his friend, his family.

“I know.” Damian whispered and suddenly he was right there beside him, pressing his body against Tim’s. 

Tim shuddered, “So now you’re trying to seduce me?” 

Damian chuckled, dragging his teeth against Tim’s skin. It sent a shiver down Tim’s spine and he felt all tingly. “I am a Wayne after all.” 

Tim groaned and pushed Damian to the sofa, straddling him. “This isn’t your first time, is it?” 

Damian smiled, it was one of those rare charming smiles. “No.”

Tim didn’t pry, if Damian wanted to tell him he would, but he was pretty sure that Damian may have been with Colin. They were so close and they were both fifteen… Tim should have noticed it earlier if he was honest. But he had been too wrapped up in his plans, his revenge, the Magician. 

Damian’s hands rested on Tim’s hips, pushing them together as they started to rock together. Tim flushed from head to toe, he was more than just a little aroused. Was this the bloodlust? He still wasn’t sure. 

Tim ran his tongue over Damian’s pulse at the juncture of his neck. Damian’s pulse quickened slightly as he breathed in a sharp breath. “Are you sure?” Tim asked, starting to feel a little hazy and oh, so good. 

“Yes,” Damian moaned and it went straight to Tim’s gut. Shit, he pressed even closer to Damian. He could feel Damian’s hard cock through his jeans and Tim wanted to feel it, to taste it. 

“Fuck,” Tim rubbed against him, loving every sensation that was racing through him. It was all so new and he scrambled to undo Damian’s pants and his own. 

“Shit.” Damian hissed as he thrust up into Tim’s hand. 

Tim wrapped his hand around Damian’s cock. It was thicker and longer than his own. And it was hot and hard under his fingertips. 

Damian’s hand was bigger than his own, stronger. 

Tim began pumping him as he crashed their lips together. Their teeth clashed and Tim couldn’t help but chuckle. Tim was suddenly so glad to share this with a good friend. Damian was better at this than he was, but Tim caught on pretty quick. He had always been a fast learner.

Damian brushed his tongue over Tim’s fang and Tim ached to bite him. Tim pulled back and then nipped lightly at Damian’s neck and then bit him. 

Tim moaned, bucking against Damian as Damian’s blood flowed into his mouth. Damian cried out his name and shuddered against Tim as his orgasm washed over him. It was the most glorious thing Tim has ever felt or tasted. He rocked against Damian once more and came: white flashing before his eyes. 

Tim licked Damian’s neck clean, healing it before he collapsed against Damian in pure bliss. He felt giddy and loved. 

“Fuck, you guys!” Duke’s outraged voice filtered through the haze around them. “You have rooms, for fucksakes.” 

Damian chuckled, his breath tickling Tim’s neck. “Mine or yours?” 

Tim smiled. “Yours.” 

They didn’t move right away, still enjoying the afterglow. Damian ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. “Happy Birthday, Tim.” 

“Thanks,” Tim whispered, “For everything.” He didn’t feel as defective as he did before. He felt good, really good. He still loved the Magician with all his heart, but this felt more like a stepping stone. He needed to know, he needed to grow. Then the Magician would see him as a true partner.


	72. ~Part Three: Chapter Seventeen~

Colin looked at him, his eyes were red and Jason was not going to let the kid cry all alone in the kitchen at ass o'clock in the morning. 

“Okay, spit it out kid,” Jason said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was still too early to be up in his opinion, but he had spent the night in Dick's room and he really didn’t want to see Wayne when he was sneaking out. He had it on good authority that Wayne would not be down for another two hours at least. Apparently he, John, and the Magician were in the middle of something. Jason knew of course that the three of them have been hooking up again for a while and he really didn't care, except when he thought about it and got hard, which – who could blame him, really? 

“It's nothing,” Colin said and smiled. Or tried to, it looked more like a grimace. 

Jason fixed his coffee with two spoons of sugar and rummaged in the pantry for a roll or a Danish. He found both and sat down at the table with them. 

“Why do I not believe you, Colin? Did someone say something at school?”

Colin shook his head. “No, school is great. I like school.” 

“Okay, so...has Wayne been mean to you?” Because Jason remembered well that Wayne could have a short temper. Remembered all too well, Wayne's fingers around his throat, remembered the hunger in Wayne's eyes back when Jason had been just fourteen. Admittedly, Wayne was better now with a steady boyfriend or two, but still. 

“No, Mister Wayne is always nice,” Colin answered. He rubbed at his eyes. 

“So, what is it?” Jason coaxed gently. 

“I – you can't tell anyone, okay, Jay?” 

Jason nodded. “Okay.” 

“Promise!”

“I promise, I won't tell anyone.” 

“Not even Richard,” Colin insisted. 

“I won't even tell Dick,” Jason promised. 

“It's Damian.” 

“Was Damian mean to you?” Jason could hardly imagine. True, Damian could be a bit short with people, but he never struck Jason as mean, or wanting to hurt people on purpose. 

“No, yes?” Colin replied and then sniffed, clearly holding back tears. 

Jason put his coffee down and pulled Colin into a hug. “Okay, let's start at the beginning.”

“Damian and I...we've been doing things.”

“Things?” Jason prompted, he was pretty sure what kind of things Colin meant. The boy was fifteen now, like Damian, and it was only natural to be curious, especially in a household where three people were fucking and not making a secret out of it. Colin was a healthy, human boy, of course he had urges and desires. And it was a good thing, Jason thought, that he was exploring with someone his own age. 

“Sexual things,” Colin clarified. “Kissing and touching and stuff.” 

Jason nodded. “Okay, he hasn't been impatient, has he? Wanting things you don't want to do or give?”

“No,” Colin replied. Jason was relieved. He waited for Colin to continue, but it seemed Colin didn't know how to tell Jason, when Jason wasn't asking questions. 

“So, what did Damian do?” 

“He was with Tim,” Colin whispered. 

Jason brain stuttered to a halt. “Was with Tim. Our Tim?” He asked after a moment of heavy silence. 

“Yes, he told me he had been with Tim on his birthday, because Tim had been sad.” 

Jason sighed. “Oh.” 

“He was all casual about it too. I asked what he did when he went home that night, and he just – told me, like it wasn't a big deal!” Colin hissed and then clapped his hands over his mouth like he wasn't allowed to get angry. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, Colin. You are allowed to feel angry about it,” Jason replied. What a clusterfuck, he thought. The Magician would flip if he knew, of that Jason was sure. He considered Tim a kid and was denying Tim what Tim obviously needed. And now Damian gave Tim a taste of it. 

“He let Tim drink too,” Colin whispered. 

Oh, fuck, Jason thought. Damian didn't let anyone drink from him. Only John had been allowed once and reluctantly his own father, but Damian had made it clear that he wasn't going to let people take a bite and they could all shove it. But he let Tim drink from him. Jason had known it from the first time he had met Tim, that boy was dangerous. Someone so pretty and innocent always was, but Tim also had a very sharp mind. 

“Oh,” Jason said. Just to keep Colin talking. 

“Yeah, and he liked it. I mean...Tim seemed to like it too, that's what Damian said. It was Tim's first time. And I should not be angry, I mean...Tim deserved to be happy on his birthday, but I thought that Damian was,” he swallowed and whispered the last few words, “I thought that he was mine. How am I going to be enough after he had been bitten and liked it?” He looked at Jason then with his big watery eyes and Jason pressed him against his chest and held him there. He let Colin cry against his shirt and stroked the boy's small back. 

“Colin, did you talk to Damian about it?” Jason had to ask, even if he knew that Colin probably hadn't. The party had been two weeks ago and it seemed that Tim hadn't told the Magician a thing, because if he had...Jason would rather not think about it. 

“No, I – no.” 

“I think you should tell Damian how you feel about him being with someone else.” 

“But – shouldn't I share?” Colin asked. 

“Why?” Jason wanted to know. 

“Because I'm...well, because I belong to Mister Wayne and Damian is his son, so I kind of belong to him too and if he wants to be with someone else...” he trailed off, lost for words it seemed. 

Jason put his finger under the boy's chin and made him look up at Jason. “No, you don't have to share. It's true that you belong to Mister Wayne – or rather to Dick, really. Your Dick's and Dick would never, never make you do anything you don't want to do. And if you don't want to share Damian's affections with someone else, then you have to tell Damian. I won't lie and say that Damian will agree with you, but then you still have the option to talk about it, or back out of your thing with Damian and find someone else. You don't owe anyone anything here or out there. Your body is your body, so it's your choice and if it hurts you what Damian does, then you have to tell him, so he can stop. You understand? If you don't tell him, how can he know that he's hurting you?” 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Colin replied. 

“So you will talk to Damian and let him know how you feel about this?” Jason asked, he had to make sure. 

Colin nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Jason.” 

“You're welcome. You know you can always talk to me or Dick or John about your problems. We are your family.” 

“I know,” Colin said, “But it's hard sometimes.”

Didn't Jason know that? “We're here for you anyway.” He kissed Colin's forehead and let the boy pull away. 

“Your coffee is cold,” Colin said, getting up and already making a new one. 

Jason started on his roll again. If he was quick he wouldn’t cross paths with Wayne. And if he wasn't, well fuck it, he thought. It was more important to help Colin. He felt really good about how his day had started. 

~+~

Jason was still thinking about the things Colin had revealed to him when he met up with Harper later that night for patrol. It was true, the Batman was on the streets again, but neither he nor Harper were giving up their nightly walks on rooftops. 

“Brooding?” Harper asked, she looked radiant. Even under the mask Jason could tell. 

“I don't brood, thank you very much. And you're late.” 

“Just a few minutes,” Harper replied. 

“You and Ian had a quickie before you left?” Jason teased. 

She slapped his arm lightly. “Maybe,” Harper replied. 

Jason laughed. “So, things between you two are good?” 

“We make out and have orgasms together, so yeah,” she shrugged. 

Jason was pretty sure that the Cass issue was still unresolved between her and Ian, but he was confident that they would figure that out too. 

“Good for you two,” Jason replied. He was happy for them. Things were definitely looking up for everyone in the relationship and love department. 

Someone landed on the balcony above them and Jason looked up. It was curvy and purple. “Spoiler!” 

“Chatting up cute boys again? What would Nightwing say?” Steph teased. 

“He loves watching me do my thing,” Jason replied laughing. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?” 

“I heard about this thing you and the Wayne vampires are doing,” she said, scaling down and sitting down next to Jason. “Me and Bab's want in on that.” 

Jason hugged the hell out of her and she laughed. “Yeah, that would be great. We could totally use your and Bab's mad skills.” 

Harper poked him in the back and he grinned. 

“So that's Jaybird. Jaybird is a girl for your information.” 

“Really,” Steph said, her voice becoming lower and seductive. 

Harper laughed. “Nice to meet you, Spoiler.” 

“Likewise,” Steph said. 

They talked shop for a while. Sharing as much information as they could on a deserted rooftop, until a commotion caught their ears. 

Jason had a lot of fun that night. 

~+~

Two days later, he and Dick were sitting with Cookie in the garden and enjoying the sun, while making battle plans. 

“It's fucking strange, is what it is,” Cookie said, taking a swig of beer. “Planning to take down all the shelters and orphanages this way.” 

This way, meant to buy them out. Wayne and the Magician were providing the money and the Hunters were providing safe places outside of Gotham to stay, contacts to get new papers and new families. 

The plan had already been set in motion. At least phase one. 

The Magician and John were recruiting in the brothels. Jason knew from Dick, that Bruce hadn't been too thrilled about John going to brothels, but John had shut him up by confessing it would be far from his first time. 

Jason really wondered what the hell John had been doing all those months before he came back to the manor. 

“I can imagine,” Dick said. 

She huffed. “We were fighting this for years and now...now it seems to be moving forward so fast. It’s surreal.” 

“But good?” Dick asked. 

“If it works out, sure,” Cookie said and then softer, “Yeah, it's good, already a lot of kids are outside Gotham and starting a new, better life with your help and with The Magician's money. And who the hell would have thought that it was his Circus we were working with all those years ago?” She laughed, shaking her head. “Back then we didn't believe in good vamps. They were all monsters to us.” 

“Not anymore?” Dick asked. 

“No, not anymore. They are just like humans, with a lot of power and money and no morals, and sure a lot of them are evil, but not all of them. I think a lot of them just don't know that there could be a better, a more respectful way to live.” She sighed, finishing her beer. “It's good, Dick, that the times are changing. 

Yeah, Jason thought, squeezing Dick's leg under the table. It was a good thing.


	73. ~Part Three: Chapter Eighteen~

~Eighteen~

Something, the Magician thought, was different about his Pretty One. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was definitely a change – for the better. Tim didn’t seem so closed off anymore. Whatever had been troubling him, it seemed he had dealt with it. 

He was still of course working on solving his parents’ murder. And he was still helping Damian and his little band of misfit youngsters to build a new world order. 

Who would have thought that the little orphan boy he took in would want to better the world? 

“It’s partly thanks to you,” John said when the Magician let his musing slip. 

“I just took him in and loved him,” The Magician answered, shrugging.

“Yes, but sometimes that’s enough and besides, you are a good person, you try to make the world a better place, of course that philosophy would rub off on Tim.” 

“In a big way,” Bruce cut in, he was just coming out of the shower and he looked positively edible, the Magician thought. 

So, why was it that his thoughts still wandered to his Pretty One, even if he was with these two handsome and generous people? 

“You can say that,” John replied laughing. 

“All the young ones have a mission,” the Magician said. “It makes me feel old.” Back when he had been first turned, he hadn’t thought about anything but his own pleasure, but then he had been turned as a young man. 

“You are old,” John teased, “But so is Bruce, and you two keep up quite well with me.” 

Which was true, the Magician supposed. John had been very hungry for touch lately. The Magician was with them more often than not these days. And he had to admit that the things John could do with his mind were delicious. 

Just two nights ago, they discovered that John could mimic pressure with his mind. He had brought off Bruce without touching him while they watched. 

“Thank you very much, John,” Bruce said dryly. 

John laughed. “You two, seriously. You will always be eternally young.” 

Which wasn’t exactly true, the Magician thought. He and John, yes, they would never age, but Bruce and Tim…they did, even if very, very slowly. 

“You just have to keep up and change with the time, and I think you’re managing just fine,” John added, stretching luxuriously on the messy bed. 

Bruce groaned. He was probably thinking what the Magician was thinking: that they should tag team John right now and use his pretty holes at the same time. But Bruce had to go into the office today and the Magician had to show his face around the boys too. 

He hadn’t been home very often lately. He knew of course that the boys were more than capable of looking after themselves, but still. 

Why, he wondered, was he avoiding his family? 

He shook it off and got out of bed. “I need a shower and then I need to get home.” 

“You will come back tonight, right?” Bruce asked. 

The Magician was really tempted. “I don’t know yet. Maybe the boys will need me.” 

Bruce nodded, stripping off the towel and walking over to the closet. Both he and John were watching his back and ass. 

The Magician bit his lip and then walked over to the bathroom and didn’t look back. John was laughing. 

~+~

Once he was showered and dressed, he kissed Bruce and John goodbye and got into his car. The ride back to the city was spent thinking way too much. 

He knew why he wasn’t home that often when he could help it. He didn’t want to be alone with Tim. He was very aware of his own craving for the boy and he was also very (bitterly) aware that Tim didn’t seem to be interested in anyone sexually. 

Maybe he never would. Was he playing the long game? Was he waiting for Tim to grow up, to make a move? 

He parked the car abruptly on the side of the road halfway to the city and took a breath. Yes, he was. 

He was waiting for Tim to be old enough. They would always be hundreds of years apart of course, but soon enough, only a few years, really, Tim would be eighteen and then twenty and a man. 

There would be no reason then, to not give into his desires to touch Tim, kiss him, bite him. To take that beautiful boy to bed and make him his. To show Tim all the pleasures, all the things he had learned with countless lovers over the centuries. 

Well, he thought, once he got his breathing under control, he was truly fucked. There was no way around it. He wanted Tim and he would wait those last remaining years until he could seduce his pretty boy. 

He probably shouldn’t drive home in his current state of mind, but he had to. 

The Magician sighed and started the car again. 

~+~

“They’re not here,” Duke answered as the Magician asked about Tim’s and Damian’s whereabouts. 

“Why are you home then?” The Magician wanted to know. It would be good for Duke to go out more. 

Duke shrugged. “I didn’t feel like going out and to be honest, I’m not too keen on catching them together again.” 

The comment sailed right through, before his brain caught on. He had been half turned to go to his room, but then looked at Duke sharply. “Caught them together?” 

“Yeah, you know, messing around, naked. I mean, they do have rooms and still,” Duke shook his head as he stared down at the tablet he was playing around with. 

Tim and Damian? “What?”

Duke sighed. “They can’t keep it in their pants, and I really don’t need to see that.” 

“Duke,” The Magician said. “Look at me.” It was a command and he saw the boy shiver, a part of him felt bad for his tone, but the bigger part needed to know. Right now. 

Duke looked at him. “Yeah?” 

“Are you telling me that Tim and Damian are having sex?” 

Duke swallowed. “Yeah, they’re…I mean, I don’t know what they’re doing exactly. Kissing was involved and some mutual jerking off, as far as I can tell.” 

The Magician was tempted to pry the boy’s mind open to see what he had seen, but then he closed his eyes and took a breath. Took several steps back too. “Thank you, Duke.” He said and left the room. He closed the door to his bedroom gently, because he didn’t want to frighten the boy more than he had already done. His mind was racing with all the implications. 

His blood was boiling with – jealousy. He had to admit that, even if only to himself. 

Tim and Damian had sex, which meant that Tim liked it, because Duke implied that they did it more than once. 

That was – good. He decided on good. It was healthy for Tim to experiment with people his age and maybe he had chosen Bruce’s son because Damian had been familiar, safe. 

But Tim being with Damian also meant that the Magician would not be his first lover. Was that so important? In all his (carefully shoved aside) fantasies he had been the one to introduce Tim to the carnal pleasures and the bloodlust. 

What if, he suddenly thought and his heart hurt at the thought, Tim and Damian fell in love? He would lose Tim then. 

Should he talk about it with Tim and Damian? Should he tell Bruce? Damian was his son after all, even if he lived under the Magician’s roof. 

Should he make it known that he knows about their experimentation? Why hadn’t Tim told him? Was his Pretty One keeping secrets from him now? 

Could the Magician really blame him? He wasn’t telling Tim about his own sexual escapades either. Not with Bruce and John (which Tim was of course aware of) and not with the pretty hooker Rob. 

The Magician sighed. They used to talk about everything. 

There was a light knock on the door an hour or so later. The Magician knew it was Duke. 

“Come in,” The Magician said. 

Duke opened the door slowly and then didn’t enter the bedroom. “You okay?” He asked. 

The Magician nodded. He was a grown man after all and not a teenage boy with a first crush. “Yes, the news surprised me, is all.”

“I thought you knew,” Duke said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I mean you and Tim seem pretty close.” 

“We are,” The Magician replied. Or at least they used to be. He couldn’t blame Tim for this. He knew that. He had been absent. “Just not as close as we used to be.” 

“Maybe you should spend more evenings at home then,” Duke said. 

The Magician smiled. “Yes, I think I should. I apologize for my behavior earlier.” 

Duke rubbed his neck. “You can be a scary motherfucker, but I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“Really?” The Magician asked, because it surprised him that Duke had so much faith in him. 

“Yeah, whatever your deal with Tim is, I know you wouldn’t hurt anyone you consider your family.” 

That was true of course. It warmed the Magician’s heart that Duke knew he considered him as family.   
“You are right,” The Magician said. 

“So, wanna come out and be a real vampire again?” Duke asked. “We could order in and watch a movie.” 

“Yes,” The Magician answered. “I would like that.” He would deal with his attraction to Tim later, once he had had enough time to think about the newest developments, maybe once he had talked with Tim about it. Right now he should really spend some time with Duke. 

“Okay,” Duke said.


	74. ~Part Three: Chapter Nineteen~

~Nineteen~

“What did you do?” 

Damian immediately tensed, he had barely stepped through the front door and he was already being attacked. He glared at Dick, pocketing his key as he slammed the door shut. “I don’t have time for this, Grayson.” 

“Oh, I disagree.” 

“Tt.” Damian turned away from him and headed down the hall, he came to see Colin. 

Damian skidded to a halt when Dick was suddenly in front of him. Damn vampire. “What did you do to Colin?” 

Damian’s irritation faded as he looked at Dick in confusion. “What?” 

Dick sighed, rubbing his neck. “Yeah? Then why has he been crying so much? He claims he’s fine.” 

Damian tutted in response. “And you just assume it’s my fault?” 

“Well?” 

“I didn’t do anything to him,” Damian argued and huffed in annoyance. “I’m here to see him!” 

“Then you better fix it, I hate seeing him like this.” 

“Why do you care?” Damian mumbled as he pushed past Dick and headed for the stairs. “He’s just a blood slave to you.” 

Dick inhaled sharply, grabbed onto Damian’s arm and tugged him back over to him. “Don’t you dare say that to me! Colin is happy and healthy and he’s getting a great education. He’s like a little brother to me, always has been.” 

“Tt.” Damian glared at Dick. “And yet, he’s still your slave and you drink his blood.”

Dick’s nails dug into Damian’s arm, drawing his own blood. “Would you rather I drink yours?” He hissed. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Damian smirked as he pulled his arm away and glared at the vampire. 

Dick’s eyes narrowed slightly and Damian knew Dick was going to take him up on his challenge. But Damian was stronger than a normal human and he felt like he could win. Maybe it was a foolish notion, but he was a Wayne. No one drank from him without his consent. 

Dick smiled, pressing up against Damian. “Oh, I think you will.” His voice was deeper, huskier…seductive, Damian's mind suddenly supplied. Oh. Dick was going to try to use the bloodlust on him. 

Damian snorted. “Really, Grayson?”

“Yes,” he purred against Damian's skin, his fangs scratching lightly at Damian's neck. Damian smiled as he recalled when Tim used the same move on him, but he didn’t feel anything at all for Dick. “You want me, you need me to taste you.”

Damian huffed and pushed Dick away from him. “No.” 

Dick blinked, shock apparent on his face. “What?” 

Damian rolled his eyes. “No.” He repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. This was ridiculous. 

“Impossible.” 

Now Damian was confused, how would it be impossible? 

“What’s going on?” John demanded as he suddenly showed up. “You’re bleeding,” he whispered, turning his attention to Damian. 

“Tt.” Damian absentmindedly rubbed at his arm, he had almost forgotten that Dick had nicked him with his nails. “It’s just a scratch,” he grumbled, glaring at Dick. He knew it would heal quickly. It must have been his blood that had lured John to them. It only took a drop to attract a vampire to him.

“Damian said ‘no’ under the influence of the bloodlust… it’s just not possible.” Dick explained as he studied Damian’s face. “You didn’t feel it, did you? Your pupils should be blown with desire, your breathing and heart rate didn’t change at all. What the fuck? I’ve never had a human not feel the desires of the bloodlust.”

“I’m more than just human, it doesn’t affect me the same,” Damian shrugged. He’d only really felt it with Tim. 

“But as a vampire you should still feel similar effects,” John mused, trailing his fingers over Damian’s neck. “Maybe you just need another?” John asked, his voice slightly deeper. 

Damian couldn’t help but roll his eyes as John tried it as well. But Damian still didn’t feel anything. “This is ridiculous, I’m going to see Colin.” Damian announced as he left them standing in the hallway and made it to Colin’s room without any more interruptions. 

He knocked on the door, “Colin?” 

“Come in,” Colin replied and Damian let himself in. 

“Hey,” he smiled with relief and joined Colin on the bed. He leaned in to kiss him and frowned when Colin moved away. “Okay, what is going on?” 

Colin shrugged. 

“Colin.” He groaned. “I came over to see you and I’ve been hassled by Grayson and now you’re acting all weird.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“He said you’ve been crying.” Damian stated as he studied Colin’s face and noticed the redness at the corners of his eyes, the puffiness under them. “Colin?” 

Colin sighed. “You were with Tim!” 

“So?” Damian frowned, not seeing why that would bother Colin. His own father had two partners he was sleeping with. John had been with countless others while they were apart. And he knew that this thing with Tim while nice, wasn’t going to last long. “We’re just having some fun. We never said we were exclusive.” Damian paused, “Is that what you want?” 

“I dunno, it just hurt. I can’t compete with Tim, he’s a vampire.” 

“What do you want, Colin?” He asked again, really wanting to know. 

Colin worried his lip, looking torn. “It doesn’t matter, whatever you want.” 

Damian huffed. “Obviously it matters, otherwise you wouldn’t have been so upset. Why didn’t you just say something?” Damian reached out, squeezing Colin’s hand. He thought they had a deeper relationship than that. “You’re free to tell me how you feel-”

“No, I’m not.” 

Damian snorted. 

“I have to follow the rules of the house, your father’s rules,” Colin continued and it finally dawned on Damian what he was implying, Colin thought he had to be with Damian. That he couldn’t say no to him, because Colin was employed by his father… he was a blood slave and by relation, had assumed he had to say yes or he’d get into trouble. 

It made Damian sick and his heart ached painfully. He didn’t think he could feel this hurt and angry at the same time. He clenched his fists, “So you were only with me, because my father is Wayne?” 

Colin looked away and that was all that Damian needed to know. “No, yes, well not exactly,” Colin mumbled and it broke Damian’s heart. 

“I can’t believe you!” Damian spat. “You know my feelings about consent and blood slaves! Have I ever dominated my power or will over you? I thought we were friends! More than just friends.” 

“We are, Damian.” Colin protested. “But I can’t help how I was raised. There was still that small little voice in the back of my head… if you weren’t happy, Mister Wayne could punish me.” 

Damian shook his head. “I’d never let that happen. Hell, Grayson would never let any harm come to you. I care for you, Colin. But you need to decide what you really want. I think we need a break and you can think about your feelings, Colin. Not what is expected, okay?” 

“Okay.” Colin smiled at him and this time when Damian leaned in to kiss him, Colin returned the kiss. 

“Okay.” Damian smiled and got off the bed. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Goodnight, Damian.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Damian headed out, but before he could leave his father stepped in his way. “Father.” 

“Damian, may we have a word?” 

Damian sighed, John probably ratted him out. “Can’t this wait?” 

“No, it’ll only take a moment.” 

Damian simply nodded and followed his father to his office. “Well?” 

“I want you to stop whatever you’re doing with the young Drake boy.” 

“Excuse me?” Damian scoffed, shocked that his father would even bring Tim up. Did Colin tell everyone? 

“In an ideal world, I would have accepted him as a suitable match for you. He comes from a strong vampire family-” 

“But?” Damian cut in, sensing a huge but. Otherwise, Father wouldn’t have interfered. 

“The Magician cares deeply for the boy and he was heartbroken when he found out that you two were messing around. It’s best for everyone if you two stop playing around.” His father stated and Damian couldn’t help but stare at him in shock. 

“He knows?” Damian gasped, that was news to him…The Magician hadn’t confronted them. 

“Yes.” His father simply replied. 

“Doesn’t Tim get a say in who he wants to be with?” Damian asked, furious that his father and the Magician would stoop to this. Tim should be able to do what he wanted and choose who he wanted to be with without their interference… even though deep down Damian knew that Tim would chose the Magician. 

“Damian.” 

“No, this is fucked up. Why is everyone trying to butt into my love life? I don’t tell you who you should sleep with.” Damian shouted, not caring who heard, this wasn’t fair. 

“Language.” 

“No, I’m not going to stop seeing Tim.” He spat and turned to head out in a huff, but his father was there in front of him. 

“Very well.” His father pressed his lips together, studying him. “John also informed me that you didn’t respond to the bloodlust.” 

Damian closed his eyes briefly and pushed back the anger he was feeling. “So you’re going to try and seduce your son to see if it works?” 

“I don’t need to, I can already see that it doesn’t affect you.” He stated. “Dick and John are very young when it comes to the blood lust. You don’t need to use words or actions. I have never seen anything like this.” 

Damian frowned. “So, I’m fucked up. What else is new?” His father went to embrace him, but Damian side stepped him and sped out of the room. He couldn’t deal with this. 

Damian made it outside and realized he couldn’t go home. The Magician knew and he just couldn’t deal with this shit. So he went to the only place he could go. His sanctuary. 

~*~ 

“There you are!” Tim gasped, slightly out of breath. “I’ve been looking for you. You didn’t come home.” 

Damian startled slightly at Tim’s voice. He wasn’t expecting Tim to come searching for him. He wiped angrily at the tears in his eyes. He rarely cried, but this evening had been too much. He glanced over at Tim who was looking around the room, instead of at him. 

“Did you paint these?” 

“Tt.” Damian felt even more flustered. No one had ever seen his paintings, not even Colin. He had seen a few of his sketches. 

“They’re amazing. You have a great eye.” Tim smiled as he turned to him, frowning when he really got a good look at Damian. “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Damian grumbled, but made room for Tim on his makeshift bed. 

“Right.” Tim snorted. “So that’s why you’re hiding out at my manor… I didn’t even realize you came back here.” 

Damian shrugged. “Sometimes I like to be alone. I was in the library, but once they started fixing up the place I moved everything up here to the attic. I like the view…. And I just couldn’t go back tonight.” 

“Why?” Tim asked softly, threading his fingers with his own. 

“The Magician knows, Tim.” 

Tim tensed slightly beside him, but didn’t pull away. “What? For how long?” 

“I don’t know, awhile I guess. He spoke to my father about it. And he warned me to break up with you, so you could be with the Magician. I was so mad. They didn’t even ask you.” Damian sighed. “And I know you want to be with him too, but it wasn’t the point. And you should be with the Magician at least he’s not broken.” 

Tim still looked a little shell shocked, but then he frowned as he realized what Damian had said. “Wait, you’re not broken, Damian.” 

“Yes, I am. Apparently I don’t respond to the bloodlust. I’m fucked up. I’m a freak. I’m not human or a vampire.” 

“So we didn’t share the bloodlust?” Tim frowned. “But it felt so good.” 

Damian smiled at that. “It was sex and the blood tasting? I dunno, guess with the bloodlust you feel it even more.” He squeezed Tim’s hand and let it go. “Go to him.” 

Tim huffed. “Well he couldn’t even come to me! We were there alone and he didn’t say anything.” 

“You say that now,” Damian sighed, stretching out on the little bed. 

“I like where I am right now.” Tim smiled and curled up against him. It was really nice and Damian knew he should push him away, but after the day he had, he really needed Tim. Everything was so uncertain. 

“Me too.” Damian whispered and closed his eyes, just taking a moment to chill and relax. Together they would head back home, together they’d figure their shit out.


	75. ~Part Three: Twenty~

“The Magician isn't home yet. He's looking for you,” Duke said as soon as he and Damian entered the apartment. It was late, of course, and Tim wondered why Duke was still up. Had he been waiting for them? 

“Is he now,” Damian replied. 

Duke gave him a look. “Well, he seemed worried when you didn't come home and then Tim ran out too. And didn't come home. I mean, it's after midnight guys.” 

Tim felt a bit bad for that, but he had had an idea where Damian could be. He and Damian had become closer in the last few weeks. “You want me to call him?” Duke asked. 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, thank you. He should know that we're fine and home.” And they really needed to talk. He wasn't amused that people were trying to keep him and Damian apart. He wasn't going to break up with Damian, or let Damian break up with him. He liked how they were right now. He liked the uncomplicated closeness, he liked touching Damian too. 

“Sure, no problem,” Duke said and grabbed his phone. “So, you hungry?”

Damian nodded. “You can order whatever. As long as there is no meat in mine.”

Tim sat down on the couch and leaned his head against the back. Well, he needed to be clear headed when he talked to the Magician. He couldn't believe that the Magician would want to ruin what Tim had with Damian. Until now, Tim had been sure that the Magician only wanted him to be happy. 

“He's going to come home now,” Duke said into Tim's musings and then he ordered food for him and Damian. “So, this whole drama today, is because you two are hooking up?” 

“Yes,” Damian hissed. 

“Okay,” Duke replied. “You think you can figure this out, so we can go back to living peacefully and planning a new world order?”

Damian laughed and it actually sounded amused to Tim. “I sure as hell hope so. It's no one’s business but ours, anyway, what we get up to in bed.” 

Duke put up his hands, “Preaching to the choir, my man. I don't care, except when you're doing it on the freaking couch.” 

“That was one time,” Damian said. 

“You were also making out against the kitchen counter when I came to grab coffee just three days ago.” 

Tim looked at Duke then. “Is it really such a problem for you to see us?” 

Duke shrugged, but Tim could tell that, yes, it was bothering him. “I don't know. But is it too much to ask for you two to keep it to your rooms?” 

“No, it isn't,” Tim replied, before Damian could. 

“Thanks,” Duke said. “I'm gonna go shower, I think I have enough time before the food arrives.” 

Both Damian and Tim nodded. 

“You want to talk to the Magician tonight?” Damian asked. 

“Yeah,” Tim said. “I want to know if he really wants to dictate our lives like that, or if it was only your father in a misguided attempt to keep his lover happy.” 

And the Magician was Bruce's lover, Tim had always known that, and now he knew how far Bruce Wayne would go to make sure his lovers were happy. He would hurt his own son. Tim balled his hands to fists. 

“Tim,” Damian said gently, sitting down beside him on the couch. 

“What?” 

“You looked really scary right now,” Damian replied, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. 

“I guess it just sunk in that your own father values his lovers’ happiness more than yours,” Tim said. “And that makes me very angry.” 

Damian sighed. “Father is a complicated man and he has no idea how to be a father to me.” 

That was true, Tim had to admit that. “You’ve never really gave him the chance,” he said softly. 

“Could that be, I wonder, because the first time we met he attacked me? Choked me and then demanded to drink my blood?” Damian hissed. 

“I'm not blaming you,” Tim said. 

Damian sighed. “More than anything, it was the look on his face once he had tasted me. It was ecstasy. He wanted more, and probably more than my blood too. It was fucked up.”

Tim kissed his cheek. “I'm sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Damian said. “Me too. I just feel safer here with you, Duke, and the Magician, than I feel at what is basically my family's home.” 

“You know you are always welcome here. I won't let anyone hurt you,” Tim said. 

Damian smiled. “I know and I like when you sound so fierce. It's kinda scary and hot.” 

“Yeah?” Tim asked, turning so he was straddling Damian. 

Damian licked his lips. “Yeah.” 

Tim just had to kiss him then. They made out on the couch until the doorbell rang. “Food,” Damian said. 

“Yeah,” Tim replied and got up, reluctantly. He grabbed some money from the jar on the counter they kept for just that purpose and opened the door. 

Once the food was paid for, he made his way back to the couch, put the cartons down and stretched. He wasn't going to start anything now, because he had just heard the shower switch off. Duke would be out soon. Besides, the Magician could come home any moment now. 

“He ordered from the place down the street,” Damian said. “Smart boy.” 

“You like their vegetarian lasagna,” Tim replied. “And I bet he was starving.” 

“He could have just ordered for himself,” Damian said. 

“Damian, Duke was probably feeling lonely. He doesn't like eating alone,” Tim pointed out. 

“Hmm,” Damian said, thinking. “He needs more friends.” 

Tim smiled. “Yes, he does.” 

“We should talk with him about it soon,” Damian decided. “School too.”

Tim nodded. 

Damian took out the carton that had lasagna scribbled on it with marker, but didn't open it. He got up instead to grab plates and cutlery. 

Tim knew he was going to wait for Duke. 

“You want me to grab you something from the fridge?” Damian asked over his shoulder. 

“Yes, thank you,” Tim answered, because he hadn't eaten and he was still a growing boy. And as long as he wasn't fully grown he needed more blood than an adult vampire. 

Duke came out of the shower in lose fitting clothes, just as Damian set the table. 

“Oh, you waited for me,” he said, sounding surprised. 

“Of course,” Damian replied. 

“Eating alone is lonely,” Tim threw in. 

Duke nodded, a small smile playing around his lips. 

It made Tim's heart feel warm seeing Duke happy. 

~+~

After dinner, Damian and Duke grabbed the X-box. Tim wasn't really interested in video-games so he let them play while he was thinking about what he would say to the Magician once the man was back. And it was already over an hour that Duke had called him and he still wasn't home. 

Tim frowned. 

“Don't worry,” Duke said. 

“How can I not?” Tim replied. “He still isn't home.” 

Duke shrugged. “He is a vampire in a city full of vampires. I mean what can happen to him here?” There was an emphasis on him, and Tim got it. A vampire had really nothing to fear in Gotham. Except for hunters, but that didn't apply to the Magician. He was friends with the hunters. 

But he still couldn’t help feeling worried. Was the Magician avoiding them? Had he talked to Mister Wayne after all? Tim grabbed his phone and called him. Damian cursed gently at the screen while Duke laughed. 

“Pretty one,” The Magician said after just the second ring. 

“Ah, you're alive and well,” Tim replied. It just slipped out. He had been sure he had his feelings under control after a meal and being with Duke and Damian, just hanging out. But apparently he had been wrong. 

“Tim-”

“Duke called you an hour ago and you're still not here, even when you said that you would come home straight away. It makes me wonder,” Tim cut in. 

The Magician sighed. “I'm at the manor.” 

“Of course you are at the manor,” Tim replied hotly. “Well, maybe you should spend the night there then!” He hissed and canceled the call. 

“Okay,” Duke said, “You two really need to talk about your feelings.” 

Tim huffed. “I don't think there is anything to talk about anymore. He lied to you and to me.” 

“I don't know what has been going on in the last twenty-four hours, but did you consider, that maybe the Magician was going to talk to Wayne? Ask his side of the story first, before he came here?”

“No. Besides it doesn't matter, because he said he would come home straight away. I heard him when he was talking to you.” 

“Tim-” Damian tried. 

“And I'm just tired of his bullshit, okay? I am just tired of it!” Tim exploded. 

Duke looked to Damian and then to Tim and then he put his controller down and opened his arms. Tim only hesitated a moment before he face planted into Duke's broad chest. Duke smelled good and his arms were strong and he felt warm. 

“Thank you,” Tim mumbled into his chest. 

“No problem. I understand that you and the Magician were close, and he has been avoiding touching you lately.” 

“Yeah,” Tim replied. 

“It's because he has the hots for Tim,” Damian cut in. 

Tim was pretty sure that Damian was right about it. He hadn't seen it before, but now he was wondering how he had been so blind. 

“Well,” Tim said, “It's too late now. I am with Damian.” 

“It's not a love set in stone,” Damian said and Tim looked at him. 

“Already tired of me?” 

“No!” Damian answered. “And you know that. I am not tired of you, but really, I'm only fifteen and – I already hurt Colin, so I want to get this right with you,” he admitted. 

“Oh,” Tim said. 

Duke sighed. “Talk. Guys. Seriously. It's not only for girls. Dick and Jay talk a lot and they seem to do alright.” 

Tim smiled. “Yeah, I think we're on our way there.” 

“Tt,” Damian said, but he was smiling too.

“You guys think I should call the Magician again and apologize?” 

“Nah,” Duke said. “He'll come home once he's ready and then you can talk.” 

“Okay,” Tim replied. “I'm good now. You two can go back to the game.” 

“Or we can grab a blanket and a movie and cuddle on the couch,” Duke said and then looked to Damian. 

“I would like that,” Tim replied. 

“Fine, I'm gonna get some juice and snacks and you can choose a movie. Nothing with vampires or romance,” Damian said. “Or superheroes,” he added. 

Duke grinned. “I know just the thing.” 

Tim was content to go along with anything Duke wanted to watch. He just wanted to be close to them.   
When Damian came back with snacks and juice, Duke was just starting the movie. 

“Oh, sports, great,” Damian commented as he sat down on Tim's right side. 

“You will like it, I just know you will,” Duke replied. He sat back and put an arm around Tim. Tim snuggled into him. Damian didn't seem to mind. 

“Next time I will choose the movie.” 

“Fine,” Duke said, “Now shut up, it's about to start.” 

Damian huffed, grabbed Tim's hand under the blanket and shut up. 

Tim smiled. This was a good ending to an emotional day. 

His talk with the Magician could wait until tomorrow.


	76. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-one

He should have gone home. He knew it, he had known it even before Tim had called him to ask where he was. 

But he had to talk to Bruce first. Obviously, Tim and Damian were upset, and the Magician knew that Bruce had done something. 

Something that the Magician hadn’t wanted Bruce to do. 

Liar, a sharp voice said in his head. He was a liar and a coward, and he had told Bruce about Damian and Tim being together, doing – things. About Damian letting Tim drink his blood. He had told Bruce, knowing that Bruce would at least talk to his son. 

He had betrayed Damian and Tim with his cowardly behavior. 

Alfred took one look at him and led him to the small library to wait for Bruce, because apparently Bruce wasn’t home right now. It was empty, but cozy and he let himself fall into one of the comfortable armchairs and closed his eyes. He needed a drink. Something that burned on the way down. 

“I didn’t expect you tonight,” John said.

“I hadn’t planned to come by tonight, but I need to talk to Bruce.”

“About Damian?” John asked gently. 

“Yes, about Damian,” the Magician replied. 

“They had a fight,” John said. 

“I figured, Tim was very angry at me when he called,” he admitted. 

John sat down in the other chair and looked at him. “You knew that Bruce would do something. And I’m not saying I’m happy about Bruce telling his son who to see. Because I’m not happy about that. It was not right to tell Damian to give Tim up.”

“I know,” the Magician said. Especially because he wasn’t making a move either and Tim seemed to be happier, the Magician thought. Still. He was jealous. And it was eating at him. He had been patiently waiting and now this. Someone else swooped in and made Tim theirs. 

John sighed. “Tim isn’t a child anymore.” 

“I know that, but I still don’t feel comfortable because he is so much younger. John, I am a grown man, he is sixteen.” 

“That’s the age of consent here,” John pointed out. “And did you really think that Tim would wait for you forever? How long did you want to wait? Until he’s eighteen? Twenty? Twenty-one?” 

“I don’t know,” the Magician answered. 

“Why do I not believe you?” 

“Eighteen then, maybe. Two years don’t seem so long from where I’m standing,” The Magician admitted. 

“Two years can be a long time,” John said. “Don’t you think Tim’s been waiting too?” 

“I – he’s with Damian now,” The Magician said, it hurt and made him angry. At himself, of course, but also at Tim for letting Damian seduce him. 

“You looked really scary just now,” John said. 

The Magician ran a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I’m just angry. I feel like I lost him.” 

“You didn’t. He still loves you. And isn’t it better he starts with someone his age? They can discover things together. You don’t have to be his teacher.”

“But I wanted to be his teacher. I wanted to show him all the pleasures that can be had. I wanted him to be mine.” 

John nodded. “You’re a complicated man.”

“I’m not a good man. I’ve always told Tim that. I don’t think he’s ever believed me. He might believe me now.” 

“You should go home and talk to your boys. Because they’re both your boys, you have to know that. Bruce wanted Damian to live here, but he feels more at home with you, Tim, and Duke. And you hurt them both. You need to make it right.” 

“I know.” He did know that. All three boys still needed him. If nothing else he was still their guardian. He got up and John did too. He opened his arms and the Magician stepped into them. John felt good, familiar. And he was a good hugger too.

“Go home. I will talk to Bruce about this whole thing.” 

“Thank you, John,” The Magician replied. 

“You are welcome,” John said and kissed his cheek. 

 

~+~

The apartment was dark and quite when he came home. It was no wonder really, it had been late when he left the manor and he had been driving around to think and clear his head after. 

And now he was home and all his boys were in their beds. 

The talk would have to wait until tomorrow then. 

He was tempted to peek into the boys’ rooms, just to see if Damian and Tim were sleeping in one bed, but then he sighed, rubbed at his temples and went to his own room. The night had been long enough already. He didn’t need to see Tim curled around someone else. 

He stripped and crawled into bed, suddenly overwhelmingly exhausted. 

Sleep didn’t come, however. His mind kept obsessing. He should have seen the signs. He had seen the signs, but had ignored them, he admitted to himself. 

Damian hadn’t ignored Tim’s need or his curiosity. It was his own damn fault that Tim was curled around Damian now, and not with him in his bed.

He really had to let it go.

~+~

The night had been long and far from restful, but he couldn’t just lie there anymore. The apartment was slowly waking up.

He needed a shower. That would help wake him up. Mind made up, he grabbed a change of clothes and went to the nearest bathroom. 

The door was ajar and for a second his brain refused to process what he was seeing, but it clicked soon enough. 

The Magician was frozen to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. 

He couldn’t see Damian, because the boy was hidden by the glass wall of the shower, the only part of Damian, the Magician could see was his hand, a bit of the wrist too, because it was curled around Tim’s cock. Tim was naked, pale allover, but his limbs were strong and limber and – how had he never seen Tim naked. Or had he? He couldn’t remember right now. One of Tim’s hands was pressed against the glass, his legs were slightly spread and there was a nice blush creeping from his neck downwards. Damian was giving his Pretty One a handjob.

It was one of the most erotic things he has ever witnessed in his life, of that the Magician was sure. He was also sure that he shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be watching this. Shouldn’t stare at Damian’s fingers curled around Tim’s hard cock, shouldn’t want – shouldn’t want to be in Damian’s place this much. Tim gasped and the spell he was under broke. He backed away slowly and went back to his own room. 

He closed the door quietly, and leaned against it. He was so fucking hard, from just this small glimpse of Tim’s perfect skin, his slim body, his perfect cock. The tiny noise he made as his hips thrust into Damian’s hand. 

The change of clothes fell to the floor as he shoved down his boxers and freed his aching cock. He tried for a second to think of Rob the pretty hooker, but all he could see in his mind was Tim. And all the filthy things he wanted to do to his boy. All the things, Damian in his youthful innocence couldn’t even imagine doing to Tim, neither could Tim, he thought wryly as he fisted his cock. He wanted to draw it out, but knew he wasn’t alone at the apartment and he had to hurry. He fixed Tim’s pale naked body in his mind and imagined standing over him, Tim lying on a bed, looking up at him with hooded and trusting eyes, as the Magician came all over his thin chest. He would lick his boy clean afterwards, kissing down Tim’s chest to his pretty cock. 

He groaned and came at that image. 

Now he really needed that shower. 

~+~

When he came out of the shower, some twenty minutes later, Duke and Damian were gone. Tim was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of blood-coffee between his hands. He had obviously been waiting for the Magician, and had probably asked the other two boys to leave them alone. So they could talk. 

“Tim,” he said. 

“Good morning, Magician,” Tim replied, taking a sip of his coffee. “Did you sleep well?” 

The Magician smiled. “Small talk now, pretty one?” 

Tim’s lips tightened. “Well, we can skip that of course. Are you ready to talk or will you run to the manor again?” 

“Are you jealous that I spend so much time there?” 

“Yes,” Tim answered. “You have to know that!” He put the mug on the table and got up. “You know I have feelings for you, but you chose to ignore them and look for love elsewhere.”

“I know you love me,” the Magician said, because it was the truth. 

“I know you love me and now I know that you want me too,” Tim said, coming closer. 

The Magician had the irrational urge to take a few steps back, but he stood his ground. He was older, he was wiser (maybe) and he was stronger. Tim could not hurt him. He was only inches away when he looked up at the Magician and asked, “Did you enjoy seeing me naked and hard? Or were you jealous that it wasn’t your hand on my cock?”

“Tim-”

“Answer me,” Tim cut in gently. 

And it was the tone more than anything that made him say it, “Both. Okay. Both. You drive me crazy. That I love you and want you drives me crazy.”

“Oh.”

“I – realized it some time ago. And I had every intention of waiting for you to be ready.” 

“Ready?” Tim asked with an edge to his voice. “Ready for what?” 

“To be with me,” the Magician replied. 

“So, you wanted to seduce me once you deemed me old enough?”

He winced mentally, because it sounded so much worse said out loud. He nodded anyway, because Tim deserved the truth. “I told you over and over again, that I am not a good person.” 

“Yes, you did,” Tim said. “Is that why you wanted Bruce Wayne to talk to Damian, to forbid Damian from seeing me? Did you really think that would work?” 

“I didn’t tell him to do that, to intervene on my behalf.”

“But you knew he would,” Tim stated. 

“I know he loves me.”

“And you love him and John,” Tim said. 

“Do you love Damian?” The Magician asked. He had to know. 

“Would you touch me if I’d crawl into your bed, naked?” Tim asked, ignoring the Magician’s question. 

“I-”

“Or would you wait another two years to do it?” 

“I want you,” he answered. “I wanted you a year ago, I want you now, and I will want you in two years. I can wait.” 

Tim crossed his arms over his chest. “And I don’t get a say in this?” 

“You’re-” he stopped because he wanted to say Tim was a kid, but he was sure that would not go over well and besides it would be a lie anyway. “With Damian. And I think it’s a good thing. It hurts and yes; I am jealous, but I think it’s good. And I’m sorry, I went with this to Bruce and that it fucked his and Damian’s relationship up.”

Tim sighed. “I’m sure their relationship can be fixed.” 

“What about us?” The Magician asked. 

“We will figure it out too,” Tim replied. “Just, god damn it, if you had only said something on my birthday we could be fucking right now, but – I like Damian and I want to be with him now.” 

“I understand,” The Magician said. 

“And you want to be with John and Bruce, don’t you? You wouldn’t leave them now to be with only me, would you?”

Shit, he thought. He honestly hadn’t considered that Tim wanted to be exclusive. The Magician wasn’t ready to give up Bruce and John. He knew that right now Tim couldn’t give him what he needed. 

“I thought so,” Tim added. “Maybe you were right to wait. Maybe it’s not our time yet, but I want you and I love you and once we’re ready you are not allowed to back down.” Tim was so close now that they touched. He reached out and curled his slim fingers around the Magician’s jaw. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” The Magician replied, swallowing hard. 

Tim smiled, “Seal it with a kiss?” 

And how could he say no to that? He couldn’t, so he leaned down and pulled Tim even closer, inhaled the boy’s scent, Tim licked his lips and then surged forward, so their lips were finally touching. 

It wasn’t a hesitant kiss, but an exploring one. It made him crave more in an instant. It was hard to pull away. He wanted to strip Tim and eat him up. 

Tim was panting slightly once the Magician let go of him. 

“When you’re ready,” the Magician said. 

Tim smiled. “Right back at you.”


	77. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Two~

~Twenty-Two~

Bruce rubbed his brow, trying to subdue the headache that was threatening to form. He had known that this would be challenging, but he had no idea it would be such a long and tedious process. They had barely begun the process of buying and shutting down the brothel’s and blood orphanages… it was one of the first steps for Damian’s lofty plans. 

He had vowed that he’d help in any way he could, and this was the best way Bruce could do that. After yet another board meeting, he now had the support of the Wayne Board of trustees. 

“It went as well as expected,” Lucius Fox remarked as he gathered the files that were signed by the board members.

Fox was Bruce’s right hand man, he trusted him and his extensive knowledge. Fox had worked with his father and his grandfather. Lucius Fox helped build Wayne Enterprises from its earliest beginnings. If it wasn’t for the color of his skin and the lack of a legitimate bloodline, it would have been Fox Enterprises.

Bruce sighed. “I knew that the board would have their hesitations, but I didn’t expect Daggett to be so hostile.” 

Fox snorted, shaking his head as if he knew something that Bruce did not. “The timing alone is circumstantial.” 

“How so?” Bruce questioned, his curiosity piqued. 

“It was the anniversary of the Drake heir’s birthday.”

Bruce frowned. “Drake heir,” he repeated, not following why Daggett should care if it was Tim’s birthday or not. “I don’t see the connection.”

Fox laughed. “Of course not, you were only in diapers when John Daggett and Jake Drake became partners. Do you recall D&D Incorporated?” 

“Vaguely,” Bruce began as more details came to him. It was a small business that attempted to take over Wayne enterprises when Bruce was in his twenties. But he didn’t realize that Daggett or Drake were behind that rouse… he was in college at the time, seeing the world and crafting the Batman. Fox took care of all his business affairs back then. “But what does Drake’s birthday have to do with it? He wasn’t even born yet.”

“But Daggett made sure that his name was tied to Drake’s. I’m not sure what Daggett had on Jack, but he held the upper hand of their partnership on and off the books. It wasn’t until after the birth of his son that had Drake trying to protect his family and assets.” 

“How did you become involved with all this?” Bruce questioned, not seeing how his CEO became involved in the Drake affairs. 

“Drake approached me after a board meeting years ago, he wanted me to take a look at some files. He didn’t trust any of his workers or Daggett’s for that matter… he was becoming increasingly more paranoid.”

“A touch of madness?” Bruce wondered. “I thought the Drake line was strong.” 

“I thought there may be a touch there, but when they were killed a few years later…” Fox shrugged his shoulders. 

Bruce stared at Fox. He couldn’t be suggesting what Bruce thought he was. “Are you saying you think Daggett was behind their killings?” 

“There was no proof of him being involved,” Fox stated. “But I know what Jack Drake’s will said and I know how pissed Daggett was when he realized that Drake Industries did not fall into his hands.” 

“He had motives and means, why didn’t it go any further?” Bruce questioned, feeling the need for justice. 

“Our system is corrupt, you know this. It benefits the vampires that we are.” 

Bruce groaned, rubbing his neck. He knew this… even when he searched for his own parents killers. “What does the young Drake’s birthday have to do with any of this?” 

“The boy’s body was never found, he’s been presumed dead. But with no body, the will remains strong until his eighteenth birthday.” Fox explained. 

“And then?” 

“Drake Industries and the rest of his estate becomes Daggett’s.” He continued. “The Drake manor was in his wife’s name and when she died there was nothing to stop it from being taken and sold… Drake thought by doing this that she would be safe and she’d always have a place to live. But they were both killed. If the boy was to publically declare himself, he’d be worth billions of dollars.” 

Bruce blinked as Fox’s words clicked in his mind. “You know.” 

“Yes.” Fox smirked. “With you at his side, I had hoped that he would have put a claim to his fortune by now.” 

“It’s not safe, if Daggett is really behind his parents’ death-”

“But the Batman can help, can he not? And it is rumored how closely he’s been working with the hunters in this town.” 

Bruce snorted, Fox knew him all too well. He’s helped him countless times over the years with Wayne Enterprises and Batman. “Why tell me now?” 

“It’s only a matter of time before Daggett realizes that the Drake heir is back in Gotham.” Fox stated. “And if he doesn’t lay claim to his inheritance by his eighteenth birthday, he will have nothing and Daggett wins.” 

Bruce nodded. “And do you happen to have a copy of this will?”

“Naturally.” Fox smiled as he handed him an envelope. 

“Thank you, Lucius. Once more you’ve been invaluable.” 

“My pleasure, Mister Wayne.” 

~*~

“The Magician isn’t home.” Tim announced as he opened the door. 

“I’m here to see you,” Bruce stated and Tim’s gaze narrowed on him. 

“If you’re here to talk me out of seeing Damian, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Bruce groaned inwardly, it had been a mistake on his behalf. He had thought that this thing between his son and Tim was for fun and since he knew Damian was with Colin as well, he took a gamble. But as everyone had pointed out to him, especially John. It was the wrong thing to do. All he had wanted was for his loved ones to be happy… but it wasn’t the case. Now Colin and Damian had broken off whatever they were doing and this thing between his son and Tim seemed much stronger than before. 

“No, it’s about your parents’ death.” He stated as he gestured inside the suite. “May I come in?”

Tim’s brow creased in confusion and he reluctantly nodded, stepping aside to let him in. “My parents?”

“Yes,” Bruce began as Damian rushed into the room. “Damian.”

“What are you doing here?” The boy demanded, glaring at him. “You’re not welcomed here.”

Bruce frowned. He hadn’t expected this response and it worried him, he had hoped that they’d be able to move past their talk, but perhaps he was mistaken. 

“It’s okay, Damian,” Tim intervened. “He has information on my parents.” 

Damian’s face softened and he looked to Tim, “Your parents?”

Tim only nodded in reply, turning his attention to Bruce. “I’ve been looking into their deaths, but I haven’t found any solid leads.” He curled his fingers into fists, his eyes filled with fury… Bruce recognized this anger, he felt it so many years ago and it lead him to be the Batman. Tim, it seemed had his own crusade.

Damian reached over and took Tim’s hand in his, offering Tim support as they continued on this topic of conversation. They seemed to genuinely care for each other and Bruce wondered briefly how he never noticed it before.

Bruce shook his head, focusing on why he was here. “Did you turn up anything on Daggett?” Bruce questioned.

“Daggett?” Tim repeated. “He’s an asshole according to John, but I haven’t actually met the man.” 

“Don’t.” Bruce stressed a bit too forcefully. 

Tim blinked. “Why?” 

“I have reason to believe he’s the one behind your parent’s death.” 

“What?” Tim gasped, pulling away from Damian and crossing over to his computer on the table. He typed away, studying the screen. “I haven’t found anything about him… just that they were business partners for a bit, like a 100 years ago.” 

“D&D Incorporated.” Bruce supplied and Tim nodded. “And I’m sure that’s all you’ll find in the public records. Have you seen a copy of your father’s will?” 

Tim sighed, rubbing his neck. “I was able to hack in and get a copy, but it felt incomplete.” 

Bruce nodded. It made sense, according to Fox his father was paranoid towards the end of his life and probably didn’t have an electronic copy of it. “Lucius Fox-”

“CEO of Wayne Enterprises?” Tim cut in. “But how is he connected to my father?”

“He isn’t, that’s why your father wanted his help,” Bruce stated as he took out the worn envelope from his suit jacket and handed it to Tim. “This is a copy of the will.” 

Tim stared at Bruce and then stared at the envelope in his hands. It took a second for him to fully process what this could mean and tore the envelope open and began reading the document. 

“It’s a lot of legal jargon, but what I think is the most important is the clause and the date it was signed.” 

Tim took a deep breath and turned the pages until he found the clause. “Daggett gets everything,” he gasped and then practically ripped through the remaining pages to the signature on the last page. “Holy shit.” 

“What is it?” Damian asked, rubbing Tim’s shoulder. 

“It’s dated a month before my parent’s death.” Tim groaned. “I don’t get it, this seems like motive and he had means to get it done. Why wasn’t he charged? Why isn’t there a damn thing about his involvement to be found anywhere?” 

“Daggett argued that if he wanted the inheritance, he’d have you killed as well. He stated that he didn’t need the money… and as you know, Gotham is corrupt. It favors the vampire elite. Nothing more was ever mentioned or pursued.” Bruce explained, it had taken him all night going through police records to find the memo that even mentioned Daggett’s possible involvement. 

“But you think there’s more?” Damian questioned. “It’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Bruce nodded, looking at Tim. “I was in your position once, when I looked into my own parent’s murders. I’d want to know. And now that you’re building your own empire, you need to know your enemies.” 

Tim drew in a shaky breath and nodded. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Bruce smiled and he hoped that this would be the start of mending the rift between him and his son and building a stronger future for all of them. “I’ll take my leave.” 

Damian squeezed Tim’s hand and then escorted Bruce to the door. “Thank you,” Damian added softly and Bruce knew that this was hard for Damian to do… it was a start. 

“Have a good night, Damian.” Bruce glanced back at Tim. “And I’m sorry for intervening with your love life. I had no right.”

“Tt.” Damian snorted. “Good night, Father.”


	78. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Three~

~Twenty-Three~

“When you were at the Daggett’s house-”

“When I was their Blood-Slave, plaything, sextoy, you mean?” John interrupted, because it was really time they said things like they were. He didn’t want to pick a fight with Bruce again, so soon after he had made his displeasure known about Bruce’s interference with Tim’s and Damian’s love life, but sometimes he still got very angry when he remembered how he was snatched away by Daggett and used as payment for his father’s sins, how he had been used and abused and passed around, how he came to think of himself as a thing. 

Bruce sighed. “I don’t want to fight, John.” 

John rubbed a hand over his neck. “I know. Sorry, I just – get angry sometimes, still.” 

Bruce nodded. He didn’t say he understood, and for that John was grateful. “I can come back later and ask about it.”

“No, it’s fine, I need a break anyway,” John said, he had been on this brothel thing for two hours now. John knew that Bruce wasn’t too happy that John was taking on the brothels and talking to the hookers there, trying to lure them away. Bruce was worried John could find someone nice and pretty to have a quick encounter with, but John would not do that. The girls and boys in the Vampire Brothels didn’t get to keep the money. They were basically slaves too. “What do you want to know about them that you don’t know already?” 

“I discovered recently, very recently, so don’t get mad I didn’t tell you about it, that Daggett might be the one who ordered the murders of the Drakes.”

“What?” John said. 

“Yes, he had motive and opportunity.”

“Motive?” 

“Yes, if Tim Drake doesn’t step forward before his 18th birthday, Daggett gets Drake Enterprises, all the money, and properties.” 

“But not the manor, it belongs to the Magician,” John said. 

“It was in Mrs. Drake’s name, and is not a part of the inheritance.”

“So, Tim has to step forward, sooner rather than later,” John said. 

“Yes, I already talked to Tim and Damian about it. I showed him the will.”

“And now you want to know if they ever talked about it while I was there?” John asked. 

Bruce nodded. “They might have, because they didn’t see you as anything other than their plaything and they probably didn’t think you would live to be twenty-five.”

What a horrible thought, but John knew that Bruce was right about it. Most Blood-Slaves didn’t grow old in households like the Daggett’s. The Dagetts were vampires that only liked the pretty and young things. Maybe they would have sold John, which they had… but if Bruce hadn’t – maybe they would have made an event out of his death, as he was a rare blood-type and all. He shuddered. 

“They talked about a lot of things like I wasn’t there or stupid,” John admitted. “But I was mostly under the bloodlust anyway. I can’t really think of-” he stopped. It was true he didn’t really remember, everything was a haze or pain, but he knew someone who could make him remember. 

“John?” 

“I think the Magician can help with that,” John said. 

“You want him in your head?”

“He’s been there before, and I trust him,” John answered. “If Daggett really hired the hunters who killed Tim’s parents, he wanted to kill Tim too. Tim only survived because most hunters don’t know that vampires can be born. You can’t think otherwise. Tim is still in danger from this man and we need to bring him down.”

Bruce nodded. “You are right. I’m grateful that you’re going to do this, John.” 

“I want to bring him down, Bruce. I really do. It will be my pleasure.” 

~+~

“That was not what I expected when you asked if I was free this morning,” The Magician said after John had explained his plan. 

“I am aware of that. But I just know that they must have talked about a lot of things when I was around, I just can’t remember them. And I want to remember them now. You can help me with that. You can make people forget things, so you can help them remember as well.” 

The Magician nodded. “Yes, but you are aware that I will see everything, right?” 

John sighed, closed his eyes briefly. He had suspected that. “I think I’m beyond shame now. I know now that it wasn’t my fault. They snatched me away when I was a kid, they trained me like a pet, they used me like they pleased. I’m not that small helpless child anymore.” 

“I will touch as little of those memories as I can,” The Magician promised. “I think I’m skilled enough to just touch those that mention the Drakes.” 

“Okay, I trust you. Should I lie down?” John asked. 

The Magician smiled. “Whatever is the most comfortable for you.” 

“The bed then,” John said with a wink. He grabbed the Magician’s hand and dragged him up to the bedroom he shared with Bruce. Bruce was at the office today, fighting the good fight. John hadn’t told him he would contact the Magician. He didn’t want to get Bruce’s hopes up. 

The Magician told him to lie down and made himself comfortable beside John. Only their arms were touching. 

“You don’t need to touch me for this, do you?” John asked. 

“No, but I find it’s easier with body contact,” The Magician replied. “Close your eyes John and count to ten.” 

“One, two, three, four…” John started and then the room blurred and became something else. 

_The parlor in the Daggett mansion, John is fifteen. He’s drunk or high, he doesn’t really know. It’s the first time he’s going to be shared. Master Daggett calls it a tasting._

_“You could buy the Drake mansion,” a fat small man says as he strokes John’s cheek and then grabs his neck hard._

_“I don’t want that piece of rubble,” Master Daggett replies._

_“Such a pretty, pretty boy,” the fat man says. “Does he suck cock well?”_

_“Go ahead and try him out. He’s a good pet. Does everything Master tells him to,” Master Daggett replies._

_“He was a wild and willful thing when we got him,” Mistress throws in. “Took some time to train him. Not that it hadn’t been fun,” she laughs._

_“I can look into the will,” the fat man says._

_“Much obliged,” Master Daggett replies and John is shoved down on his knees. He lands hard, it hurts, but he doesn’t say a word, only opens his mouth._

And then that was gone too and he was transported somewhere else. A few weeks later, John thought. He had a bruise he had earned by – he couldn’t really remember, something he had done wrong. 

_John is on his knees, sitting at Master’s side, while Master is on the phone. John isn’t allowed clothes for the whole weekend. The collar is too tight, but Master says he has to get used to it, so he won’t embarrass Master next weekend._

_“That brat still hasn’t been found!” Master yells into the phone. “How hard can it be to find an orphaned vampire?”_

_John breathes and tries not to fidget. He knows he will be punished if he disappoints Master again._

_“I shouldn’t have hired Hunters, those useless humans have a soft spot for kids,” Master sighs. “Yes, I know, it was a good plan, if they had killed them all. Or at least brought the kid back. Now I can only hope he starves or is killed by other Hunters for hunting humans.”_

_Someone says something funny on the other side of the phone because Master laughs and strokes John’s head, before his fingers pull hard and John bites his tongue so he doesn’t whimper in pain._

_“I don’t want anything to tie me to this thing. Please take care of it for me,” Master says. “Yes, of course, my pet looks forward to a weekend with you.”_

John gasped and opened his eyes, he didn’t want to remember that weekend. “Sorry,” he said, clutching the sheets hard. He could hear them tear. “Sorry. I don’t want to go back there.” 

The Magician kissed his cheek gently. “It’s fine, John. I wouldn’t have gone there anyway.” 

“Daggett did indeed have the Drakes killed and the man – the man I had to spend a weekend with, he took care of the hunters for Daggett. I was payment for murder,” John whispered. 

“John,” The Magician said. “It wasn’t your fault. You were a kid and you had no one to stand up for you.” 

“I know,” John said. “I know.” 

“If you ever want to talk about it, I am here for you.” 

“Thank you,” John replied. “But I don’t think I will. He never gave me to that man again,” he added in a whisper. 

The Magician hugged him and John curled into the Magician’s body. He was feeling tired, and sick, and angry. 

“Oh, John.” The Magician kissed the top of his head. “If you can show him to me I will take care of him.” 

John shook his head. “I don’t want to think about it right now.” 

“Okay,” The Magician replied and held him tighter. 

~+~

The whole day John was picking at that memory. He didn’t want to remember it, but it just wouldn’t leave him alone. He remembered that Daggett had blindfolded him, that had never happened before or after.   
The man hadn’t said much, but his voice when he spoke had been deep and cruel. 

John shook his head, something before the room with the dark purple walls, something as Daggett had handed him over to the man. 

“He’s prettier than the one you gave me after the Wayne incident. One might have thought you learned from that one,” the man had said and smiled. 

Daggett had shoved John forward then and snarled: “You better give him back in one piece. This pet is worth something.”

Holy shit, John thought. Holy shit. Bruce’s parents had been killed by Hunters and Bruce had been the only survivor and Tim’s parents – the same modus operandi. Why had no one seen that connection before? Just because there were roughly a hundred years between those cases? This was a city of vampires, for god’s sake. And Bruce had been friendly with the Daggetts, he had been a guest in their home. Bruce was still working with the man. 

He grabbed the phone and dialed the Magician’s number. “Could you please meet me at once?” 

“John-”

“Please, it’s important.” 

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes,” The Magician said and hung up. 

The Magician could go into John’s mind and confirm what John had seen and heard that day. A throwaway comment, he hadn’t remembered afterwards. To be honest he hadn’t remembered much after that weekend in the purple room. And he had been grateful for it too. 

John’s mind was racing and it only calmed down once the Magician entered the manor. John filled him in on what he remembered and the Magician nodded, took John’s hand and entered his mind. 

It was a quick look this time, neither of them wanted to stir those memories. John didn’t want to remember what had happened once the door to the purple room had been closed. 

“You are right. It seems like Daggett also had Bruce’s parents killed,” the Magician said, sitting down. 

“I know,” John said. “And I’ve known it the whole time.” 

The Magician looked at him sharply. “Your mind tried to protect you by closing that memory off. That is a good thing, John. I could erase it for good if you want me to.” 

The offer was very tempting, but John shook his head. ”No. Maybe I’ll need it again. Or parts of it. But thank you.” He took a deep breath. “We need to tell Bruce.” 

“Yes, we do,” The Magician replied. “Daggett needs to be taken down. He is a danger to Tim and you.”

John smiled. “I think we are a danger to him. And we will take everything from him.”

The Magician smiled back.


	79. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Four~

~Twenty-Four~

“I have to admit, I’m kinda surprised that you stayed here with me,” Jason murmured against Dick’s neck as he snuggled closer. 

Dick sighed happily, loving quiet moments like this. “Well, it’s nothing but drama at the manor… John’s pissed with Bruce, and all everyone is talking about is Tim and Damian.” And frankly Dick was sick of it. So after patrol, he went home with Jason instead of heading back to the manor. 

“Yeah, I bet. How’s Colin?” Jason asked as his fingers drifted under Dick’s shirt and settled on his abdomen. Dick soaked in the heat of Jason’s hand, he felt safe and secure in Jason’s arms. 

“I dunno, he won’t talk to me about it. He says he’s fine.” Dick explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders. It had worried Dick at first, but then he thought it was good that Colin had other friends to confide in… he didn’t want Colin to be only dependent on him. It would be good for Colin. “He has been texting someone from school a bit more. So I guess that’s good.” 

“Maybe. I’ll talk with him later.” Jason yawned. “Get some sleep, we have that meeting at noon.” 

Dick nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

~*~ 

Dick was startled awake by the loud knock at the door. It swung open a second later, “Meeting’s in fifteen,” Ian yelled, smirking at them. 

“Shut the damn door, Ian!” Jason growled, throwing a book at him and barely missing Ian as he slammed the door shut. “Fuck.” 

“Nice alarm clock,” Dick grumbled as he rubbed at his face. 

“Yeah, he’s been such a snarky ass since he’s been getting laid regularly.” 

Dick smiled, about damn time. “I take it things with Harper are good?” 

“I’d say so.” Jason mumbled, pulling Dick into his arms and then shuddering slightly. “You okay? You feel cooler than usual.” 

“I haven’t fed,” Dick whispered, feeling almost panicked when he took a deep breath and the scent of blood wafted over him. “Fuck, I hate it here.” He grumbled more to himself than to Jason… too many humans and a few were menstruating. It was almost nauseating, especially since he was so damn hungry.

“Okay?” Jason began, rubbing Dick’s back. “You’ve never said why though.”

Dick pulled away from Jason. “Because all I can smell is blood. So many people in one little house, and two are on their damn periods and it’s a bit overwhelming at times.” 

Jason’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

“Sorry, it’ll be better once I’ve fed. There’s still a few blood bags around, right?” 

“I think so,” Jason stated as he sat up, reaching for Dick. “But since Harper and even Cass have been hanging out here more, we may be low on supplies.” 

Dick frowned, curling into Jason’s embrace once more. “Shouldn’t there be even more, if they’re spending more time here… wait, Cass too? So does that mean the three of them are together, together?” 

“Maybe?” Jason shrugged his shoulders. “I know Ian was thinking about it, they’re definitely moving in that direction. It’ll happen sooner or later.” 

Dick nodded, that was good. The more positive human and vampire relationships there were, the better their plan would work. 

“You can drink from me,” Jason offered and Dick’s eyes widened, his heart warming at the thought. He loved when Jay offered. Dick knew he could ask, but he hatted making Jason feel like it was some sort of obligation. 

“Yeah?” Dick smiled as he ran his fingers over Jason’s pulse. It was strong and steady and fuck, Dick loved the taste of Jason’s blood. 

“Yeah.” Jason smiled in return, “Too bad we don’t have enough time to really indulge.”

Dick nodded and kissed Jason’s wrist before he bit him. He moaned at the taste and he wanted more than anything to ravish Jason, but he had to refrain… “Later.” Dick vowed as he licked the wound, closing it and then he kissed Jason’s wrist gently. 

“Later.” Jason agreed.

~*~ 

Dick claimed his seat beside Jason and glanced around the room. Ian, Harper, Cookie, Steph, Barbara, Damian, the Magician… and wait. Where was Tim? He frowned when he realized that John wasn’t there either. Huh. They hadn’t missed a meeting before. 

Ian quickly called the meeting to order and they went over the most recent endeavors. The Magician told them that it was harder than they thought to recruit those from the brothels and such. Dick could only imagine, it was probably all some of them ever knew. Once they saw what their group was offering it’ll be a smoother transition. For some, it was probably too good to be true. 

Barbara updated them about her father’s progress. It was pretty damn awesome that the Police Commissioner of Gotham wanted to help them out and was slowly getting more officers to buy into their whole new world approach. It would be better for them too in the long run. 

A ringtone interrupted the meeting and all eyes were on the Magician. Dick could have sworn he heard John’s voice on the other side, but the Magician quickly hung up and left soon after. 

“Tt,” Damian huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, where’s Tim? Everything okay?” Dick asked as the group seemingly broke off into different conversations. 

“He had to follow up on a few things,” Damian replied and Dick wanted to ask more, but that’s when Ian called the meeting back into order. 

Dick updated them on Bruce’s progress with Wayne Enterprises. Dick was really proud of Bruce for joining in and fulfilling his part of the plan. They had a long talk about it the other night before Dick had patrolled. Bruce did it for his sons… Bruce had grown so much over the years with John and Damian in his life. Dick was so proud of him. 

A few hunters, Dick only vaguely knew, updated them about their progress as well.

Dick tried to stay focused, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Damian’s comment and the Magician’s quick departure. Something was definitely going on. 

~*~ 

The meeting was coming to an end when Dick’s phone dinged with a text alert, almost simultaneously as Damian’s phone beeped as well. Odd. 

Dick read the text message and his heart squeezed tight. “Shit.” He looked up and shared a glance with Damian, the text was from Colin. Something was going down at the manor and Colin was scared. “I have to go.” 

“Fine, just go… might as well adjourn the meeting.” Ian grumbled. “Too many damn interruptions.”

“We did get a lot done,” Dick heard Steph intercede, but he was already out the door with Damian close beside him. They had to get to the manor. 

“Hey,” Jason called after him, stopping him in his tracks. “What gives?”

“None of your concern.” Damian tutted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I dunno, it’s Colin. Something is going on at the manor.” Dick explained quickly. “I’ll call you later.” He insisted and kissed Jason. 

“Is this why the Magician raced out earlier?” Jason asked and Dick shrugged. 

“Maybe?” Dick answered, but deep down he knew that the only reason the Magician would have raced out of the meeting was if it involved Tim or Bruce. “Probably,” he amended. “I gotta go.” 

Jason nodded and Dick took his leave, racing to the manor. 

What greeted him when he entered the manor was something out of a horror movie… Bruce wasn’t Bruce, but he wasn’t the Batman either. It was something in-between and the most frightening thing Dick had ever seen. 

“Let me go!” Bruce demanded, voice blood-curling as he arched away from the wall. 

The wall. He was being pinned to the wall. Dick tore his gaze away from the creature and looked to John who was trembling at the sheer force it was taking for him to pin Bruce to the wall with his telekinesis. “No!”

“What is the meaning of this?” Damian questioned harshly, before Dick could even manage to form the words. He wanted to know too, what the hell did this? He’s never seen Bruce like this before.

“Your father has had some upsetting news,” the Magician replied and he glanced at the stairs to see Colin standing there. “Go to Colin.”

“Tt.” Damian huffed, standing between them and Bruce. “Not until you tell me!”

“I’ll kill him!” Bruce cut in, not caring about anything else, but his thirst of vengeance. Fuck, it had to be bad for Bruce to be acting like this. Bruce’s movements were jerky as he fought John’s hold on him and Dick wondered for how much longer John could keep it up. 

“No, you’ll jeopardize everything.” The Magician began, but Dick had a feeling that he’s already tried to coax Bruce down. “Bruce, think of your family-” 

“I. Am.” Bruce seethed. “My parents were murdered!!” 

Dick sucked in a quick breath. Dick knew this of course, but it had been old news. Bruce’s parents were killed by hunters and Bruce stated how he had hunted down those hunters and had killed them. That was that… or so Dick thought. “What’s going on?” Dick finally questioned, trying to piece this all together. 

“Daggett.” Bruce growled as he continued to fight against John’s hold. 

“I can’t.” John hissed, dropping down on his knees as he rubbed his head. Shit, this was really hurting him and Dick felt torn, wanting to help Bruce and comfort John.

The Magician touched Bruce’s head and he suddenly stopped moving and the Magician caught him as he slumped forward, transforming once more into his normal form. “I’m sorry, you gave me no choice.” 

“What did you do?” Damian demanded as he glared at the Magician. 

“I trapped him inside his head, for the moment… hopefully until he cools down.” He sighed. “I knew he would take the news badly, but I didn’t expect this.”

“Shit,” John groaned as he closed his eyes and that’s when Dick could smell it, John’s blood. “Fuck,” John huffed, wiping at his bloody nose.

“You need fresh blood and some rest, you over exerted yourself,” the Magician stated as he picked up Bruce in his arms and started for the stairs. 

“No, shit.” John grunted, but he didn’t even attempt to get up.

Dick just stood there, confused as hell. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Daggett had my grandparents killed too.” Damian stated with fury in his eyes and his hands curled into fists.

“Wait, too? Someone needs to start explaining.” 

“Bruce found out that Daggett may have been involved in the death of Tim’s parents… and then he asked me to think back on my days in the house as their blood slave.” John worried his lip, pain evident in his voice. “I was able to confirm what Daggett did, not that he got his hands dirty, but he paid for it. And as I was remembering, I recalled a small comment that only proved that he had the Waynes killed too.”

Dick just stared at John. “Holy shit, this is huge. What are we going to do?” 

John shrugged. “We have to be smart about this… Bruce can’t just run off and kill Daggett. Even though I think he deserves it.”

Dick nodded in agreement and then he recalled something that Damian had said earlier. This. This was what Tim was following up on. Daggett was a keep figure in Gotham, they had to be delicate about this. “We’ll figure something out.” 

They had too, otherwise it would destroy the lives of those Dick cared for.


	80. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Five~

~Twenty-Five~

Damian's call had been short and to the point. So Tim was on his way to Wayne manor, before he could really think about it. He had been obsessing about Daggett and the connection he had to his father for hours, days, really. Since he had first heard about the will and that Daggett had his parents killed. Tim didn't know how he felt about it. Shocked for sure, but besides that? Angry, yes, but – he wouldn’t trade the life he was leading now for anything. He had talked about this with the Magician before, of course, years ago when he had still been a child. Nothing had really changed, Tim didn't want to bring the Daggett’s down for vengeance, he realized, but for justice and because that man was still a danger to him and to the people he loved. 

He parked the car and went to the front door, Alfred opened it before Tim could even knock. 

“Master Timothy,” Alfred said. 

“Alfred. I came as soon as I could. I take it everyone is already here?” 

“Yes, in the kitchen,” Alfred answered. 

In the kitchen of all places, but yes, Tim could see that. The Wayne kitchen had always had something warm, and homey. And half of the people sitting there were human after all. 

“Damian gave me the barest bones on the phone, can someone fill me in what happened?” He asked as soon as he entered. 

Everyone looked to John and the Magician. After a short wordless discussion, John took the lead.   
Tim sat down and took everything in. 

“He took it worse than you,” Damian commented. 

“He’s lived with it longer than me. He didn't have – his life up to that point had been different from mine. I always-” Tim stopped took a breath, “I always felt trapped somehow in the life my parents had wanted for me.” 

Damian reached out and covered his hand with his own. He squeezed once gently, and didn't pull away. Tim was grateful for that. 

“It's true, Master Bruce has always grieved for his parents and now knowing that he had killed the – well, maybe not the wrong people, but not those that were really responsible for his loss, I imagine it would add to his anger considerably,” Alfred said. 

“Of course,” John said. “Shit, I didn't even think about that. He had trained, he had hunted the Hunters down who killed his parents and left him an orphan. And now he realized that-”

“They were all set up,” Jason finished for him. “Wayne, his parents, the Hunters who wanted to stop more crimes and misery. Everyone was set up by Daggett.”

“Yes, and then he went and did it again a hundred years later,” John said, anger evident in his voice. “And he used me for his dirty deals!” 

“This man needs to be stopped,” Alfred said firmly. 

Everyone nodded at that. 

“So, why am I here, exactly? Damian said that you needed my help with Bruce. I mean...” he trailed off looking at them expectantly.

“Bruce is out cold now, but he won't stay like that for long,” John explained. 

“It's not safe to keep him in this state for long. I hoped he would calm down, but when I looked into his mind just now I could see the anger raging there still. He won't listen to John or me.” 

“Oh,” Tim said, cluing in. “You want me to talk to him because what happened to him, happened to me too, and because the same man was responsible for it. You think he will listen to me because we feel the same pain.” 

The Magician nodded. “I know how you feel about your life and the choices you were given after your parents died, but your situation is still very similar to Bruce's.”

“Yeah. Okay, I can try,” Tim said. 

“That's all we want from you.” 

“You need to make him understand that we need to be smart about this,” John threw in. “I want to kill the bastard for what he did to me, for what he used me for – for-,” he stopped abruptly and took a breath. The Magician reached out and put his hand on John's arm and John smiled at him sadly. Tim didn't feel jealous, he could only imagine what a man like Daggett had done to a pretty kid like John. “We need to be smart about this, because if Bruce kills him like this, it will come out and then everything we were planning and fighting for would be destroyed. Daggett is an old vampire, he has connections, and there are many people who support whatever he does. If he's killed, those people will put Bruce on trial. I am sure of that.” 

John was right of course. A vampire hadn't been on trial in a long time, but if Bruce would kill Daggett in such a public and clearly vampiric way, they would have to react to that. Daggett's wife would scream for justice. Bruce Wayne and his company would be gone and nothing would change at all in Gotham or elsewhere. It wasn't only about Bruce's revenge, or John's or his own. They had people now who depended on them. Hunters, human lovers and friends.

“You are quite right, Master John. And then the Wayne fortune and his assets would go to Misses Daggett,” he glanced at Colin then. And Tim's stomach tightened. No way in hell. 

“Not to mention, Wayne would be dead,” Jay threw in. 

“So we agree that we can't let him do as he pleases,” Dick said, it wasn't even a question. 

“I will talk to him,” Tim said. “Do you want me to do it now?” 

The Magician shook his head. “No, I would like to wait an hour or two more. Maybe he will calm down a bit by then.”

“Okay, you can bring me up to speed on everyone's progress then, as I missed the meeting,” Tim replied. 

Jay nodded. “Sure.” 

~+~

Two hours later, the Magician deemed it safe enough to go upstairs and talk to Bruce Wayne. John insisted on coming with Tim, which was fine. Tim appreciated John's concern. And if Bruce should get violent again, John could always use his telekinesis to stop him. Tim hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

“John,” Bruce said as they entered the room. 

“Bruce, how are you feeling?”

“Angry, still. I know the Magician is holding parts of it back somehow, but it must be straining him,” he rubbed a hand over his face. “I'm sorry I hurt you.” 

“No, it's – well, not alright, but understandable, of course.”

“I want to kill him. It's all I can think of,” Bruce said and his voice was deadly cold. 

“I know, Bruce, but not like this.”

“Is that why Tim is here?” Bruce said, looking at Tim for the first time since they entered the room. 

Tim nodded. “Yes, I wanted to talk.”

“You wanted to talk? Or did everyone else think it would be a good idea for the victims to band together?” He sounded somewhere between angry and sarcastic. Tim didn't like it. 

“I wanted to talk to you, but everyone else also thinks it would be a good idea,” Tim answered firmly. 

“Will you be okay?” John asked. 

Bruce nodded. “Yes, you can wait outside, John. I won't jump out the window and go to his house.”

John stepped forward and kissed Bruce gently on the lips. “I trust you.” 

Bruce sighed. “It will be fine, John.” 

John nodded and left them alone. 

“Take a seat, Tim,” Bruce said and Tim did. 

“Thank you. Everyone is worried about you, you know?” 

“Yes, I must have been quite a sight,” Bruce answered, wryly. 

“So I was told. I didn't know you could be between forms.”

“Only if I'm very angry,” Bruce replied. 

“And you were, as you found out that the man who is responsible for your parents' death is still alive and that he is one of your – friends.”

“Maybe friend is too heavy a word, but yes. I trusted this man. I did, do, business with him. I was a guest at his house, he was in mine. God – to think I would have never found out the truth if I didn't develop an obsession with John on that faithful day.” He looked outside the window. “I have always known that the Daggett’s were calculating and cruel. But that wasn't necessary bad for business, being ruthless, you know?” 

Tim nodded. “Yes.” 

“Like most rich vampires they felt entitled to everything. And no one even bat an eyelash. Blood slaves went missing? We looked away. Bruises and lashes on a child's skin? Teethmarks? It wasn't our concern, because they weren't our blood slaves.”

“It was the way you were raised,” Tim said gently. 

“It was also the way you were raised, but you rejected it even before your parents died and you started to live a peaceful co-existence with humans in the circus.”

“But I am a whole new generation of vampire. This is a new world. Humans are different. Women can vote for one,” he replied with a smile. 

“Yes, you are right, but it's still no excuse.”

“So you weren't only mad about Daggett and that you killed the Hunters for nothing? You were also angry at yourself.” 

Bruce nodded. “Yes.”

“I want justice too,” Tim said. 

“Of course you do, but Tim, I want revenge.”

“Killing him now won't solve this. Won't make the pain go away either. It will however destroy everything we have fought for and are planning to do. You must know that,” Tim said. 

“I do. I’ve had time to reflect a bit. I know that if the Magician and John hadn't stopped me, I would have damned everyone I love. And a lot of innocent people as well.”

Tim nodded. “Good. Now that I know it had been Daggett who had robbed me of my parents, who had stolen yours and who had done unspeakable things to John, I could concentrate my efforts there. I was digging over the last few days. Trying to find out everything that there was about his business, his family, his friends, people he works with.” 

“Ah,” Bruce said. 

Tim smiled. He knew it wasn't a friendly smile. “I want to take everything away from him. I want his money, his business, his home. And I want to give it to the people he so ruthlessly hurt.”

“What about Misses Daggett?” Bruce asked. 

“I don't know how much she had been involved. I have no illusions she hadn't know at least parts of her husband's plans.” 

“She must have at least known about Daggett giving John away for a weekend, must have seen him once he was back from that place,” Bruce said, balling his hands into fists. 

“The Magician can find out how much she knew. I wanted to ask him to check her out anyway,” Tim confessed. 

Bruce smiled, it mirrored the smile Tim had given him earlier. 

“Tim,” he said, “I am so sorry I didn't find out earlier. I'm sorry I didn't dig deep enough. I'm sorry I didn’t stop him years ago.” 

He sounded so sincere it hurt Tim deep in his chest. “It wasn't your fault.” 

“I'm still sorry,” Bruce replied. 

“I accept your apology, Mister Wayne,” Tim said. 

“Bruce, please. We are partners in crime now, aren't we?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, “We are.” He held out his hand for Bruce to shake it, but Bruce surprised them both with a hug. 

“We will bring him down,” Bruce said. 

“Yes, we will,” Tim replied, because of that he was sure. Neither of them would rest until Daggett had lost everything and then – then maybe Tim would kill him.


	81. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Six~

~Twenty-Six~

Damian looked up from his book when Tim stormed in. He looked livid and Damian wondered what had happened. Damian put the book aside and got up, crossing over to Tim. 

Tim turned to him, body tense and his fingers curled into fists. “That bastard!” He hissed. “He has the nerve to obtain not one, but two blood slaves! Even after he signed the agreement in support of ridding the city of the orphanages.” 

Damian didn’t even have to ask who Tim was referring to and wrapped his arms around Tim and giving the support that Tim clearly needed. 

Tim sighed and sagged against Damian. He buried his face into his chest as Damian rubbed Tim’s back. 

“How did you even find out?” Damian questioned. He kissed Tim’s brow, pulling back slightly to get a better look at Tim’s face.

“I went by to set up an appointment to pick up another one.” He began and Damian nodded, he knew that was part of their plan. The Magician and Tim would go every week and pick one or two blood slaves out and give them their freedom. They would go live at the Drake Manor… there were now ten kids that lived there. It was a slow process, but it was a start. 

“And?”

“Daggett called to change his scheduled appointment and I overheard the conversation. He offered Le Mar top dollar if he’d find him a rare blood type and that he wanted not one, but two boys. Younger the better.” 

Damian growled low in his throat. The fucking bastard. “He’ll get what’s coming to him.” 

“Not soon enough. I almost wish your father took care of him the other day.” Tim groaned and pulled away from Damian, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I know logically that would have been the worst move. We have to plan this carefully, not to fuck up what we’ve already started. But now I know that he’ll be tormenting two poor boys and there’s nothing I can do.”

Damian frowned. The problem was they didn’t have a plan to take Daggett down without it coming back to kick them in the ass. Father had started a plan to start taking him down financially, but it wasn’t enough. 

“When is the appointment?” Damian suddenly question as another plan started to form in his head. 

Tim shrugged. “What does it matter? It’s not like we can stop it.” 

“Tim.” 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Tim replied, looking to Damian. “Why?” 

“What if I was the blood slave?” Damian mused, the plan really starting to cement in his mind. It was so fucking simple. It was the perfect way into Daggett’s home and no one would give a blood slave a second thought. 

Tim tensed, his eyes widening. “What?” 

“It’s perfect Tim, think about it. I could go in, spy on the bastard and annihilate him. He’s such a smug bastard, he wouldn’t even know what hit him.” 

“Are you serious? You’re practically inviting the man to rape you. He’s a sadistic bastard, you heard John.” Tim argued. “No, Damian. Besides you’re too old for his tastes.” 

Damian huffed, rolling his eyes. “My blood is rare, vampires want me… and Father hasn’t publically announced me as his heir-”

“To keep you safe!” 

“Be as it may, Daggett doesn’t know I exist and the fact that I resemble my father would be very enticing to Daggett. He’d love to fuck me.” 

Tim inhaled sharply. “Are you listening to yourself? How can you- What the fuck, Damian?” 

“Think about it, logically, Tim. A blood slave has access to the house. I’m not affected by the blood lust… I can keep a clear head and listen and learn. It’s not ideal, but when he’s consumed by the blood lust and high on my blood. I can kill him and disappear before they even realize he’s dead.” 

Tim huffed, unable to argue with logic. Because Damian was right. “But you’d be at his mercy, he’ll hurt you and you’d have to take it. Fuck, Damian we haven’t even had anal sex and you’re practically inviting that bastard to rape you.” 

Damian sighed, it was the only downfall to his plan. But it had to be done. “I know.” 

“Do you?” Tim gasped, pressing his hands against Damian’s chest and forcing him to look at Tim. “I can’t let you do this. I want that bastard dead, but I can’t ask this of you.” 

“You don’t have to ask me, Tim. I want to do this. For you, for my father.” Damian whispered, he’d do anything for Tim and his father. That man had killed his grandparents. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. His mind was already made up and there was nothing Tim could say to change his mind. 

“There’s nothing I can say to stop you, is there?”

“No.” Damian stated with finality and Tim nodded, breathing in and out. 

“Okay,” he nodded, finally accepting the plan. Damian could still see his reservations, but at least he’d have his support. “How are you going to kill him that won’t have the authorities coming after you?”

Damian frowned, he wanted to just cut his head off… but if that’s not an option. He went over all the ways a vampire can be killed and most of them weren’t really an option. “Tainted blood, bonded blood… I know it didn’t kill the Joker, but can it kill Daggett?”

“It can, but he’s old enough that if he tasted it he’d stop drinking it and barely be harmed by it.” 

“What if he doesn’t realize it?” Damian mused, thinking of his own ability. “I can make him think it’s fine.” 

Tim blinked, considering it. “Then it’s possible for an older vampire to succumb. But I don’t know how much blood it’ll take to kill him. It could kill you in the process.” 

“But he’ll be gone and it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Damian stated. 

“I don’t know, Damian. It’s so risky, this whole plan is and I don’t-”

Damian smiled at Tim, loving that he cared so much about it. He shut Tim up with a kiss. 

Tim gasped, but quickly responded. The kiss quickly turned heated and soon Tim was straddling him on his bed. “I’m not letting him take your virginity from you.” Tim murmured against Damian’s lips. 

“Are you sure?” Damian asked, he knew they had done everything but anal. Tim was waiting and Damian had respected his wishes. Damian wasn’t sure if he was waiting to share that with the Magician or not.

Tim smiled, it was loving and kind. “Yes.” 

Damian nodded, kissing him deeply. This would be their last night together for a while, if not forever depending on how this all went down. Damian just let go and gave into Tim and his own desires. 

~*~ 

Damian went to the only person he knew that would help him complete his plan, there wasn’t anyone else that he trusted more. Commissioner Gordon. Even though they had never met before, he trusted the older man. Barbara spoke very highly of her father and he was helping them with their mission. Damian knew that he’d only have to ask and he’d help him here. 

“Are you sure about this, son?” 

“Yes,” Damian stated without any hesitation and the Commissioner nodded. 

“Very well,” he nodded giving him a card. “If you find yourself in trouble don’t hesitate to call.” 

Damian glanced down at the card and pocketed it. “Your concern is noted, but not needed. May we move forward?” 

The Commissioner raised a brow and chuckled. “You’re so like your father.” 

Damian couldn’t help the small smile that lingered on his lips at the comment. “Thank you.” 

He nodded and led the way to his car. “Let’s do this.” 

Damian followed and climbed into the vehicle. It was a short distance to the Blood Orphanage. The Commissioner escorted him in.

Damian schooled his features, keeping his gaze down and acting his part. He barely acknowledged the owner as the Commissioner dropped him off and the timing couldn’t have been more perfect it Damian had planned it himself. 

Daggett was in the waiting area with whom Damian assumed was his wife. 

Damian bit his lip, knowing the scent of his blood would be all to inviting to the bastard and he’d pay anything to get Damian. The owner was trying to push him into another room when Daggett called out to him.

Damian looked over at Daggett and gave him a small sad smile, hoping to entice the vampire further.

“I want him,” Daggett suddenly announced and Damian forced himself to look surprised and in awe of the man. “Yes, he’ll do nicely. He smells wonderful.” 

“He’s not been processed,” the owner countered, but Damian could see that Daggett wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“I’ll pay double,” Daggett insisted and the Owner smiled. 

“Triple.” 

“Sold.” Daggett smiled and it was a wicked smile. Damian would have shuddered in response, but that would have blown his cover. “What’s your name boy?” 

“Not that it matters,” Mrs. Daggett snorted as she looked him over, crossing over and tugging on his ratty clothes. “A bit old for your taste, but he does smell divine.” 

“Yes, he does.” Daggett agreed, grabbing Damian’s wrist. “Just a taste.” 

Damian looked to the owner who simply nodded. 

Daggett bit him and Damian had to force himself not to respond to him. Daggett moaned and then licked the wound clean. “Delectable.” 

~*~ 

Damian looked at his new surroundings. The Daggett’s had whisked him away before the ink had dried on the paper. He had given them a false name, not that they would call him by his name…John was proof of that. 

They had given him the rules of the house and ordered him to shower and change. He needed to be ready for dinner. 

But now that he was here he was starting to have misgivings. Everything was going as planned, but he’d have to play the game a few days before he could finish his plan. He ran his fingers over the smooth vial of Tim’s blood. He was hoping that they’d take him before being processed, which meant that they hadn’t gone through his pockets. He still had Gordon’s card and the vial of blood that would bind him to Tim and taint his blood. 

He took the vial of Tim’s blood and tucked it away so no one could find it. Soon. 

Damian breathed in deeply, preparing himself mentally for the challenge ahead. He showered and dressed, hoping he would survive the night.


	82. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Seven~

~Twenty-Seven~

As soon as he entered the apartment he knew that something was wrong. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Tim!” He yelled before he could even process what he was doing. 

Both Tim and Duke came out of their rooms and then the Magician knew what was wrong. Damian wasn’t home. That in itself wasn’t so unusual, since Damian liked to roam the city with his various projects that he kept to himself, but something about the way Duke wasn’t quite looking at him and the slightly stubborn tilt to Tim’s head told him that Damian did something, neither the Magician, nor his father would approve of. 

“Where is Damian?” He asked. 

“Gone,” Tim answered. 

“What did he do, Tim?” 

Tim bit his lip and for once the Magician was not distracted by this at all. He took a few steps forward and Tim’s arms tightened around his own torso like he needed to be held together by something. 

“He saw an opportunity and he took it,” Tim said. 

It was slowly coming together in his head, but he still wasn’t sure what the big picture here was. “Tim, what did Damian do?” 

“He sold himself to that Daggett guy,” Duke cut in. 

The Magician’s eyes snapped to the boy and he took a step back. “What?”

“He sold himself to that Daggett guy and since then Tim has kinda been a mess,” Duke said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“When was that?” The Magician demanded to know. 

“It’s too late. I imagine he’s already been sold and on his way to that man’s house,” Tim whispered. 

“And you didn’t try to stop him? You have any idea what Daggett will do to him?” 

“You think I was all for this? It’s insane, he will get hurt, he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, but he will get hurt and he will hate me!” Tim exploded. “But he didn’t listen, he’s stubborn like that. There was nothing I could do to stop him, except for maybe tying him up or drugging him. So I let him go.” 

The Magician took a moment to process this and then he stepped forward and put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “He won’t hate you.” 

“Daggett is a monster, you know that. Once Damian’s free of him he will know that we’re all monsters,” Tim said. 

The Magician pulled him in and hugged him tightly. “We aren’t all monsters, Tim. You are not a monster.” 

“Magician’s right, Tim,” Duke cut in, “You aren’t all monsters, like all humans aren’t saints. But Daggett and La Mar are rotten and need to be stopped.”

“At what cost?” Tim whispered into the Magician’s chest. The Magician was pretty sure that Duke hadn’t heard him. 

“We need to tell the others, so they know and don’t do anything harsh once it’s known that Daggett has a new Blood-slave. I mean it stands to reason he will want to parade Damian around,” Duke continued. “I’m also pretty sure that Mister Wayne will flip out about this.” 

The Magician could feel a headache coming, but Duke was right. Bruce needed to know as soon as possible. He could hardly imagine what Bruce would do to Daggett if he saw his son being passed around at a gathering. 

“You’re right,” he said, but he wasn’t letting go of Tim because Tim needed him right now. “Call the Manor, Duke, and ask Bruce and John and whoever else is there, to come at once. Tell them it’s an emergency.” 

Duke nodded. “On it.” 

“He thinks it’s a good idea,” Tim said, finally looking up at the Magician. 

“I know, but he has never been a slave and he can’t imagine what people can do to each other. He’s just a boy after all,” The Magician replied, gently. 

Tim took a deep breath and then stepped away. “I can understand his reasoning. He has rare blood, he has mind powers Daggett doesn’t know about, he is skilled in combat, he knew Daggett would want him as soon as he saw him. And really, how could Daggett not want him?”

That was true, Damian’s own father had wanted the boy. “Yes, I can see how these thoughts lead to him wanting to be sold and spy on Daggett,” The Magician said. He was pretty sure that wasn’t the only reason. After all, Damian was fiercely protective of the people he loved, like his father. Damian was most likely doing this partly because he cared for Tim so much and as long as Daggett was alive and free he would be a danger to Tim. 

“I want to kill that man,” Tim said. 

He wasn’t the only one, The Magician wanted to kill Daggett too, as did Bruce. 

“Wayne and the rest will be here shortly. They’re on their way,” Duke said in that moment, entering the living room. 

“Thank you, Duke. You boys think you are up to this?” The Magician asked. 

Tim nodded, so did Duke. It made the Magician proud. 

~+~

“We came as soon as we could,” John said, roughly half an hour later. The Magician was sure that they broke more than the speed limit on the way. 

“Duke didn’t want to say what this was about,” Bruce cut in. 

“Living room, now,” The Magician said. 

Bruce gave him a look, but complied. John, Dick, and Harper filed in after him. The Magician was surprised to see Harper, but it was good that she was here. She could inform the hunters after. 

“There is no way to sugar coat this, so I will just tell you,” The Magician began, as everyone sat down. “Damian is currently spying on Daggett as Daggett’s newest Blood-Slave.” 

“What?” John asked tonelessly. 

“How could you let this happen to my son?” Bruce exploded and was out of his chair in seconds. 

“I didn’t know about it, or his plan to do it in the first place-”

“He must have had help!” Bruce cut him off. 

“Yes, I imagine he did have help, but not from me, or anyone else here,” The Magician said calmly. 

“We need to get him,” Dick said. 

“No, it’s too late for that. Tim is pretty sure he’s already been sold and currently on his way to Daggett’s house,” the Magician replied. 

“I will buy him then from Daggett, like I did with John,” Bruce said, he sounded like it was already a done deal. 

“I don’t think you can offer him enough for Damian,” The Magician argued. 

“Besides, Damian wanted to do this and we might not like it, but he is our best chance now to get some dirt on Daggett,” Harper joined the conversation. 

“Easy for you to say, he isn’t your son!” Bruce hissed. 

“He doesn’t even live with you,” Harper countered. 

The Magician decided to step in before things got out of hand and uglier. “That is not the point.” 

“What is the point then? Why did you make us come here?” John asked. 

“So you would be prepared, because I’m pretty sure that Daggett will parade Damian around in the near future. He liked that sort of thing,” Duke said. 

“Yes, he does,” John whispered. 

“And he will invite you, Bruce,” The Magician said.

“And it would look suspicious if you don’t go,” John added, addressing Bruce. 

“Jesus,” Bruce said, leaning heavily against the couch. 

The Magician wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, but he wasn’t sure it would be and he didn’t want to lie to Bruce. 

“In fact, I think you should be a frequent guest after that first invitation, so you can keep an eye on Damian and get him out as soon as things start to get really bad,” Tim said. 

“John should go too,” Harper said. “It will probably give Daggett a kick to see him there, as a vampire now. And John is your bonded one,” she added. 

Not to mention, the Magician thought, that John would be able to keep Bruce in check. 

“I don’t think Daggett will be pleased to see his former slave being a vampire and his equal,” Duke cut in. “But it should give John the kicks. In other circumstances.” 

John smiled. “Yeah, in other circumstances it would give me pleasure. But I guess in other circumstances I wouldn’t be invited or even go if I was invited. I hate the man. Now more than before.” 

“All of this will hopefully be over soon,” Tim added. “I trust Damian to get this done and to get us what we need to bring Daggett down.” 

“I still don’t like it,” Bruce said. 

“No one of us does,” Dick replied. 

~+~

“I know that Damian would probably hate it, but I don’t care at this point,” Tim said, once everyone was gone and Duke had left to get something to eat at the deli around the corner. “But I think you should check on him too.” 

“Check on him?” The Magician asked. 

“Like you did with John when the Joker had him. That is what I mean,” Tim answered. 

“You are right, Damian would hate it,” The Magician said, but he knew that he would do it anyway. They needed to know what was going on there and Tim and Bruce really needed to know that Damian was alright – or as alright as one could be in such a situation.

“I’m sure he will be grateful to have someone else there with him, no matter what he thinks about it now. He is very proud, but pride won’t help him there,” Tim said. 

“You are right, pride won’t help him,” The Magician rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s such a dangerous thing to do.”

“We will get him out as soon as there is any sign of trouble. He is Bruce’s son, and that means he can’t be a Blood-Slave, everyone knows that.”

The Magician nodded. “We should get Damian’s papers in order for that possibility. His birth certificate for one.”

“Yes,” Tim said. “I will get us a copy or maybe I should get the original.” 

“The original,” The Magician said. This would keep Tim busy for a bit and hopefully distracted as well. 

“Could you check in on him tonight?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” The Magician replied, because there was no way he would deny Tim this or anything else that could ease his pain right now. 

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Tim asked in a small voice. 

“Of course, Tim,” The Magician answered and pulled the boy into a hug. They stayed like that for a long time.


	83. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Eight~

~Twenty-Eight~

Bruce growled, unable to do anything else but pace the length of the room. He had gone out on patrol, but Dick had benched him after he attempted to kill the wannabe rapist… all he could see was Daggett’s face on the smug bastard and he wanted to kill him. 

“Bruce,” John reached out to him once more, trying to soothe him but it wasn’t working. 

“Nothing you can say, will make this okay,” Bruce snapped, dragging his fingers through his hair. 

John huffed, “Then go see him… you can transform into a bat, why don’t you make use of it? Fly on over there and check on him.”

Bruce’s eyes widened at the suggestion, he had never thought to use his ability in that way. But it could work. He nodded and walked out onto the balcony. He closed his eyes and transformed with ease, glanced over at John and then took off into the night’s sky. 

~*~ 

He felt like he had been flying for hours by the time the Daggetts’ mansion came into view. He flew towards it, circling around it, but he had no idea where they were keeping Damian. He looked into a few windows, but he didn’t see or hear anything. 

Bruce wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He circled once more, when he noticed a set of bars to what appeared to be windows in the attic… that had to be it. He neared the window and peered in, his heart beating rapidly in his chest when he caught sight of his son. 

Damian.

He gazed around the small room, but Damian appeared to be alone. Bruce perched on the windowsill and tapped on the glass, hoping that Damian would be able to open the window enough for him to sneak in.

Damian stiffened at the noise and glanced at the window. He got up from the bed and crossed over to him. His eyes widened when he noticed the bat, “Father?” Damian gasped as he quickly opened the window as far as he could. 

It wasn’t much, but Bruce was able to squeeze through the bars with ease. He glanced around the room once more, making sure they were indeed alone before he transformed back into himself. Before he could say anything, Damian had wrapped his arms around him in a suffocating hug. 

It broke Bruce’s heart, he knew Damian wasn’t one to display his emotions openly and they had rarely hugged. Not like this. Bruce returned it, holding his son close. They both needed this. 

“How are you holding up?” Bruce managed to ask, his voice wavering with unspoken emotions. He was having a hard time keeping his head cool and he wanted more than anything to take Damian away from here. 

Damian shrugged, his head still tucked against Bruce’s chest. 

Bruce ran his fingers through Damian’s hair, he wanted to yell at him for doing this… for putting his life in the hands of that monster. But in a sense he was proud of his son for taking action to help those that he loved. “I am proud of you,” Bruce whispered. “But I do not agree with this. I’d rather give my life to spare you this torment.” 

Damian nodded his head, pulling away and looking up at him. “I did what needed to be done. He has already dropped his guard around me,” he whispered as he glanced over at the door. Damian rubbed at his neck and Bruce could see the bruising that would fade come morning. 

It made him sick knowing that once Daggett noticed that Damian could heal quickly he would take full advantage of it… he shuddered, curling his fingers into fists. “I’ll kill him.” 

“No, Father,” Damian stressed. “This is why I’m here… he thinks he’s so powerful, but I’ve already tricked him tonight. He was too caught up in the bloodlust to notice when-”

Bruce cringed at what that entailed, “I don’t want to know the details. You’re my son, Damian. I’m supposed to protect you and I’ve failed you.”

“I chose this, nothing you could have said would have deterred me,” Damian stated as he puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. So proud, so sure of himself… of course, Damian was his son. “It’s why I didn’t say anything to you or the others. But I gather everyone knows now?”

“Yes.”

Damian nodded. “Daggett knows Tim’s back in town. He was practically celebrating the fact. Especially since Tim isn’t of age yet. He wants him dead. He mentioned that he wanted a scout on Drake’s tail. Tim needs to be careful, you all do. This will all be for nothing if he harms Tim.”

Bruce frowned, he hadn’t expected news like this so soon. 

“I was expecting the Magician to dream walk me, but I’m glad you’re here.” Damian whispered a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“He may still visit you, he can bring Tim with him… Tim’s pretty messed up by all this. He truly cares about you and he’s worried that you’ll think him a monster after all this.” Bruce explained, squeezing Damian’s shoulder. 

“Never, that’s absurd. I know that Daggett isn’t Tim.” Damian huffed and Bruce wanted to believe him, but the longer Damian stayed here under Daggett’s thumb, the more Tim’s fear may come true.

Bruce nodded, he wanted to comment further but there was a noise down the hallway and Bruce quickly transformed back into the bat and flew to the window.

The door was unlocked and it swung open. “Who are you talking to in here, boy?” An elderly woman sneered as she put a tray on the bedside table. 

“Tt.”

She snorted, “Eat up, the boss wants you at your finest tomorrow night.” 

Damian huffed and the woman didn’t give him another passing glance as she slammed the door behind her and locked him back in. 

Damian sighed, returning back to the window. “Daggett’s having a dinner part tomorrow night. You should be getting your invitation soon.” Damian ran his fingers over Bruce’s bat wing. “Until tomorrow, Father.” He smiled and then turned away from Bruce, “Goodnight.”

Bruce attempted to reply, but only let out an undignified squeak that caused Damian to glance back at him, chuckling softly. His face was softer, so youthful and it made Bruce’s heart ache that he had to leave Damian here. But to see that look on his face, made Bruce feel slightly better about the situation. Damian was holding out strong so far. 

And with that Bruce flew back into the night and returned home. 

~*~

Everyone was waiting for him when he returned. John was immediately at his side, while the others sat there quietly and expectantly. 

“How is he?” Colin asked, looking dreadfully worried. 

“Surprisingly good,” Bruce replied and there was a sigh of relief all around. 

“Sure, he’s doing good now. But it’s been less than twenty four hours,” Jason stressed. “And this was delivered when I got here.” He threw the card at Bruce in disgust. “That bastard couldn’t wait to show him off.”

John frowned as he picked up the card from the floor and read through it. “Fuck.”

“Language,” Bruce reprimanded out of habit, taking the card from John’s hand. “And I’m sure he’ll want to impress me the most and I’ll make sure Damian is mine for the night.”

“I’m not sure that’s any better,” Jason huffed. “He’s being claimed by vampires all around. It’s sickening. When Harper told us earlier, Ian went ballistic. He nearly died at that bastard’s hand before he managed to escape.”

“Ian,” John inhaled. “I forgot how this would affect him too, he was there. He almost died under Daggett’s care. Fuck, we need to get Damian out of there.”

Bruce groaned, wanting nothing more than to take his son away from Daggett. 

“We have to give him some time,” Dick urged. “I know it’s not ideal, I’d never wish that on Damian, but he’s already there and given time he’ll-”

“Daggett knows that Tim’s alive and he’s living here in Gotham. We need to be vigilant and keep him safe. Damian said that there will be a scout on his tail.” Bruce cut in, Damian had already proven his point. They wouldn’t have known that Tim was being followed until it was too late. 

“Well, damn. I’ll update the hunters, someone will be shadowing Tim at all times.” Jason stated as he headed for the door, Dick following after him.

Bruce turned to Colin and John. Colin still looked a mess and he nodded to John to take care of the boy. Bruce couldn’t reassure him like John could. And he had other things on his mind. 

~*~ 

Apparently the invite was only for him, which made Bruce worried… he had expected Daggett to show Damian off to more of the Gotham elite. Did he know that Damian was indeed Bruce’s son? 

“I think, tonight, you’ll reconsider your dreadful alliance with the hunters and their cause,” Daggett all but purred as he sat down beside Bruce. He rang a bell and Damian was ushered in a moment later. 

He didn’t even recognize his son, he was stripped down to a black pair of boxers, his skin was oiled to be even more radiant in the light. Bruce sucked in a breath at the scent of his blood in the air. 

“He tastes even better than he smells.” Daggett smirked, gesturing for Damian to come closer. “Come here, boy.”

Bruce wanted to smack the smirk off of his smug face for addressing Damian as such. Bruce remembered how he referred to John in such a manner and he found it horrible then and now. Bruce bit his lip, forcing himself to be cordial… he didn’t want Damian to be hurt in the crossfire. 

“You can have him for the night,” Daggett began and Bruce knew there was a catch. 

“You’d simply share him with me?” Bruce wondered as he kept his gaze on Damian, hoping that his need to protect him would appear as wanting and lust to Daggett. 

“Of course,” he grinned. “Once you have a taste of him, you’ll reconsider. You’ll tear up those contracts you made the board sign.” 

“Perhaps,” Bruce mused as he tried to push back his utter disgust. “After a night.” 

“Certainly,” Daggett smirked once more. “I made up a bedroom just for you… you may remember it. It’s where you had your first taste of your boy.” 

Bruce gritted his teeth, hating that he’d ever refer to John in that way. “John was upset he couldn’t make it, he’d have enjoyed such a delectable offering.” 

“Right,” Daggett’s smile faded and he huffed, shaking his head as he waved it all away. “Follow me.” He grabbed Damian’s arm and dragged him down the hall. Bruce followed closely and was grateful that Daggett didn’t comment further and left them alone in the room. 

Bruce closed the door and locked it, leaning heavily against it. He frowned as he noticed that Damian was still gazing down at the floor, there was no life in his eyes and it scared Bruce. “Damian?” He began as he titled Damian’s chin up. 

Damian blinked, his gaze was still a little hazy. “Father?” He slurred and it was obvious that Daggett had given him some sort of drug. 

“What did he give you?” He demanded and Damian shrugged. 

Bruce growled, he hadn’t expected Daggett to drug Damian, but then he shouldn’t have been surprised. He pulled Damian into his arms and just held him close. Tonight he’d be able to keep Damian safe and that’s all that mattered to him. He’d deal with all the rest later.

They would just have to take it one day at a time.


	84. ~Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Nine~

~Twenty-Nine~

“Tim,” The Magician said, “You are in real danger.” 

They have had this argument before, of course. Ever since Bruce Wayne had spoken to Damian and Damian had told him that Daggett knew Tim was still alive and in the city. 

“I know that. I have been in danger before, we just didn’t know it.” 

“Well,” The Magician snapped, “We know now!” 

Tim understood that the Magician and everyone else, really, was worried about him, but he wasn’t a little boy anymore, he could take care of himself. He was a vampire after all and not a weak one. 

“And I will be careful, but you have to understand that I can’t just stop doing what I’m doing. Not now. Now than ever I need to finish it all, so we can bring Daggett down and get Damian back,” Tim said. 

“Stop going to the brothels at least,” The Magician replied. 

Tim nodded. “Fine. I’ll stay away and let someone else handle all of that. But you can’t lock me up here.”

“I know,” the Magician sighed. “You were raised in a circus after all, as a free spirit.” 

Tim smiled. “And whose fault is that?” 

“I regret nothing.” It was the sincerity in the Magician’s voice that made Tim swallow hard. 

~+~

“For the record? I don’t think this is a good idea,” Duke said. “The Magician will flip the heck out. He already lost a son.”

“Melodramatic much, Duke?” Tim asked, as he put his jacket on. It was getting colder, autumn was just around the corner. 

“We’re living in a city full of vampires, someone is trying to kill you, and I will most likely be collateral damage.” 

Tim gave him a look. “It’s the Deli around the block and I’m going crazy in here.” Without Damian, went unsaid, but it seemed Duke heard it anyway. It wasn’t only that Damian wasn’t there, because Damian had a habit of roaming the streets alone. It was because Tim felt helpless faced with the knowledge that Damian was in Daggett’s clutches. It was a miracle really, that Daggett’s spies hadn’t uncovered where they lived and that Damian was Tim’s lover. He shuddered just thinking about it. 

“I get it,” Duke said. “I don’t have to like it.” 

“It’s the Deli around the corner,” Tim repeated. 

“Yes, and if there is a tail on you, then they know that you go there sometimes. Maybe they are already waiting for you there.”

“We can always go to another Deli.”

“This one is closest and I don’t want to be killed because I need to eat, Tim. On second thought, I can just call them and order in.” 

“No way. I’ve been here for two days straight. Working on shit. I need fresh air.” He had hacked everything he could think of to get Damian’s birth certificate. There was only one copy and he had hunted it down. It had been sent to him via express courier and it was now in the Magician’s safe. It was true, money got things done a lot faster. With the original document they could prove that Damian was Bruce Wayne’s son and heir, and therefore could not be sold as a slave to anyone. 

“Fine, but no stops on the way. Just to the Deli and back,” Duke said, sternly. He sometimes behaved like their older brother. Tim had to admit he liked it on most days. Not so much right now. But he would go with it, because he knew that Duke was right: there was no telling if the tail also had kill orders and if he did, then Duke would be collateral damage. 

“I don’t have a death wish, Duke. I just want to get out of the apartment for a short while.” 

Duke nodded, zipped up his jacket and pocketed his phone. There was a tracker in it, of course, they all had them now. The hunters hadn’t like it at first, but it sure came in handy. They had agreed that at least two people should know where you’re going when you’re going out alone. This was their endgame and they couldn’t afford to lose any players. He texted the Magician that they were going to the Deli and then grabbed the keys. 

As soon as he was outside, he stopped on the sidewalk and breathed. Until Damian had gone, he had never felt trapped in the apartment before, but now Tim felt restless. He wanted things done and over with. 

Duke grabbed his hand and pulled. He was getting more affectionate too, which was a good sign, Tim thought. He would be a real boy in no time. 

“Come on, standing here like a fool. You should just draw a target on your back and be done with it,” he huffed. 

Tim laughed and let Duke pull him down the street. In their little corner of Gotham, there weren’t any signs of vampire activity. It looked all very normal, but Tim wondered, not for the first time, how many kids were being used and abused as Blood-slaves and sex-toys behind these pretty façades. 

They made the trip to the Deli with no incident. Tim hadn’t felt or seen anyone following them either, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t someone spying on him and Duke. 

“And a Snickers,” Duke said, nodding to the candy bars. 

The elderly shopkeeper smiled and put it in the bag with the sandwich and salad Duke had ordered and while he paid for his food, Tim looked around. He hadn’t really been in that many places that sold food, because as a vampire he didn’t need to eat. He wondered why Duke liked to come here. Why Damian liked it too. There were fancier places. And they could afford the best Japanese or French Cuisine. He had never asked these questions, there had never been time, it seemed. 

“Thank you,” Duke said and then looking at Tim, “Ready to go home?” 

Tim nodded. 

~+~

They got regular updates from The Magician, who was dream-walking to check on Damian, but Tim could barely stand to be inside Damian’s mind. Every time, it seemed to him like there was a little less of Damian there. 

On the seventh day, he punched a hole in the wall of the living room. 

“We can’t protect him like this!” 

“Tim, he is doing it because he believes this is the only way,” The Magician argued. “I understand how hard this is for you.”

“No, you don’t,” Tim said. “I love him and this monster has him and I know Damian keeps the really bad stuff away from us when we’re inside his mind, but with every day he’s there, I feel like there is less and less of Damian left. And I’m so sick of it. Of letting Daggett hurt everyone just because he can.”

“Tim-”

“And I’m sick of being a prisoner in my own home!” He could only do so much from here. And he hated that he had to live in fear now. Tim couldn’t stand it. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I mean, he knows I’m alive, he has me followed and watched. Wouldn’t it be the best move to claim my inheritance now?” 

“I thought you wanted to wait for the right moment?” 

“To be honest I don’t know what that moment would be,” Tim answered. “I wasn’t sure I wanted it at all, but reading my father’s will, knowing that Daggett killed my parents to get his hands on our company, no way in hell will I give it up without a fight now.” 

“Okay,” The Magician said. 

“Okay?” 

“Yes, it might distract Daggett too,” The Magician replied. 

Or it could make him mad and he could make Damian suffer for it, Tim thought. Fuck. “We need to let Damian know that I’m going to do it, so he can get out of there before it happens.”

“You’re right. Daggett will not take the news of your public return very well. He might make Damian suffer for it.” 

“We should inform everyone else as well, so they can be prepared.” 

“I will talk to Bruce and John about it this evening. I’m going over anyway,” The Magician said. 

Tim nodded. It was good that the Magician kept an eye on Bruce as well. John needed the support now too. 

“Tim, how are you holding up?” 

Tim should have seen that one coming, but he hadn’t. He was seriously off his game. He wanted to say ‘fine’, but no one was fine right now, so he just shrugged. “I hope it will be over soon.”

The Magician pulled him into a hug. “Yes, me too.” 

~+~

In hindsight, Tim thought wryly, it had been really stupid to think that Daggett wouldn’t know about his plans. He leaned heavily against the door and breathed while he was bleeding on the floor. 

“Jesus!” Duke said just as the Magician’s arms caught Tim as he was falling. 

“Duke! Get me the first aid kit and towels,” The Magician snapped. 

Tim was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. He had fought as best he could. He wasn’t really a fighter and he was sure that he only got away because the four hunters, if they had been hunters, had been surprised by his strength. He didn’t look it after all. Not like Jason or Damian. Or even Duke. 

“Shouldn’t we get a doctor?” Duke asked as he handed the first aid kit and wet towels over. 

“I don’t know who I can trust,” the Magician answered, getting Tim out of his clothes to get to the wounds. They weren’t healing like they should, Tim could feel it. 

“Mister Pennyworth then?” Duke said. 

“Yes, good idea. Tell him to hurry!”

Once Tim was halfway naked, the Magician started to clean the blood away carefully. “What were you thinking?” 

“I went for a walk, just to the Deli,” Tim answered in a small voice. “Four of them jumped me on my way back.” 

Tim could feel the Magician’s hands tremble as he finished cleaning Tim’s skin. “You don’t even eat!”

“For Duke, I wanted to get something for Duke and Damian, once he’s back…they have this candy bar…”

“Okay,” The Magician said, visibly composing himself. “It will be fine.”

“Pennyworth is on his way,” Duke said in that moment. 

“Good, thank you, Duke,” The Magician said just before Tim passed out. 

~+~

When he came to it was still dark outside and he wasn’t on the couch anymore. 

“You’re awake,” The Magician said. 

Tim tried to sit up and then winced. His side hurt, he felt like his insides weren’t were they used to be, where they should be. “Shit.”

“I would not recommend getting up or moving around much,” The Magician said. “Alfred did his best, but he is not a doctor.”

“I will be fine then?” 

“I don’t know what they used, but your wounds didn’t knit together like they should have.”

“Poison then?” 

“Most likely. You were lucky.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I won’t back down,” Tim said, closing his eyes. “Damian?” 

“Bruce is checking on him. Probably distracting Daggett too, to buy Damian some time. I’m sure Daggett will hear about this failed attempt on your life soon. Even if Dick and Harper are hunting the men down who did this to you. If they are smart, they’ll leave Gotham. Daggett doesn’t tolerate failure.” 

“I will announce my return tomorrow,” Tim said. “No more waiting. Call Mister Fox for me? He was helping with this.” 

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow, you need to sleep.”

Tim wanted to protest, but then just let it go. He needed to rest.


	85. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Non Con and Character Death

~Thirty~ 

Damian blinked as the news of Tim’s attack sunk in and fully registered in his brain. He wanted to retaliate and hurt the man before him, the man that orchestrated the attack for Daggett. It took every ounce of will power not to respond with the seething anger that was burning in his veins. 

“But he’s not dead, you idiot!” Daggett growled, digging his fingers into the back of Damian’s neck. “You had one job.” 

The man snorted, “His injuries are fatal, our knives were treated with an ancient, deadly strain of vervain. There’s no known antidote, he’ll bleed out within days.”

Damian’s whole body tensed… he couldn’t lose Tim, not after everything that he’s been through. This was for Tim. To save him and Damian was too late. He spared a look up at his so called master. He looked pleased and it made Damian sick to his stomach. The fucking bastard was going to die. Tonight. 

“Then there may be reason to celebrate.” Daggett grinned. “And you may be spared your life as well.”

“Two of my men are dead.” He huffed. “You didn’t tell me he had Nightwing and Blue Jay as allies. They hunted us down, I barely survived their attack!”

Damian hid a small smile at that little bit of news. He knew Grayson was good and he knew that they’d continue to hunt down the wannabe assassins.

Daggett snorted, tugging at Damian’s hair and forcing him to stand. Daggett rubbed against him, nipping at Damian’s neck and dragging his fangs against his pulse… to induce the blood lust in his veins. Even though Damian felt nothing, he forced himself to attempt to rub back against the vile man. “Go bathe and wait for me in my suite.” 

Damian simply nodded, it would give him enough time to get the vial of blood he needed. He slipped out of the study and practically ran to his room… they had stopped locking his room after his first week there. He was free to wander around the place, which helped in snooping further, but he didn’t find anything useful. It was frustrating. 

But it didn’t matter anymore, he was going to kill Daggett tonight and be done with all this. He slipped his hand under the bed and took out the vial he had hidden there. He took a deep breath, this was it… Damian uncapped it and swallowed down Tim’s blood. 

He instantly felt warmer and then nothing… was that it? He worried his lip and then threw the evidence out the window.

Damian took a deep breath, there was no turning back now. He quickly showered and applied the scented oil that Daggett preferred. He had to keep up the ruse, but tonight would be the last time he’d have to give himself to that bastard. 

~*~ 

He stood at the end of the bed, waiting for Daggett as he had been instructed so many times before. 

“No visitors!” Daggett shouted down the hallway, “If he comes back, send him away.” He grumbled as he entered the room. 

Damian looked up at him and Daggett smiled, it was dirty and lecherous and Damian wanted to wipe that look off his face once and for all. 

“Ah, my boy.” He grinned, cupping Damian’s face in an almost loving fashion, but Damian knew it wasn’t. “With you, I’ll finally get Wayne where I want him. He’s already offered me more than I paid for you.” He smirked and tugged on Damian’s robe. “Another night with you and I’ll get the shares I deserve. Wayne Enterprise will be mine.” 

Damian forced himself to lean into his touch, instead of the bloody rage that Daggett’s words enticed. He wanted to strangle Daggett with his bare hands, but he knew that wouldn’t do the job. He had to stick with the plan. 

Daggett untied Damian’s robe and let it flutter to the floor. He pushed him back onto the bed and Damian let out a whimper, because he knew Daggett loved it when he did that. After all, Damian was setting the stage as he had every night…at least the bastard stopped giving him the mind altering drugs. 

“So beautiful,” Daggett moaned as he dragged his fingers down Damian’s side, his nails digging into Damian's flesh. 

Damian let out a breathy moan and moved up into his touch, instead of away. He hated this, he loathed every moment, but at least this time he knew it was the last time he had to endure Daggett's touch.

Damian got down on all fours and presented his ass to Daggett. He felt exposed and dirty and he hated this. He dug his fingers into the silk sheets and waited for Daggett to make his next move. He tensed as he felt the cold lube against his ass. 

Daggett thrust in and Damian cried out, unable to stop himself. It hurt, Daggett never took the time to prepare him, he just took what he wanted. It wasn’t loving or tender… Damian forced himself to move and push back against Daggett to get it over with faster. 

Daggett moaned, fingers digging into his hips as he forced Damian closer and then he licked at Damian's neck. He bit down and pain shot down Damian's spine.

Damian felt Daggett tense against him and he knew that Daggett must have realized that his blood was tainted. Damian closed his eyes and used his ability to force the image of the previous nights into Daggett’s head. Damian made Daggett think that all was well, that his blood was divine and he had to have more, he needed more.

Daggett moaned as he continued to drink from him, fucking him harder. 

Damian’s control was slipping, Daggett had never taken this much blood from him. He started to panic as Daggett continued to move. Damian wasn’t sure how much was needed to kill him. What if it wasn’t enough? What if this just killed Damian instead? 

Daggett groaned as he completely stilled and collapsed against Damian. There was no movement, no intake of breath. His body felt cold, even though he had just fed. Daggett was dead and Damian was trapped under him.

Damian felt too weak to move and he felt alarmed as he felt his blood trickling down his chest. He was still bleeding, Daggett hadn’t closed the bite wound. He was going to die too. 

He closed his eyes and called out to the Magician in his head. He kept calling out to him, needing to speak to him before it was too late. 

“Damian.” 

Relief washed over him and he looked to the Magician. “I’m sorry,” he stated, he didn’t have the strength to keep back the memories and feelings that he normally kept to himself. His feelings for Tim and the moments that he shared with him, everything that Daggett had done to him… his past: living under his Grandfather’s thumb. He hated having the Magician in his head, he didn’t want him to know everything that he was feeling, but it was needed. 

“Damian?” His voice was full of worry and Damian felt so bad to worry him, the Magician was like a father to him.

“Daggett’s dead.” He managed, his thoughts and memories swirling around him. “Tim. Poisoned.” 

“Yes.” 

“Ancient. Deadly. Vervain.” Damian slurred together and he knew that he wasn’t going to make it much longer. He was losing too much blood. “Tell Tim. Love him. Father-”

The Magician wrapped his arms around him and it almost felt like he was there with him. “Hold on, Damian.” 

Damian wasn’t sure if he’d be able too. It was dark and he was so tired. 

And then there was darkness everywhere.


	86. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-One~

~Thirty-One~

“I need everything you guys have in your secrete vampire hunting books on deadly ancient vervain,” Jason barked into the phone. 

“Take a fucking breath and explain,” Ian snapped back at him.

Jason ran a hand through his hair and then told Ian, as calmly as he could, what he was looking for. “Is there a cure?”

“I don't fucking know, but Kami or Lee might. Shit, so the baby vamp is bleeding out?” 

“Seems so, Alfred did what he could, but Tim's still bleeding out. Damian is – shit, he did it, but he's in critical condition too, and the Magician says Damian drank Tim's blood just before.” 

Jason really couldn’t quite believe that Daggett was dead, and that the Gotham PD was going to declare it a fucking heart attack. Gordon himself had brought Damian back to the manor. Jason knew that he was operating on adrenalin only right now. Some part of him was in shock and not really processing the bigger picture, but right now he needed to focus on the one thing he thought he could fix. Other people were going to take care of Damian and the media shit storm that was going to hit soon. 

The Magician was a fucking mess, he was not only losing Tim, but Damian too, and Jason didn't need a powerful, ancient vampire with mind-powers to go crazy with grief. Actually no one needed that, and his brain really needed to stop babbling. 

“He might turn?” Ian asked. 

“Who the fuck knows with Damian? Can you help Tim?”

“We're on it,” Lee's voice came over the speaker. 

“Thank, fuck,” Jason said. 

“We will have to look at him and the wound,” Kami threw in. 

“I'll let the Magician know,” Jason said. “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” Ian said and hung up. 

Jason stared at his cell for a second and then put it into his back pocket. He felt restless, but he had no idea what the next thing to do was going to be. 

“Jay?” Dick asked from the door to the library.

“Lee and Kami are working on it,” Jason said. 

“Is there a cure for the poison?” Dick asked, hopeful.

Jason shrugged, because he didn't fucking know. “They didn't say there wasn't.”

“Tim wants to announce his return from the dead, today, on live television,” Dick said. 

“Is he insane? He can barely keep his eyes open and they're feeding him blood every fucking hour, so he won't die.” 

“He's afraid Daggett's wife might try to claim his family's company if he doesn't do it. He's afraid he'll die before he can set things right,” Dick said in a whisper. 

“Dick-”

“He's making a will, Jay.” 

“He's not going to fucking die!” Jason hissed. He was going to make sure of it. There was no way he was going to lose more people. 

Dick crossed over to him and leaned his head against his chest. Jason put his arms around Dick and held on tightly. 

Jason took a breath. “What about Damian?”

“A doctor is with him, one that Bruce trusts. For you know, humans. He’s lost a lot of blood, so he’s getting a blood transfusion. Human blood. Doctor Thompkins thinks that should help.” 

Jason kissed Dick's head. “He'll make it and we will save Tim too.”

Dick nodded against his chest and held on tightly. 

~+~

“It’s not like my ancestors wanted to cure vampires of the deadly poison,” Kami said as the Magician stared him down. “This rushed antidote is me doing the best I can.”

Jason gave the Magician a look that clearly told him to back the fuck off. He understood, he really did, because if Dick had been poisoned like that. Shit. Tim looked already like a corpse and he was barely breathing and that big fucking red stain on the blanket (they had stopped changing it after the third time it stained through) didn’t help to ease anyone’s mind. 

“It’s important to pump blood into him. Human only,” Kami said. “He needs to bleed it out. And then an infusion of vampire blood should set things right again. Perfect would be his own, but I’m guessing you guys don’t have bags of your own blood lying around for emergencies?” He asked hopefully. 

The Magician shook his head. “No. But maybe we should.” 

Kami nodded. “Never hurts to have your own blood ready for a transfusion.” He sighed. “There isn’t anything more I can do for him. I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you,” The Magician said and then sat down in the chair beside Tim’s bed, heavily. He looked worn out, Jason thought. 

He and Kami left the Magician to his vigil. 

“Now that Daggett is dead, we need to talk about taking down La Mar’s orphanage,” Kami said once they were outside the sick room. 

“I know. I just haven’t had time to think about it, between Tim and Damian being in mortal danger,” Jason admitted. 

“Understandable, but La Mar will probably want to leave the city soon, the country even. I don’t know what he’ll do with the boys, Jason. We have eyes on him and the orphanage, but-” he stopped, shrugged. 

There was nothing left to say after all. They needed to take La Mar down and Jason would enjoy doing it. 

“He sold Damian to Daggett. I thought that could be our way in to take him down legally, but with Daggett dead…I’ll need to ask an expert on these things,” Jason replied. 

Kami nodded. “Don’t take too much time. Ian is itching to burn the whole hellhole down.” 

Jason knew that feeling all too well and intimate. “I will let you know as soon as I can. We will get him, Kami. I promise we will.” 

Kami smiled at him and Jason grabbed and hugged him tightly. He hadn’t seen Kami that much lately, but right now, he needed to let the man know that Jason still thought of him as family. 

Kami patted his back gently and then let go of him. “Don’t be a stranger Jason, once this whole clusterfuck is over and everyone we love is safe.” 

“I won’t, I promise,” Jason said escorting him to the front door. 

It was strange that he was feeling at home lately at the manor. It had been a prison for so long after all. 

Once Kami was gone, Jason closed the heavy door and leaned against it. He was tired, but there was no time to rest. He needed to talk to Gordon or Babs. They needed to plan the takedown of the orphanage as soon as possible before Ian did something rash. Not that Jason could blame him. The times were changing and they were changing fast too. 

~+~

“I need to be there, when you arrest him,” Jason said to Commissioner Gordon, once they had talked the plan over. It was very straight forward, but Jason didn’t think a takedown had to be a complicated thing like in the movies. A quick in and out was all they needed. La Mar in handcuffs, the boys freed. He had talked to Ian, of course, and Dick, so there were places for the boys to stay until permanent good homes could be found for them. Wayne’s and the Magician’s money helped with that. 

Gordon looked at him sharply. “You are a civilian.”

Jason snorted. “Right.”

Gordon sighed. “I mean you aren’t part of the police force.” 

“I was there, when my mom died, he made me one of his boys. I can take care of myself. I won’t be in the way. I don’t need to put the cuffs on him myself, but I want to watch it happen. I think you owe me that much,” Jason replied. 

Gordon seemed to consider it for a long moment and then he nodded. “Fine. But you’re staying out of the way.”

Jason nodded, grinning. “Sidelines only. I promise.”

“You know once this is over, maybe you should consider signing up to be a police officer. I could use some new blood.” 

Jason could honestly say that he hadn’t thought about his future beyond cleaning up the city and helping installing a new system of co-habitation between vampires and humans. But that wouldn’t take all his life, obviously. There was a whole stretch of years and years to come where he would need a job. And he liked helping people, he cared about justice. Maybe being a police officer in Gotham now could make a difference as well. 

“I’ll think about it,” Jason said. 

“See that you do,” Gordon replied. “I imagine Mister Wayne will bring up charges against the deceased Mister Daggett and his wife?”

Jason had no fucking idea, but he thought that it was a real possibility. It would help keep Mrs. Daggett quite at least. 

“I’ll make sure to ask Mister Wayne about it.” 

Gordon smiled. The smile reminded Jason of the sharp way Babs smiled sometimes. Jason liked that smile a lot on the both of them. 

He smiled back. 

~+~

As promised, Jason was standing on the sidelines. He and Ian were so close they were touching. Dick had offered to come with him, but Jason felt like this moment should be shared with someone who really understood what was happening here. 

“I can’t believe they are actually arresting him,” Ian whispered. 

“I know,” Jason said, because it was hard to believe after all these years. 

“And it’s all because Damian did what he did,” Ian replied. “I owe him.”

“You guys are saving Tim’s life, I think he will tell you that you are even once he wakes up,” Jason said. 

“How is he, really?”

Jason shrugged. “Alive and that is a good thing, because he drank Tim’s blood just before he was drained by Daggett,” Jason whispered. 

“Shit,” Ian said. 

Jason nodded. “No one knows what will happen if he turns as he isn’t fully human. So we better not risk it.” At least that was Jason’s opinion. It seemed Ian wanted to say something, but in that moment they dragged La Mar out of the door. Maybe dragged was too strong a word. He seemed still very confident he would get out of this whole thing without the slightest bit of dirt sticking to him. Jason smiled. He knew better. 

La Mar saw them on his way to the police car and Jason smiled at him, he had the urge to wave too, but didn’t. Beside him Ian was watching La Mar like a hawk and only once the man was inside the car, three police officers with him, did Ian exhale slowly. 

“First step to justice,” Ian said. 

“Wayne is pressing charges against him. And against Daggett’s wife too. I’m sure they will work something out with Daggett’s wife, but I will make sure that La Mar loses everything and his freedom.” 

“Can a prison even hold him?” Ian asked. 

“Dick said there are a few prisons that are made for their kind. Rarely used, as you might imagine, but he sold a legitimate heir of a very rich and very powerful vampire to another. So: the community will deal with it.” 

“Why arrest him so publicly then?” Ian wanted to know. 

“To show that things are changing and because not everyone in this city knows about them,” Jason replied. “And because, I think we deserved it. I think Gordon has wanted to do this for a long time.” 

Ian nodded. “Better late than never.” He nudged Jason’s rips gently. “And to think all this started with you.” 

Jason blinked. He had never thought about it that way, but it could seem like it started all with him from an outsider’s point of view. 

“Aren’t you glad you met me?” Jason joked as they watched the police cars drive away. 

Ian looked at him seriously. “Yes, Jason, I am.” 

Jason smiled at him. This, he thought, felt like closure and he was sure that Ian was feeling it too.


	87. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Two~

~Thirty-Two~

Everything hurt. From his head to his toes and everything in between. His nerves were on fire, tingling and he was almost afraid to open his eyes, but he tried it anyway.

Damian’s eyes fluttered open for a second, before he groaned, “Too bright.” 

“Damian?” Dick gasped and there was a flurry of activity around him. “I closed the drapes and turned off the lights. Damian?” His voice was full of worry and it pained Damian to hear it. 

“Tt.” He managed as he opened his eyes once more. It didn’t hurt as much this time and he tried to focus on Dick. He was now hovering over Damian, looking intently at him. 

“Damian, god, it’s so good to see you up. How do you feel?” Dick asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his fingers almost touching Damian, but not quite. 

Damian considered the question, but he couldn’t really formulate in words how he felt. His thoughts swirled around him, he had no idea what had happened after he had blacked out: how had he survived, what had happened to Daggett… to Tim? He focused on Tim, his heart ached at the thought that perhaps he didn’t make it after all. He didn’t care about himself, he wanted to know. He needed to know- “Tim?” 

Dick let out a long sigh and Damian instantly knew that whatever he had to say wasn’t going to be good. “Dami-”

“No!” Damian cried, pushing through the pain and sitting up in the bed. “He has to be alive, he has to be okay.” 

“He’s alive, Damian. He’s a fighter… but you already knew that.” He smiled, but it seemed forced and not all that attractive on his face. “Thanks to you, the hunters were able to fashion an antidote, so at least Tim isn’t bleeding out anymore. It was really bad there for a while, we thought we were going to lose him. Now they’re waiting to see if he starts to heal on his own and then he needs to have a vampire blood transfusion.” 

Damian nodded, frowning as he looked around the room and realized he wasn’t in his room at the apartment complex, but it felt familiar. “Where am I?” 

“At the Manor.” 

“The Manor?” Damian repeated, confused. “Why?”

“Bruce, your father, declared you publically as his son and took you home.” Dick began his voice filled with love and awe, something Damian was starting to feel more and more for his father too. “In fact, that night you killed Daggett? Daggett had turned Bruce away earlier. And apparently that was the last straw, Bruce went to the Commissioner and demanded that he get his son back, he showed him a copy of your birth certificate. And the Commissioner had no choice but to do as your father wished. You were sold unlawfully. And I think he was pretty damn happy to get you the fuck out of there too.” Dick grinned. “He told Bruce to wait at home, but of course he refused. They were seconds away from banging on Daggett’s door when the Magician called Bruce, to tell him what had happened.” 

Damian’s eyes widened, his chest feeling warm at his father’s actions. His father had saved his life. He loved Damian. Over this whole ordeal, his father had been there for him, had been his lifeline. 

“The timing was perfect, if they weren’t already there… if they hadn’t gotten to you then. You would have died Damian. Your father healed the bite mark and the Commissioner’s personally escorted them back here. Dr. Thompkins met them here and treated you. You had to have five units of blood. The doctor said that if you had lost more than that, you’d have died.” 

Damian knew it was close, he felt it. He absentmindedly rubbed at his neck. “How long have I been out?”

“About a week, you came to a few times, but this is the longest you’ve been coherent.” Dick finally reached out and squeezed Damian’s hand and Damian knew that Dick wanted more than anything to hug him. 

And Damian kinda wanted that too. He sighed dramatically, “If you insist.” 

Dick flashed him a bright smiled and pulled Damian into a tight hug. Damian didn’t have the energy to return the embrace, but he did lean into it. 

“I’m hungry,” Damian stated. Famished really, he wanted a steak. He startled slightly at the sudden craving. He’d been a vegetarian for so long, but he wanted it, he was craving meat. It’ll pass, he was sure of it. He just needed something… it had been a week. 

Dick nodded, pulling away. “I’ll have Alfred bring something up, after I tell everyone that you’re awake. We’ve all been taking turns at your side, ‘cause we wanted someone to be here when you woke up. Even Jay stayed a few times. Tim wanted to, but he’s been pretty much stuck in his bed too.”

Damian’s eyes widened at the mention of Tim’s bed. Did that mean he was here at the manor? “Is he here too?”

“Yeah, he’s down the hall. The Magician brought him here, after Alfred had stabilized him. He needed the resources that he had here. It was safer too.” 

“Can I see Tim?” Damian wanted that more than getting something to eat. 

“I dunno,” he worried his lip. “I’ll have to check-”

Dick was interrupted by his father suddenly appearing at the door. “I thought I heard voices.” He smiled, but he looked tired, stressed. Damian felt a tug of guilt for being the reason that his father didn’t look like himself. “Damian.” 

“Father,” he smiled as Dick quickly got up from the bed. 

“I’ll give you two a moment and tell the rest of the gang you’re okay.” Dick began as he headed out of the room. “Oh, and I’ll have Alfred bring something for you.” He called out over his shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” His father asked as he neared the bed, sitting down beside him. 

Damian shrugged and leaned into him, sighing contently as his father wrapped his arms around him. “I feel funny.” He whispered, he was still tingly from head to toe, but he didn’t hurt as much as he did when he first got up. 

His father chuckled and Damian glared up at him, “I’m just so happy you’re awake, Damian. You just woke up from a coma, you were bound to not feel like yourself. If you recall, it wasn’t that long ago that I awoke from my coma.” 

Damian’s gaze softened. He had forgotten about that. “I’ll be okay?”

“Yes,” he kissed the top of Damian’s head. “I have no doubt. We were more worried that you’d turn, but I don’t believe that is the case.” 

Damian tensed, pulling away and gapping at his father. “Turn into a vampire?” Damian didn’t even think of that.

“You were on the brink of death and you had Tim’s blood in your system.” His father explained. “And with your genetic makeup, we weren’t sure what would happen.” 

Damian’s heart quickened, it was more than a possibility and he hadn’t even prepared himself for that option. He inhaled sharply, “What if I’m turning now? I’m craving meat, Father! I’ve never craved it before, I’m a vegetarian.” 

His father frowned, looking intently at him. “Open your mouth,” he instructed and Damian did. He brushed his thumb over Damian’s canine tooth. His father hissed and pulled his thumb away. 

“What?” Damian gasped, he didn’t feel anything weird.

“They are sharper than a humans, but they didn’t elongate. We’ll just have to wait and see… you are the first of your kind, this may alter you slower than we thought or not at all.” 

Damian frowned, it wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear, but he knew that his father was right. Damian sighed, face planting into his chest. “Take me to see, Tim.” 

His father tensed and he knew that Father was going to deny him his request. 

“Please? I did this for him, for you. I just need to see him. I know you can easily carry me, so I don’t overexert myself.” He pleaded his case and he smiled when his father reluctantly agreed. 

~*~ 

Tim looked so pale and tiny in the bed. “Damian!” He called out, smiling brightly as he rushed to get up out of the bed. 

“Careful,” the Magician stated. “I’m sure Bruce will bring him to the bed. No need for you to overexert yourself.” 

Tim frowned. “They won’t let me do anything.” He whined and Damian understood completely, after all his father had carried him from his own bed. 

The Magician stood up, “How are you doing?” 

“Fine,” Damian grumbled, not wanting to talk about it. He was tired of everyone asking him that. How did they expect him to feel? 

The Magician raised a brow, but didn’t push… out of everyone, the Magician knew how he truly felt. He had seen everything in Damian’s head. “Very well.” He smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m happy that you seem to be on the mend.” 

His father helped him sit down on the chair and then looked to the Magician. “We’ll give you a moment alone.” He stated and led the way out of the room, the Magician following after him. 

“How are you really feeling?” Tim asked, knowing Damian’s tells. He hadn’t been able to lie to Tim since they got together. 

Damian shrugged, forcing himself to his feet and almost falling onto the bed. Tim rushed to help and they just stood there at the side of the bed, holding onto each other. Damian savored the feeling, it had been far too long. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Tim looked at him in confusion. 

“For not warning you sooner, I didn’t know.” Damian rushed. “The last thing I wanted was for you to be hurt like this.” 

“Daggett got what he deserved, thank you.” Tim smiled as they sat down on the bed and Tim studied him. “I- do you hate me now?”

“What? No!” Damian shook his head. “Never.” Damian took Tim’s hand in his and then leaned in and kissed him softly. Tim was nothing like Daggett and Damian knew that. 

Tim let out a contented sigh and pulled Damian closer, causing him to topple over him. They chuckled and soon Tim was curled into Damian as they laid there in bed. Damian felt so at peace and before he knew it, he had fallen back to sleep in the safety of Tim’s arms.


	88. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Three~

~Thirty-Three~ 

Dick looked into Tim’s room and his heart squeezed painfully. He had never thought that he would see Damian like this, his fingers curled around Tim’s t-shirt like his life depended on him holding on. Like Tim was holding him together. Tim, even pale and weak like he was now, seemed like the strong one. 

Dick was so fucking glad that both of them were alive. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Jason yelled from the hall downstairs and Dick turned and ran. He had been waiting for Jason to get back. He had been a bit hurt that Jason had wanted to see the arrest of La Mar with someone else, but he had also understood. Jason wasn’t his alone. Jason had many friends, but Dick was his only lover and that had to be enough. Of course his possessive vampire nature sometimes grumbled at that. 

Jason stood at the stairs, grinning. “It will make the news,” he said as he saw Dick. He didn’t even stop, he flung himself at Jason and Jason caught him. “There were local TV crews and reporters.” 

Dick kissed him. 

Jason laughed. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

“I am. Did you get my text?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, I did. Damian is up.”

“Well, he’s actually sleeping again, in Tim’s room. With Tim’s arms around him. They are so adorable, it hurts,” Dick said. 

Jason kissed his forehead. “I’m glad he’s okay and that Tim is going to make it too. Everything seems – so much better now.” 

“How is Ian?” Dick asked. 

“Better, so much better, fuck, Dick. You have no idea how much this means to us,” Jason said, his voice low and a bit choked up. 

Dick hugged him tighter. “I guess not, but I’m glad you could be there and see it happen with someone who does understand it.” 

“Dick-”

Dick leaned into him, so he could whisper into Jason’s ear, “I want you to fuck me Jay.”

Jason inhaled sharply. “Shit.”

Dick kissed his neck and let his teeth graze the delicate skin there. “Is that a yes?”

Jason’s arms tightened around Dick, “Yes.”

Dick didn’t wait for anything else, he grabbed Jason’s hand and dragged him up the stairs into their room. Once there, he locked the door and let Jason press him against the heavy wood. 

“What brought this on?” Jason asked, between hot hard kisses.

“You’re happy, I’m happy. There is no danger right now and we haven’t done it in a while. I am so horny, Jay. Fuck, I need you to touch me.” 

“I can feel that,” Jason said, palming Dick’s cock through his pants. It occurred to Dick then that they needed to be naked. Right now. 

Jason bit his neck, hard and Dick shuddered. “How about a game, Dick, hmm? I’m going to be the vampire and you’re my desperate little human.” 

Dick groaned. When Jason was in the mood to be filthy, he really went all out and yeah, they had never played this game before, but Dick’s cock was totally into that idea. 

“That means I’m not allowed to bite you?” Dick asked. 

“Well, not yet anyway,” Jason replied, and his voice was thick with promises. 

“But you’re going to bite me?” Dick asked, he knew he sounded desperate. 

“Yeah, I will, cause you like it,” Jason replied and licked his neck. 

Shit, but did Dick ever love it when Jason nibbled, kissed and bit his neck. 

“Clothes,” Dick said, tearing at Jason’s.

Jason’s hand squeezed his cock just right and Dick’s head hit the door with a soft noise. “Get me off, god, please, Jay, get me off.” 

“Well, I think I can do that,” Jason replied. “You really are in a mood today,” he added as he opened Dick’s pants and curled his fingers around Dick’s aching cock. He stroked Dick slowly as he kissed and bit Dick’s neck, Dick was clutching at Jason, his hands stealing under Jason’s clothes to get to skin. 

“Jay, fuck, please.”

“Please what? Please bite me?”

Dick shuddered, god did he want that, but he wanted to come more. “Please make me come.”

Jason kissed him hard then and sped up his strokes. He knew exactly how Dick liked it, what made him lose it completely and fast. “Shit, Jay, shit-” he hissed and came all over Jason’s hand. 

“Well, you know, little human, I’m not done with you yet,” Jason whispered into his ear. 

Dick shivered all over. It wasn’t only Jason’s words, it was the confident tone, it was the fact that Jason was so strong and big and could hold Dick up. 

Jason wiped his hand on Dick’s shirt and then pulled it over Dick’s head. Dick helped as best he could. “Bed,” Jason commanded and Dick obeyed all too gladly. 

Dick stretched out luxuriously on the bed and spread his legs in invitation. He could hear Jason groan at that. And then Jason was right there, his hands on Dick’s skin, sliding up and down, grazing a nipple, which made Dick moan. He leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth and then he bit it, Dick arched, but didn’t know if he was trying to get away or closer. Jason was hardly ever so aggressive or in control. But Dick liked it. Liked that Jason was making this his show. Loved to feel the hard proof of Jason’s excitement against his leg. He skimmed his fingers over Jason’s bulge, which made Jason bite him again.

“Want to give me a show?” Jason asked. 

“Anything,” Dick said, “I’ll do anything.” 

Jason kissed the abused nipple and then sat up, he reached over to the nightstand, grabbed the lube and pressed it into Dick’s hand. 

“Finger yourself open for me.” 

It was stupid how hot that made Dick feel. He had always liked to be looked at, but he had never thought that his cock would twitch at the idea of being watched by Jay while he was preparing his own ass for Jason’s cock. He pressed his face into the pillow and inhaled deeply, just to get himself under control. 

Jason grabbed his own cock and stroked once, none too gently. “I told you what I want you to do,” Jason said in a low voice. 

“I need a moment, please,” Dick said. 

Jason kissed his collarbone gently. “Too much?” 

“I – yes, no. I – just need a moment, fuck Jay, you’re so hot.” 

Jason laughed and Dick surged up to kiss him, devour his mouth really. “Ready now,” Dick said once he broke the kiss. 

Jason’s gaze was intense as he sat back on the bed and watched Dick prepare himself. Dick couldn’t watch it, he had to close his eyes, but that was even worse he realized, because everything else felt so heightened.

“Do it properly, little human,” Jason said, his fingers skimming over the inside of Dick’s leg and up to his cock, but only grazing it. “I will fuck you hard.”

Dick groaned and then bit his lip. He was ready, he really was, he pulled his fingers out and looked up at Jason. “I’m ready for you cock, Jay.” 

Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, into his lap. He had taken off his shirt, shoes and socks, but only shoved down his pants and boxers. His cock was hard and ready as he made Dick sink down on him. Dick felt so full, shit, it was always so good in this position. He slung his arms around Jason’s neck and just panted into his skin until Jason told him to move. 

Usually it was languid and gentle in this position, but today Jason’s hands were like hot brands on Dick’s hips, making him bounce up and down on his cock hard. 

Dick’s cock was pressed between their bodies, but the fiction wasn’t really enough to get him there and then Jason bit his neck hard and Dick came with a surprised shout, clamping down on Jason, who followed him soon after. 

Dick could feel Jason hot inside him. “Shit,” he said and then chuckled into Jason’s skin, licking the salt of it, kissing Jason’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. 

“Good?” Jason asked. 

“Exactly what I needed,” Dick said and then looked at Jason. 

“Good,” Jason replied. 

“We should play this game more often,” Dick said. He meant it. He had liked it, but more importantly Jason liked it and it had been so intense, even without them indulging in the bloodlust. 

“Sure,” Jason said, easily and then lifted Dick up, so his cock slipped out. He took Dick into his arms and carried him over to the bathroom. “So, shower now and then bed.” 

“For more fun?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, you can be the vampire if you want,” Jason replied, teasingly. 

“Hmm,” Dick said, “I’m going to fuck you very gently, Jay.” 

Jason’s mouth crashed against his hard, Dick really didn’t mind. 

~+~

After another two rounds of sex they cleaned up, put on some clothes and then went down to the kitchen, because Jason was starving. Dick could also eat, as he hadn't taken much from Jason, just a sip really and it was mostly to make their sex even better. 

Colin was preparing sandwiches with Alfred. 

“Perfect timing,” Colin said, sliding a plate over to Jason. 

Dick had to admit that with everything that had been going on lately, he hadn't had the time to talk to Colin much, or see him even. But it seemed like things were finally slowing down. He wondered why Colin hadn't been with Jason as La Mar had been arrested. 

“Thank you, you are a star,” Jason replied, sitting down and devouring half his sandwich in one go. 

“I saw it on the news,” Colin said. 

“Why didn't you go with Jay?” Dick asked, grabbing a blood-bag from the fridge. 

Colin didn't even bat an eyelash at that anymore. He knew that he was a valued member of their family. “I didn't want to see him in person,” Colin admitted. “But I am glad that he's in jail now. Will he stay there?” 

“He will definitely go to a jail that will hold him. I am sorry it is not for the crimes he committed against you and all the other boys,” Dick answered. 

Colin put his warm fingers on Dick's wrist and squeezed slightly. “I don't think it matters that much for what crime he's going to be put away, I am just glad that he won't be able to hurt anyone else.” 

Dick nodded, but it still didn't sit right with him. People shouldn't only care when someone high profile was being mistreated. 

“Stop frowning and drink up,” Jason said, “That little bit you took from me can hardly be enough.” 

Dick nodded, Jason was right of course. The hunger was always sharper during or after sex. He drank it slowly while Jason and Colin were devouring their sandwiches. 

“Have you been to see Damian, yet?” Jason asked.

Colin shook his head. “The Magician said Damian's sleeping. Tim too. They need their rest after all.”

“You should go see them then once they're up,” Jason said. “I'm sure they would love it. It must be pretty boring being bedridden,” he added. 

Dick wanted to kiss him. Jason was so good with them all, but it was clear as day that he loved Colin like a little brother and that Colin adored Jason too. 

“Yeah, maybe I'll bring them the laptop and a movie.”

“No internet for Master Tim,” Alfred cut in. “That boy.” He shook his head. 

Jason grinned. “He can't help it. That brain of his is probably never quite.” 

“Still,” Dick cut in, “Tim does need to rest.” Dick had never seen so much blood pouring out of someone, it gave him the shivers just thinking about it and he was a fucking vampire. 

Jason put his hand on Dick's leg and squeezed. “He'll be fine.”

“Because of you and your friends,” Dick said. 

“They are your friends too,” Jason insisted. 

Dick blinked. Jason might actually be right, he thought. Dick was on good terms with Harper and Cass and Babs liked him well enough too.

“Maybe,” Dick said, “But you're the one who bridged our worlds.” 

“That is fucking poetic,” Jason said. 

“Master Jason. Language,” Alfred reprimanded. 

“Sorry,” Jason said, but everyone could tell that he wasn't really sorry. 

“Richard is right,” Colin cut in, “You did bridge our worlds. It's because you met Richard and Ian that things changed. You made it happen.” 

Jason rubbed the back of his head. “It wasn't me alone. John did a lot too. Harper started her own crusade, the Magician had been saving kids back when I wasn't even born yet.” 

“All true,” Dick said, “But you brought us together. The vampires and the humans.”

Jason kissed him, he tasted like cheese and tomatoes with a hint of pepper. Dick liked tasting human things on Jason's lips. “Stop making me blush.”

“Or what?” Dick challenged. 

Jason grinned. “Still hadn't had enough?” 

“Never,” Dick answered and he meant it. 

Jason kissed him again, this time gently. “Hold that thought and any other filth you're thinking of now. I promised Ian I’d go over this evening and help him sort out some stuff. Wanna come?”

“Yeah,” Dick said. He would follow Jason everywhere, because he was just so in fucking love with that man.


	89. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Four~

~Thirty-Four~

John watched the news footage again, he felt a sense of closure even though he never spent time under La Mar’s thumb. But he had been an orphan and he had seen what that bastard did to the kids under his care. Ian, Jason, Colin, Duke… the list went on and on. 

John paused the screen and growled at La Mar’s smug face. John knew he’d be going away for a very long time. Bruce would see to it. Too bad it wouldn’t be for his maltreatment of the boys under his care. La Mar sealed his own fate, he was a damn greedy bastard. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” 

John startled slightly and glanced up at Bruce. He smiled when John noticed the small lingering smile and look of hope on Bruce’s face. “Damian’s awake?”

Bruce nodded, “Yes. He’s with Tim now.” 

“Good,” John got up from his seat and crossed over to him. He tugged on Bruce’s tie and leaned up to kiss him. “Things are looking up.” 

Bruce sighed, “They seem to be.”

“But?” John questioned, studying Bruce’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Bruce stated all too quickly and John frowned at the dismissal. Something was obviously wrong. 

“Bruce.” He stressed and Bruce groaned, pulling away and glancing over at the door.

“It’s nothing,” he stated. “I’m just worried about Damian. We still don’t know how this ordeal will affect him.” 

John’s brow creased in concentration. “You think he’ll still turn?”

“He’s craving meat, his canines are sharper.” Bruce sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “It’s still a possibility. His genetic makeup is different.” 

John frowned, recalling his own turning. He shuddered and focused his gaze back on the TV still frozen on La Mar’s face. “Not to mention the psychological factors that may still linger. Daggett had him for over a week.” 

“I know. I had hoped you’d speak to him about that, he may be more open to you-” 

“Since I went through it too.” John finished and Bruce nodded. 

“Only if you’re up to it,” he added as he wrapped his arms around John, kissing him softly. “I don’t think I can stomach knowing the details… he’s my son after all.” 

John curled into Bruce and sighed. “Yeah, I will.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me yet, I don’t know if he’ll talk to me.” John sighed, knowing Damian hasn’t talked to anyone about what had happened to him in the Daggett household… the Magician knew the most, but even then he hadn’t talked about it. The Magician had seen it, it wasn’t quite the same. 

~*~ 

John watched the first few days as Damian continued to heal with Tim at his side. Their talk could wait, Damian needed this time to fully heal. John was more than happy to push it aside, he knew it would be difficult for both of them. 

It amazed John how well Damian was adapting to everything. Things were going better than John could have hoped for. Maybe Damian wouldn’t need the talk after all. 

~*~

John stifled a yawn as he made a fresh pot of coffee. He wasn’t even sure if caffeine affected him the same way as when he had been human, but it was comforting to drink a mug of blood laced coffee when he felt the urge for one. 

“John?”

John glanced over at Damian and smiled. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Yes,” Damian nodded as he headed to the refrigerator and opened it. 

John wanted to ask what he was doing out of bed, but he could guess. Damian was staring into the fridge. “You okay?”

“I’m starving.”

John frowned, “I thought Alfred made you a plate for dinner.” In fact he knew that Alfred had cooked Damian a huge meal, he had helped as did Colin. That was only a few hours ago. 

“It was unacceptable.” Damian huffed. “I’m still hungry.” 

“Want me to make you something?” He asked, not wanting Damian to overexert himself. 

Damian shrugged still staring into the fridge.

John touched his shoulder and guided him to the table. “Sit. I’ll make you a sandwich.” 

“I suppose that will be satisfactory.” 

John smiled and pulled out the items needed. Even though he couldn’t eat food anymore, he still enjoyed making and smelling food. By the time he had finished making the sandwich with all the fixings, the coffee had finished percolating. “Here you go,” John stated as he placed the sandwich in front of Damian. 

Damian thanked him and immediately dug in, practically devouring the sandwich in a few bites. 

John made Damian a cup of coffee and laced his own with some bagged blood. He placed the mugs on the table and paused. “How about some coffee cake too?” He asked, remembering that there was still half a cake left in the pantry, seeing that Damian had finished his sandwich and still seemed hungry. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“No problem,” John smiled, crossing over to the pantry. He found the coffee cake and grabbed it. He returned back to the table and sat down. 

Damian thanked him as he savored a sip of his coffee. 

John took a sip of his own coffee and immediately made a face. “Damian?” He gasped as he realized that Damian had taken the wrong mug. 

“This is really good!” Damian smiled, finishing off the mug and licking at the last few remaining drops. He rubbed at his belly, looking pleased. 

John was speechless, Damian had drank his blood laced coffee and enjoyed it. Damian didn’t even realize he had drank the wrong cup, didn’t he taste the difference? Did this mean he was indeed turning into a vampire? But he was able to eat food with no problem. 

“Father said you wanted to talk to me.” 

John shook himself out of his stupor. “What?” 

“About Daggett?” 

John blinked, suddenly not prepared to talk about that. “Yes, I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you if you ever want to talk about it. I was there Damian, for years… I know more than anyone else what you went through.”

Damian looked down at the table and shrugged. “But you liked it for the most part, didn’t you? The bloodlust protected you.” 

John’s heart ached, he had never thought about it like that. But Damian’s was right. “In a way.” 

“I tried to recall more details when I got up, but I can’t remember.” Damian confessed and that would explain why Damian was able to move on as smoothly as he did, John mused. “It’s all hazy.”

“I suppose that’s for the best.” John stated, but Damian’s brow just creased in concentration. 

“The Magician was in my head!” He jumped up suddenly and was running out the door before John could question him further. 

“Shit,” John cursed as he raced after him. 

“What did you do?” Damian demanded, barging into the Magician’s bedroom. “You did something to my head!” 

The Magician didn’t even look up from his book, “I did.” 

John used a touch of his telekinesis to stop Damian in his tracks. 

Damian growled, clenching his fists as he glared at John. “Let me go.” 

“No,” John crossed his arms. “Let him explain, I’m sure he had a good reason. As I recall, you brought the Magician into your head first.” 

Damian huffed, but stopped fighting and turned back to the Magician. 

The Magician stood up and crossed over to the boy. “You were dying Damian and I was coaxing you to hold on. I stayed in your mind until you were brought here and I knew you were safe. I didn’t take away the vile memories you had of the bastard, but I did lock them deep in your mind. I wanted you to be free of that burden when you woke up. Those memories would have been counterproductive to your healing. Do you understand?” 

Damian’s stance relaxed further and John removed the TK. “Tt.” 

“If you wish for them back, I can unlock them for you. It’s up to you.” The Magician added and Damian frowned, shaking his head. 

“No.” Damian crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Very well,” the Magician smiled and then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him. He kissed the top of his head. “Go to Tim, you need your rest.” 

Damian nodded and then left the room, heading back to Tim’s.

The Magician looked to John. “My offer still stands. I can lock all your memories away too.” 

John shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Very well,” the Magician smiled. “How are you doing this evening?” 

“Fine.” He replied, trying to focus his thoughts. 

“Liar.” 

John huffed. “I’m good, but Damian-”

“He’ll be okay, I knew this would come up eventually. But I don’t regret what I did. He’s too young to have all that baggage. It was the only thing I could to for him at the time.” 

“No,” John shook his head. “I understand that completely. It’s- Damian just drank a mug full of blood and coffee and enjoyed it.” 

The Magician frowned. 

“He was starving, he ate a sandwich and then I went to get a coffeecake and he had almost finished my coffee! And then he acted like he was finally satisfied.” John babbled, “Does this mean he’s becoming a vampire?” 

“I don’t know. He’s not acting like a freshly turned vampire…it could just be a coincidence.”

John worried his lip, “Guess we have to wait and see.” He reached over and squeezed the Magician’s hand. “Thanks, for everything. I’m sure Bruce will be grateful that you locked those memories away.”

“I’m sure.” The Magician smiled, he leaned in and kissed John softly. “You should go to bed too.” 

John laughed, shaking his head. “Nah. I need to clean up the kitchen and I wanna wait until Bruce gets back from patrol.” 

“Do you need anything?” The Magician asked.

“No, I’m good. You can keep your watch over Damian and Tim.” He winked, knowing that the Magician was watching over his boys. 

“I will, goodnight. John.” 

“Goodnight.”


	90. ~Extra: Celebrations ~

~Extra: Celebrations ~

“To be perfectly honest, I would never have thought we would be having a party because La Mar had been arrested,” Cookie said. She was lounging in the armchair with a drink in her hand. Something sweet and red. Ian didn’t really want to know what was in it. 

“Me neither, I did think we would have a party because someone finally did that bastard in,” Lee replied. For a doctor, Lee was sometimes very violent Ian thought, not that he could blame him. Not that he could blame anyone here. 

Ian grabbed another beer and looked around the living room. This was his family. Had been for a very long time. And they had fought a lot of battles. He wondered now what the hell he was going to do with the rest of his life. 

“You look kinda- not like a party animal right now,” Kami observed. 

Ian sighed. He didn’t want to bring his people down. “It’s nothing.” 

“That’s bullshit and we know it,” Cookie cut in. She grabbed a handful of chips and looked at him expectantly. 

“This is a celebration.”

“We know that. We are celebrating, but you have something on your mind,” Lee said. “Might it be that this arrest really drove home that things are changing? That we won’t die a horrible death way too young? That there is a whole life before us now that demands we live it?” 

Ian blinked at him. “Okay…yeah.” 

“It’s not like you’re the only one who has been thinking about it,” Kami said. 

Cookie nodded. “Hell, I never thought I’d even see my thirtieth birthday or have kids, or even want kids. What with how things were in Gotham only a few years ago.” 

“But now?” Ian asked. 

She swirled the red liquid in her glass and then looked at him. “Now I wonder about a family of my own. Not that I don’t love you guys. You are my family, but yeah…there are possibilities. Not everything is a battle for survival now. Vamps aren’t hunting us. We aren’t really hunting vamps either.”

That was true enough. Since the death of Daggett and the arrest of La Mar, things got even quieter in Gotham. The police were out in full force and weren’t looking away when a vamp was committing a crime either. And there were of course Batman, Dick, Harper, and Cass who helped patrol the streets. It wasn’t so much staking vampires these days as protecting people from all kinds of things. 

“So what are you guys going to do with the rest of your lives?” Ian asked, finishing his beer and grabbing another one. 

“I would like to go back to being a doctor. A small office would be nice. Where I can help people again,” Lee said. 

Ian nodded. “I think our friends in high places can help set something up.” 

“Would be only fair as Lee’s office had been shut down because of vamps,” Cookie huffed. She still had a low key grudge, which Ian could understand. 

“Not the same vamps,” Lee threw in. 

“Still,” she said. 

“I’m gonna talk to Jay about it,” Ian promised. He wanted this for Lee. Lee was a good doctor and he obviously loved what he did. 

“What about you?” Kami asked. 

“What about you?” Ian shot back.

“I was thinking I’d like to be a cook or something. Learn it properly and all. Go to school maybe. I mean, I do like cooking.” 

“And you do it very well too,” Cookie said. 

“So, no more stalling Ian, did you think about your future life?” Lee asked. 

“I…and it’s funny as Jay brought it up, because he wanted to talk to someone about it, but you know. Gordon asked him if he wants to join the Gotham Police Department,” Ian said. 

“Oh,” Cookie said. 

“Oh?” Ian asked. “You think it’s a bad idea?” 

She waved a hand. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea, I just – it’s Gotham Police. Not exactly trustworthy the last – you know centuries.” 

“Jason says that’s why Gordon wants new recruits, new blood if you want, because it has been rotten until now and a lot of the older policemen and women, aren’t too happy about changes.”

“Understandable as they won’t get any extra money for not doing their fucking job,” Cookie replied. 

“Gordon wants to talk to the city council too, so people will get paid better. Gotham is still a dangerous city after all,” Ian said. 

“Seems Babs’ dad is a good man,” Lee threw in. 

“Where has he been then the last few years?” Cookie challenged. 

“Probably trying to keep his family safe, Cookie. Like most people, but things are changing now,” Kami said gently. 

She grabbed a beer and took a swig. “It’s your life Ian and I would definitely feel safer if I knew that you were one of Gotham’s finest. And Jason too.” She sat up and looked at him. “Hell, I could probably do it too.” 

Actually, Ian could imagine that. 

“If it really is something you want to do, then go for it,” Kami said. 

“Is Jason considering it?” Lee asked. 

Ian nodded. They had talked about it for over an hour, all the pros and cons of becoming a police officer in Gotham. Ian was pretty sure that Jason wanted to give it at least a try. He had always wanted to do things and Ian – well, Ian always wanted to do things too, change things, protect people. 

“He really is. I mean, what else would he do with his life?” Ian said. 

“Be a rich boy’s lover?” Cookie asked. 

Ian grinned at her. “Does that sound like Jason? He would go crazy in a week.” 

“Nah, I give him a month,” Lee said. 

Ian laughed. “Maybe, if they get a vacation.”

“I could use a vacation,” Cookie said. 

“Now you can take one,” Lee threw in. 

She blinked at him. “Hell, you are right. I can take one. I can get out of here and see the world, because you guys will still be here and alive when I come back.” 

“I would wait with that vacation, until Drake figures out the Orphanages and Shelters,” Lee said. 

“Shouldn’t take too long, he’s a capable guy,” Kami threw in. 

Ian nodded. Tim Drake sure was and he was his own brand of vampire too. 

“Okay, guys, enough of all this now. We are gathered here to celebrate our victory. A very bad man got what he deserved. We will celebrate this like one should, with booze. A lot of booze!” Cookie said, standing up and looking at them. “Also where the hell is Jason? Shouldn’t he be here by now?” 

“I bet he’s banging that boyfriend of his,” Kami said. 

Ian groaned. It didn’t take long for them to start on his love life and how he was shaking up with two vampire girls. 

He was saved by Jason’s loud voice. “Honey, I’m home!” 

“Who are you calling honey?” Cookie yelled. 

“How much did she have to drink?” Jason asked, appearing in the living room with his boyfriend right behind him.

“Not enough, my man, not enough,” she answered him, just before she grabbed him and crushed him to her chest. 

“I see you didn’t wait for me to start the party,” Jason said mock hurt. “Fine friends you are.” 

“You,” Lee said, pointing at him, “Are late because you,” he pointed again, “Were fucking your boyfriend’s brains out.” 

Jason looked from Lee to Dick. “He still has his brains.” 

“You’re doing it wrong then,” Cookie concluded. 

Ian grabbed a beer for Jason and handed it over. “Here.”

“Thanks man.” 

“Dick?” Ian asked. 

Dick shook his head. “I’m good. Thank you.” 

“We have some coffee and blood-bags too,” Lee said. 

Dick blinked at him. “That- thank you. That would be lovely.” 

“Such a charmer,” Cookie said. 

“I have my moments,” Dick relied. 

From that point on it was drinks, more drinks, more laughter, party games Ian couldn’t really remember the rules too and more laughter. 

Things were definitely looking up in their city.


	91. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Five~

~Thirty-Five~

“Don’t give me that look,” Tim said over his shoulder to the Magician. 

“You’re up and you’re dressing nicely,” The Magician replied. 

“Well, I’m not bleeding out anymore and I am going to get my house in order.” He finished buttoning his vest and looked at the Magician. “What do you think?” 

“You are a very handsome young man,” The Magician said. 

Tim wondered if he would ever get over this warm feeling in his stomach whenever the Magician said something like this, or looked at him like he was looking at Tim right now. Probably not. 

“Good. I want to be seen. I’m meeting with Mister Fox and some lawyers today and then I will announce my return to the world later this week. It’s time to be Timothy Drake again.” 

He had talked this over with Damian of course. Damian, like the Magician, wanted Tim to take more time to recover, but Tim felt ready. And he was going to do this. 

“How did you even manage to set up meetings, Tim?” 

“I’m not only handsome, I’m also clever and crafty,” Tim replied, smiling. He hadn’t been too pleased that he had been forbidden to use the internet, but with Colin’s help he had found a way around it. 

The Magician sighed. “Yes, I know.” 

Tim stepped closer to him and looked up into the Magician’s eyes. “Don’t worry-”

“I will always worry about you, Tim. I love you.” 

Tim swallowed, nodded and leaned up to brush a gentle kiss against the Magician’s cheek. “I know. I just meant, I have it all figured out. And with Daggett gone, I already feel safer on the streets of Gotham.” 

It was true that the streets were indeed safer. Vampires were hesitant to wreak havoc because Daggett was dead and because La Mar had been so publically arrested. The orphanages that they had bought were under new management and so were the brothels. Tim had talked to John as well, about a project that got people jobs that didn’t want to stay in the brothels. It wasn’t off the ground yet, but Tim was confident once he had his company back, he could do more to set things right. He knew that his parents had made their money on the backs of blood-slaves and he needed to set things right, even if it was only for himself. 

“I will go with you,” The Magician said. 

Tim nodded. “I hoped you would. Damian shouldn’t be out just yet anyway. And besides he’s different…”

“Different how?” The Magician asked. 

“Hungry. He always seems to be hungry and he likes to bite a lot more and he craves meat, he says, but I am wondering if it isn’t the blood in the meat he craves. He did drink my blood after all, just before Daggett nearly killed him. A human would have most likely been turned. Maybe it takes longer because Damian wasn’t fully human to begin with. I really wish he wouldn’t turn…imagine being stuck in the body of a sixteen year old.” 

“I’d rather not. It is forbidden to turn someone so young,” The Magician said. 

“And with good reason too,” Tim replied. “Alright, I’m ready and the meeting is in an hour. That gives us enough time to get there.” 

The Magician hugged him tightly. “I am proud of you, Tim.” 

Tim swallowed a lump. “Thank you.” 

~+~

The meeting with Mister Fox and the lawyers took forever, but it was very productive. He was now the official owner of his family’s assets and the company. 

“How are you feeling?” The Magician asked as they were strolling down the street. 

“Good, it’s nice to be outside.” 

“Hungry?” The Magician asked. 

“Is this an invitation or a test?” Tim wanted to know, as he was loosening the knot of his tie. 

“A bit of both I guess, we don’t really hunt, but you shouldn’t get rusty either,” The Magician answered, “Besides, I think something fresh would be good for you as well.”

It was true that fresh blood tasted better and was richer as well. “That is true. Fine. Pick someone then.”   
The Magician nodded, they walked a bit longer until the Magician found what he had been apparently looking for. 

“Her,” he said. 

“You want to watch, I gather?” Tim asked, as he looked the woman up and down. 

The Magician nodded. 

It was broad daylight, so Tim had to be subtle about it. “You will stop me if I should fuck it up?” 

The Magician squeezed Tim’s shoulder gently. “I will, but you won’t fuck it up, Tim. You care too much.” 

That was true of course. Tim took a breath and approached the woman. 

It was easy enough to get her to follow him to a secluded spot where the Magician was already waiting for them. He pulled her close and kissed her neck before he bit down. He moaned, because the Magician had been right: she tasted so good, live blood tasted so much better than the bagged stuff they usually drank. But he didn’t indulge, just took a few sips that wouldn’t be missed and then passed her over to the Magician, who took only a sip as well, before he healed the wound and sent the woman on her way with a hazy memory of a nicely spent day and a pleased feeling. 

“You did well, but I knew you would, Tim.” 

“You were right, I feel better. Stronger after drinking from her,” he licked his lips and felt the Magician’s gaze on them. 

“We should get back,” The Magician said. 

Tim nodded. He still didn't feel the bloodlust, but he knew that the Magician did and he also knew now how sex felt and – it felt good. Tim liked having sex. With Damian. 

~+~

“I assume everything went well?” Damian asked once Tim was back at the manor. It was strange to be living here, but he understood the need for it. It had been easier to protect and care for all of them here, because the Magician hadn't needed to do it alone. 

“Yes, it did. The lawyer is setting something up with the media, so it will be official soon enough. I mean, it is official now. I am the Drake heir. By the end of the month I should have my own money. Houses and other assets.” 

Damian nodded. “So you're a rich boy now.” 

Tim looked at him. “Does that displease you?” 

Damian sighed. “No, yes, I don't know.”

“Are you freaking out about your – hunger for meat? And the teeth?” 

Damian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't in bed anymore and he was wearing real clothes. Tim thought he was on the mend. He knew that the Magician had sealed a lot of the painful memories away so Damian could move on and he was grateful for that. He was pretty sure that Damian would have seen him as a monster, if the Magician hadn't done what he did. That was why, he thought to himself, he wasn't going to tell Damian about his little indulgence this afternoon. 

“Wouldn't you be freaked out? I don't know if I'm changing or not. I don't know if I want to be stuck – scratch that. I know that I don't want to be stuck in this body for the rest of my very long vampire life!” 

“For what it's worth, I don't think you are going to change into a vampire. The time for that has passed. True there are some changes happening right now, but you can still eat food, you are still human. A newly turned vampire would be rejecting any and all food by now. It would make you ill.” 

“I just hate not knowing what is happening to me,” Damian said. 

Tim crossed over to him and kissed his forehead. “I know, but right now no one has any answers. You're a new species and we will just have to wait and see what will happen next. In the meantime, we could work some more on that business plan of yours. There is also this thing I want to do for all the former sex workers that don't want to do this anymore and don't want to be blood-donners either.”

Damian relaxed and Tim smiled. “Tell me more about this idea of yours,” he said and Tim did. 

~+~ 

“Tim,” Duke called from the library and Tim walked over to him. 

“Duke.”

“How is he doing? Really? Because every time I ask him, he says he's fine, but he's been through a lot and...” Duke trailed off and shrugged. 

“He is doing well. He's nearly all healed up and the Magician sealed away a lot of the bad things that happened to him during the week Daggett had him.”

“I can hear a ‘but’ coming, Tim,” Duke said. 

Tim bit his lip. Should he say something? But Duke was family and he should know. “He’s had weird cravings. Meat, but I think it's the blood in it and his teeth are – not like they used to be.” 

“What? He has fangs?”

Tim shook his head. “No, not fangs, but they're sharper.”

“So, what? Is he turning into something else than a vampire? I mean...some bloodlines can turn into animal forms. Is that it?” Duke asked. 

Tim had no idea if that was it, but it could be like that. Maybe the shock and trauma had set a transformation into motion, and because Damian wasn't a full vampire, he could not change all the way. Bruce was his father after all and Bruce could easily change his form. Just because Bruce could turn into a bat, it didn't mean that Damian's animal form had to be one too. Especially considering who his mother was and that magic had played a role in his conception and birth. 

If that was true, it would explain why Damian was craving meat. The animal didn't care that the human part of him was a vegetarian. 

“I haven't thought about it that way before,” Tim admitted. “But it would explain a lot.”

“Great?” Duke asked. 

“I don't know. Really, Damian is a wild card, we don't know what to expect from him.”

“It was a dumb-ass idea to drink vampire blood to begin with,” Duke said. “I'm pretty sure he hadn't thought that Daggett would nearly kill him.”

“I know. It was stupid, but he's going to be alright.” 

“He better be,” Duke said, “I already lost a family, I'm not gonna do that again.” 

Tim just had to hug him then. Duke sighed, but hugged him back. “Don't worry,” Tim said. 

“Don't even, you're my brothers, of course I'll worry.” 

“Thank you, Duke.” 

“Whatever, Tim,” Duke said and hugged him tighter.


	92. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Six~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all our readers, sorry for the delay in posting! We're usually pretty good about updating, but with the holiday schedule, a bout of the flu, and a case of pneumonia, we just weren't up to par! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Ica and Ischa

~Thirty-Six~

Tim moaned and it only heighten Damian's desire on. He hissed as Tim’s nails sunk into Damian’s flesh, urging him to move. Damian was so damn close, his orgasm simmering in his belly. 

It had been awhile since they had fucked liked this… almost dying had put a small kink into their normal sex routine. They had switched things up a few times, a hand job here and a blow job there. But this was this first time they’ve had intercourse and it felt so damn good. Damian was buried deep in his lover… he thrust in and suddenly had the urge to bite Tim. He shook his head and kissed Tim instead, nibbling on his lip.

Damian felt strange, he almost felt like he was looking down on his own body. He was tingling from head to toe… he ached for something, but he wasn’t sure what. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused his attention back on Tim, stroking his cock just like Tim liked it. 

“Dami,” Tim cried out his release and Damian marveled at how beautiful Tim was, how he smelled so damn good. 

Damian startled at the thought and before he knew what he was doing he bit down on Tim’s neck. His teeth sank in deep and he moaned as he tasted Tim’s blood and it triggered his own release. Damian shuddered, his orgasm washing over him. He collapsed against Tim as he continued to lick at Tim’s blood trickling down his neck. 

Damian moaned, his skin was on fire… his body aching and suddenly Tim cried out in horror. “Damian!”

Damian pulled away, but he felt off. His movements sluggish to respond and he growled. It sounded more animalistic than human… and he realized how much sharper his gaze was, his hearing, his sense of smell. 

“Oh, my god, Damian.” Tim gasped, scrambling to sit up and tentatively reaching out to him. “Are you okay?”

Damian tried to respond, but couldn’t say anything. It sounded more like a roar to his ears. Damian’s heart sped up, his breathing hitching ever so slightly as he glanced down to see huge black paws instead of his hands. No. 

He leapt off the bed and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He wasn’t human anymore, he was a beast. A monster. 

“Bruce!!” Tim cried out as he grabbed his robe and covered himself up. “Magician!” 

Damian felt himself start to panic and as soon as the door flung open he darted out, brushing against his father’s legs and racing down the stairs. 

He ran to the French doors that led to the gardens, but they were closed. He circled back, gathering more speed and then he rammed against the glass doors. Damian could hear the glass start to splinter, so he did it once more and the glass shattered around him. 

Freedom. 

Damian ran into the night and into the thick forest at the edge of the property. He felt slightly calmer once he was cloaked in the darkness, hiding in the underbrush.

He plopped down onto the grass. His shoulder hurt from the impact with the door and he could feel the splinters of glass digging into his skin, his fur… but that didn’t bother him as much as the fact that he wasn’t human anymore, he was an animal. 

He knew that his father was able to shift, but he didn’t think he would be able to. It was a trait that few vampires had… but he didn’t turn into a bat, he turned into a beast of some sort. But why now?

Damian startled as he heard a twig snap and he looked up to see a sleek black panther approach. He knew instinctively that it was his father. He stood up and called out to him, but it sounded like a meek meow. 

His father nodded his head, standing before him. He looked strong and powerful. Damian found himself rubbing up against him with affection and purred when his father licked his head. Damian dropped down beside him and his father curled around him, protecting him. 

Damian had so many questions, but he wasn’t able to ask them in this form. He huffed, closing his eyes as his father continued to lick his ears and neck. It was very calming and it soothed him. He closed his eyes, burying his head into his father’s soft fur and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

~*~

Damian woke up with a groan, his body aching everywhere. He blinked his eyes open and for a moment he was puzzled as he looked up into the pure blue sky. He was still outside... 

The night’s events flashed before his eyes and he scrambled to sit up. He breathed in relief as he quickly looked over himself. Two arms and legs, two hands and feet. He looked and felt normal, for the most part. He also noted that there was a black silk robe covering his nakedness. 

His father must have covered him at some point, his skin felt so raw and sensitive to the touch. “Father?” 

“Damian,” his father replied and Damian turned to him. He was still dressed in his night clothes. “How are you feeling?”

“Funny,” Damian settled on, not sure how else to explain how he truly felt. 

“Ah,” Father hummed. “Let me guess. Your body aches, your skin is supersensitive, and I bet you’re starving.” 

Damian nodded, his stomach growling on cue. That was exactly how he felt. 

“That’s how I felt the first time I changed forms,” his father continued to explain. It made sense to Damian, he never really thought about how his father turned for the first time. 

“But why now? What’s happening to me?”

His father frowned, glancing away from him and looking to the manor in the distance. “You had vampire blood in your system.” 

Damian stared blankly at his father. “How-”

“While Tim was frantically explaining what had happened to you, I noticed the bite mark on his neck and his state of undress.” He stated. “The endorphins in your system from your orgasm, plus the vampire blood created the perfect environment for your body to turn.” 

“Will it happen again?” Damian wondered. 

“I don’t know,” his father sighed. “I think your body has been trying to transform since you first took Tim’s blood. It would explain why you’ve been craving meat lately.” 

Damian worried his lip, he was still craving meat. “Why a panther?”

“Perhaps he’s your spirit animal,” his father smiled as he took Damian’s hand in his. He squeezed it lightly. “A panther symbolizes death and rebirth, which is fitting for you.”

It was very fitting for him. “I didn’t realize you could switch forms. I’ve only see you as some form of a bat.” 

“I chose the bat, he’s the symbol I wanted. Rebirth and renewal, a guardian of the night,” he stated and then chuckled. “However, the first time I turned I wasn’t anything as grand.”

“What did you turn into?” Damian asked, curious. 

“A raccoon.” 

Damian laughed, unable to stop himself. He couldn’t see his father as a furry little raccoon. “What does a raccoon mean?” 

“He’s a clever totem, a shapeshifter. I think it was just telling me what I could be… I learned to hone my ability and I learned to transform into anything I wanted. The more you do it, the more your body adapts and I no longer feel the effects of it.” He smiled. “At first I could only do it in the nude, but as my ability grew, the more I could do with it. I can now shift every molecule that’s touching my skin into whatever I wish and return to that shape once I am done.” 

“Will I be able to do that too?” Damian wondered. “I feel like I’m more vampire than human most days.” 

“I don’t know, Damian. We’ll have to wait and see.” His father answered honestly, squeezing his hand. “Let’s go back to the manor and get you some food.” 

Damian nodded, his father helped him up to his feet and then they walked back to the manor. Damian winced when he saw the shattered glass door. 

“It’s okay, a door can be replaced.” His father stated and began to steer him to the kitchen, but Damian didn’t want anything to eat. He wanted to see Tim first. 

“I need to see Tim.” Damian stated and his father nodded. 

“Very well.” 

Damian turned to his father and hugged him close. “Thank you.” He whispered and then ran up the stairs to Tim’s room. He opened the door and crossed over to the bed.

“Damian?” Tim questioned, half asleep. 

“Yes,” He smiled and crawled into bed with Tim. 

“You okay?” Tim asked, pulling Damian into his arms and covering them with the fluffy comforter. It was nice, even with his overly sensitive skin.

“I will be.” Damian stated, but he wasn’t really sure. They didn’t know if this would happen again, he’d just have to take one day at a time. At least he had Tim and his father to help him through this. 

“Good.” Tim smiled and kissed him softly. 

Damian returned the kiss, curling into Tim. He closed his eyes, they’d figure out everything later.


	93. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Seven~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! And as a treat, two new chapters today!!

~Thirty-Seven~

“Well, look who is looking smart on TV,” Dick teased. 

Tim refused to blush. It was normal to watch his own press conferences after the fact. He had to practice, see how he looked on TV, for future appearances. “Thank you, Dick,” he said. 

Dick smiled. “You are very welcome, so...”

And here it comes, Tim thought. “So?” 

“So, how much sex have you had over the last two days to figure out if sex is triggering Damian's Panther?” 

Tim sighed. Sometimes he missed living in a small trailer – nearly all by himself. This house was way too crowded. Everyone thought they had a right to be in your business. 

“It's not the sex,” Tim settled on. 

Dick flopped down on the armchair opposite Tim. “Okay?”

“Why the sudden interest?” Tim challenged. 

“Are you kidding me? He turned into a Panther while you guys were at it. Tim. I want you to be safe.”

Tim crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Dick with a stare. “He would never hurt me.” 

“Not on purpose, I don't think so.”

“Besides, I'm a vampire. I can handle pretty much everything they throw at me. I mean, I nearly died twice already. And here I am. Still standing.” 

Dick sighed. “Okay, fine. I give you that, but no one would want you to make a habit of nearly getting killed. Least of all Damian and the Magician. I bet both of them would fall off the wagon if something should happen to you and-”

“We didn't have sex,” Tim cut him off. Tim had wanted to, of course. And not only for science, but Damian wasn't even down for heavy petting. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Because he didn't want to see the pity on Dick's face. 

“Oh, okay. So I get Damian was pretty freaked out about it.” 

“Ha, wouldn’t you be? I mean he had never even craved meat before, not to mention blood and suddenly all he wants to do while he's buried inside me is to bite me and drink my blood.” 

“Okay, yeah. But it's normal for vampires to want to taste their lovers.” Dick said. 

“Yes, but Damian isn't a vampire.” 

“He might be turning into one very slowly.” 

“I hope to god that he doesn't,” Tim said. He had said it before, and he meant it. He was still growing, he knew he would never be as big as Jason or even Dick, but he would not stay a seventeen year old boy forever either. 

“And I get that, but you should keep that possibility in mind either way.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tim replied. 

“Okay, so you had some kind of sex before his animal turning, right?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah. Handjobs, blowjobs the like.” 

Dick nodded. “And he didn't turn then.” 

“No, but maybe it's the act-”

Dick gave him a look. “Yeah, I don't think so. It's either sex or it isn't. I mean, we-” he gestured between them, “feel the bloodlust if it’s heavy petting or hard fucking. So I don't think it has anything with the degree – let's go with that – of the sexual experience.”

“Have you been thinking about this a lot?” Tim asked, teasing. 

Dick grinned. “Yeah, In fact I have.”

“Why?”

“Because there is nothing else interesting going on right now,” Dick answered. 

It was kind of true, Tim had to admit that. Everything seemed to be going smoothly right now. No villains, no kidnappings, no attempts on their lives. Everyone seemed to have figured their love lives out as well. The only thing that was off was – well Damian. 

“You want to help figure this out?” Tim asked. 

“If you want my help. Sure. I mean, it is your boyfriend after all.” 

Tim gave him a look. “You don't want to have sex with Damian, do you?” 

“Jay would kill me,” Dick answered. 

Tim grinned. “Probably.” 

“No. I was thinking maybe I could be your control group, you know? Like does he only turn for you?”

“Dick- we had sex when it happened.” 

“Yeah, I know, but we already ruled out that it's the sex that does it. So what else is there?”

“He bit me.” 

“There,” Dick said. “We can work with that.” 

“We're bonded. You can't drink from him.” 

“I know, I want him to drink from me,” Dick said. 

Tim blinked at him. “What?” 

“He drank your blood when he bit you, right?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” Tim replied carefully. 

“So, maybe blood does it, right? But he drank John's blood coffee and nothing happened. So maybe only your blood does it, or maybe-”

“Vampire blood does it,” Tim clued in. 

Dick nodded. “Yeah, as I said. Control group.” 

“I'll need to talk to Damian about it. As he'll have to be naked and all for the transformation to work.” 

“I understand,” Dick said. “Just let me know if I can help you figure this out.” 

“I will. Thank you, Dick.” 

“My pleasure,” Dick said. 

~+~

“You want me to do what?” Damian asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Tim wanted to bite his arms, they looked so good, but he wasn’t about to be distracted now. “To drink Dick’s blood. He offered. For science.” 

“For science, right,” Damian scoffed. 

“I don’t know about you, but I do want to have sex with you sometime soon. And I get that you are freaked out about what happened the last time, but that’s why we’re doing this.”

“Are we now? You just went and decided that with Dick, didn’t you?” Damian asked. 

Tim sighed. “Why do you have to make this difficult?”

“Because we’re bonded and that means that neither of us should be drinking from other vampires, Tim! Or does this mean nothing to you?” 

“The Magician and Bruce are bonded, John and Bruce are bonded,” Tim pointed. 

“But they’re vampires!” 

“You can transform into a Panther!” Tim argued. “Normal humans can’t. You drank blood-coffee, and thought it was delicious.” 

Damian leaned against the nearest wall and looked up at the ceiling. “Don’t you think, that I know I’m a freak?” 

“You aren’t a freak, Damian. Don’t say such horrible things about yourself,” Tim said, reaching out for his lover’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently. Damian looked at him then. 

“I’m something else.”

“Yes, that doesn’t have to be a bad thing, Damian.”

“And what if I get sick drinking Dick’s blood?” 

“That is always a risk, but you’ll have only a bit, nothing that will harm you. And if you can drink it and can transform, we will know for sure that it’s vampire blood that triggers your transformation. And if you don’t transform with Dick’s blood, we’ll know that it’s only my blood.” 

“And you’re sure it’s not the sex?” Damian asked. “Father said it could play a part.”

Tim shook his head, since he had talked to Dick two days ago, he had thought about this whole thing a lot. He had kissed Damian a lot too and they had rubbed off on each other, once Tim had Damian going and nothing had happened. Damian had still mouthed his neck like he wanted to bite, but he hadn’t. 

It wasn’t the sex that triggered it, which, in all honesty, Tim was relieved to know that. He wasn’t afraid of Damian hurting him while in his animal form, but he wasn’t looking to have a black panther crushing him while he was naked and about to come either. It just wasn’t his idea of a good time. 

“We got off together recently and you didn’t change. You only changed that one time, when you bit me, Damian. I am pretty sure it’s the blood. Dick is too, so that’s why he offered to be our control group.” 

“Okay, fine. And once we know what triggers it, what then?”

“Then we can start on figuring out how to control it. Maybe make it useful somehow.”

“Useful?”

“Like your father?” Tim asked. “But mostly, I want you to be able to not turn when you bite me during sex. Because I like the biting, and the blood drinking, it feels good, I like that you want to do it, that you enjoy it, but I don’t want-” 

“Yeah,” Damian cut him off, “Bestiality isn’t my thing either.” 

“So, you’re okay with it?” 

“You say it can’t do any lasting harm?” Damian asked. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to do it, if it would harm you, Damian,” Tim said. 

Damian nodded. “Okay, then. Let’s do this.” 

Tim kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

Damian pulled him against his chest and looked into his eyes. “I want to figure this out too.”

“You know that everyone wants to help, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want everyone to see me naked,” Damian said. 

“It’ll only be Dick and you can wear a robe,” Tim teased. 

~+~

“So…” Damian said, looking from Tim to Dick. “I’m just gonna bite you, drink your blood, and see what happens?” 

Dick nodded. “Yeah. Just come here and take a sip.”

Tim hadn’t thought he would feel uncomfortable with this, but here they were and he was. Dick was fully dressed, so was Tim and Damian was wearing a loosely knotted robe. 

“This is so weird. Does anyone else think this is weird?” Damian asked, but he was taking a step towards Dick. 

Dick smiled, titled his head in an inviting gesture. Tim swallowed and made himself look. 

“It’s a little bit weird,” Dick admitted. “I’ve never really been bitten by someone – except Jay and his teeth are human and blunt.” He held his hand out to Damian and Damian took it, let Dick pull him closer. 

There was something about Dick’s body language, Tim thought, which was almost inviting. 

Dick pulled Damian down so he was sitting in Dick’s lap and then exposed his throat a bit more. “Just do it. Be gentle, it’s my first time.” 

Damian choked on a laugh and leaned into Dick. His lips were against Dick’s skin and Dick’s fingers were holding onto Damian’s robe hard. And then Damian bit down. Tim could smell the rich coppery scent of Dick’s blood, it made his teeth ache. 

Damian moaned, which went straight to Tim’s cock. That had not been the plan. 

Dick moaned too and his hips stuttered forward, against Damian’s and Tim was at their side in a second, because no. He pulled Damian away gently and looked at his face. Damian’s pupils were black, but they were also the wrong shape. “Oh,” Tim said, just before Damian fell onto the rug. The transformation was swift like the last time. In a matter of moments, Damian was gone and the panther was standing in a pool of torn fabric. 

“Well,” Dick said. “That explains that.” He reached out slowly and Damian let him stroke his fur. Tim felt irrationally jealous. Damian was his. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Vampire blood triggers it.” 

“Did you try human blood after the first transformation?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said. “This morning.” 

Dick nodded. “Vampire blood. Strange.” 

“Now we only need to figure out how to get him back to his human form.” 

“Can’t help you with that, since I can’t transform.”

“Bruce said, to relax and it would happen on its own,” Tim said frowning. 

“I’ll leave you to it then, or did you want me to stay?” Dick asked. 

He was only trying to help, because Dick was a nice person, but Tim just wanted him gone. “No, it’s fine. I can take it from here.” 

“Okay then. See you later,” Dick said, and left their bedroom. 

“Vampire blood,” Tim said, sitting down on the bed and looking at Damian. The Panther was majestic, Tim had never seen a creature so beautiful. He patted the bed. “Wanna take a nap? That helped the last time.” 

Damian nodded. That was good, Tim thought, because it meant he could understand human speech.   
The Panther jumped onto the bed and Tim laid down next to him, stoked his fur until Damian started to purr. It was nice, he closed his eyes and curled around Damian. A short nap wouldn’t hurt him either. 

~+~

Tim really tried to not feel the way he was feeling, but it was useless. Suddenly everyone wanted to give Damian their blood so he could transform. For science. Tim had thought he would be okay with it, but he really, really wasn’t. 

It was true that Damian was getting better at the whole thing the more he did it, but Tim hated to smell other vampire’s blood on his lover’s lips. 

What made it worse was that the people he bit got aroused by it. 

“Tim-” Damian gasped as Tim grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and pushed Damian’s back against it and kissed him hard. Damian’s lips didn’t taste like vampire blood, but it didn’t matter. Tim had seen Damian and John standing way too close just twenty minutes ago, and he had been sitting here and waiting and getting jealous. 

“I want you,” Tim said. 

“Okay,” Damian replied, biting back a moan, because Tim was pressing his knee against Damian’s cock.   
He tore at Damian’s shirt until he had it off and tossed it to the side. He kissed and nibbled every bit of skin he uncovered and then sank to his knees so he could get at Damian’s cock. He loved Damian’s cock, hot and hard in his hand, his mouth, his ass. 

He pushed Damian’s pants and boxers down and kissed the tip, before he took Damian’s cock as far as he could into his mouth. 

Damian groaned above him. Tim would have smirked if his mouth weren’t so full. 

“God, Tim!” It was a warning that Tim ignored. 

He wanted Damian to come in his mouth. He wanted to possess Damian. Wanted to make him his. And this was a good start.

“Shit,” Damian said, once his knees stopped trembling. 

“Hmm, bed now,” Tim replied, getting up and pulling Damian along. Damian lost the rest of his clothing on the way to the bed with Tim’s help. 

Tim pushed him down and looked at him. “Look at you,” he said, stroking his own cock. 

“Tim-” Damian tried to sit up and reach for Tim, but Tim stepped back. 

“No.” 

“No?”

“No, not today. Today you’re mine for the taking.” 

“You want to fuck me?” Damian asked. 

“Yeah,” Tim said. But what he really meant was that he needed to claim Damian. 

Damian swallowed, but then leaned back and spread his legs. He cocked an eyebrow at Tim. In challenge.   
Tim got rid of his clothes and grabbed the lube. He had fingered Damian before, while blowing him, but they had never done it this way around. 

“Love your fingers,” Damian panted. 

Tim loved this part too. He loved making Damian feel good, but today he felt impatient. “You ready?” 

“Yeah, but we’re so gonna talk about this,” Damian said.

Tim ignored it, bit Damian’s thigh gently and pushed his legs even further apart, before he pressed inside. Damian was tight and hot and so perfect. Tim had to close his eyes for a second to get himself under control before he started to move. 

Damian was clutching the sheets, but he didn’t look like he was in pain, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Tim loved being inside Damian, loved knowing that no one else would have Damian like this, ever. He speed his thrusts up and leaned down to kiss Damian. 

“Touch yourself for me, Damian,” Tim whispered against his neck. Damian’s pulse was right there and Tim was so close. 

Damian’s hand curled around his own cock. Tim could feel his knuckles brush his skin.

And Damian smelled so damn good, he kissed Damian’s neck and then bit down. Damian’s taste exploded in his mouth and Damian tightened around him as he came between their bodies. Tim couldn’t hold on any longer: it took only a few more thrusts to spill inside Damian. 

He pulled out gently and rolled over. Damian turned to face him. “So, this was good, like really good, but unexpected. And you always ask before, so spill.” 

Tim sighed. “Way to ruin the afterglow.”

“Tim,” Damian said. “No secrets.”

“I don’t like when you drink from other vampires.” 

“And when you say like, you mean – you hate it.” 

Tim closed his eyes. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m a horrible possessive person.” 

Damian kissed his eyelids. “You know I only did it, so I wouldn’t wear you out. You taste so fucking good, Tim.”

“Yeah?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“So…?”

“So, I won’t drink from any other vampires, unless it’s a crisis.” 

Tim mulled that over. It seemed reasonable. “Okay.” 

“Love you,” Damian said. 

Tim smiled. “Love you too.”


	94. ~Extra: Boy in the Middle~

~Extra: Boy in the Middle~

Ian couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment he just let go of his resentment and fear and started to feel something else. 

Neither could he pinpoint the day or even the month he started to see Cassandra as something else than a vampire. It had been easier for him with Harper, because Harper was just so human, Cass was not.  
And Cass didn’t really try. She had never been human after all. And once Ian got that, he found it easier to accept her – being around. And it all just spiraled away from there. 

And now here he was. 

And he knew that he could back out anytime, but he didn’t want to. They had talked about this before, Ian had to make sure there were rules and there were also logistics to consider. 

And it wasn’t like he hadn’t made out with them separately. Or watched Harper and Cass fingerfuck each other on one memorable occasion. 

That memory was in his top five when he was jerking off. 

“This is not like a usual date,” Ian said. 

“It’s a bit hard to wine and dine you when we can’t eat,” Harper replied with a grin. “But we’re gonna eat you up.” 

Strangely enough the shiver that ran down Ian’s spine was one of arousal and anticipation. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been thinking about this. Or watched threesomes with two girls in them for – practice. And it had made it so much better knowing that Cass and Harper wanted this too, because they were in love with each other.

“You can start with my cock, Harper, but no biting.” 

Cass grinned over Harper’s shoulder. “You take the fun out of everything.” 

“I will bite you,” Ian said. 

“Promise?” Cass asked sweetly. She was just so fucking beautiful, looked so fragile and Ian kind of loved it when she played it up. Harper was more of a tomboy and he loved it too, but having both…wasn’t that every boy’s dream? 

“Come here,” he said, holding his hand out to her. 

She kissed Harper's cheek and walked over to where Ian was sitting in a big comfy armchair. “Are you going to bite me?” 

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in so her prefect soft breast where right there. He let his hands slide up her sides, taking the shirt she was wearing with them. Cass helped take it off, once it landed on the floor, Ian opened her bra and looked at her prefect round breast with those pretty little nipples. 

“Yeah,” he said, leaning in, “I will bite you.” He licked one nipple and then the other until they were hard and then closed his teeth around one, biting gently and when she moaned and said his name in that breathy voice he bite a bit harder. 

“Shit,” Harper said, suddenly appearing at their side. 

Ian hummed his pleasure as he was playing with Cass’ nipple. 

Harper grabbed a handful of Cass’ hair and kissed her hard. Ian could see their tongues sliding against each other from his position. It was a dirty kiss. These girls had no shame at all, he thought. 

He pulled away from Cass and looked at Harper. “How about you get down here, Harper?” 

“Whatever would I do down there?” She teased. 

“Whatever you like, but if you’re asking, my cock would be very happy about your hot mouth wrapped around it.” 

Harper laughed, kissed Cass once more and then sank to her knees gracefully. Everything she did was graceful Ian thought. Ian wanted to watch her opening his fly and pulling his cock out, but Cass’ fingers were in his hair and she was pushing his face against her chest. 

“Get back to playing with my nipples Ian, you’re really good at it,” Cass said. 

Ian obeyed, but had to stop once Harper took his cock all the way in. He grabbed Cass’ hips harder and just breathed against her skin. 

“She’s really good with her mouth,” Cass commented. 

“Yeah,” Ian said. 

“Wanna come in her mouth?” Cass asked. 

“What about you two?” 

“We will take care of each other, and once you’re up for it again, you can fuck us,” Cass said. 

“Yeah,” Ian replied. Because he could get behind that plan. 

Harper hummed her pleasure and then swallowed around his dick. It didn’t take much more than that for him to come. 

~+~

Harper and Cass were kissing, slow and gently while they were fingering each other and all Ian could do was watch, his cock was taking an interest in the whole thing again, but they had a plan and it was only fair to have the girls come too, before they started another round. 

He liked to watch them, but this time he wanted to be a part of it too, so he scooted over and let his hands roam over their bodies. 

“Hmm, I like that,” Harper said breaking the kiss. 

His hand cupped her breast while he leaned over to kiss Cass. He and Cass hadn’t kissed as much in the past, which Ian thought now was a shame, because that girl was a fantastic kisser. 

He broke the kiss after a while and kissed Harper, while he was playing with Cass’ nipple, pinching it because she liked that little bit of pain with her pleasure. And Ian didn’t mind giving it to her.  
Harper tore her mouth away as her orgasm washed over her, she leaned into Cass, panting. 

“Don’t stop, Harper, fuck, I’m so close,” Cass hissed. 

Ian let his hand slide down her stomach and pushed two fingers inside her. She was so wet. 

“Bite me,” she said, not to him, he knew but to Harper and Harper did. He could feel Cass’ orgasm around his fingers. “Fuck.”

“Good?” Harper asked smugly. 

“Yeah, good,” Cass said. She looked at Ian then and her lips were bitten and shiny and he had to kiss her, so he did. 

~+~

“This was one of the best threesomes I’ve ever had,” Cass declared later that evening. 

They had ordered Chinese for Ian, because he liked it and because Harper liked the smell of it. He was devouring his food, because a threesome with two girls really took it out of a guy and these two were vampires on top. 

“This was the first threesome I’ve ever had,” Ian replied. 

“So, no data to compare it to?” Harper asked. 

“How many threesomes have you had?” Ian asked her. 

“Not as many as Cass,” she replied cheekily. 

“So, what you two are saying is that I am way behind on it and should catch up.” 

“There are so many things we could try out,” Harper said. 

“I have a few ideas,” Ian admitted. 

“Been doing some research?” Cass asked. 

“If by research you mean watching a lot of porn, then yeah,” Ian said. 

“Tell us all about those ideas,” Harper said, she was gloriously naked and warm and Ian wanted to curl up with her in this bed and never get up again, because he fucking loved her and there was no way around that truth. 

“How do you guys feel about toys?” Ian asked. 

“You think we’ve never used them when we do it alone?” Harper asked. 

That, was blowing Ian’s mind right now. “Cool. So…you would be down for a strap-on?” 

“Yes,” they both said at the same time. 

“I was thinking, I could fuck Harper while she fucks you,” Ian said, “For a start.”

“So we could do it all together,” Cass said. 

“Yeah,” Ian replied, because when they did it all together it was the most satisfying. Like earlier when he had been deep inside Harper while she was eating Cass out. He felt connected to them both. And he had liked it very much. 

“You are such a softy under all the hard Hunter shell,” Harper said and kissed him. “Hmm, you taste like Chinese food.” 

“It’s because I’m eating Chinese food, because I need my strength with you two.” 

“We can cuddle now, you know?” Cass said, finally coming over to the bed where Harper and Ian were lounging. 

“Totally, and once I’ve rested a bit we can do what we did, but with you eating Harper out,” Ian said.  
It would be the first time for Ian to be inside Cass, so he waited for her nod of approval with baited breath. 

“Yeah, I would like that,” Cass said and plopped down on the bed. She curled into Harper’s side and closed her eyes. “I like how it smells when you’re staying over in the apartment.”

“Maybe I should stay over more often,” Ian said, finishing his food. 

“You definitely should,” Harper said. 

It was an invitation Ian wasn’t going to decline.


	95. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Eight~

~Thirty-Eight~

Bruce looked over his city, he had done this so many times before. But tonight it felt different, his city was different. They were entering a new dawn… a world were humans and vampires lived together in harmony. So unlike the world he grew up in.

He knew it was coming, they had worked so hard to get to this point, but in all honesty he didn’t think it would happen. He had been sure the vampires would revolt, but they didn’t. They wanted the peace, they too had been enlightened and saw that this world would be more beneficial to the humans and to their own kind. 

Gotham was only one city, but it was a start and that’s all that Bruce wanted. 

Bruce flew back home to be welcomed by his lovers. It was indeed a good night. 

~*~ 

“Father?” 

Bruce smiled as he heard his son’s voice and he put down the file he was looking at. “Yes, Damian?” He stated as he turned his full attention to Damian and gestured for him to fully come into his office.

“I’ve been thinking,” he began and Bruce waited for Damian to continue. “I want to be a full vampire.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened, he hadn’t expected Damian to want that, but after the last few weeks he could understand why Damian was thinking about it. “Do you now?” 

“Not now, now. I don’t want to be stuck in this body. But one day.” He stated, studying Bruce closely. “Would you think differently of me?” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Bruce stated as he got up from his seat and crossed over to his son. He had grown so much since he’d been at the manor. Damian was almost as tall as he was. Bruce reached out and embraced him. The hug was a little stiff at first, but Damian fully relaxed a second later. Their relationship had also grown since their first meeting. “You’re my son and I only want the best for you. What made you change your mind?” 

Damian shrugged, pulling away. “I’m stuck in this in-between… I’m not fully human or a vampire, and yet I am craving blood.”

Bruce nodded. 

“And I want to be able to fully control my shifting ability.” He stated with a slight exaggerated huff. “I hate not being able to perfect it and I never will as long as I’m still mostly human.” 

“I see.” Bruce hummed, it made sense. Damian’s shifting ability would never fully manifest until he was a vampire. He also knew his son well enough to know that Damian was a perfectionist and it was killing Damian that he wasn’t able to perfect this useful ability. And yet there was something in Damian’s stance that suggested that Damian had something else on his mind. “And yet?”

Damian sighed and rubbed his neck. “Do you think Tim will still love me as a vampire?” 

“Yes.” 

Damian blinked at the quick reply and scrunched up his nose. “But he loves the Magician too.” 

“I know,” Bruce smiled, he reached out to his son once more and squeezed his shoulder. “And the Magician loves him too, but their timing wasn’t right. One day, maybe-”

Damian huffed. “Tt.” 

“Do you think Tim is only with you because you’re more human?” Bruce questioned, digging a little deeper. 

“The Magician was being a fool. Tim and I started messing around just for fun, but I love him Father.” Damian began to explain. “I thought we’d have a few good years, but I’m human… I thought due to my heritage I’d live longer than most humans. But I would still pass and when I did, Tim would move on with the Magician-”

“And now that you’re considering being a vampire and will live on forever, Tim would no longer want to be with you.” Bruce finished, catching on quickly. 

Damian nodded. 

“Oh, Damian.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Damian and pulling him close. He hugged his son, kissing his brow. “I think you need to talk to Tim. But I don’t think his feelings will change for you suddenly just because you won’t be human any longer. You’re both so young. You just need to live your life and see where it takes you.” 

Damian frowned. 

“Tim is your first love, but he may not be your only love,” Bruce whispered, his thoughts drifting back to his youth. His first love, Michael… Gabriel and the Magician. John. “Open your heart for any possibility, Damian.” 

Bruce glanced to the door when he felt his lover’s presence. “I agree with your father.” John added in, as he leaned against the door frame. 

“Tt,” Damian flushed and pulled away. He looked between them and then darted out of the room. 

“That was beautiful,” John smiled. “Who knew the big bad vampire had such a beautiful heart under all that gruff exterior.” 

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re the one that cracked through that gruff exterior. And taught me so much more.” 

John grinned at him and kissed him. “I don’t think I really did all that much. Dick and Jason played a huge part of bringing you to the light.” 

Bruce considered it. “Yes, perhaps you’re right.” Bringing Jason to the Manor had spurred a change that he couldn’t deny. 

“Yeah.” John agreed, kissing him again. 

“How much did you hear?” Bruce wondered.

“Just that last bit, but I can figure out the rest. Damian wants to be a vampire and is worried about his relationship with Tim.” John sighed. “You’re right, they need to talk. But I have no doubt that Tim would still love him, no matter what. And I think Damian would be better off, I can’t imagine craving blood as a human.” He shuddered at the thought. “And with Tim and you at his side, he’ll transition better than I ever did.” 

Bruce growled at that last bit. John’s transition to a vampire still weighed heavily on his conscious. It was all his fault. 

“Don’t.” John stated, clamping Bruce’s mouth shut with a touch of TK. “I know where this is heading and you don’t have to apologize again. It’s done and I’m happy, Bruce. It brought us even closer together.” 

Bruce huffed, reluctantly nodding his head. He felt the TK disappear. “Fine.” 

“We have a good life, Bruce. And I wouldn’t change anything. Our future, no. Gotham’s future is better because of it.” 

Bruce smiled at that. “Agreed.” 

John chuckled. “We should pop some champagne and toast.” 

“Isn’t that a bit clichéd? We don’t want to jinx anything,” Bruce stated as he leaned in and kissed John, savoring it a bit before they parted. 

“Perhaps, but it’s a dawn of a new era and it’s because of all our hard work. It’s exciting.”

“It is.” Bruce agreed once more. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” John smiled, tugging him into another heated kiss. 

This time Bruce didn’t pull away, he just let go and continued to kiss the man that he loved. With John at his side, he knew they could do anything.


	96. ~Part Three: Chapter Thirty-Nine~

~Thirty-Nine~

“I was thinking,” Damian said, running his fingers over Tim’s arm. 

“Okay,” Tim said, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful and beautiful and all kinds of tempting. But Damian just had him twice, and he really needed to talk to Tim about his decision to become a vampire. He knew that it would at least take another ten years before he did it, but he didn’t think it fair to keep Tim in the dark about it. “But if it’s about another position you saw on the internet and want to try, I need some sleep first.”

Damian chuckled. “It’s not about sex.” 

Tim blinked his eyes open and looked at him. “I think I’m disappointed.” 

Damian leaned down and kissed him on the nose. 

Tim smiled. “Okay, so…you were thinking?”

“Yes, I already talked to Father about it, and it’s not because I don’t respect you or whatever-”

“Hold on, take a breath. I’m not mad,” Tim interrupted. 

“I want to become a vampire,” Damian said. 

“Oh,” Tim replied. 

“Not now, obviously. I don’t want to be stuck in this body for the rest of eternity,” Damian continued. 

“Is it because you want to be able to control your shifting ability?” Tim asked. 

Damian nodded. “Yes, but also because I want to be with you as long as possible,” Damian answered. “And I hate being this in between thing. I know I should love myself and all, but why should I struggle with this condition if it can be fixed?” 

“I understand,” Tim said. 

“Are you okay with it?”

“What do you mean?” Tim asked. 

Damian sighed, he wasn’t that good with words and feelings, Tim was better at it, but he knew he had to share his fears with Tim now, so he could move forward. So they could move forward. 

“I mean, we started fooling around for fun. And I know you love the Magician, are in love with him-”

“I am in love with you,” Tim interrupted. “You think I was just biding my time? Waiting for you to die and hoping that the Magician would want me in a few years when I’m all grown up?” He hissed. 

Said like that it sounded really fucking horrible, Damian thought. He nodded anyway. “Basically.” 

“Wow, just – what the hell?” Tim said, sitting up, he covered his glorious naked body with the sheet and stared at Damian. 

“Tim-”

“I told you, I loved you. I told you, I didn’t want you to share blood with other vampires, what else should I do?” Tim asked. 

“I don’t know,” Damian replied. “I’m sorry, I was unsecure…I can’t help it. You loved the Magician for so long.”

Tim sighed. “But I want to be with you now. I don’t know if we will still be together in a hundred years, but I am not planning on leaving you for the Magician as soon as he thinks it’s okay to fuck me.” 

Damian reached out and touched Tim’s shoulder gently. “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Tim said. 

“So you don’t have anything against me being a vampire?” 

“No,” Tim said. “I do want you to be happy.” 

“I know,” Damian replied and leaned in to kiss Tim. 

“Let’s us just take one day at a time, okay?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” Damian replied. 

~+~

With everything that had been going on with him and Tim and everything else, Damian hardly had any time to talk with Colin and he realized that he missed Colin, as a friend. They had been good friends before everything – before Damian had fucked it all up. Not that he regretted hooking up with Tim, because he wasn’t, he loved Tim, he would never regret that, but he regretted how he had hurt Colin. How thoughtless he had been. 

Early breakfast was the best time to catch Colin. 

“Hi,” Colin said, shyly.

“Hi,” Damian replied. 

“Hungry?” 

“Starving,” Damian replied and it was the truth too. He could smell bacon and pancakes and even if he didn’t want to want the real bacon, he knew that he would not be able to resist it. His panther didn’t care that Damian was a vegetarian. 

“You want the real bacon?” Colin asked. 

“God, yes, please,” Damian answered. 

Colin smiled. “You’re up early.”

“I was hoping we could talk,” Damian admitted as he poured them both coffee. He added a bit of blood from the fridge to his and milk and sugar to Colin’s. 

“Okay?” 

“I just wanted to know how you’ve been, I mean we haven’t really talked since-”

“We broke up?” Colin said. 

Damian nodded. “Yeah. And I am sorry I hurt you. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing with you.” 

Colin looked at him for a long moment and then smiled. “I was hurt and angry, but I see you with Tim and the things you do for him and how far he’s gone for you, and I am happy for you Damian.” 

Damian grabbed Colin and hugged him hard and Colin laughed against his neck. It had always been easy with Colin, Damian realized. And he had missed Colin. 

“Come on, our breakfast is going to get cold.” 

Damian hugged him for a moment longer before he let go. “Okay, so how have you been?” 

Colin shrugged. “Worried about you and Tim for a while there.” 

“Yes, sorry…I didn’t mean to nearly die or turn into a panther and freak everyone out.” 

“Never a dull moment around here,” Colin joked. 

He was different now, Damian realized. Without him being aware of it, Colin had grown into himself. He was still sweet and kind, but he wasn’t afraid anymore. Wasn’t so desperate to please. 

“I hope there will be a few in the future. I think I’ve had enough excitement for a bit,” Damian said and sat down at the kitchen table. Colin followed his example. They piled their plates and ate in silence for a bit, until Damian didn’t feel like hunting down some harmless critter. 

“I also wanted to tell you that I decided to become a vampire,” Damian said, as he finished his first helping of breakfast. 

Colin nodded. “I’m not surprised.” 

“Really?” Damian asked. 

“Really. I know you, we used to be good friends.”

“I hope we can get back to that,” Damian said quietly. 

“I’m sure we can, Damian,” Colin replied, smiling at him.

“So…how is school?” 

“Fine, really. I’m thinking about becoming a lawyer.”

“Really?”

Colin shrugged, “I figured, since the whole family is into the justice business, I could jump onto that bandwagon.”

Damian laughed. “I guess we are all into justice.”

“No kidding. Jay is thinking about joining the police force. You and Tim are building shelters and orphanages and businesses that offer fair conditions for humans and vampires. John is working on a program to get young prostitutes off the streets and get them health care. Justice for all, really.”

“It’s true what they say, you can’t save the world alone.”

Colin nodded. “And I thought it would be good to have a lawyer in the family.” 

“Did you talk with Father about it?” 

Colin shook his head. “Not yet, I want to be sure, you know? There is still time and Mister Wayne thinks I should see the world before I go to college. I like that idea too. I’ve never seen anything except Gotham.”

“Now that things have calmed down, we could at least spend the weekend somewhere else,” Damian mused. “Metropolis isn’t that far, for starters.” 

“I would like that, it would also be a good opportunity for you to get to know my friend Julia.” 

Damian blinked. “Friend?” 

“Well…” Colin answered. “We kissed, so maybe we’re more than just friends.” 

“When did that happen?” 

“A while ago…but there was so much going on here,” he bit his lip. “She’s not from school. I met her at the cinema.” 

“Oh,” Damian said. 

“She doesn’t really know about vampires. I told her I was adopted.”

“You are adopted,” Damian said, because he saw the paperwork. As soon as Colin was of age he was a fee man. And wealthy too. “And you want us to meet her?”

Colin nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Damian said. “I’d love to meet Julia. I’m sure we will like her. A lot.”

“Me too,” Colin replied. 

~+~

“You’re in a good mood,” Dick said, sitting down next to Damian on the stone bench in the garden. 

“I talked to Tim and I talked to Colin, everything is great,” Damian replied. 

Dick laughed. “Yeah, it is.” 

“Did you imagine it turning out like this?” 

“Hell, no. I hoped for Jay to come around, but no…I didn’t think things would turn out this way. Would turn this great for all of us. It took us years to get here and it will take another few years for the new system to settle in, but I am optimistic. Good people are working hard on Gotham’s future.” 

“Yeah,” Damian said. “Hey, Dick?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re my brother.” Dick was silent for so long, Damian thought he had a heart attack. He turned his head to look at Dick. “Are you crying?” 

“Yeah, shit, Damian. Me too.” 

THE END


End file.
